Prophecy of the Black Sand
by Zukiesgal65
Summary: The war is now rageing and young orphan Michiru wants nothing more then to find the family he has always drempt of. What will happen when he goes to the sand village to stay safe from the onraging war? Sequel to the Violet Rose. Gaahina. Shikatema. Done!
1. Enter Michiru!

**Welcome my friends to the first chapter of ****Prophecy of the black sand!**** Badahbaaaaa! –Throws confetti- I made up most of this story in school! I'd be sitting there working on my math or something boring, and I'd come up with another idea. I'd then take out a piece of paper and write it down! Then when I decided to type it, I'd modify it declaring to the story line and all that. It was hard because I got caught a few times and my work was thrown away, but thanks to me working on my stories in class, my councilor saw how much and good I wrote, and got me a scholarship to the biggest arts high school in Indiana! Man I can't wait to get outta seventh then eighth grade! Ahem….So this story is like, 12 years later. **

**Anyway, sorry for ranting so much peoples, I'm just really syked about all this. –Sweat bead- So um, enough of me blabbing my big mouth. Let us now begin the story!!! Yaaaaaaa! –Walks away-**

* * *

**Part 1**

Somewhere on the border of the Land of fire and the land of waves, there is a lake that stretches for smiles across each territory. It is used for many things, like boating and trading items to other lands. It is probably the only place that is currently not effected by the Great War between the cloud, mist, leaf, and sand villages. Beside the lake is a small doc with an INN beside it where sailors can stop and rest before getting on their way. The INN has many workers. Most of the works are children that became orphans due to the war and needed a place to live and eat. The Doc master, Shinshuo, had agreed to take them all in and treat them like his own children.

Today was an especially nice day as summer had already begun. The water was gently flowing up against the lake shore, washing away the grime and pebbles from its sandy beaches. The grass was a bright emerald green that reflected the suns brilliant raze. Everything looked like a jewel inside of a treasure box, with the sun being the golden glory of it all. One thing stood out against the colors however. A reddish color, like a ruby.

A young boy, maybe around the age of twelve, sat on the dock with his shoes of, resting his feet in the cool water. His spiky hair was a deep rich red coloration, like blood. His skin was as pale as the moon itself, which matched with his eyes perfectly. His eyes…his eyes were a silvery white color, with gray outlining them. He had the oddest appearance you could expect, even though he was very handsome for someone his age.

He sighed as the cool water lapped at his feet, relaxing him for working all day. He was exhausted! He had had to clean the bathrooms, the kitchen, and half the bedrooms! Shinshuo was more like a slave driver then a foster father! Of course, he wasn't the only one who had it though. The other kids that lived here also had it bad, and he felt sorry for all of them. If they made it to adulthood, they would all leave this place and find a nice home in one of the hidden villages. Yes, that was his dream. To become an amazing shinobi!

But like that could ever happen to someone like him, as Shinshuo constantly reminded him. According to the doc master, he was just a pathetic little boy who no body wanted. He was told that he was a doorstep baby, no parents or anything. In short, he was a pathetic orphan who could never amount to anything in his entire lifetime. That was what he had been raised to believe. He had never really believed that, but sometimes, it was hard none the less.

If only one day, someone, preferably a ninja, would come and take him away from this boring old doc. He would be taken to one of the great ninja villages and be raised as a ninja's son! He would be taught all of the traditional ways of the ninja, and become a Kage! Any Kage would suit, just…

"Michiru-kun!"

He looked up to see a girl with long blonde hair tied into a braid that fell over her shoulder. Her eyes were bright blue with tint of forest green specked into them. She wore a friendly expression on her face as she rushed up to him. He noticed that her cheeks were slightly red, and she looked embarrassed. He couldn't say why, but she always acted like that.

"Hey there, Hiraku," He said happily, raising a hand in greeting, "Just got of your work shift?"

She nodded and sat down beside him, smiling.

Michiru had been close friends with Hiraku ever since they were little. When they were younger and she had cried, he would comfort her and calm her down. She was like a sister to him, and he always wanted to be there to protect her. If he could have anyone on his ninja team, he'd want her especially.

"Shinshuo-sama is angry," She informed him, "He said he found a piece of grit on one of the toilet seats, and he's looking for you."

"I don't care," He muttered, "I'll use my ninja abilities on that old slave driver, just you wait!"

"You don't have ninja abilities."

"One day I will, just you wait and see!"

Hiraku sighed and looked up at the bright blue sky, "Remember when we were kids and we used to play ninja out here, with the others?"

"How could I forget?" He asked, smiling, "That was so fun."

"Yes well, those day are over, Michiru-kun!" She tried to comply with him, "We're not little kids anymore. We have to do the work around here to be able to eat and survive! You can't be sitting around dreaming of things that will never happen, it won't end goodly! Remember what happened last time Shinshuo-sama caught you daydreaming?"

Michiru placed a hand over the large bruise on his arm, "How could I forget that?" He growled. Shinshuo had punched him hard in the arm numerous times for daydreaming about becoming a ninja. What were his parents, if he had any, thinking by sending him here?

"Then stop it," She said, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Let's get back inside and finish cleaning up so that Shinshuo-sama won't get angry with us, okay?" She tried to smile reassuringly, but her attempt to cheer her friend up, failed miserably.

Michiru snorted and turned away from her, frowning. "All I ever wanted with my life was to have a mom and dad, and to be a successful ninja, a Kage even! I don't care which village, I just want a good home, Hiraku! I want to get away from this annoying lifestyle, and be a strong honorable ninja. If I don't live up to my expectations, what can I believe anymore? Is all hope lost just because I'm and orphan who no one cares about?" He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, glaring at the water.

"People do care about you," Said Hiraku quickly, "L-like well, uh…"

"Besides you, Hiraku."

"Oh…" She fell silent.

"See, that's what I mean," He murmured. He sighed, and got to his feet, "C'mon, we'd better be getting back to work." He stood and walked back of towards the INN, head down, and hands in his pockets.

"Hey there crybaby, whatchya doin?"

Michiru groaned and turned to face the newcomer.

The older boy had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, and dazzling blue eyes. He had a teasing smirk playing across his lips as he watched Michiru, his eyes narrowed. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was leaning against the doorway.

"What do you want, Arai?" Michiru growled.

"You been leaving me to do all your work," Arai replied angrily, "I mean…'the hell's wrong with you Michi?" He narrowed his eyes slightly, "Think you're better then me?"

"Don't call me that."

"What, Michi? Does Michi just wanna become a stupid 'ol ninja, eh?"

Michiru lunged at Arai who yelped and hurried away. Hiraku grabbed Michiru and made him clam down, "Stop," She warned, "That cowed isn't worth the time!"

He pulled his arm out of her grasp and stomped back into the INN.

"There you brats are!"

Michiru looked up to see a portly man hurrying toward him. He had mousy brown hair and he was balding. His fat stomach stuck out from his high pulled tacky pants and white tank top. One word described the doc master and INN keeper. EW.

"Where were you," Shinshuo snapped angrily.

"Outside on the doc," Muttered Michiru, looking away.

Shinshuo grabbed his red hair and forced him to look at him, "Look at me when you're talking to me, parasite!"

"I was on the doc!" Michiru shouted in his face.

Shinshuo threw the teenager from him with such force, that Michiru almost knocked Hiraku who had walked in behind him. The older man glared at the two kids, his eyes narrowed. After a moment, he turned and stomped away.

"Why I put up with it…why I even took you rats in, why did I do it? Hoho, it's because I'm too nice!" He growled as he left.

"Are you ok?" Asked Hiraku, helping Michiru to his feet.

"Fine," He grumbled, rubbing his shoulder painfully.

"You really pissed him of," Noted Arai, coming out from his hiding place behind the check in/out desk.

"Oh who asked you?" Snapped Michiru. The redhead sighed and leaned on the wall, staring out of the window, "I want to get out of here, so bad…" He whispered longingly.

"Don't think you're the only one," Arai informed him, "We're all orphans here, and we all want to get away, don't you know?"

"I though I told you to shut up?"

"I'm not gonna listen to a shrimp like you!"

Hiraku sighed and watched the two argue, her blonde bangs falling into her eyes. She was the only one here who didn't want to find her origins. Even though Shinshuo treated them horribly, she didn't want to leave the friends she had made here, for some family. Not like she wanted a family of bossy adults anyway. That just wasn't her style. She crossed her arms and frowned.

Arai snorted and turned away from them, crossing his arms, "Whatever, I'm gonna go get somethin to eat! You can starve for all I care, Michi!" He hurried up the stairs before Michiru could respond.

For a reason he could not explain, Michiru had always had a fiery temper and many mood swings. He could look perfectly calm and sane, but when he was angry, his voice sparked something that sent chills up every bodies spines. He could be ominous sometimes, and was a natural leader. Well, in his own opinion at least, that is.

"You know what Hiraku," He said suddenly.

"What?"

"Sometimes I really think about killing Arai."

She smiled and walked over to him, "You can't do that," She told him, "Then Shinshuo would kill you."

"Yeah, so?"

Hiraku shook her head and looked out of the door, "It's almost noon," She said absently, "That means the battles should be resuming soon, right?"

"Yeah," He said absently, nodding slowly, "I wonder when this war is gonna end."

She shrugged, "Dunno, but I hope it does."

"Yeah," He nodded slowly, "And if this place is ever attacked, I hope that Shinshuo dies in the mess of all it!"

Hiraku laughed, "Yeah, that would take a load of our back right?"

"Damn straight."

* * *

A huge explosion blew about twelve ninja of their post and into the water. The others dodged quickly and took shelter behind a huge barrier that had been summoned up. The cloud village was definitely difficult to deal with, but they would keep on pursuing them and fighting, as were the instructions of their leader, Lord Kazekage. 

A man around the age of thirty-one leapt onto a sand dune, his black eyes narrowed against the bright sunlight. He could see the enemy advancing forward as his ninja recovered from the huge explosion. "Keep at it," He ordered, "We promised Kazekage-sama we'd protect the village, let's stay true to our words!"

"Kankuro!" An older man leapt down beside the other, his lips formed into a tight frown, "I sent for reinforcements to come from the village."

"I think that's be best Baki," Kankuro growled, his eyes scanning the battle field, "We're running low on men. We just need to stop this attack, then we ca head on back to the village."

"Do you think you'll be able to stand it if I go for a bit?" Baki asked curiously, looking at the puppeteer.

"C'mon, I'm not that pathetic!" Kankuro groaned, rubbing his nose angrily, "I just need to kick it up a knock is all." He shrugged as though it was nothing particularly hard.

"Good, then I'll be back soon," Baki made a hand sign and vanished.

"Having fun Kankuro?" Asked a man from atop a rock. He had short brown hair with black dog like eyes. Speaking of dogs, a fairly large one was sitting right beside him. It woofed and watched enemy like a hawk.

"Aw stuff if Kiba," Snapped Kankuro, "This is no time to be foolin!" He stuck his hand under his hat and rubbed his head. "This damn war is so damn annoying and shit…I just want it to be over!"

"Hey, the leaf village is effected by this to," Kiba commented, "Tsunada-sama's been in a right state these past days. You're just lucky she had the nerves enough to send us down to help you lot."

"Yah, thanks for just sitting there!"

"Oh, you're so mean!"

"Just stuff it!" Kankuro pulled out his scroll and activated Crow. He connected his chakra lines and glared over the sand walls at the enemy. They better stand down, before the fury of the Kazekage was unleashed. Kankuro really didn't want to see him come down here. Then, everyone in the radius would be dead. The Kazekage had been fairly pissed lately.

"They ain't backing down!" Warned Kiba.

Kankuro groaned, "Perfect!"

Kiba sighed and scratched his head, "This is very bothersome, but I am glad that we're on the same side. 'Cuz yah know, you sand ninja can be pretty scary as enemies."

Kankuro smirked and looked out toward the enemy.

The two shinobi glared straight out at the enemy, waiting and praying that reinforcements would come to back them up. If they didn't then damn it they'd be screwed. Any reinforcements, just not the Kazekage.

* * *

Michiru retreated into his bedroom, if you could call it that. It was actually a broom closet, large compared to the other rooms which were small cots in corners. It had always confused him why Shinshuo had given him a bigger room then everybody else. He sighed and sat down on the bed, wincing as he did so. It was so hard and just, unpleasant. 

The only thing he had as a memory of his parents, was a small locket that he kept under his rock hard pillows. He pulled it out and clicked it open. There was a picture of a baby on the inside, him apparently. The other picture must have been a picture of his mother, but it had been burned out. He had never gotten to see the face that was on that picture.

He sighed and closed the locket slowly. If one day he grew powerful and left this wretched place, he would do one thing before anything else. Find out about his past. For all he knew, his parents could be wanted criminals! He didn't care. He just wanted to know who they were.

He had had so many memories in this place and had so many friends, but they would never pass for a true family. Sometimes he though about running away, but with the war going on and all, he had no where to run to. It was sad really, that he was reduced to living in this scum hole.

He looked out the small window to see that the sun was setting, almost bed time. He hid the locket under his pillow again and lay down on the bed. He clicked out the light and closed his eyes tight, dreaming of the family he knew was out there, just waiting for him.

* * *

**Short I know, but it is the first chapter!!!! So yeah, no Gaara or Hinata in this chapter, but they'll be here later! Yay Kankuro however! And Michiru, Hiraku, and Arai! I hadn't announced who the other two ey? Dun worry, they'll pay a bigger part then you think. **

**So until chapter two, then…-walks into incinerator- **


	2. The leaf ninja!

**Time for chapter two! –Holds up two fingers- I'm already having fun with this story, and I hope that you lot are all enjoying it! There will be Gaara and Hinata in this chapter I promise you that!**

**I can't keep them out of the story for long, because I just might die! –Passes out from fun-**

_**Paging doctor Gaara, paging doctor Gaara!**_

**Gaara: Gheez….**

* * *

Breakfast at the INN for the children was a bowel of mush and a glass of water. Nobody looked forward to the food, but they did look forward to the fun. This early in the morning, Shinshuo was outside preparing the boats incase anybody came to the INN, leaving the kids alone to do whatever they wished. It was a chaotic time, where Arai tried his best to be the boss of everybody. Hiraku and Michiru sat alone, ignoring Arai's rants. 

"Then I climbed to the highest point of the mountain!" Arai said dramatically, climbing up on the table, "And I reached out for the golden mongoose, but no matter how far I reached, I couldn't grab it! I realized it was a genjutsu, so I quickly dispelled it. Then I found that the Golden mongoose of Princess Toucan was inside of the volcano!"

"Can I interrupt?" Asked a slightly chubby boy with brown hair and green eyes. He had a friendly face, one that Michiru knew well.

Michiru smiled slightly. This was Debu, a good friend of his. Debu was terribly funny and very nice, but he also knew when to be mean at the right times, like when Arai was picking on people for example.

Arai groaned and looked down at him, "What is it?" He muttered.

"Last time you told the story, the Golden Idol was a Weasel," He pointed out, smiling.

"Yeah, so?"

"This time, you say it's a mongoose."

"They're the same thing."

"No they're not."

Everyone in the room laughed at this.

Arai rolled his eyes, "Just, whatever man!" He growled, "Just lemme tell my story already!" He turned away and began to speak dramatically once more.

"That was a good one Debu," Said Hiraku, still giggling.

Debu smiled, "Thanks, it just annoys me how he lies so much. He's never even been to the Hidden sand village, yet here he is talking about it!"

Michiru smirked, "What's worst is knowing those thickheads actually believe him!" He watched Arai throw his arms wildly in the air, "I'd get bored with that after awhile."

They all laughed.

"So," Said Hiraku, placing her braided hair over her back so she could eat, "What do you guys think is taking Shinshuo-sama?"

"I dunno," Said Michiru shrugging, "And I personally 'dun care."

"You don't care?"

"Wrong?"

"Then what?"

"I said I 'dun care."

She shoved him angrily as he laughed.

"Listen up runts!" Snapped Shinshuo, entering the room.

Everyone froze.

"We have a visitor to the INN today," He informed them, "I want some of you to come out, and take his stuff up to his assigned room. Give him anything he likes, or else it'll be a beating you'll be getting!" He looked around, "Yes, Hiraku, Debu, Arai, and Hiraku. You four'll do, c'mon."

Arai leapt down from the table and marched proudly after the INN keeper, the other three following him a bit more reluctantly.

Michiru looked over Debu's head to see the visitor, and his eyes widened.

The man's hair was the color of the sun and outshined even Hiraku's blonde hair. His eyes were the deepest blue he had ever seen, almost like the color of the sea. On his cheeks were painted whiskers, for a reason Michiru couldn't name. But what most caught his attention, was that the man wore a forehead protector with the leaf village's insignia on it. This man was a ninja!

The man looked around at them and smiled. His grin was huge and stretched from ear to ear. When he spoke, his voice was cheery, "Well now, who're these little bludgers?" He asked curiously.

Hiraku looked out from over Michiru's shoulder. She smiled at the man and ducked behind her friend.

"They're just workers here, kind sir," Said Shinshuo, bowing.

"Workers," The man frowned slightly, "Little kids?"

"Well, they're orphans you see," Shinshuo explained, moving over to them. "So, I have taken them in and teach them the ways of keeping an INN and managing a doc!" he rubbed Michiru's head.

"Do you now, do you…" The man moved forward and knelt down before them, "Oy," He said, raising a hand in greeting, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to make you lots acquaintance!"

Hiraku hid behind Debu.

"You're a ninja!" Said Michiru breathlessly.

Naruto looked at him and his blue eyes widened slightly. He nodded slowly, "Yes, yes I am," He straightened back up, "I'm a full fledged jounin of the Hidden leaf village! I was just on my way to the sand village, and I needed a rest."

"Well this is the perfect place!" Declared Shinshuo, "Safe from the war and everything!"

"Yes, I know," Naruto said dolefully, "My Hokage informed me of that."

"Well, these four will take your bags up to your room and-"

"No need," Naruto waved his hand in Shinshuo's face in a bored fashion, "I'm a ninja. I think I can manage," He motioned to the bag on his shoulder. He turned towards the stairs then stopped, "I'll only be staying for one night however," He noted, looking at Michiru.

Michiru blinked.

Naruto smiled and walked up the stairs. The last thing the four children saw of him, was his headband tie flapping behind him.

* * *

The sand village was normally quiet at this time of day. Most of the ninja were out on the battle front fighting, or in the hospital recovering. Everyone else was inside, for no one dared to leave their house at this one time of day, for it was the hottest time, the time when the sun was at its peak. The desert birds sat atop the buildings, watching for any pray that may come along. The looked up in surprise as a figure rushed out of a house and toward the Kazekage tower. The clicked their beats eagerly and ruffled their feathers. 

The figure raced through the village until it finally reached the tower. It pulled open the door and hurried in.

The birds cawed in disappointment. The looked into the window of the Kazekage tower, to see a young man sitting at a desk.

His hair was the rich color of red whine, and his eyes were a bright green blue with dark rings around them. He was resting his chin on his fist and staring down at a scroll written in a different lingual then he knew. He sighed and rubbed his head wearily.

With this war going on, he had more and more work to do. He had also gotten an important letter from one of his closest friends in the hidden leaf village. It could only brighten his spirits, if at least by a bit.

He looked up suddenly as the door opened. No one should be coming to his office at this time of day. He knew that-oh…

A beautiful woman had entered his office. Her long dark hair was the shade of violet, and fell over her back shimmering in the light. Her eyes were bright silver and glistened in the reflection of the sun peeking in through the windows. Her soft face looked at the redhead, her rosy lips formed into a tight frown. She looked worried.

"Gaara…" She said in a quick and breathless voice, "I need to talk to you."

The Kazekage frowned, but stood. He walked around his desk and pulled out a chair for the woman. He placed it before his desk, still frowning. He moved over without a word and brought her and himself a cup of tea as she sat down. He sat down as well, his teacup in his hand, "What is it?" He asked sharply.

The woman frowned and lanced away, holding the teacup in her slender hands. She bit her lower lip, thinking.

Gaara sighed, "Hinata," He said sharply, making her look around at him. He stared intently at his wife, "What's the matter?"

She sighed and brushed her hair from her face, "I just…"

He watched her closely.

"Is there any word…?" She asked quickly in one breath, "F-from Naruto?"

"I thought it might be that."

She looked at him in surprise.

Gaara flicked through some of his papers till he found the letter. He handed it to Hinata wordlessly, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

She took it and read it quickly, her silver eyes flicking over it quickly. Her face brightened and she let out a relived sigh, "So he's on his way…thank goodness…"

"I don't see why you were so worried," Gaara noted in a slightly sarcastic voice. He looked out the window, frowning slightly.

"I can't see why you're not."

He looked back at her.

"I mean, with the war and all," She shrugged, "And then this," She waved the letter, "Sometimes I feel like going there myself, and-"

Gaara's teacup clicked loudly as he sat it down on the desk.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

"I didn't mean it," She said quickly, "And stop giving me that look!"

He didn't move.

"It's Naruto," He reminded her, quickly averting his eyes back to the scroll. Even though he tried to make these words of comfort, he had to say he was still a bit worried and stressed, though he'd never tell Hinata that. Gaara took a deep breath and let his head sink into one hand. The stress of this war was almost mind boggling, and he just…he just…

The sand gourd in the corner rattled dangerously, and chakra suddenly flared through the room.

Hinata was used to this by now. Whenever Gaara got too stressed, this always happened. She quickly grabbed his hand. The chakra flare died, and the sand gourd stayed still.

"You ok?" She whispered, clutching his hand.

Gaara nodded soundlessly. The palm of his hand dug into his eye, sparking a minor ache and little flickers of light. He was alright now.

"That was a bad one…" She said quietly.

"I'm just tired," He muttered, "I've been getting loads of work from the Daimyo's court, and none of it is easy. Then I have to take care of the reports Kankuro sends me from the front lines." He glanced up at her, "Then comes the worrying about you part."

"And why do you feel the need to worry about me?" She asked, crossing her arms, smirking slightly.

He gave her a serious look.

Hinata sighed, "Yes, yes, I know…" She stood and looked at him, "If you ask me, you worry too much."

"And you not enough."

"Hey, I worry about certain things."

"Yes, very few things."

They stared at each other for a long moment.

Hinata smiled, "Well, I need to head back home, so I'll see you there tonight then. And I'll stop coming in and bugging you…On one condition."

Gaara looked up curiously.

Hinata leaned over the desk and kissed him softly.

"You promise to go with me to the canyon before sunset. If you do that, then I'll make sure your work load and stress is reduced." She whispered in his ear.

Gaara was about to ask what she meant, but Hinata had already left the office, leaving the Kazekage in a confused silence.

* * *

"Did you see the forehead protector!" Cried Michiru, his eyes wide, "He's the real deal you guys, a ninja! He's an actual ninja!" 

"I learned a little bit about chakra," Said Debu, "And it seems he has a whole bunch of it! That guy must be really powerful!"

"But why would a ninja be here?" Asked Hiraku.

"You herd him," Michiru told her, "He's going to the sand village!"

"Why?"

"They're allies right," He said smiling, "He's probably gonna rendezvous with the Kazekage!"

"Do you even know what a Kazekage is?" Asked Debu.

"Idiot," Said Michiru crossing his arms, "The Kazekage is the leader of the hidden sand village!"

"You're pretty smart, ain't yah?"

Michiru whipped around to see Naruto standing behind him, smiling. He stood there for a moment, stunned. Suddenly his senses kicked back in. He leapt in surprise and fell over his own feet, falling flat on his face.

"You're such a klutz," Commented Arai.

"Here now, up you go," Said Naruto, pulling Michiru back onto his feet.

Hiraku sat on the floor with Debu, both laughing at Michiru.

The redhead sat up, frowning, "I meant to do that," He commented half heartedly, "I just…" He looked at Naruto who was smiling.

"Like I said," Continued the blonde, "You lot are pretty witty eh?" He smirked, "Yeah, actually I am going to the sand village to talk with their Kazekage. I'm surprised you figured me out!"

"So you know the Kazekage?" Asked Hiraku, her blue eyes sparkling.

Naruto nodded, "He's a close personal friend of mine."

"You mean you're friend with him?" Gasped Michiru, taking a step forward. He had herd that the Kazekage was a terrifying and powerful man, who didn't believe in such things as friendship and love. He had never thought that…

"Of course," Naruto smiled, "We've been friends for…well, a very long time…" He looked out the window, "I've made some mistakes with him in the past, and I was totally stupid during these times, but he always forgave me for them. He is one of my precious people that I have vowed to protect my whole life!" He clenched his fist and smiled at them. "Becuase you see...I've saved him many times, and he's saved me before, so we owe each other our lives. I couldn't think of NOT being friends with him!

"That' very poetic and all," Commented Arai, "But I herd that the Kazekage was a ruthless man who had no feelings for anyone." He frowned, "I thought he lived on blood and-"

"Well you herd wrong!" Snapped Naruto.

Hiraku gasped and quickly placed hand over her mouth. She could have sworn that his eyes flashed red just now. She stared at the shinobi, her blue eyes wide with wonder.

Naruto sighed to clam himself down, "The Kazekage is a very caring man," He said quietly, "He's even married and has a son…" He fell silent.

"A son?" Said Michiru curiously.

Naruto stared at him, and Michiru could have sworn there was a deep emotion hidden in those blue eyes. "A son…" He whispered, "A son that died in a raid that happened on the sand village." He cleared his throat and stood, "Well, it's getting late. I should be getting to sleep. Long way to go tomorrow!" He laughed nervously.

They all stared at him.

He fell silent, then smiled. "G'night," He said quietly. He turned and walked up the stairs silently.

Michiru frowned, remembering the look that had been in Naruto's eyes as the blonde looked at him. What had the shinobi seen inside of him that made him give Michiru such a fatherly like look?

* * *

**Yup, that was chapter 2!!!! Yay Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata!!! Ahaha…ha…ha….Ok, so things will start to get more intense pretty soon. I really want some fighting, so that might come up sooner or later. **

**And if you guys start theories about the characters, YAY! That means you like the sequel so far!!!!!! So until chapter three!!**


	3. A stressful work load

**So finally the timehas come for some intence fighting in this chapter! Well, not really but there is the begining of a fight, I can assure you that. Also a character will be coming into this story. A character I really hate...even though I hate him howver, my friend thought he needed more time in my stories, so I decided to put him in. **

**-Sighs- WHY oh WHY is my best friend so obsessed with him!? I need a nap...byby...-walks away-**

* * *

"Go home, Gaara," Temari had said. "Get some rest. You look like you need it."

Gaara wondered what he looked like now, and what his sister would have to say about it.

He walked into his study on the ground floor, stretching as he went. The capital had been noisy, and the Daimyo's guards had thought it their duty to make patrols around the VIP rooms. Not only did Gaara not need their protection, the noise of their marching feet had made his psychotic tendencies twitch by the end of the first week. Finally he'd taken to dozing for twenty minutes on the roof of the highest tower just before dawn. It hadn't done much to improve his mood, but it had kept him from getting homicidal after a fortnight.

Gaara grabbed a large cushion from the couch and tossed it into a windowless corner. The gourd made a small thud as it landed next to the improvised seat. He sat down on the cushion and leaned back against the wall, arms crossed, while a thick trickle of Sand pushed out the cork, hopped from its container and swept into a half-circle around him; an old habit that predated Hinata. Gaara glanced around in resignation, bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Gaara opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling, his expression flickering between the man the village respected as the Kazekage and the creature known as Gaara of the Desert, the one that had adapted himself a bit too well to the One Tail that once was inside of him. He didn't know where a child was wailing like that; it sounded like a baby, but he didn't know for sure. What he did know was that if the small creature didn't shut up-

Gaara woke up a bit further and automatically reined in thoughts of blood and a sudden silence. He settled back against the cushion, eyes closed, and tracked Hinata's movements with his ears and his sixth sense as his lover made her way towards the bathroom. Hinata's presence was soothing, even under these circumstances. Gaara let it appease him for a few minutes. Then he got up to get some work done. At least he'd snatched a bit of sleep from stress's jaws before the noise had woken him; not enough to keep a normal man functional, but enough for Gaara, who'd adapted to it.

Sure Gaara and Hinata had their own home, the one that his own father and Kazekage's before him had lived in, but it didn't mean that there weren't neighbors. Just next door a woman had had a baby not to long ago, and it constantly kept him awake when he tried to sleep. But he knew he wasn't the only one suffering from it. He knew how Hinata felt at the mention of babies. It really hurt her inside.

He opened his eyes slowly as he sensed another presence. He picked up his tea cup and took a small sip, before nodding.

"Sir," Said an ANBU called Nado, raising his hand into a salute as he appeared at the window.

The Kazekage nodded, Nado put away the salute, and that was the civilities out of the way.

"Is my brother around?" Gaara asked, going off on a tangent from the main subject he was sure Nado would want to discuss.

"No sir," Said the ANBU formally, "Kankuro-san is still out on the battle front with Kiba-san of the hidden leaf. He is expected to return from the battle lines in three days."

He nodded slowly, "Something else you wanted?"

"Well sir, we got a message from Naruto-san, saying that he should be arriving at the village within tomorrow's early light," Nado frowned under his mask, Gaara could tell.

"You'll have to forgive me," Gaara said with a small sigh in his voice, "I know you're mentioning that meeting at the higher up's court tonight, but I won't be able to attend." He glanced around when Nado flinched in surprise.

"But sir-"

"I'm busy tonight," Said Gaara pointedly. He picked up a brush, dipped it in some black ink, and began to write on the scroll he had pulled out. "The meeting can be held without me there. I should know my own responsibilities as the Kazekage, and I do. I doubt that a better reason could come up for why I am missing this meeting."

"And that reason, sir?" Said Nado a bit hesitantly.

Gaara paused in his brush strokes, "I'm going to the canyon with Hinata to watch the sunset," He said bluntly. He herd Nado mutter something, but he ignored it. "So you can tell them that I am busy on important matters," He set down the brush and looked out of the window, "Understood?"

"Yes sir…" Nado bowed and was gone in a flash.

Gaara sighed and turned to the door, his eyes narrowed, "Stop being a desert fox already," He growled, "I knew you were there the whole time."

There was an angry mutter and Temari opened the door.

Gaara stood and walked past his elder sister into the kitchen, "I'm getting something to eat," He stated, "Want something?"

"Don't try and change the subject," She growled.

Gaara stopped by the counter and stared out the window.

Temari crossed her arms.

The refrigerator clicked and started to hum in one corner. Gaara still hadn't turned away from the window.

Temari suddenly looked tired, and she wandered over to the counter, and poked without much interest at a couple of dirty plates in the sink. "Why are you skipping out on this meeting?" She muttered.

"It's not like I don't have reasons," He answered duly, "And you herd my reasons, didn't you?"

Temari frowned at her youngest brother, "Gaara, canceling a meeting just to spend a night with Hinata is-"

"It's not just that," He cut her of.

He rested his elbows on the counter and stared blankly at the window, "She's been thinking more and more about it lately, and she's been getting upset. I don't like to see her like that."

Temari sighed and leaned on the counter, crossing her arms. She looked at the back of her brother's head, a frown forming across her lips. "You know," She said quietly, "Love is an important necessity, I mean…I could be in Konoha with Shikamaru right now, but I'm not. You're the Kazekage, meaning you have to attend these meetings and-"

"Temari."

She paused.

Gaara straightened up and turned to look at her. There was a distant look his in bright green eyes as he spoke. "I know you're giving up your personal time with Nara to be here and do your work, but it's different for me and Hinata. You and Nara don't…" he shook his head slowly, "It's just not the same."

She winced slightly, "Gaara…" She looked away, "Sorry…" She grumbled, her eyes closed.

Gaara muttered something as a sign that he forgave her.

The Kunoichie uncrossed her arms and moved forward. She reached out, paused, and then put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled, "Hey, wanna go out for lunch? My treat!"

He stared at her for a moment. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, "Fine," He said, as if in defeat.

* * *

Naruto stretched as he stood from pulling on his shoes. The bed at the INN that he had slept on was very uncomfortable. Horrible living conditions, he'd have to warn his comrades not to come here. He leapt out of the open window and landed gently on the ground. He smirked and looked out across the water. Today he'd arrive at the sand village, and give the great Kazekage his report. He rolled his eyes. Sometimes he felt like more of a sand shinobi then a leaf one. 

He would also have to confront Tsunada when he got back to the leaf village. These living conditions were the worst, especially with these kids. He pulled out a kunai and walked over to a tree. He had herd that a companion of his was being deployed to the sand village as well, so he'd best leave whomever it was a warning note. He scratched into the tree bark, 'Beware of INN beds. Gives back sores. –Uzumaki' He smirked at his crude sense of humor.

He looked up at the sky and wondered if the deploy would be Sasuke. Ah yes…about three years back, Sasuke had finally returned to the village. It was terribly awkward however, since Gaara had been there on a visit. Gaara and Sasuke didn't like each other. Anyway, Sasuke had been under ANBU watch for a few days, until Naruto and Sasuke started hanging out with him. Now Sasuke was a jounin ninja, just like Naruto.

It had also been funny when Sasuke had gotten the chance to confront Sai. Sai's first question had been the same with Naruto. It was so funny because Sasuke nearly killed the blank jounin. Naruto shook his head slowly. He had some pretty insane friends back in the leaf village.

Well, he couldn't give any props to the sand village either. They had some pretty insane shinobi as well, after all…their Kazekage was sometimes insane himself. Temari was also deathly scary, and Naruto didn't know what Shikamaru saw in that girl! Then there was Kankuro. A decently funny bloke, but he really pissed Naruto of sometimes with his sly and sarcastic attitude.

He rubbed his head and leaned against the tree, staring at the cloudless sky. He frowned and sniffed the air. He was no tracker like Kiba, but he could still smell thing miles away. It was going to rain later, he could just tell it. There was a slightly salty and damp feeling on the wind, and even though there were no clouds in sight…yes…it would definitely rain later.

He sighed and looked back toward the INN. His eyes narrowed slightly. This place was supposed to be safe from the war, but he…

"Oy dope, you're taking kind of long huh?"

Naruto looked up in surprise to see Sasuke standing in the tree above him. He smirked, "So you caught up bastard?"

"Hn," Sasuke leapt down from the tree and landed beside the blonde, "You're so slow, it's not a surprise I caught up with you."

"Hey don't say that!" Snapped Naruto, "I stayed at this INN all night waiting for YOU to get here!"

"Whatever." Sasuke look at him, "Let's just finish up here so we can get to the sand village."

Naruto blinked and looked at him, "Are you sick?"

"What?"

"You actually want to hurry and get to the sand village!?"

"What?"

"The sand village!?"

Sasuke stared at him.

"You HATE Gaara and the sand village!" Naruto practically shouted.

"It's my mission dope," Sasuke growled, his black bangs falling into his eyes, "You should very well know that."

Naruto sighed and turned away, "Go on then."

"Come again?"

"Go on ahead," Naruto said once more, "I still have some business to finish up here."

Sasuke gave him a withering look.

"Just go," Muttered Naruto, "Tell Gaara that I'll be there in a few hours. And don't you dare slow down and wait for me or I'll kick your ass!"

Sasuke's look of worry turned into a glare. He snorted and turned away, "Fine, but don't think the Kazekage isn't going to scold you when you get to the sand village. You know he hates it when you make him wait."

"I'll take my chances."

Sasuke shook his head, and was gone in a flash.

Naruto waited until Sasuke's chakra disappeared completely, before turning towards the INN, "Ok," He said, "Stop hiding."

There was silence, then an angry mutter.

Michiru moved out from the doorway, his head down, hands in his pockets. He was frowning seriously.

"So, you decided to eavesdrop huh?" Muttered Naruto, crossing his arms.

Michiru closed his eyes, ready for a strike to come. It never did. He opened his eyes slowly to see that Naruto hadn't moved from where he'd be originally standing. He frowned, "You're not gonna kill me?"

"You crazy," Said Naruto in shock, "You're just a kid and you're not an enemy. Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I listened without your permission…" He muttered.

"That's no reason to strike a kid."

Michiru looked up, slightly thankful, "So…who was that man?" He inquired, jerking his head in the direction Sasuke had gone.

"That was Sasuke," Said Naruto, "He's another ninja from my village yah see. He went on ahead to the hidden sand village…" He paused.

"How comes you went on a sent him?"

Naruto smiled, "I had some things to finish up here first!"

"Like?"

Naruto looked at the boy and put his hands on his hips, smiling. Hinata was always to shy to ask questions, and Gaara wasn't much of a conversation type person. This kid…"You have one weird knack for questions," He said smirking, "Like hm….I need to talk to your boss 'bout something."

"He ain't my boss." Michiru replied sourly.

"Oh?"

Michiru nodded, "We all call 'im slave driver."

"Slave driver huh?" Naruto scratched his chin, "I might see why." He looked out over the water, and could just see the desert across it. He smiled at the thought of hearing Gaara and Hinata's reactions to his news.

"So you're…." He looked back at Michiru, "You're friends with the Kazekage, right?" He asked.

Naruto paused, then nodded.

The redhead rubbed his nose and glared at the floor, "What's he like?"

"Well…" Naruto was saying and suddenly he stumbled forward, an acupuncture needle narrowly missing him.

"Get down!" He ordered to Michiru.

"But-"

"Just do it!" Cried Naruto, his blue eyes wide. Michiru obeyed and fell to the ground, his eyes wide. Naruto had begun to make rapid hand signs, muttering under his breath as he did so.

* * *

Sasuke moved through the desert as quick as he could, kicking up sand behind him as he ran. His Sharingan was activated to keep an eye out for any enemies that might try and tackle him on his way to the sand village. That Naruto…the dope really knew how to piss him of sometimes. He was acting all serious. What business did he need to finish? He was just staying at some dumb little INN. He ran ideas through his head, but nothing came to mind. 

He hated how bright the sun was here in the desert. It personally annoyed him. He placed a hand over his red eyes as he ran, trying to shield them from the bright cutting rays of the sun. He wasn't dressed properly either. His leaf jounin jacket and black cloths soaked up the sun's heat right into his pale skin. He shook his head, despising this heat.

"Oy, getting hot Uchiha?"

Sasuke froze, his eyes wide. He hadn't even sensed this enemy with his Sharingan, meaning they must be powerful. He very slowly reached down for a kunai. Suddenly he felt as though he couldn't move at all. He growled, recognizing the technique. "You…" He muttered grudgingly.

"Me!" Said a sing song voice.

Sasuke felt the chakra string release him, and he turned around.

Kankuro, Gaara's elder brother, was smirking at him. "You're a long way from home, aren't you?" Sasuke growled.

"You're one to talk," Replied the puppet master, "I'm out here as the head leader of the front line, along with Kiba. I was just out scouting for cloud ninja scum, when I ran across a little forest beetle that flew to far away from his tree stump!" He smirked.

"Stuff it," Muttered the raven haired boy.

"Oh, forest beetle has a temper!"

"I said stuff it!"

Kankuro smiled, "Okay, Okay," He sighed and rubbed his head wearily, "I've been out here for four weeks with no fun, so gimme a break Uchiha." Ha frowned suddenly, "Wasn't Naruto 'posed to be with you?"

"The dope stayed at the border," Sasuke told him, "Said he had to finish up some business there."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't seem like something Naruto would do," Kankuro commented, narrowing his eyes, "He hates to deal with extra business less he feels like it."

"Yes, I know…" Sasuke said nodding, "But it was him, I'm sure of. It wasn't one of the enemies. Could you predict any reason why he would want to stay behind there for a bit?"

Kankuro paused, his painted face blank for a moment. He smiled, "What other reason?"

"….What?"

"Does he need another reason?"

"I 'spose…not…"

"Good," Kankuro turned his back on the Uchiha, "Let's go then," He said, "And hurry up. I don't want you slowing me down on the way back to my own village." He smirked, "Got it?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and followed the sand jounin.

* * *

**SASUKE IS BACKETH!!!!! I felt bad not putting Mr. Emo in my last story, so I decided to give him some time in this one. My Sasuke loving friends begged me to do it, so I apologize. So yes, kind if a cliff hanger I guess, but the story is getting a bit more intense now. **

**So anywho, I have a Christmas party to attend, so BYBY!!!!!**


	4. Our journey begins

**Time for chapter four people! -Jumps up and down- It's Christmas eve and I have nothing better to do then type up stories, ain't my life exciting!?**

**Sasuke: No**

**Who asked you Emo, chicken butt head?**

* * *

Michiru watched as Naruto made the quick hand signs, his eyes wide with fear and amazement.

Naruto finished his Jutsu once he blinked. A trio of identical ninjas leapt down through the trees towards them, each hurling a flurry of senbon, but Naruto's Jutsu completed and three other Naruto's appeared.

One of the ninja leapt at Naruto, flinging six kunai at him.

The jounin nimbly dodged each of them and responded by throwing his own kunai. He leapt away as another shower of senbon came at him.

Six more ninja leapt down from the tress, surrounding the Konoha ninja. Naruto got a good look at each of them, and his eyes narrowed. Cloud ninja.

The cloud ninja began to perform a jutsu.

Naruto made some hand signs and six more Naruto's were summoned. They flung themselves at the ninja, stopping their attack.

The leaf ninja leapt back till he was standing in front of Michiru.

"Michiru," Said Naruto as he faced the many ninja, "I want you to run, get as far away from here as you possible can!" He dodged another rain of senbon, "Now, get goin!"

"I can't without my friends!" Cried Michiru, running back to the INN.

"Michiru, wait!"

The redhead slid around the corner and hurried to where he knew Hiraku would be. He ran past Arai who blinked in confusion. "O-oy," Arai said, "What's up?" He growled when Michiru did not respond. He leapt to his feet and followed after him, eyes narrowed.

"Arai, 'the hell you following me for!?" Snapped Michiru.

"Tell me what's up and maybe I'll stop!"

"Hell no!"

There was a huge explosion from outside, knocking both boys of their feet. The INN vibrated, making all of the other kids in the building scream in terror, and began to make their way to the door.

Michiru looked up to see from a window that the building was on fire. He had to find Hiraku and get here out of here to safety! He leapt to his feet and continued on his way. He could hear Arai following him, but he ignored it. Right now, he just wanted to find Hiraku.

He kicked open the door that would of led to the corridor where she slept, but the whole hall way was on fire, probably from the earlier explosion. "Hiraku!?" He called into the flames, "Hiraku!?"

No answer.

"Hiraku!" He tried again.

Silence, and then…

"Michiru!"

He whipped around to see Debu running up to him, Hiraku by his side. Both looked unharmed but fearful.

"Good, you guys are safe," He said, relived.

"What's happening?" Asked Hiraku, her blue eyes wide.

"Can we get outta here!?" Cried Arai, "The whole building is gonna collapse!"

"We can't go outside, it's even more dangerous!"

"Huh!?"

Michiru sighed, "I was outside talking to Naruto, when these ninja from the hidden cloud village attacked him! They're the ones that are doing all this! They're the ones we need to stay away from!"

"Then what do we do?" Asked Debu.

Michiru frowned. He looked up, down, towards all of the doors and windows, then he got an idea, "The back door," He told them, "We'll go out the back door!" He grabbed Hiraku's hand and Debu's shirt collar and pulled them along. Arai stood there for a moment, before running after them.

Everyone was in a panic, trying to make their way to the back door. Michiru could see Shinshuo at the front trying to get his fat ass out of the door himself. Michiru could care less about the INN keeper, he just wanted to get his friends safely out of here, and-

"Michiru! Michiru!"

They saw Naruto battling outside the front door, dodging every attack they threw at him and beating back his opponents with a barrage of clones. He was not injured except for a small scratch on his face, "Michiru!" He yelled again, "Michiru, if you hear me, get out of here! Head to the sand village, you'll be safe there, just run!"

"The sand village?" Asked Hiraku.

"I dunno, but right now we just need to-" Michiru was cut of when someone rammed into him, knocking him backwards of his feet. He fell to the ground and banged his head on the hard concrete floor. He herd Hiraku crying for him to get up, Debu yelling, and Arai screaming…then everything went black.

* * *

Akume sat up in her bed, her red eyes narrowed. She looked around to find that no body else was in her room, even though she had felt some strange presence. Maybe she was feeling it from far away. She got up, opened her window, and looked out over the cloud village. Everybody looked in drenched conditions, and it was a horrible sight.

She couldn't care less though, and even if she did care, her father would just punish her. She was the daughter of Kumoashi, the son of Deku, the leader of the hidden cloud village. She had been taught to hate all other villages, especially the sand whose Kazekage killed her late uncle Koujin, and brainwashed her uncle Amagumo. At least, that was what she had always been told.

This war was something she was being trained for, something her father and grandfather were greatly preparing her for. By the way they spoke, it was almost as if they wanted her to kill the Kazekage herself! Huh, like she could do that. No matter how much training she received, she was still only thirteen, and the Kazekage was well…the Kazekage!

She turned away from the window and face her bedroom mirror. Her eyes were blood red, rubies against her moonlight pale skin. Her long black hair was tied into a bun on the top of her head, and glistened whenever the light stuck it. In short, she was very beautiful, but very deadly.

"OOOOOY! Akume!"

She sighed and turned back to the window. There was a boy with short brown hair that fell handsomely into his coal black eyes. He beamed up at her. His name was Ekiden, and he was always trying to win her over.

"What do you want, Ekiden?" She asked tiredly.

"Only to see your beautiful face!"

"Oh cut the crap," She hissed, "You know I have training first thing in the morning!" She glared down at him.

"Then train with me!" He declared, placing a hand over his heart.

"I'd rather train with a hippo!" She slammed the window shut.

Even though she had turned him down thousands of times before, no matter how rude she got, he'd be back and keep asking her out. Well, she had to give him credit for being persistent.

She quickly pulled on her day cloths and rushed out of her room up in the high towers of the center building where the nobles lived. She ran past the grand staircase and leapt over a small wall until she reached the meeting room where she was assigned to meet her father.

She stopped when she herd voices. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but….She placed her ear against the door.

"The main subject of the matter is," She herd her father Kumoashi say, "We know the Kazekage has a brat of his own, we just don't know where it is."

"It is probably very well hidden," Commented one of the elders.

"Yes…yes I thought so to…" Muttered Kumoashi.

"We need to send out a group, to find this child." Said Deku in his deep, dreadful voice, "For no doubt, the Kazekage would give up his village to see that the child remains safe."

"Yes, but there is the matter that they have Konoha on their side," Commented a council member. "And Konoha has the legendary Whirlwind leaf, Uzumaki Naruto. The container of the nine tails."

"Yes, and they also have the power of the Sharingan and Byakugan."

Kumoashi slammed his fist on the desk. Akume flinched. "We almost had the Byakugan twelve years ago," He hissed, "We had captured that Hinata girl, and we almost had that power!"

"Yes, but then the Kazekage snatched her right out from under us, didn't he?" Muttered Deku.

"Well," Said Kumoashi, "The main thing we must do, is find this child. When we do, the war will be in our-"

Akume hurried away from the door before she could hear anymore. This war was getting more and more dangerous by the moment, and she hated it. She didn't mind people dying, but the whole war itself was just something she wanted to stop. She stood in a corner, biting her thumb nail. She was…

* * *

"Michiru, Michiru please wake up!"

His head was pounding. What had happened? Had he passed out while mopping the lobby or something? He couldn't even remember what he'd had for breakfast today…

"Michiru, please!"

What was Hiraku doing in his bedroom? That was odd. He opened his eyes slowly to see the blonde haired girl leaning over him, her blue eyes full of concern for a reason he didn't know. Then…wait, the INN had been attacked! Naruto had been fighting, and he-

He sat up suddenly, his silver eyes wide, "What happened!?" He cried.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake!" Said Hiraku, releasing her held breath.

Michiru looked around in confusion. They were in the middle of a forest, no where he had ever seen before. He was on a bed of leaves, with Hiraku right beside him. Debu was sitting not to far of, and Arai was leaning on a tree.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at Hiraku.

"You hit your head," She told him.

"Duh, I mean with the battle!"

"Oh…" she frowned and looked over her shoulder, "I'm not sure. Everyone was in such a rush, we just ran. So the four of us ended up here in this clearing. We couldn't find anyone, not even Uzumaki-san."

Michiru rubbed his head, wincing as he did so, "Damn…" He hissed, "What did he mean by that?"

"By what?" Asked Debu.

"Naruto," Michiru replied, "He told me to go to the sand village. He said there I would be safe, but…." He frowned.

"Then we'll go to the sand village," Said Arai.

"Whoa, who said anything about you?" Snapped Michiru, "I was talking about myself, Hiraku, and Debu. You're not included!"

"You need my skills!" Arai snapped.

"Tch, what skills!?"

"Michiru," Said Hiraku pleadingly, "He won't survive if he doesn't come with us, and-"

"Like I care," Growled Michiru, struggling to sit up.

Arai glared at him.

"Maybe he should come with us," Suggested Debu, "I mean, he's fourteen, two years older then us."

"So!?"

Debu frowned at him.

Arai huffed and looked away, "Not like I need you weaklings anyway…" he muttered.

"Fine then, we'll just be planning our way," Growled Michiru, turning his back on Arai. "Ok Hiraku, Debu. We should probably head for the sand village like Naruto said, but we're on the border of the land of waves and the land of fire, so that might be a bit difficult." He rubbed his chin, thinking hard.

"We can make it," Said Hiraku, "It'll just take us awhile."

Debu nodded, "And it'll be dangerous. We'll have to pass over the front lines of the battle field."

Michiru sighed, "Then it's settled. That's where we'll be headed then." He stood up. His legs were still a bit wobbly, but he could manage. He paused at hearing someone scuffle their feet behind them. He turned with a heavy sigh.

Arai was staring at him, frowning.

"What?" Asked Michiru, crossing his arms.

"I…." Arai frowned, "I'm coming with you, weather you like it or not!"

Michiru stared at him for a moment, before turning back to Hiraku and Debu, "Fine, just don't get in out way."

* * *

"The sun is setting," Mutter Kankuro as he ran along side Sasuke.

"No duh…"

Kankuro glared at him, "I meant, that means that Gaara'll be out on the canyon wall around this time. Sometimes he goes out there alone, or other times he'll be with Hinata."

"That's right, they got married," Sasuke said quietly.

Kankuro nodded shortly.

Both came to s stop as they reached the canyon wall that surrounded the hidden sand village. It was cracked with years of aging and erosion, but still stood high and firm. Kankuro smirked. He spotted Gaara's bright red hair and Hinata's violet hair atop the canyon.

"Yo, little bro!" He called, "Get your ass down here!"

He herd the whirring of sand, and suddenly Gaara and Hinata were in front of him. Hinata was clinging to Gaara's arm, looking a little dazed.

"I still need to get used to san teleport…" She muttered.

Gaara stared at his brother, "What?" he asked quietly.

Kankuro made a waving motion in Sasuke's direction, and Gaara narrowed his eyes. Sasuke did the same.

"Why, hello Sabaku," Said Sasuke in a voice that was anything but polite.

"Uchiha," Said Gaara in an equally icy voice.

Kankuro shook his head, slightly amused, "You guys are hilarious."

Gaara frowned, "Where's Naruto?" he asked, "He was supposed to be with you when you got here."

"Don't look at me," Sasuke muttered, "Dope said he had something to finish up back at the INN he stayed at."

Silence.

"Well," Said Gaara suddenly, "I suppose you'll be wanting a room?"

"Yes…thank you…"

"Kankuro, get him a room to stay in," Gaara ordered.

Kankuro glared at him but obeyed. He turned and walked back towards the village with Sasuke.

Hinata smiled at Gaara, who was still glaring after Sasuke.

* * *

**'Cuz we all know that Gaara and Sasuke hate each other. GOD!!!! Where did Naruto go!? I miss his cheerfulnessess…es… anyway, I had fun with this chapter. Violence, and new character!**

**BWHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAH! –Ahem- ….so until chapter five my lovies…**


	5. The unwanted companion

**Chapter five time! I was cracking up because my friends are all saying that Michiru wants to marry Arai. I was giggling all the way through working on my homework, and telling my friends to shut up. But they didn't, oh nooo….**

**Man they get on my nerves…**

* * *

The round table in the council room was a relic of the first Kazekage; built of thick polished oak, it seemed to symbolize the gravity of the decisions taken around it. Whenever a meeting was in progress it was up to certain guards to guard the room to make sure no enemies got into the village and tried to gather information from these meetings. The most loyal guards were chosen for the job.

The council had just finished up a meeting and were walking out of the room, muttering to themselves. The Kazekage had not been present at the meeting, which really seemed to piss of the council and higher ups. The current guard could tell by the tone of their voices.

The guard sighed to himself and leaned on the wall. The Kazekage was his friend, but he couldn't think in anyway at all why a person like Gaara would skip out on such an important meeting. He glanced out the window towards the Kazekage's place of residence, but there was nothing there.

"Amagumo, what're you doing?"

He jumped and turned around to see Gaara's elder sister Temari staring at him. She was wearing her usual black kimono with her red belt wrapped around her waist to hold in her giant fan that was hauled over her back. Her green eyes, amazingly like her brothers, stared him down.

"Temari-san," Said Amagumo, a bit nervously.

Years a go when he had first met Gaara, Temari had been kidnapped by the enemy cloud village. Amagumo hadn't been sure of her personality, and thought that she's be a weak girly girl. He was dead wrong. She acted more like a tomboy, and was very violent and dangerous. She had been holding a small grudge against him for his previous thoughts on her.

"I'm just standing guard until all of the council members have cleared," He told her, frowning slightly, "But…Sabaku-san wasn't present for this meeting, and the whole council seems pretty mad at him."

"He spent the evening with Hinata," Said Temari.

"Euah!?"

"Not in that way idiot!" She rolled her eyes, "They just watched the sunset together atop the canyon. Jeez, you can be such an idiot sometimes!" She shook her head, but smiled, "Though, you have been a big help around here ever since Gaara made you on official sand shinobi."

"Um…thank you?"

Temari waved her hand absently, "Anyway, I came down here to get you. Uchiha Sasuke just arrived in the village and he'll be coming up here soon. You really might want to clear out," She smirked, "Because I just might have to kill that know it all bastard when he gets here."

Amagumo blinked, "W-what'd he do to you?"

"What'd he do to me!?" Temari laughed heartedly, "When he was twelve and I was fifteen, he kicked my ass in a fight! We were enemies at the time, and still kind of are, but I wanna get back at that little bastard!"

"Oh…uh, ok…"

He walked away hurriedly while Temari continued to rant about how much she hated Sasuke.

He shook his head as he exited the Kage building. Temari could be really scary sometimes, and he didn't want to get any deeper into her bad side. Kankuro was pretty scary himself. He was always getting drunk and in Gaara's words, being a total moron.

It had been interesting these past twelve years, living in the sand village. He had learned a lot more about the Kazekage, and had grown to be his friend. He had also gotten to know Temari and Kankuro better. It was a very dysfunctional family, considering that Temari was always threatening to kill her brothers. Though he knew that the would never. But she might, he didn't know.

Amagumo stopped and looked up at the canyon. He didn't see anyone on it, and frowned in confusion. Temari had said that Gaara was up there with Hinata, but he didn't see-

"Hello Amagumo-kun!"

He yelped and fell over, face first onto the sandy ground.

"You're to jumpy," Muttered Gaara, who had been standing behind Amagumo with Hinata.

Amagumo leapt to his feet in confusion, "Eh…what hit me?"

"You fell."

"Right."

He got to his feet and brushed the dirt of his cloths, "I was just uh, coming out here because Temari-san seems to be really angry right now."

"Yes, it's because Uchiha is here," Gaara growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hinata smiled, "Yes…I don't think you or either of your siblings like him very much," She stated.

Gaara frowned.

Amagumo smiled slightly, "Oh, has there been any word from Naruto-san?" He asked, looking from Gaara to Hinata.

Gaara shook his head slowly, "No. Sasuke said that Naruto needed to finish up some business, and Naruto told him to go on without him." He looked away, "But Naruto better hurry up…"

"UAGH!"

They turned in surprise to see Temari stomping out of the Kage building, looking rightfully pissed of. Her eyes were burning dangerously, and her hair was crackling with electricity. Sasuke ran out of the building behind her.

"You get away from me!" Temari snapped, her hand flying to her fan dangerously.

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You Bastard!"

Kankuro walked out behind them, his hands in his pockets He moved over to Gaara's side, a look of amusement on his painted face.

"What happened?" Asked Hinata with worry.

"Sasuke just looked at her and Temari got pissed," Kankuro told them with a smirk, "She's just steamed that he beat her all those years ago. You know how she feels about that sorta thing."

"I will cut you into a thousand pieces you bastard!"

"We're allies now, Temari, stop it!"

"You are so dead! Fight me now and we'll see who's better!"

"I'm not going to fight you!"

Gaara watched, frowning, "If Temari kills him that will only cause trouble for us." He glanced at Amagumo who was watching the scene with wide eyes. "Temari, knock it of."

She turned to him, "But Gaara-"

"You'll be leaving for the front soon, right?" He muttered, "You shouldn't be wasting your energy on killing one of our allies," Though it pained him to say so, for he wanted nothing more then to see Sasuke in pain.

Temari glared at Sasuke for a moment, before nodding slowly, "Whatever…" She stomped of, still looking pretty pissed.

After a moment, Gaara looked at the raven.

"What'd you say to her?" He asked in a monotone.

"That's just it," Growled Sasuke, "I didn't say anything…"

"….Tch…" Gaara turned, "Well, I better be getting to my meeting with Ebizou-jiisama. I've already skipped out on one meeting today, I can't skip out on another…" He glared at Sasuke, and then left toward the outer perimeter of the village. He narrowed his eyes as he walked.

He held nothing against Sasuke personally, it was more of…mentally. All those years ago in the chunnin exams, Gaara and Sasuke had fought. It was a battle that at the time, Gaara had personally enjoyed. Nowadays, he felt slight regret for all the trouble he caused.

Although, he had never really forgave Sasuke for all the trouble and pain he put his friends through when he went to join Orochimaru. It had caused him plenty of trouble at the time to, since he had been a chunnin of the hidden sand.

He sighed and his walking slowed as his thoughts quickened.

* * *

Michiru stopped to catch his breath. They had been traveling for what felt like days, but in all actuality, they had only been traveling for an hour or so. Maybe it was because none of them had ever left the INN before. He glanced over his shoulder at the others.

Hiraku looked like she could keep walking for ever, Debu looked like he was about to pass out, and Arai looked like, well…Arai. Michiru sighed and turned to face them all. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"We have to keep going Debu," he said quietly, "If we don't, we might run into those cloud guys again, and we don't want that."

"You know, you look scary when you cross your arms like that," Said Hiraku, smiling.

He frowned and shook his head slowly, "We've gotta be serious here. If we don't stay together and learn how to survive in the wild, then we won't make it to the hidden sand village!"

"Why can't we just go to the leaf village?" Muttered Arai, "It's much closer anyway."

"Because Naruto told me to go to the sand." Michiru growled, "And that's where I'll go if a jounin ninja wants me to!"

"Tch," Arai turned away, frowning.

"Anyway," Debu looked at Michiru, "We don't got any supplies, good, or nothing. Heck, we 'dun even got any money. How are we supposed to survive out here with no necessities?"

Michiru thought about this, and frowned.

"We could live of the environment," Suggested Hiraku, "Eat certain berries that ok for eating, drink water from the springs that grow around the land of fire, and make shelter with trees and use caves and all that," She smiled around at them, proud of her own idea.

"What about nutrition?" Asked Arai, "Meat and all?"

"Well…" Hiraku grinned, "Beans!"

"Beans ain't meat!"

"But they have nutrition!"

Michiru sighed and shook his head, "Look, we'll find a way to make money and then go into a town and buy some supplies. We'll have to work together though, or else it won't work."

"I ain't workin with you losers!" Snapped Arai.

"Then you can starve."

Arai blinked.

"Okay, let's go," Said Michiru, helping Debu to his feet.

"Wait, okay okay I'll come with you!" Yelped Arai, "Just don't leave me behind, please!"

"You're so pathetic."

"Not!"

"Can we stop fighting?" Pleaded Debu, "We're all friends here, right?"

"I'll never be friends with HIM!" Snapped Arai, glaring at Michiru.

"I'll think of you as a traveling member," Michiru growled, "But never as a comrade!"

* * *

Temari left the sand village in a flurry of the long traveling cloak she had placed over her shoulders for defense against the sun's rays. Her hair was tied up into the four ponytails, and she wore an ANBU mask over her light features. Sadly, this was the way she had to travel, current conditions being as they were. She couldn't be seen by the enemy. They knew her all to well.

She was the Kazekage's elder sister, and she had been the one the cloud village had caught twelve years ago. She was known well in the parts of the cloud village, really pissed her of. But in the leaf village, she felt more at ease since certain people feared her, and Shikamaru loved her.

"Temari-sama."

She looked to her left to see an ANBU running along side her. To the right was another. They seemed to have retreated from the higher lines at spotting her racing along the sand.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We were told to accompany you to the front lines," The one to her right said, "Kazekage-sama told us to keep a sharp eye on you."

"Ugh, I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

The ANBU blinked uncertainly.

"Tch," Whatever," Growled Temari, "I just want to get to the leaf village, and then get home. That's all," She sped up her step, almost leaving the two ANBU in the dust.

"Temari-sama, please slow down. We promised Kazekage-sama to protect you…" Muttered the ANBU.

Temari grunted in response. She didn't need to be protected! Why did Gaara think she needed to be protected? She growled and shook her head slowly. She didn't need protecting.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I got kinda brain dead with this one. Anyone see some huge similarities between Gaara and Michiru yet? Lol, and yes, everyone hates Sasuke-kun. –Not as if he doesn't deserve to be hated-**

**So I promise that the next chapter will be better. It's just starting up, so stuff'll get interesting soon, k?**


	6. A necesity I need

**What is this, chapter six? I think it is. Man I have a hard time keeping track of the chapters, in this and the violet rose. Hm…oh well. **

**Onto the chapter then!**

* * *

Michiru sighed as he sat down on a tree stump. Night had fallen, and they had all agreed that they needed to rest. The moon was out full and bright, and shone over them in the darkness. Hiraku had fallen asleep in a bed of leaves she had made herself. Arai was leaning on a tree, his blue green eyes staring straight ahead at nothing. Debu was asleep not to far away from Hiraku.

"Why're you so determined to juts get to the sand village?" Arai asked suddenly, shattering the nightly chorus.

Michiru stared at him.

Arai looked around frowning, "Well?"

"I don't have to tell you," Growled Michiru, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Arai narrowed his eyes, "Fine!" He huffed, crossing his arms as well.

"Copy cat."

"Cry baby."

They glared at each other.

"Will you guys stop arguing and go to sleep?" Muttered Hiraku, turning over in her leaf made bed. "If you guys don't get some sleep, you won't be walkin tomorrow morning…" Her voice faded as she fell back asleep.

Michiru glared at Arai and then leaned his head against the tree grudgingly.

They sat in silence for a bit, but neither fell asleep. They just couldn't find it in them to doze of like Hiraku and Debu did.

Michiru herd Arai heave a sigh in the silence of the night.

He sighed as well.

"Now who's the copy cat?"

"Oh shut up."

Michiru sat up and looked over at Arai, "Hey…"

Arai frowned, "What?"

"What do you think will happen?" Asked Michiru, "I mean, when we had to the sand village? Do you…I mean, do you think we'll be attacked since we have to pass through the front lines?"

Arai sighed and seemed to consider this for a moment. He finally spoke, "We'll probably be attacked, either by the enemy forces or the sand village, and be taken to whomever is charge. If we are taken by the enemy, who knows. If we are taken by the sand, we'll most likely be taken to the Kazekage."

"That'd be best," Michiru mumbled, "Naruto said to go to the sand village. He said we'd be safe there."

"Wonder why that'd be," Arai grunted, "From what I've herd, the sand is very hostile. I don't think we'd be, safe, there."

"Well, it's what Naruto said."

"And your trust him?"

Michiru looked at Arai for a moment, before nodding slowly, "yeah. Yes, yes I do trust him." He frowned, "But-"

"Sh!"

Arai looked around and motioned for Michiru to shut up. He did so. Arai crawled over to where Michiru was and peeked through the bushes, the redhead beside him.

"-Then we need to find him, wherever he went," Said a voice. The person speaking was very tall, and was wearing a mask over his face.

"Agreed," The second person was a woman. She looked to be around her mid thirties, and had an immense source of power about her. Her hair was a dirty blonde color that was held up into four ponytails. Her eyes were a deep forest green, such an amazing shade of green that Michiru wondered if she was wearing contacts. She had a huge fan slung over her back, and a bag over her shoulder.

"The INN was completely burned down," The man in the mask informed her, "We didn't find any survivors. Six children were dead, but that's all we found. Nothing else."

"Not even the owner?" Inquired the woman.

He shook his head.

"Who are they?" Michiru whispered.

"Look that the woman's forward," Arai replied in a undertone.

Michiru glanced at her forehead, and his eyes widened. She had a headband on over her forehead, allowing her blonde bangs to fall to the side of her face. On the headband was a sand village insignia.

"She's a sand village ninja!" He whispered, smiling. He tried to call out to the beautiful woman, but Arai clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Dumb ass!" He hissed, "Can't you tell that woman is powerful? She could kill you easily, I'm sure of it!"

"Temari-sama," Another man in a mask appeared beside the woman, "No sign of cloud ninja on the front."

"Good," Said the woman, Temari, as they called her.

"See?" Hissed Arai, "They call her, 'sama' meaning she is very important! You can't just call out to her!"

Michiru knocked Arai's hand away, but didn't say anything. He could tell the logic in the older boy's words, even though he hated to admit that he did.

The woman named Temari moved her hand to her head in a sweeping motion. She brushed her bangs back and narrowed her green eyes slightly, "If the enemy breaks through the outer barrier, call reinforcements from the village. I'm sure Kazekage-sama will be wiling to send out more men for this battle. If they break through the leaf's defenses, we shall help the leaf to defend the outer perimeter until more shinobi come."

Michiru squirmed in his spot, "Arai, we have to go talk to her! She knows the Kazekage, and Naruto said he was good friends with the Kazekage!"

"I-"

"Also," Temari said abruptly, "If you find anyone on the borders of any of the villages, capture them and take them into the interrogation squads. We can't let anyone break through our defenses."

Michiru shrunk on the spot.

"Told you," Arai muttered.

"Yes sir!" The two men in masks disappeared in a flash.

Temari stood there for a moment, before smirking, "Ok, c'mon out," she said in a quiet voice.

Michiru and Arai froze.

"Hehe, you caught me," A man moved out from the shadows.

The two boys let out sighs of relief.

The man had his hair up in a high ponytail. His hair was the color of sulfur ash, and his eyes the color of deep hazel. He had a leaf village headband around his arm, and a bored expression on his face.

"The legendary lazy ass ninja," Said Temari, a hum in her sweet voice, "Fancy seeing you so far out of the leaf village."

The man smirked, "Didn't know Kazekage would be sendin you out into battle so early," He responded.

"But of course," She said in an airy voice.

"Maybe we should wake the others and go," Whispered Arai.

"Sh, just watch," Growled Michiru.

The man sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I swear Temari…isn't it a little dangerous out here for you? Yah know, since the cloud village knows you so well and all?"

"Oh please," She rolled her eyes, "If I see those cloud bastards, they'll be heads rollin before the sun rises."

"Yeah, that's what you said one year ago with those mist ninja."

She glared at him.

"So," He said with a more serious note in his voice, "Any word on it yet?"

She slowly shook her head, "No." She sighed, "I haven't even told Gaara…" She frowned.

"What are they talking about?" Whispered Michiru.

Arai shrugged.

"You should," Added the man, "I think he'd want to know-"

"But I don't want to hurt him like that," She shrugged, "Anyway, I need to be getting back to the front."

"I think I'll go with you," The man mused.

"Oh, such a gentleman," She growled sarcastically.

Michiru watched anxiously as they turned and left, leaping up into the trees and out of his sight. He let out his held breath and sat back down in the leafs, "My one chance to talk to a sand ninja, and you stop me!" He shot at Arai.

"That woman would'a killed you on the spot!" Arai snapped.

"Probably not," Michiru growled, "Not if I know Naruto."

"And how do you know she knows him?"

Michiru turned away from Arai, and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Akume left her father's study after her training session was done. She was quite tired by now, and just wanted to go and sleep, but-

"Akume!"

She sighed as Ekiden came prancing up to her, his black eyes glittering. "What'd you want?" She muttered.

He grabbed her chin and smiled handsomely at her, "Ready to get married yet?" He asked smoothly.

Akume almost blushed, but didn't dare let him get the better of her. She pushed him away, her red eyes narrowed, "No," She said sharply, and walked around him.

"Aw come on," He said in a whiney voice, following her, "I'm thirteen and you're thirteen. We're almost to that age!"

"We are nowhere near that age, Ekiden."

"Five more years."

"Five years is a long time," She noted, "In five years, the war still might be raging. In five years, the war might be over. In five years, one of us might be dead," She frowned.

"Aw, dun be like that!" He said, still following her. "I'll never let out die! I'll protect you with all my life, for our whole life!"

She stopped walking suddenly, and turned to face him.

"Ekiden," She said seriously, "You know as well as anyone in the village that I am to be used as a tool to defeat the Kazekage and Hokage and win the war. You know very well that I most likely will not make it out of the battle, and you know very well that I cannot form bonds like that."

He fell silent.

Akume turned away, and-

"But, you don't have to be alone."

She glanced at him. He was smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, but I do." She turned her back on him and resumed walking, breaking into a run half way down the street.

* * *

Hinata sat alone in her room reading a book. It was the time of night when the moon shone into the window perfectly. She used the moon as a lamp for when she decided to sit up at night and read. She knew that Gaara was of preparing war time securities, but it still felt a bit lonely. She sighed, then froze.

Her nerves were prickling.

She sat up abruptly as she realized there was someone sitting in her chair at the desk. She didn't do more than sit up, though, because at the same moment she became aware of the intruder, her senses and the odd tingle she always felt in the chest area identified the shadow-upon-shadow sitting there.

"Ga-" Hinata bit her lip and glanced at the wall behind her.

The Jounin barracks had been built knowing it would house a dozen hair-trigger killers (well, at this point in time, eleven hair-trigger killers and one Jounin who slept nice and soundly). The walls were thick, with built-in wardrobes, cupboards and storage closets between each room to give them further isolation. That being said, Hinata knew that a raised voice could still be heard by neighbors who trained their hearing for battlefield conditions.

"Gaara, everything okay?" She whispered cautiously, "Shouldn't you be at the war time meeting?"

The dark shape didn't move, but his breathing was regular and there was no smell of blood or anything untoward.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata quietly asked.

She reached out and turned on the light so that she could see her lover's profile more clearly.

Gaara was staring blankly at a pot of flowers on a nearby shelf. He hadn't even blinked when the light hade come on.

"Want to sit down?" She asked brightly.

He stood their for a moment, before moving over and sitting down on the bed beside her.

"So what're you doing here so late?" She whispered. Yes, this was Gaara's house as well, but he would normally be at meetings right now.

"The meeting got out early," He said in an undertone.

"Oh."

Silence.

"Still no word on where Naruto is?" She whispered. At a grave shake of the head from Gaara, she sighed slowly. "Yes…I…I thought as much."

"He'll be fine," Gaara said, a factual tone about his voice, "It is Naruto after all. The legendary Konoha Whirlwind."

"Ha-ha, yes…"

"Hinata?"

She turned to ask 'what' but was cut of when the redhead leaned in and kissed her. She blinked in surprise, but after a moment, accepted it. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck and closed her eyes.

They broke apart and Gaara stared at her intently.

"What?" She asked in a breathless voice.

"Usually," He said quietly, "It is you, who makes the first move."

She smiled, "Well, it's late and I'm a little unorthodox right now, so…" She shrugged slightly.

"Oh, the heiress to the Hyugga clan, unorthodox, hm?"

"Yes, and you're one to accuse, Kazekage-sama?"

"Hm, touché…"

The kissed again. Hinata instinctively laid down on the bed, still kissing her husband, arms still around his neck, forcing him down with her.

The hadn't done this for awhile now, and Hinata had forgotten how happy she felt when she kissed the monotone voiced redhead. She felt a swelling in her chest, and she felt like…

There was a knock on the door.

"Gaara?" Came Kankuro's voice, "Gaara, put your pants back on and let me in!" There came a few rapid knocks.

"Shut up dimwit," Gaara snarled, "We're not even doing that!"

"Oh…then can I come in?"

Gaara growled, "Yeah…sure."

The door opened and Kankuro walked in. A smirk spread over his lips, "Well, well. Looks like you two were doing, _something._"

He dodged a bullet of sand and laughed.

"Aw c'mon Gaara, you have no sense of humor!"

"Don't get me started," Gaara growled, sitting up. Hinata's face was as red as his hair as she looked at Gaara's elder brother.

Kankuro just snickered.

"So what'd you want?" Gaara asked, narrowing his eyes.

Kankuro sniffed and looked around the room.

"Oh just spit it out!"

After a moment, Kankuro laughed loudly, "Temper, temper little brother!" He skillfully dodged more sand, "Anyway, we got a report from the outer perimeter."

"Oh?"

Kankuro nodded, "It seems that some cloud ninja came into the area and were fought back out, but five of our men were ,lost."

Gaara frowned. Being Kazekage was difficult because…because he had to deal with the pain of loosing his trusted men…

* * *

**Gaara and Hinata needed some time together damn it!!!! They needed LOOOOOOOVEEEEE!!! And Temari, now Michiru knows who Temari is, he knows whom is aunt is, WBAHAHAAHAAHHAHAHA!!!!**

**So…me happy. I got Bleach, shattered Blade for Christmas! WEEE! So, until chapter seven! –Skips away to play Bleach-**


	7. Stress and Bless

**This is chapter seven right? I think it is...**

**Gaara: -Nods-**

**It is? Really?**

**Gaara: Yeah**

**COOL!!!!!**

* * *

Hiraku sat up with a yawn. She had slept good last night, except for Arai and Michiru arguing half way through the night. She noticed now that both were fast asleep. She smiled softly and brushed her blonde bangs from her eyes. She would have to take care of these three, wouldn't she? She was the only girl here after all, and well…Debu liked to eat, a lot. Arai was bossy, and Michiru had anger problems.

She well…she knew her faults very well, because Shinshuo had constantly reminded her of what they were. According to him, she was a…worthless, baboon headed, brain dead reindeer shit face. Although Michiru had constantly told her to ignore this, she felt it was true.

All she could provide was the ability to cook, and that was all. She couldn't fight, that was for sure. She wasn't brave, and she wasn't smart. In short, she was completely useless.

She stood and stretched as the morning light leaked down from in between the gaps in the trees leaves.

"Hiraku? You're awake?"

She looked around to see Arai sitting up.

She put her hands on her hips, "Gonna pester me now, Arai?" She asked in an icy voice.

"Nah, to early for that shit," He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

She blinked.

He stood and yawned, "So, what's for breakfast?"

"I'm not sure…"

He glanced at her, "I thought you were like, the food expert or something?" He muttered.

"A-am not! Where'd you get that idea!?" She snapped, narrowing her bright blue eyes at him.

"You said all that shit yesterday about knowing how to cook, now you're saying you don't?" he frowned and brushed his brown hair over one of his coal black eyes, "Well? Which is it woman?"

"D-don't call me woman!" She snarled, blushing.

"What? You're a guy?"

"NO!"

"Ten why can't I call you woman?"

"Call me by my name damn it!"

He smirked and rolled his eyes, "You girls react to highly to the most subtle things," He stretched and ruffled his flat lying hair. "I swear, it wasn't even that insulting?"

"Well," She sniffed, putting her hands on her hips, "how would you feel if I called you, man?"

"I'd like it!" He said beaming, "That'd mean you think I'm fully mature and an adult!"

"But I don't."

He shrugged.

"So," He said after a moment, "Last night, Michiru and I saw some sand shinobi near by."

She looked at him wide eyed, "Really?"

He nodded, "Michiru wanted to call out to them, but this one woman was damn powerful, she could'a killed him with one chop of whatever jutsu she used," He shook his head slowly.

She sighed, "If we keep moving, we'll be able to reach the sand village by sunset tonight…"

"If that's a good idea."

"Huh?"

"The sand is a very hostile village," he explained, "They don't show mercy. If we go to the sand, we'll have a sword at our necks in no time at all, I can assure you that." He frowned.

Hiraku narrowed her eyes, "You sure?" She asked.

He nodded, "yes. I know some things about that sand, and that's what they'd do, believe me."

She shivered, "I'm not so sure if I want to go to the sand village now."

"But your promised Michiru, right?"

She nodded slowly.

"Humph…" Arai placed his hands behind his head and leaned back against the tree, "Whatever…I just know when we're done with all this, I'm leaving you losers for good."

"Hm…good for you Arai."

"Wuz guin on?" Muttered Michiru sitting up. He blinked his silver eyes in a dazed way and looked around, "Mornin already?" He yawned.

"Glad to see you're awake," Said Hiraku smiling, "Arai was just telling me about your little misadventure last night."

Michiru scowled at Arai, "I still say we could of at least followed that woman. She might of taken us straight to the sand village!"

* * *

"Tch, that meeting was a load of stress," Gaara commented as he sat his gourd unceremoniously onto the floor with a cloud thump. He ruffled his red hair and turned to face the window, "I mean…I even wonder what the entire point of it was…" He turned and glared, "And I would like to know WHY all the council members have followed me home!"

Ebizou and the rest of the council was standing near the door, watching him closely. Hinata was sitting on a futon on the floor, watching the scene with slight confusion in her silver eyes.

"We just though you needed some rest," Said Ebizou with a warm and paternal smile. "That is why we ended the meeting before we could get to the main point, and-"

Gaara had narrowed his eyes to slits, "Oh, so that wasn't the whole point of the meeting?" He asked narrowly.

"Gaara, maybe you should just rest-" Tried Hinata, but Gaara was in one of those moods where he wouldn't listen to anyone.

"Then let's go back to the meeting hall, and finish it officially," He growled, his skeptical green eyes flicking over the whole of the council.

"Oh come now Gaara," Ebizou tried, "All you need right now is some rest, before-"

"I don't need rest," The redhead hissed, "I need to do my job-hmm…"

Hinata, in a flash of instinct, had dug her thumbs into Gaara's shoulders. Gaara was a walking case of back tension at the best of times, from the constant control he exerted over himself, not to mention the way he held himself to carry the gourd. And Hinata, on her side, was very good with muscles.

Gaara slowly leaned into Hinata's fingers, apparently forgetting what he'd been talking about. Hinata had never ever considered doing this outside the privacy of their home before. She tried to stay professional and reserved in public at all times like a good Shinobi should, and this was something private and intimate. Besides, this was Gaara, who'd remained untouchable throughout the village for most of his life. If Suna learned that the previous cold killer and their present-day Kazekage could be so easily tamed with a back rub, they'd probably die of collective shock.

But all means were good if it got Gaara to cooperate now. Hinata managed to coax Gaara to lie down, then went over his shoulders, the tops of his arms and his chest (trying to forget there were a bunch of elderly councilors staring at her). Gaara blinked, dazed.

"…Don't need to…rest…" He muttered, his bright eyes still rearing on the though of it all. He leaned his head back so it was resting in Hinata's lap.

"Hmmm. Don't stop..." he mumbled. Hinata did her best, working on Gaara's neck, which got her a small sigh of pleasure. Hinata was going to remember doing this in front of a snickering Ebizou-jiisama later. And she was going to cringe in sheer mortification; she just knew it.

In his lap, Gaara rubbed one dark-ringed eye with a shaking hand loosely curled into a fist. He didn't look like the aloof Kazekage now, or like the dreaded Gaara of the Desert. He looked like a young boy who'd stayed up too late, and was too tired to hide his sleepiness from his parents anymore.

Hinata gently drew back a few strands of hair from Gaara's forehead and massaged his temples. She suddenly didn't care if the whole village was watching. She was going to defend Gaara to the last of her strength, and beyond. Nobody was going to hurt her husband any further; especially not a bloody big case of stress which Gaara refused to believe was real.

She felt Ebizou's eyes on her and looked up.

He nodded slowly in approval, "Very good Hinata," He said, hiding a smirk, "If anyone in the village could get Gaara to lie down calmly without a fuss, it'd apparently be you."

"Hmm?" Gaara mumbled in Hinata's lap, his eyes still closed. "Did you say something...?"

"No, Gaara. Rest," Hinata whispered, rubbing as much of Gaara's back as she could reach.

The next few hours passed quietly. Gaara drifted in and out of a light doze, his form of sleep. Hinata stayed awake, doing her best to help Gaara fall completely asleep.

A hint of grey light yawned at the edge of the window, announcing without any fanfare the arrival of a sleepy dawn.

In her lap, Gaara breathed out deeply and his muscles loosened.

He'd finally fallen asleep.

Hinata sighed and rubbed her head wearily.

"Good," Whispered Ebizou, "You know, he's really been overexerting himself lately and we just wanted him to feel at ease and rest for a bit. He can get back to work after he's had a good long sleep."

Hinata nodded slowly.

"We'll just be going now," Said Ebizou, smirking. The elders left, and Hinata herd some contained giggled escape them as they shut the door.

Hinata rolled her eyes and looked down at Gaara, who was still fast asleep. She smiled.

* * *

"And what would have happened when we got there?" Arai replied angrily, "We would have been captured and taken to the interrogation squad!"

"Then we'd just tell them we are orphans that need a place to stay," Michiru said, "I mean, it's the truth!"

"But the truth isn't always the best!"

"In this case I bet it would be!"

As suddenly as he had yelled these words at Arai, a knife was at his neck. He looked at the others with wide eyes.

Debu was still fast asleep, Arai hadn't moved, and Hiraku looked terrified.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," A voice hissed in Michiru's ear, "Any of you for that matter…"

Michiru slowly glanced at the person who held the kunai knife to his throat. It was one of those masked ninja, just like the ones from the previous night! Two others leapt down and grabbed Arai and Hiraku. A third pulled a sleepy Debu to his feet.

"What's happnin?" Asked Debu sleepily.

"You idiot," Snapped Arai, 'We're being taken prisoner, that's what!"

Debu looked up in horror at the ANBU that held him.

"We knew you little rodents had been following us for some time now," Hissed the ANBU holding Michiru, "We were just waiting for the proper time to grab you, and take you in for interrogation."

Arai muttered something and hung his head, "See? I told you this would happen!"

Michiru glanced at the ANBU holding the knife to him, "What village are you from?" He asked with meager interest.

The ANBU seemed to consider telling him, then answered, "Sunagakure."

Michiru beamed and Arai moaned.

"Now," Said the ANBU holding a terrified Hiraku, "We'll be taking you kids back to our base camp, and let our captain tell us what to do with you. If your lucky, you'll be killed the quick and painless way."

"And what way is that?" Asked Michiru.

The ANBU smirked under his mask, "Death by…sand."

* * *

"Ow….ow….ow…tsssssh, ow, that hurts…" Naruto pulled the bandages onto his arm to tighten them up. He winced at the stinging pain that went up his arm. Those damn cloud ninja had given him some wicked injuries that were not to be proud of.

He glanced up at the sky and narrowed his eyes to see that morning's light was just breaking through.

He moaned and rubbed his temples painfully.

He had fought those damn cloud ninja for two days before he finally killed all of them with his Odame Rasengan. It had been painful and tiring, but he had finally managed to do it. Now however, he just wanted to sleep.

No matter how much he just wanted to sleep, he had to get to the sand village and tell Gaara about the INN being destroyed. He had to tell Gaara about…about him loosing Michiru. Where ever he was, Naruto hoped the kid was safe. If Gaara found out that Michiru was dead, he would kill Naruto on the spot. But Naruto prayed and prayed that Michiru was still alive somewhere, well, why wouldn't he? He was Michiru's godfather after all.

* * *

**Naruto-kun ish being backeth! Bet yall didn't see THAT comin, eueh? MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Gaahina fluff, yayness! I've been dieing to type Gaahina fluffiness for ever, now I finally got to do plenty of it!**

**Next chapter will be a mixture of funny, drama, romance, angst, and plenty o plenty of Kankuro abuse! –Evil laugh-**


	8. Beautiful, dangerous woman!

**This is chapter eight now, -bows- I've been cleaning my room like, all day so my arms are killing me, but My room is clean for once! And I finally counted...I have about sixty mangas pilled up on my desk that I use for drawing and writing, so that's alot I think! They were always scattered all over my bedroom floor, making it hard to find a single one and making it hard to walk around!**

**I finally finsihed my room, and my dad says that I have to many mangas. I told him, you can never have to many mangas. He glared at me and I just walked away smiling!**

**Anyway, I'm done with my little rant. Onto the chapter! -Points down-**

* * *

Michiru, Hiraku, Arai, and Debu were led through the forest by the group of ANBU. Hiraku looked as though she was about to have a heart attack, to Michiru fell back a little bit to stand beside her. Arai was glaring back at Michiru and Debu seemed oblivious to the danger they were in.

"Once we talk to the captain," An ANBU told them, "You shall be taken to the hidden sand village as prisoners, so don't be acting like it's a vacation or whatever."

"Oh we won't," Arai reassured him, "We didn't even want to get caught in the first place!" He snapped, glaring at Michiru.

"Well then," Said the ANBU, "You should've been more discreet about your chakra."

"But we don't know anything about chakra," grumbled Debu.

"Well, that is your fault, isn't it?" Snarled the ANBU at the back, "Filthy children. You should'a just stayed in your village where you belonged!"

"Yeah, that's the problem here," Muttered Michiru, "We're all orphans and we don't live in a village. We lived in an INN, working there for food and shelter." He looked around at them.

The ANBU had fallen silent.

"I just want this stupid adventure to be over and done with," Hiraku said quietly, "I wished we were still back at the INN."

"You crazy Hiraku?" Said Michiru grinning, "This is what life is all about! Adventuring and everything that comes with it! Bad and good, this is where the fun happens and heroes are made!"

"Oh…you read too many books," Noted Arai, snickering.

Michiru glared at him.

"Oi, shut your traps," Ordered the ANBU as they stepped into a clearing. The clearing contained about six tents with a large fire in the middle. About twenty ANBU sat around the camp and looked up as the newcomers entered their barrier. Some had their masks of, and gave the four children a very narrow and suspicious look.

"Wait here," Instructed the ANBU that had led them here. He walked of towards a tent, entered, then silence.

Michiru looked around at all of them with fascination. These were shinobi, real shinobi! He was surrounded by them to, this was all to cool!

"Sp, Michiru," He looked around at Arai, "Let's make a run for it."

"Hell no," The redhead growled, "I want to stay! This is so cool!"

"Idiot," Arai hissed, "They're gonna kill us!"

"He is talking logic you know," Hiraku tried, "I don't want to die, and we have to get away before they kill us for real!"

He just shook his head.

Debu frowned, "Maybe you should listen to Hiraku and Arai," He murmured, "I think these people really will kill us if we're not careful in what we say…"

"Then don't say anything," Michiru replied, "Just leave the talking stuff to me, ok?"

"Oh my…" Arai frowned, "We're doomed."

There were some hushed voices, and the whole camp fell silent. The tent doors flew open, and the woman from the previous night walked out. Her blonde hair was down from the four ponytails and fell gracefully into her green eyes. She looked around at the ANBU, eyes narrowed.

Everyone bowed except for the children.

The ANBU leaned over and hissed, "Now you idiots! That is Temari-sama, Kazekage-sama's elder sister!"

Temari scanned the clearing, before her eyes rested on the four children, "Well then," She said in her rough, yet angelic voice, "What do we have here?" Her eyes trailed over all of them, then rested on Michiru. They widened a fraction and a look of unease spreads over her features.

"We found these four out in the forest," She the first ANBU, "It seemed suspicious and we were thinking that they might be cloud village spies!" he stood still, waiting for Temari's answer.

"Hm? I'm sorry, what?" Temari blinked and seemed to pull herself out of a daze. Before the confused ANBU could repeat his statement, she walked over to the four children. She placed her hands on her hips and studied them closely, "So," She said softly, "What would four younglings like yourselves be out in a forest like this, in the middle of a war?"

"We're going to the sand village!" Michiru declared boldly, making the others groan.

"Oh?" Temari smirked, "And why, may I ask, are you wanting to go to my village?" Before he could answer, she bent down to eye level with him, "Choose your words carefully," She said in a whisper with a hint of something sinister.

Michiru gulped. He took a breath and looked her bravely in the face, "A leaf shinobi told us to go there! He said we'd be safe there!"

Temari blinked, "Leaf shinobi? What leaf shinobi?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

A smile broke across Temari's rosy colored lips. She straightened up, threw back her head, and laughed.

Hiraku and Debu looked at each other in confusion.

Arai frowned, and Michiru blinked.

"Ahahahahaha!" Temari put a hand over her chest to calm herself down, "Ehahahah! Hoo boy!"

"W-what?" Said Michiru, his eyes wide, "You don't believe me!?"

"N-no kid! I believe you!" Said Temari, whipping her eyes dry of the tears she had summoned up from laughing so much, "Naruto is a good friend of mine! I should of expected…phhhht bwhahahahahaha!!!!"

The ANBU didn't seem to know what to do, and just watched their captain laughing her head of.

After a moment, Temari's laughter died into little giggles, "Ehehe…" She straightened up and crossed her arms, beaming, "Okay you four little runts!" She said cheerfully, "You'll be coming back to the sand village, with me!"

"You mean you're not gonna kill us?" Asked Debu, his eyes wide.

"Hell no," Snapped Temari. She smirked as she looked at Debu. _Ha…that kid reminds me of Choji! _"You kids are probably from that INN that was burned down, am I correct?"

"Y-yes," Said Hiraku nodding.

"Good," Temari smiled, "Then it's settled!"

"Uh, excuse me lady," Growled Arai crossing his arms, "I don't think we HAVE to do what you say! I mean, I am the oldest our little group, so I get to say if we go with you guys or not." He smirked.

Temari paused in her action of turning back to her tent. She slowly turned around to face Arai, a smile spreading across her lips. She gently pushed Michiru, Hiraku, and Debu out of the way, and walked up to him. "So," She asked in a very sweet, motherly voice, "You feel the need to…disobey me?"

"Duh," Arai rolled his eyes, "I mean, we don't take orders from old ladies like you!"

"Hm…that so?" Temari reached back a hand and rubbed her head, "That's odd, because…" She grabbed the fan that was tied around her back, and pulled it out. Wind flew all around them slicing at the tree and screaming as it flew in and out of the ears of the children and ANBU. She slammed it's edge to the ground, and this time there was no sweet look upon her face. Her eyes were narrowed to slits, and there was something deadly about the air around her.

"Because last time I checked, you were just a little kid, while I am the Kazekage's elder sister and mistress of the wind." She didn't shout, but more of whispered. Sadly, it was not the kind of whisper to lull a baby to sleep. This whisper held a death threat in its depths.

Arai looked at though he might pass out.

"Now," She hissed, "You can either join us and your friends here to the sand village, or I can kill you right now. Which do you prefer?"

"T-the s-san-sand…" Arai whispered.

The perky smiled returned to Temari's face, and the threat of death was gone, "Good!" She said cheerfully, patting him on the side of the face.

She straightened up and closed her large fan with a loud _snap! _She smiled at all of them and returned to her tent.

The others moved back over to a white faced Arai.

"Didja wet yourself?" Asked Michiru.

Arai just glared at him.

"So, where are we to sleep?" Asked Hiraku, looking up at the ANBU.

"I will ask Temari-sama," He said, retreating to her tent. He entered to see Temari leaning over her desk, eyes blank as she stared at the wood. "T-Temari-sama?" he asked.

She blinked and her eyes went back to the vibrant green everyone knew so well. "Huh?" She turned to face him.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"Remove your mask when you speak to me personally, Chongiru," She murmured, rubbing her eyes.

He lifted his hand and removed the ANBU mask to reveal his face. He had skin that was a bit dark from living in the desert for so long, with pure white hair. His eyes were a sandy brown tinted with blue.

"That's better," Temari breathed, "I always hated those damned masks…" She took a sip of sake from the bottle on her desk.

"Is something the matter, miss?" Asked Chongiru.

Temari gave a slow nod of her head, "Who know who that boy is, correct?"

"Which one?"

"The redhead."

He gave a puzzled shake of his head.

Temari groaned and turned to glare at him, "That's my nephew!" She snapped, "Michiru! Isn't it obvious!" She stared at her sake cup, "He has Gaara's face and hair, and Hinata's eyes. Hell, I bet he even holds to trait of the Byakugan!" She downed another cup.

Chongiru's eyes widened. He peeked back out the tent to where the children were. Yes, on closer inspection, the boy did look amazingly like the Kazekage-sama!

"This sucks…" Temari groaned, "We can't let Michiru find out who his parents are, or he could be in danger from the war!"

She frowned, "Gaara's gonna kill me for bringing him to the village, but I don't think I have any other options now…I can't let him alone now that I've found him. I have no other choice but to take him back…"

"You could take him to the leaf village," Chongiru suggested.

Temari considered this, then shook her head, "Naw…I wouldn't be able to pull myself to do it. Now that I've found him, I…" She sighed.

"Well, then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out," Chongiru concluded, shrugging.

"Yeah…I guess…" Temari tilted her head back a bit and downed the rest of the sake bottle, "Damn…this is gonna be one hell of a ride Chon…I can tell a lot of shit is comin our way."

* * *

"Damn it…" Growled Kankuro as he dropped the stack of papers he had been carrying. He stared at the papers that had flown all over the street, and finally bent down to pick them up. Damn…the elders just had to make him do all this work, didn't they? He hated it! He wasn't an errand boy! 

"Need some help?"

Kankuro looked up in time to see Gaara kneeling down to help him scoop up the pile of papers. The puppet master eyed his suspiciously.

Gaara glanced up and frowned, "What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, why?"

Kankuro narrowed his eyes, "Are you really Gaara?" he poked his forehead.

"What's with you?" Gaara growled, knocking his hand away.

"The real Gaara would never help me…"

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "Listen idiot," He snarled, "I'm only helping you pick these up, because these are important documents that are to be taken to MY office, and I do not wish them to be in poor condition!"

A satisfied look spread over Kankuro's face, "Okay, that's more like it."

Gaara just rolled his eyes and gathered the papers into his arms, "Temari should be coming back soon," He commented.

"Yeah?" Kankuro sighed heavily, "To bad."

Gaara looked up.

"What? You can't tell me that you don't enjoy not having her around?"

"Considering that I am the youngest and I have to make sure that you and her don't get into trouble…" The redhead tilted his head to one side, "I'd say I do prefer her out and about, instead of here causing more problems for me."

Kankuro smiled, "See? I-"

"That goes same for you."

Kankuro's smiled vanished and his eyes narrowed to a pointed glare.

Gaara just shrugged.

They gathered the rest of the papers and headed back towards the Kage building. Kankuro frowned at the silence, and turned to make some conversation between himself and hi brother.

"How's Hinata?" He asked with mild interest.

"Sleeping."

"Ah."

It was very hard to hold a conversation with Gaara because nothing ever sparked his interests. The redhead would only engage in a conversation if the topic had something to do with politics or someone special to him was in danger or wanted to see him. Nothing else, that was it.

"You suck…" Kankuro said after a moment. He felt Gaara's eyes on him.

"Huh?"

Kankuro smirked. That was another way to get Gaara to talk to you. Insult him. It was a very bad idea to insult a Kage of any village, but Kankuro knew how to do it just right, so that he could get Gaara to talk and still walk away with all his limbs attached.

"You didn't even notice that I got new face paint!" Said Kankuro, blinking innocently at Gaara, "You suck."

There came and annoyed mutter from Gaara.

Ah Kankuro loved doing this!

"Isn't a Kage supposed to know every little nitty gritty detail of their village?" He inquired.

"Yes, the important ones," Gaara replied.

"Aw come on," Kankuro swooned, "Just because Tsunada's a better Kage then yo-" He narrowly dodged a sandy blow to the head.

"You'd best cut it out, before I decide to take better aim," Gaara snarled, continuing to walk.

Kankuro sighed in relief. He had nearly got his head blown of, but everything was still enacted!

* * *

"It'll take us about two days to reach my village," Said Temari, stepping into the tent that had been organized for the four children. 

Michiru and Hiraku were sitting together and had been whispering, but had stopped. Arai was by himself in the corner while Debu sat near the door and jumped as the woman entered.

She looked around at them all very seriously, "This is no joke," She said, "We'll be passing through battle fronts and it'll be very dangerous. You four will be under by protection, so stay close to me, got it?"

They all nodded.

"Good," Temari knelt down and held out a map, "Here we are now," She said, motioning to a patch of gray on the map. "And here is my home, the sand village," She motioned to a huge crop of brown.

"That seems far…" Said Hiraku wordily.

"You'll be safe," Temari reassured her, "I've told my men to protect you lot with they lives, and they have agreed."

"The have to agree to what you say, right?" Asked Michiru.

"Huh?"

"I mean, you're the Kazekage's sister, right?" He said more clearly.

She smiled and nodded, "yes…yes that's right."

"What's he like?" Michiru asked suddenly.

Temari paused, then smiled, "I'll tell you! He has one ripe attitude, Gaara. He can seem happy one moment, and be biting your head of the next! One thing you must remember however, is to be polite. He is the Kazekage after all. Though he may seem hard, course, and evil at first sight, he has a soft side to him," She shrugged, "I mean, he is married after all."

"Yes!" Said Michiru sitting up, "Naruto mentioned him having a wife and son!"

Temari blinked, "Oh?"

He nodded slowly, "He told me that the Kazekage's son died in the war however…" He frowned.

Temari sent thanks and well being to Naruto. "Yes, yes that's right."

She sighed and rolled up the map, "Well, rest up. We leave tomorrow at dawn…remember…stay near me so you don't get killed." She stood and exited the tent, and immediately herd them all resume talking excitedly.

She smiled slightly.

* * *

**I liked that chapter! –Punches air- Ahem…so the next few chapters won't have any of the characters seen in this one in them. We'll be going to the leaf village for a bit, so enjoy it while we are!**

**I miss my leaf ninja, so that's why and I'm sticken to that! –Crosses arms- we'll be in the leaf for a span of two days, then when we go back to the main charries, they'll be at the sand. So until Ch 8!!!**


	9. Team Akamichi

**Chapter nine time right? WHOO! It's like midnight and I'm sitting here typing! I am devoted to my stories people, that is why I updtae so fast!!!! I IS SUPER ZUKI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Flies away-**

* * *

Feet raced along the road that wound through the village of Konoha. People were knocked back by the haste in which the person was running. The girl had long brown hair that fell to about her mid back, and bright silver eyes that glimmered in the radiant sunlight. She had a leaf village headband tied around her neck on a blue colored strand. She was Hyugga Inoue, daughter of Hyugga Neji and Tenten. She grinned as she leapt down the stairs that led over the village canal and landed on the flat padding of the village. "I'm here!" She declared.

A boy with short brown hair and black eyes looked around. He had red marking on his face and slightly overlarge canine teeth. He had a small mutt of a dog sitting on his head, which wagged it's tail as Inoue appeared. The boy had his headband tied around his arm, and was Inuzuka Akarui.

The boy across from him merely gave the slightest sign that he'd herd. He had a hood covering the top of his head, forcing his brown bangs into his glass covered eyes. His collar was pulled up high to that his mouth was completely blocked of. He was Aburame Hotaru, son of Aburame Shino.

"Bout time Inoue," Commented Akarui. His dog companion, Furo, yapped happily and wagged his tail.

"I overslept," She said brightly, "Didn't mean to, but I stayed up last night practicing my Byakugan!"

"Heh, interesting that all three of us are on the same team eh?" Said Akarui, smirking, "We all poses the Kekki Genki's of our families. Perfect match, don't you say Hotaru?"

"Whatever…" The boy muttered.

Inoue smiled and looked around, "But hey now…where's sensei?"

"Dunno," Akarui shrugged, "Maybe he stayed up to late reading, or something silly like that."

"More likely eating!" Replied Inoue.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Hey, hey, is that anyway to talk about your sensei?" Asked Akamichi Choji, stepping out of the shadows, "Don't make me cannon ball you three straight to the hidden mist village!"

"We apologize, oh mighty sensei," Said Inoue dramatically, bowing.

"Humph, you have your mother's sarcasm."

"Why thank you!"

Choji just shook his head, "I swear, I can't do anything with you kids without getting myself in big trouble with Tsunada-sama!"

"It's because we're awesome, right sensei?" Concluded Akarui, "I mean…um…" He tapped his head.

"Don't think to hard, you'll hurt yourself."

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Said Choji smirking, "We've got a mission to do you little blidgers."

"Really?" Said Inoue, perking up immediately, "What kind of mission!?"

"The kind that involves you treating me to barbeque!" Said Choji gleefully, grinning broadly at them.

"SENSEI!!!"

Choji laughed the whole way to the restaurant, while his gennin team slinked behind him angrily. They always got tricked by their sensei's love for food, and it was kind of annoying actually.

* * *

Tsunada groaned at the huge stack of papers that were piled up on her desk. She just didn't get it. Whenever she visited Suna for meetings, Gaara's desk was always well organized. Paper filed and finished, and everything neat. He barely had any work to do when she came to visit, so why did she have so much! She rubbed her head and sighed. It had been such a tiring week…first she had found out that Konoha was running neck and neck with Suna for the title of, weakest great village, then she had found out that Shinshuo's INN had been burned down! This just wasn't her week.

She rubbed her eyes wearily and leaned back in her chair. This was all to much trouble for her. She blinked as there was a knock at her door. "Come in," She said, sitting up.

The door opened, and two people entered.

Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura.

Tsunada blinked, confused at why her subordinates would be here, "What is it?" She asked wearily.

"Tsunada-sama," Said Sakura, stepping forward, "We were wondering if um…" She frowned.

"If we could be deployed to Suna!" Said Ino, leaping in front of Sakura.

Tsunada frowned, "Suna? Why? I just got a letter from Gaara saying that all of his current deploys from our village are doing fine. He said that defenses are up and nothing has gone wrong…" She narrowed her eyes at them.

"Eh…well…." Sakura smiled sheepishly, "We miss Gaara-kun! That's all!"

"Right, right," Said Ino nodding.

"Don't lie to me," Tsunada hissed, making both girls flinch. Tsunada rubbed her chin and smirked, "You two just want to be deployed to Suna…so you can be there with Uchiha, right?"

Ino and Sakura both blushed.

"I've already deployed plenty of my ninja to the hidden sand village," Tsunada informed them, "I'm pretty sure Gaara would feel overrun if I send more, plus he might feel insulted." She continued at the confused look they gave her, "Gaara has a lot of pride for someone his age. He might feel as if I think he cannot handle the battles that are happening closer to his village, and get insulted. A believe me, that kid can be scary when he's insulted." She smirked.

"Right, sorry.." Sai Sakura, bowing. Ino did he same.

After a moment, Tsunada spoke again, "However, I have not deployed any medical ninja to the sand so…Sakura, you'll be my medical deploy to the sand. Ino, I need you to stay in the leaf. Got that?"

"Yes!" Said Sakura, saluting.

"Yes…" Muttered Ino, looking crestfallen.

Tsunada waited until they shut the door to her office, then plugged her ears. As expected, the two started a shouting match as they left the Kage building, arguing about who Sasuke loved more. Tsunada slowly shook her head, "Interesting, wasn't that…Jiraya?"

The white haired sannin leapt into the room from the window, a playful smirk easing its way onto his lips, "That's right…People can do silly things for love, as you know Tsunada!"

She blushed and looked away, "Ever since Sasuke came back to the village they've been acting like that," She noted, staring out the window.

"Hm yes. But I can't really see Ino with Sasuke, can you?"

"I'm not playing matchmaker with you!"

Jiraya chuckled and leaned on her desk, "So…" He said smirking, "Do you think it's unfair that we know things the others don't?"

"Don't talk about this war like it's a game," Tsunada snarled, signing her name on a paper, "And I'm pretty sure if Gaara found out, he'd kill me and you both on the spot…with that temper of his."

"But that'd be cheating!"

She glared at him.

"Right, sorry, sorry."

Tsunada crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, "Argh…if only I hadn't deployed Shikamaru. I could use him to help me figure all this out. That boy has one large brain, and he can track out any battle as if it is a game of shogi…maybe he'll tell that to Gaara, and then send his findings back to us…"

"I thought we weren't thinking about this as a game?" Jiraya muttered.

Tsunada ignored him, "either way, I had best send a letter to Gaara and tell him to have Shikamaru plot all this out…" She grabbed a spar sheet of paper and began writing, Jiraya reading over her shoulder.

* * *

"Ah, that was a good lunch, wasn't it?" Said Choji, setting his chopsticks down happily.

"Sensei, that was the last of my money…" Whined Inoue, picking out nothing but lint from her pockets.

"But it was a good lunch, right?"

"I guess…"

Akarui crossed his arms and glared at Choji, "Choji-sensei," He growled, "When are we going to get a real mission? Everyone is doing something but us! My dad was deployed to the hidden sand, why can't we be deployed as well?"

Choji smirked, "Let me tell you guys something about the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. He is a very prideful man. He would hate us forever if we sent to many leaf ninja to his village. He likes to do things his way, without the help of others, even if it may be a necessity. That's just the way he is."

"Oh, and you would know?" Snarled Akarui.

Choji nodded, "Yu-huh! I've been on a lot of mission with Gaara and his siblings! I should know!"

"Tch, whatever…" Inoue rested her head on the table and sighed, "It is just so boring having nothing to do!"

"You said it…"

"…." Hotaru looked around at the door.

Just as suddenly the door was pushed open, and a man with long brown hair and silver eyes entered the restaurant.

"Oy, hey Neji!" Said Choji waving.

Inoue slumped down in her seat a bit.

"Choji, I figured I would find you here," Said Neji, crossing his arms, "I also came to a conclusion that Inoue would be with you…" His eyes fell on his daughter, "Instead of being back home where she belongs, training."

"Don't be like that Neji!" Said Choji, "I mean, she is in my squad after all."

"Yes, but she is my daughter."

Choji frowned.

Neji walked forward until he was standing above Inoue, "Time to go home. You can be with your squad when you actually get a mission, but right now you need to be training so that you can actually be useful on a mission."

"Y-yes sir…." She said standing.

"Just wait a minute," Snapped Akarui standing, "Choji-sensei has responsibility over her right now, not you-"

Neji leaned down to face the boy, "As the head of the Hyugga's secondary branch," He said quietly, "I think I have enforcement over my own daughter and clan member. You should be more worried on your own training, and not that concerning my daughter's." He grabbed Inoue's arm and pulled her out of the seat, "Good day Choji."

Choji frowned, but nodded.

Neji turned on his heal and left the restaurant with Inoue.

"Why is he so uptight!?" Snapped Akarui, banging his fist on the table.

"Calm down," Murmured Hotaru, "Inoue-san is Neji-sama's daughter after all, and we have no right to be interfering in their family matters."

"But why does he have her on such a tight leash!?"

"I'll tell you."

They both looked around at Choji, who sighed.

"You all remember how we were talking about Gaara earlier, right?" He muttered. When they nodded, he continued, "Neji's cousin Hinata married Gaara. Neji wasn't all that happy about the marriage, and so he doesn't want to let Inoue out of his reins, in fear he'll loose her like he did Hinata."

"Well, that's stupid…" Muttered Akarui.

"But sensible," Added Hotaru.

Akarui glared at him.

"Well," Said Choji standing, "Let's make the best of time, and train. Shall we?"

* * *

**I know I cut it kind of short, but I gotta clean my bathroom. –EEEEW- next chapter will be longer, I promise. Curse Neji, he's bein upright again!!!! KUWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So….I'll stop now and let you get back to your lives, but I need to go clean my bathroom now…yuck….BYBY!**


	10. Rock Legecy

**Chapter one oooooooo!!! -Holds up pointer finger and makes zero with other hand- **

**Next chapter we shall be returning to the sand village, so await it very patinetly and happily, becuase I plan on making it a very long chapter!**

**Gaara: And...what is your variation on LONG?**

**URUSAI!!!!!**

* * *

Inoue plopped down on her bed, exhausted from the training, training, and more training that her father put her through. She just wanted to hang out with her friends instead of spending a whole day training! She groaned and buried her face in her pillow. She screamed. She hated that her father was so over protective! It really, really annoyed her!

Her mother on the other hand, was always on her side.

Tenten had tried to convince Neji to let Inoue go hang out with her friends, but the Hyugga wouldn't hear of it.

Why…

Why oh why did she have to be born into such a noble family as the Hyugga?

"Oy, what's with all the racket?"

Inoue looked around in surprise to the window. There was a boy with jet black hair that hung handsomely down in front of one of his bright blue eyes. He was resting his chin on his fist and smirking at her.

"Nao," She said sitting up, "what're you doing here?"

Nao was the adoptive son of Rock Lee, (since Lee had never gotten married due to his obsession over Sakura) one of the fastest and most skilled jounin in the whole village. Lucky he was adopted, or he might of attained Lee's eyebrows.

"Herd from Akarui that your dad was bein all uptight again," He commented, leaning into the window further, "Wanted to come and make sure that you were ok."

She blushed.

"Anyway," He said lazily, "I was just about to head out on a mission with my dad and his old sensei Gai, so I wanted to stop by and say hello before I left." He smiled at her gently.

"T-thanks…" She said quietly, brushing her hair back from her face.

"No prob," He waved a hand dismissively, "My dad went on ranting about that youth thing before I came here."

They both laughed.

"Yah know…" He said after a moment, "I'm glad that our dads are close comrades," He smirked, "Otherwise I wouldn't be such good friends with you, Inoue-chan."

"Um…Thank you."

"Again, no prob."

They sat in silence for what felt like ever.

"So, I had best get going now," Nao said cheerfully, "See you when I get back, Inoue-chan!"

"Yeah," She smiled as he leapt out the window and raced away, bursting with his father's speed. After a moment, Inoue fell backwards onto her bed, grinning, a red blush covering her features.

* * *

Butterflies flitted around the gardens, landing gently on the summertime plants that grew in the crops field. They fluttered away quickly as a kunai knife shattered the peace.

Sai moved his arm up in a parry that was too ritualized to be effective against an actual kunai. Then he turned, joined his hands together and pushed away in one smooth gesture. The hard part wasn't the movement; it was keeping his arms and body at the exactly correct speed and angle. The purely physical concentration required felt cleansing to Sai, who would be the first to admit that he usually thought too much.

He and Lee moved through the courtyard, feet brushing the sand at the same time, moves perfectly synchronized. It had been two years since Sai had let Lee cajole, badger and challenge him into joining him in his morning Taijutsu warm-up. As Lee had promised, it had increased his muscle mass and fitness levels, and it was a good way of capping off a night working with Sakura on files in the hospital.

A half-turn, accelerating into a kick, then back into a ritualized block. Lee's arms swept together, parted, melded into a strike with the grace of a bird taking wing. The gesture was capped by a perky thumbs-up and a brilliant smile that seemed to reflect the early-morning sunshine. Sai gamely made the same gesture at the same time, as he always did. He was almost entirely certain that this was not part of the formal routine established by Taijutsu masters over the centuries, but he didn't call Lee on it, or break the harmony of their matching movements. He didn't try to imitate the smile, though; he didn't think his facial muscles could move that way.

"Sai, there you are!"

The black haired jounin let a small moan escape his lips before stopping and turning to face Sakura. Lee stopped as well and beamed at spotting the pink haired medic.

"Good evening Sakura-san!" Cried Lee, saluting.

"Evening Lee," She said smiling. She walked past him and up to Sai, dropping a stack of papers in his hands.

"What's this?" he murmured, frowning.

"Work for you to help Ino with," She said brightly.

"Sakura-san…isn't that your job?" Sai mumbled.

"I'm being deployed to Suna."

"Lucky!" Cried Lee, thrusting his fist in the air, "Sakura-san, you must tell Gaara-kun and Hinata that I say hello! Please?"

"Of course Lee," She said, smiling.

Sai ignored Lee's cried of gratitude and narrowed his eyes at Sakura, "You talked Tsunada into it, didn't you?"

"What?"

"You wanted to get deployed to Suna," He said in a dull and monotone voice, "So that you could see Sasuke-kun again. Correct?"

Sakura blushed and looked away, "I…I don't know what you are talking about Sai!"

He thought for a moment, then smirked.

"Oh Sakura-san," He said in a dreamy and breathless voice, "Your hair looks so beautiful and well kempt today!"

She immediately perked up and turned to face him, "You really think so?"

"Definitely!"

She beamed, "Oh good! Because I was scared I had used to much conditioner and that Sasuke-kun wasn't going to like it…" She stopped at the amused and satisfied look on Sai's face. Her glared at him, "I hate you…"

"Love you too," He said cheerfully.

"You're so mean Sai!" Cried Lee, popping up in front of his companion, "Sakura-san always looks beautiful!" he turned and grabbed Sakura's hand, "Sakura-san, in my book, your hair is always beautiful! And if Sasuke-kun turns you down, I am always here to comfort you, my beautiful blossom!"

"Er…thanks Lee…" Said Sakura, pulling her hand away from him, "I'll try and remember." She turned with a wave of her hand and left towards the hospital.

Lee waited until she was gone before wailing out in misery, making Sai jump. "Ooooooooooooo!" Lee wailed, "Shot down once again by the goddess of sirens! Her immense beauty constantly hypnotizes me, and she pulls me into her spell until I crash against the rocks, and I DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" He fell backwards dramatically and landed in the grass.

"Good luck with that," Noted Sai, looking down at him.

Lee ignored him and raised his fist in determination, "I swear on my youthful heart and soul, I will win Sakura's heart!" He sat up, "Then my adoptive son, Nao, can finally have a good mother in his life!"

"You're plenty dad."

Lee looked around, "Oh! Nao!"

Nao smiled.

Lee hoped to his feat and brushed away his dramatic tears. "Remember my son, it is always ok for a man to cry, if the time and just in right!"

"Right dad…right…"

"Lee," Said Sai, making them both look around, "You are going to traumatize the boy to be exactly like you, and we do not want that, do we? We already have you and the lord of the eyebrows. We don't need another."

"Do NOT insult Gai-sensei!!!!"

Nao watched them, smiling. It was always funny to see his dad hang around with his old friends, because each had such an odd and rare personality. He though that there should be a sign above the village reading, **Use extreme caution when approaching Konoha Shinobi!!! **In bold red lettering.

Sadly, there was no such thing.

He cleared his throat to interrupt the argument, "Eh, sorry to bother you two, but dad, Gai-san is waiting for us at the village gate."

"Ah yes!" Said Lee brightly.

"You'd best as well go Lee," Said Sai crossing his arms, "Not wanting to sound rude or anything, but you don't want to upset Lord of the eyebrows." This remark earned him a glare from Lee.

"I'll deal with you when we get back!" Said the green beast of Konoha, giving Sai a look, "But now I must go with my youthful son to-"

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah youth…" Murmured Nao, grabbing Lee's arm, "Let's go now dad…"

"-I will do one thousand pushups daily, and fight you when we return Sai! Just you wait! And don't you dare try to hi-"

"Byby!" Said Sai gleefully, waving. He turned and headed toward the hospital.

"Sai, w-wait! Don't go, I -SAAAAAAAIIIIII!!!!"

Sai had broken into a run.

* * *

Two ANBU landed on the roof of the bookstore, and stopped for a rest.

"Heh, pretty tiring that mission was, eh?" Commented the slightly shorter ANBU, rubbing his arm painfully.

The second replied with a small mutter.

"Aw c'mon bug face," Snickered the first, "Don't be all emo and start sulking again!"

The second paused, the looked around at the other, "Listen Kiba, you just returned from being a deploy to Suna. At least try to treat Konoha missions like they're something serious."

Kiba frowned under his mask, "Well you're one to talk Shino! Kinda reckless back there if you ask me!"

Shino fell silent, "Where's Akamaru?" he asked after a moment.

"Sent him home to have Sis take a look at that paw injury he got," Kiba muttered, sitting down on the roof. "Where're all your little buggy bug pals?"

"You know they live inside me…"

"Yeah, man that's sick!"

Shino scowled under his mask.

"Welp," Kiba yawned, "That missions was pretty damn boring anyway. I bet my brat had more fun here then I did on that mission!"

"By brat," Shino murmured, "Do you mean your son?"

"Yeah." Kiba frowned, "By the way Shino, what team is Amenbo on again?"

Shino sat up a bit at the mention of his son, "Shikamaru's."

"Yeah, but the laze is in Suna right now, ain't he?"

Shino nodded.

"Then who's over seein his trainin?"

"Me."

"Poor kid."

Shino gave him another pointed glare.

Kiba just smiled, "Anyway, we should report to Tsunada, don't you agree?" he stood and stretched, yawning under his mask.

"I suppose," Shino replied, standing as well.

"This'll be one hell of a report, considering she's gonna bite out necks of…" Kiba sighed, "We shouldn'a killed those cloud dudes…"

"We'll have to take responsibility," Shino mumbled, leaping of.

"Yeah," Kiba growled, following.

* * *

**That was chapter nine!!!!!! I had so much fun doin Lee! **

**Kankuro: XD**

**NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!**

**So Nao is Lee's ADOPTIVE son! Lee never got married since he is so obsessed with Sakura and all. So, next chapter we'll be back to our mains, and they'll finally have arrived in the sand village!!!! BUMBUMBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM!!! So, until chapter eleven! Oh, and cleaning the bathroom was, hell, nasty!!!!!-Shivers-**


	11. Some kind of reunion

**CAHPTER ELEVEN TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's past my bed time and I am still going at it! My eyes are bleding and my fingers are about to fall of, but I'm having FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!**

**Spongebob: F is for friends who do stuff-**

**-blows up-**

**BWHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHHAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Temari stopped in her tracks, making Michiru bump into her. She ignored it and turned around to face them, smiling. "We're here," She said in a sing song voice, hooking a thumb over her shoulder at the huge canyon wall.

Michiru stared at the canyon, and a look of disappointment flooded over his features.

"You sure?' Inquired Hiraku, "I don't see a village."

"I don't see anything but a bog canyon," Growled Arai, looking at the huge rock wall over Debu's shoulder.

"Well, you are obviously not looking close enough," Said Temari. She turned and continued to walk forward, the ANBU following her. After a puzzled silence, the four children followed her as well. The blonde smirked as she approached the rock wall. She stopped and looked up at it, shielding her eyes from the sun with a hand.

There was a flicker of chakra.

"Sabaku no Temari," She answered to the question.

Acknowledged.

There was a low rumbling sound that shook the earth.

"W-what's happening!?" Gasped Hiraku, her eyes wide. She grabbed onto Michiru's arm to keep herself from tumbling over.

A large gap appeared in the canyon's stony edge, and a small light shone through the darkness of the cavern that had appeared. Temari waved her hand, dismissing the ANBU. They bowed and were gone in a flash. She began to walk forward, but stopped when she realized the others were not following her.

She turned, "Well, c'mon."

"What's in there?" Asked Arai, his coal black eyes scanning the entrance suspiciously.

For once, Michiru had to agree with him. That dark space was pretty suspicious, and a bit frightful. He looked up as Temari let out an annoyed sigh. She had placed her hands on her hips angrily.

"This," She waved a hand at the crest, "Is the entrance to the hidden sand village, and now if you would please stop gawking at it and go in," She made an angry gesture at the opening.

No one moved.

She crossed her arms and waited.

After a slight hesitation, Michiru moved forward. He took a huge gulp of air and walked up to Temari. He looked up at her.

She smiled and nodded.

He looked back at the entrance, and frowned. After a moment, he took a breath and walked in. He passed through in complete darkness, using the warm rocks around him as a guide. He tripped a few times, and finally herd the footsteps and hushed voices of the others behind him. He herd Temari chuckle, and his lips tightened. A light peeked through at the other edge, and his step quickened. He slipped on a rock and fell forward, into a bright light.

He shook his head and looked up. His jaw dropped. Buildings that touched the sky towered over him, made completely out of hardened sand. The canyon wall spread all around the entire village, a very good defense. He felt a hand grab him by the arm and hoist him to his feet.

He looked around to see Temari, smiling.

Hiraku, Arai, and Debu seemed frozen to the spot, staring at the village around them.

"Welcome…to Sunagakure!" Said Temari, throwing her arms up in the air. "What'd you think?"

"It…it…" Michiru grinned and shook his head, "It's amazing!"

Temari smirked, "I know, right?"

"Well, what now?" Asked Arai pointedly, "You gonna lead us to our deaths?"

Michiru herd Temari mutter,: "No, but I might be leading myself to my own death…" He looked at her in surprise.

She gave him a, 'No questions' look, and he nodded slowly. She sighed and turned to face a large building near the center of the village, "Follow me," She said, a suddenly serious look on her face. "And when we get to our destination…" She turned to look down at them, her eyes narrowed, "Hold your tongues."

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk, scratching out some lines on a form that Baki had delivered to him. He frowned and rubbed his chin with the edge of his pen, thinking hard for a moment. He blinked, leaned back over the paper, and scribbled down a note. 

The room got warmer. A tepid breeze drifted over the village of sand and wind, doing nothing to cool it. The faint gust brought to Gaara's ears the clack-clack of the wooden clappers signaling the changing of the guard on the northern rampart. Gaara's eyes flicked towards the clock on the wall, though that noise and his instincts were much better timekeepers. Eight o'clock, and all was well.

He sighed and set down the pen to give his hand a rest. Just as he did so, he felt a familiar chakra wash over him. He looked up and stared blankly at the door. When no sound came, he shook his head, "Temari, I know you're there. Come on in."

The door clicked open and his elder sister entered the office, shutting the door behind her rather hastily. She smiled at him sheepishly, "Hey Gaara! I'm back!" She declared.

"I realized…" he murmured, looking back down at his papers, "Mission go well then, I suppose?"

"Well…about that…"

He looked up, a serious frown wrinkling a spot on his forehead, "What?"

She flinched, "What? What's what? What has four letters in it yah know! What is also a one syllable word and-"

"Temari!"

She flinched at the clearly visible tone of annoyance in her brother's normally calm and controlled voice. "Y-yes?"

"Just tell me how the mission went," he growled, "I'm not asking you as your younger brother. I'm ordering you as your leader!"

"Uh…right…" She glanced at the door, "Gaara, please excuse me for a moment…"

"Temari, what-"

She snapped the door shut before he could ask his question.

The Kazekage slumped down in his seat, glaring at the door. He herd some hushed voices, making him even more annoyed. Temari should know better then to try and hide things from him.

"Ok," Said Temari crossing her arms, "He seems in a foul mood…maybe later would be better."

"Please Temari-san," Said Michiru, "I need-"

The door opened, "Temari, what's going on…" A man slightly shorter the Temari stepped out of the office and froze. He had vivid red hair, close to Michiru's, only a bit brighter. His eyes were a bright blue green and were surrounded by dark rings. On his forehead was a kanji for the word love. His mouth was open in mid speech as he stared at the preteens before him.

"Damn Michiru," Muttered Arai, "that dude looks almost identical to you!"

The man stared at them, his eyes wide. This wasn't happening…this could not be…but…here he was. And look how he'd grown! The first and only time Gaara had seen him, was when he was born, but now…He felt pride glowing in his chest, then quickly remembered where he was.

"Temari," He said quickly.

"Office, I got yah…" She said hurrying into his office.

Gaara turned to follow her, but a cough from Arai stopped him. He looked around slowly.

"What're we supposed to do?" Arai asked, frowning.

Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly. "Baki," He said, announcing the jounin who had hidden his presence till now. The older man appeared behind the children, making them all jump. "Take them to the estate apartments at the east side of the village," Said Gaara, turning into the room.

Baki moved forward and bent down a bit to whisper in Gaara's ear, "Who are these kids?"

Gaara paused, "Talk later. Just take them there and make sure they stay safe." He didn't need to be any clearer then that. He walked into the office, slamming the door behind him.

Temari stood by the wall, staring at Gaara.

Gaara closed his eyes. He walked past his sister, around his desk, and sat down in his chair. He looked calm and controlled, but Temari could feel small rings of chakra emanating from him.

Silence filled the office. A bad sign.

Suddenly, Gaara slammed his fist on the desk with such force, the tea cup on the side shattered into pieces, spilling the liquid and fragments onto the office floor. His chakra rushed out and spilled around the entire office like a tsunami. Temari felt its power bearing down on her.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Gaara shouted, not caring anymore if the whole village herd him yell, "Temari, I didn't know you were such an IDIOT!!!!"

She lowered her gaze. Even though she was the eldest in their family, Gaara still had more superior then her, and being scolded by him…well, it felt like she was being scolded by her father, only one thousand times worst…

"What the HELL were you thinking!?" Gaara shouted, slamming his fist down on the desk again, "I would have half a mind to kill you right now!"

Temari would expect this…

The chakra flow lessened slightly and she looked up. Gaara was still staring at her, his eyes hard, "But I'm not going to do that…" He said, a huge amount of restrain put on his voice to keep himself calm, "because you're my sister."

"Gaara, I-"

A flicker of chakra made her shut her mouth.

He turned his gaze from her to look out the window. "I have no idea why you would bring Michiru here, but…" He misty look came to his eyes. He stood and walked to the window, staring out across the village, "But…" He closed his eyes tightly.

"Gaara-"

"Damn it Temari!" He snapped, whirling around to face her. The chakra flared again, "We sent him to that place so that he would be safe from the war! We didn't want anyone brining him here, because he would be in danger! And now here you are, brining him into the village, right up to me!" He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth together.

"Gaara, the whole reason I brought Michiru and his friends here, was because the INN they were sent to was attacked!"

He looked around in surprise.

"You can talk to Naruto all about it when he returns," She said quietly, "But he'd be hell of a lot safer here in Suna, instead of traveling the wilderness." She looked at him, "As for keeping the secret of his parents, we'll just make sure no one tells him! And as for you two looking amazingly similar, it'll just all be a coincidence, ok?"

Gaara fell silent, his eyes scanning her.

He let out a sigh and knelt down to scoop up the remains of his tea cup. He dumped them in the waste paper basket, before turning to face Temari again, "fine," He said in a heavily controlled voice, "But…"

She frowned.

After a pause, he blinked, "Let me inform Hinata of all this. Knowing her, she'll want to see him…after all…" He shook his head slowly, "I almost lost myself after seeing him. He's just…he's grown up since the only time I've ever seen him. I felt so proud at first, but then I remembered…then I remembered that he can't ever know the truth…"

"Gaara…"

He shook his head slowly, "No…No it is for the best if I recall. Because of the war, many children are becoming orphans."

"Yes but," Temari moved forward, "Not all of them actually have parents out there somewhere like Michiru does."

"Right, but," Gaara frowned, "But he can't know. That is the entire point."

"I know…"

"Even though it was idiotic of you to bring him here, Temari, I'll let it slide, seeing as he is safe," He turned to face her, "But he is not to find out about this, and I will make it very clear, that you and Kankuro when he gets back from his mission, are to stay away from him."

"But why?"

"I don't want him thinking about it, or getting suspicious…" Gaara turned his back on her, "Dismissed, and…if you see Hinata, tell her to come to my office. Understood?"

Temari paused.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, "Understood?"

"Yes sir."

She turned towards the door and let a sigh escape her lips. This was going to be very difficult, having her nephew living right here in the village, and she was forbidden to see him. But, she shouldn't be complaining. She knew that this was extremely difficult for Gaara as well.

"One more thing, Temari." Gaara said, making her come to a halt. She turned to face him.

"Tell Baki to escort Michiru to my office," Gaara muttered, "I need to make some things clear to him."

She frowned.

"Just do it."

"Yes…" She left the office, closing the door behind her. She hurried out of the Kage building and raced through the village until she came to Gaara and Hinata's home. She hammered her fist on the door.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

The door opened to show a startled looking Hinata, "W-what is it Temari-san?" She asked her sister in law, her silver eyes wide.

"You, Gaara's office, now!" Said Temari, "Just go there and he'll explain everything! I need to get something…" She turned and raced of to the east side of the village.

Hinata blinked in confusion.

Gaara looked up as there was a gentle knock on his door. He'd recognize that chakra anywhere, and he felt oddly relived and calmed by the presence, "Come in," He murmured.

The door opened and Hinata walked in. She had a perplexed look on her face as she entered the office. "Gaara. What's going on? Temari-san ran by the house and told me to come here. She said you'd explain something."

"Yes…" He sighed and rubbed his head wearily, "Yes, there is something we need to talk about."

Hinata shook her head slowly, "I swear Gaara…I've been married to you for twelve years, and sometimes I can't even understand you!"

The slightest hint of a smirk crossed his lips, "Oh?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down, "So…" She asked in a quiet voice, "What is all this about?"

"Well-"

There was another knock.

Gaara sighed, "Come in."

The door opened and Temari poked her head in, "Um…"

Gaara gave her a short nod.

Temari turned and whispered a few things. Her words sounded stern, and there was a muttered reply.

Hinata watched in confusion, her eyes flicking from Temari to Gaara. Her husband had a very pale look on his face, as if he was dreading what was about to happen next.

After a minute, Temari's muttering stopped. She moved back and pushed someone into the room, shutting the door after she did so.

Hinata's eyes widened.

This boy look incredibly like Gaara, the face, the hair, even the stance. His eyes however, were a reflection of her own. "Gaara…" She whispered. She felt tears coming to her eyes and quickly turned her head, placing a hand her mouth to keep her clam, but...

"So you're the Kazekage," Said the boy, staring at Gaara with admiration, "this is so cool! I've always wanted to meet a Kage!"

"Name," Said Gaara bluntly.

The boy froze and looked at him, "Michiru," He said.

Hinata let a small gasp escape her lips, before looking around at Gaara, her silver eyes wide. Michiru?!

He gave a small shake of his head, and his eyes traveled back to Michiru, "Your companions?"

"Well…" Michiru smiled, "The girl is Hiraku, the heavy set guy is Debu, and the asshole is Arai"

"Watch your mouth," Said Gaara sternly, making Michiru blink. Gaara frowned, "I…I mean," he coughed, "You're still a child. You shouldn't be using that sort of language."

"It doesn't matter," Michiru shrugged, "Where I grew up, this INN, everyone was 'loud to use words like that all the time. Slave driver used them all the time when he talked to us!"

"Slave driver?" Murmured Hinata.

Michiru looked at her and blinked. She was intensely beautiful this woman, and her silver eyes were surprisingly similar to his own. He coughed nervously and went onto explain it to her.

"The man who raised the lot of us," He told her, "We're all orphans, you see." He looked from the woman to the Kazekage.

"Proper introductions then," Said Gaara sharply, making both look at him. "I am Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage. You've met my sister, Temari. This is my wife, Hinata."

Michiru nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah. And you have a son to, dontya?"

Both sat up a bit.

"I mean," He shrugged slightly, "That's what Uzumaki Naruto told me. He said that you guys had a kid, but he died in an attack on the sand village," He looked at the two of them, "Is…is that wrong?"

"No…" Said Gaara hesitantly, "No, that's right."

Hinata quickly brushed her eyes and looked away.

"To the matter at hand," Said Gaara, drawing Michiru's attention back to him, "You will be staying in the sand village until we can find a suitable place for you to live. You will-"

"Please, sir," Said Michiru, cutting Gaara of, "Um, I was hoping to stay in the sand village, and become your subordinate!"

Gaara looked at Hinata, whose face had gone wait.

"I apologize," Gaara muttered, "But that cannot happen."

Michiru looked crestfallen.

"It would be to difficult," Gaara added hastily, "No one would really trust you, since you are not of this village and all."

"Yeah…Yeah I get it."

Silence.

Hinata and Gaara were staring at each other, a silent conversation flickering between them. Gaara's eyes narrowed and Hinata's widened slightly. After a moment, Hinata gave a small nod, and both turned back to look at Michiru. He shrunk slightly under both adult's gazes.

"My subordinate, Amagumo, will be responsible for looking over you and your companions," Gaara told him, "He will attend to anything you need, so you just best as call on him if you have any questions. If something serious comes up, well, that'd best be left to me." He crossed his arms, "Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Michiru bowed.

"You may go."

Michiru grinned and nodded. He turned and hurried out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

When his presence left the building, Hinata spun around to face Gaara.

"Gaara…was…was that-?"

"Our son," He said quietly, "Michiru."

"What is he doing here!?" She gasped, staring at him with wide eyes, "Gaara, it…it's not safe! I can't believe you'd possibly-"

Gaara cut her of by kissing her firmly.

"Calm down," He murmured as they separated slowly, "Let me explain everything, but just calm down. We'll find a way to fix all this, and make sure he stays safe, ok?"

She frowned, but nodded. "Okay, first explain to me why he is here in he first place! We sent him away to keep him safe, and now here he is, right on our doorstep! Gaara, I almost lost myself! I almost broke down! I wanted nothing more then to run up, and hold him but..." She shook her head.

"I know, I felt the same," He muttered, "But Hinata, the INN was burned down. He'd be much safer here, according to Temari."

"I...I guess..."

"Besides," He shrugged, "After twelve years we've finally gotten to see him in person instead of just getting reports. That nice, isn't it?"

She nodded slightly.

"Good..." They kissed again, "go get some rest," he told her quietly, "I'll be home in a few hours once I finish all this work."

* * *

**GANBATTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT CHAPTER WAS SO FUN!!!!!!!!!! I love doing Gaara when he is angry, it is so much fun! He is just so…RRRRRAAAAWWWW!!!**

**Finally the Sabaku family is reunited, though Michiru doesn't know it, BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! ME EVIL!!!!!!!!!! SHIT, IT'S BED TMEZ1!!!!!!!!!!! Byby!!!!!!!**


	12. The Babysitter

**Chapter what is it….twelve? Yeah. I've been cleaning all week and god damn it I am tired! I've passed out on my bed everyday this week, and woke up with my fat cat Cassie May sleepin on my butt!**

**Buuuut at least it is fall break. And damn it, when will Avatar, The firebending Masters, be out? I've seen Western air temple…wanna see what happens next!!! **

**Ok, so for all you people who want Michiru to find out who his parents are, you're gonna have to wait. I have big plans for this story, and it concerns Michiru not finding out for a LONG time. Ok? Ok.**

* * *

Michiru leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling of the apartment they were staying in here in the sand village. He wondered when this Amagumo fellow would be coming by. He herd Arai plotting to trick, tease, and do anything to torment this man, but he stayed out of it. He also herd Hiraku scolding Arai, and Debu munching happily on some snacks.

He glanced at the clock. Five PM right now…hm…felt like he'd been in the sand village longer then that. Oh well, it was probably because he was so excited and wanted to see the Kazekage again! Even though he knew nothing about chakra, Michiru could tell that this man, Gaara, had a lot of it. He knew he was a powerful and well respected and feared leader…and he was amazed by all of it. He smiled.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh sorry," Said Arai in a high pitched girly voice, "You must have the wrong home! My hubby and I are having sex right now!"

There was a strangled sound from behind the door.

Hiraku punched Arai in the arm. She got up and opened the door and saw a white faced man with gray eyes and black hair. He was staring at her in shock.

"That was just Arai," She told the man, "He's being stupid."

"Oh g-good…" Sighed the man, rubbing his head, "I thought I had the wrong house, then Sabaku-san would be angry…" he bowed, "I am Amagumo. I was told to watch you lot while you are staying in the village."

"We don't need a babysitter!" Yelled Arai.

"Ignore him," Said Hiraku, smiling.

"Um yes…" Amagumo frowned, "May I come in?"

Hiraku nodded and stepped aside to allow him entry.

Amagumo walked in and looked around. His eyes stopped on Michiru, and a smile twitched his lips. _Wow, he does look like Sabaku-san! _"If there's anything you want or need to know," He said looking around at them, "Well, that's why I'm here! I've lived in Suna for 12 years and-"

"Whoa," Michiru sat up, "Twelve?"

He nodded.

"Twelve as in meaning, you weren't born here?"

Another nod.

Michiru blinked and laid back down, muttering to himself.

Arai smirked and got to his feet, "Hey…Amagumo right?"

The man nodded.

Arai motioned for him to bend down. When he did so, Arai whispered in his ear, "Welcome to hell!"

* * *

Naruto hoped along the roofs of the sand village, having had snuck in. He didn't want the guards at the main gate asking him a whole bunch of stupid questions about his injuries. He'd go straight to Gaara's house, and that was that. He landed in the sand and hurried over to the house.

He never knocked when going to Gaara's house, though the Kazekage had told him constant times to knock just because it was proper manners. Proper manners his ass. He reached for the door knob-the froze.

The gourd was leaning against the wall just outside the door. In Naruto's dazed imagination, it looked as reproachful as a puppy locked out of the bedroom. A very, very dangerous puppy. Naruto swallowed, turned the knob and walked right in, closing the door a bit too quickly behind him and leaning against it.

Gaara was sitting at his desk in training slacks and a linen tunic, one leg curled up on the cushion, the other folded at his chest. He was reading something. He glanced up, put down the scroll, switched off the desk's light and got to his feet gracefully. The raw afternoon sunshine creeping beneath the thick curtains illuminated the warmth of the red tunic and his hair as he stood.

A look of surprise crossed his pale face, "Naruto?"

There was a clatter from the other room and Hinata stumbled into the living room, her eyes wide, "Naruto-kun!" She ran forward and embraced her long time friend.

"What the hell happened to you?" Muttered Gaara, examining the many bleedings cuts that covered the blonde.

"I'll explain later-ow! Hinata that hurts!" Naruto moved away from her and sat down on the couch without asking first. He rubbed his head wearily.

"I'll get you some tea," Said Hinata, already walking into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Gaara asked again, sitting back down in his chair.

"Uh…" Naruto scratched his cheek.

Gaara rolled his eyes and turned back to his paperwork. He picked up the next report. Team thirteen. A-rank? Hadn't their cell-leader been injured last month near the border? What were they doing taking A-rank missions?

"Gaara…"

Gaara hooked an arm over the back of his chair and turned to look at Naruto, "What? You going to tell me what happened?"

Hinata reentered the room with a tray of tea. She handed one to Naruto, Gaara, then took one for herself before sitting down in an armchair, staring at Naruto just as Gaara was doing.

Naruto frowned, but nodded, "Yeah…Guys I'm sorry but…the INN where you sent Michiru was attacked and burned down and…" He rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I'm sorry."

"Idiot," Snapped Gaara.

"Well that's the last time I help you!"

"No," Gaara waved his hand idly, "Michiru is here in the village. Temari found him and brought him here."

Naruto spat up his tea.

Hinata muttered something angrily.

"He's here!?" Gasped Naruto, "In the village! Didja tell him-" Before he could finish he got whacked in the face with a book.

Gaara glared at him, "No, we didn't tell him. And we never will."

Naruto sat up and glared at Gaara.

Gaara glared back.

"Stop arguing," Said Hinata, looking from one to the other, "Naruto-kun, yes Michiru is here and for the time being, he is safe. We can't tell him because, well…" She sighed, "Then he'd be unsafe."

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms, "yeah…whatever. I guess what you guys think it what matters…He's your kid after all."

"Thank you," Muttered Gaara, earning him another glare from Naruto.

* * *

"Arai, stop being such a jerk," Snapped Hiraku, taking a sip of water as she watched Arai tell Amagumo, welcome to hell.

"I'm being friendly!" He said, smiling.

"No you ain't."

Amagumo backed away shortly, "Um…is there anything you all need?"

"Can we talk to the Kazekage?" Asked Michiru excitedly.

"I'm afraid he is busy-"

"Busy doin what?"

Amagumo shrugged slightly.

"He seems nice," Michiru commented, "So did his wife and sister. They're both really pretty."

"He may seem nice," Said Amagumo quietly, "But Sabaku-san had a right foul temper sometimes…"

"Just like Michiru!" Said Debu.

"He looked a lot like you," Said Hiraku, "That was so weird. It's like you guys could be brothers or something!" She paused, "But then again, I guess he's to old to be your brother."

"He's not old!" Snapped Amagumo, "he just turned thirty!"

"Thirty more years and he'll be sixty," Said Arai shrugging.

"That's a long way away…"

"Quicker then you think."

Amagumo shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs, "Anyway, while you lot are here, it is best not to bother him. He has been in a very bed temper lately because of the war. You just need to stay out of his way. Everyone in the village knows to stay away from him while walking in the street."

"How come?" Asked Debu, sitting up.

Amagumo frowned, "Well I…"

"Tell us, or we'll kill you," Hissed Michiru, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Amagumo knew the lad was joking, but the look Michiru gave him and the tone of his voice reminded him so much of when Gaara was pissed. He couldn't say no to something he feared.

He sighed, "Fine. You see, when he was younger, Sabaku-san had a sand demon known as Shukaku inside of him. He didn't care for anyone but himself. He would kill anyone that crossed his path. He was a blood writhing monster, to say the least. He even threatened to kill his own siblings before. But around that time, Naruto-san fought Sabaku-san, and taught him that it is not loneliness that makes you strong, it is friendship. Soon after that, Sabaku-san changed dramatically. He helped out in the Uchiha Sasuke problem in the leaf village, and became the Kazekage when he was only fifteen years old." He smiled slightly, "Having not known him that long, I didn't know all this till Temari-san told me."

"And how do you know the Kazekage so well if you've only lived here for twelve years?" Inquired Debu.

"Well, I…I saved him," Said Amagumo shrugging.

"When, how?" Asked Hiraku excitedly.

"It…it was twelve years ago, when the first attack on my old village, the cloud village begun and-"

"YOU lived in the cloud village!" Cried Michiru, sitting up.

He nodded.

"Damn world's gone crazy," Michiru growled, laying back down.

"Anyway," Said Amagumo continuing, "His wife Hinata was kidnapped by the cloud village, and I helped him save her. I ejected some poison from his system and…well, that's it." He frowned.

"Amazing nursery rimes," Said Arai, clapping.

Hiraku threw a book at him.

"Yes well," Amagumo sighed, "A-are you hungry?"

"FINALLY!" Cried Debu, thrusting his fists in the air.

Amagumo smiled slightly, "I'll fix something, then…"

* * *

**Short I know, but I gtg to horse back riding lessons, so I had to rap it up. Next chp will be better, I promise. **

**-Treks away-**


	13. Desert Morning

**MY ARMS R KILLIN ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was playing as Ishida-kun from Bleach on my WII bleach game shattered blade, and it's hard to play him because you gotta pull back the arrows over and over and over and over…Orihime sucks. She can't do anything…**

**Oh well, enough of my ranting. Onto the chapter!!!!!**

* * *

The next morning was a silent and peaceful one. The sun rose slower then usual; a normal sign that fall was approaching. Golden rays of light spilled into the village, making it seem like a grayish haze was covering Sunagakure. As his normal duties intended, Gaara left his shared home with Hinata quietly, as not to wake her. He shut the door and turned to face the village. Every morning he took around his beloved home to make sure everything was in order, and to check in the border guards. Although he did not know it, today would differ from his normal schedule. 

Gaara was not incredibly fond of change. Being the Kazekage, he preferred things to be orderable and stay as they were. He knew that was not always the case, he was living proof, but rules and routines…those best be kept the exact same as when they were first passed and created. Naruto had always argued that rules were made to be broken. Gaara tried to remind him of the diplomatic responsibilities in which the Kages were overflowed with, but Naruto would just ignore him and run away to eat ramen or whatever.

Change in diplomacy, was something that Kages like him self preferred to keep at a minimum, but-

"Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara jumped, a rare thing for him to do indeed. He hadn't sensed any presence as he began his round about the village. Who was it now? He turned around slowly and his eyes narrowed if only by a fraction. The gourd around his back moved slightly, the sand buzzing around anxiously.

Michiru ran up to him and slid to a halt a few feet short of the Kazekage. He bent over, panting heavily. He had obviously run to catch up with Gaara's swift step, but how he managed to find Gaara, well, the redhead didn't know.

He straightened up and made a saluting gesture, "Do you mind if I join you, sir?" he asked, his silver eyes glowing with excitement, "I mean, on your walk around the village! I want to see the whole village, and-" he blinked. Gaara's hand was right in front of his face, a silent move to silence the boy.

"I'm on this walk for a reason," Gaara murmured, removing his hand and turning away, "I don't take people with me." That wasn't the reason! Why was he lying?

"Please," said Michiru, taking a step forward, "This might be my only chance to see a hidden village! I'll keep quiet, I'll stay outta the way! I won't be a bother to you, er…Kazekage-sama."

_You know you want him to come along…_Said a voice in Gaara's head. He sighed heavily and turned to face Michiru, "fine," he said crossing his arms over his chest, 'just don't interfere in anything. This is my work to do as the Kazekage."

Michiru nodded eagerly.

Gaara turned, "We're going to the gates. Come on."

Michiru grinned and hurried after him.

Gaara headed down the hill from which his house dominated the village. It was past nine in the morning, the air felt cool with a prickly promise of heat to come. Gaara's footsteps raised dust from the street. Michiru trailed behind him, walking irregularly from a slow tread to a half-trot to catch up.

Gaara slowed when they rounded the bend at the bottom of the hill and neared the playground. The swings where he had occasionally sat to watch the other children had been damaged in a sandstorm a couple of years ago and not yet replaced. The frame stood like the skeleton of a bad memory in the sand of the small park. Three children were chasing each other around its scarred and twisted metal.

'You should listen to the children play sometimes', Hinata had told him. Gaara normally ignored the playground and its occupants entirely, not caring for the memories evoked. Today his eyes were drawn to their game. Were they playing some form of tag? Was the child pretending to be the beautiful and evil sorceress Tsunade? He didn't think it'd be Gaara of the Desert; he'd make an appropriate bogeyman in other villages, but not when playing within the long shadow of his residence.

The faint prickle of curiosity had pushed him to venture closer to the park than he usually did, close enough to listen to them. But all activity had immediately ceased as soon as he'd crossed the low stone border around the playground. The children were staring at him wide-eyed; they were the ones who usually played here, but they'd never have seen him this close. They were older than Michiru, he estimated; they might already be in the Academy, on the path to becoming Shinobi and his subordinates.

They were staring at Michiru, too, and suddenly Gaara felt an unexpected contact; the Sand hissed in the gourd, roiling against the sides. Gaara stilled his reflexes to defend and retaliate, and glanced down. Michiru had stepped behind him and was hanging on to a panel of his coat.

The faint ghost of a smile traced his lips. He had always wondered what it would be like to have his son here in the village with him. This was what it was like…and he rather enjoyed it. But he knew no matter how much he enjoyed it, it wouldn't last, and Michiru would be sent of to somewhere safe, out of Gaara's life forever.

Gaara looked at the perfectly harmless children and the one hiding in the shadow of Gaara of the Desert, and wondered just why his life had gotten so very weird.

Ignoring all children, Gaara walked on- there was an unintentional tug on his coat as Michiru stumbled after him.

When he had first met his son, Michiru had acted like there was nothing in the world that scared him. But now it seemed, in the presence of the man that could kill him so much as a mental flick, he seemed to be a little terrified.

Gaara seriously didn't know what to do. He had to get out to the gate to check on reports but... 

He walked on, having wasted enough time. He ignored the children staring at him in amazement from the playground.Michiru hurried after him.

Michiur walked right along side the Kazekage, his head now held high as if he was waiting for praize that an orphan like him was doing this. He didn't looked shocked anymore. The same couldn't be said for the people they passed. The two Shinobi on patrol merely stared for a brief astounded second before walking on quickly, eyes focused on their route, but the fruit-seller where Gaara and Hinata bought their melons, figs and oranges, dropped some of his merchandise on his stall's floor and then stepped on it in his confusion.

Gaara walked on steadily, faster than before, though he didn't take to the roofs; he had this vague notion that children were fragile, breakable things and shouldn't be jarred too badly. Plus, Michiru had no ninja experiance so he wouldn't be able to keep up.

In a side street, an older Gennin with a courier pouch twisted his head around to stare and walked straight into a pylon. Gaara paid the man no heed.

This was going to be an odd day indeed…

* * *

Gaara could have sent for the gate entry logs, but he liked to inspect the defenses on a regular basis, and it was good to get away from his desk from time to time. The sun was starting to beat down on the gate fort, but it was still pleasantly cool in the large room mostly made of windows and murder holes, giving the watchers a good view of the entrance to Suna and an excellent defensive position. 

Michiru was sitting in a chair beside the wall, looking around with fascination at everything around him. Gaara didn't understand why the kid was so amazed by all the sand, but he didn't really care either.

The Chunnin relaxed enough to go get the next stack of log observations from the safe room. Gaara closed the files he'd been examining, automatically reapplying the warding seals locking away the date and time of entrance, reason for visit, ID and letter of transit of any foreigner entering Suna. He put down the dossier, glanced around and noticed that Michiru had left his seat and was now staring out of the window.

The Chunnin returned, Gaara opened a new log at random, and Michiru hurried away from the window and wandered around the room, looking at the weapons and jutsu scrolls readily available for defense. The Sand Shinobi had briefly relaxed when the boy had moved away from the window, but now he tensed up again, and looked at Gaara beseechingly.

"Don't touch anything," Gaara told the boy without looking around.

Michiru gave a small nod and continued to walk around.

"Let's go," he said, just as the kid was reaching out a tentative finger towards a scintillating straight blade. Michiru hurried after the Kazekage, fascinated by all of this.

The changing of the guard was about to start when Gaara descended into the courtyard of the defense outpost, so he stopped to watch. The maneuver looked like it was going to be picture-perfect, with their Kazekage standing there watching them. Gaara observed dutifully, but he was distracted by the feel of a familiar presence approaching him from behind. A rare edge of a smile twisted his lips, but he kept his eyes on the maneuver, noting how the patrollers correctly identified their colleagues, checked for hinges and reported to the officer to sign out. Only then did he turn around to greet his brother.

"You're back," Gaara said. Then he dropped his gaze in surprise. Kankuro was crouched down loosely, his puppet scrolls canted on his shoulder to avoid dragging them in the dirt, and he was staring in fascination at Michiru who had just now started violently and scurried around Gaara. The boys eyes were narrowed into a death like glare.

"Okay," Kankuro said, scratching his hooded head, "what did I miss? Why do you have a midget following you? Did I miss something? Did you do something really weird while I was away?"

Gaara frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean and I'd rather not know. This is Michiru, he was brought here by Temari. The place where he was living was burned down. Michiru, this idiot is my older brother Kankuro."

Kankuro had flinched when Gaara said, 'Michiru' he looked up at Gaara, frowning. At the look Gaara gave him, he knew he'd best not travel on it. He went back to acting like himself.

"Oy, who you calling an idiot?"

Michiru was still staring at Kankuro. Just as Gaara wondered why, the boy whispered, loudly enough for the garrison to hear: "What's wrong with his face?" He growled, frowning.

Oh. Right.

"Nothing. It's paint. Kankuro, stop that, you're scaring the boy" His brother was leaning around Gaara to get a better look; Michiru was edging back, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Kankuro exploded into raucous laughter.

"I'm scaring him? _I'm_ scaring him?! Oh man, that's like- right, the world is spinning clockwise today. That explains everything."

Gaara had to admit that that was pretty weird, on reflection.

"So…" Said Kankuro standing up, "An orphan?" he gave Gaara a look that Michiru obviously didn't notice.

"Yes," Said Gaara bluntly.

"He's staying in the village?"

"Yes."

"With you!?"

"No."

"Who?"

"Amagumo."

"Amagumo?"

"Yes."

"Poor fellow."

Kankuro coughed without looking Gaara in the eye, then he crouched down again and extended his hand at a distance that wouldn't frighten Michiru and would force him to come out from behind the Kazekage.

"Hi kid, how yah doin? Don't worry," he winked, "it's just face paint."

Gaara would rather prefer Kankuro to keep away from Michiru to keep the idiot from blurting out the secret but…

"How was your mission?" Gaara asked.

"Hm, you asking as my brother or as my boss?" Kankuro asked, straightening up again. "Because I'd tell my boss 'mission accomplished', but I'd tell my brother that it was fuck- that it wasn't fun. Next time the council has a- that kind of job to do, tell them to send a grunt."

Gaara wondered why Kankuro kept interrupting himself and glancing down at Michiru, who had nothing to do with the council, the mission or anything in Suna.

"I would have rather you stayed here as well," Gaara admitted as he turned towards Suna's main street. "With Temari and myself away-"

There was a sharp tug at his coat as Michiru stumbled after him, not quite fast enough. Gaara turned back and helped the kid back to his feet. He ignored the way the guards on the wall were gaping and Kankuro was snickering in a mildly hysterical way, and decided that now was the perfect time to go home, get an early lunch and try to imagine his life was normal again.

He paused when Kankuro tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face the puppet master who was staring at Michiru, now determined to try and talk to one of the anxious looking guards. "Bro..." Whispered Kankuro, "Is that really Michiru?"

Gaara gave a short nod.

"What's he doin here?"

"I'll explain later," Gaara muttered, turning away from Kankuro, "But he is not to know, you understand that right?"

"Course...course..."

* * *

"When's Michiru gonna be back?" Asked Hiraku, staring at the ceiling. 

"Dunno," Debu was sitting on a chair staring out of the window, "But he'd best be back soon. That Amagumo dude is goin frantic wonderin where he is."

"Probably because that Kazekage would kill him if he let any of us outta his sight," Muttered Arai, "Damn, that Kazekage guy is creepy. Those eyes of his are just…" He made a face at the other two.

There was a knock on the door.

Hiraku got up from the bed, went over, and opened the door. Then nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hey Hiraku!" Said Michiru, grinning at her.

Hiraku's eyes weren't focused on her friend, but were glued to the man standing behind him. Indeed, he did look a bit like Michiru, minus that ominous and inhuman, blank expression on his face.

"Michiru, where you been?" Asked Debu, popping up behind Hiraku, "That Amagumo fellow's been in a right state looking for you!'

There was a crash from the next room, and Amagumo fell into the living room, a pot on his head.

The children burst out laughing and Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Amagumo," Said the Kazekage. All of the children froze and looked at him, "What on earth are you doing?"

Amagumo stumbled to his feet and pulled the pan of his head, "S-Sabaku-san! I w-was just looking for the Michiru boy! I see you found him…I hope he wasn't any trouble I-"

Gaara raised a hand for silence.

It was as if the entire village had seen. Nothing stirred.

"He was with me," said the Kazekage quietly, "in a nutshell, I'd have to say that he was safe the entire time."

"Y-yes, Sabaku-san…"

Gaara flicked his eyes over the four children, resting them on Amagumo for a moment. "I must return to my work," he said quietly, turning, "good day." He shut the door with a click.

"So?" said Debu, staring at Michiru, "What was it like?"

"Eh?"

"Spending time with the Kazekage!"

"Oh," Michiru smiled, "he's nicer then he looks! Well, it's kind of hard to tell that he's nice, but I can kind of tell! He has a brother to, named Kankuro! He has all this weird face paint on, and is a puppet master! We had lunch at his place!"

"Lucky!" said Hiraku in amazement.

Arai rolled his eyes and turned away, frowning.

* * *

"Gaara, we're you been?" Asked Naruto, looking up as Gaara entered the house. 

"I was busy," He answered, "And what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you bee bugging Sasuke or something?"

"I would, but your chairs are comfey..."

Hinata walked in and glanced at Naruto, and shook her head. She walked over to Gaara and kissed him, "So, where have you been? Baki-san came by looking for you, so did Temari-san. Your assistant was also looking for you."

"They should know by now that I always take a walk in the morning," He muttered shrugging, "I also ran into a little distraction along my walk route."

"What?"

He sighed, "Michiru cornered me and made he take him with me," He looked around at Hinata's startled gasp, "Don't worry. All that happened was he met Kankuro, and half the village freaked because I had a kid clinging to my coat, but other then that..." He frowned, "I think one of my chunnin might have a bad injury on his head. He kind of ran into a phylon."

Naruto snickered.

He dodged a book.

"Anyway," Gaara sat down at his desk, resting his chin on his fist. He picked up a paper and read over it, "It seems that Tsunada had deployed Haruno Sakura, and she should be coming to the village tomorrow..."

"Sakura-chan?" Said Hinata looking around.

"Probably just came to see Sasuke..." Grumbled Naruto, crossing his arms.

"Most likely..." Gaara took a sip of tea and sighed. He stood, "Well, I got a seconds rest, now I need to be getting to the meeting with the council..." He turned towards the door, "I'll be home late Hinata, this meeting is supposed to last awhile."

"Right," Said Hinata, sitting down.

Gaara opened the door and walked back out into the hot sun of the desert.

* * *

"Eeeeeeh..." Tsunada turned her sake bottle upside down to see that it was completly empty. She had gone throguh five bottles while thinking about her next move in the war. The meeting she held yearly with Gaara was coming up as well, and- 

"YACHOO!"

"Bless you, Tsunada-sama," Said Genma, setting down some papers on her desk.

"Eh, thank you..." She rubbed her nose, "A handsome guy must be talkin 'bout me somewhere."

"Jiraya-sama?"

"Since when was that man handsome?"

Genma shrugged and leaft the office, shutting the door behind him.

Tsunada sighed and looked out of the window. It was a nice day, but she could tell it would rain later, yes, deffinetly it would rain later. She wondered what would happen if she...if she were to go to the cloud villahe herself? Hm, she'd probably be attacked upon setting foot in the village.

It felt as if no where was safe anymore.

The leaf had many jounin deffending it, so that helped, the sand on the other hand...the sand was resonably low of man power, a fact Gaara was constantly reminded of. On the other hand, the sand had the best defence barrier, better then theirs.

She smiled as she remembered an argument she had had with the redhead once...

* * *

"We are not low on man power!" Gaara snapped, narrowing his blue green eyes dangerously. 

"Yes you are!" Said Tsunada crossing her arms, "Face it kid, we have way more shinobi then you, so just let me deploy some ninja to your village, ok?" She patted him on the head.

He whacked her hand away, "No."

"Oh, don't be like that..."

* * *

Tsunada knew that someone like Gaara would never admit that he was short on man power. Someone like that kid wouldn't admit anything like that...

She sighed and glared at her empty sake bottles.

War, it was such a troublesome thing. She really didn't have time for things like this...she wished that she could just sit down and drink sake. Drink, drink, drink lots 'o sake!

* * *

**-Sighs- I love torturing Gaara! He seemed so awkward in this chapter, I just LOVE doing it!!! Ha-ha, Michiru seemed to feel awkward to, unsure about what to do once he followed Gaara! XD and Kankuro…how do I begin to explain Kankuro? –Shrugs- **

**Well, until chapter 14 then!!!!**


	14. My Silent Remorse

**I don't remember which chapter this is…oh well….oh well….GAH! Is it really Kaien!? Is Kaien alive!? OMG WTF FTW!?!?!??!?!? –Ahem- sorry, watching Bleach here. **

**So, onto the chapter!!!**

* * *

There was somebody in the clearing when he arrived, ten minutes early for the appointment. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and approached the other openly. Presumably this was one of his new team-mates that Gaara had told him about.

Male, around Sasuke's age from his build. The young man was wearing the stylized face of a hawk with two orange slashes similar to Sasuke's. He was leaning against a wall with his head tilted forward and his arms crossed over his chest. Sasuke had the feeling the other had been following his approach for awhile now.

They nodded at each other, and Sasuke dropped into a crouch on a rock nearby.

He examined the other discreetly. He wasn't sure if they would ever be introduced or not. Sasuke didn't know that much about the ANBU's inner workings here in the sand village, nobody did. He knew, because he'd been told during the interview with Gaara, that he'd have to obey his squad leader to the letter. That he'd have to kill without compunction at his village's command. That he could tell no one what he was doing.

...Something about this guy felt familiar. Sasuke hadn't mingled with anybody from the village since he'd come to the sand village, apart from some high-level ANBU and Jounin and those charming sessions with Ibiki. But this feeling of familiarity predated all that.

He was taller than Sasuke by a couple of inches; good build on the lanky side. His hair was blacker even than Sasuke's; it was clear of the mask, pulled back and falling to his shoulders where he'd tied it into a short braid that could be slipped into his collar if need be, to avoid giving an enemy something to grab onto.

His uniform was identical to Sasuke's, but for one exception. His long gloves went up to the forearm, but they stopped at the wrist, and he wore no wrist-guards. His fingers were long, strong yet still looked delicate. There were bandages wrapped around his knuckles to give him some minimal protection, but it didn't look like he ever expected to throw a punch.

"You're Sasuke, right?" Muttered the ANBU, glancing his way, "The deploy from the hidden leaf that is joining my team under Gaara-sama's commands, correct?"

Sasuke gave a short nod.

"Hn…you're shorter then I expected…" Muttered the ANBU.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes under his mask.

"I'm Kakeru," He added, giving a small wave of his hand, "I'll be your superior on the team."

"Yay for me…" Muttered Sasuke.

He herd Kakeru snicker under his mask.

"You're funny kid, I like you!"

"Don't call me, 'kid," Growled Sasuke, "I am the heir to the Uchiha clan!"

"Awwwww, Uchiha, Uchiha…" Kakeru waved his hand in the air, "Gaara-sama warned me about you. He said that you were pretty full of yourself."

_I'm gonna kill that runt…_Sasuke frowned.

"Oh, looks like out captain is here," Said Kakeru suddenly, looking up.

Sasuke looked around, and saw nobody.

"Ooooooy, is this Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke looked up the wall that Kakeru was leaning on. The person had a slender form, hands on their hips. Their hair was in a long flowing braid and was the color of copper. A woman…She leapt down from the wall and landed in front of Sasuke. He saw a flicker of bright blue from the mask eyeholes.

The woman straightened up and crossed her arms, "So you're Uchiha Sasuke-kun, ey?"

"Yeah I guess…" He muttered, looking away.

He felt a hand grab his shoulder, and the woman whirled him around to face her. "Listen here pal…" The woman hissed, "People may treat you like royalty back in the leaf, but here, you're just another little maggot that I can play with! Got that?" She shoved him away and turned her back on him.

Sasuke stared at the back of her head, his eyes wide.

"Oy Paku, you can't be nice to our new teammate?" Muttered Kakeru.

"Gaara-sama told me to let him on my team, not be nice to him!" The woman, Paku, snapped. She leapt onto a nearby roof.

"Don't let Paku get to you," Kakeru told Sasuke, "She has a nasty temper, but under her hard exterior, she is a really beautiful woman."

"Tsk…whatever," Muttered Sasuke, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I could really care less." He looked up at the roof where Paku was standing.

The slight afternoon breeze pushed her long copper hair back so it flew through the wind gracefully, like a river flowing through its path. The light of her bright blue eyes under the mask glinted from the sunlight.

He frowned and looked away.

Damn that Gaara…

"So Paku," Said Kakeru, looking up at the woman, "What's our mission?"

She shook her head, "No mission. I just wanted to meet our new chew toy…" She glanced at Sasuke, "And give him a warning."

"If you want to fight, I'll fight you," Sasuke growled.

"Sorry," Said Paku shrugging, "But I don't hit girls."

"Ouch…"

"Why don't you say that to my face?" Sasuke snapped, taking a step forward.

She leapt down from the rook and walked up to him. "Oh? Do you want to be taught a lesson?"

"Hey now, hey now," Said Kakeru, pushing his way in between them, "That's no way to talk! We're on the same team now, right you guys? We should be buddies!"

"Like I'd ever be 'buddies' with a pansy like him!" Snapped Paku.

"Oh look, we agree on something!" Snarled Sasuke.

The turned away from each other angrily.

Kakeru sighed and rubbed his head.

* * *

The hawk shifted on its perch. It gave Gaara a suspicious stare, then it looked fixedly at the meat between his fingers. Just as it was starting to stretch its neck out cautiously, Gaara tossed it the morsel; the meat was instantly snatched out of midair. The hawk made a huffy noise, swallowed, and then glared at Gaara arrogantly.

Hinata, still on the stairs up to the Communication room and trying not to startle either the Kazekage or the hawk, decided it was safe to call out now.

"Hello, Gaara. Taking care of the birds?"

Gaara barely glanced over his shoulder in acknowledgement, as if to say, 'What does it look like I'm doing'. It was Gaara's standard behavior; Hinata didn't bat an eye.

"Hey, where's the Chunnin in charge?" she asked in surprise as she approached the Information Desk.

"Several urgent messages came in. He was out of runners, so he went to Crypto himself. He should be back in an hour at the latest," Gaara answered, reaching into the bucket for some more meat. One of the other hawks hopped along its perch eagerly, its jesses jingling.

A lot of people avoided being alone in the same room as Gaara if they didn't have any official business with him. This reaction was due in part to some remaining fear, particularly from the civilians, but it was also born of deference; Gaara always had an air about him of someone who didn't want to be disturbed. Add to that a thread of embarrassment at being in the presence of the most important man in the village, someone they all owed their lives to, and being unable to think of a single subject of conversation that was likely to fly in the face of those cold green eyes…

Hinata watched as Gaara tossed another chunk of meat at the hawks. It was a Chuunin's job to feed the birds kept for inter-village communication, but Gaara did it from time to time, for no reason he cared to explain.

"I was talking to Amagumo earlier," She said in a hushed voice, as not to scare the birds.

"Oh?" Gaara muttered without turning around, his eyes on one of the hawks which was apparently trying to outstare him (Hinata's money wasn't on the bird).

She nodded, "Apparently that boy, Arai, is giving him a right time," she shrugged, "He said that Arai keeps saying…odd and inappropriate things."

"Inappropriate?"

"Yes…I'm not going to say it…"

As Hinata glanced at him, Gaara slowly extended a finger towards one of the hawk's he'd fed. The bird bobbed its head and clicked its beak - Hinata tensed - but finally it let Gaara gently smooth the feathers along its chest.

According to Kankuro, the first time Gaara had set foot in the aviary the whole flock had gone absolutely berserk. It might have been the smell of blood in the sand, or it might have simply been instinct.

With the new determination he'd acquired after his fight with Naruto, Gaara had persisted. The doves and pigeons still went crazy if he got too close, but the predators let him feed them now, and the bolder ones even took the meat from his fingers and let him handle them.

Gaara looked at the hawk leaning into his touch with something like grim recognition in his eyes. Hinata didn't think Gaara was capable of joy through animals, but the Kazekage could acknowledge his achievements; he'd formed a small bond with a living creature; he'd eradicated a bit of fear. And…he had made a bond with her…

She smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

Hinata opened her eyes and looked around. The hawk that Gaara has been handling has stepped onto the Kazekage's hand and was now allowing Gaara to brush his finger along it's head. Gaara's eyes however, were focused on Hinata.

"No reason," She answered, shrugging.

"Liar."

She looked back at him to see a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. She smiled, "Oh, and you can tell?"

"Yes, because lying doesn't suit your voice," He answered dolefully.

"Oh?" She thought for a moment, "I think I recall you saying something like that where we were younger."

No reply.

She looked around to see that Gaara was no longer there. The hawk he had been petting was staring at her from its perch. Hinata frowned. Where had he-

"I think I recall saying something like that all those years ago…" Whispered a voice in her ear. Hands wrapped around her waist and held her close.

"See? I told you…" She whispered, smiling. She lifted her hand and placed it on the side of his face, "You repeat things to much…"

"Hm…do I now…" It was a blunt statement, not a question.

Hinata sighed heavily, "Damn this war…" She felt his muscles tense a bit. "I still blame that Kumoashi fellow."

"I don't think anyone's to blame for it," He murmured into her hair, "That's why it is called war."

"Hm…" She turned her head and met his lips.

For now, while they were safe in the village, and Michiru was safe, the war didn't matter to her. She had everything she wanted right here in the sand village, even if some of it was torn…

* * *

"Oy Ishida, pass a hard workin jounin a sandwich," Muttered Kakashi, not looking up from his Iccha Iccha Paradise book.

Ishida, a young jounin with stone gray hair and black eyes, glared over at the older ninja. "Can't you get it yourself, Hatake-san?"

"Nah."

Ishida rolled his eyes. In his opinion, older people were so lazy. He stared out of the window of the Konoha aviary, and of in the distance, saw the mountains of the hidden sand village. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What's with the face?" Muttered Kakashi, peeking up from his book.

"No face," Ishida growled, "I just…" He shook his head.

"Aw, you boys are so pathetic," Commented Nanao, a female jounin. Her black hair was tied up in a bun, and her silver eyes glinted with experience.

"Aw Nanao, you can be so mean," Said Kakashi sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes and looked away indignantly.

Ishida sighed and looked back out the window.

* * *

Michiru tossed and turned on the bed, trying to block out Arai talking and teasing Amagumo. He was lost in thought about what he was supposed to do next. He liked it here in the sand village, but he wanted to become a Kage and explore! This village had a young, healthy, and powerful Kage! He wouldn't be able to fulfill his dream here…

But his friends here…Hiraku and Debu, what would they say if he told them that he wanted to leave this wonderful village. He sighed. He opened his eyes quickly as he herd Amagumo leave the house for the day. It was almost night time. He sat up and looked around, "Hiraku, Debu," He said.

They looked around at hurried over to him.

Arai stayed where he was, staring out of the window.

"Ok, I know this village is nice and everything," Michiru said quietly, "But we can't fulfill our dreams here."

Hiraku frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well…" He sighed, "This place, we're just a burden to them. We're orphans and they don't need us. It would really be better if we just left this village all together, and find a village that we could make our dreams come true in!"

"So…so you think we should run away from the village?" Said Debu, "Even though everyone has been so nice to us here?"

He nodded.

"But, but I like this place…" Muttered Hiraku.

"I don't want to leave you guys," Said Michiru in a whisper, "But I have a feeling that my fate lies beyond this and only this village. I want to have adventure, and explore! I want you two to be with me, but…"

"Ok, then we will," Said Hiraku, looking up. Michiru and Debu looked at her.

Arai glanced slightly at them.

"Me to!" declared Debu.

Michiru smiled, "Thanks guys. Okay, we'll leave tonight, once everyone is asleep…."

* * *

**Bumbumbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum! Cliffy! Well, if you've been reading since the violet rose, you'd know I love doing cliff hangers! So we met some new characters. I know it was kinda of topic, but team Paku is gonna be coming back and playin a big part. **

**The next chapter is gonna be really angsty! –Evil smile-**


	15. Departure

**Cahpter fourteen right! Right? RIGHT!?**

**God...I think I might be loosing it people...I get on here everyday and update, and it is so much fun and I love doing it, but I'm pissed becuase we only get TWO weeks of for winter break!!! And at my school, we don't have any art classes -I LOVE drawing, check out my devianart account, Lightpaw45- or writing classes! If I draw or write in class, even if my work is done,I get in trouble and my work gets torn up!**

**"You'll never make a succesful carrier with drawing and writing!"**

**Says my math teacher! F OF WOMAN! I can make a living as an author or artist thank you VERY MUCH!!!!! -Steams- I apoligize for my rant...please, just read the chapter...**

* * *

"Arai?"

He glanced up and looked around to see Hiraku staring at him. She was wearing her original clothing, and her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had a bag over her shoulders. He frowned, "What?"

"Are you coming with us?" She inquired, motioning over her back to Michiru and Debu.

He shook his head slowly.

"Don't be like that," She said, trying to smile, "We-"

"I'm not going with you wimps!" He snarled, turning his back on them. He stared out of the window at the moon, his eyes narrowed.

"C'mon Hiraku," Called Michiru, "We need to get going before anyone comes by and tries to stop us!" He secured his bag over his shoulders and frowned, "Forget about Arai."

She turned slightly, but stopped to look at Arai, "Come find us if you change your mind, ok?" She said quietly. When he didn't respond, she sighed and hurried over to Debu and Michiru, who both looked a bit anxious.

"We'll run as fast as we can," Michiru told them, "If I guessed right, they'll be sending ANBU after us to bring us back. We don't want to be caught and-"

Debu coughed, "Excuse me Michiru, but…but why are we running away again?" He frowned, "I mean, people are nice to us here, and Uzumaki-san told us to come here. He said we'd be safe here."

"Yeah he did," Muttered Michiru, "But that's the point."

"I'm not following you."

Michiru sighed and went on with his explanation, "My dream is to become a Kage. This village has a young, and powerful Kage, so I'm not needed here. Debu, your dream is to become a famous ramen cook, but there are no ramen shops here in the sand village, you're not needed! Hiraku, you want to be a medic but their hospital is full of experienced doctors, you're not needed! Basically, we need to go somewhere where we can make our dream come true, not a place that has already fulfilled all those dreams to other people," He sighed, "Besides, this is the middle of a war. If we stay in the sand village, we'd just be a burden to them. You get what I'm saying now?"

Debu still looked confused, but nodded slowly. Hiraku muttered something but nodded as well.

"Good," He straightened back up and slung the bag over his shoulder, "Now let's get going…" He pushed open the door and looked around at the silent village. All seemed to be clear. He looked over his shoulder to find Arai watching them closely. He turned away and walked out into the darkness, Debu and Hiraku following him.

They ran along the streets as quietly as they possibly could. They didn't want to wake anyone and have them try and stop them.

They weren't ninja so they couldn't cloak their footsteps completely, but they did the best they could.

Michiru frowned as he ran. He felt as though leaving the village was tearing painfully at his heart, and it was something he wanted to stop. Part of him wanted to stay, but despite this, he knew he had to follow his brain this time, and not his heart.

They ran and ran until finally, they reached the gap in the canyon that was the village gate. They stopped at the beginning of the crevice and stared at it.

"Michiru," Whispered Hiraku, "it isn't to late. Don't you think we could turn back now, and act like this idea never came to mind?"

He shook his head slowly, "No…No we need to do this. This village may be safe and homely, but it isn't home. Hiraku, you know that you're parents are alive somewhere, and that mine are to, maybe. We won't find them if we stay here." He smiled, "And Debu, we'll find you a family to!"

"I already have you guys!" He said, smirking.

"Right," Michiru looked at his best friends, then turned to the crevice. He took a deep breath, and ran into the pitch black darkness, his best friends following behind him.

* * *

If the Daimyo's court wasn't so loud, then work there would be a lot easier. Everyone was so noisy however, and it was very annoying for people who had a short temper…Like Gaara, didn't really last long without yelling at someone, or blasting them to bits via sand…

"Sabaku-san!"

Temari seemed to be the only one who could handle it. It seemed she was used to loud and annoying things, since she spent a lot of time in Konoha with Shikamaru, meaning Naruto was around all the time. Now there was a loud and annoying thing…

"Sabaku-san!"

Speaking of Naruto, shouldn't he be going back to the leaf village by now? He kept coming over and whining because Gaara wouldn't let him in the house. He was like a puppy that was locked out on a cold night. Some people might find it cruel, but if it was Naruto they were talking about, well…

"Sabaku-san!"

Gaara's eyes snapped open to find not the Daimyo's court, but the wall of his and Hinata's bed room. He had just been dreaming, but someone kept yelling at him and pounding on the door. He recognized the voice as Amagumo. He sat up slowly so as not to wake Hinata beside him. He pulled on a long red robe over his black linen pants and midnight blue tunic before heading to the door.

He opened the door to find a panicked looking Amagumo on the other end. He sighed, still very tired, "What is it Amagumo?" He murmured, "Do you know how late it is?"

Amagumo seemed to ignore the question and went right on, "Sabaku-san! I am so sorry! It was night, I didn't know they needed to be watched at night! It just didn't seem like they would….I'm so sorry!"

"What are you going on about?"

He flinched even though Gaara's voice held no malice or cruelty. He lowered his gaze from the Kazekage and shut his eyes tight, "Michiru and his friends…they…they're gone!"

Gaara's eyes suddenly became focused and all air of weariness evaporated from him, "What did you say?" He asked in a whisper.

"They're gone!" Amagumo repeated shaking his head, "I went to check on them, and they're gone! All four of them!" He expected Gaara to yell at him or kill him, but he opened his eyes In surprise as the redhead raced past him and out of the house.

"Hmmm….what's going on?" Murmured Hinata, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She spotted Amagumo and blinked. "Amagumo-kun? What's wrong? Where'd Gaara go?"

"I think it'd be best you came and saw…" he said quietly.

Hinata stood. She slipped on her sandals and ran out of the house with Amagumo beside her.

They hurried through the village and slid to a stop when they spotted Gaara.

He was standing in front of the house where Michiru and his friends had been staying. He was staring at it as though it was something out of one of his longest and most forgotten memories.

Hinata and Amagumo moved forward.

"What happened?" Hinata whispered, turning her gaze on Gaara's blank face. She frowned.

"I knew this would happen…" He said quietly.

"What?" She looked at Amagumo, "What happened?"

He sighed and looked away, "I-I'm sorry Lady Hinata…Michiru and his friends ran…ran away…" He closed his eyes.

Hinata stared at him in shock, then looked back at Gaara. The redhead had taken a few steps forward, and was now staring at the building as though there was something hidden there that he had to find. When he couldn't find it, he looked at the ground.

"I knew he'd run away…" He whispered, "I should've…" He covered his eyes with a hand and fell silent.

Hinata took a step towards him.

She saw him visibly flinch at nothing, "Hinata…" He began, "I…I'm sorry. I should've had them sent away right again to a safer place…anywhere, even the leaf, just…" His fist clenched.

She had reached out to grab his hand, but slowly curbed the motion. She stared at him, frowning slightly. She felt tears come to her eyes, but quickly brushed them away.

"I should of foreseen it, but I…" Gaara shook his head slowly. There came a muttered sigh, and he fell into a kneeling position, his hands pressed hard against the sand, "I…damn…damn it!"

Hinata knelt down beside him and put her hands on his shoulders. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling out. This pain, it was like having to give up Michiru when he born, all over again…

The pain of it…

Was…

unbearable…

* * *

Amagumo stood still, watching Gaara and Hinata who hadn't moved for about an hour. The sun was beginning to rise, sending the grayish light of dawn spilling over the village. Everyone would be waking up soon, and he knew it would make a huge scene if the villagers saw their Kazekage like this…He stepped forward slowly, "S-Sabaku-san…"

Gaara made a motion to show that he was about to stand up. His legs felt stiff from sitting in the same position for so long, but… He took in a breath of air that hurt like acid. "I can't stay like this…" Gaara rasped, as the darkness inside whispered of Sand crushing small limbs-

He turned toward Amagumo, his eyes narrowed.

Amagumo immediately shrunk a bit.

Hinata stood and looked at Gaara hesitantly. Tears had spilled from her eyes and were running down her cheeks, falling gently onto the ground below her.

"Amagumo," Said Gaara, his voice suddenly as harsh and quick as a whip.

"S-sir!"

"Call together Isina Paku and Kutano Keju's ANBU squads," He ordered, "Tell them to head to my office. Then send a letter to the hidden leaf informing them of the four's departure. Dismissed."

Amagumo nodded and leapt onto the roofs and to the ANBU quarters.

Silence filled the street.

"Gaara…" Hinata took a few steps toward him-

She blinked in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her. She hadn't expected him to…

"I'm going to find him," He said in her ear, "It was a mistake to send him away in the first place. We could of trained him to be a shinobi, and he would have been here in the village, and I would of given my life to protect him. Now I'm going to find him and bring him back, and we can tell him the truth…"

Hinata stared ahead for a moment, before closing her eyes, allowing a few more tears to spill out.

* * *

"This is ridiculous…" Growled Sasuke, leaning on the wall, "Having to do some shit this early in the morning…" He yawned.

"Just don't complain about it pansy," Muttered Paku.

He glared at her.

Kakeru shook his head. He was standing next to the sixth ANBU squad leader, Keju.

Keju had long white hair that fell down to about mid back, and folded over half his face. His eyes were a light violet color, tinted with dark blue.

His lieutenant was Tsubaki Shina. She had dark brown hair folded up into a bun, and coal black eyes.

Their third member was Izuno Makama. He was a silent man with brown hair and dark blue eyes. He stared blankly ahead out of the window, his hawk ANBU mask glinting in the sunlight.

"If it is Kazekage-sama's orders, then we shall fulfill it," Said Keju quietly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hn…" Sasuke leaned back his head, he was about to take a nap-

"Hey Sasuke!"

Oh god.

Sasuke had the urge to rip of his mask and bang his head against wall. Not him! Not now of all times!"

Naruto stopped beside the raven, his normal goofy grin taking up almost his whole face, "Hey there Sasuke! I came up here to talk to Gaara! Didn't expect to see you here!" He blinked, "or a bunch of sand village ANBU!"

"Naruto," Said Sasuke gruffly, "Gaa-…._Kazekage-sama_ isn't in his office at the moment."

"Uh? Why not?"

"I-"

Kakeru made a quick shushing noise and motioned behind Naruto and Sasuke. They all looked around to see Gaara walking up the stairs.

"Oy! There you are Gaara!" Said Naruto, "I-"

He frowned as the redhead walked right past him and opened the door to his office. He made a silent motion to the ANBU to move into the small room. They bowed and hurried in.

There was a ghost like look on the Kazekage's dark face, and a hint of something dark and sinister glinted in his bright green eyes.

Naruto frowned.

"Oy, what's up?" Asked Naruto, trying to follow into the room, but-

The door slammed shut.

Naruto stared at the door in disbelief and shock. What was that damn redhead's problem? He glared at the door and pounded his fist, "Hey Gaara! What's up with you? Why you bein such a jackass!?"

No reply.

"Hey you-" He herd the conversation begin inside. He pressed his ear against the door.

"-And the four of them ran away," Gaara was saying, his voice choked, "I want Paku's team to head toward the east to try and find them. Keju, your team shall scout the perimeter of our border with the land of fire. This is not a kill and return mission. Just a return mission, a return safely-"

Naruto moved away from the door. Who had run away? Who on earth would Gaara be so worried about, that-

Understanding flicked across his face.

Oh…

His hand dropped from the door knob, and he stared sadly at the wood of the door…

* * *

**KUWKAKAKAKKA!!!! -.-…….yeah….Is that a cliffy? I can't tell…-shrugs- but anyway, where did Arai go? Who knows? –Shrugs again- Damn it…I told u guys this chapter would be angsty! –Glares-**

**Is late! I wanna go to beeeeed!!! I watched POTC3 with me mummy and daddy…ha-ha…**

**"Everybody stop! …….I dropped me brain…"**

**Ha-ha…well, I'm dun…g'night! –Passes out at keyboard-**


	16. Back to Square One

**Okay, so this is chapter 16 right? WOOT! Almost to twenty on this one! -Dances around in circles- I just woke up, ate meh a waffle! I LOVE waffles!!!!!!!!**

**Okay…onto the story…. . … . ….I like….**

**Waffles! –Evil smile-**

* * *

"M-Michiru, can we p-please stop for a breath?" Panted Hiraku, barely able to keep up with the redhead.

"Tch…fine," He muttered, slowing down.

They had been running for what felt like days but in all actuality, they had only been running four about two hours. So far, they hadn't seen anyone else while running, so maybe no ANBU would be sent for them after all. Michiru sat –more like fell- onto the sand in the shade of a large rock. He whipped the sweat from his brow and looked over at Hiraku and Debu.

Both looked equally exhausted.

"We'll rest up for a bit, before we move on…" Breathed Michiru, taking a drink of water from his canteen. Maybe he should have grabbed more supplies before they left…oh dear…

"This is a brilliant idea," Muttered Hiraku, a bit sarcastically.

"Well, we couldn't stay," Michiru replied, "This was the best option."

Hiraku mumbled a few things before resting her head on the warm rock. She closed her blue eyes and sighed.

"I hope we packed enough food," Said Debu, going through his bag, "We won't last long without food and water let me tell you…and we don't have that much money either. If we go to a village, we'll have to ration out the amount of money we have, or else we might fall short."

Michiru nodded, "yeah, that means we can only buy the necessities, and not anything that'd just be a waist." He smirked, "Hiraku!"

"Shadup!"

Michiru and Debu laughed.

Michiru looked around. He could see the edge of the desert of in the distance. There was the border of green that was the territorial border between the land of fire and the land of wind. Once they crossed that border, they'd probably be home free. He sighed and closed his eyes.

That meant they could relax for now…

They were safe for now…

But…

He felt someone nudge him hard in the side. His eyes snapped open and he glared around at Hiraku who was beside him, "What?" He snapped.

She pointed to a sand dune.

He sighed and looked at it. What? He didn't see anything-

His eyes widened. There was something over there behind the sand. He watched the movement closely. It seemed to be human, but whatever it was, it was following them. He looked at Hiraku and Debu who nodded.

Michiru sat up and crept toward the sand dune. He'd have to be very careful. If this was a ninja, well, they'd be screwed.

Once he was close enough to the sand dune, he leapt. He grabbed something by the shoulders and struggled in the sand with them. "Who are you?" He snapped, "Why are you following-"

The figure beneath him heaved up, and knocked Michiru backward. He fell back onto the soft sand, Hiraku and Debu running up behind him. He coughed and looked up. Once the dust cleared, he saw who he had pounced on.

"A-Arai?" He gasped, staring at the fourteen year old.

Arai coughed and brushed the sand of his clothing. He looked up at them and froze, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What're you doin following us?" Snapped Michiru sitting up, "You said yourself you didn't want to come!" His eyes widened, "Are you leading the sand village ANBU to us!?"

"No!" Growled Arai, "You always jump to conclusions! No…I cam because I…" he frowned.

"Spit it out!"

Arai glared at him.

Michiru glared back.

Arai sighed, "I followed you because, I, I want to come along with you guys to…" he blinked, "Because you guys won't last long out here in the wilderness by yourselves."

"What'd you say?"

"Michiru, stop it," Snapped Hiraku, stepping out in front of him, "You don't see that now, Arai just wants to help us?"

Michiru blinked, "But…"

"Right now we should take any help that is offered," She concluded, "if we don't help each other, we'll all be killed for sure. Got that?"

Michiru frowned.

"Like I said before, Arai is older then us and we could use his strength to help us…" Hiraku sighed and turned to face Arai, "You're welcome to join us Arai. Please ignore Michiru's behavior."

He sat up and nodded slightly, "Yeah…I guess…"

"So…what?" Said Debu crossing his arms, "it's back to the four of us all over again?"

"Apparently," Said Michiru a bit grudgingly, glaring at Arai.

"Well then, that's good," Declared Hiraku, looking around at them, "It means that we can all depend on each other's strengths, and…and weaknesses…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Michiru sighed.

"Now that that is settled," Said Debu, placing a hand on his stomach, "What's for lunch?"

* * *

Hiraku looked around. Michiru and Debu had fallen asleep in the shadow of the rock they were resting by. Arai was sitting a little ways of, his eyes closed. She knew he was awake however. The movement of his chest going up and down wasn't slow and peaceful like that of when you are sleeping. She sighed and stared up at the cloudless sky.

She glanced over at Arai, and sat up a bit, "Arai?" She said quietly. When he didn't respond, she got up and walked over to him. She plopped down in the sand beside him, and he finally opened his eyes.

"What'd you want?" he muttered.

"Why'd you change your mind?" She asked.

"I told you already."

"You lied."

"Did not."

"Did to."

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed. She responded with a knowledgeable smirk. He sighed.

"Yeah ok, ok…I lied about that part," He murmured, shrugging.

"But why?"

He glanced at her, "Do you seriously think that Michiru would ever let me live it down if I told you guys my true intentions for coming with you?" He asked with a hint of irony.

"No…ok, I get your point," She said nodding, "But you can tell me. I won't tell the others."

He fell silent.

She leaned forward a bit to face him, "Well?"

After a pause, he let out a heavy sigh, "I…I felt left out," He said in a growl, "We all grew up together with slave driver, and I watched you guys play and hang out and have fun…I didn't have friends like that back at the INN. I was just, the bully Arai…" He crossed his arms.

"Well, now you can stop being the bully Arai," Said Hiraku, "And be our friend, Arai." She smiled.

"Muh? What happened?" Muttered Michiru sitting up, "Did we get captured?"

"No, I think you were dreaming," Said Debu yawning.

"Yeah…I recall something about….catnip!"

"Catnip?"

"Catnip!"

"What're you, a cat?"

"…….I dunno…"

"Are you two high or something?" Muttered Hiraku, "Why are you so suddenly ranting about catnip? We're in the middle of a desert and all you can think about is catnip!?"

"I herd that catnip has a unique flavor to it…"

Hiraku shook her head. This was going to be difficult, having to travel through the desert and find somewhere safe to live away from the horror of the war…but they could do it together…

* * *

Sasuke landed on top of the roof of the library in the hidden village of the sand. He straightened up and looked around, his cat ANBU mask glinting slightly in the gleam of the evening light. He'd be leaving with Kakeru and Paku soon enough to go after Gaara's brat.

It still surprised him. He hadn't been told until about a year ago that Gaara and Hinata had a son. When he had been told, he had just stared at the Kazekage in disbelief. He couldn't say anymore rude things to Gaara anymore. Now that the redhead was the Kazekage, and not the boy Sasuke had fought back in the chunnin exams.

He looked back towards the Kage building. He saw Gaara standing atop one of the poles that spread high above the building. Sometimes he figured that was a very stupid thing to do…What idiot stood atop a lightning rod?

Gaara apparently.

Sasuke had never seen the man so down like this before. He wasn't talking to anyone, not even Hinata. According to Naruto, this was exactly how he had acted when they gave Michiru away the first time. Sasuke had a feeling that it was pathetic for Gaara to be acting like this, but then again…

But then again, who wouldn't be acting depressed when their child vanished for the second time in their life?

Sasuke knew that Gaara must be really upset…

When he was young, Gaara had nobody. He was feared by all and loved by none. Naruto changed that. Naruto became Gaara's first true friend, and they have upheld that friendship all these years. Of course Gaara would of to protect anyone that has a positive meaning in his life.

Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Tsunada, everyone! Now Michiru had run away, now Gaara had lost someone very important to him, and for the second time in his life. Sasuke could understand why he'd be upset…

He sighed and leapt along the rooftops until he landed atop of the Kage building. He kept a safe distance from the redhead, "Oy, Gaara," He said, making his presence known.

Gaara gave no sign he had herd him.

Sasuke figured that it was alright to move a bit closer, but still stay at a safe range. He didn't want to get knocked of the building by a sand bullet. He moved a bit closer, crouching low. "Can I talk to you?" He asked with no hesitation. He waited for an answer.

When none came, he ventured a little closer.

"You need to stop acting like this," Sasuke growled, "if your people see you acting all down and weak like this, they'll get worried, then the whole village will be in an uproar. We're in the middle of a war. You can't be acting like this Gaara." He fell silent.

Gaara stayed completely still, his long red overcoat fluttering in the breeze that swept through the silent village. "Sasuke…" He said. His voice sounded hoarse, as if he hadn't used it in years.

Sasuke stared at the back of his head.

"Do you remember our battle…in the chunnin exams?" Gaara inquired.

Sasuke blinked, "Yeah of course. Who'd forget that battle?"

Gaara was silent for a moment, "I recall you saying something to Naruto, about how you were not going to let your comrades die. How you were not going to loose everything precious to you all over again. Correct?"

Sasuke nodded.

"That feeling you felt back then," Gaara hesitated, "It hurt, didn't it?"

He didn't like to admit it, but yeah…the fact of it all was very heart wrenching. Though he'd never admit it. So he just shrugged.

"Well…" Gaara fell silent, "That's a bit how I feel right now. Do you understand?" He turned to face the raven haired man.

He stayed silent for a moment, before nodding.

Gaara stared at him, then turned away.

Kakeru appeared beside Sasuke. He looked from Gaara to his teammate, and frowned, "Kazekage-sama, we'll be departing now."

Gaara gave a small nod to show that he'd herd.

Kakeru bowed and nudged Sasuke. The two ANBU vanished in a flash.

"So you actually talked to Gaara-sama without him killing you?" He asked after a moment, looking at Sasuke with an air of impressments.

"Even if he tried, I could take him," Muttered Sasuke, "I've fought Gaara before."

"And you're still alive?"

Sasuke glanced at him, "I'm not the only one. Lee and Naruto have also fought Gaara and they're still alive," he focused on the rooftops before him, "Even Kages aren't invincible."

"Yes, I suppose," He said nodding, "I mean, Gaara-sama did fight that Deidara of the Akatsuki, and that fellow lived."

"Wrong."

Kakeru looked at him.

"I fought Deidara to," Sasuke told him, "After Gaara did of course. Idiot went insane and blew himself up, trying to blow me away with him. I blocked it all, though Deidara died."

"Amazing…"

Sasuke shrugged, "Well, we should hurry then shouldn't we? Or else that Paku might rip our heads of and feed our remains to the sand coyotes."

"Hah, good point!"

* * *

**Meh, at least Sasuke isn't trying to chidori Gaara every time he sees him anymore! And Arai is backeth! And yes I got a lot of names from Bleach like Ishida and Nanao! Lol. I've been watching it all week and weekend…Hail Lord Byakuya!**

**Happy New Year –early- people!!!!! It is soon to be 2008!!!!!! –Cheers-**


	17. Rumors, Lies, and Truth

**Chapter 17!!!!! Almost to twenty here people!**

**-Jumps up and down-**

**Gah, I now ship Byakuya and Yoruichi! It's crack, but I love it! Leave me and my crack alone!!!!!!!!!**

**-Hides in corner- Just read the chapter please and thank you very very….-sniffs crack- much…. .**

* * *

Michiru sighed as he looked over the map. They had just left the sand village, so that meant they needed to go…east? No, no, that would lead them to the cloud village and that was a place they'd rather avoid. Maybe they could go to the leaf village! They'd be safe there!

Hm…he rubbed his chin. But if the Kazekage was friends with the leaf village, then he surely would have sent a message by now…right? If he hadn't that'd work to their upper hand, but if he did…

He sighed and rested his head on the rock.

Why was strategizing so hard!?

Further more, they'd have to cross through the front line of battles, and that wouldn't be easy. They'd have to keep out of sight of the attacks and the enemies and other ninja. If they didn't they'd definitely be killed in a crossfire.

"Something wrong?" Asked Hiraku, handing him a drink.

He took it gratefully and shook his head, "This strategizing shit is hard…" he murmured, looking over the map.

"Let me see," Said Hiraku, taking the map from him.

She scanned her eyes over it, and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Oh this is simple," She said with an air of irony, "We just need to pass through these here woods to avoid any fighting upon reaching the border, and then we can hide out in this forest until we figure out where it is we're going!" She smiled.

He stared at her. He snatched the map from her and scanned it. Damn…she was right!

"When did you get so good at navigating?" He, asked, almost appraisingly.

She blushed, "Well, I looked through some of Slave driver's old books back at the INN, you see…" She shrugged, "it's nothing much."

"Nothing much!?" He stared at her, "Hiraku, that's amazing!"

She blushed again.

He smiled and rolled up the map, "perfect! Now that we have charted out what path to follow, where should we go?" He frowned; "I considered the leaf village, but…" he shrugged.

"I think it would be a good idea to go to the leaf, but stay undercover," Said Hiraku, "We don't know if the Kazekage sent a message to the leaf. He did say that they were allies after all."

Michiru nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"You get some sleep," she said, "I'll handle watch for awhile."

* * *

Hinata leapt down from the canyon and brushed her hair away from her face. She had been waiting for Gaara to come down from the lighting rod pole, but no matter how much she tried to reason with him- 

When she noticed a night-time shadow that was more than a shadow near the gate. She turned around to see what Kankuro wanted.

"Yo," the Sand Jounin said in greeting. "What did you do this time?"

"I beg your pardon?" Hinata asked, startled but always polite.

Kankuro motioned at the canyon.

"Oh…" She sighed, "Trying to get your brother to come down, that's what…" She muttered.

"Ah." He frowned, "Never mind. I was looking for you. Temari wants to see us at Gaara's, ASAP."

"Temari?" Hinata was at the Sand Jounin's side in a second. "She's back from her talks with Tsunade-sama? What news does she have of Konoha? Is everything okay over there? How about our joint plans? Did she bring back any letters from Neji?"

"A Jounin from her escort showed up at my place ten minutes ago to tell me she's at Gaara's," Kankuro answered with a show of weary patience. "He said considerably less than you just did."

"Oh…should we get Gaara-"

"Nah, she said to leave him alone." He shrugged, "Just come along. She'll want you for some inter-village cooperation thing. She'll want me because she's got something to nag about. It took me long enough to track you down, I don't want her screeching about punctuality on top of it all."

Hinata nodded and began to walk toward the house where she lived as well, as she felt prolonged to remind the jounin.

The streets of Suna were busy as people went about their evening activities. The village would be full of life until midnight, when people went to bed. They'd get up at five or six and work until eleven, then rest out of the sun and heat until mid-afternoon. Suna had its own rhythm. Unless you were a Shinobi of Suna, in which case you had the rhythm you were told to have.

Kankuro walked at his own speed, forcing Hinata fall back regularly and wait for him. Despite his mention of Temari's irritation, or perhaps because of it, Kankuro appeared to be in no hurry to be seen rushing through the streets of Suna at his sister's bidding.

They arrived at Gaara and Hinata's house, and the violet haired woman instantly opened the door into the living room.

The light was on in the kitchen, so she headed that way. She hesitated as she crossed the threshold of the brightly lit room. Temari was standing at the central counter, her nails clicking against the fan on her back; she looked tired, travel-worn and aggravated.

"Hey," Kankuro tossed lazily at his sister. A flicker of the heavily painted eyelids was the only indication he'd picked up on the underlying tension as well.

"Sit down, the both of you," Temari said curtly, then she caught herself and smiled at Lee; it came out a bit forced.

Hinata didn't know why, but…She sighed and sat down beside Kankuro, who was staring at the fridge.

"You guys got anything to eat?" he asked hopefully, eyeing it curiously.

"This is no time to think about your stomach," Temari growled. "We have a situation."

"So I gathered," Kankuro drawled; his eyes still on the fridge.

Temari spoke impatiently. "I'll get right to the point. There is a rumor circulating around the upper cadre in Konoha that Hinata is once again pregnant."

That brought her brother's attention back to her pronto, and cemented Hinata's.

"That rumor originated here in Suna, and I'm going to figure out who started it, let me assure you," Temari added, lips tight and eyes narrowed dangerously, staring out the door as if she was ready to go and do so right now. "At this point, it has even percolated through to a few well-informed politicians in the courts of both our countries."

"How serious a rumor?" Kankuro asked, intrigued. Hinata just stared at her, jaw hanging in the wind and eyes glassy.

"I heard it from Tsunade herself. She told me because she thought I'd enjoy the joke," Temari said sourly. "She finds the whole notion hilarious."

"Yeah I bet," Kankuro smirked as Hinata finally got her mouth working and blurted out, "Does Neji know?"

Temari sighed shortly, as if the two had reacted pretty much as she'd expected. She pinched the bridge of her nose and appeared to gather her thoughts, and Hinata felt something cold creep up her spine for no reason she could name.

Silence filled the room.

"I'm afraid it's not a joke," Temari finally said, addressing Hinata. "You should take this seriously. Before others do. So far, it's just a rumor- and far-fetched for anyone who doesn't know you and Gaara. They're not actually basing this on anything solid. They-"

"Have you told Gaara yet?" Hinata asked anxiously.

They both looked around at her, making her blush and lean back in her seat, "it's just...I…y-you know…" She shrugged.

The door suddenly opened and Gaara walked in. A slightly surprised look flashed over his face at seeing both his siblings and his wife all in the same room, but the emotion was gone in a flash.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking around at them.

"Nothing, we were just talking," Said Kankuro dolefully. The normal way he was acting seemed to convince Gaara.

"I'm leaving for the leaf in a few days," he muttered, "I have to attend the Kage meeting there."

"Gaara," said Temari walking toward him, "Maybe I should-"

"No," the redhead murmured, placing a hand to his head, "No…I'll do it. You've been at the daimyo's court long enough and need a break, Temari."

She looked like she was about to argue, but she didn't.

"I need to take a nap…" Gaara muttered, rubbing his head painfully, "if any ANBU's come by, tell them I'm busy." He shut the door to the bed room with a click.

"Well, we'll be leaving then," said Temari, turning towards the door with Kankuro, "oh, and Hinata?"

Hinata looked up.

Temari's eyes were narrowed and she was turned away from Kankuro who was yawning. Temari mouthed something before pushing her brother out of the room, and shutting the door behind them.

Hinata sighed and leaned back in her chair.

* * *

Michiru jerked awake and looked around. Hiraku, Arai, and Debu had all fallen asleep. He smiled and leaned back against the rock, when he herd monstrous footsteps. He sat up, eyes wide. 

He looked around, but didn't see anything, what was tha-

"Loooooooook ooooouuuuuuuuutttt!"

He turned and yelled to see a man in a green jumpsuit with a vest on, dashing towards him. The man had oddly cut hair and huge eyebrows.

The man slid to a halt right in front of Michiru.

"Gaara-kun!" Cried the man, embracing Michiru, "Long time no see! You're shorter then when we last saw each other! Are you on a diet?"

"N-not…G-Gaara!" Gasped Michiru through the rib cracking hug.

The others had awoken and were staring in shock at the scene before them.

"Hm? Not Gaara-kun?" The man released him and stared at him, "Oh no…I guess you're not, but you do look like him! That's an odd coincidence!"

"Eh….who are you?" inquired Hiraku, stepping forward.

The man flashed them a huge smile, "The legendary Konoha green beast, the beautiful and youthful, Rock Lee!" He landed in a pose with his thumb reaching for the sky.

They all stared at him.

Rock Lee blinked and turned to face them, "I'm a Konoha jounin, Rock Lee, the fastest ninja there is! I'm on a mission with my old sensei and son! They went a bit ahead of me in the other direction!" he beamed.

"You're from Konoha?" said Michiru, "Do you know Naruto?"

Lee laughed, "Do I know Naruto? Of course I know him! We've been friends since we were about your age!"

"Good," Said Michiru, "because we're heading to Konoha!"

"Really?"

"OY!" Arai grabbed Michiru and pulled him behind the rock, Hiraku and Debu following, "you idiot," Arai hissed, "How do you really know this guy is who he says he is?"

"You don't think he is?"

"I think he's insane!" Arai snarled, "I mean, look at what he is wearing, as those eyebrows!" He made a face.

"Well you're no looker either."

Arai glared at him.

He glared back.

"Okay, Okay," Said Hiraku, pushing them apart, "We need to think about this. That man mistook you for the Kazekage, meaning he knows the Kazekage and seems to be friends with him. If that's true, then he's friends with Naruto. If that's true, then that means that he is an ally." She crossed her arms.

Debu clapped.

"Fine, whatever…" Muttered Arai, turning away.

'Thank you."

Michiru moved out from behind the rock back to Lee, who was still smiling broadly.

"Uh, Lee-san," said Hiraku from behind Michiru, "If you wouldn't mind, could you please maybe take us to the leaf village? You see, we need a place to stay, and-"

"Say no more!" cried Lee, "I will take you to the safety and hospitality of my beloved leaf village!" he pounded the air with his fist, "YOUTH!"

"Youth?"

"Yes, youth!"

"…."

"Be youthful my young friends!"

Lee did a back flip.

"Yeah, you're actually right Arai," Muttered Michiru, watching Lee flip around like crazy, "He is mental."

"Told you."

"To Konoha!" Lee declared. He tripped over his own feet and fell face first into the sand.

They stared at him.

He leapt back onto his feet, "Okay, NOW to Konoha!"

"At least he has energy, that's good for a ninja, right?" Asked Debu, looking around at the others.

"I'm not sure anymore Debu," muttered Michiru, "I'm not sure."

"Come, come!" Lee yelled, dashing back over to them, "I'm sure everyone will be happy to see that someone looks like Gaara-kun! But you really don't seem to act like Gaara-kun at all!!!!"

Hiraku giggled and Arai rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Michiru shook his head and went after Lee, the other behind him.

* * *

**YOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lee is being incredibly youthful today! Happy 2008 everyone! Enjoy your new year? Hey, this is my first chapter of the New Year, WAHAH! And hey, hey people, what about Hinata? Is it a rumor? I dunno, you tell me...-Evil smile-**

**Hey, does anyone have a deviant art account? I dooooo, and there is a picture of Michiru on there! –Flies away-**


	18. Hinata's secret and Sai's smile

**Chapter 18,big secret reveiled, and-**

**OMG! WTF!? Ichigo's dad is a shinigami!? No way...-stares at computer-**

**Gaara: I thought you were introducing the chapter?**

**Huh? Oh, yeah, right...um... go ahead and read. I must watch more Bleach. I am cosplaying as Byakuya for Anime central in Chicago this year, I am crossplaying! I shall be the first ever blue eyed Byakuya! BWHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!**

* * *

Michiru, Arai, Debu, and Hiraku walked together through the forest path that led to Konoha, following behind the jounin Rock Lee, who seemed to be marching to a tune he was humming. 

"Eh, Lee-san," Said Hiraku hurrying forward, "Are we almost there?"

"Yes my young and youthful friends! We shall be at the village gate soon!" He declared, beaming.

Michiru frowned, and then sped up, "How do you know the Kazekage?" he asked curiously.

Lee's step slowed if only by a fraction, and his smile became less jubilant, "Gaara-kun is a good friend," he said in a soft voice. "Back in this thing called the chunnin exams, when we were twelve, I fought him."

They all listened intently.

"It was a ferocious battle," Lee continued, "Gaara-kun had a demon inside of him called Shukaku, and therefore, the sand would always rush to protect him. It was hard to land a hit, you see. When the battle ended, Gaara had crushed both my right arm and my right leg, and he nearly killed me."

Hiraku placed a hand over her mouth.

"Yah see," Lee smiled, "Gaara-kun's mother died giving birth to him, so he never knew her. His father treated him as a failed experiment, his siblings feared him, and his uncle tried to murder him, so it was hard. He changed though. He fought Naruto-kun, who knew that loneliness, and he changed.

"Later he and his siblings came back and saved our butts when we were in a feud with the sound. We were officially called as allies then, and helped each other out when ever we could. When Gaara-kun became Kazekage however, this organization called Akatsuki kidnapped him, and sucked the Shukaku out of his soul. He died."

They all stared at him in blank curiosity.

"Then," Lee continued, "There was this old medical ninja of the sand village. She gave her life to bring Gaara-kun back…" Lee smiled.

"That was a nice story," Crooned Hiraku.

"Pf…"

"Oh shut up Arai."

"WE'RE HERE!"

They looked around to see a huge gate, with the fire symbol on the top of the bridging. The village inside was huge, with more sturdy and wood built buildings then those of the hidden sand village.

There was a small building beside the gate, where two chunnin sat behind a desk. They both stood at spotting Lee.

"Welcome back Lee-san," said one, saluting.

"Thanks Izumo," said Lee smiling.

The chunnin called Izumo stared at Michiru, a slightly confused look on his face.

"This is Michiru-kun," Lee told him and his partner, Kotetsu. "Don't worry! Gaara-kun didn't shrink, because this isn't him!" He smiled.

"Yeah, I thought it was Kazekage-sama for a second there," Muttered Kotetsu, scratching his head.

Michiru looked down, shrugging slightly.

"Shouldn't you report this to Tsunada-sama?" Inquired Izumo, "She's the Hokage," he added at the confused look from the four preteens.

"She is busy I herd," Cut in Kotetsu, "Apparently that bastard Mizukage fellow arrived early," He shook his head, "That guy is one sour apple, let me tell you. He glared at us right when he walked in the village!"

"Yes," said Lee nodding, "The mist…they haven't really done anything in the war, but it is pretty obvious that they are with the clouds. I'm worried about what'll happen when Gaara arrives in a few days."

Michiru jumped, "the Kazekage is coming here?" he gasped, looking up at Lee. When Lee nodded, Michiru frowned.

He glanced around at the others.

Arai gave him a, 'your fault, idiot' look, while Hiraku and Debu just looked plain worried.

"Why?" Lee inquired.

"Nothing," said Hiraku quickly, "But if the Hokage-sama is busy, we can talk to her later, like tomorrow."

Lee nodded, "yes, that'd be better."

"Where're they gonna stay?" Kotetsu asked.

Lee beamed, "I know the perfect person!"

* * *

"You want me to do what?" 

Lee placed his hands together, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!? It's just four kids; they won't be that much trouble!"

Sai glared at him, "Lee," he said sternly, "I _hate _kids. Why do you think I'm not a sensei like everyone else?"

"Please?" Lee begged.

Michiru, Hiraku, Debu, and Arai watched from the side.

In Michiru's opinion, this pale faced man didn't look like much of a caretaker. He ran his eyes over the man, and his frown increased. Why was he wearing a tummy showing shirt?

Arai gave the man a disgusted look, and glanced at Michiru, "if you hadn't of agreed to let that Lee guy take us here, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Sush, both of you!" Scolded Hiraku.

Sai crossed his arms and was watching while Lee ranted on about youth, and how Naruto would agree to let the children stay, but since he was in the sand village right now-Sai had had enough.

"Okay, okay," he growled, "I'll let them stay at my place, but only until they talk to Tsunada."

"YAY!" Cried Lee. He leapt forward and hugged Sai, "Thank you Sai-kun!" he yelled.

"Get off me…"

"So that dude's name is, Sai?" Muttered Debu, "Weird name."

Arai nodded slowly.

"Whatever," Michiru murmured, "We can't stay here for long. We'll rest, get some supplies, then leave. We have to leave before the Kazekage comes…" he bit his lip, "For some reason, I feel like I can't be around that man."

"He is kind of intimidating…" Hiraku agreed.

Michiru sighed. It wasn't really that, but…he shrugged.

* * *

"I'm leaving for the leaf," Gaara said absently, pulling his gourd over his shoulder and heading towards the door. He checked that his gourd was strapped on tight, before placing his hand on the door knob. 

No answer came when he had announced his leaving.

He frowned and turned. In fact, no one was in the living room…actually; no one was even in the house! Why hadn't he noticed?

He opened the door and stepped out into the bright sun. The village was acting as normal. Everyone was walking around doing their normal duties. He shut the door and made his way towards the gate. A few shinobi gave him a polite hello along the way, which he replied with a small nod.

He approached the village gate, but stopped when he saw Hinata standing by it talking to the guards.

One of them looked up and motioned towards Gaara, making Hinata turn around. She looked relived to see him and hurried up to him.

Gaara frowned as she approached and looked down at her, "What?"

"I'm sorry," She said quietly, "I went on a walk and figured I'd wait for you here to tell you goodbye," she shrugged, smiling.

He stayed silent, staring at her.

The guards, sensing one thing or another, turned and quickly left for the garrison fort to submit their reports.

"I…" Hinata rubbed her arm and looked down, "I'm sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I…I just…" She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face in his chest.

By the expression on Gaara's face, he hadn't been expecting anything less. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. In the leaf village, Hinata wouldn't be there. She'd be staying here…three days…

* * *

"This is my home, don't touch anything," Sai warned, opening the door. He walked in and dropped his bag and kicked on his sandals.

The four walked in behind him, looking around curiously.

"Oh," said Hiraku, examining a painting on the wall, "Did you paint this Sai-san?" She asked.

"Yeah, don't touch."

"Is this a real kunai?" gasped Michiru, staring at it.

"Yeah, don't touch."

"Is that the kitchen with food in it?" said Debu hopefully, pointing towards a door.

"Yeah, don't touch."

Arai glared at him, "is there anything we _can _touch?" he snarled.

Sai seemed to consider it, then smiled, "Nope." He sat down before a canvas and looked over his choices of brushes.

"Then what do we-"

"Just stand there."

"Till tomorrow!?"

"Yeah."

They all stared at him in shock.

Sai looked around slowly, and smiled, "What? I told you all and Lee as well, that I hate kids! I especially hate having them in my house, so you lot should be lucky that you're even here right now instead of out sleeping on the streets like some mangy mutt."

"Well same caretaker you are!" Snapped Arai.

"I know!" Sai beamed and turned back to his painting.

"…..can we sit-"

"No."

"I'm going to kill this guy before tomorrow," Arai hissed to the others. "He is really starting to piss me of with this attitude of his, yah know?"

Michiru nodded. "Yeah, he is pretty…" he looked at Sai, "Impassive."

"Not pretty or kind of, really impassive," Muttered Arai, crossing his arms over his chest.

"…..when were we classified as kids?" Debu said suddenly.

They all looked at him.

* * *

"-And I didn't expect to run into you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura finished, walking along side the raven haired boy on their way to the sand village. 

Sasuke, Paku, and Kakeru were on their way back to the village to report to Gaara when they had run into Sakura who had been deployed to the hidden sand as well.

Sasuke tired to bloke out Sakura, sadly to no avail. Behind them, Paku and Kakeru were giggling hysterically and making snide comments loud enough for Sasuke's trained ears to catch.

They finally arrived at the gate of the village and saw Naruto leaning on the wall. He smiled at spotting them.

"Ah Sasuke, and…Sakura-chan!" he beamed. "I've been waiting for you guys! Gaara just left, and Temari wanted to tell me something, but she thought we should wait for you guys." He motioned inside of the village.

"Whatever dope," Muttered Sasuke, walking right past him. Sakura followed. Paku and Kakeru vanished on the spot to head to the ANBU HQ.

Once inside the village, Sasuke saw Temari standing beside a flustered looking Hinata. He frowned.

"Sakura, I'm glad that you came with Sasuke," Said Temari, her arms crossed, a look on her face that was a mixture of worry and pure anger.

"What's up?" Asked Naruto, beaming and placing his hands behind his head.

"Okay, I'll just get on with it," Muttered Temari. She looked around at Hinata, who kept her eyes down, and then sighed, "Hinata is…" She looked at the three Konoha shinobi behind her, "Pregnant."

Silence.

Hinata glanced up, "Three monkeys," she declared, solemn and not entirely with it.

Temari examined the shinobi. Sasuke was wearily rubbing his eyes as if a violent pain had just exploded behind the sockets; Sakura had both hands clapped over her mouth to muffle a startled squeak; Naruto was clutching the sides of his face near the ears in a classic 'Yaaaarg!' position. They did look a little like a statue of the three wise monkeys...

Hinata made a weird noise. "...Please tell me I'm dreaming?" she asked, sounding a whole lot more sober and clearheaded.

Temari would of loved to oblige, but…

"Sakura-san...Naruto-kun. And Sasuke-kun. Ah, it's nice to see you all again," Hinata said formally, red up to her eyebrows.

Sakura made a tiny noise, like a balloon deflating. Naruto was still frozen in the same position and Sasuke was glaring at the sandy ground as if it had personally offended him.

"U-um…" Hinata looked at the ground, frowning, "I j-just…I…w-well now that y-you know, y-you are probably wondering-"

"No, I was actively trying to forget it," Sasuke said, directing his answer at the ground. Nobody else said anything.

"Now that you know, you can go rest now," Temari said plaintively, "I just wanted to let you three know."

Sasuke turned around immediately and headed for the village, but paused as he realized his teammates hadn't moved.

"You herd the woman, she wants us to go," he said.

"Muh. Buh."

"Snap out of it, Uzumaki."

"Buh-buh-but she said-they- but-"

"That's good news!" Sakura exclaimed in such an odd tone that even Temari picked up on it. It was as if she was trying out the words and listening to them in some disbelief. "Isn't that right, Naruto?"

"Muh?"

"Isn't that good news?"

"Is it?" Naruto looked completely flummoxed.

"No, it's not," said Temari, her voice a bit hoarse, "You see, Gaara doesn't even know yet."

This set Sakura of the edge.

"What!?" Screeched the leaf medic, "you mean you've known all this time and haven't even told him that he is going to have_another _kid!?"

Hinata looked like she was about to pass out.

"That's not the only thing," Said Temari, her eyes glassy, "We're not sure what to do. We don't know…we're figuring that we'll have to do what we did with Michiru, but…"

"That'd be stupid," Said Sasuke suddenly.

They all looked at him.

"Gaara is still upset over Michiru running away from the village a few days ago, and you can't deny that you aren't upset either, Hinata," He added, looking at her, "if you have this second kid and give it away, well, I don't really think that you or Gaara would be able to handle it."

"When did you get so wise on this subject?" Naruto inquired.

"Really Uchiha," Said Temari raising her eyebrows, "I'm impressed."

Sasuke glared at her.

"Well you're going to have to let Gaara know…" Said Sakura. She looked at Hinata, "How far along are you?"

"You don't look fat."

"Shut up, dope."

"Bastard…"

"I…" Hinata frowned, still blushing, "I think about, two weeks into the second trimester."

Naruto looked dumbfounded, "What the hell does that mean?" he muttered, blue eyes wide.

"Never you mind," Said Sakura moving forward and putting her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto, you guys can go now."

Sasuke was already walking towards the village, Naruto fast on his heals.

"So how many blows to the head does it take to make you act rationally? For future reference?" Temari heard Sasuke ask as the two men walked out. She didn't make out Naruto's answer, but it was loud.

* * *

**THE SECRET IS REVEILED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Bows- Thank, thank you!!!! I enjoyed doing the parts with Sasuke, especially when he was glaring at the floor. Ha-ha…Sasuke torture…it's almost as funny as Kankuro torture. **

**Kankuro: WTH!? I wasn't even in this chapter!!!!!!!**

**Yeah I know….**

**Kankuro: -.-**


	19. Dreams of the past

**My updates will be slowing down since I need to be focusing on my school work lately. I will still update when I can, but not as frequently. I neeeeeed to get good grades this term **

**I'm sorry, but I promise updated still will happen. **

**So just keep checking back. **

**I never abandon a story. **

**ONTO THE CHAPTER THEN!!!!!!**

* * *

"Member," Said Michiru as he and his friends walked through the leaf village, "Don't try and make any friends. We're not staying here to see the Hokgae. We need to get moving as soon as we get some supplies."

"Yeah, yeah…" Muttered Arai, nodding.

"It's too bad," Said Hiraku, "This village is really-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Debu yelped and threw himself aside just as a rain of Kunai slammed into the ground where he had been standing.

A girl with waist long brown hair leapt down from one of the buildings, landing on her knees. Two figures landed beside her, one had a dog on his head, and the other was silent.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," Said the girl, pulling her Kunai out of the ground. She secured them in her bag then stared at the four, "Are you four new gennin?" She asked.

"Oh no," Michiru shook his head, "We don't live here."

"Then what're you doin here?" Asked the boy with the dog on his head.

"Don't interrogate them Akarui," Snapped the girl, nudging him. She smiled at the others, "My name is Inoue and these are my teammates Akarui and Hotaru. We're on team Akamichi."

"Right…sounds nice…" Muttered Arai.

"So if you don't live here," Said Hotaru quietly, "Why are you here?"

Inoue shot him a look but didn't say anything.

"We were just getting ready to leave," Said Debu.

"Really? That's too bad," Said Inoue, "I herd that the Kazekage is coming to the village today."

"Yeah well, we need to get home," Said Michiru shrugging.

"Okay," Said Inoue, turning back to her teammates, "Good luck." She leapt up onto a building and vanished, her teammates following her.

"That was close," Breathed Michiru.

"At least no one let their tongue slip," Said Arai, looking around at Debu.

He smiled sheepishly.

"C'mon," Said Michiru, turning towards the village gate, "The guards just went on break, so we can sneak out now and hide in the forest until the Kazekage leaves. Once he does, then we can move on our way and find a safe village to stay in."

Hiraku opened her mouth-

"Once where the Kazekage doesn't come," He added.

She frowned.

"I-" He clapped a hand over her mouth at hearing voices, "SH!" They hid in the bushes right outside the village.

"-So that's why you're in a bad mood?" They saw the man that Arai and Michiru had seen before, the man Temari had called Shikamaru. Beside him was-Michiru's breath caught in his throat-The Kazekage Gaara.

Gaara gave a small nod, as if he wasn't really there.

Michiru made a keep quiet motion, and the others nodded slowly.

"Don't worry man," Muttered Shikamaru, stopping in his tracks and turning to look at the Kazekage, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Gaara made a small motion between a step forward and a half hearted shrug, "It's effecting Hinata worst," He muttered, "I can tell by the way she's been acting."

"Listen pal," Said Shikamaru, "She's more worried bout you then 'erself, same with Temari and Kankuro. Baki to!"

The redhead remained silent.

"Hell," The laze shrugged, "Even Sasuke is worried about you!"

"That's below the belt, Shikamaru."

"Right…I got over my head with that one."

Gaara made a derisive gesture.

"C'mon," Said Shikamaru, "Lady Tsunade's waiting for you to get in her office. Don't want to piss her of."

Michiru waited until they had entered the village, before letting out a relived sigh, "That was close…" he murmured. "Come on, we need to find a safe place for the time being." He turned and hurried into the forest, the others following behind him.

_That Gaara guy…For some reason or another, I feel weird around him…_Michiru frowned as he ran. He just didn't get how come he felt like that whenever he was around, or saw Gaara.

It was all so confusing…

What was it about that man that made him feel a mixture of things? Fear, pain, sadness, and…and strangely enough, warmth and safety.

He lowered his gaze as he ran, and watched the forest floor.

Temari, Kankuro, and Hinata to. He felt odd around all of them, even Naruto. He just couldn't understand why.

Why?

Why did he feel so weird around these people that he didn't even know? And why…why in the world did all the people that were close to Gaara, smile at him or freak out at finding out he was…

He was…

Michiru?

* * *

Tsunade glared at her papers and scratched her head, allowing a small moan to escape her lips. Tonton was fast asleep on her lap, while Shizune stood beside her, going through some folders.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Said Tsunade gruffly.

Shikamaru entered and bowed, "Gaara's here," He announced plainly, stepping aside to allow the Kazekage to enter.

When he did, Tsunade smiled, although it came out a bit forced, "Hello Gaara-sama," She said sweetly, "How are you?"

He didn't respond.

Shikamaru left the room quickly, leaving a heavy silence to settle between the two Kages.

"I suspect everything is going well in your village?" Inquired Tsunade.

"Better then it has been," He replied dully.

Shizune made a small noise making Gaara's glassy gaze fall onto her. She shrunk a bit and focused her attention back on the folders. Her face was bright red, and she was sweating slightly.

Gaara made sure to reign in some of his chakra, and she looked up at him thankfully.

"Any sign of the kid?" Tsunade asked suddenly.

Gaara's gaze slowly traveled back onto her. "No," He said calmly, but his voice was tense with control, and Tsunade felt that.

"You're to uptight kid," Said Tsunade, "Have some sake-"

The door opened and Ishida walked in quickly. He froze at seeing who was in the office. The Kazekage had turned, and narrowed his eyes into a glare, pointed directly at the jounin.

"What is it Ishida?" Asked Tsunade, ignoring Gaara.

"This letter just arrived for you ma'am," Said Ishida, raising the letter, "It's from the hidden sand village."

Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Give it here," Said Tsunade, extending a hand. She opened the letter as Ishida left, and scanned it quickly with her almond colored hawk like eyes. Her eyes widened as she read it, "What…?" She whispered. She looked at Gaara, frowning seriously.

"What?" He asked, feeling anxious, "What happened?"

"Well it's not really _what _happened," Tsunade muttered, "But what is _going _to happen…"

"Well then? What?"

Tsunade frowned and looked back at the letter, "It says not to tell you, but you're the Kazekage, so…" She cleared her throat, "Dear Hokage-sama, what you are about to read, please do not repeat this to Gaara, we don't' want him to know just yet. Hinata is once again…pregnant. We don't know what we're going to do yet, so please don't tell Gaara. Thank you, Temari." She looked up at Gaara.

The little color that had been in his face had just drained, leaving him as white as a ghost. He tried to move, but only fumbled in his stepping, falling back into one of the chairs.

His blue green eyes were wide, staring blindly at the carpet.

"Really," Said Tsunade, "How much sake do you kids drink down in the sand village?"

Silence.

Tsunade frowned, "Gaara? Kid, you….you ok?"

She leaned forward a bit, her eyes narrowing as Gaara start to shake and gasp almost silently. "Are you alright?" She asked. Her eyes widened as she saw something that was very rare indeed.

Gaara of the sand was laughing.

It wasn't a happy laugh…the laugh itself sounded almost, insane actually. It was as if Gaara's old self was struggling to break past the barrier that the clam and controlled Kazekage had set up.

Tsunade and Shizune exchanged a weary wide eyed glance, surprised that he'd be laughing at this news.

"Let me…guess," Said Gaara after a few seconds of laughter, "You…you are going to make us send this one away, again, just like we did with Michiru, hm? You think it is all a necessity for war!" He looked up. His eyes were narrowed and a frown was planting itself on his lips.

"Well I-" Began Tsunade, but Gaara cut her of.

"You know, many other people are doing this," He snapped, "It's not like Hinata and I are the only ones!"

"Yes, but you're the Kazekage-"

"I don't give a damn!" He growled, "My mother and fourth Kazekage had ME in the middle of the great war, didn't they?"

"Yes," Said Tsunade, "But you were born to be made into a weapon! Do you suggest that is what we do!?"

"Like hell I would suggest something as stupid as that!" Gaara roared, standing, "Look Tsunade, Hinata is a member of my village now, and currently what we do is none of your concern. We won't figure out what to do about this for awhile but…" He shook his head, "But Hinata wouldn't be able to stand going through something like that again…so we'll…we'll just keep it a secret!"

He stared at her, his eyes narrowed.

After a moment, Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Fine, do whatever you like kid."

"I-" Gaara paused, "Wait, what?"

"Do-what-you-like," She sneered, pronouncing each syllable clearly as if she was saying it to a baby, "You deaf?"

Gaara stared at her, then made a small motion. He lowered his eyes and sunk back in the chair, pressing one hand against his face. He let out a long sigh.

* * *

"Okay, we can rest here," Said Michiru, plopping down in the grass. He herd the others sit down, and closed his eyes. Man was he tired, he just wanted to go to sleep in a bed…

He herd the sweet melodies of the birds in the trees…

The creek that flowed gently near by…

The sound were so…so, soothing…and…

* * *

"_-Like Tsunade said," Muttered a voice. _

_There was a quiet sniff. _

_Michiru opened his eyes to a painfully bright light. Where was he, and why was he so damn cold? He opened his mouth to ask, but all that came out was a loud wail. _

…_what?_

_He felt a hand stroke his head gently, and a shushing noise, "There, it's alright Michiru," Whispered a sweet voice. _

_Why was it so familiar?_

"_I can't believe I agreed to this…" Growled another voice. He herd someone sit down on what sounded like a bed. Was he in a bed? "Tsunade's logic just got the better of me, I suppose."_

"_That's not true!" Snapped a quick female voice and Michiru herd footsteps. "Tsunade knew it was best, and you did to. I mean, the kid'll be safe now, right? We don't need to worry anymore."_

"_I guess…"_

"_It's something that needs to be done bro," Said a fourth voice, "It's for the good of the village yah know."_

_Silence. _

_Michiru glared around. 'Damn it, what the hell is going on!?' He tried to cry, but all that came out was another loud shriek ._

_Damn…what was going on!?_

_He felt another hand run over his head. It was different…_

_The first hand had been gentle and small as it caressed his head, but this one was bigger and felt a bit more rough. He herd someone sigh. _

"_Well, it's about time Shinshou will be arriving," Whispered a voice. _

_There was silence, and then… "…Yeah."_

* * *

Michiru shot up in alarm, his eyes wide, "Guys," he snapped, making the others look around, "Where did I go just now?" he asked.

"Um…go?" Said Hiraku.

"You didn't 'go' anywhere," Sneered Arai, "You fell asleep dumb ass."

"Really?" Michiru felt his face and rubbed his arms. He wasn't cold anymore. He looked around. He was still in the forest outside of Konoha village. What had been that dream just now?

He wondered…

Could it be…?

Maybe…?

"Michiru," Said Hiraku suddenly, "Are you alright?"

He looked at her, and nodded, "yeah…yeah I'm fine.."

* * *

**So if any of you think that was when Michiru was born…DINGDINGDING!!!! –Falls over- Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Like I said, updates will be slowing down a bit. **

**I have to concern myself with school at the moment, so you know how it is, those of you whom are in school .**

**I will update whenever I can. **

**I LOVES U ALL!**

**-Points and giggles at Gaara-**


	20. Akume of the cloud

**WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Chapter 20!!!!!!!!!!**

**We are now officially into the good part of the story! –Beams- Not that the rest hasn't been good, I just…**

**Anyway….**

**Onto the chapter I guess….**

**Bow chika wow wow chika wow wow!!!**

* * *

"Sai! Sai?" Lee stuck his head in the window and spotted Sai sitting at his painting canvas, running the brush gently along the fine surface. Sai barely glanced up at Lee.

"What?"

"Where are those kids?"

"Gone."

"GONE!?"

Sai let out a sigh and turned to face Lee, "They left, Lee," He said bluntly, "They said they had to get back to their own village, aright? Just let then alone." He turned back to his painting.

"Aww," Lee frowned, "But I really wanted them to meet Gaara!"

"To bad so sad."

Lee frowned, "Why are you so chipper today?" He asked in a muttered voice as he looked at him.

"The kids left," Said Sai happily, smiling, "Means less trouble for me!"

Lee gave Sai a look before turning and leaping out of the window. He landed on the roof and continued to leap towards the ground, and landed right in front of a tired looking Gaara.

"Oh!"

He beamed at seeing his old friend, "Gaara-kun! It's good to see you!" he yelled, pulling the redhead into a bone cracking hug.

Gaara felt his ribs creek.

"Tch….Lee…"

Lee released Gaara who winced as he rubbed his side, "I'm sorry," Said Lee shrugging, "It's just been awhile." He smiled again, "Gaara-kun, why are you looking so upset? What's the matter?"

Gaara paused, and he looked like he was hovering on the bridge of telling Lee, but-

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

He turned to head towards the hotel, but Lee grabbed his shoulder, "Liar," Said Lee, "I've known you long enough to tell when and when not you are lying, Gaara-kun," He frowned at him, "Can't you just tell me instead of keeping it to yourself like you always do?"

Gaara stared at him, frowning.

"Please?"

After a moment, the redhead turned to face him, "I…" He glanced to the left, his eyes narrowed. After a long pause, he sighed, "Hinata's pregnant again."

Lee's eyes widened, "Really? That's awesome, that's-!"

Gaara turned and headed down the street.

After a pause, Lee followed. "G-Gaara-kun? What's the matter? Aren't you excited, aren't-" he stopped as Gaara slowed down and then came to a halt.

"It's…it's not that I am not, excited," Said Gaara quietly, "I just…" He sighed, "I haven't even been able to find Michiru yet, and Hinata is still worried about that, and…" He shook his head, "it is too much for me to put on her shoulders…"

Lee paused, "I see. You think that you won't be able to be there for the birth, because you want to bring Michiru home."

Silence.

The green beast moved forward and set a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Gaara-kun, do not think you are a bad father just because you had to give Michiru away. Even now you still think about him, and you still love him, and when you find him you'll be able to tell him the truth, and be an even better father then you are now! Then when this baby is born, you'll be a good father to it to!" He stared at him, "Got it!?"

Gaara stared at him for a moment, before giving a small nod.

"Alright…"

* * *

Michiru knelt down beside the creek and scooped some water into his canteen. He hummed to himself as he did so, watching the small fish flick through the clear water.

Once they were sure that Kazekage had left, they could move on their way and find somewhere to live.

Just as he was about to close the cap on his canteen, he herd a high pitched ringing around him. He looked up, and now that he focused his ears, he herd…someone singing?

"_The wind sings, of the death that life brings, that fall moon cries…the tears of the wolf, sing to me, howling mountains, so high…bright stars, ebony skies, a tale that knows of forever…"_

Michiru set aside his canteen, transfixed by the beauty of the singer's voice. It was like an angel singing…

He leapt over the thin creek to the other side and moved through the ferns and bushes toward the singing.

He finally came to a clearing where he spotted a young girl sitting in a ray of sunlight that floated down from the canopy of the trees.

She had long silky black hair that shimmered as if it was the sky itself, and thousands of stars rested in its depths. Her eyes were blood red and swirled with so many shades of crimson, it was almost transfixing. Plus all that, her face was gorges.

"Um…e-excuse me," He said timidly, moving forward.

She stopped singing and looked around at him. He gulped as her rosy colored lips parted into a sweet smile.

"Hello," She said in a delicate and angelic voice, "I didn't know anyone else was in this forest…" She studied him, "Are you a gennin from the leaf?"

He was struck dumb for a moment, "H-huh?" He blinked and shook his head, "Oh no! Uh, sorry, no. I'm not from the leaf village."

She giggled, "I should've figured," She said standing, "You're all too handsome to be from the leaf village."

"R-really?"

She nodded, "Oh yes, yes! The effects of your brilliant silver eyes on your dark red hair is just, well it's just transfixing.." She smiled and walked closer, "May I know your name?"

"Um…" He blushed and smiled, "I'm Michiru, no last name."

Her eyes widened slightly, "Michiru huh? That's an impressive name…"

He smiled, then noticed the headband around her neck, "You're from the hidden cloud village," He said quietly.

"Hm? Why yes, I am."

"The cloud is at war with the leaf and sand, right?" He asked, looking up at her, he started when tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes, yes we are at war and it is terrible!" She sobbed, "You see, the Kazekage Gaara killed my uncle, and just started attacking us for no reason!"

Michiru blinked, "Really?"

She looked up, "Do…do you know the Kazekage?"

"Well…I've met him once and-"

She grabbed his shoulders, "Oh Michiru," She cried, "Will you please help us destroy that monster, and regain the noble honor of our beloved village?"

He stared at her, his mouth open slightly, "I…"

"It's a big decision, I know…" She whispered, "So I'll give you some time to think, but…" She leaned forward and locked lips with him.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours to Michiru, and then…

The girl broke apart from him, and smiled sweetly, "Think about it, kay?" She turned her back on him, "I'm Akume, by the way," and with that, she leapt into the trees and vanished.

Michiru stared in shock at the place where she had been, and touched his lips gently with his hand.

He had…had just had his first kiss…?

With a girl he didn't even know?

With a girl from the Cloud village!?

What the hell was going on!?

"Michiru!"

He looked around to see Hiraku. She walked up to him, her arms crossed, "Where're you been?" She asked, "I've been looking everywhere for you!" She had a concerned look in her blue eyes.

"Um…s-sorry."

"Yeah you better be," She said. She grabbed his arm, "C'mon, I almost have dinner ready."

He didn't move.

She poked him, "Michiru?"

No answer.

"Michiru!"

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?"

He stared at the spot for another long moment, before shaking his head slowly, "Nah…nah nothing's wrong," He said, and followed her back to the camp, still looking over his shoulder at the clearing.

* * *

Akume leapt through the tress until she landed on the top of a large cave. She ran a hand over her lips and spat onto the ground.

"Was it that bad?" Asked Ekiden, moving out from the grove.

"The kid wasn't that bad a kisser," She muttered, "Just…his lips were to dry if you ask me."

"Wanna try my lips?"

He dodged a punch.

"Anyway," She concluded, pulling on her gloves, "I got all the information I needed from that kiss. He is the Kazekage's son alright."

"And you can tell all that just from kissing him?" Ekiden inquired, impressed.

She nodded, "Just by tasting his lips saliva glands, I can tell his whole history, every word he had ever said, anywhere he's ever been, or anyone he's ever loved." She smirked.

"That's nasty…" Ekiden muttered.

"That's how I work," She muttered, "Now we just need to get back to the village, and report all this to my father."

"…did you find anything out about your uncle?" Ekiden asked.

Akume froze in her tracks.

She was very, very sensitive about the topic of her families, past. She had felt something about her uncle Amagumo from Michiru's lips, but it hadn't been much. In fact, she wished there had been more.

"Not really," She whispered, "Mostly stuff about the Kazekage and his wife, some person named Uzumaki Naruto, and two people called Temari and Kankuro from the hidden sand village." She brushed her hair from her face and looked around at him.

"C'mon," She said after a moment, "We should probably get going."

He sighed, "Yeah."

They turned to the tress and leapt into them, taking the quickest path towards the cloud village.

"I wonder what your dad'll do when you find you uncle," Said Ekiden quietly, trying to make small talk.

"I dunno…" She muttered.

"Oh…"

"Probably lock him up or kill him," She said suddenly.

He looked at her.

"According to my grandfather," She said, "My uncle Amagumo betrayed us and helped the Kazekage. But according to my father, my uncle was brain washed by the Kazekage," She sighed, "I really don't know what thy plan to do with him, to be honest."

He stared at her, frowning.

"What do YOU want them to do with him?" He asked.

She shrugged as they leapt through the tress, "Again, I dunno. I've never met him, so I'm not sure of the whole story."

He frowned.

"But," She suddenly added, "When I do meet him, I can tell you, Ekiden, that it won't be a happy family reunion."

* * *

Sasuke leapt backwards, dodging a barrage of fists from multiple shadow clones. He landed on his knees, kicking up sand behind him.

"Oooooh, you've gotten so slow Sasuke!" Said seven Naruto's in unison.

"Don't make fun of Sasuke-kun!" Snapped Sakura from her seat on a rock not to far away, "he can kick your ass easily Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan…"

"She's right you know," Said Sasuke, running at Naruto again, "Let your guard down, and I'll get-"

Naruto leapt over him, kicking him in his rear end before landing, "HAHA! What was that you were saying Sasuke?" He asked, cupping a hand over his ear, "I'm gonna loose? I DON'T THINK SO!!!!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto stick out his tongue and slapped his butt in a teasing manner. The raven just crossed his arms and watched Naruto's foolish antics.

"Naruto! You are gonna wish you never did that!" Shrieked Sakura, cracking her knuckles.

Naruto yelled and turned to run, and bumped right into someone. He looked up at the woman, and grinned-

He got punched in the face.

Temari glared down at him, her green eyes narrowed, "Bastard…" She hissed. She looked up at Sakura and Sasuke who were clapping. "Sakura," She said, making the medic look up, "Hinata wants to see you."

Sakura blinked, "Wh-"

"Don't ask, I don't know," Muttered Temari.

She turned on her heel, and then stopped.

"Temari-san?"

The blonde sighed after a moment, "No, it's nothing…I'll see you guys later, I have a mission to Raigakure." She turned and leapt onto the roofs, and of towards the village gate.

Sakura watched her go, "By Sasuke-kun," She said, smiling at him. She stepped over Naruto and headed towards Hinata and Gaara's home.

* * *

**Evil Akume much? Chya, I think so…**

**I kinda got brain dead syndrome, so yeah…anyway, does anyone know when Bleach episode 155 is coming out? And when is Avatar episode 14 coming out? I saw FBM and was transfixed by the Zuko and Aang stuff, and the dragons, oh the dragons…**

**Anyway, I'm not aloud to get on the computer on the weekdays, so updates will be on the weekends only. **

**Be sure to keep checking back!**

**BYBY!!!!!**


	21. The Hyugga's seal

**Chapter 21!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is finally Friday, meaning I get to update today, tomorrow, and Sunday before I have to go back to school!!!! –Runs in circles- I am going to try updating as much as I can!**

**Now, on another note, has anyone herd of the Warriors Saga? My next story is probably gonna be that, and it'll be if I do plan to do it mind you! If you don't know what it is, but still want to read it, say so and I will tell you what the story is about. Thankies and now to the chapter!!!!**

* * *

Temari stared ahead out of the window, taking a sip of tea. As the head diplomatic envoy for Sunagakure, it was her job to go to each village peacefully, or at least, the villages they were on good terms with. In short, Raigakure, and Konohagakure. She glanced at the two shinobi at her side as she waited for her meeting with the Raikage. They were so uptight here.

Gaara and Tsunade were alike in a few ways. One, their strong desire to protect their villages with their lives, and two, they both hated to have body guards. This Raikage however, didn't go anywhere without them.

Temari snorted and took a quick sip of tea as the two ninja looked round at her. She couldn't be caught laughing. She was here on Gaara's peaceful terms to make this village an ally, after all. It had to go without flaw.

The door opened and a young shinobi with black hair stepped out. She gave Temari a questioning look, and then turned her gaze to the guards.

"Hi, sorry," Said Temari as kindly as she could, making the girl's gaze snap back to her, "I'm Temari, the Kazekage's elder sister and official diplomatic deploy for the village of Sunagakure. I'm here to speak with Raikage-sama!"

The girl narrowed her eyes. She looked at the guards, perplexed. When they nodded, she turned back to Temari, "Go," She said. It was an order, not a suggestion.

Temari's eye twitched. She reached into her bag and grabbed a small hand held fan. She snapped it open fiercely and began to fan herself, "Very well," She said calmly, letting out a forced smile.

"Thank you," She said calmly, and turned into the Raikage's office.

If luck was on her side, this meeting would go without flaw.

* * *

Michiru stared up at the sky, his thoughts dwelling on the girl that had kissed him earlier. Akume, she had said her name was. She was a beautiful girl indeed, but why did she just kiss him then vanish?

He pondered over this, a serious frown spreading over his dry lips. On another matter, they still had no where to stay where the Kazekage wasn't. What were they to do?

He sighed wearily and rolled over in the grass, glaring at a rock.

"Michiru, are you ok?" Asked Hiraku, sitting down beside him.

"Fine…" He muttered.

"Liar."

He rolled over again and glared at her.

She smiled, "Sorry, but we don't have time to be keeping secrets from one another! Arai's gone to look for food, and Debu's taking a nap."

"Humph, good for them then," He growled, rolling away from her. He stared fixedly at a particular lump of grass.

"What's wrong?" She asked, a hint of anger in her sweet voice.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"AM NOT!" He snapped, turning to face her, "Can't you just take a simple answer for once, instead of badgering on about it!?"

She stared at him, her blue eyes wide and full of hurt.

He froze, "H-Hiraku," He said gently, "I'm sorry, I-"

She stood and turned on her heel, heading towards the creek.

Michiru sat there. "Damn!" He shouted, lying back down in the grass, "That was so stupid!" He growled, biting his lower lip.

"I'll say," He herd Arai's voice, and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want."

"Nothin," He said nonchalantly, "Just saw what happened with you and Hiraku there, and I got concerned," He sat down beside Michiru and looked at him, "You really hurt her this time, idiot."

"Don't tell me what I already know…" He growled.

"Then fix it."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" He snarled.

Arai shrugged and bit down on an apple, "I dunno, that's your choice to make bastard. I'm just saying, you should apologize to her."

"And like I said," Michiru growled, still not looking at him, "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Arai sighed and threw his finished apple core to the side, "Well let's see…" He said, rubbing his chin, his face thoughtful, "You could find some wild flowers and give 'um to her, but I dunno if Hiraku likes flowers so…"

"If she doesn't like them, then it'd be pointless…" Michiru murmured.

"True, true…" Arai thought for a moment, "Um…."

"You have no ideas, do you?"

"At least I'm thinking!" Arai retaliated, his eyes burning, "All you're doing is lying around moping over one thing or another!"

"….Not moping…"

Arai nodded, "Yes you are."

Michiru glared at him.

"Glare all you like," He said shrugging, "It won't affect me in the least way." He stood up and stretched, "Well, later grumpy! I'm going to make sure Hiraku is ok. The considerate thing to do!"

He turned on his heel and walked of towards the creek.

Michiru watched him go, his eyes narrowed.

For some reason, he felt an odd prick of jealousy in his chest, but he couldn't explain why. Without giving it much thought, he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, praying that sleep out come to him.

Hiraku glared at the misty water, her blue eyes narrowed. Stupid Mich

* * *

iru! Why wasn't he telling her anything, and why the hell was he acting so high and mighty? She didn't get it…nor did she really want to.

She had been friends with him ever since he was old enough to talk. He thought of her as a sister, someone he could always confide in. For some reason, Hiraku felt as though that bond was slowly dissipating. Like it was blowing away, like sand in a fierce wind.

She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly, staring blankly at the grass.

"Michiru didn't mean it yah know."

She glanced over her shoulder to see Arai.

She replied with a snort.

"He didn't," He repeated, "He's just a little dense when it comes to girls, yah know? I mean, ain't all guys when they're his age?"

She paused, then shrugged.

"We're all going through a hard time," He added gently, "The little bit is probably just tired 'is all."

"I guess…" She mumbled.

He sat down beside her and sighed, "This is one crazy journey we've gotten ourselves into," He said quietly.

"You mean a crazy journey that Michiru got us into," Hiraku corrected him, malice in her voice.

"Ah yes," He said nodding, "Point well taken."

She frowned at him.

He smirked, "But why are you taking it as such a big deal?" He inquired, "I mean, I know you and him are pals but, if he pissed you of, why do you even bother?"

Hiraku hesitated, seeing the logic behind his words, but-

"Because," She growled, "He's my friend."

"Yah, but still?"

She paused, "I don't see where you're going with this…"

Arai sighed and stood back up, "Sorry," He said in a calm voice, "I was only trying to help, but I guess you need to sort this out on your own, huh?"

"Guess so."

She glanced over her shoulder to looked at him, "Arai-"

He turned and smirked. He winked at her, then headed back towards the camp, whistling to himself.

Hiraku sat there, bewilderment binding her legs to the spot. He just winked at her? She felt a hot blush creeping over her cheeks. Did Arai, the guy who had always insulted her and Michiru, the guy who hated them…

Could he…

Maybe…

Have a…

A…

…Crush on her…?

* * *

Gaara stared blankly at the door to the Hyugga clan home, his green eyes narrowed slightly. He had only juts found out about Hinata's pregnancy from Tsunade, whom suggested that he should be the one to tell her family.

Not good.

Although Hiashi and Hanabi were fond of him, Neji really wasn't. Ever since all those years ago, Neji hadn't really liked the redhead. He never did to begin with actually.

Now he had just found out from Lee, that Neji had a daughter. Meaning Gaara had a niece…or something like that, since Neji was Hinata's cousin. Second cousin then?

He shrugged, the thoughts still lingering in his head.

After a slight hesitation, he knocked.

The door opened, and he was relived to see Hanabi. Her face brightened at seeing who it was.

"Gaara Onii-sama!" She gasped, her eyes glowing.

Onii, the common respectful term for younglings to use to address older males, one that Hanabi used with him so very often. She used 'sama' instead of 'san' as respecting his title as Kazekage. She beamed as she looked up at her elder sister's husband.

"What're you doin here?" She asked, opening the door.

"I need to speak with Lord Hiashi," He told her.

Hiashi, lord of the Hyugga clan. Hanabi and Hinata's father, and Neji's uncle…and his father-in-law.

Hanabi looked at him with a frown, but nodded. She stepped aside to allow him in, then turned, "DAD!" She called, "Gaara Onii-sama has come to speak with you about something!"

There was silence.

The Hiashi came around the corner, leaning on a cane due to his gaining in age. He smiled softly at the Kazekage, "Hello Kazekage-sama, " he said, "What can I do for you?"

Gaara was about to speak, when he saw Neji appear behind Hiashi. The Hyugga took one glance at Gaara, and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

The Kazekage frowned. He would not be intimidated by someone like Neji…"Lord Hiashi," He said bowing, "There is something about Hinata that we must discuss."

All three Hyugga's eyes snapped back onto the redhead, and the air was suddenly serious.

"Hinata?" Said Neji, his voice full of venom, "What about her? What did you do!?"

Hiashi threw Neji a look, making the secondary branch member fall silent. Although it didn't stop him from glaring at Gaara still.

The head of the clan turned back to Gaara, his face calm, but Gaara could see the worry behind his Byakugan eyes, "Well Kazekage-sama?" He said in a controlled voice, "What has happened?"

Regaining his composure, Gaara went into explanation, "I only juts found out myself," He muttered, "But Temari sent a letter informing us that Hinata is once again, pregnant."

The words had barely escaped his lips before he realized that Neji had grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall, knocking all of the breath out of the Kazekage.

"Neji!" Snapped Hiashi. Hanabi had placed her hands over her mouth, eyes wide, but Neji paid them no heed.

"What did you say?" He hissed, his face an inch from Gaara's.

Gaara stared at him blankly, "I cannot deny what has truly happened, Neji," He said calmly, "I-"

"Don't give me your excuses Gaara!" Neji snarled, "You did this to Hinata! You're going to be putting her through the pain of all this, again! I don't know what she sees in you, but-"

"What Hinata and I do is none of your concern," Gaara hissed, his eyes narrowed.

"She's my cousin!"

"She's my wife!"

"Enough!" Snapped Hiashi, his hand flicking into a hand sign, his Byakugan activated.

Neji's eyes widened and he let out a painful yell that screamed in Gaara's ears. He released the Kazekage and dropped to his knees, holding his head in anguish. Gaara stared at him, shocked.

The cry reminded Gaara of one he had herd so many times before…

A pained scream for mercy, for the horrible pain to stop. A pain that was worst then death…a pain that openly welcomed death to come rather then itself…

A second or so passed, and Neji's cried died away, replaced by heavy panting. Sweat dripped down from his face, landing on the hard wooden floor.

"Father!" Snapped Hanabi, turning to glare at him.

Hiashi stared at Neji regretfully, "I am sorry Neji," He whispered, "But Gaara-sama is the Kazekage, and you were getting to far as to threatening him…I had no other choice…"

Hanabi noticed the shocked look on Gaara's face, and apparently so did Neji. The Hyugga forced himself to his feet, glaring at Gaara.

"The curse mark," He growled, "You remember, from the chunnin exams, when I fought Naruto!"

Gaara stayed silent.

Neji threw Hiashi a glare, and straightened up. He gave Gaara one last look, before heading out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Gaara and Hanabi looked at Hiashi.

The head sighed, "I had no choice," He murmured, "I never wanted to use the curse mark again to control Neji, but he was going to far…"

"You still needent go that far…" Hanabi murmured disapprovingly, "Hinata isn't going to like this."

"We can discuss that later," Said Hiashi, pulling his eyes from his daughter back to Gaara, "There are things we must discuses."

* * *

**WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! POOR NEJI!!!!! I felt bad torturing him like that…**

**Neji: Then why the hell didja do it!?**

……**I dunno….**

**Anyway, I shall update again tomorrow!!! Toodles!!! **


	22. Archer Akina!

Chapter what is it, 22? OK! So does anyone have any opinions of warriors being my next story, becuase I dunno...-shrugs- I was also haveing the idea of um...an AU Gaahina with uh...

Naruto: Can I say it?

Oh...sure...

Naruto: PIRATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -bold button no working!!! .

* * *

Michiru glared at the sky, fiddling with the peice of grass in his mouth. If he had nothing better to do, maybe he should apoligize to Hiraku. After all, she had always been there when he needed her. 

He sat up as he herd a sudden sound.

Footsteps?

"Temp...temp...temp..."

Yes, deffinetly footsteps, but from where and...from whom? He stood and looked around. Arai and Hiraku were no where to be seen, and Debu was fast asleep a little bit away, snoring gently. Where were these footsteps coming from? He frowned and turned his head. At seeing nothing, his heart began to beat faster.

Was something following them? Or...was someone following them? What the hell was going on!?

All that he could hear in the clearing, was his own quick breathing, and his hearbeat, which was growing faster and faster...faster...faster...FASTER!

A hawk screeched from a tree.

Michiru yelled out loud, half expecting something to jump out and attack him. Nothing happened. He looked up at the ruby colored hawk, which was staring at him, its black eyes glowing. Had he just herd that birds wings beating? Was that all it had been? Probably...he sighed and turned around-

-Bright yellow eyes met him as he turned.

"GYAH!" He gasped, falling backwards.

"Oh, are you ok?" Said the person who had frightened him.

He opened his eyes and stared in pure shock. It was a girl around his own age. She had long dark blue hair with a grass green streek through it. Her eyes were a sunny yellow that glimmered it the golden rays of the sun. She was dressed very odly, and hanging upside down from the tree.

"Uh..."

"Did I scare you?" Asked the girl, frowning, "I didn't mean to. I didn't know that anyone was out here to tell you the truth!" She grinned, "I also didn't know that boys were such babies!"

"I-I'm not!" He snapped, sitting up, "You just surprised me is all!"

The girl giggled, "You're funny!" She said. She flipped down from the tree and landed on her toes. Now that Michiru got a proper look at her, she was dressed rather odly. And her weapon...it was a bow and arrows slung over her back?

He got to his feet and glared at her.

"Awwww, what's with the face?"

"Who are you?"

"Hm?" The girl blinked, "Who, me?"

He nodded.

She grinned, "You can call me," She spun around on the spot, "Akina!" She made a peace sign, and the ruby red hawk from before flew down and landed on her shoulder. "Oh yes, and this is my partner, Chinami!"

The hawk bowed her head.

"What's your name?" She asked, balancing herself on her toes.

"Uh, Michiru..." He said, staring at her.

"Ooooooo, nice name!" Said Akina with admiration, "What're youdoin so far out in the village, euh?" She asked, "Got lost? On the run? Are some village ANBU after you?"

"Something like that..." He muttered.

"SO COOL!" Akina gasped. She held out her hand, "OK!"

Michiru blinked, "...Ok...what?"

"I'll join you in your quest!"

"WHAT!?"

She smiled at him, "Well of course you are going to need a strong, beautiful, intelligant girl to tag along with you," She said airily, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "So ok! I accept your offer to join your group!"

Michiru stared at her, "Are you thick or something?" He inquired.

Akina paused, "No, why do you ask?"

He frowned, "I didn't offer you a place in our group," he said dangerously, "For all I know, you could be an enemy who was sent to eliminate us! How do I know you aren't huh!?"

"Oh you're so mean!" She wailed, tears forming in her yellow eyes, "And to think I could of helped you...to think I so generously offered to be your partner, and to think I actually loved you!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yes my dear Michiru," She sobbed, "I have loved you for all thirty years that we have known each other! Ever since I saw you standing on that dock, looking sadly out to sea with the sunset against your crimson hair, I knew we were ment to be life partners, and that our first kiss would be shared under a cherry tree in late spring!"

"What are you rambling about? I'm only twelve..."

"Oh please do not deny your feelings just to save me!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him, "I know that your heart yerns for me, and that it is torn in two now that you must decide between me and your dying mother!"

"I'm an orphan..."

"OH MICHIRU!" She cried one last time, before falling over into the grass, her eyes closed.

Michiru stood there in complete and udder shock, staring from Akina to the hawk that perched on the nearby tree. This girl...was really mental, wasn't she?

"Michiru?"

He spun around to see Arai and Hiraku standing in the clearing entrance, staring at either him or Akina, who had not yet moved. he smiled sheepishly and scratched his arm.

"Hiraku, I-"

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, "And who's that?" She added, nodding to Akina.

"Um..."

Akina suddenly popped up, her eyes wide, "Hello!" She said brightly to Arai and Hiraku, "I am Akina, the newest member of your group! A group of renegades on the run from hidden village ANBU! It shall be a tale of drama, adventure, action, death, and rmoance between the main characters, Akina and Michiru!"

Arai and Hiraku stared at him.

"I can explain guys," Said Michiru, "You see, this girl..."

"Is mental?" Suggested Arai.

"Well...yes..."

"I'm Michiru's lover!" Said Akina, smiling at them.

Hiraku glared at Michiru, her blue eyes narrowed.

"No you see, it's not like that," He said, stepping in front of Akina, "This girl just showed up out of nowhere, and started saying how we needed a beautiful, strong, and inteligant girl in the group, and that she wanted to join-"

Hiraku's eyes narrowed even more.

"A-and uh..." Michiru glanced at Akina, "Then she started ranting about how we were lovers and everything...and, and, uh...And Debu has slept through all of this!" He added in a wail, pointing at Debu, who was still sound asleep.

"AAAAAH!" Cried Akina, "He's so chibirific! Is he your pet?" She asked, staring admirily at Michiru.

"What!? N-no, he's-"

The hawk, Chinami, screeched, making all of the teenagers look up in surprise.

Akina's face suddenly turned serious and she hurried foward to her hawk. She reached behind her back and grabbed her bow. She pulled it before her and securred an arrow tightly in the string. She pulled back, and then released.

The arrow soared through the air with deadly acurasy, and they herd it make contact with something, and a startled gasp.

A man in all black stumbled through the bushes, holding his chest, where Akina's arrow was. He made a few gurgling noises, before falling over, dead. A pool of blood had begun to surround him...

"What...the..." Whispered Michiru, Arai and Hiraku behind him looking equally shocked.

"Stupid bandits!" Said Akina, grinning at them, "They think they know everything! They can't sneak up on me as long as I have Chinami by my side!" She smiled and looked at the three of them.

"Yeah you can join the group," Said Arai, nodding.

Hiraku and Michiru looked at him.

"Hey," He said shrugging, "The girl has skill and that's something we need in our little travling party," He smirked and looked at Akina, then the other two.

"Fine," Huffed Hiraku, glaring at a tree.

Akina looked at Michiru, her eyes glimmering with joy.

He paused, then nodded slowly, "Yeah...sure..."

* * *

Gaara left the Hyugga estate, feeling more tired then he had in a while. Hanabi had seemed joyous at hearing that her elder sister was once again pregnent, while Hiashi had seemed torn between joy and sadness for reasons Gaara could not name. Neji on the other hand, well, Neji was still plainly pissed at him. 

He could still hear Neji's horrible agonizing cries rining in his ears as he stepped onto the street that lead through the whole village. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice calling him.

"Gaara!"

He turned to see Tenten running up to him, her bronw eyes bright. Her hair was up in the normal two bun style, with her bangs hanging over her headband and into her eyes. She had a large scroll tied over her back, and a younger girl following her.

"Hello Tenten," He said, turning to face her.

She nodded respectfully, "Lee told me you were in the village for a bit."

"So I gathered."

"Well," She said smiling, "There is someone I'd like you to meet Gaara!" She motioned to the girl behind her, whom stepped out bodly to stare up at the Kazekage.

"Gaara, this is my daughter Inoue," She said, "Neji's..daughter," She added.

He gave her a, 'I knew that', look, and looked down at the girl, Inoue.

"Good evening, Kazekage-sama!" She said, bowing.

Gaara stared at her. She was his relation, on Hinata's side of the family that is, so he had to be nice to her he presummed. "Hello," He said calmly, wondering if, under her headband, this girl bore the same cursemark as her father.

Tenten seemed to notice the question in his eyes, for a frown spread over her lips, "Inoue," She said to her daughter, "God find Choji and see if he'll teach you some new tequinqes."

"Yes ma'am!" Said Inoue, nodding. She bowed to Gaara, then turned and ran of towards central.

"What's with the face?" Tenten asked, catching Gaara by surprise, "You're wondering about the cursemark, correct?"

"..."

"She has it, same as her father," Tenten whispered painfully, "I wished she hadn't been bored with it, but it is the law of the Hyugga clan apperently." She turned to face him, her eyes narrowed in a glare, "What happened?"

"Hm?"

"Neji seems to be in a right foul mood," She said, "What happened?"

Gaara gave a slow nod, "Hiashi used the curese mark on Neji today," He murmured.

Tenten stared at him in shock.

"He didn't want to," Gaara told her quickly, "Neji just...got a little over steamed, that's all."

"Humph...that's nothing new."

He stared at her.

Tenten had a deeply worried look in her dark brown eyes, "Gaara..." She said quietly, "I'm worried. I'm worried that Neji will try and do something stupid...and I don't want him to get hurt."

Gaara stared at her, then sighed, "He won't do anything stupid Tenten," He reassured her.

She looked at him, surprised.

"I mean," he smirked, "He is a genious after all."

* * *

**Enter Akina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUWAH! I had so much fun doing her, she is such a funny character! I've had her in my mind for such a long time, it's interesting to finally put her into the story!**

**And soon enough you shall find out if she really loves Michiru, or is juts being dramatic. What do you think?**

**Anyway, until the next update tomorrow!!!! -Waves- **


	23. Hiraku's hate

**Chapter what is it? 23? –Runs to check- Yes, chapter 23. It's finally the weekend, meaning I can get on the computer!!! –Dances- And my grades are getting better! I gots three A's!!!!**

**-Sits down in corner- angst time now….go read….oh and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. My was messing up 'cause my computer is a baka. I had to use my mum's computer instead to update.**

**On another note, has anyone read the newest chapter of the Naruto manga? Itachi was so freaky I almost died laughing...he's cracked.**

**Okay, enough of my ramblings. Go ahead and read the chapter. points down :-) **

* * *

_"Naruto!" Screamed a voice in the distance. Fire and huge waves if chakra flew across the ground, cracking the stone paving that covered the old abandoned temple. _

_Screamed echoed around the room, screams of many different people._

_A pained roar rose above them…_

_The sound of an angry shout and a thud broke the roaring, and silence fell over the room, the sound swallowed up by the approaching darkness. _

_A shadow loomed over the temple, a large blade held in its hand. Behind it, the sun was blazing a fiery blood red. The crimson color flowed down freely from the sky and sloshed up against the temple. _

_The wind screamed and howled with rage as the jungle around the temple shook violently. _

_Suddenly, the sound of a thousand snakes hissing fell upon the forest. No, not snakes…sand. _

_The sand flew high above the looming shadow and ocean of blood, hissing and spitting at the invisible enemies. The sand however, was not the bright color of golden reflecting in the moon, no…_

_It was as black as night, swirling and swerving around the shadows. It screamed with the wind, and cries of pain echoed above the hissing of the black sand. _

_There was so much sound...it was dizzying! The clouds that floated past were stained with the salty crimson red of blood, from the innocence of the lamb…and voices cried for him…_

_One voice rose above the others, a pained scream that tore at the heart of the beholder, a scream that would echo along the mountains for all eternity…_

_"MICHIRU!!!!!"_

* * *

Michiru sat up with a gasp, sweat trickling down his forehead and dripping onto the cloth beside him. He rubbed his forehead and looked around. The hard oak walls that surrounded him smelled of mold and dust, but he could care less.

It had been about four days since Akina had joined their small group. She had been a pain the entire time. Hiraku especially seemed to dislike her.

They had traveled for awhile until they had come to a small settler's village, where they were welcomed to the local INN for a good night's sleep and a decent meal.

He glanced over at Arai and Debu who were still asleep.

In the room next door slept Hiraku and Akina. Hiraku didn't seem too happy with the concept of having to share the same room as Akina, but she had admitted that it was better then sharing a room with boys.

He scratched his head and got up to head downstairs for the promised meal. He was so hungry…

He opened the door quietly as not to wake the others and stepped out into the hallway. He guessed that Akina was already awake, because he could hear her talking gently to Chinami in her room.

Not wanting to talk to her of all people right now, Michiru continued on his way downstairs to find a table full of delicious looking food.

He paused, uncertain.

"Oh go ahead and eat up young man," Said an elderly lady walking into the kitchen, "I prepared all this food just for you and your friends!"

"Really?" Michiru smiled and bowed, "Thank you Ma'am."

He was just about to sit when he herd heavy footsteps from the staircase. Next thing he knew, he saw Arai jumping down the stairs, two at a time. He looked out of breath.

"What're you in a hurry for?" Michiru inquired, sitting down.

"That Akina girl," Arai growled, "You need a leash for her."

The elderly woman had already turned and left the boys to themselves.

"Is she that bad?"

"No."

"….?"

"She's worst!"

"Ah…"

Michiru picked up a muffin and bit into his gratefully. Mmmm….it was so good. He smiled and took another bite.

"So what's the game plan?" Asked Arai after a moment of silence.

"Gwame bwan?" Muttered Michiru, mouth still full of muffin.

Arai glared at him.

Michiru swallowed painfully and took a drink of water, his eyes watering, "Guh…" he growled, "Ok, now what game plan?"

"Oh please," Growled Arai, "You always act like you're the boss, but you can't even realize that we can't stay here forever?"

"We've only been here one day."

"Whatever," Arai shrugged, "We need to find a place to settle down for good, yah know? Not this close to the leaf village, that'd be a bust yah know." He glared for a moment out the window.

Michiru sighed and turned his attention back to his breakfast. He was so focused on his inner thoughts, that he didn't hear Akina romping down the stairs.

"Hi Michiru!" She said cheerfully.

Arai blew a strand of hair from his eyes.

Michiru smiled half heartedly, "Hey…" he muttered. He barely got the words out before Hiraku walked down the stairs, Debu following behind her.

"That smells good," Said Debu, walking over and sitting down beside Michiru. He gave Arai a puzzled look, before digging into the free meal.

Hiraku ignored Michiru completely and walked over to the door. She peeked out, her lips formed into a gentle frown.

"What's up Hiraku?" Asked Arai.

"I saw some leaf ANBU out here earlier," She murmured, "I'm making sure they've left."

Michiru fell still in his seat, "Have they?"

No answer.

"Have they, Hiraku?" Asked Arai.

She nodded and didn't even look at Michiru.

He looked back down at his plate, crestfallen that she was still mad at him about their little argument about a week back. That, and she was probably still pissed about him allowing Akina to join their group.

He glared at his plate and picked distastefully at some eggs, not really feeling that hungry anymore.

He watched absently as Hiraku leaned on the door, staring out the window. Arai was muttering to himself as Akina danced around the large kitchen, while Debu watched them all, an amused look on his face.

Michiru rubbed his nose angrily, and glared across the room at Hiraku. Why couldn't she just drop it already.

He sighed.

He felt incredibly alone without her talking to him…he wanted her to talk to him, but she wouldn't. All because he was such an idiot…

"We really should be leaving soon," Hiraku said suddenly, "I'm getting a bad vibe about this place.

"Bad vibe?" Said Debu.

She nodded.

"L-like what?"

"Well," She began to explain, "We're still pretty close to the leaf village, so there's no reassurance that they won't check here. They're smart after all…"

"I agree," Said Michiru.

For the first time that day, Hiraku look at him.

He had expected her expression to be warm and grateful, but instead, it was full of distaste and anger. She turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs, long blond hair swinging behind her.

"UGH!" He cried, banging his head on the table, "Women!"

"I know right?" Said Akina, leaning on the table.

"You're a woman to yah know…"

"Nu-uh…"

They all stared at her, but she just smiled.

"I'm a girl!" She said teasingly.

Debu laughed while Michiru and Arai juts glared at Akina, their eyes narrowed to slits.

She just smiled and bounded up the stairs after Hiraku, singing to herself.

"She's just a bundle of sunshine, huh?" Said Debu, eating some rice happily.

"You like that in a woman?" Asked Arai.

Debu shrugged and went on devouring his rice.

Michiru sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, mind to troubled to eat right now…

* * *

The trees shook violently under the wait of the kick that was delivered. Sasuke continued to kick and punch the tree, his black bangs flying into his coal gray eyes.

Not to far away, Kakeru sat on a log, writing something down in a notebook. Paku stood a ways away, gazing across the forest back towards the sand village, longing in her blue eyes.

"What's your deal?" Sasuke growled, stopping to take a breath.

She shot him a glare, but didn't respond.

Sasuke glared at her and whipped the sweat from his brow. At least the land of fire was cooler then that damned desert.

The Uchiha was pretty pissed at Gaara right now. The Kazekage had sent his team out to the land of fire to keep an eye out for Michiru. Thing was, they hadn't seen hide nor tail of the kid at all.

He sat down on the grass and leaned against the tree he had been practicing with, and took a few gulps of the cool air.

"You don't take anything seriously, do you?" Paku said suddenly, in a scornful voice.

"What?" Snarled Sasuke, "Where'd that come from!?"

"I'm juts saying, you-!"

They both looked around to see that Kakeru was watching them, interest sparkling in his eyes, and a smile twisting his lips.

"Don't mind me," He said airily, "Please continue."

Paku glared at her long time teammate and leapt into a tree angrily, her boots snapping as she landed in the branch.

Sasuke felt like using chidori right now and destroying that….that….

But then, he reminded himself, He'd have Tsunade and Gaara to face. He huffed and leaned back on the tree, closing his dark eyes.

Stupid girls.

But, at least Paku didn't obsess over him like Ino, Sakura, and Karin. In fact, the sand ANBU didn't even seem to like him at the least.

He liked it that way.

No whining about how much he was loved, just nice silence of the forest and the smell of the pine trees.

He glanced up at the tree Paku was in.

He noticed a faintly sad look in her pale blue eyes, and a frown crossed his lips. Why would she be unhappy. Not like he cared…

He turned and noticed Kakeru staring at him again.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Nope."

Sasuke glared at him, but let it slide. He was too tired for arguing right now. He grunted to let Kakeru know the conversation was over, and turned to face the sunset, his eyes tracing the designs of the gently floating clouds…

"It's a lovely afternoon," Commented Kakeru.

"Whatever," Snapped Paku, leaping down from the tree, "We have a mission to fill out, remember?"

"Yes…." Kakeru paused, "But Paku?"

She looked at him.

"I think the kid might of known we're comin for him," He smiled, "He seems like a bright lad, I mean…His father is Gaara-sama, after all."

Paku paused for a moment and looked at Sasuke.

He shrugged.

"You might be right," she said after a moment, "The kid doesn't have sawdust in his brain, that's for sure." She grabbed her bag and pulled it firmly over her slender shoulders.

"Shall we go then?" She asked, looking around at them.

"As you wish captain!" Said Kakeru cheerfully, standing.

Sasuke on the other hand, refused to move.

They both looked around at him.

"I think it's pointless," He growled, "We're not going to find the kid, so why can't the two of you just give it up already?"

"Because, it's a direct order," Said Kakeru, although it was obvious.

Sasuke glared at him, then looked at Paku, "Well?" He prompted.

Paku had fallen silent, her clear blue eyes staring faintly at the trees before her. In the slight wind that pushed through, her long copper hair blew across her pale face. Finally, she turned to face the Uchiha.

"It's not just a direct order," She said in a clam voice that took Sasuke by surprise. "You wouldn't understand, not being from the sand village."

"Oh? Not understand what?"

She sighed heavily, "Gaara-sama has protected us through thick and thin. He gave his life to protect us once even…"

Yes. Sasuke had herd about when that Akatsuki bastard Deidara had gone after the newly appointed Kazekage.

Paku shook her head feebly, "Everyone in the village owes him and Lady Hinata so much, for being so kind to us," She looked at him, her eyes burning.

"Losing Michiru-san has caused Gaara-sama and Lady Hinata so much pain, it is unbearable!" She turned her back on him, "We must do our best to bring him home…even if it is hopeless."

Sasuke stared at her and Kakeru for a moment-

Paku looked around in surprise as Sasuke walked up beside her. Her blue eyes widened when she saw that his normally coal gray eyes were blood red with black symbols twisting in them.

Sharingan…the Kekki Genkai for the long lost Uchiha clan…

He seemed to scan the entire forest for a moment.

He finally pointed to the east.

"That is the quickest way out of the forest," He calmly, "There's a small settler village there."

"The Sharingan…" Kakeru breathed, his eyes wide with awe.

Paku stared at Sasuke for a moment, before giving him a small nod.

"Thanks Uchiha…"

* * *

Gaara passed his hand gently over the pelt of the dog that wandered by him. It gave the redhead a weary look before continuing on its way. The Kazekage watched it go, then looked back at the lake.

He was standing on the deck to the lake, where Sasuke had stood many times before, according to Naruto, and practiced his fireball jutsus.

Now Gaara stood here, thinking.

He had so many things on his mind, most concerning the Hyugga's…

Hinata was pregnant, Neji hated him, Hiashi was unsettled by Hinata and Neji's problems, and then there was that Inoue girl, Neji's daughter.

But one thought pushed the rest of these to the back of his mind.

Where was Michiru?

Was he safe?

Was he with his friends?

Would Gaara ever find him and be able to bring him home?

Gaara had a lot of spare time in the leaf village when he was not meeting with Tsunade to discuss diplomatic problems. During his free time, he had rehearsed over and over the exact words he wanted to say to Michiru.

The precise way to tell him the truth.

The problem was, however…would Gaara be able to remember his practiced words on that such occasion?

He hoped so.

He had gotten many letters from Temari and Kankuro telling him that Hinata is fine. Being in her second trimester apparently meant that this was the time when she was very happy, and energetic.

According to Ino, whom Gaara had spoken to a bit awkwardly earlier, the third trimester was the one to worry about.

With a sigh, Gaara leaned back on the tree, closing his eyes.

"Hey Gaara!"

His eyes snapped open again and he turned to see Choji walking towards him, three gennin behind him.

One of them was Inoue.

"Nice to see you again!" Said Choji, making Gaara pull his eyes back to him. He just grunted in agreement.

Choji just smiled and looked over his shoulder, "Guys, this is the Kazekage Gaara-sama," he looked back at Gaara, "This is my gennin tea,."

He turned and placed his hand on Inoue's head, "This is Hyugga Inoue, who, according to Tenten, you've met already."

Gaara gave a small nod.

"This little scrap," He continued pointing to brown haired boy, "It Akarui, Kiba's son. This is his doggy companion, Furo."

Furo yapped.

"And this," He motioned at the last boy, "It Hotaru."

Gaara blinked, "Isn't Hotaru a girls name?" he muttered.

Inoue and Akarui began to snicker.

"Well, yeah…" Said Choji sadly, "But Shino doesn't know 'nuthin out kids, does he?"

"Shino!?"

Choji gave a small nod.

Gaara knew that the bug boy wasn't the social type of person, but more importantly….who in their right mind would bang Shino?

"We're going out for a mission," Inoue told the redhead, her eyes glinting with nervousness. She was apparently thrilled to be able to talk to a relative-in-law of hers up close.

"Really?" His eyes glinted with amusement for a moment, "I'll be sure to tell Hinata how much progress you are making."

Inoue smiled gratefully.

"What's the mission?" He inquired, looking back at Choji.

He beamed, "To help with your search efforts!" He answered.

Gaara blinked.

Choji nodded, "Yup, Tsunade-sama assigned us to search around the south for Michiru, if that's alright with you."

Gaara stared at him, feeling gratitude fill his chest, "Yes, Thank you Choji."

The chubby jounin smiled and bowed to his long time comrade, "See you later then Gaara!" He said, turning.

"By Gaara-sama!" Said Akarui and Inoue in unison, following their sensei.

Hotaru gave a small nod and followed slowly after them.

Gaara watched them go, his lips twitching slightly.

Old friends, and the children of those friends…they were helping him and Hinata to find Michiru, and he couldn't be more thankful towards them.

He closed his eyes and sat down in the grass, overwhelmed by all that had happened in the past week. So much to think and worry about, so much to do…

He placed a hand on his head painfully.

Just a headache, he reminded himself. Shukaku is gone.

And thank goodness for that.

If he still had that wretched demon inside of him, well…things would be very different indeed.

* * *

**Long chapter….I think….I can't tell…oh well. ……..NAKED TIME!!!!**

**-Dances- I am watching Potter Puppet Pals, yaaaaaay!!!! Everybody who loves HP loves PPP!!! So, until chapter 24 then. I think it's gonna be chapter 24….-walks away-**


	24. The secret revealed

**Chapter 24!!!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAH! My grades are getting better, and dammit!!! Itachi-kun is really starting to scare me! He's freakin trying to pluck Sasuke-kun's eyes out!!!! They just had to leave me hanging with someone screaming…**

**Please don't die Sasuke-kun!!!!!!**

* * *

Arai yawned as he walked out of the INN, wanting to get some fresh air. Yesterday had been so insane, with Hiraku ignoring Michiru, and that insane Akina tagging along with them. Hopefully they'd get moving pretty soon, he was tired of being cooped up within that rickety old INN.

He walked over to a tree and leaned on it absently, closing his black eyes.

The sounds of the surrounding forest were peaceful…

His eyes snapped open and he leapt into the bushes as he herd footsteps coming towards him. He peeked over the bushes and saw three people. Two men and one woman.

He didn't recognize any of them, but two of them had sand village headbands, and the other had a leaf.

He gulped and remained silent.

"-That Sharingan of yours is pretty useful," The woman was saying to the black haired man.

He shrugged, obviously the compliment hadn't affected him, "It's nothing," He muttered.

"But it led us here," Said the other man, "You think Michiru-kun might be here?"

Arai frowned. What did these shinobi want with Michiru?

Might he have been right? Were these ANBU sent after them by the Kazekage!?

"I dunno, but he might," Said the woman, putting her hands on her hips as they neared the INN. They stopped about fifteen feet away, all three examining the building closely.

"If we don't find him soon," Said the black haired man, "No doubt Gaara will go of on us, knowing that Hinata is expecting another child."

The woman nodded slowly.

The black haired man paused, his coal gray eyes narrowed slightly. He glanced Arai's way. Arai held his breath, preparing to run, but the man looked away again as the other man muttered something.

"Agreed," The woman nodded, "We should head in to see if Michiru-kun is in there. If he is, Kazekage-sama will be so happy."

Arai frowned. WHY would the Kazekage be so happy? What was Michiru to him, but another bothersome fly that was just dancing around the sand village leader's mind. What was so important about him?

"Well of course," Said the black haired man shrugging, "Why wouldn't Gaara be worried about his own flesh and blood?"

All of the breath left Arai's chest. F-flesh and blood!? What the hell did he mean by that? He suddenly thought back to the first time they had met the redhead that was the Kazekage Gaara.

He himself had made a comment about how similar the two looked. They had confirmed it as coincidence, but Arai had still said that the two could be twins…

But they weren't twins…

They were father and son!

Arai stared at the three ninja, his mouth wide open. No way…there was no freaking way that Michiru was the Kazekage's son!

That'd mean that all these years, he had been teasing someone close to almost royalty!

He felt as though he might pass out, but he couldn't do that here. He had to warn the others that they were going to get caught…He glanced at the shinobi, wondering if that might be best.

He frowned and ran towards the INN, keeping out of sight of the three.

Michiru and the others were in the kitchen when he burst in through the door, eyes wide and sweat rolling down his face.

"Arai?" Hiraku stood, her blue eyes concerned.

"We have to go," Said Arai, hurrying forward, "There are some shinobi outside, who are looking for us."

The others sat up, eyes wide.

Akina looked around at them obviously confused.

"We can explain later," Debu told her, leaping to his feet.

"Arai," Said Michiru, "What'd they say? Did you hear any reasons why they're looking for us?"

Arai stared at him, his eyes wide. While staring at Michiru, he felt as if he was staring at the Kazekage. The bright red hair that glowed in the dim light, like a dying flame.

The moon pale skin that glowed in the dark, a light in the deepest of darkness…

The silver eyes were more like the Kazekage's wife, Michiru's mother, Hinata, but they had the same fierceness as Gaara's.

He felt a shiver go down his spine.

"What?" Asked Michiru, "What'd they say?"

"I…" Arai felt as through the words were going to tumble out of his mouth, "I didn't catch that part."

Michiru sighed but turned and ran up the stairs to grab his bag.

Arai watched him go, frowning. He had just lied entirely, but he felt as if Michiru shouldn't know about his heritage yet. Besides, the block head might get even more full of himself if he knew.

"Arai, hurry up!" Said Hiraku, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Right," He said, hurrying up the stairs behind Michiru. He gathered up his stuff, all the while glancing at Michiru.

It was true, he looked almost like an exact replica of the Kazekage. He frowned and looked back down at his things. Maybe with time, if they ever ran into him again, the Kazekage would tell Michiru the truth. Arai felt as through it wasn't his place to be interfering with their personal affairs.

"C'mon scatterbrain," Snapped Michiru, nudging him, "We gotta go."

Arai glared at him but nodded, "Right, got you."

They ran to the back door and opened it slowly. Hiraku looked around, and muttered that she didn't see anyone. They hurried out of the INN and into the bushes.

"Okay, we should be safe n-"

Arai clapped his hand over Michiru's mouth to silence him.

The black haired man was standing in the clearing, looking around. Arai blinked in surprise at seeing his coal gray eyes had turned blood red with odd symbols in them.

What was this man!?

He herd Michiru stifle an angry murmur behind his hand, but otherwise he remained silent.

They all held their breath as the man looked around with those insane eyes.

Finally, his eyes changed from the red back to dark gray as a woman's voice sounded from the other side of the building.

"Oy Uchiha! Get your ass over here!"

The man narrowed his eyes angrily but stomped of towards the woman's voice , his hands pulled into tight fists.

Arai released his held breath with relief, "That was close," He murmured, removing his hand from Michiru's mouth.

"C'mon," Muttered the redhead, throwing him an angry glare, "We'd better be moving before they come back and check in the bushes!"

There was a muttered agreement from the others as they stood.

Arai watched as Michiru murmured a plan to the others about how they would escape into the forest, but how they had to do it completely silently. He was a great leader when he wanted to be, and Arai found himself wondering if it ran in the family.

"Got that?" Michiru said finally.

They all nodded and headed toward the trees.

Each of them seemed calm and content as they hurried away from the INN, but Arai's thoughts were a whirlwind in his mind.

* * *

"Daaaaamn Hinata!" Said Naruto, staring at how her stomach had swollen slightly the past few weeks.

Sakura punched him over the head, her green eyes narrowed, "Really Naruto, you are so inconsiderate!"

"I don't mind," Said Hinata, smiling, "It's true after all!"

"Really though Naruto," Said Temari, who had just returned to the village from her meeting with the Raikage, "You should be nicer to new baby!" She smiled at Hinata, "I can't wait! The baby is going to be beautiful, just like Michiru."

Hinata sighed, "I wonder if Michiru AND Gaara will be home by then."

"If Michiru really is related to Gaara, fat chance," Said Naruto.

"I have to agree there," Said Kankuro, "I think Gaara picked up Kakashi's nasty habit of being incredibly late all the time."

"He won't," Hinata reassured them.

"Don't you worry my little niece," Said Temari, talking to Hinata's stomach, "Your daddy will be here soon!"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Snapped Kankuro, "If facts work up, it'll be our new nephew, not niece."

"I don't think I could handle another boy in the family…"

Hinata watched them argue, a faint smile on her lips, "But really," She said to Sakura, "Do you…do you think Gaara will find Michiru by then?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "Honestly Hinata, I have no idea. Gaara's to unpredictable to tell."

She nodded sadly.

"Of course Gaara will be here!" Said Naruto, leaping to his feet, "He wouldn't dare miss the birth of his second child!"

"Oh? And what makes you so sure?"

Naruto paused.

Hinata giggled as Sakura smirked at him, "See, you don't even have an answer."

"Sakura-chaaaan…"

"Gaara will be here," Said Temari, looking up from the headlock she had caught Kankuro in, "We were talking about it before he left, and he agreed that he wouldn't miss it for the world."

Hinata smiled faintly, "That's good…"

"Does your back hurt yet?" Naruto inquired curiously.

They all looked at him.

He shrugged, "I dunno, Granny Tsunade said something about your back hurting when your pregnant."

"That's in the last few weeks, dumb ass," Said Temari, shaking her head.

"How would you know?" he replied heatedly, "You and Shikamaru ain't even married yet!"

She whacked him in the head with her fan.

"Hehe," Kankuro snickered and turned away as Temari glared at him.

"I need to get back to the hospital in case I'm needed," Said Sakura, tying her short hair up, "With so many shinobi on the front lines, I'll be a breath of fresh air."

"I'll come with you, Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto.

She stared at him before smiling, "Fine."

"See you later," She called over her shoulder as she opened the door, "And Hinata, come over to the hospital if you need anything, concerning medics." She nodded at Temari and Kankuro.

She shut the door behind her and Naruto with a click.

Temari and Kankuro went on with their argument.

Hinata looked out the window, her eyes worried.

* * *

"But if it comes down to an all out blood fest, I doubt anything good would come of it," Tsunade concluded, her almond eyes narrowed.

An elderly man with a cane frowned at her, "A blood fest as you put it, might be just what the doctor ordered."

"And how would you know, Danzou!?" Snarled the Hokage.

Gaara and Sai watched the back and forth between the Hokage and 'Ne' leader.

Sai gave the Kazekage a look, and Gaara couldn't help but nod.

Gaara had been in the middle of a meeting with Tsunade, when Danzou had come in with Sai, furious that some of his ANBU were being sent out into the battle field.

Gaara and Sai had been shooed away to the sidelines to watch the argument with mild enthusiasm.

"Listen," The Kazekage interrupted, making them both look at him.

He frowned, "Maybe we're going about this in a wrong way," He crossed his arms, "Tsunade-san, Danzou-san obviously does not wish for his ANBU to be sent out into the battlefield…"

Tsunade glared at her younger comrade, while Danzou nodded.

"At least Kazekage-san has some sense-"

"I'm sorry," Gaara interrupted him, "I'm not finished!"

Danzou fell silent, obviously surprised.

Gaara stared at him, green eyes betraying no emotion, "However, that is not your choice to make, is it? You are not the Hokage, Tsunade-san is."

He seemed to have hit home run.

Danzou observed the young leader for a moment, obvious anger on his face.

Gaara stared back, a blank look on his face.

"I agree with Gaara-kun," Said Sai, "Tsunade-sama is the Hokage, Danzou-sama."

Danzou stared at him incredulously.

Sai shrugged happily.

After a moment, the leader of Ne nodded, "Very well." He turned, "Come Sai, good day, Kazekage-san, Tsunade-hime."

Sai walked past Gaara and flashed him a quick smile.

Gaara nodded approvingly at him and watched as he shut the door behind him and Danzou.

"Thanks for that kid," Said Tsunade in exhaustion, leaning back in her seat.

"We have to keep our reputation as leaders," He murmured, sitting down in a chair across from her desk.

"Heh, good point," She smirked, "Did you'n Sai make that speech earlier?"

Gaara stared at her, "It just came to me."

She smirked.

"Any word of your son yet?"

Gaara looked up, his green eyes suddenly tired, "No," He admitted, "Sasuke and one of my ANBU teams are out looking for him, and Choji's team apparently," he threw her a grateful glance.

She smiled, "Actually, Choji was quite enthused to help out, as nice as the kid is. Inoue seemed enjoyed to, that she might get to meet her relative from her father's side."

Gaara huffed, "If Neji'd allow that."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing. That Hyugga just as a stick up his ass, or something."

"Yes, I herd about what he did when you told him about Hinata," Said Tsunade, making him look up, "Maybe I should of told him myself."

"He'd still come for me."

"Very true."

Tsunade sighed and looked out the window, "Glad that some of my shinobi could come in handy."

"What?"

"Sasuke, his Sharingan but be useful."

"It is, but…" He frowned, "His new leader, Paku, pretty much despises every bone in his body."

"But your sister does to, right?"

"Yes well, she has reason to," He said, referring to the time Sasuke had defeated her while chasing after Gaara himself.

"Hn, I guess so."

Tsunade noticed that Gaara's attention seemed to be elsewhere, and the aura emitting in waves from the young man was definitely full of worry and concern.

"Don't worry," She said calmly, "Sasuke won't try anything stupid. He's changed, remember?"

"Yes, let's hope so…"

* * *

**That was chapter 24, so Arai now knows the truth, but he refuses to tell Michiru about it! Bad Arai! –Slaps-**

**Anyway, I also just read the newest chapter of Bleach, and I have to say one thing in comment of it…**

**GOOOOOOOOOOOOO KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kenpachi is my hero!!!!! –Dies-**


	25. The loss of a son

Chapter whatever is finally up!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long me poppets. I was in Chicago friday and Sunday, and ust got back home!

-Dies- We went to the feild musem, and it was so cool! Except for the fact that I was surrounded by dead animals the whole time. I almost threw up at one point. -Shivers- Oh well, you'd better og ahead and read the chapter!!!! -Skips away-

* * *

"So what youy are saying is," Tsunade murmured, "Is that you are abandoning us just because we have lower man power then the cloud and mist combined?" Her hawk like eyes narrowed dangerously. She felt Gaara's shoulders stiffen beside her as she stared across at the leaders of the waterfall and grass villages. 

"It...it's not that Tsunade," Said the leader of the grass, shaking his head slowly, his shaggy black hair swinging in his face. "It's just that...the war is a complicated thing. The cloud and mist together have a better chance of protecting their people, and if we join them, then well...we will be able to protect our own people as well."

"Is that really your motive, to protect your people?" Tsunade growled, "And not to gain more power?"

"Listen," Snapped the waterfall village leader, "We cannot help it if both of your village's are two of the weakest villages around, but we want to protect our villages."

Tsunade felt Gaara's eyes on her and glanced at him. She saw hidden anger conceled in the light green pools of his eyes. Sge could understand why. She felt equale anger that these two dared insult her village.

"I must agree with Tsunade," Gaara said, in a controled voice, "We may not be at our fullest strength right now, but if we stay allied-"

"Oh stuff it," Snarled the waterfall leader.

Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"You're still just a kid!" He continued, obviously ignoring the growing sence of danger in the room, "Becoming a kage when you were young, you probably still do not understand our ways and standards. An impecible little brat like you could never-"

"I would choose your next words carefully," Gaara said in a voice barely above a whisper, "They might be your finale words in this lifetime..."

The two kages stared at him in a mixture of shock and fear. Tsunade couldn't surpress a smirk, but still felt heart on her face. These were bold, very bold words for the young Kazekage to be speaking, and before two powerful elder kages, the kid was taking a huge leap by threatening them.

The two kages dared not to take their eyes of the redhead, fearful he would strike at any moment and end their existence right then and there.

But after a moment, Gaara's chakra died down and his eyes lost their jade green color, and returned to the light blue-green color. Tsunade surpressed a sigh of relife that he had calmed himself down.

The other two also seemed to realize that the threat of death had dissapaited, for the color returned to their skin, and their eyes narrowed angrily in the redhead's direction.

Tsunade was about to say something to break the tention, when the door of the office burst open, and Shizune tumbled in, Genma and Izumo behind her, all three out of breath.

The Hokage stood, staring at the three jounin, "What is it?"

"Tsunade-sama, Gaara-sama," Panted Shizune, "A patrol has returned, but they were attacked by cloud ninja!" Her black eyes were wide with a deep fear, "You must come!"

Gaara stood without a moment's hesitation and strode out the door past Shizune. Tsunade looked at the two leader warningly, before following her younger comrade out the door.

"I've already called the medical cores," Shizune said as they hurried down the steps, "They're on their way, but the real problem is-"

As they neared the bottem of the steps, a wail of mixed agony and greif washed over them. Gaara stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening and a shiver going up his spine.

He had herd that type of scream before, and it had come from his own lips. When he was younger...when Yashamaru had...

"C'mon," Said Tsunade, hurrying past him. He nodded shortly and hurried after her.

When they reached the village gate, the sight was almost to horrible to bear.

The five shinobi didn't look that badly injured, but the sixth ninja, kneeling on the ground before them...looked in worst shape then any injury could enduce.

Tears spilled from his eyes life a river. His entire body was shaking with the forced gasps and sobs that escaped his heaving chest. He opened his mouth wide and let out another agonizing wail. He clawed at the ground with broken nails, blood gushing out from the charred away skin.

"What...what happened to him?" Tsunade whispered, her eyes wide with shock.

Shizune sighed wearily. "His son was on the battle feild beside him. According to the others, both fought with the entire power of the leaf village on their backs. They were like tigers, feirce for the blood of the enemy. But...but, his son was cornered up by the cloud ninja, and he was killed in the most brutal fashion. According to the captain, the boy was stabbed right through the head, and given no service to how bravely he fought..."

Gaara stared at the screaming man, his eyes wide. The man's screams rung in his ears, so loudly he thought his brain would explode! He couldn't watch. He closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away.

Tsunade noticed his small motion and stared at him sympateticly.

"Y-you..." Whispered a shaky and scratched voice.

The Kazekage's eyes snapped back open and he looked around at the wailing man. He had stopped screaming, and was now staring at the sand's leader, his eyes a hurricane of pain and torment.

"Y-you're the Kazekage," he whispered painfully, "According to the ANBU...y-you're looking for your son who is lost in the land of fire..."

The redhead felt his feet move automatically. He walked foward till he stood before the man, looking down on him.

The jounin reached up slowly, and grabbed Gaara by the collar. He pulled the young man down until he was at eye level, to make it easier to speak to him.

A few jounin flinched foward, but Tsunade stopped them, watching the scene closly.

"You...you want to find your son?" Whispered the jounin.

Unable to speak, Gaara just blinked in a simple reply.

The man seemed to understand. He pulled the Kazekage closer until he could whisper right into Gaara's ear, "Find him, Kazekage. You do not know the horrible pain of seeing your child lying on the ground, mangled and bloodied...it...it is an inhuman pain, and it will destroy any man, no matter how powerful, for life." He paused, "You truly wish to find him?" He questioned one more.

"Yes..." Gaara managed to say, his lips barely moving.

"Then do it, before it's to late," The jounin whispered whistfully, "I myself, will never see my son again. I will never get to hold him, or tell him I love him, ever again, y-you on the other hand, Kazekage, still have a chance to do so. You still have a chance to tell your son you love him..."

He released the redhead and keeled over into the arms of the arriving medical ninja. The picked him up and placed him on a stretcher with careful profection.

Gaara stayed in a kneeling position, his eyes searching the ground, "Tell me," He croaked, feeling the man's eyes on him, "The pain of loosing your son...if it worst then a flesh wound?"

There was silence for a long moment...

"Oh yes..." he herd the man whisper back, "It is much worst then any injury delivered by weapon or man..."

"...I see..."

Gaara got to his feet and watched the medical corps hurry of to the hospital, the other jounin follwing them sluggishly. The redhead looked around, feeling Tsunade's pressence closer to him then before.

"What now, kid?" She murmured, crossing her arms and staring at him.

He hesitated, still staring out towards the hospital. He heaved a sigh and looked back around at the Hokage, his green eyes narrowed, a new light brimming in their edges. "I'm leaving," He told her in a powerful voice, "I'm joining my men in the search for Michiru. I will head back to the sand when it is time for Hinata to have the baby, but until then..." He paused, "Send word to my village of this, will you?"

She smiled softly at him, "Of course kid."

* * *

Footsteps echoed through a dark abandoned village. The only color that spread throuhg the darkness, but the deep scarlet stain of blood. The man that walked through the town, ignored wadding through the puddles of the red liquid. The small bell on his hat jingled lightly as he tottered in his step, vision blurred by an old scar that had since made his left eye useless. 

He ran his dark skinned hand over the blade attatched to his hip, and a smirk eased its way onto his black colored lips. This sword, his weapon of choice, had been the one to spill the blood of every person in the village.

He was not afraid to kill anyone. Women, children, it mattered not to him. Only the joy of slicing through flesh, and hearing screams of pain and terror mattered to him.

He paused as he herd voices, and judging by their tone...young ones. With a smile, he leapt atop a building and looked down the edge to see his next prey drawing closer.

"-I'm just glad those ANBU didn't spot us," A redheaded boy was saying, his voice muffled by a hand over his mouth. "Man...this place reeks."

"It's the smell of blood," Said another boy, his black eyes narrowed, "Ew..."

"I'll say," A blonde haired girl shook her head, "People don't know how to clean up, eh?"

The man smirked his sadistic smirk. These children, they smelled good. Their blood would be delicious, and oh the joy he would get from killing them, and skinning their innocent little hides!

"But," Said a chubby boy, walking beside a black haired girl, "Maybe they might have been friends?"

"Two of them were from the sand village Debu," Corrected the redhead, "And the other...damn, his eyes were so scary, I can't even describe 'um!"

The black eyed boy had fallen silent.

"Something wrong, Arai?" Asked the blonde girl curiously.

He blinked and shook his head vigerously, "N-no!"

The man smiled. Tjis would be even more fun then he thought. If some of these brats were keeping secrets...Oh, secretive blood was always the most tasty!

The redhead narrowed his eyes, "Is there even anyone in this village?" He growled, looking around.

The man noticed his eyes were of a light silver color...the Byakugan, traight of the Hyugga clan of the hidden leaf village. So this boy was a Hyugga, huh? Oh, this day just kept getting better and better!

"There is indeed," He hissed, making the group look up.

He leapt down from the roof, landing with a thud behind the gorup of children. In one fluid movement, he pulled out his sword and held it before him, a huge grin on his face. "Ready to die kiddies?"

* * *

-Screams- New very creepy character!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now...I almost cried writing the first part of this chapter. I was like...damn...I better not cry, or else my key pad will get all fucked up! But yah know, I love writing sad shit! And I am sorry that this chapter is so short, but like I said, I was in Chicago all weekend and I am super tired. Next chappie will be better.

Anywho, did anyone read chapter 388!? What a fucked up chapter!!! OMG! At first I was like, "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!" Then I was like, "Erm...what happened now?" Thne I was like, "OOOOOOOOH!!!! Now I get it! Haw haw!!!" I almost had a heartattacks, and what the hell is that 'A' word that Zetsu keeps talking about? -Shrugs- Oh well, till next chapter!

-Walks away singing about cliffhangers-

* * *


	26. Release of the black sand

**-Screams- FIRE FROM HEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!!!!!!! –Passes out- OMIGOSH!!!! That new chapter was so…so…it looked like Itachi's eye was bleeding dammit! And what is poor Sasuke-kun gonna go now?**

…**.I mean, yeah I hate Sasuke, but….**

**Anywho….just read….-nods-**

* * *

Michiru yelped and back up closer to his friends as the large, dark skinned man leapt down from the roof. He felt Hiraku shift to the left, Debu to the right, and Arai forward a bit. He herd Akina's sleeves rustle as she felt for her bow and arrows…

"Ready to die kiddies?" Asked the man, a twisted smile spreading across his dry, cracked lips.

"W-who are you?" Asked Michiru, eyeing him nervously.

The man chuckled and straightened up, "That's beside the point, isn't it? Point is, I plan on killing you little brats, whether you like it…" he smiled wickedly, "Or not!"

"Point taken…" Michiru growled.

"Stop trying to act all tuff," Hiraku hissed in his ear, "See that headband on the side of his head?"

Michiru followed her gaze to see a cloud village headband.

The man noticed this and smirked, "I'm not from the cloud. I used'ta be, but I'm a rouge now. I killed so many people; I had no choice but to leave."

"That's a nice sob story," Said Michiru sarcastically, "But we're on a tight shift, so could you…move?"

Silence.

The man suddenly threw back his head and laughed hysterically, "WHOO! You crack me up kid! Ha-ha, move!" His laughter died into faint chuckles, "I thought I said…I was gonna kill you, weather you liked it or not?"

"W-well," Said Michiru, forcing the others to back away as the man moved forward, "How about you tell us your name forward?"

The man paused, obviously confused.

"If you tell us who you are," Michiru said brightly, "We can know the name of the man who killed us!" He stared at him hopefully.

"What's he doing?" Hissed Arai.

"SH!" Snapped Hiraku, staring at Michiru, her blue eyes wide with wonder.

Finally, the man smirked, "You're pretty smart kid," He commented, his smirk growing into a smile, "Very well, I'll tell you my name."

Michiru hid his smirk and nodded.

"My name," He said, placing a hand on his chest, "Is Numorashi, rouge of Iwagakure. Murderer of hundreds…" he smiled, "And soon, I can add four more to the list. Oh…won't this be enjoyable?"

"Well," Michiru forced the others to back up as Numorashi advanced, "W-wouldn't you like to know out names then?"

"Now why the hell would I?"

"What are you doing!?" Hissed Arai in Michiru's ear.

"Um….s-stalling?"

Numorashi laughed, "And why would I want to know you brat's names?"

"Because, we might be…royalty?"

He chuckled, "Sorry kid, won't work." He reached over his shoulder and pulled out his long blade, stained crimson with gallons of blood.

"So you don't know any of the names of your….victims?" Michiru prompted.

"None of them, because I don't care," Numorashi smirked, "They are just worthless flies to me, nothing but a pester. There are too many people on this earth to be gin with anyway…so why should I spare anyone? Why should I spare and any babe that cries for its mother, and woman that pleads for her child's life…they all go to the same place."

"You…you're insane…" Whispered Hiraku.

"Thank you," He laughed, raising his blade.

Debu stepped in front of Akina bravely, while Arai and Michiru stood in front of Hiraku.

"We're gonna die…" She murmured.

"If we do, we die together," Said Michiru, facing Numorashi boldly.

Arai stared at him, his blue eyes wide.

"So I see you've accepted your fate," Said Numorashi slyly, "Perfect, now I can cut you up all I want!"

He brought the blade behind his head and swung down with all his force.

Michiru, who was in the front, closed his eyes tight, ready for the strike to come….It never did.

He felt Arai beside him shudder and herd Hiraku gasp in amazement. Slowly, he opened his silver eyes to the scene before him. He almost fell over in shock.

Black sand had risen from the ground and formed a shield between him and Numorashi's blade. In his experience, sand was a treasure golden color, but dark ebony!

He could see that the cloud village rouge had an equally shocked expression on his dark face. "How the…?" He stared at Michiru.

"How'd you do that?" Whispered Hiraku, staring at her comrade with a new light in her sapphire eyes.

"I…don't…" Absently, without thinking much about it, he waved his hand.

The sand lashed out violently, knocking Numorashi backwards of his feet.

The five teens stood there, too shocked to move or speak.

"How…?" Numorashi sat up, gritting his yellow teeth as he did so. The fierce sand had left a large gash in his arm and both shoulders.

The black sand whirled around Michiru's feet, rubbing against his legs like a cat happy to seeing its master. He stared down at it, then at Numorashi. "I suggest we run now guys…" He murmured.

"Yeah…" Breathed the others.

They turned and raced away from where Numorashi lie bleeding. "What the hell was that!?" Cried Akina, leaping across some rocks.

"I have no idea," Gasped Michiru, "But it felt awesome to have that much power in my hands!" He laughed loudly as he ran.

"Black sand…" Murmured Hiraku.

"Never herd of it," Responded Arai, nodding.

"It's amazing," Commented Debu, "With one wave of it, you were able to bring that big guy down!"

"I know…" Michiru glanced over his shoulder at the black sand, slinking along the ground after them.

"That gives me the creeps…" Complained Hiraku, glaring at the sand.

* * *

Gaara leapt through the tress of the hidden leaf village forests. He ducked under a branch and landed on a wide branch to catch his breath. The sun was just beginning to set, meaning he should make camp soon.

The Kazekage placed his hand on the tree and leaned on it, whipping the sweat from his brow.

The trouble back in the hidden leaf had caused him such a shock; he was still trying to calm himself down. That man's screams had sent chills up his spine, such chills he hadn't felt since…since Matsuri had been taken by those weapon ninja. Since he had felt such worry for someone close to him, like when Hinata had been in danger…

He shook his head angrily to clear his thoughts and focus on the area around him. While he had been lost in his own thoughts, the sun had vanished, and a black blanket had been placed over the sky, scattering it with stars.

He stared up at the twinkling lights for a moment, mind still boggling over the recent events, and-

There was a rustle in the trees.

He whipped around quickly, ready to activate the sand in the pouch tied around his waist. The air seemed oddly still, and there was no wind that he could smell. Then what was…

A figure leapt out of the trees, and before Gaara had time to react, the figure landed on him, pinning him to the tree's branch.

_Damn! _He had gotten to distracted.

He tried to knock his attacker of, but the person was heavier then he was. They grabbed his arm and pulled it over his back so he couldn't move, and soon…he felt a kunai close to his neck.

The person shifted and leaned down closer, so that Gaara could feel their lips close, very close, to his ear.

"You should pay attention," Came the quiet whisper. It sounded louder to the redhead.

He frowned and narrowed is eyes.

"Alright," he growled, "You've made your point, now get the hell of me!"

There was a light chuckle before the person removed the kunai from Gaara's throat and stood, allowing the Kazekage to move again.

He rubbed his neck and looked up to see bright green eyes.

"Temari…" he mumbled, "What was that for?"

"You got to distracted, little brother!" She said, giggling.

"Mmmm…" He rubbed his arm and glared up at her as he stood, "You're violent, I swear!"

"That's an odd insult coming from your lips!"

He glanced at her, "Anyway, I thought you were back in the village?" He looked his elder sister up and down, and noticed for the first time she was wearing traveler's garb.

"I was," She said shrugging, "But Baki told me to come out to find and help you, before you got yourself killed."

He looked taken aback.

She laughed, "It was all Hinata's idea actually. She was getting pretty worried about you."

"How is she?"

"Fine, fine," Temari reassured him, waving her hand absently, "Been have pains in her stomach, but she's fine." She noticed her brother's prying look, and smiled. "It's nothing to worry about, that's normal," She told him.

"According to Sakura, the babies currently in perfect health, and should be born healthy!"

"I see…" He murmured, looking away.

Temari smirked. She knew he was deeply relived, although he'd never say it due to his…'dignity'.

"So, now you have an extra set of eyes to help you search for Michiru," She said stretching.

"You think I need that?" He inquired, glaring at her.

"Oh Gaara…" she patted him on the head, "Stop acting all high and mighty and take some help for once. Kay?"

He glared at her for a moment, and she glared right back.

"Fine," He growled after a moment.

"Great!" She opened her fan with a snap and lifted it into the air, eyes narrowed. "Yes…yes, the wind is moving to the east, and-" She sniffed the air, "There's a scent on it…the scent of, of…" She looked at Gaara, eyes wide.

"What? Scent of what?"

The frowned and nodded slowly.

"Blood."

* * *

"If we break into groups, we'll be able to find him," Said Paku, tracing the map lines with her slender fingers. "According to the INN keeper, they were here. They must have caught site of us…" She glared at Sasuke.

He glared back, "It's the Byakugan that can see everything," He growled, "If you wanted that, you should have brought Hinata with you!"

"Lady Hinata is…" Paku shook her head, "Forget it. Kotetsu?"

"Yes?"

"You'll head for the eastern woods," She told him, "Search closer to the leaf village if you can. Sasuke, you head back towards the sand village along the northern border. They might be near there. I'll be heading toward the cloud and mist, to bee if they might be on any of the borders."

"How do we tell each other if one of us finds them?" Inquired Kotetsu.

They both looked around at Sasuke.

"What!?" He snarled, glaring at them, "Why are you guys staring at me?"

"I dunno, leaf genius," Paku muttered, narrowing her eyes, "You ARE the last Uchiha, clan of elites. Come up with an idea!"

"Yes…and you are the cell captain," He growled.

"Anyway," Kotetsu interrupted, "Maybe…we should set up a communication with radios?"

Sasuke and Paku fell silent.

"Now," Kotetsu smiled feebly, "Can we all three agree on that?" He glanced from one to the other.

"Yeah…" They both murmured.

"Well then, Paku?"

She nodded, putting on her mask over her tan face and silver-blue eyes. Her copper bangs fell over the mask and across the eye holes, "Ready you two?"

They nodded.

"Dismissed!"

All three darted of in opposite directions.

* * *

Sasuke went toward the hidden sand village, the wind blowing his black hair around his coal gray eyes. That damn Paku! She was always so full of herself, she was worst then Naruto!

Always ranting about how more amazing they are then him, always trying to prick at his shoulder, always being…being…

He shook his head and slid to a halt, kicking up sand around his bluish gray shoes.

Why did she always turn to him when they were in a predicament, and now to Kotetsu? She'd known him longer, and she'd just met Sasuke!

And why did she…

He thought about how she looked at him before they had departed, and…and, why had his stomach bubbled so much? He banged his head gently against the tree.

Being stupid…being stupid…He told himself angrily.

Why was his head pounding dammit!?

Oh yeah…he'd banged it against the tree…

"Damn!" He snapped out loud, leaning against the tree that had given him a pounding headache. The Uchiha heir stared out across the vast dessert, his eyes narrowed in thought.

How was he going to find Gaara's brat and his friends, if he had that bitch Paku stuck in his mind? Her last words as well…

_Dismissed!_

"Bah!" He glared over his shoulder at the direction the sand Kunoichie had gone of in.

"Being…stupid…" He told himself once more, before leaping back into a quick trot toward the desert.

Just like Gaara said, he let his mind wonder to much.

He was just thinking about Paku because…well, because he'd spent so much time with her these last few weeks.

That was all. It was nothing else.

Nothing else…

Nothing…

* * *

"Damn…" Paku took of her shoe and dumped out a rock. She removed her mask and sighed loudly, resting her head against the cool tree bark behind her.

The Mist village and cloud were placed she'd never been.

Even though she'd been a jounin for a long time, ever since the war started, Gaara hadn't sent her out on any missions near that area.

Even though she was a year older then him.

But, he was her Kazekage after all.

But that Uchiha…

She growled aloud at the thought of that pompous fool.

"That good for nothing…" She shook her head. He thought he was so great…"Oh," She said in a mock voice, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, oh, my big brother killed my family, I have no loved ones and I'm an emo little bastard!"

She frowned.

Oddly, mocking and insulting Uchiha didn't make her feel any better.

"What is with me…?" She murmured, pressing a hand to her forehead. She blinked, her bright blue eyes glittering in the sunlight.

Now that she thought about it…why hadn't she sent Sasuke this way? It was more dangerous, and she would love to see him slip up and bruise his gigantic ego.

She was growing to soft, damn that Kotetsu.

He was rubbing of on her.

She continued to leapt through the trees, until a nearly silent rustle reached her sharp, trained ears.

She froze on the spot.

Her lips drown back into an annoyed grimace, she glanced over shoulder. "Kotetsu?" She asked, "Sasuke? Are you pranking me, you self centered, bast-"

A needle dart by her shoulder, slicing the skin where there was no sleeve.

She winced and leapt into a high branch, holding her arm.

"Who's there!?" She snarled, "This…this isn't funny Sasuke! Cut it out!"

A light chuckle came from the shadows.

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?"

She whipped around in surprise, but no one was there. NOW she was getting freaked out.

"S-Sasuke?" She whispered.

"Hm…a sand shinobi?" An arm wrapped around her neck and a hand clamped tightly over her mouth. "Mmm…and a pretty one to…"

Paku was to shocked to move.

She felt the person's nose running through her hair, and her wild instincts kicked back in.

She bit the man's hand, making him yell in pain, but he did not release her.

"Little slut!" The man snarled.

She felt something hard strike her on the head. Her vision grew blurred, and she fell over, banging her head on the hard ground.

Her eyes twitched, the light around her quickly fading.

S-Sas-Sasuke…" She murmured, "I…I…"

"Uchiha isn't here…and you're coming with me…" Whispered a voice in her ear, a finger trailing down her neck.

"Sasuke…" She continued to whisper, "S-Sasuke…I'm…I…"

She herd more feet clunk around her, and finally, everything fell into blackness.

_I'm sorry, Sasuke._

* * *

Kotetsu paused, feeling a shiver run up his spine. He looked over his shoulder in the direction Paku had gone of in.

His long time comrade…he felt her chakra suddenly flare then falter. He clicked his radio set.

"Paku?" He called, "Paku?"

No answer.

He paused, then clicked in for Sasuke.

"Uchiha?"

"Kotetsu?"

He sighed in relief, "Are you alright, Sasuke?"

"Fine…" The Uchiha sounded confused, "Why do you ask?"

"I can't get in touch with Paku," He told him, "her radio seems to be turned of, either that or she won't answer me."

He herd Sasuke click out, and there was silence for a moment.

"You're right," Sasuke finally said after a moment, clicking back in, "I can't get a hold of her either…" There was a dash of worry in his voice.

Kotetsu smiled, and he was glad Sasuke couldn't see him, because he'd be dead right now. "Sasuke, why don't you head for the direction Paku went of in? I'll head your direction. There are enough patrols near the leaf. I'm not really needed around here."

Silence for a quick intake of breath…"You sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course!" Kotetsu smiled to himself again, "I'm sure Paku would want YOU of all people to come after her."

"HUH!?"

He chuckled, "Calm down Sasuke, it was just a joke."

"Shut up…and stop that shit!"

He smiled to himself, "Alright, I'll see you at the passing point then?"

He herd Sasuke sigh heavily.

"Fine."

And then he clicked out.

* * *

Hinata rubbed her eyes wearily and turned the page of the book. She sighed and rested her chin on her fist, narrowing her eyes as the words got smaller and more slanted in thoughts.

The library was oddly silent, and all she could hear was her own breathing.

With an agitated mutter, she closed the book with a snap.

"Something wrong?" Said a familiar voice, a hand leaning on the table Hinata was sitting at.

She yelped and looked up to see Kankuro.

"Kankuro-kun!" She breathed, placing a hand over her heart, "Don't do that!"

He chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, sorry Hina." He said, sitting down.

"You haven't called me THAT for awhile."

"No opportunity to."

She smiled at her brother-in-law, "So, what's up?" She inquired, resting her arms on her closed book.

"Hm…" He peeked at the title of the book and then shrugged.

She stared at him, "You must have SOME reason for coming here…"

"Not really."

"Then why?"

"….?"

They stared at each other for a moment.

"You're as confusing as ever," She growled, glancing away from him.

Kankuro laughed, "This really does bring back memories though."

"Huh?"

He smiled, "Member when you first found out you had to merry Gaara, and you ran of into the forest, and we had a little conversation?" He smiled, "You were so fidgety!"

She glared at him.

"I'm joking Hinata," He lowered his eyes to her stomach and smirked slightly. He looked back up to see Hinata smiling at him. "Hope it's a boy. I feel out numbered right now."

She giggled, "Gaara and I talked a few years ago…even though we thought it would never happen, we decided that we'd like our next baby to be a girl…" She sighed, "I just never thought it would really happen…"

"Well," He sighed, "That's no good. Curse you both!"

She chuckled.

"However," Kankuro smiled wickedly, "If it is a girl, she'd be pretty damn good looking! I mean, last time we saw Michiru, he's grown into a handsome young man, eh?"

Hinata smiled sadly, "Yes…" She whispered, "He's grown up."

"Looks exactly like his dad to, sept the eyes," Kankuro glanced at her.

"Yeah…" She murmured.

"So, I'm taking bets on it," He smiled brightly, "Who'll find Michiru first? Paku's team, Gaara, Temari, Choji, WHO!?"

"Kankuro-kun…that's a horrible thing to take bets on…"

"Hee hee!!!"

* * *

**That was chapter whatchya maggier!!!! –Screams- PAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! –Eats pudding- -Looks around- …………wut? Anywho, next chapter will try to be up tomorrow, gimme a bit of time. And no school Monday!!! –Cheers-**


	27. Someone to protect

**Chapter 27!!!! I was up ALL night playing Naruto rise of a ninja with my best friend. We were both crying when we had to fight Gaara, but I had to or else I wouldn't win!**

**Gaara blew me up!!! –Passes out- And thanks for the complement****rallybabe89****! Lol, Yeah I charted the whole story down on paper. Lol**

**I blame my school for being so boring, because that is when I write it all down! LMAO!!!**

**Anyway, just read. **

**-.-….**

* * *

"Hm…" Michiru waved his hand and the sand flared out, almost knocking Arai backwards of the rock he was sitting on. The redhead chuckled evilly, "I'm really starting to like this sand!" he said, smirking.

"Bastard!" Snapped Arai, securing himself on his seat.

Akina sat on a tree branch beside Debu, watching Michiru practice with her sun beam yellow eyes wide with wonder.

"Hee hee, that awesome Michiru!" She commented happily, "Now you're going to become a ninja, because I think that's a jutsu!"

He smiled at her.

Debu was watching Akina, smiling.

Hiraku walked away from the group to get a drink from the river. Michiru's new power had everyone is awe…everyone except her.

It was just a jutsu, and even so…it didn't mean he was a ninja or anything, so why should she be impressed? He was just a boy, who was able to play with black sand…

With a sigh as she arrived at the river side, she knelt down and scooped some water into her hands.

She took a sip, and then paused as she herd footsteps.

The water trickled out of her hands as she looked up. She paused, mouth open with shock.

An extremely beautiful girl stood before her. Her back length hair was the deepest shade of ebony, and reflected the evening sun. Her blood red eyes glistened as she stared at Hiraku, a small smile playing on her rosy lips.

"Hello there," She cooed in a sweet tone.

"H-hi…" Murmured Hiraku, standing up nervously.

The girl looked her up and down, "You seem…familiar…" She said sweetly.

"I wouldn't know why," Hiraku huffed, blue eyes narrowing. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

She laughed, "Oh…I thought Michiru would of told you about me?"

Hiraku blinked, "W-wha-"

"He didn't?" She looked crestfallen, "Well, I am Akume, of the hidden cloud village. Michiru and I…" She smiled wickedly.

"…What?"

"Oh nothing…" She smiled, "We just, kissed, last time we met!"

Hiraku felt her heart rate quicken, and her face go deadly pale, "Huh?" She whispered, more to herself then Akume. "He…He…"

"Kissed me…"

"You fucking liar!" Snarled Hiraku, brushing her eyes to keep tears from spilling out of her eyes, "Michiru would never…he's not an idiot! I've known him his whole life, he'd never do that!"

"Why do you think he was acting so weird that one day when you found him in a clearing?" Akume inquired, "He kissed me, right before you came. He said he didn't even care about you or your friends. He just wanted me…"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Hiraku screamed. She felt dizzy.

"I am not, ask him yourself."

Hiraku shook her head, eyes shut tightly, feeling the tears run down her cheeks. "You're…l-lying…" She whispered.

"I'm not…"

Hiraku leapt over the creek and ran past Akume, her tears falling behind her and mixing with her honey blonde hair.

She raced through the forest, tripping over tree roots and rocks, kicking up first behind her.

Why would Michiru betray them…her, like that? If he had kissed some strange girl from the enemy cloud village, wouldn't he at least of told them!? He'd betrayed her trust, he'd…

Nothing good would come of this.

She'd go back to where the INN used to be, and stay there.

She obviously wasn't wanted, now that Michiru had that Akume girl and Akina. She was just extra baggage.

A deadweight that had no abilities, and couldn't give anything to their group.

An unwanted necessity.

She shook her head as she ran, trying to tell herself that she didn't need the others, and they didn't need her, but still…

She'd miss them…

They had been the people she had grown up with, so now, not being with them any longer and deciding to go solo, well, it was a very hard decision for her alone to make.

* * *

"What this?" Murmured Temari as she and Gaara landed at the entrance to a small abandoned village.

"Looks like it was attacked," Gaara whispered, looking around cautiously.

Temari sniffed, "The smell's up ahead.

The redhead nodded stiffly and moved forward hesitantly, his eyes scanning everything in sight, his sharp ears straining for any sound that came from the hidden shadows.

He herd Temari beside him take a slow intake of breath, but other wise both remained silent.

The two siblings walked on for about an hour, before Gaara felt his sister stiffen beside him.

"What?" he whispered, glancing at her.

She didn't answer, but narrowed her green eyes.

He followed her cat like gaze, and froze.

A man was lying in the middle of the village, blood spilling from his right arm and shoulders. He moaned quietly, trying to sit up as he did so, but to no prevail. He kept slinking back down into a laying position.

"What village is he from?" Gaara asked.

Temari was silent for a moment, "Cloud," She concluded.

He nodded slowly.

"How do you think he got here?" Temari asked.

"Perhaps he's a rouge."

"Perhaps…"

The man seemed to have spotted them, for his eyes grew wide, "You…you-you're that boy…w-with the sand…"

Temari glanced quizzically at Gaara who shrugged.

"T-the boy with the red hair…" The man murmured, "And s-silver eyes…"

Before Temari could even blink, Gaara was beside the man, kneeling down to he could hear him better. She hurried over beside him and knelt down as well.

"What boy?" Asked Gaara, trying to keep his voice as clam as possible, "What boy?" He repeated.

The man stared at him, "You're not him…"

"No," Gaara agreed, "I'm his father. I'm the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara of the sand." Temari could hear the impatience in his face, "Now, what boy?"

"Like I said," Growled the man, narrowing his eyes at the Kazekage, "A boy that looked just like you, only with silver eyes. I was going to kill him and his friends, but he attacked me with black sand."

"Black sand?" Temari stared at the man, then at Gaara. He had fallen silent, eyes narrowed.

"Well?" She inquired, eyes still lingering on her brother, "What do you think?"

"Hm…" He stood up, not looking at her or the man.

She stood as well.

"Temari," He said, "I want you to go back to the village. Take this guy with you. Once you get there, have the medical corps treat his wounds then place him in the prison. Then I need you to go to the village records and look up anything concerning black sand…"He paused, "Perhaps search into the third Kazekage, to see if he had known anything about it."

She nodded, "And you?"

"I'm going to continue my search," he murmured.

"Right…" She bent down and pulled the man's arm over her shoulder, but her dark green eyes were focused on Gaara.

"What?" He asked, glancing at her.

"Oh, never mind."

With that, she turned on her heal and leapt away. Gaara, now standing alone on the spot, leapt away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sasuke leapt through the trees as a light drizzle began to fall from the sky. He cursed mentally. The rain would wash away Paku's scent if he wasn't fast enough.

He wasn't the best tracker in the world, so this definitely was not a good thing.

If Kotetsu was going back his way to Sunagakure, and Sasuke was heading towards Kirigakure and Otogakure, who had the batter chance of not getting attacked?

Not Sasuke, that was for sure.

He was known very well in these lands, especially in Otogakure, because of his past connections to Orochimaru. If that's where Paku was, he was going to have some trouble finding her.

Otogakure was Orochimaru's personal village, founded for the express purpose of collecting ninja for his experiments and quest to learn jutsu. Not much is known about it by the other hidden villages. What is certain is that it actually consists of a series of lairs, located both within the Sound country and away from it, which Orochimaru used to switch between every week. Other than that, and the fact that its ninja specialize in techniques involving manipulation of sound waves, as well as using a cursed seal to increase their power, little else is known about it.

Although he was the leading ninja of Otogakure, Orochimaru wasn't a Kage, despite his equivalent (possibly greater) power level. The reason for this is because the five Kages of the five great Hidden Villages wouldn't acknowledge Otogakure, and Orochimaru was considered a criminal.

With Orochimaru's defeat at the hands of Sasuke himself, the various bases formerly under Orochimaru's control have begun to rebel and their inhabitants are trying to escape to freedom.

Sasuke however, knew all the secrets of Otogakure. He himself still had the heaven curse mark implanted on his neck, though it had not been used in a considerable amount of years.

He had been on many missions to Otogakure, to help people escape from the remaining sound ninja that still wonder aimlessly around the village. He knew many people there, both on their side and on the cloud's side.

Now if Paku was in Kirigakure, that still wasn't good.

When they were younger, team seven had gone to the land of waves and fought Haku and Momichi Zabuza. They were known well there by the villagers, and the bandits as well.

The villagers weren't a bad thing…

But the bandits were.

Sasuke shook his head as he landed on the cold ground and looked around. At least the rain was just a light drizzle, and not a huge downpour, now that would be a definite problem.

He shook his head and knelt down on the damp earth.

Placing one hand on the soil, he strained his senses for anything…odd. He couldn't feel, or hear anything.

But-

He sniffed.

He smelled blood…and the smell was familiar.

His gray eyes widened, and he leapt into action, racing forward toward the scent as fast as he could.

It was…

_Paku!_

* * *

"What now?" Asked Akina, glancing over her shoulder as Arai raced up to them. The other two looked around, confused.

"H-Hiraku's gone!" Arai panted, "I can't find her anywhere!"

"What!?" Michiru leapt to his feet, his silver eyes wide.

"Hm..?" Akina blinked, "Maybe she's using the bathroom?"

They all looked at her.

"…What…?"

"Look," Arai shook his head angrily, "I searched all around the forest area, and there's no sign of her anywhere! Not a note, nothing!"

"You think those ANBU got her?" Murmured Debu, his eyes wide with worry.

"No, not Hiraku," Growled Michiru, "I know her. She MUST have a good reason for running away from us…but why?" He looked around at the others.

"I don't know any reason why…" Arai glanced at Michiru.

He was currently the only one who knew the secrets of Michiru's origins…could Hiraku of found something out and run away in mixed fear, or gone to find the Kazekage and tell him where they were?"

"Arai?" Akina flicked him on the head, "You alive?"

"Bah!" He swatted her hand away and looked at Michiru, "Well…what do you want us to do?"

Michiru was silent. After a moment, he sighed heavily.

"Hiraku has always been an independent person," he told them, "If she wanted to leave, then she must have a very good reason. We should try and find her, but I doubt she'd like it very much."

He looked at Arai, barely noticing his expression.

"We'll rest for now…" He murmured, "But tomorrow we wake up bright and early, and go after Hiraku. Got it?"

The others nodded.

He turned his back on them and sighed, "Now get some sleep…" He said in barely a whisper.

He looked up at the sky, frowning.

* * *

In a person's life, there is always somebody that is above all other priorities. Someone they love and would give their life for, someone they would chase to the ends of the earth to find and protect…If you do not have a precious person, how can you call yourself human? Human's are naturally sociable creatures, and thrive on friendship and love, so without those people who you wish to protect and save…

How are you even alive?

* * *

**Yes, I came up with that little ending. It just seemed appropriate. Gaara is searching for Michiru, his son. Sasuke is trying to save Paku, his comrade. Michiru is trying to find Hiraku, a girl he's known his whole dang life. **

**Everyone wants to save someone, whoopdedoo dah, dippidy day!!! -Dances around a fire-**

**Michiru: Should I get the tranquilizer?**

**Gaara: Please do…**


	28. A dream and Realization

**This is chapter 28, right? –Sigh- Today was horrible. My friend opened a pocket knife right in my face to show it to me, and nearly almost stabbed my eye when someone bumped into her. I had no choice but to tell the principal that she had a weapon at school…it was horrible. I cried for three hours straight in the guidance office. I've never told on a friend before…and I am a very emotional person when it comes to my friends and social life…**

**Anyway, she got suspended for three days. My friend told me that when I got on the bus and I broke down crying again. This one eighth grader pissed me of so bad by teasing me, that I punched him in the nose. My bus driver, -the best bus driver in the world- let it slide because she knows how worked up I was…**

**So, I am very…very…VERY sorry for ranting, but today was so hectic, I just had to tell my friends online! –Hence, you guys, lol- So I guess you should ignore me and read the chapter now…-sulks in corner-**

* * *

Michiru stared up at the ebony night sky, scattered with tiny crystals that glimmered duly in the darkness. His sharp eyes followed bats that flew across the moon, chasing and catching bugs with their sharp fangs, and then returning to their colonies.

For some reason, he felt as though he was an insect. Unfortunate and dumb enough to be caught in the jaws of the fierce and intelligent bat. Then, being dissolved in the bat's stomach as the flying mammal returns to its colony, feeling no trace of regret at swallowing him…the insect.

He glanced over at Arai, Akina, and Debu, who were all fast asleep by now. It seemed oddly empty without Hiraku sleeping soundly either beside him or Arai, and truthfully, he'd never felt more alone since she'd run away.

Just two nights ago, two nights ago Hiraku ran away for reasons unbeknownst to him and the others. They had been searching and searching non stop, and were now exhausted beyond repair. He hated putting them through this, but Hiraku was a vital part of their group.

She was the flame of the candle, which glowed in the darkness of despair. She always gave a ray of hope, but if tempted, she grew and became dangerous, even deadly. She was the light of their candle stick, and without her…the flame had died.

The flame of his heart had died.

He rolled over, shutting his eyes tight, trying to block out thoughts of Hiraku's bright smile and her glowing sapphire blue eyes. She cared for him, and he cared for her, and without her, he was so lonely and cold.

Without the warmth of the flame…

Akina and Hiraku had never liked each other from the start. They would always arguer and bicker over the most silly of things. Arai had reassured Michiru that it was normal, and called it a girl thing.

But now, even Akina seemed more dismal then her personality allowed. She wasn't jumping through trees like a lemur as they trekked through the forest. She wasn't teasing Arai or being all dramatic like she loved to be. Michiru had herd Debu ask her about her attitude, and her words had stunned him and Michiru himself.

"I know it's odd, but I miss Hiraku."

They all missed her, even Arai, though Michiru knew he'd never admit to that. They all wanted to find her.

And they all wanted to relight the candle.

Michiru stifled a yawn and closed his eyes.

_I need sleep…_He thought to himself, _without sleep, I won't have the energy to search for Hiraku with the others tomorrow…_

Hiraku…

* * *

_Michiru shot up in surprise, his eyes wide. "Wha…muh…?" He looked around in confusion, only to find that this wasn't the same clearing he'd fallen asleep in with his friends. He leapt to his feet and looked around in shock and fear. Where the hell was he?_

_He glanced around to see that he was in the middle of a desert, sand under his bare feet, working its way in between his toes. Why was he in a desert? Was he caught by some ANBU while he was asleep? But no…There was no village in sight, not for miles. It was just a sea of sand. _

_"Oh, I am glad you came."_

_Michiru whipped around only to fall backwards into the sand with a yelp. He shook his head and looked up at the person that moved towards him. _

_He had spiky dark brown hair that fell to about his neck, and into his ebony eyes. His skin was the pale coloration of those in the hidden sand village. A small smile played across his lips as he stared down at Michiru. "A yelp?" He murmured, "Hm…are you sure you're Michiru?"_

_"H-how do you know my name?" Michiru asked wearily, staring up at the man. He'd never seen him before in his life! Who was this guy?_

_The man chuckled lightly, "I'd think as much, you look just like him."_

_"Who?"_

_He smiled and turned. _

_"W-wait!" Michiru leapt to his feet, "Who are you?"_

_The man glanced at him over his shoulder, "Do you know the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara?" He inquired. _

_Michiru nodded. _

_He smirked, "I am his father."_

_He blinked, "F-father?"_

_"Yes, the previous leader of the sand. The Yondaime Kazekage."_

_Michiru stared at him, mouth open, silver eyes wide and disbelieving. "That's impossible," He growled, shaking his head, "Nope, no way! Nu-uh! N-…" He looked at Yondaime, "You're supposed to be dead."_

_He nodded. _

_Michiru's eyes widened, "AHHHH!" He fell over in the sand again, "You're a ghost!" he gasped. _

_Yondaime rolled his eyes, "I love your observation skills…" He murmured sarcastically, "Yes, I am a spirit. I'm dead."_

_Michiru shook his head slowly, "That's impossible, that's…er…you're dead…ghost…spirit…" He shook his head again. _

_"You know, I came to speak with you for a reason."_

_His silver eyes darted back to the Yandaime's black eyes. _

_"I wanted to warn you, so you'd be safe, Michiru-kun," Yondaime said softly, smiling warmly at the teen. _

_"Why would YOU want to warn ME?" Growled Michiru suspiciously, "I don't even know you! You died years ago, how should you know me and I know you…Why do you know me!?"_

_"Will you just be quiet and listen?" Moaned Yondaime, rolling his eyes. _

_Michiru glared at him but said nothing. _

_The Yondaime knelt down to a kneeling position, and stared intently at Michiru, "Stay away from the Kazekage. Do you know of his true self?"_

_He stared at him blankly. _

_After a long pause, Yondaime sighed, "He's a murderer. He killed hundreds, no…thousands of people for his own selfish desires, not even to protect his village. And you know that Naruto you like so much? The Kazekage injured him severely on several occasions."_

_Michiru stared at him, shock obvious in his eyes. _

_Yondaime nodded, "yes, I know it is horrible. It makes my heart throb every time I think about how many innocent lives were taken by him."_

_"But Naruto-san spoke so fondly of Kazekage-san…" Michiru murmured. _

_"Out of fear," Hissed the Yondaime, "He is fretful that if he tells the truth of the Kazekage, he'll be killed! The Kazekage has the whole sand village under his command. Armies and weaponry that you can't even try to imagine, Michiru."_

_Michiru shook his head slowly, "But he seemed so kind…"_

_"Then he deceived you as well."_

_The boy lowered his gaze to stare at the golden sand between his fingers, eyes narrowed in thought. The Kazekage had been so kind to him, so had Lady Hinata…"Lady Hinata!" He said suddenly, "She loves-"_

_But the Yondaime was sadly shaking his head. _

_"If she does not act like she loves him," He whispered sadly, "The Kazekage would kill her."_

_Michiru narrowed his eyes, "And how would you know all this?" He snapped, "You're dead! You've been dead a long time!"_

_"You are correct," He said thoughtfully, "I was murdered by Orochimaru when the Kazekage was still just a gennin, but I would know these things about him, you see…"_

_"…and why's that?"_

_The Yondaime looked at him, regret and sadness traced in his eyes, "Because Gaara, Gondaime Kazekage, is my youngest son."_

_Michiru stared at him, mouth agape. _

_"Yes, yes I know…terrible isn't it?"_

_Yondaime sighed heavily, "Temari was my first born of my beloved wife Karura. I loved her. Then Kankuro was born, and I couldn't be happier, but then…" His eyes narrowed, "Then Gaara was born, and my precious wife died giving birth to him. I had sealed a demon in him, in hoped he would protect us, but it was a foolish move. He killed my wife, my beloved, and many of my villagers. He even killed my brother-in-law, all in cold blood. He was a weapon of mass destruction, and danger to the village, and he still is."_

_Michiru looked down. _

_"I came into your dreams to warn you to keep away from Gaara," He murmured quietly, "There are secrets connecting him to you, which you don't even know about."_

_His eyes snapped back onto Yondaime, "L-like what?" He asked, "Tell me!"_

_Yondaime smiled and turned. _

_"Wait!" Michiru leapt to his feet and grabbed the man's sleeve, "Tell me the connection! Please, tell me!"_

_Yondaime stared down at him for a moment. _

_"Please!"_

_"Very well…" he sighed. _

_Michiru opened his eyes wide, perked his ears, and stared at the man hopefully. A connection? Like what? What…_

_"Gaara…" Yondaime began, "He is your F-"_

* * *

"-OOOOWWW!!!!"

Michiru jerked up, his side searing with pain. He looked around wildly, and hearing laughing, turned to the left.

Arai was snickering beside him, holding a stick in his hand. "That's what you get for talking in your sleep!" He chuckled, "You woke us all up, you dumb ass!" He smirked.

Akina and Debu stood behind him, looking at Michiru curiously.

"Idiot!" Michiru snarled, snatching the stick.

Arai stared at him, shocked.

"I was just about to find out my connection to the Kazekage!" Michiru hissed dangerously. He didn't notice the shock that lit up in Arai's eyes. "And then you had to go and wake me up!"

"C-connection?" Whispered Arai.

"The Yondaime Kazekage came to me in my dream," Muttered Michiru, "he said there was some kind of connection between me and the Kazekage, and he was about to tell me," he glared at Arai, "Then you woke me up!"

"Cooooool," Breathed Akina.

He frowned at her.

No one noticed Arai sitting to the side, resting his chin on his fist, eyes narrowed in thoughts. Should he tell Michiru…or not?

He just didn't know anymore…

* * *

Kankuro yawned as he leaned against the canyon wall surrounding the village. He was on watch duty in the morning today, which really sucked because he was damn tired.

Since Temari had gone of to find Gaara, he had been left in charge of things. He thought it'd be fun, but it really wasn't. It was work, work, work all day long, no fun and no time to hang out or look for hot girl in the village!

He sighed and took a sip of his strong desert coffee.

"Kankuro-dono!"

He spluttered and dropped his coffee, turning the sand around his feet dark and muddy. He saw Kakeru leaping trough the sand towards him, something in his arms.

Immediately alert, Kankuro ran to meat him.

"What's wrong?" He inquired.

Kakeru took a few breaths before nodding at the thing in his arms, "I found her on the border on my way back to the village. She's dehydrated."

Kankuro looked down and his eyes widened. The first thing he noticed was long blonde hair…very familiar hair. This was Hiraku! One of the children Michiru had been traveling with! He stared down at her, all the breath lost from his chest.

"S-sir?"

He shook his head quickly, "Uh yes…" He stared at her, "Um…I'll take her, Kakeru. I should take her to Hinata…since this girl has a connection with Michiru."

"I thought as much."

He looked at him curiously, "By the way, where's chicken butt hair and Paku-san?" he inquired, glancing around, "They're not with you?"

"Yes well," Kakeru shrugged, "I shall explain that later, sir."

Kankuro nodded "Yeah, yeah, alright." He took Hiraku in his arms from Kakeru and turned toward the canyon, "Go get some rest," He told the ANBU over his shoulder, "You loom exhausted."

"Yes, thank you sir."

Kankuro nodded and leapt of towards the village. He glanced down at Hiraku, who's cheeks were flushed pink. His first conclusion, a fever. Of course, she must have been wondering out in this horrid heat. But what was she doing away from Michiru and the others. He gulped in slight worry.

He hadn't even noticed he was inside the village, and at Gaara and Hinata's home. Shaking his head slowly, he lifted one hand and knocked lightly on the door. It was still early, so he was awake or not, "Hinata?" he called softly, "You up in there?"

The door opened and Hinata peeked out, a slightly confused look on her face, "Kankuro-kun?" She murmured. She'd obviously just woken up. "What's wrong?"

He lifted his arms slightly.

Hinata looked down, and her eyes widen, "That's….that's the girl Michiru was with! Kankuro-kun…" She paused, staring at him.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, Kakeru found her. She has a fever."

"Bring her in," She said, stepping aside, "Sakura's busy at the hospital, but I know how to treat a fever at least."

* * *

"Damn….damn….DAMN IT!!!!" Paku kicked repeatedly at the prison cell bars caging her in, but they wouldn't give, not even under her powerful strikes. "Damn!" She yelled again, punching the bars.

Now she was just left with a pain in her hand.

She winced and leaned against the bars, sliding down until she landed on her rump. She sighed and looked at her bloody knuckles.

After being caught by the cloud ninja, she was taken directly to the prison cell. She knew she wouldn't be able to break out, and she knew no one would come for her.

She glanced at the dismal prisoners who were watching her pathetic efforts to escape the prison.

She sighed and rested her head in her hands.

She'd never get out of here.

She'd rot in here for ever.

"Did you hear the news?" She herd one of the guards whisper, "Uchiha Sasuke, THE Uchiha Sasuke, is in the forest outside the village!"

She sat up, her eyes wide.

"Really?" She herd another murmur, "Wow, the last Uchiha eh? Bet he'll make it in no problem."

They both began to laugh.

Paku on the other hand, was staring blankly at the wall, "Sasuke…" She murmured. She clutched her hands to her heart.

"_Hah! You pansy!"_

_"Damn you're annoying, do you ever shut up!?"_

_"The last Uchiha huh? Ooooo! I'm SO scared!"_

_"Now I see why Shikamaru hates women, it's because YOU exist!"_

_"That Sharingan of yours is impressive Sasuke."_

_"I guess you're not that bad…"_

Paku bit her lip, going over all the things they had said to each other in the past month, and finally, she came to the realization.

Though she'd never admit it, not until the day she was on her death bed…

She was in love with Sasuke.

* * *

**So that was chapter 28…..Yondaime is evil….I knew it, you knew it, we all knew it. He's turning Michiru against his dada! Oh, and to the completely obvious thing…**

**OMFG GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Runs around in circles and runs into wall-**

**-Dies-**

**Anyway, Paku's situation is bad. But I remember Temari stuck in a similar situation about 12 years ago…And Paku's true feelings are revealed!!!! –Evil laugh-**


	29. Mangekyou, Sasuke style

**-Yawns- I was up all night at my best friend's birthday party. It was so much fun. We were like, going crazy on a dance floor listening to Greenday music. Lol. **

**So now I'm really tired. I thought about going to bed, but then I was like, "Holy shit! If I don't update, they'll kill me!!!!!" So here I am!!!**

* * *

"Mmm…." Hiraku had been running away, because Michiru betrayed her. Where was she now? Was she dead? Or had the others caught up with her and brought her back to the camp? She didn't know anymore, but she did know that she was extremely warm…

She blinked her blue eyes open to see her surroundings, but everything seemed blurry at the moment, Ooooh, her head hurt so badly! She shifted and blinked in confusion. A bed? She was in a bed?

"Oh, so you're awake I see?" Said a kind voice.

Hiraku shot up immediately and looked around. She was in a house, a very nice house that was clean and well kempt. Sitting beside her bed was the familiar face of the Kazekage's wife, Hinata.

"I-I…I…."

"It's all right," Said Hinata sweetly, taking out a wet rag and pressing it to Hiraku's forehead, "You have a fever. I suspect you'll be a little…" She paused, noticing the look on Hiraku's face. "What?"

"Y-you caught the others, didn't you?" Hiraku murmured in fear, "And me…what are you gonna do with us!?"

Hinata sighed heavily and placed the rag back in a wash dish.

"Wrong," She murmured, "Gaara's actually still outside the village looking for all your friends. He doesn't even know that you're here yet."

Hiraku sighed in relief.

But she saw Hinata's lips tighten, and she paused her sigh mid way.

She frowned and looked away, "Why're you guys chasing us so much anyway?" She mumbled, "I mean, we're just a bunch of orphans. What on earth could you possibly want with us?"

Hinata fell silent for a moment, then-

"Do you feel fit to stand?" She inquired.

Hiraku looked at her nervously, but nodded. She shifted out from under the covers and got out of the bed. As Hinata stood, she realized…"You're pregnant?"

"Hm?" Hinata looked at her and smiled, "Oh yes. I am…" She got quiet, her eyes growing sad.

The blonde didn't understand why she would be sad, but she didn't want to pry into the subject.

Hinata led her out of the house and onto the streets of Sunagakure. It was exactly the same as the last time she'd been here, but it seemed quieter then before. Not that many people were out right now, and there was an odd tense feeling about the air.

"Everyone is expecting an attack from the cloud or mist," Hinata told her, noticing Hiraku's movements with her sharp eyes. "Without Gaara here, everyone is afraid that our protection will fall."

When she didn't answer, Hinata smiled over her shoulder at her.

"Don't worry. Kankuro-kun made an announcement the day he brought you here, telling everyone that you're no threat to us."

"O-oh…" She murmured.

"We're here."

Hiraku looked up to see that Hinata had led her to the Kaze building. The large sign plastered to the top wall, reading wind, was worn darker because of years of erosion and dust build up.

Hinata pushed open the door and led her in. They entered a large circular room with many doors around it. People in robes walked around the room, talking and looking over papers. They looked up as the two entered.

"Hinata?" Said one. He had a cloth hanging over one of his eyes, and red markings on the side of his face.

"Hello Baki," Said Hinata, nodding at him, "I'm just here to show Hiraku…something." She blinked twice, frowning.

Baki blinked in understanding then nodded.

He walked up to them and handed the Hyugga a key. His eyes fell on Hiraku for a moment, before he hurried of to a group of men.

"Who was that?" Hiraku inquired.

"Baki's one of the elder jounin," Hinata informed her. "Gaara's old sensei. You see, in the Kaze building is where all the diplomatic work is done. The elders and council members work in here. The council room where meetings are held is in the door to the left," She smiled, "But we're going to the right."

"What's to the right?"

"Gaara's office," Hinata continued, "That's where I want to take you."

Hiraku frowned, but followed.

The walked up a winding staircase that seemed to go on forever, until they came to a door. Kanji on the door read, "Kazekage office". Hinata pulled out the key that Baki had given her and unlocked the door. She pushed it open and walked in, Hiraku behind her.

Hiraku looked around curiously. It was a large, almost circular room with sand made walls. The desk sat before three round windows and a couch sat to the side of it. A small table stood to the side, with a few pictures on it. One picture hung on the wall.

It was of Naruto-san and the Kazekage. They seemed to be in the leaf village by the looks of the buildings.

Naruto had his arm slung around Gaara's neck and was smiling brightly, while the Kazekage was looking of to the side, obviously bored.

She turned away from it as she herd Hinata muttering to herself.

"I know it's around here somewhere…ah!" She straightened up and held up a locket, "Look familiar?"

Hiraku gasped, "That's Michiru's locket!"

"Wrong, it's Gaara's."

She stared at her.

Hinata smiled sadly at the locket, "Michiru has the exact same one, same picture and all." She pressed a button and the locket snapped open. She held it out for Hiraku to see.

Hiraku edged forward and peeked at it. She frowned. It's the same picture Michiru has," She observed, seeing the same baby, "Except…" Except Hinata was in the picture as well, holding the baby and smiling.

"Gaara keeps this in his desk at all times…" Hinata murmured wistfully, staring at the photo.

"But why would Michiru have a picture of you and your son?" Hiraku asked, crossing her arms. "I mean, you're son is dead, right? Why-" She was cut of by a chuckle from Hinata.

"We gave him that locket when he was born," Hinata murmured, "But we burned away my face, so he'd never know…"

Hiraku's heart rate quickened.

"K-know what?"

Hinata turned to face her, smiling, yet tears were gathering in her eyes, "So he wouldn't know he is our son."

In the moment of complete silence that followed these words, Hinata brushed the tears away from her eyes and sniffed.

Hiraku just stood there, dumfounded.

"Interesting reaction," Said Hinata, smiling at her, "But yes. Michiru isn't an orphan. He's Gaara and mines son…that's why they look so similar, remember?"

"B-but…." Hiraku didn't know what to say, "H-h-he's y-your…"

Hinata glanced at her.

Hiraku shook her head and narrowed her eyes, "T-then why does he think he's an orphan? Why isn't he living here in the village with you guys?"

"It's a long story…"

"I have time."

Hinata looked at her, and smiled, "Well…alright."

* * *

Sasuke slid to a halt, his eyes narrowed. Three cloud village jounin stood at the village gate, smiling. They had obviously been expecting him. He straightened up and watched them very carefully, "Move," He said in a voice full of venom.

"Uchiha huh?" Said the jounin to the left, obviously ignoring Sasuke's direct order, "Ooooo!"

The raven glared at him.

"You have a certain sand village jounin in your possession," He continued, his eyes tracing over each of them. None of them looked very powerful at all. At least, they seemed pretty damn weak to him. "Hand her over to me, and I might promise not to kill you."

All three laughed.

"What's so funny?" He growled.

"We just finished givin that sand rat food," Said the middle shinobi, "We thought it might be her you were after, because first thing she said when we came in was, 'Where's Sasuke?' She was pathetic, looking all worried." He laughed.

Paku was worried? About him?

Damn girl must've lost her mind.

Then again, he was a bit worried about her as well. Though he would never in a million years admit it, especially to Paku herself.

"She's got a right pretty face that one," Snickered the one on the right, making Sasuke's eyes narrow, "Maybe if I asked Buke-sama, he'd let me bang-"

Before he knew what had happened, a kunai was jabbed into his neck, spilling scarlet blood all over the green grass. The shinobi fell over, dead, the weapon still in his neck.

His comrades backed up in fear.

"Do you two, wish to receive the same as him?" Hissed Sasuke, a dark, almost sinister look on his face as his ebony bangs flew in his eyes. His eyes…were the blood red of Sharingan.

"Y-you're insane!" Yelled the first shinobi.

"I think we've established that…" Sasuke turned to face them, his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Now, tell me how to get to where the sand shinobi is."

"W-we won't!" Gasped the shinobi, fumbling with his spear.

"Buke-sama will be f-furious!"

"Rather have someone pissed at me, then be killed like your friend here," Growled Sasuke, kicking the ninja he'd just killed.

They both gulped.

He walked up to them and grabbed one by the collar, "Now," He said in a deadly, snake like voice, "I suggest you tell me where Paku is, before this," He held up a silver kunai, "Goes in your neck."

The man seemed to size him up, then nodded vigorously.

"Ok, ok!" He cried, "Go into the village and look for a building marked penitentiary! It's huge, you can't miss it!"

"Hm…" Sasuke released him and turned away without a word.

While the Uchiha had his back turned, the two jounin looked at each other and smiled. The lifted their weapons and ran at him.

"Idiot boy!" One cackled, "Never turn your back on the-"

Both froze.

Sasuke turned around very slowly, and odd design appearing in his blood red eyes. It swirled for a moment, focused on the two shinobi,

They blinked, then found themselves in a parallel world, everything in opposite colors.

"W-wha…?"

"The Mangekyou," Said Sasuke from behind him, "Kaleidoscope, secret technique of the Uchiha clan's Sharingan." He smirked as they were frozen in fear, "It was once thought, that the only way to obtain this power, was to kill your best friend, but…I found another way…"

"W-what is this!? Cried the jounin.

"I just told you," Hissed Sasuke, "This is your worst nightmare."

Back in reality, the two jounin screamed in agony at whatever mental torture Sasuke was putting them through. The Uchiha stood above them, watching with a small smirk on his lips.

"Hn…" He looked to the gate entrance, and he could feel more jounin on their way, obviously drawn by the chakra release and the screaming.

He deactivated the Sharingan and leapt into the trees. He leapt through branches until he got inside the village, and then he'd find Paku…

By all means necessary.

After all…

Those who break the rules are scum but, those who abandon their friends are even worst then scum.

* * *

Paku's ears pricked as she herd shouting from outside the prison. She herd only a few words that mattered to her, and they made her heat leapt with pleasure.

"Uchiha Sasuke is in the village!"

She sat up and looked out the bar covered window, her blue eyes glowing. Sasuke made it into the village, and she bet he barely had a scratch on him. It just dawned to her how amazing he must be, being the only Uchiha left in the whole five shinobi nations.

She sighed and leaned her back against the cold stone wall, pulling a blanket over herself.

"Uchiha, he killed one of the gate guards, and the other two, I don't know what's wrong with them!" Said a chunnin, talking to the prison guard.

Paku smirked, "Of course," She said to them through the bars, "Sasuke's a very violent person. He'll kill anybody in his path, in the most brutal way imaginable."

She smiled as they both stared at her, a new fear in their eyes.

"Course," She continued, "The only reason he's coming here and killing so many people is because I'm here. He just wants to find me and then leave. Yah understand? He could care less about the whole lot of you and this damned war."

"Really?" Said the chunnin hopefully, "So what you're saying is, if we hand you over to him, he'll go away and leave us alone?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes…" She murmured, "But you know, being allied with my village, Sasuke will probably just return when we decide to attack you bastards." She smiled at them.

"Ignore her," Growled the guard, turning his back on her.

The chunnin frowned but did the same.

She sighed and shook her head sadly, "Welp, I tried to warn you," She murmured.

She saw them both visibly flinch.

With a smirk, she turned to the dark corner if the cell and narrowed her ice blue eyes. "Sasuke you bastard…" She murmured entirely to herself, "I love you so much, but if you don't hurry the hell up, I am so going to kick you damn ass!"

* * *

**Meh, love and hate, what can I say? I LOVE it! HAWHAW!!!! –Crickets- Anyway, I'll explain how Sasuke achieved the Mangekyou later on in the story. More like he'll explain it. And now one more person knows Hinata and Gaara's secret!!!! –Pats Hiraku on the head- **

**Anyway, I need to go rest my wrists before I carpal tunnel from typing so much. Byby, next update, next weekend!!!! –Flies away to burger world-**


	30. Father and Mother!

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! I'm getting tired of this forever going battle between Sasuke and Itachi! It's taking to damn long! Every few chapters it's like, "Oh look! Itachi's dead!" Or, "Oh look! Sasuke got his eyes plucked out!" But NOOOOOOOO! It's always an illusion, or a genjutsu of some sort! 'N now Itachi pulls out some big new attack!? And he isn't dead yet! MY GOD ONE OF YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!!!!! Seriously, my heart is always pounding and I'm almost in tears…and then whaddya know!? AN ILLUSION!!!! I mean, this is dragging on, and on…if the next chapter doesn't have the conclusion to the battle like they say it does…**

**MASASHI, I'M COMING TO EAT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . **

**-Ahem- Sorry for my little rant and breakdown there folks. I just want to see who dies and who lives…and I'm upset and miss the sand siblings…Put them back in the manga dammit!! ….-sigh- Anyway, just read the chapter…-.-;….**

* * *

Inoue dropped into a crouch position, her Byakugan pulsing, huge waves of chakra flowing from her all seeing eyes. Beside her, Hotaru was whispering instructions to his bugs, while Akarui was sniffing the surrounding earth. Furo sniffed along trees and yapped in an undertone to his comrade.

"Smell anything, Akarui?" Inquired Inoue, not taking her gaze away from sweeping the forest floor.

"No…" He murmured, running his nose along a patch of dried leaves, "There is a weird smell here. Like blood and sand, but it's pretty stale. Maybe about…three days old I presume."

"My bugs won't be back for a bit," Hotaru told them with a sigh as he placed his hands in his pockets. "They are scouring the area for any sign of the target."

"Don't talk about my relative like he's an enemy," Groaned Inoue, glancing over at her teammate, "We're just trying to find him and bring him back home to the sand village safely. You herd Tsunade-sama's orders very clearly."

"We get it, we get it, calm down," Said Akarui, "You're loosing your temper again, Inoue."

She sighed and looked away, "I'm sorry. It's just…he is family and all, yah know?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I can understand where you're headed Inoue, but still…"

"Still what?"

Hotaru glanced at them.

"If anyone can find Michiru-san, and should find him first," Said Akarui with a smile, "It should be his father. Gaara-sama. Right?"

* * *

Gaara leapt down from the mountainous rocks, his red hair blowing in his face as the wind howled violently. He swept his hair back out of his eyes so that he could scan the surrounding landscape. The leaf village wasn't too far to the north, but to the east was his own village.

He couldn't deny how much he wanted to turn around and go back to the sand village, but he couldn't return there without Michiru. No, only under one circumstance would he head back to his home. If Hinata went into labor and had the baby, no matter what he would dart back to the village. He WOULD be there.

The Kazekage stood up and pulled a compass out of his bag. He also pulled out a small metal stick which he stuck in the ground. He stared at the swinging needle on the compass, until it stopped, pointing to the far left.

Without a word he placed the tools back in his bag and leapt down the rocks with great ease.

He didn't want to draw to close to Otogakure, in threat that he would be ambushed by enemy ninja and he'd have to use up chakra. He needed all the chakra he would spare. And currently not knowing about Oto was just as bad.

With a slight hesitation, Gaara pressed onward, his sandals leaving footprints in the wet ground. By his guess, it had previously rained here.

A yellow flare flashed in the sky.

The Kazekage stared up at the sky, his eyes narrowed. That type of flare was the type ANBU's were equipped with, and the kind they used when a teammate was in danger.

Judging by the precise aiming of the flare and the type, it was Kakeru of Paku's team. That was the team he'd assigned Sasuke to. Was one of them in danger? Not Sasuke definitely…He frowned.

"Excuse me…"

Gaara whipped around, the sand in his gourd rising out to protect or attack whomever had dared sneak up on him-

He stopped.

The person behind him was a young girl, maybe around fourteen. Her flame red hair outmatched even his own, and burned in the sunlight brilliantly. Her eyes were a mixture of deepest forest green and light azure. Her skin was smooth and the color of alabaster. Her face was almost like that of a china doll's. Smooth and perfect with long eyelashes, ruby red lips, and a small mole under the right side of her lips.

Gaara paused, eyeing her suspiciously. His sand slowed, but still stayed on the defensive. He stared down at her, not daring to remove his eyes from her for one second.

"Sorry for surprising you," She said in an innocent voice, looking rather embarrassed, "But…you're Kazekage Gaara-sama, of Sunagakure…correct?" She batted her eyes at him sweetly.

"That I am…" He said with a small nod.

"Oh good…" She smiled and bowed her head.

He noticed the headband around her neck and his eyes widened. He yanked out a kunai and held it before him, "State your business, sound ninja!" He growled, "What are you doing so close to Konoha, and so far away fro Oto?"

She followed his gaze to her headband and smiled sadly, "Ah, I figured it might be that. I actually ran away from Oto, to be free of their wickedness. I'm a rouge ninja now, but not the bad kind!" She added quickly.

"Your name?"

"Akkei Senrei, formerly of Otogakure," She said bowing, "Pleasure to meet you, Kazekage-sama."

_Senrei? _He could understand that part. Vivid and beautiful, bright, the perfect name for a girl like this. But Akkei…evil scheme…he didn't understand that. He eyed her suspiciously.

"I really did run away!" She said, her eyes desperate, "I thought that I should seek out either the Hokage-sama Tsunade, or the Kazekage-sama Gaara, you…" She frowned, "I don't want to be concerned with the sound anymore."

"I don't see how I can believe you…" He murmured. He had learned never to trust the word of a sound ninja. Then again, he trusted Sasuke…partially. The Uchiha was either a trump card, or a wild.

"Please sir, I mean it!" She cried, bowing.

"You're so young…" He said, examining her with his cold eyes, "The young are easily manipulated, and can be tricked into treachery. Could that be why your last name is Akkei?"

Senrei flinched, frowning deeply, "Sir, I can't help what my name is…it's mainly because of my families past."

"Whatever. I do not have time for thi-"

"You're looking for your son, Michiru, correct?"

He turned to face her in shock.

She nodded, "I thought as much. Red hair like yours and grayish eyes. Accompanied by very pale skin, and quite the attitude."

He blinked, "How did you…?"

"I saw him a few days ago," She said with a small smile, "If you'll trust me, I can tell you the way he went."

Gaara frowned. He knew that he was wasting time, but he also had a weird feeling of foreboding creeping up his neck. He shivered, feeling very worried indeed.

"I-"

He felt knew chakra approaching.

Suddenly, about twenty sound ninja leapt down from the trees, surrounding him and Senrei. He frowned, his eyes narrowed as the jounin each held different weapons.

Senrei backed up into the ranks beside the largest ninja.

"I knew it," Said Gaara with a sigh.

"Okay," Gasped Senrei, looking at the head ninja she was standing beside, "I kept him here so your men could drive him into a corner, now you have to let me leave the village forever!"

The ninja chuckled, "Senrei, you did a wonderful job, but Kabuto-sama has forbidden us from letting you leave. You are to valuable to the village."

"Kabuto?" Gaara stared at them, his eyes narrowed.

"B-but he promised!" She gasped.

"Never trust the word of a sound ninja," Said Gaara, making them look round at him, "Most of them cannot be trusted."

"You shouldn't be talking big," Said the ninja with a smirk, "Since you're the one stuck in a corner like a mouse to be caught by a cat."

"That is true," Said Gaara, "But I've been in worst."

The sound ninja frowned, "The arrogant rat, always thinking that he alone is greater then the cat. Always thinking that he is the one who can beat everyone without even trying. Meanwhile, the frustrated cat tries desperately to defeat him, and soon shall prevail, when the rat falls victim to the cat's jaws!"

Gaara stared at him for a moment, "That is mostly true…" He blinked, "But…I think you are the rat in this case, and I am the cat. Do not get so full" of yourself, sound ninja."

"Humph! And the rat carelessly taunts the cat, thinking he is better!"

Senrei gulped, watching with wide eyes.

"That cat and rat stuff is annoying me," Said the Kazekage with a sigh, "Allow me to sedate you quickly, so I can get on my way."

"That won't be happening…"

Gaara sighed, "Guess I have no choice…"

* * *

Michiru sat up and shook the water out of his hair, feeling energetic again now that he had splashed some cold water in his face. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and sighed.

"Tired?" Asked Akina, sitting down beside him and handing him a towel.

"Thanks, and yeah…" He dried of his face and sighed, "I feel like we'll never find Hiraku…" He begun to work on drying of his red hair.

"Sure we will!" Said Akina brightly, smiling at him, "I mean, we have Arai's brains, Debu's cooking, your amazing jutsu, and my tracking! There's no way we CAN'T find her! Yah know?"

He stared at her, "That's just like you Akina. Always the optimist…but I can't just do that."

"Eh?"

"Well…" He sighed, "I don't have many things in my life except for you guys, my dearest friends, so I don't have much to protect of be protected by. Hiraku…I've always been closest to her, and now she ran away, and I feel like another chunk of my heart has been taken away."

"That's right…you're an orphan, aren't you?" Murmured Akina, glancing at him, "I'm sorry,"

"Nah…" He clicked open his locket and smiled slightly, "I think…no, sometimes I wonder if I really do have parents somewhere in the world. I wish and dream that we're just separated by an invisible wall. Weather they be robbers or royalty, I'd just like to know who they are…or…were…"

She smiled at him, "I know you will someday!"

He looked at her.

"I bet that they are alive, whomever they are," She said, holding up her fist, "And when they find you or you find them, whatever, I'm sure the lot of you will be so happy!"

He smiled at her warmly, "Thanks Aki-"

"So problem!" She cried, hugging him, "Anything to help my boyfriend!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not your boyfriend!!!"

"Of course you are! Ever since thirty years ago-"

"-You're gonna start that again!?"

A few feet away behind a tree, Arai stood listening to their conversation sadly. He was the only one who currently knew Michiru's secret.

It really wasn't his place to tell him, but he really felt as though he should know the truth…

"Gah!" he growled and stomped away angrily.

"Arai?"

He turned to see Debu, looking at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" He inquired.

Arai frowned and looked away, "No, it's nothing you should be concerning yourself about, Debu. I'm just trying to figure something out."

"You can tell me," He smiled, "I'll listen, and if it's a secret, I'll keep it."

"It's not that…" Arai frowned seriously, his thoughts circling around the one fact that Michiru was the Kazekage's father. He really REALLY wanted to tell Michiru the truth, but…

"If something's the matter, you really should talk to your friends about it," Said Debu with a small frown, "I mean, if you need to tell someone something, just do it before it's to late."

Arai stared at him in shock. Could Debu possibly know…

"I mean, if you have a crush on Akina or Hiraku, you should just tell them!" Chuckled Debu.

"That's not it!!!!"

Arai looked away, "it's something only I can decide on, okay Debu? If I choose one option, you'll find out. I promise. Alright?"

Debu stared at him for a moment, before sighing.

"Okay, but you're doing it to yourself! Just remember that I tried to help you…" he turned, but glanced back over his shoulder, "I hope you make the right choice, Arai."

Arai frowned and watched Debu walk of, his eyes narrowed. He sighed and sat down. He really didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know weather to tell Michiru the truth, or to keep the secret to himself until later, but…but he really wanted to tell the truth!

"Dammit!" he hissed, holding his head in his hands, "I…I don't know anymore…" He stared ahead blindly, his blue eyes blurry with an odd thing…

Tears.

Everything that had happened lately…their great journey, finding out that Michiru did have parents, Hiraku running away…he was loosing it! He couldn't handle it anymore!

He frowned.

Slowly, Arai got to his feet, whipping the tears away from his pale eyes.

"Arai? What's up?" Asked Michiru, walking around a tree with Debu and Akina, "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer.

"A-Arai-kun?" Murmured Akina, watching him.

Still nothing.

"Hey idiot! Say something damn you!" Snapped Michiru, "'the hell are you giving us the cold shoulder for, huh!?"

Arai turned slowly, and Michiru froze.

Small tears were falling for Arai's eyes as he looked at Michiru, Akina, and Debu, "I'm sorry…" he murmured, "I'm sorry for keeping it a secret for so long, Michiru…sama…"

"Sama?" Michiru glared at him, "What the HELL are you talking about? Why are you calling me Sama? What's up with y-"

"You see," Arai interrupted him, "I know who your parents are, Michiru."

His eyes widened, "Wh-at!?" He gasped. He hurried forward and grabbed Arai by the shoulders, "What do you mean? W-who? Who are they! Arai, please tell me! Please!"

Arai stared at him for a moment, his eyes cloudy.

"Michiru…" he murmured, "The Kazekage Gaara and Lady Hinata…they're…"

Michiru stared at him, wide eyes.

"They're your mother and father."

* * *

**AND IT'S OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm working up to the center climax of the story, but then it still won't be over! We're in the middle of a damn war here people, but now Michiru knows! BWHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And no, it's not a genjutu or dream like in the Sasuke and Itachi battle, I don't do that!!!**

**Well, sometimes I do, but…the secret is out!!! Wait anxiously for the next chapter!!! HEHE!!!!**


	31. The search begins!

**I knew Kishi-sensei wouldn't end the battle next….-.-…..nooooo, instead, nothing really happened besides seeing a naked Orochimaru!!! Feh, could'a lived my life without seeing Orochi's buttocks thank you very kindly…the next chapter is called my eyes, so what? Does Itachi rip out Sasuke's eyes?**

**Damn…-sigh-**

* * *

"W-what'd you say…?" Murmured Michiru, staring at his friend with wide eyes. He felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest, and he felt as though his eyes might explode if he stretched them any wider. His hands had begun to shake, and his mouth felt dry, like the desert.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner…" Whispered Arai, "I herd that black haired leaf ANBU say it, but I felt it wasn't my place to tell you, but I just…I just…" He shook his head.

Michiru simply gave Arai a blank look for a moment. He turned slowly and walked past the other, stopping beside a tree. He placed a hand on it tenderly, his back to his friends. Silver eyes wide, he finally understood.

The kind way Kankuro and Temari had treated him, the motherly way Hinata spoke to him, and the proud looks that Gaara had occasionally given him while he was in the sand village. It all added up now. Even the way Naruto acted, if he was Gaara's closest friend…

"Mother and…" He blinked slowly, feeling his knees begin to shake, "…F-father…?" The earth below his feet was spinning.

He kneeled over and hurled, clutching his stomach painfully.

"Michiru!" Akina rushed over to his side and placed a hand on his back worriedly, "Michiru, are you alright?"

Without even answering her, he whipped his mouth and struggled back to his feet. Slowly, he turned to face Arai, a slightly confused look on his face. Akina was still beside him, her eyes worried. Debu stood to the side, staring at Arai with his jaw dropped.

Michiru blinked in confusion, he raised his hand and swept away an unexpected tear that had formed in his eye. He frowned slightly as they began to run freely down his cheeks. "Arai…" He murmured, looking back up at him, "Why…I…" He shook his head slowly.

"I'm so sorry I kept it a secret…" Arai muttered, his eyes narrowed as he looked down, "I just…I'm sorry, I know how important it is for you to know this, but…"

Michiru looked up, whipping the tears away from his eyes angrily. They all looked at him in surprise.

"I'm going," He said with a sniff.

"G-going?" Asked Akina.

"To find Gaara," Michiru growled. He felt a new, bubbling rage replacing the horror that had filled his stomach seconds before. Now he felt as if he could rip a tree, a proud standing tree, in half.

"What?" Gasped Akina and Arai at the same time.

"You guys head to the sand village," he told them, turning his back on them, "I'll be fine. I've got the black sand anyway. In the village, you three will be safe from harms way."

"But Michiru…" Debu shook his head, "We can't just leave you!"

"Yeah, and with someone like the Kazekage," Added Arai.

The redhead huffed angrily, "Someone like the Kazekage? Apparently I'M like him, if I'm his apparent son and all!" He snapped, making Arai flinch.

"But, we can't let you just go stomping of on your own, like an idiot!" Snapped Arai, regaining his attitude, "You'll-"

"Alright, Michiru."

The three boys looked around at Akina, who was smiling in an understanding way at him, "I understand why you want to, and we'll do what you say…"

"W-we'll what?" Gasped Arai.

"Thank you Akina," Michiru said, forcing a smile, "I'm glad you understand why I need to go this alone."

She nodded.

Michiru bent over and picked up his bag, securing it over his back. He blinked as he felt Akina rustling in his bag. He turned to see her putting in fresh food and canines of water. "Be careful…" She murmured, looking up at him.

"I will," He promised her, smiling.

Akina's yellow eyes studied him for a moment. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, "Be careful…" She repeated in a whisper, holding back her tears of worry.

Michiru smiled and hugged her back, "I will be careful." He looked over her head at Debu, who nodded at him encouragingly. He looked at Arai.

The brown haired boy sighed and walked forward. Akina moved away as he came towards Michiru.

"Arai?"

He looked up.

Michiru smiled, "Thank you for telling me the truth."

He sighed, "Just be careful, Michi."

The redhead smiled and nodded, "Of course! And I promise, I'll come get you guys once I've finished up."

He nodded.

"Well…" Michiru adjusted the straps of his bag and looked around at them, "I'll see you guys. And if you find Hiraku, tell her not to worry, ok?"

Akina saluted to him, "yes, captain!"

With a small smirk, Michiru turned away from his friends and walked into the forest, the bushes rustling behind him, and thus, falling silent.

* * *

Gaara sneezed lightly. He blinked and shook of the feeling that people were talking about him somewhere. He sighed and glanced around at the bloody bodies of the sound ninja. He had taken them out easily, he hadn't even broken a sweat. He paused as his eyes fell on Senrei.

He hadn't killed her, since she was so young and seemed to have been manipulated by the sound. He had struck her with a mild sedative, meaning she would wake up in a matter of hours.

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes slightly. The head ninja, he had spoken of Kabuto, a man Gaara knew all to well.

Back in the chunnin exams, Kabuto had often spoke to Baki about their plan to overthrow the hidden leaf village. That meant that Gaara had seen a lot of the white haired man.

Later on, Temari had spoken of the man constantly, insulting him for attacking Tsunade when Naruto and Jiraya had gone to find the fifth Hokage. She had called him four eyes, and bug-face.

After Naruto had rescued him from the Akatsuki, Gaara had waited anxiously for new from Konoha on current happenings. When the new of Asuma's death arrived, Temari departed for the leaf to comfort Shikamaru. But when new of Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto had reached their ears, they were shocked.

Kabuto had absorbed some of Orochimaru's strength, and had since then, gone insane with the overwhelming sense of power.

No new information on Kabuto had arisen since then.

Until now.

With a grunt, Gaara got to his feet and brushed his bangs from his basilisk eyes. With a mild sigh, he leapt into the trees, heading in the direction of the sand village. Maybe if he backtracked a bit, he'd have a better chance of running into someone and reporting what little information he'd gained.

Without little effort he leapt through the trees, slipping on the branches now and again due to the recent rain.

He cursed the heavens silently for sending down the rain, but continued on his way. If it were to start raining again, he'd have to take shelter. He absolutely distained the rain in every way possible. He hated to be in it, around it, or have anything to do with it.

The only time he associated with water, was when he had to get a drink.

That was rare enough for him.

"This is impossible…" He murmured heatedly, dropping down from the trees. He groaned as his feet sunk into mud puddles, "That's just rich!" With an angry mutter, he climbed out of the mud and onto dryer grass.

Curse this weather! How happy he'd be once he got back to the village!

With a sigh, he broke into a slower trot, trying not to step in the mud….again!

He frowned, feeling that Temari was tense. His eyes portrayed his worry. He'd sent Temari back to the sand village with That Numorashi fellow they'd found. He hopped she was ok…

"Temari…" he muttered aloud, "You'd better be alright, or else I'm stripping you of your jounin ranks!"

He felt a jolt of anger.

A small smile crossed his lips. She'd obviously felt this from him and was now pissed of. Well, at least he now knew that he'd be attacked right when he came inside the village.

* * *

"Oh that little bastard!" Growled Temari, landing in front of the sand village, with the unconscious Numorashi's arm around her shoulder. "He's dead when he gets back home!" She growled, heading for the village gate.

The two guard jounin looked up in surprise as she trotted up to them.

"Call the medical core," She instructed, "Tell them to take this fellow here to the prison cell, and tend to his injuries. Keep guards at his doors. We don't want him breaking out."

"Sir!" Yelled the two, vanishing on the spot.

Temari sighed and sat Numorashi down. She stretched, rubbing her shoulders tenderly. "Ooow…" She muttered disapprovingly.

She felt hands run smoothly down her back, pressing all of the pressure points that were jointed up from her long run. She sighed, feeling her shoulders loosening up.

"Hm, feel better now?" Whispered a voice in her ear.

She turned with a smile to see Shikamaru smirking at her, his amber eyes glinting mischievously.

"Mmm….you shirker," She murmured, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Rather be a shirker then a blonde monster."

"Very funny," She said with a hint of malice in her voice. She leaned on his shoulder with a sigh, closing her eyes, "I'm exhausted…"

"I can tell, you're normally not this worn down," He muttered, sliding his hands onto her shoulders with great ease.

"Slow down there Nara," She chuckled, removing his hands, "I have work to do. Bet Kankuro's set the village on fire by now," She paused, "How's Hinata doing?" She asked.

"She's fine," He said with a shrug, "Naruto's still being an idiot, and Sakura is still being a violent, troublesome woman…just like you."

"Tch, who asked you?" She growled.

"Didn't you?"

"Why you smart assed bast-"

He pulled her into a deep kiss, cutting her of mid sentence. As they broke apart, he smirked, "You're nicer when you're NOT chewing me out."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him away, "Down boy," She said sarcastically, patting him on the head, "I need you to give me all the specifics on the armies current positioning, and how many men we've lost or have been injured. I need to send a chunnin back to Konoha to make the diplomatic report."

"You are definitely Gaara's sister," he murmured lazily.

She flashed her signature smile.

"So," He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Who's the guy you brought back with you?"

"Gaara and I found him in an abandoned village," She told him, "He claimed to have seen Michiru. Gaara told me to bring him back, to get more information, while he went on."

"Be just like him," Murmured Shikamaru, rubbing his neck, "Think the next one will be as troublesome as the first?"

"Well since Michiru's more like Gaara, I'd say the baby on the way is gonna be more like Hinata."

"That's even worst."

She whacked him upside the head and put her hands on her hips, "Anyway, what's the latest statues from the battlefront? I'd expect you to know, since you've been working in that sector with Baki and Matsuri."

"Yeah," He nodded, "Not to many have died, but we do have a few in the hospital, with minor to serious injuries sustained from enemy forces. Sakura has her work cut out for her, and Naruto is helping best he can. All of your medical ninja are at their wits end."

She nodded, "I haven't even been here lately, but I do know that without Sakura, we'd be in a sink hole right now…" She sighed, brushing her hair back from her forest green eyes.

"Mmm…" Shikamaru watched her, his eyebrows raised.

"Shikamaru-sempai has been a big help also," Said Matsui, walking out canyon. She had bags under her eyes and looked run down.

"Oh? How so?" Inquired Temari, glancing at her boyfriend who just sighed heavily.

"Well, he is of the Nara clan," Said Matsuri with a faint smile, "He brought lots of medical stuff and deer antlers when he came to the village, and Sakura-sempai's been able to make it into medicine. It's been very useful."

"Well, congratulations Shikamaru," Said Temari smugly, "You've gained my respect!"

"Yay for me," He muttered with a yawn, "What's my prize?"

She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. He looked around at her, but the blonde jounin had already pulled out her fan and vanished.

"T-troublesome woman…" he muttered, rubbing his arm.

"She really loves you," Said Matsuri, "When are you two going to get married? Better hurry."

He shrugged, "I dunno. Temari's suggested it a few times, but I'm just…scared of commitment, especially with that wind devil."

Matsuri chuckled lightly, "Everyone in this village thinks highly of you. You come here so often, you're highly respected."

"Good for me…" He muttered, rubbing the spot on his cheek where Temari had kissed him.

"Even Gaara-sama likes you…but sometimes he wants to tear your head of!" She giggled.

He blinked, "What?! Hu-"

But Matsuri was hurrying back to the village.

"Matsuri!" He yelled, chasing after her, "Matsuri, wait! Tell me what you mean! Matsuri!!!"

* * *

Paku's eyes dropped as she stared out of the bared window, watching closely for Sasuke, when he came…

It'd been about a day now that she'd been in this cruddy little cell, and she was tired of it. No matter what feelings she had for the Uchiha, she'd throttle him when he got here, no doubt about it!"

"Why do you keep waiting?"

She turned to see the prisoners watching her, their dull eyes narrowed.

"Peh!" Paku rolled her eyes, "Because he'll come."

"We all thought someone would come save us," Murmured an old woman, "But our loved ones, they never came. They just felt greed of the money they got from selling our old things…"

"So you people are from this village?"

A man nodded.

"Gheez, this is really fucked up…" She muttered, shaking her head slowly, "Well, once this war's over, you'll all be outta here!"

"I don't think so," Said a younger woman, "You see, we've been in here so long, that we've forgotten everything about the outside world. The sound of the trees, the smell of the flowers, and the taste of bread. It's all gone. We know not anything anymore of the land beyond these walls."

"Well I do…" Paku said, sitting down before the people. "And the thing I remember most…" She stared of into space smiling, "His smell…the awkward way he smiled, and that amazing Sharingan of his…" She blinked and shook her head "Anyway, my point is, if someone truly has feeling for you, they will save you, no matter what the cost."

They all stared at her doubtfully.

"It's true!" She snapped, "I know he'll come. We may be from different villages, but…but we get along so well, because I'm not like the others. I don't see him as the amazing last Uchiha. I don't see him as the most handsome man in the hidden leaf village…" She smiled, "I see him as Sasuke, just Sasuke…the man I want to give my heart to."

"You really love this Uchiha then?"

"More then anything."

Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked out the iron bar window, "And he's coming, I just know he is…"

They suddenly herd loud shouting.

Paku leapt to her feet and rushed to the door, "Hey, guard bastard! What's going on!?"

The guard glared at her, but nodded, "The chunnin that are at the prison door said, that Uchiha boy broke through the outer perimeter, and is getting closer and closer to the center of the village."

Paku beamed, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew Sasuke would be smart enough to make it through you pigs! HAHA!"

He glared at her.

She hurried over to the window, and took a deep breath. As she did so, her heart swelled with joy at the thought that she'd soon see Sasuke again. They'd bicker like always, and she'd never admit she loved him, unless he did so first.

The only way she'd ever admit it, was if she was about to die, and if she were to die in this war, she wanted to die beside Sasuke, and no one else. The man she loved with all her heart, the man she had at first hated.

…Sasuke.

With this in mind, she let out all of her breath in one sentence.

"SASUKE, YOU SLOW BASTARD! HURRY THE HELL UP!"

* * *

The raven haired Uchiha looked up in confusion as her herd a loud shout echo through the village. His enemies looked up in shock, their eyes wide as the words circled around the village.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, "Paku, you impatient little…" He dodged a kunai from one of the cloud ninja.

"I don't have time to be playing with you lot," He told them angrily, "You hear that shout? That's the woman I'm trying to save. I need to save my energy to face THAT!"

They ignored him and charged forward, weapons extended.

"Well, if you say so," Said Sasuke with a half hearted shrug of the shoulders. He activated his Sharingan and ran at them, pulling out a kunai as he did so. He really didn't have time for this, but he'd kill them all if need be. He wasn't going to put up with their trouble anymore.

He needed to focus on finding Paku, and then facing her deadly woman wrath, which Shikamaru had warned him of all women, many times.

He stabbed one through the heart, and blasted the other with a genjutsu.

He grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, clouding them all in a purple shaded fog.

With a sneer, Sasuke leapt into the air and landed on a roof skillfully. He watched the shinobi choke and cough on the smoke below him.

"Armatures," He muttered, running along the rooftops.

There was a crackling sound in his ear, and his radio turned on.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?"

"Kotetsu…" He murmured, placing his hand on the speaker, "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter!?" Snapped the sand jounin, agitation in his voice, "What's going on? Where are you? Where's Paku?"

"Calm down, idiot," Murmured Sasuke, rolling his eyes, "I'm in Kirigakure, so is Paku. She's not with me at the moment; she got caught by the enemy and is in the prison hold. I'm going after her now."

"Are you outnumbered?"

"Oh no," He growled sarcastically, "I'm just the heir to the Uchiha clan, going up against around one thousand shinobi!"

"….Point taken."

"Anyway," Said Sasuke, leaping onto another roof, "I'll contact you when I have Paku and we're heading back to the sand village, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you know?"

"Almost to the sand village."

"Good," Sasuke frowned, "More enemies. See you later."

Before Kotetsu could even reply, he clicked out of the radio and leapt at the enemies, his blood red eyes the last thing they would see in this world.

* * *

"Black Jeff sings, whiff of the flowering thingy!!!!"

Sai rolled his eyes and ignored Lee, who was walking around singing random, stupid lines from made up songs.

They were in the hospital, waiting for Ino to get there so they could treat the injured shinobi that had been brought in from the battle front.

The black haired Ne member closed his eyes, "Lee, could you be a little quieter?"

"But my youthfulness is being suppressed!" He whined, "Ino-san needs to hurry up!"

"You don't think I'm bored also?"

"Stop whining," Said Ino, walking into the hospital, "I had to lock up the flower shop before coming here you know."

"Yes, flowers are SO more important then injured warriors!" Said Sai with a huge smiled at Ino.

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so how many patients?" She asked, snatching the clipboard from Lee, who looked offended. "This many? Wow, we really do have some reckless ninja in the village, huh?"

"Exactly," Said Tenten, appearing behind Ino, her arms crossed over her chest. Her brown eyes were narrowed and she looked exhausted.

"Tenten-san, what's wrong?" Asked Sai, frowning at her.

"Just brought back the high noon patrol. We got attacked on the border with Otogakure and you'll never believe who the devil dragged in to attacked the whole lot of us, and kill three men…"

"Who?"

She frowned, "Kabuto."

"Kabuto!?"

Tsunade has just walked in from the emergency room, and her hawk like eyes were wide with shock, "Kabuto?" She repeated, staring at Tenten with wonder, like she'd never seen the Kunoichie before.

"Yes Milady," Said Tenten nodded, "He still looks like a freak, and he was completely insane. He kept muttering to himself and all that…"

"I figured he was dead by now," Said Sai, looking from Tenten to Tsunade.

"As did I…" Muttered the Hokage, a troubled look crossing her features, "This is very bad indeed. I wonder if Gaara knows."

"That's another thing," Added Tenten, "Gaara-kun is still out in the forest, looking for his son."

"Oh, that's just peachy," Growled Tsunade, rubbing her ask blonde hair, "Little idiot…"

A silence settled over them all.

"Ino, Sai, Lee!" She snapped, making all three jump, "What're you doing standing around huh? Get to work with those injured Shinobi! I want the guards on the border increased immediately! Looks like we've got another wartime situation on our hands. Tenten, send a letter to Jiraya. He should be near the land of waves, researching the traitors in the hidden mist village. Disperse!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Sai, Ino, and Lee rushed deeper into the hospital, while Tenten darted away to the messenger's tower.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her head wearily.

"Problems miss?"

She turned to see Yamato and Kakashi walking into the hospital, both watching her closely. Behind them, Iruka walked in, looking tired and worried.

"What is it you three?" She asked, turning to face them.

"We want to know if there is anything we can contribute to the war arms," Said Kakashi, "We're bored just lying around."

"Never thought I'd hear YOU of all people say that you were bored by sitting around and doing nothing, Kakashi."

He shrugged.

She sighed and thought for a moment, "Very well. In fact, I do have jobs for you three."

They looked up.

"Hatake Kakashi, you are to go to the hidden sand, and make sure everything is under control there. Accept any orders Temari, Kankuro, or Baki give you, since Gaara isn't there.

"Iruka, I want you and Yamato to head out and join the search for Michiru. The sooner we find that kid, the sooner Gaara will head back to his village, which is what we need and want. Understood?"

They nodded.

"Good," She turned her back on them as they leapt away, heading of to the do the mission she'd assigned them.

Tsunade sighed heavily, frowning at the floor.

* * *

**WHOOOOOO!!!! Boy do my hands hurt! Sorry it took so long to update. My dad has some friends over, and we've been playing Rockband all night. They're all drunk, and I am the only sane…and sober, one in the house at the moment. **

**I am also the only kid so…yeah…**

**Well, until the next chapter! **


	32. Messed up

**-Giggles- I saw the newest episode of Naruto Shippuden!!!! My mom and I watched it together, and we were cracking up at Kabuto! When the bees flew at him and he got all cross eyed, we were dying! We thought he was allergic to bees or something, it was so funny! And when the lizard was crawling towards him, I screamed and said, "The lizard's gonna rape him!!!" HAHA!**

**Well, I can't wait for the next episode. But really, I just want this arc to end. I'm getting kind of bored with all this Sasuke crap. –Dodged kunai from Paku- I want to get onto the next arc, and see Hidan and Kakuzu! And Shika-kuuuuun!!!!**

**-Cries about Asume-kun though-**

**Well, enough of my rants. Onto the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

After half an hour of walking, Gaara stopped at the top of a rocky outcropping piercing the mixture of sand and grass, eyes scouring the desert.

Late-afternoon shadows clung in graceful curves to the edge of the dunes; Sand Shinobi camped during the day and traveled in the evening and into the night, faster than any other force could move over this difficult terrain. In the far distance, huge rocks reared up through the sand, heralds to the sprawl of canyons, mesas and hills where the village was safely hidden.

Gaara breathed deeply. The air was starting to get hot and dry, even though he knew he still had a ways to go until he made it back into his own territory of the desert.

Not only that, but the village was still some ways of as well. The hidden sand village was conveniently placed in the heart of the desert, where sand storms happened constantly, to confuse their enemies that tried to come and attack the village, during such a storm.

"Hey there, long time no see!"

The redhead looked up to see Kankuro leaping down from an outcropping of rocks. The puppet master landed in front of his younger brother, getting to his feet and then brushing the dirt of his sleeves.

"What're you doing so close back to the village?" He inquired.

"I was seeing if they might be traveling back this way…"

But Kankuro shook his head, "No little bro, no hide nor tail of those kids. However…That Hiraku girl, Kotetsu found her and brought her back to the village. She didn't know where Michiru was. She said that she ran away. The girl had a slight fever, but Hinata's been taking good care of her."

Gaara felt slight disappointment and anger that he'd been heading in the wrong direction. He turned on his heel and headed the opposite way, "Shouldn't you be looking over the village?"

"Temari relieved me of that duty," He murmured, following the Kazekage, "She just got back to the village with some guy-"

"I know."

"Need some help in your search?" Kankuro asked, hurrying to get to his brother's side.

Gaara stared at him for a moment, "Fine," He said in a low voice, "But just keep quiet, alright? Apparently I've been going the wrong way all day…"

"No duh."

He rolled his eyes, "Come on," he said, gesturing curtly. "It will take us four hours to get to those hills-"

He interrupted himself and looked around quickly.

"What?" Kankuro asked, surprised. He couldn't see or sense anything alarming.

Gaara was silent, motionless, only the green eyes, narrowed in their dark rings, going slowly over the desert landscape around them.

"Kankuro, stand back," he ordered, moving a few feet ahead.

"Like hell," Kankuro muttered, stepping away to give them some fighting space, but staying at Gaara's side.

Gaara's eyes glinted with annoyance, but he didn't say anything, which showed Kankuro how tense he was.

"I can't sense anything…Gaara, are you sure-"

The redhead clapped a hand over his brother's mouth and dragged him behind a rock, "Sh!" He hissed, pushing Kankuro down into a crouching position.

"W-what!?"

"SH!" Gaara repeated.

The two brothers peeked over the top of the rock, to see five shinobi, backs to them, facing a hooded figure.

"We got word that the Kazekage was coming this way sir," Said one of the shinobi, "But there has been no sign, nor feel of his chakra by far. We think he might of suspected something, and is now concealing his power."

"Hiding like a fearful rat, eh?" Murmured the hooded man, shaking his head slowly, "I'm surprised that the Kazekage would be such a coward."

Kankuro and Gaara exchanged a glance, talking to each other with their eyes, a trait they had acquired to talk to each other silently, without Temari's knowledge…normally used to share gossip.

'Sound ninja…' Said Kankuro silently.

'Yeah…' Agreed Gaara.

"Sir?" Said one of the ninja, making the two sand shinobi look back at the group of Oto ninja.

"I'll be heading to the hidden cloud village," Said the figure, "I've herd from a little birdie, that Uchiha Sasuke is on his way there now, to rescue a captured sand shinobi." He smirked, "I can't wait to find that boy again…it'll be an interesting reunion…"

Gaara blinked.

"Uchiha…Sasuke, sir?" Muttered one of the shinobi, looking at the man with a confused look, "But why would you-"

The hooded figure lashed out with a kunai, slicing the man's head of as though it was nothing but a piece of paper. Blood gushed out in a spray as the man's head fell to the ground with a small _thunk_, making the rest of the ninja flinch at the liquid spilled across the grads.

Kankuro held in a chock of disgust while Gaara just looked on, his eyes narrowed at the sight of the gushing blood.

The other ninja had fallen silent, their faces fearful.

"Now…" Murmured the man, raising the bloody kunai to his shadowed lips, "Does anyone else have any questions. He ran his tongue over the cold mettle, lapping up the crimson blood.

"N-no sir!" Cried the four remaining men.

"Good…" The man smirked under the hood and dropped the kunai. He handed one of the men a piece of paper and then walked through the pool of blood and glanced over his shoulder at them, "Dismissed," And with that, he leapt into the tree and vanished.

Gaara felt Kankuro shiver in dislike beside him.

The four shinobi all let out a breath of relief.

"He scares me some times…" One murmured, shaking his head.

"Best do his orders then," Said the one that had received the paper. "Let's go you lot." They crouched down, and then leapt of into the trees.

"Are they gone?" Whispered Kankuro, his face pale.

Gaara nodded.

"Thank Kami!" Kankuro swooned, leaning his back against the rocks, "That was…that was just…" he shivered.

"I know…" Gaara brushed his hair away from his green eyes and let out a small sigh, "That was really wrong. But I can't help but think…was that, familiar to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When he licked the kunai," Muttered Gaara, getting to his feet and moving over to the beheaded man. He knelt over and picked up the bloody kunai, "Didn't that seem familiar to you?"

"Seemed like something that snake Orochimaru would do," Growled Kankuro, leaning on the rocks and holding his head.

The redhead blinked and looked around at the puppeteer, his eyes wide, "That's it…" He murmured.

"Huh?"

Gaara threw down the kunai, his eyes narrowed, "I knew something was familiar about that hooded man…just the way he spoke, and the way he moved as well. It's quite obvious he's-"

"Dumbass," muttered Kankuro, shaking his head, "Orochimaru is long gone and dead. Sasuke took care of him, remember?"

"Of course, but…" Gaara turned to face his elder brother, frowning seriously, "Sasuke AND Kabuto absorbed some of Orochimaru's powers, correct? Remember when Naruto told us how Kabuto had changed, that he'd gone insane?"

"Yeah…what are you getting at?"

"The other day," Gaara continued, "I found out that Kabuto is still alive, and that he is leading the sound village."

Kankuro almost fell over sideways, "HUH!?"

He nodded, "yes, yes I herd some sound ninja say it when they ambushed me, before I took them out that is. It is highly possible, that that hooded figure just now was Kabuto himself. That'd explain the licking of the kunai, just like Orochimaru, Kabuto's leader, used to do."

Kankuro stared at him, jaw dropped and eyes wide, "Wha…you just completely organized all that, in your mind!? Just now!?"

"No," Gaara glared down at the dead body, "I figured ever since I herd that he was still alive, that I might run into him very soon. And now, he's going back after Sasuke, who has also absorbed some of Orochimaru's power, meaning…"

"Meaning Sasuke is in it deep if Kabuto finds him," Said Kankuro.

"Exactly."

The brothers stared at each other for a moment.

"Poor bloke," Said Kankuro after a moment, looking down at the man. He could really care less about Sasuke actually.

Gaara paused, and then a small smirk twisted his lips.

Kankuro stared at him, "What now?"

"He's a sound ninja," Said the redhead, kneeling down in the pool of blood and making some hand signs, "We can gather valuable information from his mind, even though he's dead."

He placed one hand on the disembodied hand, ignoring the blood that fell over his cream colored skin. The chakra glowed around the brain sector for a moment, as the information flowed into Gaara.

"Ooo, smart thinking little bro," Said Kankuro, leaning on the rock and watching him work. He was silent for a moment, just watching the Kazekage work. "So what now?" He asked after a long silence.

Gaara glanced at him.

"I mean," He shrugged, "What are you going to do, and what do you want me to do?"

The redhead paused in extracting information from the dead ninja, "I know exactly what I want to do…" he murmured, "I'm going to continue my search for Michiru. I want you, Kankuro, to head back to the village and inform Temari of this newly acquired information," He scribbled the information he'd gathered down on a sheet of paper and handed it to the jounin, "Make sure to double the village guards."

Kankuro took the paper and raised his eyebrows at Gaara, a strong feeling that there was more to what he wanted to tell him.

Gaara glanced at him, "What?"

"I'll be sure to tell Hinata that you're alright," Said Kankuro, smiling slightly at his leader and sibling.

Gaara stared at him for a moment, before nodding in thanks. He turned and leapt into the trees, heading back the way he'd originally came. He tracked Kankuro's chakra all the way until he felt his brother leap over the canyon wall, the entrance to the village.

He sighed and continued through the trees, eyes scanning for Michiru.

* * *

Michiru sighed and sat down under a tree, brushing the sweat away from his bro. The land of fire was really hot, but not as bad at the land of wind. He leaned his head against the trunk of the tree, fanning himself with his hand.

He'd been traveling alone for about a day now, and he felt oddly lonely. Without Arai and his bickering, Akina's hyperactive attitude, Debu's friendly smile, and Hiraku…

He opened his silver eyes slowly and sighed as he stared up at the clouded sky. If only he could hurry up and find Gaara…then he wouldn't feel so tense.

There were many things circling his mind at the current moment. The main one was what he was going to do when he finally found the Kazekage. Two, was how safe his friends were, and three…where was Hiraku, and was she safe?

The redhead moaned and got to his feet, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. The quicker he found Gaara, the better.

He resumed walking for about an hour before finding a cave deep within the forest. It was a shaded place where little light seeped through. It was getting darker, after all.

A nice place to spend the night.

Michiru hurried forward and entered the cave, sighing in relief as the cool shade washed over him. He pulled pout his canteen and took a small sip.

His instincts, which had always been different from the others, told him to only take small sips, to conserve the liquid so he wouldn't run out quickly. It had helped him in the past, when Slave driver had refused to give him anymore water then he already had.

"This is nuts…" He muttered, setting down his bag, "I'm on my own now, and my chances of finding the Kazekage are still so low…" He sighed, "And now, I'm talking to myself…"

He shook his head slowly.

He was loosing it.

While bending over to grab a snack out of his bag, the gold locket he took everywhere with him fell out of his pocket.

The redhead froze, and knelt down to pick it up. It had clicked open as it hit the hard floor. He stared at himself as a baby, and saw the slender hands holding him, but the face of the person doing so had been burned out.

_Hinata-san…_He thought with a small grimace plastered to his lips.

He had so many questions for Gaara when he found him, but also…

He felt that bubbling rage inside his stomach again, all of it motioned directly at the Kazekage, his father.

And then it hit him.

He thought back to his dream, where he had encountered the previous Kazekage, the Yondaime. Gaara's father.

"Holy shit…" He murmured to himself.

That meant the Yondaime was his grandfather!!!

He shook his head slowly in disbelief. It also meant that whomever Gaara's mother was, was his grandmother. And Temari and Kankuro were his aunt and uncle.

This was really messed up.

* * *

**Aaaaah, an all Michiru and Gaara chapter…with a little bit of Kankuro, Kabuto, and Oto ninja. Anywho, I plan on having the reunion pretty soon. How soon? I dare not spoil the surprise, but let me just give you guys one little spoiler…**

**It won't be the reunion you expected, that's for sure. Whelp, I'm gonna go work on some drawings. Next chapter should be up by Friday, next weekend, or maybe even one more today. Depends on how tired I am after dinner. Oh…and Happy daylight saving time, for those of you who sprung forward last night at 3! Or 2….or…meh. **


	33. Sasuke's battle!

**Sorry for the late update. I was at parties all weekend. I GOT TO RIDE IN A LIMO! Anyway, I got good news. I am officially ungrounded! That means that I can get on the puter on weekdays again, which means quicker updating! –cheers- Oh, and the latest chapter of Naruto…that part took my breath away…Me and my mom really want to believe that Itachi will survive, go good, and help them in their battle. Although there is very little chance of that, a girl can still dream, can't she?**

* * *

Michiru paused at the base of the cliff, staring down at the vast land below him. If he kept going on like this, he might just make it all the way to the hidden cloud village. Hey, maybe then he'd get to see Akume again!

He still hadn't forgotten the beautiful cloud ninja that had taken his breath away when she'd kissed him on their last encounter. 

The redhead smiled slightly. 

She was one of the most amazing girls he'd ever met. Beautiful, smart, quick to the point, and he guessed that she was powerful as well. 

He turned around the huge rock outcropping and leapt onto a higher ledge. If he didn't find Gaara soon, then he'd just go to the cloud and find Akume. He was sure he'd be safe there and maybe he could get an escort to the sand village…

The sun was beginning to set…he should make camp for the night. He'd been camping in caves that he found along the rode, figuring they'd be safer then just sleeping out in the open. 

With a small sigh, he turned to a rock cave and crept into the small, dark space. Dropping his bag on the ground, he pulled out his flint and match. With a small click, he lit a fire and placed the small light on a piece of wood. 

He sat down with a thump and searched his bag for something to eat ad drink. He was running low on supplies…

He wouldn't be able to last much longer…

With a sigh, Michiru leaned back against the rocks and stared at the dancing flames. If he could just think of a nice strategic plan to find Gaara, then his self imposed mission would be so much simpler. 

He rolled over and lay down, resting his head on the cold earth. He closed his eyes slowly. If he found a way…to find what he wanted…then everything would be easier. 

Maybe it would all work out in the end. He'd find Hiraku and the others, and they'd be together again. 

But that's where his thoughts ended. What about Gaara and Hinata-san?

Would they ask him to come and live with them in the hidden sand village? They were his parents after all, but that was the bad part. He felt angry at them both for not telling him the truth when he last saw them, and he also wanted to know why the got rid of him in the first place…

Right now he felt incredibly lonely, with not a hope nor thought for his future. He didn't know weather to go to his parents, who he was angry with, or with his friends whom he loved, and loved him back. 

He blinked open his eyes to realize that tears were spilling from their silver depths, onto the hard ground. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"Ugh…." He sniffed and rubbed the tears away from his eyes angrily.

* * *

Sasuke landed in front of the prison, panting heavily. His left arm was bleeding from taking a hard hit with a kunai, and he was running out of chakra. But that didn't mean he was going to stop. 

"Move the hell out of my way!" he snarled at the guards, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

They scattered without a second thought. 

The Uchiha moved forward slowly, holding his arm, but not wincing. He wasn't going to show any weakness, not when he was about to face Paku's sneering attitude. 

He smirked at the thought of it. 

"Stop right there!"

With a sigh, Sasuke turned to see a tall man with his face completely covered by bandages. The man had no shirt on, with a cloud headband tied around his waist. His short brown hair was barely visible by the bandages. Even though he had no weapons on him, Sasuke felt a huge amount of chakra radiating from the man…

"I have no time for you people," He growled, "I have to face a really bitchy woman, and I need all my energy."

"To bad, Uchiha," growled the man, "I have been ordered to eliminate you. You are too powerful to be dealt with by the weaker squads."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

Sasuke smirked, "And you really think you can take me down?"

"With the state you're in right now, I think I can," he sneered in response. 

"Well then," Sasuke activated his Sharingan and raised his hand, "bring it on, old man." He smiled. 

"With pleasure," Murmured the man, raising a fist. 

"HUUUURRAHH!" He brought his fist down with mighty force, shattering the earth below Sasuke's feet. 

The jounin leapt into the air and landed in a tree. _His attacks are similar to Sakura's. He builds up an enormous amount of chakra in his hand, and then releases it all in one blast as he punched the ground._ He sighed, _That's good…that means I know these techniques. That should make the battle simple. _

"This'll be a piece of cake," he murmured. 

"Don't get so cocky!" Snapped the ninja, springing forward to meet Sasuke. He reeled back his arm and rammed his fist into the base of the tree trunk. 

Sasuke leapt out of the tree just in time, landing nimbly on his feet. 

"That all you got?" he taunted. 

"RAAAAAA!" the ninja raced forward and punched out furiously at Sasuke, who ducked under his blow and leapt behind him, swinging his foot around and ramming it into the ninja's neck. 

A move he'd learned from studying Lee with his Sharingan. You kicked the neck with so much force it snapped-

Hang on, something wasn't right. 

He felt no bones crack under his kick!

His eyes widened. 

The ninja turned with a chuckled and grabbed Sasuke around the ankle, "That all you got?" he jeered. He threw the raven from him, directing him at a steel wall. 

Sasuke rebounded and leapt of the wall, focusing his chakra to his hands and feet as he landed. 

"You're pretty good," said the ninja. 

"So're you," panted Sasuke. 

The shinobi smirked and darted forward. 

_He's faster then he looks! _Sasuke leapt atop of the building. _I have another option…_he raised his finger and bit down, drawing blood. 

He made some quick hand signs before slamming his hand to the ground, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke and several snakes shot out from under his hand, slithering at the large man. 

"Snakes?" Gasped the man, "But only lord Orochimaru was able to summon snakes, him and his subordinates!"

"Exactly," Sasuke pulled his collar down slightly, revealing the heaven cursemark, "I am one of his subordinates, or was at least. I have all of his powers, for I absorbed part of that freak's soul."

The ninja growled angrily. 

"So you see," Sasuke concluded, "I have a power even greater then Orochimaru ever had. I have his powers, and my own Uchiha blood. Pretty nice combination, don't you think?"

"You bastard…"

"Again, thank you."

Sasuke leapt into the air above the ninja, landing behind him. He pulled out a small box and yanked out the near invisible string with his teeth. He threw it around the other side of the tree, directing it to the shadows. He threw some kunai near the spot, sealing his trap. 

He waited for his summoned snakes to get into position, before walking out of the darkness of the shadows. He crossed his arms and watched the ninja, his Sharingan flashing blood red. 

"What're you up to?" Growled the ninja, eyeing him suspiciously. 

He didn't answer. 

The ninja took a step back, accidentally stepping on one of the slithering serpents. He cursed and leapt backwards away from the creature, which was hissing furiously at him. 

He tripped over the cord Sasuke had set up, triggering the kunai which darted down from the trees like arrows set from the bow. Dust flew up as the kunai rained down on him. 

Sasuke sighed and placed his hands on his hips, "Hook, line, and sinker." He froze, eyes growing wide, _what?_

The large man exited the dust cloud, almost completely unscathed from Sasuke's well thought out attack. 

"How…?" he murmured, eyes wide. 

"Heh, that was a good trick brat," growled the man, "but not good enough. Come, can't the great, last of the Uchiha clan do any better then that?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 

"Ooooy, Mr. Slow-ass!"

He turned his eyes reluctantly to one of the prison cell windows located behind the ninja. Paku was sticking her head as far as she could through the bars, waving her arm at him. 

"So you're still alive?"

"Ah shut yah trap!" She snarled, "What took you so fuckin long?"

"I had some pests to deal with…" he murmured, scratching the back of his head, "And I still do. Let me deal with this guy, and then I'll get you out."

"Eeeeeh….knowing you this is going to take, what? Five hours?" Paku moaned, rolling her eyes. 

He glared at her. 

"Joking Sasuke," She said sweetly, smiling at him, "Just hurry ok? It smells horrible in here."

"SHUT UP!" Snapped the ninja, throwing them both a death look, "I don't want to listen to you two brats anymore! I'm going to kill you here and now, Uchiha, and then get rid of your little sand friend here!"

"You shut your trap also!" Hissed Paku, "You're going to regret mouthing of to Sasuke, me as well!"

"Let me handle this, Paku," Said Sasuke, "I think I can take him."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Mr. Big shot." Despite the sour tone of her voice, Sasuke saw her smile warmly at him, out of the corner of his eyes. 

He shook it of and looked back at the enemy he now had to face. "You can bet this won't take more then five minutes, Paku."

* * *

"AGH!" Temari glared at the instruction manual, "I hate doing stuff like this…it's so much harder then a strategic battle plan…what am I, and architect? We didn't have to do this when Michiru was born, oh no! Because HE was being sent away to live in a raggedy old INN!" She threw the pole over her shoulder, whacking Kankuro in the head with it. 

"Watch it Tem!" He snapped. 

"I can't believe Michiru is related to them…" Murmured Hiraku, making Hinata giggle. 

They were sitting in one of the empty rooms and Gaara and Hinata's home, trying to set up the new babies' room. They were currently working on the crib, and Temari was getting annoyed. 

"It's not that hard, Temari-dono," Said Hiraku, taking the instruction sheet from her, "Place point A to point B, and then click them together with the bolt. After inserting to part D, add part c to the top."

"What's that shit?" Snarled Temari, "Who the hell could figure THAT out?" She crossed her arms angrily. 

"Can I try?" offered Naruto, who was sitting next to Hinata. 

"You'll hurt yourself," sneered Kankuro. 

He glared at him. 

Hinata sighed and looked out the window, "I wonder if Gaara's found Michiru yet? I want them both to home soon…"

They looked around at her. 

She sighed and placed a hand on her swollen stomach. Suddenly, her eyes brightened, "Oh!"

"What?"

She smiled at them, "The baby kicked!"

"Really?" Temari moved forward and placed her hand on Hinata's stomach. She chuckled, "hey, it did! That's one strong kick. This little ticks going to make an excellent shinobi!"

"You want to feel, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, turning to the blonde. 

"Eh?" he eyed her suspiciously, "My hand….o-on you're…?"

She nodded, confused. 

He frowned worriedly, "Eoooh….no thanks Hinata…Gaara would murder me if he found out!"

"You moron," Growled Temari, "Like he'd care. You are gonna be its godfather after all."

Hiraku smiled, "it's not like you're betraying Gaara-sama's trust, Naruto-san." 

"I guess…" Naruto reached forward and hesitantly placed his hand on Hinata's stomach. They all waited for a long moment, when-

Naruto leapt back in surprise. 

"What's wrong?" Asked Kankuro, looking up from the instruction manual.

"It KICKED me!" The blonde cried, pointing an accusatory finger at Hinata's stomach, "it kicked me, real hard!"

Hinata raised her eyebrows. 

"You want a fight?" Naruto growled at her stomach, "fine! When you get out here, you and me are enemies, you got that, you underdeveloped little embryo!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"What'd I do?"

Temari shook her head in exasperation. She smiled at Hiraku, "As you can well see, our family is quite insane. Well…I guess that's what makes us all the minority, and we're fine with that!" She smiled. 

Hiraku nodded, smiling, "yeah, I can see that."

"Naruto, I don't get how you can want to pick a fight with an unborn baby," Muttered Kankuro, "it kicked because it's getting tight in there. Meaning Hinata's getting closer to having it."

"And…how does that happen?"

Temari and Kankuro exchanged a look. 

Naruto hadn't been there when Michiru was born, so how exactly would he understand how a baby was born? He was such an idiot, he'd probably never asked. And he was already in his early thirties…

"I'll tell you later," said Temari. 

He shrugged, "Alright."

* * *

**-Explodes- That was the chapter! Naruto's such a baka…I love typing up lines for him, because he can be so stupid. –Even when it comes to an unborn baby- And Sasuke and Paku are reunited! …..Sorta, sorta. **


	34. Heaven curse mark, stage 1!

**WOOOOOO! I feel so hyper today! I'm going to go to Anime central in Chicago this year! My first Anime convention! -Screams- Is anybody else going? I'm going as Deidara-chan! If you wanna find me, just look for the really short Deidara with an even shorter brown haired lady -me mum- and I'll be running around like a moron trying to hug everything in site! Maybe we can meet up! **

**I really wanna find a Gaara cosplayer...and huggle him...**

* * *

"Tch…" Sasuke sat up, whipping the blood from his lower lip. This shinobi was really giving him a run for his money. He was using ever trick he knew, including the Sharingan, yet he still couldn't get a full blow into this bastard! He got to his feet, legs wobbling slightly. 

"So much for five minutes, eh?" Taunted the ninja, smiling wickedly at the exhausted Sasuke, "seems you're all out of ideas."

_Wrong…_Sasuke frowned; _I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Chidori for one thing, but I need the exact moment to do that, and then…there's…_

He fell silent. 

During the Chunnin exams, Sasuke was branded with a cursed seal, which grants him a brief surge in strength and speed when active. Though he is left exhausted after its usage, his various uses of the seal cause him to crave more of its power. As such, Sasuke forces his seal to a second level, drastically changing his appearance when active and giving him a boost in chakra. 

Once he began training under Orochimaru, Sasuke learned to summon snakes, which he can call upon in battle to help attack or defend. Orochimaru also used their time together to enhance Sasuke's physical abilities, such that neither Naruto nor Sakura are a match for him during their first reencounter all those years ago. After absorbing Orochimaru into his body, Sasuke gained access to his unique abilities, such as healing from injuries in short periods of time.

The curse mark was something he used to battle with only when he needed it…as such, he rarely used it anymore, but…But when he did use it, the power was a mixture of unbearable, and something he wanted to continue. 

He also had the fire jutsus in his arsenal, which had been enhanced by his years of training with Orochimaru. 

"Think you can pull through?" he herd Paku ask from the cell window. 

"C-course…" He murmured, whipping the blood of his arm, "This is nothing. I've battled far worst…"

That was true. His battle with his elder brother Itachi long ago, had been much more difficult then this petty fight. And his fight with Naruto, now that was a battle he'd never forget. No opponent would ever be able to match the power that Naruto or Itachi contained…

The ninja stood across from him, waiting. 

To protect HIS precious people…since he had returned to Konoha and his friends, that was what he wanted. Now he needed to protect Paku. 

"Okay then," he murmured, rubbing his arm. He made some quick hand signs and slammed his hand to the ground. 

Nothing happened. 

"Weak…" Muttered Paku. 

"Just wait for it…"

She looked around. 

A faint white lighting was coming from Sasuke's hand, and sinking into the ground. The earth around him buzzed with electricity, sending up shock waves all around him. His hair flew up, and his red eyes flashed from behind the white light that surrounded him. 

"Chidori?" She murmured, watching with wide eyes. She remembered the way Gaara-sama had explained it to her and Kotetsu before they met up with Sasuke. He had briefed them on all of the Uchiha's moves. 

When they were younger, Sasuke had personally used chidori on the Kazekage, so it wasn't a wonder to the two ANBU that he was able to explain it with amazing detail. Even how painful it was when you were hit with such a powerful attack. 

But this didn't look like what Gaara-sama had explained. It looked for enhanced with chakra, and more deadly. Not only that, but it was moving through the ground! 

"Sasuke, what is that?" She yelled. 

He smirked, "A more advanced version of Chidori that I perfected whilst training with Orochimaru…"

The ninja growled and turned to leap out of the way-

"No you don't!" Sasuke thrust out his free arm. 

_Senai Jashuu!_

Snakes shot out of his sleeve and wrapped around the shinobi's ankles, causing him to stumble and fall over onto the ground, it the path of the chirping chidori, which was gaining in speed. 

Sasuke sat completely still as the Chidori sent up a huge explosion, and the ninja vanished. Feeling that he had won, he sat up and sighed with relief. Finally. That ninja was too-

"Sasuke!"

He turned just in time to see the ninja leapt through the chidori. Before Sasuke would react, the ninja brought out his fist, ramming it into the side of the Uchiha's face. 

He flew backwards, ramming into the stone wall of the prison. 

"You bastard!" Paku shouted at the ninja, "Sasuke, you better get up this instant! Get up you lazy asshole!"

He didn't move. 

Paku's eyes widened, "Sasuke…Sasuke, get up, please!"

A low chuckle rose from his throat. 

She froze.

"Interesting…" Sasuke murmured, getting to his feet slowly, "I see I can't just end this quickly, huh? No…no you're going to push me to my limit, aren't you?" He raised his head slowly. 

Paku felt her whole body go numb. "Sasu….ke…"

Black marks had spread across his face and arms. The release of the curse mark, level one…Gaara-sama had warned her of that to. Paku gulped and stared at the great power now pulsing around Sasuke. 

Now the true battle would begin…

"What's that?" Asked the shinobi, smirking, "You got a rash from hitting the wall or something?"

Sasuke vanished in a flash. 

"Wha-?"

A kick to the back of the head knocked the shinobi fall of balance. Sasuke darted around him with amazing speed, kicking upwards, knocking the ninja into the air. He made some quick hand signs. 

_Katon! Ryuuka no Jutsu!_

Fire spurt out of his parted lips and transformed into a long beam of fire that engulfed the ninja. He leapt away and made a few more hand signs. 

_Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_

A huge ball of fire dashed out of Sasuke's lips and surrounded the smaller ball of fire and the shinobi all together. The bright light of the conjoined fires and the immense heat forced Paku to turn her ace away, before it melted of. 

As the light dimmed, Paku turned to look back slowly. Lying on the ground was the smoldered body of the ninja. She could tell by the way he lay there, still burning slightly. 

He was dead. 

She looked at Sasuke, who was standing above the man, panting heavily. "Sasuke, you did-!"

"Stand back, Paku."

She paused. 

"I'm going to bust you out."

After a moment, she retreated back into the cell and stepped as far back as she could. The prisoners looked at her curiously but said nothing. Paku stared at the wall, wondering what Sasuke was going to-

The wall burst into pieces, blue light sparking around the fallen pieces. Paku lifted her arms to shield her face, but she knew he had used Chidori on the wall to make it implode. 

As the rubble cleared, she could visibly see Sasuke standing before the shattered wall, hand extended. 

He was panting heavily, blood dripping from his arm which he had used to do chidori repeatedly. His lips were singed from using both fire techniques. The curse mark had receded, leaving him looking like a mess. He was definitely exhausted, and couldn't fight anymore. 

Paku got to her feet and walked towards him slowly, "…Sasuke?"

He stared at her for a moment, "Are you injured?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine."

A relieved look crossed his dark gray eyes, "T-that's good…" With that, he keeled over from exhaustion. 

Paku hurried forward and caught him before he hit the hard ground. She looked down at him in her arms. His face was a bit more peaceful, now that he was resting. She smiled slightly. 

With great care, the gently brushed the raven colored bangs away from his pale face. She ran a finger delicately over his singed lips, feeling just how badly burned they were. 

"You need medical treatment," she murmured, pulling his arms over her shoulder. Getting to her feet, she looked back at the shocked prisoners. "If you want to leave, go ahead. No one'll stop you now."

She turned and leapt into the trees to find Sasuke some medical help.

* * *

Gaara moved down from the rocks, the wind howling in his ears. He looked up at the sky. By the way the temperature had just changed along with the wind pressure; he figured it was going to rain soon. 

He pulled the hood that Hinata had sewn onto his jacket over his fiery red hair. He yanked on some gloves and pulled tow covers onto his shinobi shoes. He'd set all this up, just in case it did rain, to prevent his sand armor from getting wet, or himself for that matter. He didn't like rain. 

With a grunt, he moved down to the bottom of the mountain. He sighed and looked back up, to see just how high up he'd been. A small chuckle escaped his lips when he saw how much he'd climbed in just two days. 

He turned back to the road before him and put his hands on his hips. 

The winding road was a difficult one no doubt, and it would take him a few days to travel though them till he reached the forests beyond. 

Not to far away from where he was standing, he spotted a small INN, in the shelter of the trees. He knew it wasn't a trap, for he was to close to the leaf village for it to be one, and he'd seen that INN when he was younger and was exploring the land of fire with Naruto and Lee. 

He decided to head there and stay inside until the rain ceased, if it started that is…He also just wanted to give his feet a rest and get something warm to eat. 

He resumed walking towards the INN, green eyes flicking to the sky every now and again to check to see if any rain was coming yet. 

He herd a plip beside him. 

It'd begun to rain. 

The Kazekage quickened his pace until he had reached the small building. By this time, the rain was coming down in a mild drizzle, but was quickening. He knocked the door. 

It was opened by an elderly woman. She adjusted her glasses and smiled at him, "oh hello young man. Need a place to stay to escape the weather?"

He nodded. 

"Well come in, come in!" She said, stepping aside to allow him entry. 

"Thank you," he murmured, stepping into the warm building. 

He pulled down his hood in relief. 

"And you want a room for how long?" She asked, moving behind a small desk to fit her height. 

"Just one night," he said quietly, pulling his gloves of as he looked around the small room. 

She scribbled something down then looked up. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look at him. "OH!"

He looked around. 

"You look just like someone I had here not to long ago," The woman murmured, observing his hair and face closely, "yes; he had your hair, and your face! But his eyes were much different."

Gaara blinked in surprise, "…how old was he?"

"Bout twelve he seemed!"

"Was he alone?"

"No, he was with about four other little ones!"

"I see, thank you…" Gaara looked out the window, where the rain was now pelting down, rattling the trees and other foliage outside. Damn…he couldn't head back out in this weather. He'd just have to wait it out. 

But now he had a lead. Michiru had been here. 

"Is he a relation of yours?" The woman asked, walking around the desk and up to the redhead. 

Gaara paused, then…"Yes. He's my son."

"I might of figured. He looked so similar to you…"

He sighed. 

The woman smiled at him, "he was a very handsome young man mind you. He also seemed very witty and maybe even powerful…He was also very good to his friends."

He glanced at her. 

She nodded slowly, "yes, yes…a very kind lad. We need more people like that in the world. You'n the mother of that boy made a nice one! Here's your room key," She handed him a key, then patted him on the shoulder, "Keep up the good work young man!" She laughed as she walked away. 

Gaara rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs. He entered the room that she had given him and shut the door behind him. 

He listened to hear that the woman was in the kitchen, making dinner.

The bed groaned as he sat down on it. He made some quick hand signs and closed his eyes. He felt his chakra connect with Temari's back in the village. 

"_That you Gaara?"_ He herd her voice ring clearly in his head, as if she was right here next to him. 

"_Yes."_ He answered mentally, _"Sorry it took me so long to contact you. I've been busy in my search."_

He herd Temari chuckle, _"That's alright. I've got some news to tell you. First, Kankuro brought back your report about finding Kabuto. Seems the leaf already knew about it. Second concerns Hinata and the baby-"_

"_What about them?"_ Gaara cut her of, feeling concerned. 

"_Oh clam down!"_ She scolded, _"they're both fine! Hinata just wanted me to tell you that the baby had begun to kick!"_

"…_really?"_

"_Yeah. It kicked Naruto when he was feeling Hinata's stomach, now he thinks he's at war with it. With an unborn baby…"_ There was scorn in her voice as she spoke. 

"_That'd be like him…I need to go, but I'll contact you again once I find Michiru…"_

"_Good luck little bro! Everyone in the village is praying you find him soon!" _

"_Thank you. Bye."_

He sighed as his connected with his sister vanished. He eased open his eyes, blinking at the surprise of the light from having his eyes closed to long. He rubbed his eyes before twisting around on the bed to look out the window. It was still raining. 

But once the rain stopped, and then he'd resume his search…

* * *

**WOOOOOO SasukexPaku! WOOOOO being able to update on weekdays again! –Jumps for joy- I lied that chapter! Finally Sasuke and Paku are reunited, and Sasuke's curse mark! EEEEE! You know, when I first decided to put Sasuke in this story, I originally intended just to use Paku to torture him…and I still hated chicken butt hair, but…**

**But I'm actually starting to take a liking to him…EEK! –Slaps self- No! No no no no no no no! No likey Emo-kid! NOOOOOOOO!**

**Sasuke: -Shoots- Until The next chapter folks!**


	35. To the end of the earth!

**A MUST READ FOR ALL AKINA FANS!**

**I have posted a picture of Akina on my devianart account. If you have my account already, go there if you want to see her. If you do not have my account, please mail me saying so, and I will send it to you. In other news…**

**Um…**

**I don't really have any other news so…so…**

**JUST READ!**

* * *

Michiru yawned as he trudged along the rugged path that laid before him, in his search of his father, the Kazekage Gaara. He'd left his precious friends to find the sand ninja. 

He'd just discovered that Gaara and his wife Hinata were his parents, and no he was beginning to doubt everything about himself…

As he was a walking, he spotted a cart on the side of the road with a man at it, and some fruit for sale. He remembered how low he was running on supplies, and hurried over to the man. 

"Hello their youngling," Said the man, turning to face him, "You need some food then?" he tapped the cart. 

"Yes please," said Michiru, pulling his money sack out of his bag. 

That man knelt down to gather up some fruit, "Ain't you a little young to be out here in the wilderness all alone like this? Where're you parents?"

"Truthfully…" he sighed, "I have no clue."

The man looked at him. 

"I'm looking for my dad now," Michiru told him, "I kind of um…got lost from him…" For like twelve years, he added mentally. 

"Oh, sorry 'bout that lad," said the man, passing him some fruit, "Actually, I might be able to help you!"

Michiru looked up. 

"Yeah, I herd some rumors from the eastern forest INN owner," he explained, "That a red-haired man with green eyes and no eyebrows is staying at the INN, says he's looking for his son."

"Really?" Michiru looked east. The eastern forest is where they'd stayed that one time before that black haired ninja came looking for them! Now Gaara was there! He was getting close-

"But the man said he's only gonna stay there till the rain stopped," The man added sadly. 

Michiru looked up at the sky to see that the clouds were still thickly lined over the sky. It was going to start raining again real soon. "That's good," he murmured in relief. 

The man smiled, "Better get going young fellow. Bet that man won't stay for long now…"

"Thank you!" said Michiru, stuffing the food and the remainder of his money back into his bag. He threw it over his back and broke into a run toward the eastern forest, his eyes brimming with mixed emotions. 

To think he was this close…

Yet so far away…

He sighed and slowed his step as it begun to rain. He'd have plenty of time; he didn't need to be running like the leader of Akatsuki was chasing him. He blinked and looked over his shoulder just to be sure. 

At seeing nothing, he sighed in relief and resumed walking, a bit quickly, but slower then running. 

The cold morning air stung his skin as he walked. 

He brushed his bangs away from his eyes and stared out at the horizon, frowning. He'd been going over what to say in his head for days now, but he still wasn't sure if he'd get the words out right. 

Knowing himself better then anyone, he'd probably start to stutter.

This made him think of Hinata-san, and how she always stuttered. And how she was his mother…

He couldn't help but chuckle. Guess that was one thing he got from her. 

But from Gaara…he knew looks and all, Lee had even mistaken Michiru for the Kazekage, but what personality traits did he gain from his…father?

He sighed. 

He'd find Gaara, and confront him about all these years of not knowing who his parents were…

Even if he got seriously hurt, or even died in the process, he just wanted to know…

And he'd race to the ends of the earth to find out.

* * *

Gaara frowned as he stared out the window of his room in the INN. His red hair and green eyes outshone the dull colored room, though he barely noticed. 

In his mind, he was calculating his next move. 

Kabuto was back, and if he knew anything about that sly fox of a man, he figured that Kabuto had some part in this war, along with the Mizukage and leader of the cloud village, Buke. 

He sighed and turned away from the window, and sat down on the bed, pulling out some documents from his bag. 

A large scroll was in there as well. He pulled it out and rolled it open. 

Strange writing was on it, probably in a different language, but that wasn't what he was concerned about. 

In between the off letters, were the symbols for different hand signs. All twelve, taken from the Chinese zodiac. 

He frowned as his eyes scanned the scroll. 

He put his hands together, making the signs. 

Horse, boar, snake, dog….A bright light flashed. Red and gold lights circled around the middle ring on the scroll, and then were sucked into the black ink, leaving silence in its wake. 

Gaara blinked, his eyes wide. A loud ringing was left in his ears from whatever had just happened with the scroll. He bent over and wrote down the combination on another sheet of paper. 

Looking back at the scroll, he put his hands together again. 

Tiger, hare, bore, rat…

This time nothing happened. 

He frowned and scribbled something down. Even if he was out of the village searching for Michiru, he was still the Kazekage and had to research these forbidden scrolls and send them back to the village. He looked up from what he was doing and frowned. 

How much he wanted to go home, and be with Hinata. According to Temari, she was getting closer and closer to having the baby, and here he was, out in the land of fire…

But once he found Michiru, he'd hurry back to the village, hopefully in time to…he sighed. 

Like Shikamaru would say, this was very troublesome. 

Putting the scroll back in his back, he grabbed some reports and sat them in his lap, eyes already scanning them. 

One was how Sasuke and Paku had still not returned to the village from their mission. He frowned, wondering what was taking them so long. 

According to Kankuro's report, Kakeru had already returned to the village, along with Michiru's friend Hiraku, and was safe and sound in the ANBU quarters, with very little injuries. 

Gaara would go and look for the Uchiha and Paku himself, if he wasn't heading after Michiru. 

Besides, Sasuke would probably chew him out or something. 

He hated it when anyone else tried to help him. That guy…was way to full of himself for Gaara's liking. 

His attention was pricked when he felt a familiar chakra. 

"You're looking for the Kazekage?" He herd the INN keeper woman say, downstairs at the door, "never seen 'im before."

"Please ma'am, we've herd that he was here…Tsunade-sama sent us to see if he can give him some assistance…"

Gaara blinked. He opened the door and walked downstairs slowly. 

At the door was Izumo and Kotetsu, two leaf chunnin that Gaara knew from the chunnin exams, and his often visits to the leaf village. 

"Kazekage-sama!" Said Izumo, spotting him. 

The woman looked around and stared at him, "You, young man? You're the Kazekage?"

He nodded, "Please excuse us."

"Uh yes! Of course!" She hurried out of the room. 

"Tsunade-sama sent us," said Kotetsu, looking around at Gaara. 

"Yes, I herd…" Gaara frowned, "Aren't you guys a little low on man power for her to be sending out so many shinobi?"

Izumo shook his head, "No sir. Akamichi Choji's team has returned, and Rock Lee has come back to the village from his mission as well. The only shinobi currently out of the village are myself, Kotetsu, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura."

"Naruto and Sakura are safe in my village," he told them, "But we are unsure of where Sasuke is. He was last with one of my own ninja, Paku." He frowned, "If we can't find him, then it might be best if you two went to find those two, instead of accompanying me."

"B-but…" Kotetsu frowned. 

"You won't be disobeying orders," He reassured them, "Tsunade-san may be your Hokage, but I am the Kazekage. If she snaps, just tell her I revised your instructions. If she has a problem with that, she can consult me.

"Besides," he added calmly, "Michiru is originally from my village. Sasuke is not. I think it'd be best if you looked for him instead."

They both fell silent. 

"Very well, Kazekage-sama," Said Izumo, nodding slowly, "but please…if Tsunade-sama kills us…"

"It will be my entire fault," Said Gaara nodding.

They both bowed and left the INN, shutting the door behind them. 

"The Kazekage…" He herd the INN woman murmur, staring out at him with wide eyes. 

He shook his head and walked back up the stairs.

* * *

Sasuke flinched as something wet touched his forehead. He forced his eyes open only to have a trickle of water fall into them. He winced, then eased them open again. 

He was in an unfamiliar room, with a wet washcloth on his forehead. His body ached, and his lips were searing, like they had been burned. He felt soft hands brush away his wet bangs...

"You awake?"

He turned his head slowly to see Paku sitting in a chair beside him, her blue eyes slightly wider then they normally were. 

"…Where are we?" He inquired. 

"I found a small hospital along the way back to Suna," she told him, "Remember? You rescued me from the cloud ninja, then you sort of passed out…" She smiled. 

It all came back to him and he sighed, "Yeah…now I remember."

"You were beaten up pretty badly," She explained, "So I figured you needed some medical help. We're back in the land of fire at the moment, near the land of wind border."

He nodded slowly. 

"Do your lips hurt?" She mumbled, looking at her hands. 

He didn't answer. 

"I thought so," She said, picking up a small container, "Hold still." She opened it and scooped some white gel onto her finger. Being as gentle as she could, she placed her finger on his lips and ran the gel across them. 

Sasuke could feel the awkwardness in the air. 

She finished, and rolled the container shut, her face a slight shade of pink, though it was not visible due to her tan skin. 

"I'm no medical ninja," She murmured, "but that should help. 

"Yeah, thanks…"

"We need to be getting back to one village or another soon," She said, rewetting the wash cloth and putting it back on his head, "Gaara-sama or Tsunade-sama will be wondering where we-"

"Your not injured, are you?"

She blinked and looked down at Sasuke, "Eh?"

"Are you hurt?" He asked again, "if you are, tend your own injuries instead of mine. You look red…"

"E-eh….OH! No no no no! I'm fine, just fine! I knew how to keep them away in that prison, I'm c-completely fine! I-" She cut herself of as he grabbed her hand. Her face turned scarlet. 

"Calm down, will you?" He murmured, still holding her hand, "I just asked you if you alright. A simple NO, would of sufficed."

"…Y-yeah…"

He sat up, wincing slightly as he did so, "Now…" He leaned in closer to her, till their noses were almost touching. 

Paku couldn't breath. She felt like she was going to faint! Was he going to…?

Two fingers poked her in the forehead, "Try to keep quiet so I can sleep, got it?" he said, releasing her hand. 

Paku blinked. 

"G'night…" He muttered, laying back down and drawing the covers over his black hair. 

"Y-you bastard! Why'd you do that? OY! SASUKE! Are you listening to me you dumbass?"

* * *

**Hawhaw, bad Sasuke. –slaps-**

**Hehe, that part was fun to do. Next chapter is gonna be fun to, I know yall r gonna like it…and I know how some of you complain about my cliff hangers, so I must say this…**

**How often in the manga and show do they have cliff hangers? LIKE EVERY FRICKIN EPISODE! ….zank you…-huggles- **


	36. New developments

**UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! It can't be…Itachi-kun is…dead? And what the hell is Sasuke doing? Taking a nap? -.-…..Finally Naruto is back in his own manga. I thought he'd never return. Lol Tobi…GO SHINO-KUN!!**

**Quote Tobi: You're from the Aburame clan? GROSS!!**

**XD Classic Tobi idiocy. **

**But anywho, sorry for the late update. This weekend was Easter, and well, we've been really busy lately getting my costume ready, so I didn't have time to update. I'm at my friend's house right now, and she's letting me use her computer to update, so you all should thank her!!**

**Lol, anyway, here's the new chapter! FWEEEEE!!**

* * *

"Who knew it'd take so long just to get to the sand village?" Muttered Akina, taking a moment to tie her long black hair up in a ponytail, "I just hope we don't run into a sandstorm. That's one thing none of us can handle."

They had been traveling through this cursed desert for what felt like years, even though it had really just been five days. Ever since Michiru went of to find Gaara, they had decided to go to the hidden sand village, guessing that that was the safest place for them to be at the moment.

"I hope we don't run into enemy ninja…" Murmured Debu, looking around worriedly "You know Akina? You're a good archer and all, but I'm not sure you'd be able to take out a cloud, sound, or mist ninja."

Arai nodded, "yeah. They have the ninja arts after all."

"Don't underestimate me," Akina growled at both of them, "I'm pretty skilled as it is!" She turned on her heel and fell over in the golden sand.

"Pretty skilled huh?" Said Arai smugly.

"OOH! Just shut up!" She hissed, getting to her feet, "I'm not used to this damned sand!" She brushed it of her legs angrily.

Arai watched, a smirk playing on his lips.

She kicked some sand at him before leaping over a dune and disappeared.

"Akina?" Debu frowned, "Where'd she go?"

"Pffft! Who cares!?" Arai snapped brushing the sand away, "I'll get her for this…she's gonna pay-"

"DEBU! ARAI!"

The two boys immediately leapt into a run and hurried over to the sand dune that Akina had leapt over. They both paused in shock, to see that she was sinking into the sand, like it was swallowing her.

"It's quicksand!" Debu gasped, his heart rate quickening.

"Idiot!" growled Arai, leaning forward, "grab my hand."

She was already waist deep in the sand, and still sinking. She reached out as far as she could, but her fingers only grazed his, "I can't reach!" She had already sunken even further…

"Damn…." Arai looked around, his eyes narrowed.

The cold blue pools landed on his companion beside him.

"Debu, grab my feet," The older boy ordered, "Now! Or else we might loose her to the sand!"

"Right!"

He grabbed Arai around the ankles and watched in concern as he swam into the gooey sand. His grip tightened and the sand tried to yank Arai away from him.

"Don't let go," Arai warned, gripping Akina's arm, "Okay, pull us out!"

"I-I'm trying!" He growled, pulling as hard as he could. Neither of them would budge from it. .

"Debu!" Akina was up to her neck in sand.

"I told you not to let go!" Cried Arai as his ankles slipped from Debu's sweaty palms, "Akina, hold onto my hand-"

"Gah! I can't move!" She snapped at him, the sand rising up to her chin.

"Me neither…" The sand was up to his as well.

"You guys!" yelled Debu as the top of Akina's head vanished from sight, "No! Akina! Akina!" Arai vanished as well, "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" He crawled toward the sand, but immediately recoiled. Sweat streamed down his face in fear. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to do!

Something long and black extended past his face and sunk into the sand. At the same time, the sand lifted slightly to the sides.

In his shock, Debu didn't dare look around.

He could only whimper in delight and worry as the black object came back out of the sand, Akina clinging to it, gasping for air, and covered in the grains of sand.

Someone pulled her to the solid sand and then the black object dove back in.

"Akina, Akina are you alright?" Panted Debu, hurrying over to her.

He gave her a few minutes to catch her breath, before he got a single nod out of her. He sighed in relief. They both looked around as they herd Arai gasp, as he was pulled out of the quick sand by the black, metal object as well.

He was set down next to them, panting and coughing the sand out of his lungs.

"I'm so glad you two are alright!" Whispered Debu, his brown eyes searching them to make sure they WERE alright.

"Y-yeah…" Breathed Akina.

"Al…Almost d-drowned…" Murmured Arai, shaking his black hair.

"You lot are lucky I came along."

They all looked up to see who their rescuer was.

Debu and Arai recognized her at once.

Her dish water blonde hair and striking green eyes were the first familiar thing they both noticed. Then the glimmering sand village headband that was wrapped around her forehead, and the large black, metal fan that she leaned her arm on, and the base was covered in sand.

"Temari-san!" Said Debu, blinking in surprise.

"Ah, you remembered me," Temari smiled sweetly and knelt down beside them, "drink up," She said, passing Akina a water bottle, "Share, all three of you. I don't have much water to spare."

"You…you herd us yelling?" Asked Arai as Akina passed hi the water.

She shook her head, "I was on my daily routine, patrolling the center area of the desert, when I sensed panic on the wind. Then I remembered that there was a path of quicksand around this place, and my instincts told me what to do from there on. It's a good thing I had my fan with me, or else you two'd be dead right now."

"T-thank you," Panted Akina, "But who are you?"

"I'm Temari," She said, "Jounin of the hidden sand village, head diplomatic deploy between the leaf and sand, and the Kazekage's elder sister."

She blinked in shock, "The Kazekage's sister? That means you're Michiru's aunt, huh?"

The kunoichi seemed to fumble on the spot, "How do you know about that!?" She murmured.

"Arai told us, and he told Michiru," She said, flicking her hand at Arai.

He nodded.

"But how did you find out? And where's Michiru now?"

"I herd this raven haired jounin talking, and he said that Michiru was Gaara-sama's son. He had blood red eyes with odd black symbols in them," Arai explained, looking up at her.

"Uchiha," She spat, "he's dead meat…"

"And as for Michiru," Akina cut in, "he went of in search of the Kazekage-sama on his own."

"He did?" Temari smiled and laughed lightly, "Well," She said as she brushed back her blonde bangs, 'he has the family smarts I see…"

The three teens rolled their eyes.

"That seems to skip generations…" She murmured, referring to her father and Kankuro included.

"What now?" Asked Akina, brushing the remainder of the sand of her.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to take you guys back to the village."

The three of them looked worried.

"Don't feel concerned," she said with a warmer smile then before, "Your friend Hiraku, she's there to, in the care of Hinata."

"Hiraku!? Really?" Arai leapt to his feet, "She's alright?"

"Yes. Our shinobi ANBU, Kakeru, found her in the desert."

"Thank goodness she's alright…" Said Akina, smiling.

"Yeah," Temari smiled, "She had a fever when we found her, but we took care of it, Sakura and Hinata did. By the way, how did you lot get separated?"

"That's what we want to know," Said Akina, "She just ran away one day."

"Really?"

They all nodded.

She frowned, but shrugged.

"Okay, hurry up and get on your feet," Said the blonde sand ninja, turning on her heel and stepping gracefully back onto the sand, "We need to get you guys back. You three look starved!"

"She can turn her heel in the sand, without falling," Snickered Arai.

Akina whacked him on the head before hurrying after Temari and Debu.

Arai rolled his eyes and followed.

* * *

"I'm leaving."

Ekiden watched as Akume threw her things into a bag, her long black hair bouncing around her shoulders, her red eyes narrowed angrily.

"Why?" He asked.

She sighed and looked around at him, "It's been about a month now since I saw and gathered the information from that Michiru boy. I gave all the in formation to father, now I need to do what I want, and need to."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to the sand village," She said, snapping her bag shut, "Because I know that is where my uncle, Amagumo is. The one who killed my uncle Koujin, and betrayed the village. It is finally time I confronted him about these treacheries…there has to be a good reason for it."

"You're not gonna fight him, are you?" he asked, getting to his feet and walking over to his friend.

"Course," She shrugged, "I mean, I bet he learned some powerful moves while living in the sand village. This is the main reason why I have been growing so powerful, Ekiden. Not to help father in this idiotic war, but to be ready to finally face my traitor of an uncle, that's why!"

He frowned at her seriously, "What will your father say?"

"Who cares now," She murmured, pulling the bag over her shoulders, "If I die fighting my uncle, so be it. If I win, I can return to the village with my head held high." She glared at him, "And you better not tell anyone where I've gone!"

"No! No! Of course not!" He smiled, 'I'd never dream of it."

"Good, because I'd kill you if you did."

He blushed all the same as her gaze fell on him.

"Well, I am of then," She said, tossing her long silky hair over her shoulder, "I guess I…." She frowned.

"See you," He said, waving his hand slightly, "Hopefully I'll get to see you again soon, huh?"

"Yeah…" She turned and leapt out of the window and disappeared from his sight, into the forest.

Ekiden sighed and leaned on the wall, running a hand through his hair.

He wasn't even brave enough to tell Akume how he felt…

And now she's left him, maybe forever.

His thoughts circled on the redhead that was the boy she had shared a kiss with, the one with the silver eyes and striking pale skin. He was indeed handsome. Maybe Akume was in love with him?

Then his mind went to the Kazekage. A man held with great respect in all the nation ns, even though the war raged. His horrible temper when it came to the ones he loved matched the Hokage's. He was also known well for his sand jutsu, and being the youngest kage ever.

"An interesting family…" he murmured to himself.

* * *

Michiru sighed as he plopped down in the cool grass, closing his eyes tight to block out the rain that was still pouring. Good thing he'd found a tree to shelter under. The INN wasn't that far away, but he needed a rest really badly.

He was exhausted.

He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the small drops of rain that escaped the tree and landed o n his hot face.

His eyes opened slowly as he stared up at the sky, where the sun was slowly rising. It'd be morning soon. The sun was barely visible beneath the layers of clouds, dark clouds, meaning more rain.

"Well, that was good for him then, wasn't it? More rain meant the more time he had to find Gaara and con front him.

But his mind kept stopping, wondering if his friends were ok.

They were left alone after he'd left, but with Arai's leadership skills, Akina's fighting skills, and Debu's cooking, they'd be alright. Right?

Though, he was mainly worried about Hiraku, and where she was, and if she was alright. Maybe Gaara would know something about her…Hopefully he knew some good news, because Michiru didn't know what he would do if she had gotten hurt, or…

"AACHOO!" He sat up as he sneezed.

"Oh no…" he frowned. Maybe he was catching a cold from running around in the rain like this.

He sniffed and glared at the wet grass.

"Your fault," he growled.

Getting to his feet, Michiru walked over to the tree trunk and leaned on it casually, staring out across at the road and forest beyond.

He was near the leaf village, he could tell.

Hopefully he wasn't found by any leaf shinobi. They might take him back to the village, and that would mess with his plans.

There was a boom of thunder, making him jump.

He sighed and stared up at the sky, hoping this would all be over soon.

* * *

**Sorry that it is so short. Like I said, I'm at my friend's house, and we're actually not supposed to be on the computer without her mom's permission. Don't wanna get in trouble. So, I promise that the next chapter will be longer, and I plan…THE RETURN OF ANOTHER SPIRIT!!**

**Yondaime Kazekage bastard: :D**

**Not u, u suck to much. You come back, the readers will throw stuff at you. Anyway, wait till the next update to see whom it is! –Smiles evilly-**


	37. The Kazekage's son

**Okay, many of you want this chapter to be long, so I am going to cram a whole lot of shit in here! So bare with me here, but it's a lot of stuff okay? I have enough stuff on my shoulders, but I wanna please you guys so what the hell!! So much stuff is in this chapter; my head hurts…anyway…**

**After this chapter everything will be coming together into one explosion, so be ready! This is NOT the climax! I repeat, NOT! Center climax or something like that, I didn't pay attention in Literature. Anyway, the climax will come once I reach my goal of OVER one hundred chaptas!!**

**My best friend is sitting right next to me, the one who let me use her computer last update. **

**Candace: HIIIII!!**

**And she's helping me by providing snacks while I sit at the computer all day and night, non stop! Seriously, I got no sleep last night…Anyway, enough of my rants, to the super long chapta!!**

* * *

"_Gaara…Gaara, listen carefully…"_

_The Kazekage flinched and opened his green eyes slowly. He expected to see the ceiling of the INN, but instead he saw a bright blue sky. Frowning, he sat up and rubbed his head, which was throbbing. With one glance around, he knew he must be dreaming. _

_He was in the Suna hospital for some reason. He didn't know why he'd be dreaming about the hospital. Maybe it was because of his paranoia about Hinata having the baby while he was away?_

_But then…who had called his name just now? He looked around, eyes narrowed in confusion, "I'm dreaming…" he told himself in an undertone, "Why am I getting so worked up?"_

"_You have much on your mind is why."_

_He whipped around to see a woman standing behind him. _

_She had shoulder length brown hair, a bit lighter then Kankuro's, and the calmest violet eyes he'd ever seen, that glimmered happily as he searched them. The woman's kind smile dazed him for a moment. _

"_Um…" he blinked, "Um…who are you?"_

"_Really Gaara," She sighed sadly, "I know we've never officially met, but you can't say that you don't recognize me?"_

_He frowned. He studied her familiar features, eyes narrowed. He'd seen this woman before, but who was she…? He just couldn't seem to remember…His eyes widened as it popped into his head. _

_Gaara stood slowly, his eyes wide and mouth open slightly, "K…Karura?" It felt so weird to say her name…_

_She smiled, "There you go."_

_Of course. He suddenly recognized the friendly face from the picture he had looked at so often when he was a young boy. The face that had haunted his thoughts, even when he was twelve and in the chunnin exams. It had been so long since he had thought about her, that he'd almost forgotten the face of his own mother…Karura. _

_Years ago, when he was only six years old, his uncle Yashamaru had broken his heart, by saying that his mother, Yashamaru's elder sister, had never wanted nor loved the redhead. He said that she had cursed the village and gave Gaara his name not out of love, but out of hate for the village, and in hope that he would someday destroy it. He didn't know at the time if that was true, but his age being as it was, he didn't really know what else to believe. Now…_

"_Now I know I am dreaming…" he muttered, "What a messed up dream…did I drink some sake?" he rubbed his head in confusion. _

_Karura chuckled, "No Gaara. I came into your dreams to speak to you, and warn you," she frowned slightly, "I know it must be incredibly awkward…"_

_No doubt…He thought, frowning. _

"_But…" She moved closer to him, smiling warmly now, "I am so glad I finally get to speak to you. You really have grown up since I watched over you when you were six. Temari and Kankuro as well. I am truly proud of all three of you for coming so far."_

_He said nothing. _

"_I give my regards to Uzumaki Naruto, for helping you." She smiled as he looked up in shock, "I thank him. Tell him for me please."_

"_Y-yeah."_

"_Now…" A suddenly serious look crossed her face, "What I must tell you is vital Gaara, and I want you to listen very carefully," She sighed, "Your father, he has already visited my grandson, your son, Michiru, in his own dreams."_

_The breath caught in his throat, "What!?"_

"_Yes," She narrowed her eyes, "He filled his head with many lies, and I'm not sure if Michiru believed them or not but…but I just felt the need to tell you so, since I know you are looking for him."_

"_So even after death," murmured Gaara, "He still intends to try and get rid of me…"_

"_Yeah but you're Kazekage right!" She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him, "And from what I've seen, you're a much better one then you're father was!" She laughed. _

_Gaara did not, "You…don't hate me?" He asked, confused. _

_She stopped laughing, but still smiled, "I thought you might mention that. I'd be pretty surprised if you didn't." With a sigh, Karura walked past him and looked out one of the windows. _

"_I think when Yashamaru told you all that…he changed the story a bit," She said quietly, "Yes, I cursed the village, but I cursed them for doing something so terrible to you, putting Shukaku inside you. When I was on the bridge of death, I wasn't sure how I felt for you, my third born. It was a combination of things…but deep in my heart I did love you Gaara. As for your name, I don't really know how to explain it…" She smiled, "But I did, and still do, love you, same with Yashamaru. He was just blinded by sadness at his loss. I had hoped he'd see you as an eternal symbol for me, but it didn't work out that way, did it?"_

"_No…" he frowned and looked away from her, "Guess not."_

"_But you've really improved since then," She said cheerfully, "I mean, now you have many people who love you, and many friends. That Hinata girl you married, you tagged it very nicely!"_

_He glanced at her, "Uh…"_

"_I told you it was awkward…" She walked towards him, until they were standing face to face. He was only a little taller then her. _

"_But I do love you," She murmured softly, "You're my son, how could I not? Now Gaara, I need you to wake up. You have to find Michiru and set things straight…" She grabbed his chin and gently kissed him on the forehead, "Wake up now, my son."_

_Gaara blinked. Over his mother's shoulder, he saw a man standing there. _

_He had Temari's hair and the same eyes as Karura…_

"_Yashamaru…" He whispered. _

_His uncle smiled at him warmly…_

* * *

"Yashamaru!" Gaara sat up in the INN bed, his eyes wide. He blinked and looked around. He was back in the INN, not the dream anymore. His mother and Yashamaru had gone, and silence crept over him.

"Wow…" he ran a hand through his hair. That was…his mother, whom he'd never met…and Yashamaru…

He turned his head slowly to look out the window, to see that the rain had stopped. The sky was a robin's egg blue, and cotton shaped clouds drifted through it lazily. Now was the time he needed to move on.

Getting out of the bed, he stuffed everything in his bag quickly, going over what had happened, and what his mother had said in his dream. So his bastard of a father had talked to Michiru huh? He needed to hurry then.

"Leaving already?" Asked the INN keeper as he walked down the stairs, bag over his shoulder.

"Yes," he said, nodding, "I need to continue on my way."

"Well, it was very honorable to have the Kazekage staying here at my INN!" She said gleefully, walking him to the door.

When he had his back turned he rolled his eyes. He opened the door and turned back to her, "Thank you for your hospitality," he said, bowing.

"No, no! The pleasure was all mine!"

He turned and walked of and herd her yelp something about having the Kazekage at her INN. Shaking his head, he turned away from the INN onto the street. It was still a bit muddy, but he could manage.

Birds twittered from the trees, happy that the rain had finally, after three days, subsided. Animals were coming out of the shelter of their burrows and were already scavenging for food. Despite all this, there was a chill in the air which told Gaara that it was almost fall in the land of fire.

Looking to the south, he could just see the top of the wall that surrounded the hidden leaf village, but he needed to go in the opposite direction. He was unsure if Paku or Sasuke had been found yet, but that was the least of his concerns right now. Paku had been one of the ANBU specifically trained under his guidance, and Sasuke was the last of the fabled Uchiha clan. Gaara had gotten a close perspective look at how powerful he was. Together, those two would be fine.

He brushed his red hair back from his eyes before turning and looked down the road he needed to head to. If he traveled through night, he'd be able to make it to the eastern mountains by tomorrow. He's search that area and then head towards the west.

If he found no sign of Michiru, he'd simply keep looking. He'd travel and travel until many nights passed, and he was exhausted a run down.

After all, he had his friends and family from both villages out helping him. That was more then he could ask of them to do for him, and he was too grateful for words.

They'd all helped him through so much in his entire life.

Naruto had saved him, Hinata loved him, Lee and many others befriended him, and Temari and Kankuro, his brother and sister, were always there for him.

No matter what hardships he'd been through in his life, he'd found people he could count on to help him, people he could help.

He wanted to share that privilege with Michiru as well, his son. He knew how happy Hinata would be when he brought him home, and then they'd have the new baby as well.

That was why he'd find Michiru, no matter what.

Sighing, he started walking down the road away from the INN-

"WAIT!"

He paused and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened to see Michiru racing towards him, sweat rolling down his young face.

"Mich…iru…?

Just then he noticed how fast his son was going…

"Hey! Hang on a mo-"

Too late.

Michiru crashed into him, knocking both the Kazekage and the teenager of their feet and into the grass on the side of the road. Panting, Michiru sat up, staring at the green blades of grass beneath his hands. Gaara sat up as well and shook his head.

The crash had stunned him.

"It obviously had stunned Michiru to.

Once he'd caught his breath, he looked around at his son, "Michiru…" it was really him! "There's something I need to tell you," he said, getting on his knees, "I'm your-"

"I know already," Panted Michiru, looking up from the grass he'd been studying. "My friend told me. He herd some black haired leaf ninja talking about it when we stayed at this INN."

_Damn you Sasuke. _"Oh…" he frowned as an awkward silence settled over the two redheads.

"And there are two things I've wanted to tell you since he told me!" Said Michiru suddenly, holding up two fingers.

"What's that?"

"One, you're a total bastard…"

"I think that's been established by now."

"And two…"

Gaara blinked as Michiru moved forward and wrapped his arms around him, embracing him. It was something that happened rarely to the Kazekage. Sure Lee and Naruto hugged him whenever they hadn't seen each other for awhile and Hinata…well, ahem. Then Temari and Kankuro would occasionally hug him (When they were drunk on sake) but it happened less rarely then that.

But this was Michiru, his first born son. It was different.

He felt wetness on his shoulder, and could tell that Michiru was crying.

Out of joy or a mixture of emotions, Gaara couldn't tell.

"I found you…" He herd him whisper in a shaky voice.

It is said that every man, once they have their first child, are given the instinct to know when to do something when it comes to their children. He had been no exception of that, so he did what his heart, no head, told him to do.

He lifted his arms slowly and wrapped them around Michiru, pulling him closer to his chest, returning the embrace. He closed his eyes as feelings whirled up inside his chest. It felt as if fireworks were exploding in his heart. The flames were leaping, dancing with joy…

And that joy burned brighter then any sunrise, in both their hearts.

* * *

"What now?" Temari blinked, making Hinata and Kankuro look up.

The three of them were in Gaara's office, going over the paper work that had been building up, to give the Kazekage a hand for when he came back home. Hinata was getting closer and closer to her due date, so Temari, Kankuro, or Naruto rarely left her side.

"What?" Asked Kankuro, staring at his older sister in confusion.

"Gaara's feeling really happy about something…" She muttered, frowning.

"Him happy? That's new."

She smacked him.

"Maybe he's found Michiru…" Murmured Hinata hopefully, her silver eyes glistening, "Do you thin he might've?"

"It's a possibility," Said Temari shrugging.

"I hope he did," Hinata said breathlessly, "Michiru's friends will be happy when they get to see him again," She smiled and looked out the window to see Arai chasing Amagumo, who had once again been signed to keep and eye on them. Hiraku, Debu, and Akina stood not to far away, laughing.

When Temari had returned to the village with Akina, Arai, and Debu, Hiraku, who had been staying with Hinata for awhile, had leapt right up to them, and all of them seemed so happy.

If was joyful to watch. Hinata smiled.

"But you'll be happy to, right?" said Kankuro, looking at her.

"Of course!"

"Gheez Kankuro, that is the dumbest thing you've ever asked."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Kankuro-dono!" The door opened and Kakeru hurried in, panting. He looked around at all three of them before a smile lit his lips, "It's Paku and Sasuke! They're back!"

"Huh!?"

Temari helped Hinata up and the three of them hurried down the stairs, following Kakeru to the village gate, where a few people had gathered. Amongst the crowd they could see Baki and Matsuri, trying to calm everyone down.

Coming in through the canyon were Paku and Sasuke. They both looked a little messed up, but it seems their injuries had been treated.

Paku had grab bed Sasuke's arm and pulling it over her shoulder, helping him walk. It was obvious he was injured worst then her.

"Bout time you guys got back," Said Kankuro, walking through the crowd with Hinata and Temari behind him.

"Stuff it," growled Sasuke.

"God Sasuke bastard! You look pretty fucked up!!"

They looked around to see Sakura and Naruto hurrying through the crowd up to them.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" Asked Sakura, worry in her green eyes.

"He's fine," Said Paku, rolling her eyes, "he just overdid it."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

She shifted her shoulder, making Sasuke wince. He glared at her. She just smiled at him.

"Ooo, what, are you two having a lovers quarrel?" Inquired Naruto with a smug smile sticking to his lips.

"HUH!?" Gasped Sasuke, Paku, and Sakura all at the same time.

"Naruto!! You're dead!!" Screeched Sakura, cracking her fists and glaring at him, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Paku looked away and coughed. She'd almost blushed…She blinked in shock when she noticed that Hinata was smiling at her, a knowing look in her gentle eyes. The sand ANBU quickly looked away.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sasuke in a mutter, looking up from watching Sakura kill Naruto.

"Nothing…"

"Okay, okay," Temari grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him away from Sakura before she killed him, "Everyone simmer down. Sasuke and Paku, go to the hospital and get those injuries looked at. Naruto, you go with them. That bloody nose looks bad."

The blonde leaf shinobi muttered something. He pinched his nose to stop the bleeding before following Paku and Sasuke. Sakura hurried after them being a medical ninja after all.

"She just wants to give Sasuke a _thorough _exam," Joked Kankuro.

"Kankuro-kun!"

He laughed, "C'mon Hina, you know it's so true."

She shook her head and looked away over the canyon wall. She frowned as a breeze swept through the village. She was no expert on the winds, but Temari hadn't seemed to of noticed the odd feeling that was carried on the wind…

A feeling of unease crept over her, making a shiver go up her spine.

She could tell, something was going to happen.

* * *

"So Arai the n ran in and said that we needed to leave, because some sand and leaf ANBU were there," Michiru explained, "But then after awhile, he finally told me what he had herd, and I left the others to find you." He shrugged, "And basically, that's all I've been doing."

After he had finally found his father again, the Kazekage Gaara, the two had exchanged a quick word or two. After that, they'd found a nice clearing in the east forest to sit down and talk.

It just so happened Gaara had been smart enough to pack food with him, so they ate as they talked.

"I was really confused when he told me…" Michiru murmured, staring at the piece of bread he had grabbed, "Mainly about why you and Hinata-san…erm, my mother," It felt weird to say that, "Sent me to slave driver's place as a baby."

"It's a long story," Said Gaara quietly.

He couldn't hold in a smile as Michiru gave him a stubborn look.

"But it seems we have time," he said, glancing at the sky. The sun was still high in the sky. They needn't get on their way to the sand village for awhile.

"Hinata and I never originally intended to get married," he started.

"Eh?"

"Right. It was an arranged marriage. Despite that, we still fell in love and got married of our own choice. Mainly because of this and other things, a war started. It was the sand and our allies the leaf, going up alone against the mist, cloud, and sound villages. At the time, being Kazekage and Hinata being a jonin ninja, we needed to focus on battle strategies and couldn't be distracted by anything else. So when Hinata got pregnant with you, we went to the leaf village for a meeting with Tsunade to decide what to do.

"She gave us to options. Either an abortion, or we had to give you away. We chose the second of course. But to make sure that you'd stay safe, throughout your life living at the INN, we sent ninja from either out village or the leaf, to check on you and report in to me and Hinata, to make sure that you were alright. The last ninja we sent to check on you, was our closest friend Naruto."

"Naruto-san?" Michiru recalled how excited he'd been when Naruto came to the INN and had spoken so fondly of the Kazekage.

Gaara nodded, "But when the INN was attacked, Hinata and my siblings Temari and Kankuro didn't know what to do. When Temari brought you to the village, we were even more confused about what to do. Once you ran away, it was clear to Hinata and I that we needed to find you again and tell you the truth. That's why when I went to the leaf village for a meeting, I soon left and begun to search for you.

"The black haired man your friend saw, was a comrade," he put empathies on the word comrade, "Of mine, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I didn't like him," Michiru muttered.

"Join the club."

He smiled.

"So, when Hinata became pregnant again not to long ago," A look of shock spread over Michiru's face, and Gaara nodded, "I argued against Tsunade, to let us keep this baby, and I wouldn't let her say no. When she agreed, Hinata stayed at the village, but I promised her I'd have you home by the time the baby was born…"

"Oh that is just nuts!" Said Michiru suddenly, "First I find out that you and Hinata-san are my parents, now I'm gonna be a big brother!?"

Gaara nodded.

Michiru blinked slowly in surprise.

"If you need advice about that when we get back to the village talk to Kankuro, he's my elder brother," said Gaara with a shrug.

"That makes him my uncle and Temari-san my aunt huh?"

He nodded again.

"Um…before we head to the sand village," Michiru said slowly, making Gaara look up, "I need to find my friends. I left them, remember?"

"Hiraku is already in the village," said Gaara, "One of my ANBU found her and took her there."

"Really?" Michiru's face brightened, "She ran away from us, I was worried that she had gotten hurt or something."

"She only had a fever."

"That's a relief."

Michiru frowned and looked back up at his father, "I actually had a dream a little while ago. The Yondaime Kazekage's spirit came to me in a dream and told me…" he frowned again.

"I know," Gaara sighed, "My mother came to me as well, and told me that he did so. My father hated me more then anything because of the Shukaku that was inside of me. It's no wonder he'd want me dead even after he has long since rotted in the grave."

Michiru looked at the ground.

Gaara smiled slightly, "But it seems that obviously, you were smart enough to figure that out on your own."

He looked up, blushing. He was complemented quite a lot on his leadership skills by his friends, but it was different this time. It was his father complimenting him. The Kazekage at that.

"GAH!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Gaara, looking at him, perplexed.

Michiru smiled, "For as long as I can remember, I've been wondering who my parents were. I often told my friends that I didn't care who they were. Bandits, nobles, whoever, it didn't matter to me, as long as I could find them one day," he laughed, "And it turns out that my parents are the Kazekage and Hyuga Hinata!"

"Hm…wait till you meet the others."

"Eh? Others?"

"Your family on your mother's side," he said, frowning slightly, "The Hyuga clan. I know that your aunt Hanabi will he joyous to meet you, and your grandfather Hiashi, and Neji…"

"Who's Neji?"

"Hinata's older cousin," He told him, "And his daughter Inoue."

"I've met Inoue!" Said Michiru suddenly, "It was really brief, but I met her when Rock Lee-san took me and the others to the hidden leaf village!"

"You've met Lee?" Gaara asked, thinking of the hyper green beast.

He nodded, "yeah, he thought I was you."

"Lots of people make that mistake."

Gaara blinked, "Oh right…what about your black sand? Is the speculation about that true?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Temari and I ran into this ninja, bleeding in an abandoned village. He spoke of you saying you attacked him with black sand," Gaara frowned, "No one in the village, not even the elders, have ever herd of something like black sand. There's iron sand that the third Kazekage used, but…"

"Yeah it's true, watch," Michiru placed his hand on the ground. He stared at it for a moment, before the sand rose up, black as night.

"Remarkable…" Breathed Gaara, staring at it, his green eyes wide, "Once we get home, you'll have to show this to the elders."

The sand dropped as Gaara said, 'home'. The word rang in Michiru's ears, and he smiled slightly, "yeah…"

"Well, we should get a move on," Said Gaara, pulling his bag over his shoulders and getting to his feet. "It's getting late, and it's going to take us awhile to get back to the sand village." He smirked at the thought. It would be quite interesting. Now that Michiru knew, Hinata would be so happy…

"How will everyone react?" Michiru asked, walking up beside the Kazekage, "The villagers I mean."

"Well…I haven't thought of how to tell them yet," He muttered, "When you were born, only a few of my most trusted shinobi were told, and some in the leaf village."

"Oh great."

"We'll just have to see how it plays out," Said Michiru, looking down at him, "Now come on. I need to send out a discharge to tell every one to go back to their villages now that we've found you."

"Yeah, alright."

Gaara nodded, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she signed the many papers that were piled up on her desk. She crossed out a note and then placed the paper she was working on, to the completed side of her desk, which was much, much smaller then her to do pile. "Shizune!" She yelled at the door, "Can I have some sake now?"

"No Tsunade-sama!" Came Shizune's voice from outside the door, "Not until you finish everything!"

The Hokage growled and rested her head on her desk.

The door opened and she looked up hopefully.

But it was only Sai who walked in and shut the door behind him.

She frowned and glared at him, "What is it now Sai? Hove you come to offer a hand in my work?"

"No Tsunade-sama," He said with a smile, "We just got a report from Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san, who have just returned to the village. According to some information they gained from a sand shinobi, Sasuke-kun and Paku-san have returned to the sand, both with minor injuries."

"Oh that's good…" she mumbled, getting to her feet. "Any word on Gaara or Michiru yet?"

"None so far ma'am."

"I see…"

She frowned and leaned on her desk, "Sai, gather up Lee and Tenten and take them out to the border for a patrol. Scan the whole east and west forest. If you find either Gaara or Michiru, bring them back."

"I understand the concern, but…" He paused, "Why all the rush?"

"Kabuto, remember?" she snorted, "With that snake around, completely insane as he is now, we can't be to careful. I don't want to loose a strong Kazekage like Gaara."

"Mm, couldn't we just invade the sound?"

"Idiot," She snapped, "The sound had obviously joined up with the cloud and mist, meaning we're outnumbered, twenty to one. The only village we have on our side now is the sand village."

"Hmm…"

"Anyway Sai, thank you for the report. Go and start that patrol," She said, waving her hand for him to leave.

"Yes," he bowed and left the office, shutting the door behind him.

"Hrmmm…" The Hokage laced her fingers together and rested her forehead on them. She frowned as she stared at the mud brown coloration of her desk. Blinking slowly, she sighed.

"Shizune…"

"No sake till your done!"

"Shut up and get in here!"

The door creaked open slowly and Shizune peeked in nervously, Tonton in her arms, "Y-yes ma'am?"

"Send a letter to the sand village," Tsunade ordered, "I want to make it clear to them the seriousness of Kabuto showing his face again. We thought our current war with the mist and cloud is bad, well, with Kabuto introducing himself back, it could mean that something worst is about to break out.

"N….R-really?"

She nodded, "And send a messenger hawk to the far north. That's were Jiraya's investigating some stuff for me. I need him to return to the village. Tell the sand that once Gaara returns to the village, I want Naruto to return to the leaf village."

"What about Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan?" Asked Shizune.

"Sakura will be needed for medical purposes, and from what I've herd, Sasuke is adjusting well to being in the sand village, so I'll let him stay there for awhile longer with that Paku girl and Kakeru-san," She frowned, "And tell Ino that she's in charge of the medical corps for the time being. I'm to busy to over see it, and Sakura's in the sand village."

She looked up at Shizune, "is that understood?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama," said Shizune bowing. She turned and hurried out of the room.

Tsunade sighed and stared out the window.

* * *

"I'm just glad we made it back without you passing out," said Paku, sitting beside Sasuke who had been confined to a hospital bed by Sakura. He had a plan angry look on his face. He'd argued that he was fine, but Sakura wouldn't have it after Paku had informed her about the cursemark.

"It's for your own good yah know," Paku sneered, "According to Naruto, that cursemark can have brutal effects on you."

"Even of that is true, I'm fine," he growled, his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest.

"Oh please," She reached forward and pulled one of his bangs playfully, "At least accept a little bit of bed rest."

He pushed her hand away, "And what about you?"

"I'm barely injured," She chuckled, smiling.

He sniffed. "….Where's Kakeru?"

"While you were asleep he came to see you," she told him, "He was really relived. He really thinks of you as a friend."

He glanced at her.

She smiled, "he left to help Kankuro-senpai with the border patrols, but he promised he'd be back later today."

"That seems like him."

"Of course…" She looked around and picked up an apple, "here, you should eat something to help yourself regain your strength," She held out the apple to him.

He stared at her for a moment.

"Uh…" Paku felt her face burn under the gaze of those intense, yet gorgeous coal gray eyes. She looked away angrily, frowning to herself, "I'll cut it then…" She grabbed a knife and peeled the skin of the apple. She cut it into slices and placed them on a plate.

"I'll eat them later," He promised her, laying down, "Right now I really just want to sleep."

"That's understandable," She said, smiling at him.

"Paku?"

She jumped on the spot as he slipped his hand around hers, for the second time since they'd met. Her eyes fell on him, to see he was staring at her, a small smile on his pale lips.

"Thank you," he said calmly. He closed his eyes and breathed once, then fell asleep. He really was exhausted.

Paku just sat there, until she realized that he was still holding her hand. He didn't release her, even when he fell asleep. She smiled and just sat there, staring at his face.

Unbeknownst to either Sasuke nor Paku, right outside the room was Sakura, leaning on the wall with some medicine in her hands.

She didn't even notice the tears spilling from her spring green eyes.

The medical ninja could tell by the tone of Paku's voice as she spoke to Sasuke-kun that the sand ninja was in love with him. And then Sasuke-kun had held her hand…

For the first time she noticed the tears spilling down her face. She raised her hand and quickly brushed them away.

Placing the medicine next to the door, she hurried out of the hospital, covering her face with her hands, trying to stop the flow of tears before anyone else saw her.

She loved Sasuke. She had always loves him. But he never seemed to return her feelings. He had even told her once, that she was like a sister to him. So that's how their relationship would always be huh? Nothing more…

She stopped in the corner of a few buildings, allowing the tears to drip to the ground and dissolve after a second or two.

But if Sasuke was happy with his feelings for Paku, then she was happy.

Truly, Sakura just wanted him to be happy.

She placed her hands to her heart, closed her eyes, but smiled. As long as he was happy. She could move on, though in the deepest depths of her heart, she knew that she would definitely always love him.

"Sakura-chan!"

She looked up to see Naruto hurrying towards her.

Suddenly, his blue eyes filled with concern, "Sakura-chan? Why are you crying? What'd that bastard Sasuke do now!? Was someone mean to you?"

The kunoichi searched his face for a moment and smiled, "No Naruto, no one was mean to me. I'm fine…just got some dust in my eyes."

"Here," He shook down his sleeve and whipped her eyes dry gently. A happy look spread across his face.

She smiled at him, "Thanks Naruto."

"Do you…you wanna go get some ramen?" he asked nervously, motioning over his shoulder, "Um…I'll pay!" he pulled out his frog shaped money pouch.

"It's a date," She said with a smile, walking around him towards the ramen stand.

A smile that literally stretched from ear to ear spread across Naruto's face. He leapt with joy and hurried after Sakura, still beaming.

* * *

The sky was a light blue, marking the gentle arrival of fall. The clouds flowed gently through the sound village, casting light shadows over the towns, and the Oto headquarters. Everyone from the left side of the village, the low lives as the upper classes called them, were happy, walking around in the mild warmth of the fall. Sakura tress were beginning to wilt, casting their beautiful petals dancing through the village. To the right of the sound village wall, was a very fancy house, connecting to many others, with many, many sakura trees blooming around it.

A young man sat under one of the trees, wearing a long white robe over his normal black clothing. His sword lay to the right of him, and his hands were placed neatly in his lap. He was quite handsome, and had a cool expression on his pale face. His eyes were closed, and he breathed in slowly the sweet spring air. His long black hair blew slightly in the small breeze that whisked through the courtyard, and the whole village.

He opened his eyes slowly. They were a coal gray, with shades of lighter gray and slight violet surrounding the dark depths. He looked up at the sky, "fall is soon arriving, along with more deaths from the war," He murmured to himself. His voice was deep, and was smooth like the ocean on a calm day. A petal floated down from the tree and landed gently on his hand. He picked it up and examined it closely, a deep look in his gray eyes.

"Nii-sama!"

He looked up to see a girl with black hair, the same as his, and dark violet eyes running up to him, a tray of tea in her hands. She was wearing a dark violet kimono, but as well as him, had a sword tied around her waist. She hurried up to him, sat down the tray, and bowed. "You're daily tea," She said quietly, still deep in the bow, not looking at the man.

He reached forward for a cup of tea, but hesitated. He looked at her, frowning slightly, "Nariko…join me, today," he said quietly, picking up the cup of tea. She looked up at him in surprise.

"But Nii-sama-"

He gave her a look, the kind of look she did not wish to disobey.

She bowed again and sat down, not looking him in the eyes. He muttered for her to take some tea for herself. She obliged, and picked up the extra cup she had brought. Nariko didn't understand why her brother…why Rei was being so kind, in his own way, today.

She watched as he blew away the steam from the tea and took a sip. He stopped, and opened his piercing gray eyes, and stared straight at her. Nariko jolted, not used to him staring so directly at her.

"What is it?" He asked simply.

Nariko looked away, "nothing…" She said quietly.

Silence fell over the two, and the wind blew gently through the trees. Rei had resumed the process of closing his eyes and just listening to the wind, occasionally taking a sip of tea. Nariko kept her eyes of her older brother, but glanced at him at every movement he made.

"Uh….Nii-sama?"

"Today, Nariko…just call me Rei."

She flinched, "I…er…" She sighed, "R…Rei-nii-sama?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her

Nariko brushed her hair from her eyes and sighed, "Is something wrong? I mean, you're being oddly nice today," she jumped, "Oh no! I didn't mean to say that! It's not like you're not always nice! I mean, you know, you're not cruel and so…" she stopped as he raised his hand slowly.

"Calm down, Nariko," he said bluntly, "There is no reason I am treating you different. You are my sister, correct? That means I can have you join me for tea if I like."

She fell silent.

"Father sent out some new battle shinobi early this morning," Rei said quietly, taking another sip of tea. His gray eyes searched his sister's face for any reaction.

"R-really?" Nariko frowned, "h-he's sent out many men lately."

"Yes."

Rei and Nariko. They were considered the prince and princess of the sound village, since their father was the leader of the sound. Their father, was Yakushi Kabuto. Though neither had gained his hair not his eyes. Their mother who had past away when Nariko was born, had had long black hair and gentle violet eyes. The two children were complimented often on how much they look like their mother, whom had been well respected.

Rei, being the eldest, was the one most favored by Kabuto. The silent eighteen year old had gained the respect for most of the uppercases. Well, they called it respect, but Nariko figured it was fear instead. Always being with their father, Rei had learned some extraordinary moves, although his specialty was sword fighting, as was hers.

Though, her father thought very little of her. She was the younger sister, who didn't really matter. She's never take up the role as leader of their village. She wasn't that powerful either. In everyone's eyes, she was just average. If it wasn't for Rei telling father that she should stay in case he was to be brought down, she'd be out on the streets by now.

Nariko loved her big brother truly, but she was scared to say so, or even look him in the eye because he was so fearsome and powerful. She sighed and stared into the depths of her tea cup.

Even though he acted nice to her, Nariko knew that her brother looked down on her because of her pathetic abilities. It was embarrassing to stand beside him, and just be seen as the second daughter.

"Something is troubling you," said Rei quietly, his handsome face still absent of any emotions or betrayed thoughts.

"N-no Rei-nii-sama…I-I'm fine…" She murmured.

"Rei-sama," one of the servants walked into the courtyard and bowed, "your father has returned to the village and wishes to see you," She said, not daring to look up.

"Thank you," He said, gracefully getting to his feet.

Nariko got up as well.

Rei tied his blade around his waist. He didn't even glanced at Nariko but walked straight passed her and the servant. He stepped onto the patio and walked across until he came to the corner and vanished as he turned around it.

She made to follow him, but the servant stopped her, "Kabuto-sama has only summoned for young lord Rei-sama," she told the girl.

"A-ah…yes, thank you," Nariko watched her go, and sighed.

She looked around the empty courtyard dolefully. With another sigh, she moved over to the tea trey and set to work to clean it up.

* * *

"The cloud, though saying they are out allies, might try and turn against us," Murmured Kabuto, resting the side of his face on his fist. He was smiling that twisted, demented smile he wore, half of his face still enveloped by the part of the past Orochimaru he had thus absorbed.

Rei knelt before him, barely moving an inch, "So you are speculating my lord, that they will turn against us." It was not a question.

Kabuto tilted his head slightly to the side.

"But the bigger problem, is that meddlesome Kazekage and the Hokage. Not to mentions Uzumaki Naruto-kun and the Kazekage's brat…Uchiha Sasuke as well. They are far worst threats to our peaceful economy."

"I see."

"That is why, I am giving you a job," said Kabuto, smiling slightly, "I want you to eliminate every single one of them."

Rei looked up, his gray eyes flashing, "All of them?"

"Everyone I just listed, and the others I have spoken of, yes," Kabuto hissed, watching Rei carefully with his black eyes.

"I understand my lord, but…"

"But?"

"This mission seems a bit to difficult for one man alone, even when it is myself assigned to it," he ignored the look Kabuto made, "I would deeply appreciate it if you would allow Nariko to accompany me on this mission. I think it might be good training for her."

Kabuto seemed to consider this for a moment, "Very well," he said after awhile, "You can take her along. Dismissed."

Rei bowed and left the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

He frowned and looked up at the sky as the wind blew the chimes, making them echo in the silence of their home.

The young man turned slightly. He gripped his sword, thinking about battling the Kazekage, Hokage, Uchiha, Uzumaki…the thought was truly thrilling. Though this did not show on his face, which remained blank.

He closed his eyes and walked of into the courtyard to find Nariko.

* * *

"If I can not do one thousand push ups, I will do two thousand punches!" Cried Rock Lee, beginning his push ups exercise.

"That's the spirit Lee!" Said his Sensei, Maito Gai. He gave him a thumbs up, his teeth glimmering.

It was late afternoon in the leaf village and nothing was really happening, so the old sensei and student had got together for a little training session.

Lee had promised himself that he would train equally hard, so that he would not fall behind to Naruto. He pushed himself everyday, doing every mission he was given swiftly and efficiently.

Gai had promised to train Lee, and make him even stronger. This was probably their eighth workout today.

Lee ignored the sweat running into his eyes as he forced himself to do more pushup. _I will not loose to Naruto! I must become stronger, so I can help my friends find Michiru, and bring him back home!_

"I've never seen you work this hard before…" said Gai, admirably watching his student's efforts.

"I do not want to loose," said Lee, panting, "Not to anyone!"

Gai smiled. Lee had always been a hard worker, but it seemed, after he had met Naruto, his yearn to get stronger using only tijutsu had grown.

"You're going to kill yourself if you keep going in this heat," Said Neji, walking up to them with Tenten.

"Neji's right," She said, "You really need to take a break Lee."

"Is that what you two are doing?" Asked Lee, not stopping.

"Yes," Said Neji, "Inoue is taking a break as well."

Tenten nodded.

Lee laughed, "I will never stop, not until I am stronger then anyone else in the village! I will not give up!"

Neji shook his head, sighing.

They watched Lee practice, and practice, and practice. Neji left after awhile to go train Inoue some more. Tenten got bored and left tot go eat.

"Lee, it's getting pretty late. Maybe you should turn in," suggested Gai, yawning.

"No, not until I am ready to!" Said Lee, doing repeated kicks now.

Gai sighed, "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Lee." He turned, and walked of.

Lee frowned and stared at the tree, marked down by so many kicks and punches. "Heh, I will never stop training!" And, he continued on.

He stopped as he saw Sai walking towards him. He straightened up and smiled as his friend approached him, "hello Sai-kun! What's up?"

"Tsunade-sama wants you, me, and Tenten-san to go out on border patrol," he told him.

"YOSH! This will be amazing training!"

"Oh boy."

* * *

**It's finally done…-twitch- You know on my document this darned thing is 17 pages long! 17 people! See what I do to please you guys!? Almost 20 pages!! You asked for a long chapter, here's one damn long chapter! Anyway…**

**Yeah, I think it's becoming very clear how Sasuke feels for Paku. Ooo la la. And sakura is accepting of that…she's going on a date with Naruto!! :D Oh yeah, and the thing you've all been waiting for…father and son are reunited!! FINALLY!! I had fun doing that part. –Smiles- Hope you all liked it. And the spirit was Gaara's mum!! And Yashamaru!! :D –Actually likes Yashamaru-kun-**

**But omg new characters!! YAAAAAY! But they're related to Kabuto…but who in their right mind would bang Kabuto uh?? I feel bad for Nariko and Rei's mum, having to do it with Kabuto-san. Well, if you'll excuse me, I must crawl in a corner and save my fingers from falling of. Goodbye my lurvs! Till next chapter!!**


	38. Character Index

** Okay everybody, my manager (Candace calls herself my Manager XD) and all of my other friends agreed that this should be a special chapter. I've introduced so many OC's, that some people loose track of them all. So for that reason, this chapter is going to be an OC index! It is just to tell you whom everyone is, and a little bit about them. **

**It is OC's only remember, so, shall be begin??**

* * *

**Name: **This is the identity that each character received from their parents at birth unless otherwise noted.

**Bio:** Just a description of the character.

**Age:** How old are these Oc's?

**Odd Notes: **Most characters have an odd story behind their creation.

* * *

**Please enjoy the Character index, given to you for your enjoyment from Zuki-chan and CO!!**

* * *

**Main**

* * *

**001**Sabaku Michiru

**002**Hiraku

**003**Arai

**004**Akina

**005**Debu

* * *

**Fire**

* * *

**006**Hyugga Inoue

**007**Inuzuka Akarui

**008**Aburame Hotaru

**009**Rock Nao

**010**Ishida

**011**Nanao

* * *

**Wind**

* * *

**012**Isina Paku

**013**Kutano Keju

**014**Tsubaki Shina

**015**Izuno Makama

**016**Sumino Kakeru

**017**Boufuuu Amagumo

**018**Isano Chongiru

* * *

**Cloud**

* * *

**019**Boufuuu Kumoashi

**020**Boufuuu Koujin

**021**Boufuuu Buke

**022**Boufuuu Akume

**023**Inako Ekiden

* * *

**Kages and Council**

* * *

**024**Shiroki Akusui

**025**Motonoko Fukeru

* * *

**Sound**

* * *

**026**Yakushi Rei

**027**Yakushi Nariko

* * *

**Other**

* * *

**028**Numorashi

**029**INN lady

**030**Shinshuo

* * *

**Main**

* * *

**Our main heros**

**Members: Michiru, Hiraku, Arai, Debu, Akina**

* * *

**001 Michiru (Sabaku no Michiru)**

Michiru is the son of Gaara and Hinata. He only just found out that the two are his parents, and up until this time, he thought he was an orphan. Michiru has one hell of an attitude. He doesn't like to take shit from people, and he just loves to get into fights when it comes to Arai. It seems that Hiraku has deep feelings for him, but it is unclear if he returns these emotions. He easily attracts lots of girls with his good looks.

**Age: **12

**Rank: **None

**Odd Note: **Originally, Michiru's name was going to be Kumo (Cloud) I was sitting in social studies and just thought up the name. I didn't know it actually meant cloud. When I looked up a name for Kumoashi however, I knew I needed a different name for Michiru, since the two sounded so similar. Thus I looked it up, and out popped the name, Michiru. I am actually very satisfied with his name now.

* * *

**002 Hiraku (orphan)**

Hiraku is one of the orphans that lived at the INN with Michiru. She had grown a close personal bond with him, so it was almodt like they were brother and sister. She feels weak, since the three boys around her are all strong and brave. Hiraku is also a hypocrite. She deeply dislikes Akina for flirting with Michiru all the time. Her attitude impresses Naruto whenever they meet, and Hinata even makes a comment that they seem similar and get along very well.

**Age: **12

**Rank: **None

**Odd note: **Hiraku is actually...more or less...based of me. Especially appearance wise. I see her with dishwater blond hair, just like mine, and stormy sea blue eyes like mine. Personality wise, she's more like my friend Alama. Now, I needed to put a girl in the group, but I wasn't sure how to do so. I needed her to be the voice of reason, but also have one fiery attitude to back that sweetness up. Thus, Hiraku was born!!

* * *

**003 Arai (orphan)**

Arai is also an orphan from the same INN as Hiraku and Michiru. He sees himself as rivals with Michiru and is the eldest of the group. Due to his age, he is often thickheaded and full of himself, much to the others dislike. He seems to have a small crush on Hiraku, being nice to her when she is upset about Michiru letting Akina join them. Though he hates to admit it, he likes and respects Michiru for whom he is.

**Age: **14

**Rank: **None

**Odd note: **Arai was originally not going to be a member of the team. I was at first going to have him just follow behind the others because of his dislike for Michiru. After some thought, I decided to get him in with the gang, and have a little team seven thing going on a bit between him and Michiru, only mixed up a little. Despite all the changes I have made to his character, (He was originally going to be like Sasuke) I like how he has turned out.

* * *

**004 Debu (orphan)**

The caring, voice of reason in the group, Debu just can't find it in his heart to be mean. He was often teased when he was younger about his chubbiness, but when Michiru befriended him, he promised to stay his side forever. Debu is a sweetheart with quite a few similarities to Choji. It has been said that the two would get long very well if ever they were to meet each other. (Which might just happen, hehe)

**Age: **12

**Rank: **None

**Odd note: **When I begun the series...I hadn't even planned on making Debu. It was just going to be the other three. After some thought, I realized that I needed some comic relife and cuteness added to the gang, so I made up Debu. I purposely made him like Choji, just becuase Choji is so sweet and likable anyway.

* * *

**005 Akina (Unknown)**

Not much is known about this hyper girl, other then she is VERY over-dramatic. She loves to take leaps in life and just enjoys tauting the others so much. She is carefree and at times can seem empty headed, but her skills are very advanced for someone her age. She is an expert archer, though it is unknown where she got her skills, it doesn't really matter to the others as long as she kills any enemies.

**Age: **13

**Rank: **Archer

**Odd note: **Akina is based completly of my best friend in the entire universe Candace!! Candace-chan is my insperation for Akina!! they're hyperness is completly the same, as well as their knack for teasing people. As well as the need and intinct to be calm when the time calls for it. I thank Candace-chan with all my heart for giving me the idea for the Akina you all know and love!!

* * *

**Fire**

* * *

**Team Akamichi. **

**Sensei: Akamichi Choji**

**Members: Hyuga Inoue, Inuzuka Akarui, Aburame Hotaru**

* * *

**006 Inoue (Hyuga Inoue)**

The only daughter of Hyuga Neji and Tenten, and member of the secondary branch. She wears her headband over her forehead, for she bares the same mark as her father, being of a cadet branch, instead of main branch. She posses the trait of Byakugan like her father, and it actually very skilled with weapons just like her mother. Inoue is trained by both Neji and Choji, but in different things. Choji thinks she should be trained while having fun, while Neji takes her training very seriously.

**Age: **12

**Rank: **Gennin

**Odd note: **My first drawing of Inoue was very different from whom she is now. She was at first going to be serious and stern like her father, and she was going to have a little brother. I dismissed this idea when I got bored with how dull she was acting in my pree-story writings. So I made her more fun and adventerous, not to mention sarcastic, like her mother.

* * *

**007 Akarui (Inuzuka Akarui)**

Kiba's son, along with Akamaru's pup. He is just as wild and rambuncsious as his father. He loves to have fun and hang out with his teammates and sensei. He has a very good sence of smell and large cannin teeth. He and his puppy, Furo, can tell a person's level by smelling their chakra. His nose is said to be even sharper then his father's.

**Age: **12

**Rank: **Gennin

**Odd note: **Akarui and Furo are actually from a comic I made in comic illustration class, beginners year. It was originally about SakuraxNaruto's daughter, and Akarui happened to be on her team and have a huge crush on her. I switched him onto Inoue's team since Sakura and Naruto don't have kids (Yet) but I kept Shino's son on the team, and kept everything about him. So Akarui has come a long way from my comics!

* * *

**008 Hotaru (Aburame Hotaru)**

He is Shino's son, which surprises even Gaara in one chapter. Unlickly for Shino to have a son, but despite this, father and son do love each other, in their own creepy bug way. We've yet to meet Hotaru's mother, but since he seems silent like his father, people must wonder if he got any traits from his mother, whomever she may be.

**Age: **12

**Rank: **Gennin

**Odd note: **Like I said, Hotaru was also in my comic about NarutoxSakura's daughter. He was on the same team as her and had a crush on her as well. His name at the time was Ikku, but I changed it to Hotatru, KNOWING it was a girl's name. I thought it's be funny, sicne when he was born, Shino named him. Bad Shino...you gave him a girl's name. It's good for a nice laugh or two.

* * *

**Team Rock**

**Sensei: **Rock Lee

**Members: **Nao

* * *

**009 Nao (Rock Nao)**

The only member of Team Rock, as well as Lee's adoptive son. Being Lee's adoptive son, he did not inherite the trate of the all feared eyebrows. Becuase of this, he is an extremly handsome young man and very friendly. He is fast on feet as well as mind. His father's ramblings about youth constantly embaress him. despite growing up with Lee, Nao seems to be like all the others and can get annoyed after some time at his father and his fater's sensei, Gai.

**Age: **14

**Rank: **Chunnin

**Odd note: **At first Nao was going to be Lee's actual blood son, and I'd have Lee married, but then I saw how fun it was to make Lee fawn over Sakura, so I gave the green beast the privilage of not being married, but adopting Nao so that he could still try and win over Sakura's heart. Now his main prupose is to get Nao a good mother. Nao thinks his father is enough, but...-sigh- Poor Nao.

* * *

**010 Ishida (Unknown)**

Not much it known about Ishida. He is thickheaded and stubborn, and it often seen in the same area as Nanao and Kakashi. He also looks up to Kakashi, almost as a father figure or sensei.

**Age: **21

**Rank: **Chunnin

**Odd note: **Ishida is more of a background character. He doesn't really have a place in the story accept to entertain Kakashi (Ebil) I felt bad for making him and Nanao this way, so I indeed do plan to give them more time and bigger parts in the story.

* * *

**011 Nanao (Unknown)**

Like Ishida, not much is known about her. She seems quite bright and dislikes it that Kakashi is always lazing about, when he should be acting like a jounin and helping around the village. She sees Ishida as a younger brother.

**Age: **17

**Rank: **Chunnin

**Odd note: **Also like Ishida, her name comes from Bleach. I was watching Bleach when I made both of them. Her personality also resembles that of the Bleach Nanao, and she seems to get annoyed with Kakashi like Nanao gets annoyed with her captain.

* * *

**Wind**

* * *

**012 Paku (Isana Paku)**

As Gaara comments, Paku is one of the more violent women of the Sand village, her role model being Temari after all. Strong willed and stubborn, Paku was originally on a team with Kakeru, and then Sasuke joined their team when he was deployed to her village. She says that she can't stand the raven haired Uchiha, while really Paku is madly in love with him. She deeply respects Gaara and Hinata, saying that they are her saviors, for reasons still unknown.

**Age: **28

**Rank: **ANBU

**Odd note: **I had always intended to make Paku, but I had never intended to put her with Sasuke, for at the time, I still shipped SasukexSakura. After seeing how much they argued, I thought it seemed like a lovers quarrel, so I had her fall in love with the last Uchiha. Her love for him is different from Sakura and Ino's, for even though she loves him, there are times when she can't stand him. I find that so funny. XD

* * *

**013 Keju (Kutano Keju)  
**

Only seen in one chapter, Keju is described to be a serious man, a bit like Neji, and was even mentioned of being a personal student of Gaara's. He is in the ANBU and became such around the same time as Paku and Kakeru. More shall be revealed about him later.

**Age: **29

**Rank: **ANBU

**Odd note: **he was made because I needed some extras. But I love all my extras, so of course he and the others background characters will get more show time later on in the story.

* * *

**014 Shina (Tsubaki Shina)**

On Keju's ANBU team, she is seen as a younger woman who is still a bit new to the ANBU ranks. She doesn't talk much and doesn't think to fondly of Naruto or Sasuke.

**Age: **25

**Rank: **ANBU

**Odd note: **Sadly, she is another background character that shall be coming into light soon. Believe me, she and the others will get more view time.

* * *

**015 Makama (Izuno Makama)**

On Keju and Shina's team. He is described as a serious and silent character whom's face has yet to even be seen. The one chapter he was in, he just stared out the window absently.

**Age: **28

**Rank: **ANBU

**Odd note: **Another background character, same thing with all the others.

* * *

**016 Kakeru (Sumino Kakeru)**

On Paku and Sasuke's team. He is carefree and loves nothing more then teasing Paku and Sasuke. Under his happy exterior, Kakeru can be a bit suspicious of people he does not know, as well as very deadly if he is underestimated. He sees his teammates as close friends, and sees the others (Naruto and co) as his comrades. The only person he dislikes is Neji, for being so rude to Gaara. He is extreamly loyal.

**Age: **29

**Rank: **ANBU

**Odd note: **I designed Kakeru to get along well with Naruto, since both love to tease Sasuke. He is more like an elder brother to Paku. I based him of my friend Rick, who is goofy and like an older brother to me, since I am an only child. His serious side is also from Rick-nii-sama, for he can be pretty broody and stuff at times.

* * *

**017 Amagumo (Boufuuu Amagumo)**

Originally from the hidden cloud village, Amagumo was brought to Suna by Gaara (See the Violet Rose). He is incredibly loyal to Gaara, since he owes him so much. He feels no ties to his brother nor father back in the cloud village, and is unaware that he has a niece. In certain chapters, we see him as the one who most often is with Gaara during diplomatic meetings, or when there's a report to make. Some people even see him as the Kazekage's personal attendent at times.

**Age: **46 -he old XD-

**Rank: **Jounin

**Odd note: **Amagumo is probably the one OC I am most fond of. I just love him to death to be truthful!! He so kawaii!! Well, I came up with the idea for him when I was talking to my best friend about enemies that had become friends. Amagumo wasn't really a killer from the start, whihc made him easily become a trusted allie. I love Ammy-kun!! -huggles-

* * *

**018 Chongiru (Isano Chongiru)**

One of the ANBU under Temari's comande. He is one of the men who first brought Michiru and the gang to Temari when he found them in the forest. He seems to be a bit scatterbrained, and actually thinks very little of the wind mistress drinking sake. He has an interest in more diplomatic statures, which makes him a poor fighter in the battle forces.

**Age: **31

**Rank: **ANBU

**Odd note: **I made him to be a nuisance to Temari and to get into her hair. That is all I made him for. I wanted him to be scatterbrained and a bit weak, just to set my favorite kunoichi of the edge. That's funny to. XD.

* * *

**Cloud**

* * *

**019 Kumoashi (Boufuuu Kumoashi)**

Amagumo's older brother and heir to the cloud village, Kumoashi is deffinetly evil. He hates his younger brother and sees him as nothing but trash. Not like he loved his other brother either. He didn't seem to really care when he died. He wants his daughter to grow strong so that she can kill Gaara, who has crossed Kumoashi to many times for the cloud shinobi's pleasure. He cares not for his father, but only for his own selfish wants.

**Age: **51 -He oldER!-

**Rank: **Jounin

**Odd note: **I was at first going to have Kumoashi only, but then I thought that'd it would be interesting to see him with younger brothers, since he is such an uncaring character. I like how he turned out. He's completely evil. Nice.

* * *

**020 Koujin (Boufuuu Koujin -deceased-)**

The middle child of the Iwagakure brothers. He was simply a follower of his elder brother, and only did things under his influence. He died in the middle of the battle in Iwagakure. He was fighting Gaara and had the Kazekage in a corner, when his younger brother Amagumo took the hit, and then killed Koujin.

**Age: **39 -at death-

**Rank: **Jounin

**Odd notes: **I didn't like Koujin that much, and I needed a reason for the cloud village to hate Amagumo even more, so that's why I killed him. Right when I made him I didn't like him. I don;t know why...I just didn't. I'm glad I killed him.

* * *

**021 Buke (Boufuuu Buke)**

Barelly anything is known about him except that he is the leader of Iwagakure and father of Kumoashi, Koujin, and Amagumo. Also the grandfather of Akuma.

**Age: **-unknown-

**Rank: **Leader

**Odd notes: **He has none. -Yet-

* * *

**022 Akuma (Boufuuu Akume)**

The only daughter of Kumoashi. She is extreamly beautiful with her silky black hair and crimson red eyes. She can tell a person's whole history just by exchanging saliva, (Kissing). Her father and grandfather wish her to grow powerful so that she can eliminate the Kazekage, but Akume wishes to grow powerful so that she can confront Amagumo, fight him, and ask him why he killed Koujin and betrayed them all. Boy is she in for a surprise.

**Age: **14

**Rank: **Jounin

**Odd notes: **She's meant to be a flirt!! I based her of my Voldamort, that is what I call my mortal enemy at school, Megan. Although Akume is alot nicer then Megan, and she is also beautiful, while Megan UGLAY!! I like Akume better then Megan anytime of the day, hands down.

* * *

**023 Ekiden (Inako Ekiden)**

Ekiden has been Akume's friends for a long time, and in that time he has developed deep feelings for her. He feels sad that she thinks she must be alone in the world, since the sages predicted that she could not make it out of the war alive. When she leaves to find Amagumo, Ekiden is very upset for he could not confess his feelings for her.

**Age: **14

**Rank: **Chunnin

**Odd notes: **Based of my buddy Austin. Very sweet and always trying to get the girl he likes. When I made Ekiden, I at first was just going to have him there to tease Akume, but it developed into him being in love with her.

* * *

**Kages and Council**

* * *

**024 Shiroki Akusui **

The Mizukage and all around nice guy. NOT. He absolutly depises Gaara and everyone from the leaf village. Not to mention that he is a huge brown noser when it comes to the head elder. He is in league with the cloud and Sound, and it one of he many causes of the war.

**Age: **65 (He REEEEEALLY old)

**Rank: **Mizukage

**Odd note: **Mizukage not mine. Akusui is. Now that that is cleared up...I once did this short story for litterature class about all the Kages and their meetings they had. At this time, Akusui was not Mizukage, but a butler, who frightened the crap out of Kankuro and was accused of being a vampire by the sand jounin. Since these meetings are not shown in my stories, Akusui became the bastard Mizukage he is today.

* * *

**025 Motonoko Fukeru**

Fukeru is the head elder, meaning that he was once a kage of a village (Dunno which) and outlived all the others, so when he retired, he settled down as the head elder. A man with great knowledge and care for every village, Fukeru sees all the Shinobi as equals. He especially likes Gaara for how young he was when he became Kazekage, and often teases the redhead. He doesn't like it when Akusui insults the Kazekage.

**Age: **168 (seriously)

**Rank: **Head Elder

**Odd note: **I needed someone to keep all of the Kages in line. Someone old and wise, with years of experience. Sadly, Fukeru was the one I made up. I found a bit to goofy at first, but after some character development, he became a well suited head elder whom I am proud of.

* * *

**Sound**

**026 Rei (Yakushi Rei)**

Rei is the oldest son of Kabuto. He is the heir of the sound village, and is deeply respected by everyone in the village. He is described as being incredibly handsome. but serious with a stone face. He doesn't talk much. It is obvious that he cares for his little sister, but it this is hard for him to show since he is always so serious. But he does try to reveal his love for his sister in small ways, like asking her to join him for tea or brining her on his missions with him.

**Age: **18

**Rank: **Jounin

**Odd notes: **I love my Rei-kun!! I've always loved the quite, mysterious guys, like Gaara and Byakuya from Bleach. I love them all so much, I just had to make my own, and so Rei was born! I intended him to be a little colder, but it didn;t work out. I just wanted to give a shred of kindness.

* * *

**027 Nariko (Yakushi Nariko)**

The youngest of Kabuto's two children. Nariko is a bit shy and quiet, much more so then her elder brother. She feels that her father dislikes her for being as weak as she is, and she fears that Rei looks down on her because of her feeble abilities. Caring and gentle, Nariko loves her brother more then she loves anything else in the world, but is scared to tell him becuase of how much more good he is at everything then her.

**Age: **14

**Rank: **Chunnin

**Odd note: **I see Nariko and Rei's relationship closely resembling that of Byakuya and Rukia's relationship. I made Nariko shy however, instead of free willed and tough like Rukia. Nariko is much more humble then any other female characters I have created. This is why I like her.

* * *

**Other**

**028 Numorashi (unknown)**

Not much is known about this man except he lives of killing. He is a very violent person, a rouge of the hidden cloud. You'd think this would make him the sand and leaf's ally, but he doesn't care for allies. He protects himself, and just wants to kill. The last time we saw him was when Temari took him back to the sand to be put in prison. His condition is since then unknown.

**Age: **32

**Rank: **Rouge

**Odd note: **Zabuza. I made Numorashi, and I saw Zabuza. Except that Zabuza kind of went good in the end, while Numorashi, well, I just don't know about him yet. But still...he scares even me...

* * *

**029 INN Lady (Unknown)**

A very friendly old women who gives Michiru and the gang, as well as Gaara, shelter at her INN in the eastern forest in the land of fire. She is sweet, and is shocked when she discovers that Gaara is the Kazekage. She is a bit goofy and could be added as comic relife.

**Age: **62

**Rank: **Inn keeper -lol-

**Odd note: **We may not see her that often, but I've taking a liking to this old lady. She is actually a lot like my grandmother, and I designed her like that without even realizing I did so. Haha, how silly.

* * *

**030 Shinshuo (Slavedriver)**

The INN keeper who took Michiru in for Gaara and Hinata. He did so not out of the kindness of his heart, but because Tsunade ordered him to, and if he had refused, she'd of kicked him out of the land of fire and into enemy territory. He hates kids, so its odd to see him raising so many orphans in one small building. His current location and condition are unknown.

**Age: **52 (?)

**Rank: **Inn Keeper

**Odd note: **Hm...I made this guy and I already disliked him on the first chapter. But he is based of my first grade teacher. He was a total bastard, and we even called him slavedriver. Glad I remember.

* * *

**In closing...**

So that's it! This has been the Character index!! Damn, this is over 4,00 words. This shall not be the last character index however. There shall be more as Characters advance, grow, and more OC's are introduced. My goal is over 50! . But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and aren't mad at me for not giving you a filling chapter. I just needed to give my brain adn rest yah know? The next chapter is going to be good, I promise you all that. So I am glad that you have taken the time to read about all my beloved OC's, and I hope you enjoyed it! Happy April fools day!! -Slams cake in everyone's face- Hawhaw.

* * *


	39. A horse named Ramen?

**Chapter….eh….I forget what chapter this is, but anyway….EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OMG!! Itachi-kuuuun, I knew it, I just knew it!! Those of you whom have read chapter 397 will get it!! OMG I'm freaking out!!**

**I love Kishi-sensei even more now!! HAHA!! You're fault Sasuke bastard!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE WHOOOOOOOOOOO!! I can't wait for the next chapter! –Bouncing up and down-**

**Oh, and sorry for taking so long to update. I have been SOOOOOO bust lately…**

**Ahem…anyway, please read the chapter…**

* * *

Gaara blinked slowly, staring across at Michiru, who was still asleep. As night had fallen, they'd stopped for a rest, and Michiru had quickly fallen into a deep slumber, but Gaara wasn't tired. Actually he was, but he just didn't feel like sleeping at the moment.

His eyes had stayed locked on his son the whole time, from when the moon had risen, till now when it was hanging in the mid point of the sky.

Thoughts whizzed about in his brain like a hurricane. He kept his lips tightly closed, to make sure no questions raged out and awoke the sleeping preteen.

He wanted to get back to the village quickly.

He had been away for far too long…

He wanted to see Hinata again…

And he knew more then anything that Hinata wanted to see Michiru, and he wanted to see her.

The redhead crossed his arms and rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward slightly, but still not taking his eyes of Michiru.

Gaara frowned slightly. He edged forward quietly until he was kneeling right beside the boy. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he examined the boy's face closely.

Of course Michiru would be mistaken for a younger version on himself; he looked just like Gaara had at that age, minus the Ai kanji and insomnia eyes. But he had the same bright red hair that fell into his eyes gently, and the same pale skin. Even a similar eye shape.

But he knew that when those eyes opened, they were the luxurious, beautiful silver color that was just like Hinata's. Those eyes…which could tame a stormy sea, and befriend the fiercest of beasts…

The eyes he had fallen in love with.

He saw Michiru's lashes twitch slightly, his face tense for a moment, then relax again. He was having a dream?

Gaara frowned. It must have been hard, growing up alone, especially with that dock keeper…Once Tsunade had introduced the Kazekage and Hyuga heiress to the man, the two had begun to have their doubts…

He knew it now…

Michiru should off grown up in the village. Who cares what Tsunade said…he should have been there.

_"I'll be happy when this damned war is over, so out cute little nephew can come home!"_

He had herd Temari say that to Kankuro once, when he found them at the Miso stand…

"What a moron…" He murmured, "What a moron I am…"

"Mmm…" Michiru shifted slightly under his blanket. His lips parted slightly to let out a small sigh, before he lay still again.

Gaara stared at him.

Hesitantly, he reached his hand out slowly and then paused as if he was going to draw back. Holding his breath, he reached forward again and gently brushed the red bangs away from Michiru's eyes.

The boy shifted slightly and opened his eyes a bit.

Gaara quickly drew his hand back, surprised.

"Mm? Gaara…-san?"

"I-"

A loud neigh filled the cave they were in.

Michiru sat up, his silver eyes wide, "What was that?" He looked at Gaara, his face slightly perplexed.

Gaara got to his feet and straightened his jacket, "C'mon," He murmured, ducking out of the cave. He herd Michiru following behind him.

As they stepped out they realized that the sun had just risen, but the area around was different from the day before. It seemed like a traveling horse sail had stopped to try and do some business around here.

They could tell because about eight horses were tied to a post, and one was being examined by a wealthy looking traveler.

"A horse sail?" Michiru looked up at Gaara slowly, "When did this happen?" He asked.

Gaara shook his head, "I don't know."

An awkward silence settled in the air.

It was still hard for the two redheads to hold a proper conversation between each other, so…

"HEY! Are you two looking to buy a horse!?"

They looked around to see a portly man, the one who had been showing of the horse to the traveler, had hurried over to them, his lips bearing a huge grin under his mustache.

"Um, no thank you, we were just-"

But man ignored Gaara. He pulled over the black steed and looked down at Michiru, still grinning, "What a strapping young man! Gonna join the armies someday, huh? Well a good solider needs a good steed, and this my lad is the perfect one!"

He grabbed the redhead under the arms and lifted him onto the sky black stallion.

"W-whoa h-hang on!" Gasped Michiru, shocked that the horse was so tall. What if he fell-

As if he had teleported, Gaara was beside the horse and lifting Michiru down from the black creatures back. He placed him back on the ground before turning to the horse dealer, eyes narrowed into a glare.

The man flinched and fell silent.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Gaara asked in a murderous tone to the man, "Lifting a child that's never ridden a horse before onto one, a stallion none the less."

The man said nothing, still shocked.

"You don't like horses then?" Michiru asked quietly.

"I'm not used to them. We don't have them in the desert."

"S-so you're from the sand village then?" Asked the dealer, who had seemed to regain his voice after a few minutes.

"That's right, we're heading back to it now," Said Gaara. His hand and voice seemed to act before his brain. He placed one hand lightly on Michiru's shoulder, "My son and I, that is."

He froze.

Michiru stared up at him, mouth slightly open.

"Hm, that so?" The man stroked the black horse's muzzle, "Well You must be a ninja then if you can move the way you did, sir. I herd that the Kazekage hasn't been in the village for months, and his wife is pregnant yah know…"

"Yes, that's why I need to get back."

The man looked around at him.

Gaara frowned, "I'm the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara."

"And I'M Michiru…" Muttered Michiru. Gaara glanced at him, "Um…"

"Y-yer the Kazekage Gaara!?" Gasped the dealer, taking one step back.

"Did someone say Gaara?"

They all turned around to see something reflecting the sun's golden light, and bright blue that matched the sky. A huge grin stretched the whiskers that were painted on the young man's cheeks.

"Naruto!?"

"Gaara!"

"…."

"Long time no see buddy!" Cried Naruto, rushing up and embracing the Kazekage, "It's been what, months? HA! You 'dun know how worried everyone's been about you man!"

"Naruto, I can't breathe…"

Michiru stared at them for a moment, his eyes slightly wide. Then it kicked in…"AH! Naruto-san!"

"Hm?" Naruto looked around and his eyes widened, "AAAH! Michiru!" He released Gaara and hurried over to him, "Hey, long time no see to you as well! Hey, you've gotten taller, not gonna be a shrimp like Gaara eh?"

"….Excuse me?" Growled Gaara.

"Hey wait…" Naruto looked at Michiru, then Gaara, and then Michiru again, "OH MY GOD GAARA YOU FOUND HIM!! Hey…" He knelt down to look Michiru straight in the eyes, "You know Gaara's 'yer dad, right?"

Michiru smiled slightly, "Y-yeah, my friend Arai already told me, then Gaara-san told me again."

"Gaara-'san'?" Naruto glared at Gaara, "You mean you ain't callin him daddy!?"

He received a glare from both.

"Okay but anyway," Naruto grinned at Michiru and pointed at himself, 'I bet he didn't tell you that I'm your godfather, did he? No, probably not, because Gaara's mean-"

"Naruto, what're you doing here anyway," Interrupted Gaara, shoving the blonde away from Michiru.

"Oh yeah," The Konoha ninja shrugged, "Tsunade-baachan called me back to the village. I was on my way when I stopped at this horse sellin place, and tagged along with 'um for a bit. Glad I did, because I ran into you two!"

"M-hm…"

"I even got a new friend…" Naruto whistled and a cream colored horse strode forward. It whinnied and nudged Naruto affectionately.

"You bought a horse…" Muttered Gaara.

"Yeah," Naruto grinned, "I named her, Ramen-chan!!"

"…."

"Gaara-san…?" Muttered Michiru, tapping the Kazekage's arm, "Why did you choose Naruto-san to be my godfather?"

"He's out friend and…" Gaara stared at the blonde for a moment, "Well, Hinata chose him, not me."

"Whazzat?"

"Nothing."

Michiru smiled and looked back at Ramen-chan, "She's a nice horse Naruto-san," He said quietly, stoking her muzzle.

Naruto smiled, "Oh, Gaara. It's still two more days to the sand village on foot. How are you guys gonna travel?" he asked, petting Ramen-chan.

"We'll walk," Said Gaara simply, "We can make it."

"Eh!?" Naruto glared at him, "But Hinata's been dyin to see ya! So have Temari, Kankuro, Baki, Matsuri, Sakura-chan, Paku-san, Sasuke, and and…and everyone else in the village! YEAH! Even Sasuke!!" He frowned, "Walking will take to long…" A smirk crossed his lips, "I've got it!"

"I don't like this…" Muttered Gaara, making Michiru blink in confusion.

"We can ride Ramen-chan!" The blonde declared, patting the mare's back, "She's one wicked fast horse, I can tell you that!"

"I'm not getting on that thing."

"Aw c'mon Gaara, the saddle'er protect you."

"I don't like horses."

"Don't listen to him Ramen-chan!"

Michiru watched the back and forth for a moment, before crossing his arms in a Gaara like way, "HEY!"

Both Gaara and Naruto fell silent, staring at him.

The preteen walked over to the two adults, and then looked at the horse, "I for one think it's a good idea. We'll be able to cut the time is takes to get to the village in half, and save daylight while we're at it, right?"

Gaara stared at him, shocked.

"Kid's gonna be a good strategist!" Said Naruto, smiling, "Alrighty then! I'll control the reins, Michiru, you can sit in the middle and Gaara will sit behind you. So if Ramen-chan bucks, you'll be the one to fall."

"What?"

"Let's go!" Naruto leapt onto Ramen's back and wrapped his hands into her reins, "C'mon Michiru, up you get!" He grabbed the boy's arm and helped him onto the horse's back.

Michiru gripped Naruto's waist tightly, his eyes wide with excitement. He was going to ride a horse, but not only that…

Soon he'd be back in the sand village, his place of heritage.

Gaara got onto the horse behind him and sighed angrily, "I really don't like this…" he murmured, grabbing onto Naruto's shoulders by reaching over Michiru.

"Ready you two?" Asked Naruto, grinning.

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"C'mon Ramen-chan, go!" Naruto kicked the horse in the sides. She neighed and reared onto her hind legs, before dashing of, sending up a trail of dust behind her.

"WHOOOOOO HOOOOO!" Cried Naruto.

"This is so cool!" Yelled Michiru, though his voice was barely herd over the clopping of Ramen's hooves.

"I really, **REALLY** DON'T LIKE THIS!!"

* * *

"Keep up Nariko," Said Rei bluntly, landing on a tree branch not to far away from where his little sister was, slowly, making her way towards him.

"I-I'm sorry Nii-sama!" She panted, leaping onto the branch beside him.

When Rei had came up to her and told her that she to was to go on this important mission, Nariko's heart had started to flutter like a caged bird. This was a very vital mission…to take out the Kazekage, Hokage, and all of their father's old enemies…She gulped.

"What's the matter?" Asked Rei, glancing at her.

"N-nothing!"

He stared at her for a moment, "Let us take a break for awhile," He murmured, leaping down from the tree.

"O-ok…"

They stopped under the shelter of the canopy trees, where the shadows weighed down the darkness, so they could not be seen or detected by enemy forces. Nariko plopped down, leaning her back on a tree. She sighed and brushed the sweat from her brow. Why was she on this mission again?

She glanced at Rei who was taking a drink from their water source. He brushed his long black bangs back from his handsome face and looked at her.

She flinched and looked away.

"You seem nervous."

"N-not at all, Nii-sama," She murmured, "I…I just haven't been on a mission since-"

"Since you broke your leg," He finished for her.

"Y-yeah…"

About two years ago, during a mission, Nariko had fallen during a battle and badly injured her leg. If it hadn't been for Rei protecting her, she's have much worst injuries. She may even be dead.

This just made Kabuto even more disdainful towards her, and it also made him doubt she'd ever be a ninja.

Because of her injuries, the medics even said she's never fight again.

But she had recovered.

Her leg still acted up every now and again, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She just hadn't been out on a mission, jumping around like this for quite some time now.

Her eyes traveled back to Rei.

He had visited her a couple times week when she had been in the hospital recovering. He had just sat beside her bed, but never said a word. He would just stare of to the side, as if in his own thoughts, but it was like he still wanted to be there…

She blushed lightly.

"W-will it be hard to fulfill this mission?" She asked.

He looked at her.

Nariko flinched, "I-I'm sorry, that was a dumb question, of course it'll be hard…these are some of the s-strongest ninja in the great nations…ohhh…"

"Don't be nervous," Rei said quietly, not looking at her, "You'll only have to deal with the weaker ones."

"Oh yeah…right…"

Frowning, she looked away from her brother. So, she was so weak, he just wanted her to take out the weaklings, huh? Well, it was for the best. She'd just get in the way of his battles.

And of father's praise…

"You're crying?"

Nariko blinked and realized that Rei had knelt down in front of her, his violet eyes narrowed slightly. She also noticed that warm tears were slipping down her cheeks and onto her knees.

"O-oh! N-no…" She quickly raised a hand to brush them away-

"Here, hold still."

Rei held her face still with one hand, while brushing the tears away with his sleeve using the other, "is it the stress? Or is their something else on your mind?" He inquired quietly.

"I-I'm fine…" She muttered, blushing, "Really, u-um…t-thank you Nii-sama…"

He tilted his head to one side, then got to his feet, "Come, we should get moving. We've been here long enough."

"Yeah…"

The sound siblings leapt into the air and landed on the same tree branch. Nariko paused, watching as Rei leapt to the next branch.

Why was he being so nice?

What was going on?

Nariko frowned and looked at her feet. This was a mess. This whole war, this stupid mission, the whole thing was…

"Nariko, don't fall behind."

"Y-yes!"

She shook her head and leapt after her brother.

* * *

**HAWHAW!! Gaara-kun ish scared or horses!! So anyway, the deal with all the horses, yeah. I had horse back riding lessons today, and I rode this palamino named ginger –and the chestnut's name was goldy -.-…- and I told my mom she looked like ramen…**

**So I gave Naruto-kun a horse, and the moron named her, Ramen-chan!! Gaara hates horses…but he loves Michi!!**

**Michiru: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!**

**Hehe…**

**Shino: I'm in the next chapter a lot. **

…**.**

**Hotaru: Be prepared to learn more about me…**

**Don't give it away you two bug nerds!!**


	40. The final reunion

**Zomg so sorry it took so long to update!! School has been so hectic lately, but I am trying my hardest to update quickly, but so much homework!! –Passes out- Not only that, but I've been deep into my women's rights, club. Some of us at school just got fed up with perverted men online and offline so…yeah. MEEEEEEP!! We barely herd anything in the last chapter!! Itachi was a sacrifice? Eh? I think Tobi might rape Sasuke…I dunno…Anyway, just read, because I know you want to.**

* * *

Hotaru shook his head as he helped Inoue wrap a bandage around Akarui's injured arm. "You need to be more careful," He murmured, holding the bandage down so that Inoue could tie it.

They had just returned from a mission and Akarui had leapt out in the middle of the battle and injured his leg. They had helped him back to the village while Choji-sensei had gone of to make the mission report to Tsunade-sama. The three gennin were left to tend their injuries on their own.

"Well if I hadn't of gone in, we would've lost that good 'fer nothing bandit!" he growled, running his hand along Furo's ruffled fur. "So you two should be thanking me."

"Thank you for almost getting yourself killed," said Inoue dramatically.

Hotaru nodded in agreement.

He stuck his tongue out at both of them.

"Well at least you're alive," said Choji-sensei, walking up to them. "I just made the report, and Tsunade-sama went ahead and told Kiba about your recklessness, Akarui."

He frowned angrily.

"Don't give me that look," Choji-sensei scolded, "oh, and Hotaru. Your mother wants to see you back at the Aburame household."

"Yes sir," Hotaru got to his feet and adjusted his sun glasses, "Inoue-san, Akarui-san, I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, by!"

"See you bug-nerd."

He turned on his heel and leapt into the air, landing on the roof of a nearby building. He sprung up again, pushing of his toes, and leapt speedily from roof to roof. His spiky black hair billowed against the wind and his jacket flap back in the open breeze.

The Aburame household wasn't the fanciest clan home. Since the Aburame's were a large, but not very wealthy clan, the household was large, but not that fancy. About six houses connected into one, and the main building sat in the middle with the clan crest, a beetle, on the door.

The head of the clan and his family stayed in the house near the back of the arrangement, for protection reasons.

Hotaru leapt over the fence as well as the main building. He landed in the soft grass and walked toward the house at the back. The head of the clan's house.

His father, Aburame Shino, was the head of the clan.

The house, larger then the others had a large shed beside it, from which a loud buzzing sound was coming from. Across from the shed was a smaller shack that Hotaru immediately walked over. He knelt down before it and opened the door a crack.

"Hisae-chan?" he murmured, looking into the small, dark area.

A glittering black beetle, about the size of his hand, crawled out of the darkness. It looked around for a minute before its feelers found his hand. She clicked happily.

"Yes, I'm home," He said, putting one finger on her glorious shell.

On one walk through the woods, Hotaru and Shino had found an egg of an unknown species of bug. This was when Hotaru was barely old enough to enter the shinobi academy. They had taken the egg home and once it had hatched, the beetle before him now had crawled out.

She had taken an instant liking to Hotaru, and they had named her Hisae, since they found her on a very old tree.

It may sound weird to people who didn't like bugs, but she was his best friend in the village.

"Is mother in?" he asked.

She clicked once.

"Thank you," He brushed his hand against her back before getting to his feet, "Go ahead and find those plants you like. I'll see you in a bit." He walked inside the house as he herd her buzz away to find some lunch.

"I'm home," He called to the quiet house, setting down his big container carefully. He took of his jacket and placed it neatly on the couch.

"Hotaru-ku-WAAAAAH!"

There was an explosion from the next room.

He sighed, "Mother, you're going to hurt yourself one of these days," he murmured, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aaah, sorry sweetheart! I was just making a new medical potion!" A woman stumbled out of the kitchen, whipping a black material of her face. As she removed the towel, it was seen that her face was a beauty beyond compare.

Her doll like skin glowed in the darkness of the home, as well as her bright turquoise eyes. She had waist long, slightly curly black hair that glimmered in the dim lights. She smiled and put her hands on her hips. "So Choji-kun passed on the message, huh? Good!"

Hotaru nodded. His mother, Aburame Haya, was a medical ninja. She and his father had met on a mission once and had fallen in love. He was the result. "Yes, he told me that you wanted to speak with me."

He watched the smoke that came out of the kitchen for a moment. Although she was an incredibly skilled medic, like Sakura-sensei…she was a bit of a klutz.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Shino went out for a mission today while you were out on yours!" She smiled, "That man. He went on the mission with some newly appointed chunnin and nearly scared them out of their skin with his; I am the leader of this mission, speech!" She shook her head, "I swear…sometimes…"

Hotaru watched her mutter to herself for a moment, eyebrows raised.

"But anyway," Haya turned back to him, "I suggest you return to your training. I need to take these remedies to Ino-chan up at the hospital. She's in charge since Sakura-chan is in the sand village."

"Do you need help?" He inquired.

"Eh?" She smiled at him, "Hotaru, we raised you so well! Thank you. If you could carry this here pot, it would make the whole thing a lot easier."

"Of course," he murmured, picking up the pot while the grabbed the bag with the remedies in it.

"Great, then let's go!"

They leapt across the rooftops, the wind blowing through their black hair as they soared from roof to roof, like eagles. The sky was a bright robin's egg blue and the village was peaceful. This was an odd thing to see indeed, since they were in the middle of a war. The village at peace, it was nice for once.

The two Aburame clan members landed at the door of the hospital in time to see Tenten walking out with Sai.

"Hello Tenten-san, Sai-san," Sang Haya, waving, "We just brought these remedies for Ino-chan-"

"She's not here," said Sai.

"Huh?"

"She went to the sand village not to long ago," Tenten clarified, "The sand's shinobi front line were just pulled back to allow another line in, and there are a lot of injuries, to much for Sakura to handle. So Tsuande-sama sent Ino to back her up." She motioned at the box in Sai's arms and the papers in her own. "We're covering for them, along with Shizune-san."

"Oh, then I guess we should give these to you," Haya Said, her smile not faltering, "Here," She handed the package she had to Sai.

Hotaru handed the pot to Tenten.

"Thanks," Said the Kunoichi, nodding at them both, "here Sai," She stacked the pot on his pot and package. "You can take those back inside. I'll go get Shizune-san."

"Oh….Joy…" Growled Sai, turning carefully and walking back into the hospital.

Hotaru wondered if his arms would fall of.

* * *

Ino hurried into the sand village and slid to a stop, kicking up dust around her feet as she did so. She looked around the large village, shielding her pale blue eyes with one hand, "Huh…" Suddenly she spotted a familiar figure.

"Sasuke-kun!"

She darted forward and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, "Long time no see, Sasuke-kun!" She squealed, cheeks pink.

"I….Ino?" Muttered the Uchiha, trying to unhook her arms from his neck.

"You don't know how much I've missed you!" She swooned, "but finally, Tsunade-sama deployed me here! It must be fate, meaning that we're to be togheth-"

"Hey!"

Ino looked up to see a woman, about her age, walking towards them. Her long copper hair and silver-blue eyes stood out against the pale sand of the village. Ino frowned at the woman and turned back to Sasuke with a smile.

"Uchiha, I thought I told you to take these documents to head quarters?" The woman growled, walking up beside Sasuke.

Ino gawked at her, "You can't speak to Sasuke-kun that way!"

The woman glared at her, "Since I'm his team captain, I think I can. Who're you anyway?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and finally pushed Ino away from him, "This is Yamanaka Ino, from the leaf village. She said she was deployed to help Sakura out. Ino, this is Paku. She's the captain of the ANBU team I was assigned to."

"That so?" Ino crossed her arms and glared at Paku.

"Yes, and Sasuke, you have work to do! Which you should be doing, instead of floundering with an old girlfriend of yours!" Paku hissed, her blue eyes glinting angrily.

_I find that a compliment. _Ino thought sourly.

"Girlfriend!?" Growled Sasuke, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"What?" Gasped Ino, looking upset.

"Since when were you my girlfriend?" He asked, turning to look at her.

Ino stared up at him, frowning.

"Whatever!" Paku slammed the stack of papers into Sasuke's arms. She turned on her heel and stomped away, fists clenched at her sides.

"Paku!" Sasuke called after her, but she didn't turn around. He sighed and shook his head.

"Well, now that that's over-"

"I need to go Ino," Said Sasuke quietly, shuffling the papers in his arms, "I better get this work done before…" He frowned, "I'll see you around."

"But Sasuke-kun!" Cried Ino, stopping him, "I came all this way to see-…er, to help out, and you just walk of?"

"Look," he glanced over his shoulder at her, "Paku is really temperamental. I've been on her team for about three months now, so I should know. She's already pissed enough, even though I can't understand why. I don't want to make her any angrier by making her wait for me to do this work, considering I have to go on missions with her on a regular basis," he looked away, "It's complicated Ino."

She stared at him.

He just shook his head, "I'll see you," He pressed down in the sand and leapt into the air and vanished.

Ino sighed angrily and kicked the dirt.

"Ino?"

She looked around to see Sakura walking towards her, a man with black hair tied into a braid following beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura inquired, smiling.

"Tsuande-sama sent me," She grumbled, "Said that you would need some help around the hospital."

"That's great, we've got a lot of injured men and Sakura-san's been pushed to the edge," said the black haired man.

She looked at him curiously.

"Oh, this is Kakeru-san," Sakura told her, motioning at him, "he's on Sasuke-kun's ANBU team, along with Paku-san. She's-"

"Yeah, we've met," Ino growled, "I was greeting Sasuke-kun, and she came in with her ugly mug and ruined the whole romantic moment!" She looked at Sakura, "Isn't that just rude!?"

"Oooh…" Sakura frowned at Kakeru.

"What?"

"Well Ino, it's complicated-"

"You sound like Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura made a strange face, "Ino, you see…well…"

"Saaaaaakuraaaaaaa!"

They turned to see Kankuro racing up to them, looking out of breath, "Sakura, we need you, now!!"

"What is it?" She inquired.

"It's Hinata!" he gasped, his voice rising to a bit of a nervous squeak, "S-she…she's going into labor, and I don't know what to do! Temari's out on patrol, and I don't know what to do!"

"Then move, idiot!" Snapped Sakura, shoving him, "First thing is to get her to the hospital, duh! Ino, come help me!"

"Right," Ino's mind cleared as she leapt away toward Gaara and Hinata's house with Sakura.

Kakeru and Kankuro stood there in a thick silence.

"GAH! Hurry the hell up Gaara!" Cried Kankuro, hurrying after the medical ninja. Kakeru followed him.

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick," Gaara growled, shaking his head as Ramen galloped along the sand.

"Well sorry mate," Said Naruto apologetically, "but riding through the desert is going to be bumpy-"

"Just shut up."

Michiru looked over Naruto's shoulder and saw the top of the canyon that led to the village hidden in the sand. He frowned slightly. The sun had already begun to set, and he wondered if anyone would be awake. No, why was he worrying? It's not like their guards would attack them. He glanced over his shoulder at Gaara, whose light green eyes were focused on the canyon. There was a burning intensity in them. He couldn't help but stare.

He flinched at Gaara noticed his gaze and looked down at him, perplexed, "What is it?" he inquired.

Michiru said nothing and looked back at the canyon wall.

"That's it," The Kazekage murmured. "I can't imagine how happy Hinata will be," he breathed, more to himself then Michiru.

"She'll be a right bundle of joy, that's what she'll be!"

The younger redhead smiled slightly at the thought of the kindly face of Hinata, his mother.

Now he understood the retrained way she had looked at him when he had last been here. He wondered how painful it was for her, seeing him, but not being able to say anything.

"Speaking of which," Naruto smiled over his shoulder at Gaara, "It's almost time for her to have baby number two, ey?"

"She's that far along?" gapped Michiru.

"You didn't tell him!?"

"I did to!" Objected Gaara, "Just not how far along she was…"

"Wow, and you call me scatterbrained.

Michiru ignored their argument, lost in his own thoughts.

"Ah, looky there!" Naruto pulled Ramen to a trot as they approached the gate, where Sasuke and Shikamaru were standing on guard duty. Both looked up in shock as the horse stomped to a halt.

"N…Naruto?"

"Gaara!?"

"Hey guys!" cried the blonde, waving.

The Kazekage got gratefully of the horse, swaying for a moment before helping Michiru down, "never again…" he muttered, rubbing his head.

"Oh thank god you got back when you did!" Moaned Shikamaru, smacking his hand to his face, "Temari just got back to, and she's been in a…" He paused as he spotted Michiru, "you…"

Sasuke blinked slowly. He glanced at Gaara, who had a slightly relived look on his face. Probably at seeing the village was alright. He frowned, remembering what Temari had told him after she had returned.

"Gaara found 'im!" Naruto cut in, ruffling Michiru's hair, "I was pretty shocked when I saw-"

"Never mind that," Sasuke cut him of, "Gaara, Hinata's gone into labor. About an hour ago."

"WHAT!?" Yelled all three at the same time.

Naruto blinked as Gaara rushed past him and vanished in a whirl of sand, "Well, he's quick to the bullet!"

"Naruto-san!"

They all looked down at Michiru, who stared at the three shinobi, his silver eyes serious, "Where's the hospital?"

"Oh, right," Naruto grabbed his hand, "try to keep up."

"Naruto…what's with the horse?"

"See you Shikamaru, Sasuke!" Yelled Naruto, darting of into the village, pulling Michiru along behind him. They dashed through the village, almost knocking over a few villagers in their haste.

Michiru looked ahead as a large building loomed over them. He frowned as he noticed a sign above it, reading hospital.

His eyes narrowed and he forced all of his energy into his legs, and pulled ahead of Naruto.

"Damn…" The blonde shinobi shook his head slowly, "The kid's got speed!" he smiled and followed.

As Michiru raced into the hospital, he collided with Temari and almost knocked the kunoichi flat of her feet.

"Temari-san!" He panted, stopping in his tracks.

"Michiru!" She quickly hugged him, 'Oh, I'm glad I found you! Gaara raced past me and told me that he brought you home, but he didn't brief me with the details. I was getting ready to come find you!"

"H-hey Temari," Naruto said, catching up to them. He bent over, completely out of breath.

"When did you get here?" Before he could answer, Temari just shook her head, "Come on," She said, placing a tender hand on Michiru's shoulder, "I'll take you to Hinata's room. I don't know what's going on right now, but…" She frowned and ushered him forward, "C'mon, hurry up now!"

They hurried through the halls, Naruto trudging after them, still out of breath.

Michiru felt as though he to was out of breath. His heart was pounding fiercely against his ribcage. He swallowed to calm himself down. Suddenly remembering something that Gaara had said, he looked at Temari as they ran, "Where are my friends?"

"Huh?" She smiled at him, "Gaara told you then? Don't worry. It's late, so they're probably asleep. They've been staying with Amagumo."

He frowned, "Hiraku to?"

She nodded, smiling.

His heart skipped a beat, "That's good…" He breathed.

Temari slid to a stop, Michiru almost tripping and ramming into her. Naruto tried to stop in time, but knocked both flat of their feet.

"Crash landing!" Called Kankuro, who was leaning on a wall beside a door. He blinked, "Eh? Michiru?"

The redhead sat up and stared at his uncle for a moment.

The puppet master smiled at him, "Long time no see!"

Michiru smiled.

"What's happened?" Panted Temari, looking at her brother. She looked around at Baki, Matsuri, and Amagumo, who were all sitting on the waiting benches by the door.

Matsuri answered her, "We don't know. Gaara-sama came running in and ran into the room, but nothing has happened since. That was about twenty minutes ago." She added.

Temari helped Michiru and Naruto to their feet, "So silence otherwise?"

Baki nodded slowly.

She frowned worriedly, "I hope that's not a bad sign…"

Michiru noticed that Baki and Matsuri were staring at him. He brushed the dirt of his pants and bowed to the two experienced shinobi.

"So Gaara found him then?" Murmured Baki, smiling warmly at Michiru.

Matsuri beamed.

Temari smiled and nodded slowly, "yeah…"

"My head hurts…"

As Naruto said this, the door opened and Sakura walked out. There was the sound of crying from the room behind her. She blinked in surprise at seeing Michiru and Temari standing in the hallway, Naruto beside them.

"When did you…" She shook her head and smiled, "Never mind…"

"Is Hinata all right?" Asked Kankuro, looking around at the pink haired medic. The crying reached his ears, and a small smile twitched his lips.

"I think it is only fair that Michiru goes in first," Noted Temari, placing her hand gently on his head.

"M-me….?" He said, slightly shocked.

"But of course," Temari smiled lovingly at him, "Don't you agree, Sakura?"

The medical ninja smiled, "yes, I do Temari-san." She stepped aside, green eyes bright, "Go on Michiru-kun."

He took a breath before moving forward slowly. He glanced at Sakura before walking into the small room. He looked at the sight before him.

Lying in the bed, looking utterly exhausted, was Hinata. Her luxurious dark violet hair was slightly dulled, but glowed in the light none the less. Her silver eyes, just like Michiru's stared lovingly down at a small bundle she held in her arms.

Sitting on the bed beside her was Gaara, his pale green eyes focused as well on the bundle, a pondering expression on his pale face. The Kazekage looked up as he herd footsteps and spotted Michiru.

Michiru blinked in surprise as a warm smile crossed Gaara's lips.

He placed his hand lightly on Hinata's shoulder, causing her to look up from the bundle. Her confused frown was suddenly replaced by a joyous smile.

"Michiru…" She murmured. Her voice sounded weak.

He walked forward at a small gesture from Gaara. He stopped at the edge of the bed and stared at Hinata, not sure what to say.

Hinata just smiled at him and ran her free hand gently down the side of his face, "I'm so glad Gaara found you…" She pulled him into a one armed hug, "I'm so glad…" He felt warm tears plip onto his shoulder.

Michiru smiled slightly.

As she released him, he glanced at Gaara.

The redhead was staring at him, "Well…you're home now, I suppose…"

"Yeah…"

Michiru looked down at the bundle Hinata was holding in her arms. She must of noticed, for she pulled the top of the blanket down a little.

This revealed the slightly pudgy face of a tiny baby.

It had a thin layer of dark violet hair like Hinata's, and seemed to have fallen asleep.

"You're new little sister," Hinata told him, her eyes brimming with tears once more.

"….S-sister?" He stared at the baby, throat dry.

"My life is utterly ruined," Muttered Gaara, but he was still smiling at Hinata. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Michiru stared at the two of them for a moment, before looking back at the tiny baby. She made a little noise before shifting in the blanket, and blinking her eyes open slowly. They were pale green, only a little darker then Gaara's green eyes. She gawked at Michiru.

"Here."

He flinched as Hinata lifted the baby and placed her gently in his arms, "There now, mind her head…" She showed him where to place his hands.

Gaara watched.

"Why don't you name her?" Hinata inquired, smiling at him.

"Huh?" He looked up at her, then at Gaara.

The Kazekage nodded slowly, "Go ahead. She's your little sister after all…"

Michiru looked at the two of them then back down at the tiny baby, "Um…" He pondered it for a moment, "Okay, I think…" He blinked as the baby made a gurgling noise and blinked at him slowly. He nodded, "Aki."

Hinata smiled, "That's perfect, Michiru."

Gaara smiled slightly, "Yeah…"

Michiru looked at the two of them, his parents. His mother and father. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto peeking in, all three smiling brightly. His aunt, uncle, and godfather…He looked back down at Aki. And now his little sister.

He had a family now. He had a home…

* * *

"Is that so?" Kabuto glanced up from his drink and stared at the sound shinobi that had reported to him, "the Kazekage and his wife finally had their second child, and the first is back in the village?"

"Yes sir," Replied the ninja, bowing his head in respect, "We just go the report. We were surprised at how quickly the news came to out ears."

"Hm…" Kabuto stared into the depths of his goblet, seeing his eyes reflecting in it, "Very well. Any news on my son and that little weakling?"

"Rei-sama and Nariko-sama?"

"Who else, idiot?"

The ninja looked down quickly, "N-no sir, no word has yet to reach our ears of your children. We presume they are still in the land of rice patties, or just entering the land of fire."

"Don't, 'presume' you fool!" Snarled Kabuto, hurling the glass at the man, "Use a tracker to pinpoint their location, and then inform me! Do you want me to kill you for idiocy!?"

"N-no sir! I beg your forgiveness sir!" he bowed, forehead touching the cold concrete flooring.

Kabuto stared at him for a moment, eyes narrowed, "Very well, you are forgiven for your incompetence." He laced his fingers together and glared over them at the man, "I suggest you leave, immediately."

The shinobi bowed one more time and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Kabuto rose slowly to his feet and walked over to a mirror. He pulled down his black hood to reveal his destroyed face. Half his own, half, lord Orochimaru's. He smiled wickedly.

"Hehe…my lord, your plan is in motion…" He laughed allowed. The symphony of insanity echoed around the room, reflecting of the walls.

He lowered his head and stared back into the mirror. His smile faltered, "Rei is definitely powerful…" He murmured, "But that Nariko, she is nothing of much concern."

He stared at the wall for a moment, "But I am worried my lord, that Rei may grow to powerful. Do you think he might try to overthrow me?"

Silence.

"…." He frowned and pulled his hood back over his head, "yes…yes I agree…" He turned and stared at the ceiling, "We shall see how it plays out."

* * *

**-Faints- There's your chapter everybody!! I brought it all together, Michiru's back, and Gaara has a daughter!! BUMBUMBUUUUUUUUM!! Welcome little Aki-chan!! I first thought it was just a guy name, but then I learned it was unisex. –Shrugs- Anyway, the next chapter will be the start of some new happenings. More Rei and Nariko, some new characters, some SasuxPaku drama, Ino gets her ass shoved into a bear's mouth –not really- oh, and what did you all think of Shino's wife? –Giggles- I showed my guy friends a pic of her, and their like, "OMFG!! Shino has a hawt wife!!" XD So, as for Hinata not freaking out about Michiru being home, hey people, she just had a baby! She's exhausted!! Next chapter will be more Sabaku family fun, believe me. Anyway, until next time, Zuki-chan out!**


	41. To be of use

**Part 2**

**(Sorry it took so long, my keyboard broke) Yes folks, part two of the Prophecy of the black sand has begun! Michiru is home, Gaara and Hinata are together again, little Aki had entered the pages of my heart, and Naruto has serious diarrhea!! …..um….He drank spoiled milk again. ;……anyway, this points out that some new events are going to be taking place. Like part 1 was mainly about Michiru finding his home and parents. Well now he's gone and found them, so some new stuffs have to start happening. We shall start the night of the last chapter, so…Let us begin!! –Flies away-**

* * *

The pale moonlight filtered into the room through the open window, causing a mystical white glow to dance gently through the darkness. The silence of the night bore its way into the ears of the Kazekage Gaara, who stood in the shadows of the hospital room. In the bed before him was his wife Hinata, sleeping peacefully. In her arms lie a tiny bundle with a baby inside. His newly born daughter, Aki. And sitting in a chair beside the bed, his head resting on the edge of the comforter was his older son Michiru, fast asleep. His older siblings, Temari and Kankuro, had already gone home and were probably in bed.

Gaara was the only one still awake. His mind was too troubled at the moment to sleep. He glanced at Michiru, Hinata, and Aki. He crept to the door without making so much as a breeze. He opened the door slowly, to be sure not to make a sound. He glanced over his shoulder at them once more, before stepping out into the hall, shutting the door silently behind him. The hospital was silent.

He moved over to a window and, using his chakra, leapt out of it and connected his feet to the wall. He climbed until he reached the top of the hospital. With a grunt, he leapt onto the solid roof.

The moon shone in the midnight sky, like a claw hanging in the darkness.

He sighed and rubbed his head, trying to take in everything that had happened in these last few months.

Twelve years ago, about six months after he and Hinata got married, Hinata became pregnant with their now twelve year old son, Michiru. Since they were in the middle of a war, the Hokage, Tsunade, had figured it best if Michiru grew up away from the land of shinobi, and not know that Gaara and Hinata were his parents. Only wanting to protect him, the two of them had agreed. Michiru had grown up at an INN between the land of fire and the land of waves. He had gained the friendship of the boys Arai and Debu, as well as the girl, Hiraku. But after the INN was attacked and destroyed, the four of them ran away, in search of somewhere safe. Gaara's elder sister, Temari, had found the small group and brought them to the village. Although he wanted to, Gaara couldn't reveal the secret to Michiru, and it tore himself and Hinata up inside.

Shortly after, Michiru and his friends ran away from the safety of the village. Along with the help of his closest friends and allies, Gaara set out in search of his son, to tell him the truth. Both of them went through hard times, and ferocious battles. Michiru had even met the over exuberant girl, Akina, and befriended her, while Gaara had discovered more about the war. During all this, his wife Hinata had been pregnant with their second child. A few days ago, after many turmoil's, Gaara had found Michiru, and brought him home. That same day, just yesterday, Hinata had given birth to little Aki. Now all was complete.

But it was all not over.

Gaara looked up at the sliver of moonlight that hovered in the sky. The war was still bearing its weight down upon the world. Now Kabuto had revealed himself, meaning that the two allied nations, the only ones that separated themselves from Kabuto and the sound Ninja Kumoashi's plots, were trapped between a rock and a hard place.

The Hokage and the Kazekage, Tsunade and Gaara, had to lead their villages through the battles, and both leaders knew, that sacrifices would be the price to pay, to keep their lands free.

But that didn't mean that they would give in.

No, they could never give in.

Gaara looked up slowly as the first scarlet rays of dawn bled across the sand and into the village. The sun would be up soon, and the moon would take its place below the dunes.

He turned and started to head back down to the hospital room where Hinata, Michiru, and Aki were, but he stopped in his tracks as a strange feeling washed over him, like a wave washing over the shore.

Blinking slowly, he frowned in agitation.

It was a feeling that was not new to him. Pure worry. Something was out there, bigger then whatever it was Kumoashi was planning. Was it Kabuto? He looked over the horizon, green eyes narrowed in the new arrival of the sunlight.

There was something bigger going on here, he just knew it. Sooner or later, they'd all have to face it, whatever it was.

* * *

"MICHIRU!!"

He yelled in shock as Debu and Akina tackled him, sending the three of them falling onto the hospital floor.

The sun was high in the sky now, and his friends, not knowing he was there, had come to visit Hinata and well…boy had they had a shock when they saw him standing there.

"We missed you! I'm so glad you're ok!" Cried Akina, hugging him tightly.

"I told you he wouldn't die!!" Laughed Debu.

"Say what now?"

Arai smiled at him from the doorway, "Well Michi, looks like we were right about you all along, huh? You can take care of yourself."

Michiru smiled gratefully at him. He shoved Akina and Debu of and got to his feet. He blinked and turned to face his mother, Hinata, who was giggling. "Don't laugh," he said in a small voice.

"Michiru?"

He turned to see a familiar face walk into the room. Her long blonde hair was tied into a ponytail and was tossed across her shoulder. Her blue eyes lit up as she saw him. Hiraku smiled, "Long time no see."

"Yeah…" murmured Michiru, smiling at her.

"We really thought you might die," Cried Akina dramatically, hugging him. "I thought a bear might eat you!!"

"….Bear?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Inquired Hinata, looking at Michiru.

"What!? No!!"

"Yes I am!!"

"NO!!"

"Heeeeey, quiet down you lot!"

They looked up to see Naruto leaning on the door, arms crossed. Gaara stood behind him, a bleak look on his face.

"Naruto-san!" Said Michiru, finally prying Akina of him.

"Yo!" he smiled, "Seems like your friends found yah, huh?" He walked in and looked at Hinata, "I have to get going. Tsunade-baa-chan wants me back in the village for one reason or another. Sasuke and Sakura are staying though, Ino as well. She refuses to leave."

"That'd be like her, since Sasuke-kun is here," Agreed Hinata, nodding slowly.

"Sasuke…is he that creepy guy with the red eyes?" Inquired Hiraku, helping Michiru up from the floor.

"Yes," Murmured Gaara, "he's from the Uchiha clan. Those eyes of his are an eye technique called, Sharingan."

"Sounds dangerous," Muttered Arai.

"Very."

"Well, better be heading out," Said Naruto, waving at them all, "See you Gaara, Hinata, Michiru and Company!" he looked at Aki, who was asleep in Hinata's arms and smiled, "Bye!" he turned and leapt out the nearest window.

"C'mon Michiru," Said Hiraku after a moment, grabbing his arm, "Last time we didn't have much time to explore, but now there are some cool things you have to see!"

She smiled slightly. She had tried her best to push what that girl, Akume, had said to the back of her mind. Michiru was her friend, and she wasn't going to let that cloud ninja ruin it.

"Um…" Michiru looked at Gaara.

The Kazekage stared at him for a moment, "Go on," he said, with a simple jerk of his head.

Before Michiru could even get another word out, his friends yanked him out of the room, talking excitedly.

"What a rowdy bunch," Murmured Hinata, laughter in her silver eyes.

"Mm…that village will never be peaceful again."

She chuckled lightly, "Don't be so negative Gaara…I'm sure that, with time, the villagers will learn to enjoy a little bit of chaos and noise."

"Yeah, but I won't," He said, almost sadly, "it's going to be hell getting work done from now on."

* * *

Sasuke looked up from sharpening his kunai to see Paku walking of towards the training grounds. He sighed heavily, glancing away for a moment. The other day, she had seen Ino hugging him, and she had taken it the wrong way. Apparently, somehow, he had insulted her, now she refused to even look at him.

He really needed to fix things between them. Kakeru was on a mission, so his help was beyond accepting. Sasuke had to do this on his own. If only he knew how to start.

He sighed and broke into a jog to catch up with her, "Paku, Paku!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned. Instantly, her blue eyes narrowed and she turned away from him, "What do YOU want?" She hissed ice in her voice.

"Really," he growled, "I don't get what your problem is."

She stopped and face him, eyes burning with cold fire, "Wow Sasuke, and I thought you were supposed to be a genius! Guess all the sayings about the Uchiha clan were wrong!"

"Don't talk like that!" he snapped, "Ino just hugged me! She hasn't seen me in a while. Why the hell did you get so riled up?"

"Why would I…?" For a moment, he thought something hurt was reflected in her eyes, "God dammit you are such an idiot!" She shouted.

He shook his head at her, "you're the one acting like a-" But he couldn't finish his statement for Paku flung the book she had been carrying at him with such force, that when he dodged it, it hit a rock and left a hole in it.

"I'm not acting like an idiot Sasuke!" She practically screeched, making some villagers look up in shock, "You are! You're so oblivious you can't even tell when someone is in l-" She cut herself short, eyes wide.

He stared at her.

She shook her head and turned to walk away.

"Wait-" He grabbed her wrist-

_WHACK!!_

Sasuke's black eyes were wide as the sound of a smack echoed around the village and die as it hit the canyons. A hand shaped mark had planted itself on his cheek. Paku's hand was still reeled back, ready to strike again.

He released her hand and turned his head slowly to look at her.

Her eyes were narrowed into a cat like glare, and her lips were pursed, ready to tell him out if she had to. The blue depths of her eyes swam with the many emotions that flowed out in that single smack.

"You…" He was at a lost for words.

"Don't talk to me, ever again!" She snarled, turning on her heel. She hurried away, one hand covering her eyes so that he could not see the tears that were pouring out of them.

Sasuke stood there, in the center of the village, everyone's eyes on him.

He didn't notice Michiru and his friends standing not to far away, staring at him with more shock then anyone else.

The Uchiha stood still for a moment longer, before turning and slowly making his way back to his apartment. His eyes stared blindly at the sandy earth as he walked. He lifted his hand and touched the place where Paku had smacked him. He knew she could off smacked him harder, why didn't she…? Or…why did she, in the first place?

* * *

"Woah," Said Arai breathlessly, "Did you see that?"

"Lover's quarrel, definitely."

Hiraku ignored them and placed her hand on Michiru's shoulder, "can I talk to you?" She asked quietly.

"Uh, sure," Murmured the redhead. He and Hiraku walked away from the others who were still talking about the scene they had just witnessed. The stood in the shadow of a sandy colored boulder and faced each other. "So, what's up?"

Hiraku quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, 'I'm sorry!" She cried, "So, so, so, so sorry! I shouldn't off left you guys! I was so scared on my own, but…but…"

"Hiraku, its fine," he said, smiling, "You're back with us now, and that's what matters-"

"No Michiru," She released him and smiled, tears swimming in her blue eyes, "it's not fine. Even though we're all back together, there's still a war going on…you're a main target, so is your father, a-ad Hinata-san…" She frowned, "I…I wasn't to be useful to you."

"You are," he told her, gripping her shoulders, "Hiraku you are useful to us." He smiled, "You're the light of our group."

She sighed and shook her head, "No…I've just been crying lately. I talked to Sakura-san about it earlier and…"

He frowned.

"I'm going to train to be a medical ninja," She told him, eyes determined, "I may know nothing about chakra, or ninjutsu, but I want to be useful. This seems the only thing I can do. Sakura-san agreed to teach me."

He stared at her.

"And you," She chuckled, "You need to talk to your father about being trained in the ninja arts. We both know you can. He knows you can. Talk to him, ok?"

Michiru stared at her for a moment, "yeah, you're right. I'll do that."

* * *

**-Still reflecting over Sasuke and Paku scene- Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!! Huh? Oh, right. Anyway, I liked this chapter. Especially the first part, and the Sasupaku part. And Hiraku, Hiraku is going to be taught by Sakuraaaaa-chaaaaan!! Anyway, I need to be going. You guys…the next chapter will be holding a big surprise, and I know one mystery ninja shall be VEEEEEEEERy happy! Until next time!!**


	42. Rokudaime

**Hahahaahahaha, chapter 42!! Three more chapters and I shall be ahead of the Violet rose!! –Grins-Ugh, I haven't felt good lately. I'm a little nervous, and a little excited. Thursday night we leave for Chicago, and Anime central!! In all actuality, I can't wait! I am so excited I might just explode!! But enough of that…on to the chapter!!**

* * *

Michiru stretched as he walked out of the hospital. The sky was dark, and the only light was coming from the pale moon and the streetlights scattered along the sand village's streets. It had been three days now since he and Gaara had returned to the village. Tomorrow, Hinata was going to be allowed to leave the hospital and return home. These past days he'd just been staying in the hospital with her, but tomorrow, he'd get to see where he was going to live from now on. He shivered with excitement at the thought. He'd barely seen Gaara lately either. According to Temari, he was busy catching up on his work up in his office.

That was understandable. Apparently he'd been searching for Michiru for six months before he had found him. He paused under one of the lights and looked around slowly. These past days he'd been exploring his new home with his friends, and by now, the entire village new of him, and greeted him with friendly words and respect when they saw him. He couldn't help but glow with pride when people compared him so much to his father…

He was about to turn and head to the south end of the village when he herd hushed voices from behind the rice stand where he usually stopped to eat. He hurried around a rock and peeked out from behind it to see two shinobi.

One of them had long white hair that fell down to his waist and pale blue eyes. His arms were folded across his chest as he stood in the dim light of the moon. The other man had mahogany brown hair, which fell down to about his shoulders; his dark blue eyes glittered slightly under the cat faced ANBU mask he wore. Michiru frowned and strained his ears to hear their conversation.

"...His mind is clouded by all that had happened lately," Said the white haired man bleakly. "You can tell by the way he's been spacing out these last three days."

"Mm…true," Murmured the brown haired man. "But Keju…don't you think he would of consulted in someone by now?"

The man, Keju, shook his head slowly, "I couldn't tell you, Makama. All I know is, he better get his mind in the right place, or else it will mean trouble for the village."

Trouble? Who were they talking about? Michiru frowned and stared intently out at the two men, silver eyes narrowed.

"And to think, there might be a spy in the village," Growled Makama, his eyes growing cold, "I just wish I knew who…"

Spy!? Michiru flexed his jaw and listened more carefully.

"Well, my prime suspect is that Michiru. I know he's Kazekage-sama's son, but something's suspicious about him."

Michiru's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Yes, he may have a fierce bite," Agreed Makama, "But he seems pretty empty minded."

Michiru clenched his teeth to keep himself from yelling out at these two men. How dare they accuse HIM of being a traitor! He didn't even know who these two were! Why on earth would they think this? And how dare they call hum dumb! He frowned.

"Don't let Kazekage-sama ever catch you saying that," Keju warned. "It may be against his better nature, but I wouldn't put it past him to-"

"I know, I know," Muttered Makama heatedly, "It's just-"

"Those are some pretty bold words you two."

They looked around to see a man that Michiru recognized. His long, dark grey hair that was tied back into a ponytail and those stormy gray eyes were oddly familiar. Amagumo walked into the light, a concerned look on his face.

"You shouldn't be talking like that," He told them both, "That's treacherous thinking, calling Sabaku-san's own son a traitor."

"We're not saying that he is," Makama said defensively, "We're saying he might be. There's no yes or no answer to it."

"I see no reason why Michiru-kun would be a traitor," Said Amagumo boldly, glaring at the two younger men.

"Of course you'd day that," Huffed Keju, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "You are oddly close to Kazekage-sama's family. Enough so that you know everything about them?"

"That's not true," Growled Amagumo.

"Humph, I wouldn't put it past you to be a traitor either," Keju added, with a simple sweep of his hand through his long hair, "You ARE from the cloud village after all."

Michiru had had enough. "Hey!" He snapped, stepping out from the shadows.

The three men turned around. Keju and Makama stared at him shocked, but Amagumo's face stayed calm under the circumstances.

"Ah, Michiru-san," Said Keju silkily, smiling down at him, "What are you doing out so late? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Michiru just glared at him, "And shouldn't you two be guarding the gate right now?" He said, remembering the discussion he had herd Temari and Gaara having about border patrols.

Keju and Makama glanced at each other uncertainly.

"Or you could just go against Gaara-san's orders," He said loftily, "I'll be sure to tell him-"

"We were just on our way there," Hissed Keju, glaring at him, "Come on Makama." They both turned and vanished into the night.

Michiru looked around at Amagumo, "Thick heads, huh?"

The man laughed lightly, "I knew you were there the whole time, Michiru-kun. I was wondering when you would reveal yourself. Seems I was wise to wait, huh?" He smiled.

"Yeah…" Michiru glanced in the direction Keju and Makama had gone, frowning seriously.

"Don't worry about those two," Amagumo told him, "They're a bit empty headed when it comes to respect, but they're loyal enough shinobi. Sabaku-san taught Keju himself, so if he acts up in any way, you know who can handle it."

Michiru nodded in slight agreement, not to sure about that Makama guy.

"As for Makama," Continued Amagumo, as if reading his thoughts. "He's under direct command of Temari-san, so he's not one likely to step out of line."

"That's good," Michiru glanced up at the sky. It was still dark, but he could tell that dawn was inching closer and closer. "Why do they think there's a traitor in the village?"

"I don't think they really do," Murmured Amagumo absently, "Everyone's a bit on edge at the moment." He smiled, "I'd better make sure those two got to their post," he bowed, "see you later, Michiru-kun!" He vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Michiru alone in the darkness.

He stared at the spot where the ninja had been for a moment, before turning and walking on. He headed toward the east, the only part of the village he'd yet to explore.

The only thing he knew about this part of the village was that Gaara visited it often. He didn't know why, so maybe he'd just find out for himself. Maybe he could forget the chilling conversation he had just heard.

He turned a corner and trotted down an ally, where he spooked a skinny tabby cat. He hurried along until he walked into an area with no lights. The moonlight had vanished completely, so it was very dark, almost so to where he could not see a thing.

He walked along, using his ears rather then his eyes. He stopped as his foot collided with something hard.

Looking down, he saw a rectangular stone. He knelt down and placed his hand on it. There was writing.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he looked around to see that many stones filled this area. All of them were shaped like the sand village symbol, and had something written on them. Except for the three in front of him, and two more behind them.

He blinked and squinted his eyes to read what was on the stone where his hand was placed.

Yon…Yon…Yondaime…Kazekage?

He blinked in surprise. Then it dawned on him. He was in the sand village cemetery, and this was the Yondaime Kazekage's grave. The leader of the sand village before Gaara, Gaara's father, and Michiru's grandfather.

He looked down at the picture set on the grave. Yes, that was the man he had seen in his dream.

Frowning, he looked at the grave to the left. This one had the name, Karura, on it. Below it said, 'Wife of Yandaime-sama, mother of Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama.'

Ah. So this was Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara's mother. His grandmother. He wondered for a moment why Gaara's name was not listed there. Pushing that to the back of his mind, he looked down at the picture of the beautiful violet-eyed woman.

After staring at it for a moment, he looked at the grave to the right of the Yondaime's.

It said, 'Yashamaru' but nothing else. He frowned with wonder as he looked at the picture of a friendly-faced blonde man, with violet eyes. He wondered who exactly he was.

He was about to wonder over to the other two graves, but the silence of the night was shattered by doors opening. He blinked, realizing that grey light had begun to spill over the canyon. Morning already!?

Uh-oh! He turned and raced back to the hospital, before Hinata woke up and saw that he was gone. He didn't want her to worry…

* * *

Naruto leapt of Ramen as they reached the leaf village gate. He took a deep breath, breathing in the familiar scents of his beloved home village. "C'mon Ramen-chan," he said happily, leading her inside the gate. He glanced at the station where Izumo and Kotetsu usually sat, only to find it abandoned. He smiled. They must not realize that it was already dawn.

On the way to the stables where the horses and bulls were kept, he ran into a familiar face.

"Hey Shino, long time no see!" He said, beaming at his friend.

Shino looked at him from over his glasses, "Ah, Naruto…so you've finally returned have you?" He noticed Ramen, "What's that?" he asked bluntly.

"This is Ramen-chan!" Naruto declared.

They stood in silence.

"I need to get home," Muttered Shino, turning away.

Naruto blinked, slightly confused, "Ah, well, see yah later man!" He continued on his way to the stables.

Once he got there and put Ramen in one of the empty stalls, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned to face Sai who ran into the stables, looking out of breath.

"Oh, hey Sai!" Said Naruto, closing Ramen's stall door, "It's been a while man! You look well!"

"Sadly, things around here have been anything but, 'well' for me, Naruto-kun," Muttered Sai, catching his breath. "Ever since Sakura-san and Ino-san left for the sand village, I've had to help out at the hospital, and…" He shook his head.

Naruto smirked. He loved to see Sai being tortured.

"Anyway, I was looking for you. Shino-kun told me that you were back in the village," He hooked a thumb over his shoulder, "I ran into him on the way to the hospital."

The blonde glanced at him from petting Ramen, "Well?"

Sai paused for a moment. He reached into his bag and pulled out a book, "how to tell you're friend good or bad news…"

"Stop with the fucking book, Sai!" Naruto growled, "Just tell me what's up, before I ignore you!"

Sai seemed UN rattled by Naruto's threat, but snapped his book shut nonetheless. Maybe it was best he didn't say it…"Go to the Hokage building. Tsunade-sama wants to speak with you."

"Euh?" Naruto threw him a pointed glare, "That was all you wanted to tell me?"

Sai nodded.

Naruto let a moan escape his lips. "Fine!" he walked past Sai, shoving the brush he had been using on Ramen's mane into his hands. He leapt onto the rooftops and hoped along until he came to the large Hokage building.

He stopped at its base and stared up, blue eyes foggy with memories.

He was remembering when they had all stood atop the building, to honor old man Sarutobi's death. Sighing, he hurried up the stairs to Tsunade's office. He wondered what she wanted with him after he had just gotten back. How did she even know he was back yet?

Frowning, he opened the door, not even bothering to knock, "Baa-chan!!"

A surprise met him.

Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Jiraya stood in the office beside Tsunade's desk. They all looked up as he entered.

He glanced around uncomfortably, "Um…hi?"

"About time kid," Said Tsunade, crossing her arms. She got up from her chair and walked around her desk, "We've all been waiting for you."

Naruto looked around at the three men who had taught him all he knew and, the Hokage he thought of as a Grandmother. "Tsunade-baa-chan, what do you want? If you just brought me here to scold me, I'd much rather be out on a mission where I can-"

"Just shut up," Said the Hokage.

He blinked in surprise, noticing that there was no angry snap in her voice. He also noticed that, deep in her amber eyes, was a hidden gleam of pride. He fell silent, confused.

"Baa-chan…you guys, what's going on?" He asked looking uncertainly over at Jiraya and Kakashi. He looked at Iruka as well, who was smiling warmly at him, "What's…?"

"I never thought I'd be doing this," Murmured Tsunade, scratching her head, "But it seems you're ready, I mean…you're old enough anyway. And your skills far outweigh anyone else's…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Snapped Naruto, getting angry.

"Naruto."

He looked at Kakashi, who stepped forward and placed his hand on his blonde hair, "You love the leaf village, correct?"

"With all my heart," Naruto said, staring at his old sensei, "But-"

"You'll always want to protect it, no matter what the cost?"

"Of course!"

Kakashi stared into the flaring blue depths of Naruto's eyes for a moment, before smiling under his mask and turning to face Tsunade, "Not a single lie in his mind, Tsunade-sama."

"Good…good…"

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh, "So…what am I supposed to be…?"

He broke of as Tsunade moved before him, so they were facing each other.

"I'm old, Naruto," She told him, "I may not look it, but I can feel it in my bones. I've protected this village as long as I can stand. Now, I just want to relax like older people get to do."

"Don't have to tell me that you're old," Said Naruto with a sneer.

She glared at him, but carried on, "there are two ways for one to become a Hokage, Naruto. Either the predecessor has to retire, or die. I don't intend on dying, so I plan on retiring. I want to relax for the rest of my life."

He quirked his eyebrows.

"So, since I am retiring, I need a successor…" She smiled, "Someone to be the, Rokudaime." She glanced at Kakashi, Jiraya, and Iruka.

Naruto stared at her, his blue eyes widening slightly.

"At first I was going to choose Kakashi, but he refused," She shot him a look, "And Shikamaru is far to busy, although he would've made a fine Hokage…" She looked back at him, "So the only other option, was you."

He held his breath. Was…was this really happening?

Tsunade took the Hokage hat from Jiraya and held it in her hands, "Uzumaki Naruto," She said in a clear voice, "Through the years I have known you, you have been an anything but ordinary shinobi. You've reached heights any other person would've thought impossible," She smiled warmly, "For this reason, among many others, we have chosen you, as the Rokudaime…"

She lifted the hat and placed it on his head, pushing down his spiky blonde hair as she did so.

"You are one truly worthy of being Hokage."

Naruto said nothing. He stared at her for a moment, mouth slightly open, blue eyes wide.

After a moment's pause, he lowered his head.

"T-Truly worthy?" He murmured, face hidden by the hat, "For years, I couldn't bring Sasuke, my best friend, home. He came back on his own accord. I broke the promise of lifetime that I made to Sakura-chan…I was unable to save so many people, and unable to win so many battles…" His shoulders shook slightly, "What…what in heaven's name makes me worthy of being Hokage?"

Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraya stared at him, shock reflected in their eyes. They never thought he would turn it down!

"B-because of me, so many people have gotten hurt, or died…and it's all been my fault…The Akatsuki attacked us all because I have the Kyubi inside of me…Sasuke left, because I couldn't help him fulfill his wish of avenging his clan…If…if anything…I might not even be worthy to be a shinobi…"

"Naruto…" Tsunade wanted to stop him, but she was at a loss for words.

"I've caused so much pain and suffering over the years…sometimes I wondered if it was best if I left the village to…I mean…who would want a Hokage like me, anyway? Once I was older, I begun to think that…I wondered if I was even ready to be Hokage at all…someone who couldn't even save his best friend from Orochimaru…what use would I be to the village?"

"Don't talk like that," Snapped Tsunade, "Naruto, you deserve this more then anyone does-"

But a smile dawned on Naruto's lips, as tears slipped down his cheeks and onto the carpet. He looked up at Tsunade, the smile shining brightly on his lips, and tears streaming down his whiskered cheeks, "W-what m-makes me worthy at all?" He asked, still smiling.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile. She grabbed his chin and lifted his head to look her right in the eyes.

"You are, by far…the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja, Uzumaki Naruto." She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

Naruto blinked slowly and rubbed the tears from his sparkling blue eyes. He looked around at all of them, and the smile returned, "yeah…" he said, a slight laugh in his voice, "I guess I am, huh?"

"But now," Kakashi put in, "We have to call you, the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded Hokage."

"You sure do!" Naruto burst out, pointing at them, "You have to honor and respect me now! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAH!!"

"Oh boy Tsunade," Said Jiraya with a light chuckle, "You've created a monster."

She only smiled.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOH NARUTO-KUUUUUUUN!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! I just had to make it happen folks. You knew it was bound happen. –Dances- YAY!! I felt so happy writing this part, and I kinda almost cried, because I was listening to the 'sadness and sorrow' song from the show. WWWWWAAAAAHHHH!! –Tears begin flowing- seriously peeps, read that part of the chapter with that song and you will cry!! Seriously, from the moment Naruto says, "T-truly worthy?" To when he says, "I guess I am, huh?" Play sadness and sorrow while you read, and you shall cry!! -dies-**


	43. Paku's past revealed

**Chapter 43…aaaaah, I'm on a roll this weekend! Now in this chapter there will be some Sabaku family fun, and we'll find out more about Kakeru and Paku's relationship in Sasuke's search to learn more about her. Oh yeah, not to mention Naruto's first day of being Hokage!! –Grins- I'm excited about this chapter and I hope you all like it, my loyal readers!! So, go on and read, 'ttebayo!!**

* * *

"C'mon Michiru!"

He walked along side Hinata and Gaara as they headed through the village to their home at the base of the Kazekage building. It was going to be Michiru's first time there, and he was a mixture of nervous and excited. Aki had fallen asleep on the way there, wrapped in a blanket in Hinata's arms. Gaara had been silent the whole time, his green eyes focused on the road before him.

The villagers greeted them with friendly words, and a few times they had to stop as people rushed up to see Aki. Michiru figured this was normal. Both his parents were…were highly respected after all.

"We're here," Announced Hinata, stopping at a large two story home.

Michiru stopped behind Gaara and looked up, eyes wide. "It's big…" He said, in a slightly stunned voice.

"For generations, the Kazekage's family has always lived here," Gaara told him quietly, "Starting with the first Kazekage, all the way till now."

He opened the door to the house.

Michiru walked in behind both of them and looked around.

The living room was a moderate size. It had a door that connected it directly to the kitchen, and a hallway that led to a few other rooms. The stairs sat to the side, leading to the second level. Around the house, on the walls, were pictures. Lots and lots of pictures. Most of them were of people Michiru had never seen before. Leaf ninja, by the symbol on their headbands. Some other pictures were mainly of Gaara and Hinata. A few had Naruto in them as well. He stopped to look at a picture of a blonde man with violet eyes.

His breath caught in his throat. That wads the picture of the man he had seen at the cemetery next to Yondaime's grave! That man, called Yashamaru!

"My uncle, Yashamaru," Said Gaara, spotting Michiru looking at the picture.

Michiru looked around at him, "Your…uncle?"

He nodded, "yes. On my mother's side. He died when I was six."

Michiru noticed that shadow of something in the green depths of his father's eyes, but he didn't want to ask about it. He simply frowned and looked back at the picture of the friendly man's face.

"We prepared one of the spare rooms just for Aki," Said Hinata, walking out of the kitchen, "Temari-san and Kankuro-kun helped me set it up," She smiled down at Aki, "And we have a room for you, of course," She added warmly at Michiru, "Gaara, can you show him where it is so I can take Aki to her room?"

Gaara gave her a look.

She just smiled and hurried upstairs.

"C'mon," Said Gaara, turning own the hallway.

"Y-yeah," Michiru trotted after him.

There were a total of four doors along the hallway. Michiru wrinkled his nose slightly, for one door they passed had a foul smelling odor coming from it.

"Trust me," Murmured Gaara, "You don't want to know."

They stopped at a door.

"This is it," Gaara told him. He pushed open the door.

The room was normal sized. It had a window that looked out across the village and straight at the Kazekage building. A small table sat beside the bed and looked as if it had recently been dusted. The big was oddly big but fit perfectly in the corner where it was positioned.

"This was my room when I was a kid," Gaara explained, "Before my father died, and before I became Kazekage. Temari's room was upstairs, and Kankuro's room was next to hers."

"How come they don't live here as well?" Michiru inquired, "They're your brother and sister right? And there's plenty of room."

"Temari's to independent. She moved out when she turned nineteen. She wanted to live alone. Kankuro on the other hand, wanted his own place so that he could work freely with the poisons he uses with his puppets."

_Those two really sound kind of scary…_Michiru thought with a grimace. He blinked and looked up to see that Gaara was staring at him.

"W-what is it?"

His eyes were unreadable, "It's nothing," He murmured. He turned away, "Anyway, you live here now. It's your home as much as it is mine and Hinata's, meaning you should act like it. Don't act all formally like a guest."

"Y-yes Gaara-san…"

Gaara flashed him an annoyed look, which made him flinch.

"What did I just say?"

"….Don't act like a guest?"

"Exactly. And you're doing just that."

"….?"

Gaara sighed. He knelt down so that he was at eyelevel with Michiru. "Stop calling me, 'Gaara-san' for Christ's sake. An don't call Hinata, 'Hinata-san' either. You needn't act formal around the two of us, nor Temari or Kankuro," He placed his hand on Michiru's head, "Hinata and I are your parents, remember? Temari and Kankuro are your aunt and uncle. I don't get why you think you need to be so polite."

Michiru stared at him, "Y-yeah…" He said, nodding slightly.

"Good," Gaara straightened back up. He opened his mouth to say something, but there was a knock on the door.

They looked at each other.

Gaara walked back to the door and opened it slowly, only to have a bottle of sake shoved in his face.

"Welcome home party!" Cried Temari, who was holding the sake, "Heeeeeeey Gaara!!"

Kankuro waved from behind her.

"What do you two want?" Gaara growled.

Michiru walked in behind Gaara and looked in surprise. Temari and Kankuro? What were they doing here so early?

"Well, Hinata's been in the hospital, and you and Michiru have been of doing who knows what, so we thought we'd have a welcoming home party!" Giggled Temari, her cheeks pink.

"It seems like you're already drunk," Muttered Gaara.

"I tried to stop her bro, really…"

"No Temari! Don't come in!" Snapped Gaara, trying to keep his sister out, "There's a twelve year old and a baby in the house! You can't bring in sake!!"

"Don't be a party pooper!!"

Michiru turned and retreated upstairs, not wanting to watch the sibling's argument. He looked around as he entered the upper level of the home. He glanced down one hallway and saw an open door. _That must be Aki's room…He figured, quietly walking down the hall. _

He arrived at the door and peeked inside.

The window had been pushed open the allow in the cool breeze that had been flowing through the village. The curtains waved gently as the cool evening light poured into the room Hinata stood beside a crib, holding Aki in her arms and was slowly rocking her to sleep. Her long violet hair dropped over her shoulder and glittered in he light.

Michiru cleared his throat quietly to make his presence known.

Hinata looked up and smiled, "Are Temari-san and Kankuro-kun here? I thought I herd some racket from down stairs.

"Yeah, they brought sake."

She made a face.

"Yeah, that's what dad did to," he muttered. He quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, shocked at his own words.

Hinata stared at him, "Did you just call Gaara, 'dad?" She asked, astonished.

"U-um…" Michiru blushed and scratched his head, "H-he told me to…he said not to call him, or you for that matter, 'san' so I just…"

Hinata laughed, "It's perfectly fine Michiru! That's what we want! We don't want you to act like you barely even know us."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Well," She coughed, "You know what I mean."

He smiled slightly, "yeah."

"Hinataaaaaa!!"

They looked around to see Temari and Kankuro walk into the room, followed by a disgruntled looking Gaara.

"Don't worry, I'm sober now," Said Temari, smiling sheepishly, "And Gaara stole my sake. He gave it to a passing chunnin."

"Poor bloke looked so confused," Chuckled Kankuro.

"Hi baby Aki!" Cooed Temari, smiling at the baby in Hinata's arms.

Aki, who hadn't fallen asleep yet, stared at her through her wide, green eyes, a look of confusion on her chubby face.

"Oh, she's so cute," Said Temari, smiling, "yah know, maybe it's about time Shikamaru and I started thinking about getting serious…"

"Gheez Temari…there are kids here," Muttered Kankuro, scratching his cheek.

"Really," Agreed Gaara, glaring at her, "Maybe you two should g-"

"Nu-uh! I told you we're having a welcoming party, and that's that!" Growled Temari, flicking him in the forehead.

"God you're annoying…"

Michiru watched the argument, smiling.

* * *

Sasuke filled through the papers at the ANBU headquarters, his mind not on his work, but on how Paku had slapped him earlier. She had seemed so man, and yet he didn't even know why. He sighed and looked out the window. Really, he didn't even know anything about her. He only knew that she was his commanding officer, however much she didn't act like it.

He'd been in the sand village now as a diplomatic liaison for about ten months now, almost a whole year, and yet he barely knew anything about her…Maybe he should of asked her more about herself. Then maybe he'd understand why she was so mad at him. Then again, that was totally out of his character and he'd probably never do it anyway.

"Hey Sasuke!!"

He looked around to see Kakeru leap into the room through the open window, his long black hair tied into a braid that fell to his waist.

"I thought you were on a mission?" Murmured the Uchiha absently.

"Just got back," He said, hooking a thumb over his shoulder.

He walked around and looked at some of the papers, "So, you and Paku have an argument or something?"

Sasuke looked around at him.

"I came into the village and saw looking all pissed," He explained, "I asked her what was wrong and she just stomped away."

Sasuke said nothing.

Kakeru stared at him for a moment. He sighed and snatched all of the papers from Sasuke, "Fly free!" He cried, throwing them into the air.

"H-hey!" Sasuke threw him a glare, "I was about done organizing those!"

Kakeru simply smiled, "You're to stiff Sasuke," he said, bending down to pick up the scattered papers, "I was just trying to make this a little more fun, yah know?"

He glared at the sand ninja and started to pick up the papers. He hesitated and looked around at Kakeru. He and Paku always seemed so close…he wondered, what was their relationship to each other? Were they just friends, or…

"Kakeru?"

He looked up from picking up the papers.

"What?"

Sasuke frowned and glanced away, "What is Paku…?" Kakeru tilted his head to one side, "To you I mean."

"My little sister."

"What?" Sasuke looked around at him.

"She's my sister," Kakeru said, as though it was obvious and Sasuke should of known, "We're brother and sister."

"Oh I see!" Murmured Sasuke, "yeah, that's it, you're siblings, that's what it is…"

Kakeru smiled and shook his head at him. "You're agreeing with yourself, aren't you?"

Sasuke frowned, "But…you have different last names."

"Yeah, I know," He shrugged, "We have the same dad you see, but different mothers."

Sasuke nodded slightly. That made sense, "Then…how come you two never even act like siblings? You're always arguing."

"Well, we didn't grow up around each other really," He said quietly, "You see, Paku's mother was from the good side of the village. The place where the higher ups of the sand village live, you know? And my mom was from the lower part of town. The two of us were raised very differently.

"My mom never tried to reign me in, but Paku's mother wanted her to be perfect. She forbade her from having fun, playing with the other kids in the village, even from meeting me.

"One day, Paku figured that it was all wrong. She wanted to play with the other kids, she wanted to be free…so she started to act out. She disobeyed her mother at every chance she got, and one night she snuck out and came to my house. We were both sixteen. It was around the time Gaara-sama married Lady Hinata and brought her to the village.

"The two of us, having finally met, asked Gaara-sama if he could talk to Paku's mother, and allow her to try and join the ANBU black ops so that she could be around me more. Thanks to Gaara-sama and Lady Hinata, Paku was free from the prison guard that was her mother.

"She got her own house, not to far away from mine. After that, she started to act happier, and more free spirited. Though she'll always bear the emotional scars of when she was younger, she doesn't let it bother her much these days. And we don't really act like siblings, because neither of us want to be linked to the past. We just want to act as friends, and that's all really. Though we can't help that we are siblings…"

Sasuke stared at him, coal grey eyes slightly wide.

Kakeru looked up as the papers Sasuke had collected were thrown back into the air and scattered around the room. "hey now, after all the trouble we went through to pock those up?"

"Hmmm…" Sasuke wasn't listening, but staring out the window.

"…." Kakeru stared at the back of his head.

"Tomorrow Kakeru," Said Sasuke quietly, "I need you to do me a favor…"

* * *

"What's this?"

Naruto blinked as a huge stack of papers as slammed in front of him by Shizune. She crossed her arms and smiled, "being Hokage isn't all fun and games, Naruto-kun. You have a lot of paper work to do now."

"EUH!? Paperwork!?" He gasped, staring at the huge pile.

"Why do you think Tsunade-sama always had papers on her desk?" She asked, staring at him, "it's work, obviously. It's the Hokage's responsibility to take care of the diplomatic happenings of the village, and to fill out a lot of paperwork. It's not just about being the greatest shinobi. That's only half the job."

Naruto stared at the huge pile, his blue eyes wide, "You're gotta be kidding me…" he moaned.

"Have fun!" Sang Shizune, shutting the door behind her as she left.

Naruto sat in silence, staring at the paper.

"This is horrible…" He moaned, banging his head on the desk.

"Depressed already, Naruto-kun?"

He looked around to see Sai leap into the window, two bowels of ramen in his hands, "here," he sat the bowel down on the desk, "I suggest eating, then getting to work."

"AAAAAAH! Thanks Sai, you're a real pal!" he hungrily gulped down the ramen.

Sai watched him, eating his bowl more slowly, "if you get it all over with now," he suggested, "You'll have more free time."

Naruto looked up at him, frowning, "But Sai," He said simply, "This is a hell lot of work! I mean, add a few more sheets and it'll retch the ceiling!"

"Well, that's what Kages do, Naruto-kun," Said Sai simply.

"Now you sound like Shizune!"

He smiled, "I sent a letter to Gaara-kun by the way," He added, "telling him that you're the new Hokage. I wonder how Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun will react? Hm?"

"Yeah…" He grinned, "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces," he said with a snicker.

"They'll probably be as surprised as I was…"

Naruto glared at him.

Sai hadn't been that surprised.

"What?" He shrugged, "Everyone knew that, sooner or later, you'd become Hokage. I mean, you were always ranting and raving about how you'd achieve the title, correct?" he paused, "But when you count the time it took you to even reach jounin rank, you have to wonder…"

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!!"

Sai smiled, "Seriously though, you were twenty five when you became a jounin…Neji-kun was a jounin when he was sixteen, and Gaara-kun became Kazekage when he was-"

"I know alright, I know!" Growled Naruto, glaring at him, blue eyes narrowed, "You don't gotta remind me!!"

"I meant no offence Naruto-kun," said Sai more calmly, "I mean, you still became it, no matter what, right?"

"Yeah…but no one mentioned this little perk," He said, pointing at the stack of papers."

"Well…." Sai sighed heavily, "I guess Shizune-san wouldn't mind if I gave you a hand….Tsunade-sama is taking over at the hospital, so I bet she wouldn't mind either."

"R-really!?" Naruto beamed at him, "Sai, you've really come far from when we first met, you're a really good friend when you're not being creepy!"

"I hope that was a compliment…"

* * *

**-Dies- Oh yeah, I'm on a roll!! But this is my last chapter this weekend…hehe, gomenosai…But my fingers hurt, and I need to give my brain a rest. So yeah, Kakeru and Paku are brother and sister, well, half brother and sister. And Michiru-kun called Gaara dad!! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!! I cracked up laughing at that part!! Hearing Gaara be called dad...ahahahahahahahaah!! -dies- Ok...The secret is out!! And what does Sasuke want Kakeru to do for him? Next chapter we find out, as well as seeing Hiraku's training with Sakura, and we see some Rei and Nariko!! So until next time, Arigato!! **


	44. The five reborn

**AAAAAAAAAAAAA!! –Falls over- This weekend was so awesome!! My first acen was wonderful!!Everyone was so nice, and I got millions of hugs as, Kitty Deidara!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!! I made so many new friends and took a lot of awesome pictures! At the Naruto Photoshoot, I got butt raped by a Sasori. XD!! It's a long story folks. And there was a SasukexNaruto orgy that was hilarious. I'll be posting the pics on my DA account soon. I also got some sweet videos, mainly me teasing Hitsugaya from Bleach, the biggest Caramel dance ever, and all the Deidara's and Tobi's singing U.G.L.Y to Sasuke, will all be put up on my youtube account, which is ****Gaahinafan1. ****Anyway, I should get on with the chapter, shouldn't I? Oh yeah, one more thing…omfg Itachi….I can't believe it….I loved the new chapter!!**

* * *

"Seiyru, enter," Called Kabuto, who was standing coolly in front of the wall mirror, his black eyes glittering.

The large doors to his chamber opened slowly, and a young woman walked in. She was around the age of nineteen. Her waist length hair was a light teal color that was pulled into a gentle curl. Her bright green eyes were dull in the light as she entered. With her head held high, Seiyru stared across at the sound village leader. She closed her eyes in respect. "You called, my lord?" She murmured in a quiet voice.

Kabuto did not reply, but simply glanced at the woman over his shoulder, "My guards say that you have been acting very strange lately," He muttered, "I asked you, before Rei and Nariko left, to keep your sharp eyes on their travel. Where are they now?"

Seiyru's's eyes fluttered open, she shook her head, "I lost them."

"Explain," Said Kabuto softly.

"I tracked them with my eyes for some time, using my genjutsu to assure that neither once sensed me, but around the border, Rei-san realized that he was being watched and dispelled my jutsu."

Kabuto shook his head, "I am disappointed."

The words stabbed at Seiyru like a dagger, "M-my Lord, I beg you to forgive me, I want only to please you."

"Stop embarrassing yourself." Kabuto said gently, but his words were like poison to Seiyru's heart.

She had always been a loyal sound ninja, like most, only wishing to please her leader. When he was angered, although he did not show it, it tore her apart inside. She bowed her head and pursed her lips to keep herself silent.

Kabuto was silent for a moment, "I am thinking of reorganizing the sound shinobi five…" he whispered after a pause.

Seiyru looked up in surprise. What did he mean? The members of the sound five had all been killed, years ago. Two by Konoha shinobi, and the other three by the Kazekage and his siblings. The sound five was a thing of the past.

"Yes, the previous five are dead," Kabuto said, answering her silent question, "But that does not mean, we cannot make a new one."

She stared at him.

"You shall be one of the five," he told her gently, "I don't expect anymore failure."

"But who will be the other four?" She asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer, "But more importantly, who will be the leader?"

He rustled his cloak angrily, a sign for her to be silent.

She bowed her head in understanding.

Kabuto lifted his head and looked at the door, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses, "Kan, Okayaki, Yogore…enter."

Seiyru frowned angrily. Not them…

A man about a year younger then her leapt in through the window. He had long, dark brown hair that was tied into a tight ponytail, and bright blue eyes. Behind him, a man with black hair and a streak of white dashing through it walked forward, his green eyes glowing in the darkness. Lastly, a blonde haired man flipped in through the window. His skin was of a dark coloration, but his striking ice blue eyes stood out in the pale light.

Kan, the brown haired man, glanced at Seiyru, "Oy, not you again?" He asked in a gruff voice.

The black haired man, Okayaki, shook his head at Kan, "it is good to see you again, Seiyru-chan," He murmured.

The last man, Yogore, said nothing, but only smiled at her.

"These three will be of the sound ninja five as well," Kabuto said simply.

Seiyru said nothing, but only glared at the three men.

"And what do you want us to go after, Kabuto-sama?" Asked Kan, scratching his chin absently.

Kabuto threw him an aggravated look, "is it not obvious? Rei and that useless whelp Nariko are already going after the Kazekage and his family, as well as that Naruto brat, who's the Hokage now…" He was silent for a brief second, "So I want you four to work on the downfall of the relationship between the sand and leaf."

"What?" Yogore frowned, "destruction of their relationship?"

"But sir," said Okayaki politely, "The sand and leaf are on the best terms possible. The Hokage and Kazekage are close friends, not to mention that the Kazekage is married to the leader of the Hyugga clan's daughter. And their children are half of each village. I don't see anyway how that strong a connection can be broken…"

"There are ways…" Kabuto murmured, "Even the strongest of ropes can be broken if you tear at them long enough. Once the leaf and sand are hostile toward each other once more, it will be much simpler to eliminate them both…"

"Tch," Kan shook his head angrily, "I seriously doubt that'll happen," He scoffed.

"Who's to be the fifth member?" Seiyru asked, as though Kan had not spoken, "Who'll be the leader?"

Kabuto looked at the door.

"Stop lurking out there," He said, "Come on in."

The four shinobi turned to face the door.

It opened slowly, the creaking sound splitting the silence of the large room. Light spilled in onto the floor and across the shinobi.

A young man around the age of seventeen walked into the room. His had short brown hair that fell gracefully into his copper colored eyes. He smirked as he looked around at them, "you four again eh?"

"Sora…." Murmured Seiyru, staring at him.

He nodded slowly, "I am to be the fifth member, and leader of the new sound ninja five…as ordered by Kabuto-sama of course."

"EEEEEEEEH!?" Kan swung his head around to look at Kabuto, "Sora's gonna be the leader!? That's unfair!!"

Kabuto's eyes flashed.

Kan fell silent.

"Sora-kun is more experienced then any of you combined," he murmured, "he is the only one fit for the job of being the leader."

Sora only smiled, "Please, don't flatter me my lord."

"Bastard," Kan breathed under his breath.

Seiyru threw him a look, "You moron. Sora-sempai trained along side Rei-san, remember? He is as powerful also. He will make a fine leader for the sound ninja five…"

Kan simply sniffed angrily.

"I'll leave it to you then, Sora-kun," Kabuto said quietly, turning his back on all four of them.

"Very well," Sora bowed, "Come you four."

Seiyru watched him, a frown creasing her lips. So now…the sound ninja five had been reborn…

* * *

"Being a medical ninja isn't just learning how to work with medicine and heal people," Sakura said, standing beside Hiraku in the hospital, "You also have to be able to fight for yourself. The enemy often targets medical ninja, since they are the only source of rejuvenation in the middle of a battle. If you cannot fight, you'll be taken out immediately."

Hiraku nodded slightly, "I understand."

"But before I can teach you fighting moves, the same ones m y master taught me, you have to learn perfect chakra concentration. Now, you've never been trained in the shinobi arts, so you don't know anything about chakra, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Then we'll have to start with the basics…"

"We don't have that amount of time, Sakura."

The both turned around to see Gaara walk into the hospital, some files under his arm and Michiru at his heels.

"What do you mean?" The pink haired medic asked, "She doesn't know anything about chakra. We need to start at the beginning."

Hiraku caught Michiru's eye. She waved slightly, not wanting to say anything.

He nodded at her and smiled.

"We have a war on our hands," Murmured the Kazekage, "Medical ninja are highly needed here in the sand, especially skilled ones. We cannot wait for medics in training to go all the way from square one."

Sakura clicked her tongue impatiently, "Then what do you suggest?"

"I'll ask Ino to assist you," He said bleakly, "With the two of you both have been taught by Tsunade, Hiraku should learn much more quickly."

"Fine, if Ino isn't to busy flirting with Sasuke-kun…"

"I doubt that…"

"….?"

Gaara frowned, "She's been avoiding him."

Sakura blinked, "really? Well, that's new."

The redhead didn't even respond. He just turned on his heel and walked out of the hospital back into the streets.

Michiru looked at Sakura and Hiraku, "Sorry, Ga-…um…Otousan has a lot of work pilling up so…" He shrugged and hurried after Gaara.

"Did he just call him, Otousan?" Murmured Sakura. She smiled, "Well, that's nice."

Hiraku sighed. "So…Ino-san will be teaching me as well?"

"Yeah, I guess…but it'll take her some time to get here, so we can get started a bit," She walked into one of the rooms and motioned at a table.

A fish layed on the table, its eyes glazed and lifeless.

Hiraku flinched. She hated dead things.

"Once you learn how to use chakra," Sakura told her, "Your first task will be to bring this fish, back to life. As you advance forward, we will move on to mammals. It is best to start with fish, because of their unique bone structure. The marrow in their bones is less then it is in a mammals. For that reason, it is easier to start of with fish, for practice."

"But it's dead," Hiraku said, her blue eyes wide, "You can't bring dead things back to life!"

"You can," Sakura told her, "I've seen it happen with my very own eyes…" She was silent for a moment, then looked back at Hiraku, "To bring a human back to life is very costly. It is a jutsu I've only ever seen once. To bring an animal back however, you do not need to pay such a heavy price. Since they are smaller and aren't communed with chakra, creatures like fish and insects can be brought back from the dead. Mammals are harder, and humans are near impossible."

Hiraku looked up at her, "What do you mean, you've seen someone be brought back to life? Is it a medical jutsu?" She frowned, "can…could I learn it?"

"No!" Sakura snapped, her green eyes growing fearful for a moment, "Didn't you hear? It's a costly jutsu. You have to give your life for it to work!"

Hiraku flinched, "I…I'm sorry…"

Sakura sighed, "Hiraku, life is an expensive thing. To pay for one life, you must give another. There must always be death in the world, or we will loose the balance and control for which we are placed under. If a dead person comes back to life for free, that balance will be disrupted. There has to be a life given in its place." She noticed the mixture of sadness and fear on the young girl's face.

She smiled slightly, "But don't worry, Hiraku. We humans are still a young species. Who knows…maybe one day, a bright medical ninja will come up with a way to bring someone back to life, without paying the cost."

A look of seriousness now crossed her face, "But I cannot teach you that Jutsu. I don't want to see anyone else die because of it. You'll have to learn that in the world of shinobi, death is a common thing."

Hiraku stared up at her, her eyes stretched wide with fear.

Sakura gazed at her sympathetically, "C'mon…let's get started before Ino arrives."

* * *

"HYA!" Paku kicked out and broke the bored in half with a single swing of her foot. She glared at the broken piece of wood for a moment before looking away. She was letting out some stress by practicing her fighting skills.

If Sasuke wanted to be with that sluty girl, then he could.

She didn't care.

Not anymore.

"Hey you!"

Paku looked around to see the girl from Konoha, who had been hugging Sasuke. Ino. Her long blonde hair glowed gloriously in the sun, and her blue eyes were radiantly lovely, and her skin was completely flawless.

Her eyes narrowed, "You…what do you want?" She asked, turning back to set up another board.

"Oh nothing," Ino shrugged, "I was just walking around and saw you down here…"

"Yeah? Well go away."

"Oh, how mean," Ino said with a pout, "Don't make me tell Gaara-kun you're being disrespectful to your guest."

"I don't care if I'm being disrespectful towards you, and I don't care if you tell Gaara-sama," Paku faced her angrily, "I'm not some little kid!"

Ino just smirked, "So…Paku-chan-"

"Don't say my name like we're friends!" The sand shinobi snarled.

Ino smiled sweetly, "So what's your relationship with Sasuke-kun?"

Paku dropped the board she had picked up.

"That's what I thought…"

"I don't have a relationship with that bastard!" Paku snapped, whipping around to face Ino, "Who would? He's rude, disrespectful-"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Growled Ino.

"Oh but it's the truth," Paku scoffed, "I may not be from his village like you, but you know as well that he's cruel!"

"Shut up! Sasuke-kun is not cruel!"

"Oh yes he is," Paku said, her voice rising to a near shout, "No matter what you do to impress him, he finds some way to come back at you and nip you in the butt! He doesn't care about anyone but himself! He's rude and doesn't even complement someone when they do something amazing! He never takes notice of anyone but himself, he doesn't even open up to people who want to be around him, he makes things so…so…" She closed her eyes tight, "if I never saw his face again in the whole rest of my life, I couldn't be happier!"

Ino stood there, her mouth open with shock.

"So there's your explanation, you slut!" Paku hissed, her eyes glowing with a new anger, "I don't want anything more to do with the great and powerful Uchiha Sasuke! If he dies tomorrow I wouldn't care less! HE IS NOTHING TO ME!!"

She turned and leapt onto a nearby roof and then vanished in a flash of smoke.

Ino watched her go, shocked.

Near the training field there was a building with training tools inside of it. Behind it stood Kakeru and Sasuke, both wide eyed after hearing the conversation that had taken place just seconds before.

Sasuke looked down slowly. He had asked Kakeru to tell him Paku's daily schedule, hoping that he could find her in a good mood, and give her…

He looked at the piece of paper in his hands. It read in black ink, "I'm sorry."

"You are going to need a lot more then an apology letter to get through to her," Murmured Kakeru, casting Sasuke a glance, "She seems pretty pissed at you."

"…."

"She's never ad an outburst like that before…" Kakeru murmured thoughtfully.

Sasuke shook his head slowly, "Maybe my misgivings were wrong…" he whispered, "Maybe she doesn't…"

Kakeru stared at him, silent.

"I don't know of anything else to do…" He went on, gray eyes staring blindly at the sand, "She…she thinks I don't appreciate her skills?"

"Do you?"

"Of course I do!" The Uchiha suddenly snapped, "She's an amazing Kunoichi! Strong, smart, brave, beautiful-!" He cut himself of.

Kakeru looked at him, eyes widening.

"I…I…" Sasuke looked away, "She thinks I don't want to open up to people, but…but I want to open up to her. If I had the chance, I'd want to spend my life with her…" he shook his head, "I'm in love with her…"

"…."

"But it seems she doesn't feel the same…" He crumpled up the paper and threw it in a nearby waist bucket, "It doesn't matter anymore." He turned and walked away slowly, head hung, hands in his pockets.

Kakeru watched him go, a thoughtful look on his face.

"He finally admitted it then…" He said with a small smile. He walked over to the waist basket and took out the paper. He unfolded it and scanned the two words with his eyes.

_I'm sorry. _

He sighed. He had a lot of work ahead, if he was ever going to make this work. He needed to repair what had been broken, and sew what had been severed.

He folded up the paper carefully, and placed it in his pocket.

* * *

Nariko skid a few feet through the sand, kicking up dust behind her heels. As she stopped and shook her head and got back to her feet. She picked up her dropped sword and regained her stance.

" Be quicker," Rei instructed, holding his own sword.

The two siblings had finally arrived in the hidden sand village yesterday. Since it was midday, and they had seen no sign of activity from the village, they had decided to practice their sword work for a bit.

Actually it was Nariko who needed the practice. Rei was an expert.

Neither of the two wore sound village headbands. They knew the arts of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, but they both specialized in the art of sword fighting. For that reason alone they did keep headbands.

"And keep your eyes focused," Rei added, as Nariko's eyes strayed from his face, "if you get to easily distracted, your enemy could kill you right away."

"Y-yes…"

Nariko admired her brother's skill in sword fighting. When he swung a blade, it was like magic. His moves were graceful yet fierce. He was barely ever beaten. No one could match his skills.

She gasped in surprise as she was knocked of her feet and into the shifting sand.

"Do I have your attention yet?" Rei asked quietly, standing behind her, the blunt side of his blade extended.

"Y-yes Nii-sama! I'm sorry!" She squeaked, leaping to her feet.

He walked over and sat down in the shade of a rock, "Take a break," he said absently.

"Yes," She bowed and sat down not to far away from him.

"The Kazekage should be out here tomorrow night," he told her quietly, "For the evening border patrols. My sources tell me that he goes out himself every fourth night. That shall be our time to strike."

She nodded.

"Until then, don't go near the village," He said sternly, "I don't want you blowing out cover."

"I understand Nii-sama…"

He sighed, "get some sleep. I know it is daytime, but you'll need as much rest as possible for tomorrow night."

She nodded. So tomorrow night they would fulfill part of their mission…tomorrow night she would prove to her brother that she was worth something.

* * *

**WHHHHHHHHEEEEEE PAKU!! All those things Paku said are how I feel about Sasuke!! And finally the dimwitted Uchiha admits that he is in love with Paku, but he thinks she doesn't feel the same way about him! Guh. Patch it up Kakeru, please!! OOOOOOO sound ninja five are baketh!! I loved the previous five, so I had to make my own. Sora is my favorite. His name means sky, I think…And no he's nothing like Sora from kingdom hearts and that's not why I named him that! I just like the name. Seiyru is the teal colored beast god of the eastern sky in ancient Chinese/Japanese myth. It is also the name of Deidara's ring. I wanted to name her that because of her hair and eye color. The other three….meh, I don't care about them that much. Lol. Oh, and a virtual cookie to whoever can guess who Sakura was talking about when Hiraku asked about brining people back to life! It's kind of obvious, so if you don know, I will beat you with a virtual cookie!! Next chapter will hold more Gaara/Michiru/Hinata/Temari/Kankuro/Aki stuff. Yay sand family!! Some more Nariko and Rei, and also some Amagumo and a surprise character!! Until next time, byby!!**


	45. Deep discusions

**AAAAAAAAAAA!! Itachi-sama!! I love you even more noooooow!! –Falls over crying- ….-ahem- Anyway, as for the last chapter, those of you whom guessed Granny Chiyo, you were correct! As for the person Sakura mentioned had been brought to life, we all know she means Gaara, but Michiru doesn't know that yet so…shhhhhhhhhh!! Anyway, I've missed the Gaahina fluff, so this chapter will have some, some Sabaku familiness, a shikatema surprise, some of Amagumo, and a surprise character will show up. –Evil chuckle- you'll never guess till you get to that part! MUAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH!!**

* * *

"Baki?"

Gaara nodded slowly, "Yeah. He was my, as well as Temari and Kankuro's, sensei when we were still gennin."

Michiru and Gaara walked through the sand village together, on their way to the training zone. According to Gaara, Baki would be the man who was going to teach Michiru the basic ninja techniques. From what he had been told, Michiru would learn how to control his black sand from Gaara himself, but not at the moment. First Michiru had to learn basic chakra control, not to mention Gaara had a lot of work to do as the Kazekage.

"He's on a mission right now," Gaara continued, "But he should be back tomorrow evening. I'll inform him of it when he's back."

"….Yeah…"

Gaara glanced down at Michiru, and noticed the look on his face. He frowned slightly, "What is it?"

"Huh?" Michiru looked up and blushed, "It….i-it's nothing…"

"….Hehe…"

Michiru stopped and stared at Gaara, "Hey…hey, why'd you laugh!? What's so funny!?" he demanded, his face red.

Gaara looked at him over his shoulder, a small smile on his lips, "You stutter just like Hinata. You act just like her sometimes. On occasions when I stare at her like I just did to you, she'll do the same thing."

"Mmmm…" Michiru frowned, "I'm not shy!"

"I noticed."

"Seriously! I'm not!"

"You two arguing already?" Asked Kankuro, approaching the two of them, "Gee, Michiru's been back in the village for three days, and you're already causing trouble for him, Gaara?"

"There's no trouble…" Muttered Michiru, giving his father a look.

Gaara pretended not to notice.

Kankuro looked from one to the other, "Hm…I see the resemblance! Michiru, you have Gaara's glare all right!"

"…"

"So, were you guys headed to the training zone?" The puppet master inquired.

"Yeah," Said Gaara, nodding.

"I was heading there to meet Temari," Kankuro said, "We were going to try out some moves. I guess I'll tag along with you guys!"

"Gaara-sama!"

They looked around to see Matsuri hurrying up to them, with a messanger hawk sitting boldly on her shoulder.

"Who's that?" Asked Michiru, staring at the sand ninja.

"Matsuri," Gaara told her, "A jounin. She used to be my student."

She stopped in front of the three of them, panting heavily, "T-this messenger h-hawk just a-arrived," She panted, whipping the sweat of her brow, "It's from Konoha."

Gaara took the scroll from the hawk and rolled it open. His eyes scanned it for a moment, before he blinked in surprise.

"What is it?" Asked Kankuro.

"…" Gaara smiled, "Well what do you know? Naruto became the Hokage!"

"What!?"

Michiru blinked and looked up, "r-really!? Naruto-san?"

Gaara nodded and handed him the scroll.

"Dear Gaara…

Hey, it's Naruto!! You'll never guess what happened! Baa-chan decided to retire, and she cones ME as the Rokudaime! Can you believe it!? Sure it took me longer then you, but who the hell cares!? I'm Hokage! Please tell Sakura-chan and Sasuke for me!

-Naruto"

"Well I'll be damned…" Murmured Kankuro, reading over Michiru's shoulder. "Who'd of thought he'd become Hokage after all?"

"I'm going to show this to Hinata," Gaara said, taking the letter back, "Michiru, head to the training arena with Kankuro. I'll come once I tell Hinata. Thank you for bringing this, Matsuri."

She nodded.

"C'mon Michiru," Said Kankuro, patting his on the head, "I can show you my puppets!"

Gaara watched them go before turning and walking of towards his home. He'd always knew that one day Naruto would become the Hokage. His father had been the fourth after all. Gaara had no doubt in his mind that Naruto would be the Hokage of legends. He might be even greater then Senju-san, Minato-san, Sarutobi-san, and Tsunade all mixed together.

Tsunade must have trust in him, if she gave him the title of Rokudaime…

He arrived at the house and opened the door, not sure if Aki was awake or asleep. He looked in and saw Hinata sitting at the kitchen table, taking a drink of water. She looked up as he shut the door and smiled.

"Aki's asleep," She told him quietly.

"Good," He walked into the kitchen and sat down next to her. "This just arrived from Konoha," He said, handing the scroll to her.

She gave him a quizzical glance before rolling open. Her silver eyes scanned it for a moment, then brightened happily, "Oh Naruto-kun!" She gasped, beaming, "Good for you!!"

"I wonder if he'd figured out the _perks _of being a kage yet?" Gaara muttered absently.

She smiled at him, "Paperwork?"

"Yeah."

"He'll have to learn how to cope with it."

"Hmm…." Gaara frowned, "He may have more to cope with as well. I feel like something's about to break upon out villages…something including Kabuto."

Hinata stared at him, "Well, it's not like either the sand or leaf are weak. We both have powerful shinobi, and…" She smiled, "I'll be able to fight again soon as well!"

"Yeah…we can't count you out, can we?" He said teasingly, smirking at her.

She shoved him gently, "Nope! I've missed out on a lot these past nine months, and I'm ready to get back to my job as a shinobi! I just need to find a baby sitter is all."

"Amagumo?"

"We always ask him to baby sit," She reminded him, "He's a shinobi to you know. Maybe you could watch Aki a few times?"

"I know nothing about baby care."

She chuckled lightly and rested her head on his shoulder, "I could give you a lesson on it. Come back to the academy, all mighty Kazekage. Didn't they have baby preparation classes when you were at the academy."

"…..no."

She smiled, "Neither did we. I guess it's just a mother's natural instinct is all…"

"You're better at it then me," He told her, looking down into her bright silver eyes.

"It's because I'm a woman."

"….I'd like to see Temari trying to raise a baby."

"She might."

"….!?"

Hinata looked at him, her eyebrows raised, "You haven't noticed that she and Shikamaru-kun have been spending more and more time together? Maybe they're thinking about-"

"No!" He blinked in shock, "They're not even married…"

"Is marriage a boundary for love?" She asked, "I'm sure they'll get around to that later."

"…."

"You've been way to stressed out lately," She murmured, "You work yourself to much…you just got back. Take a break from work, and spend some more time with Michiru. He's your son after all, and I'm sure he wants to spend time with you, instead of just walking around the village by himself."

"…."

"But who am I to lecture you?" She asked, a teasing twinkle in her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him, "I wouldn't change anything about you for the world…."

He silently wrapped his arms and around her and pulled her closer to his chest. They kissed again. While he had been gone, Gaara had missed spending time with Hinata like this. He had missed her soft lips, her gentle face, her sweet scent….

She placed her hand on his cheek and looked at him, "We've all faced war before," She told him in a soft voice, "We've always pulled through, we can do it again. Besides, we have some new shinobi, growing, who are going to be greater then any before. Remember?"

She was talking about Michiru…Gaara told himself. He nodded slowly, "yeah…"

A crying from upstairs broke the silence.

Hinata got to her feet, "Aki's awake," She said with a sigh. She smiled, leaned down, and kissed him again. She turned and headed for the stairs, flashing a smile at him over her back.

Gaara sat there for a moment, his well-trained ears listening to Hinata murmur soothing words to Aki. Getting to his feet with a sigh, he turned and walked back outside, heading for the training arena.

* * *

"Woooooooow Temari…I didn't think Shikamaru had it in 'im!" Kankuro cried, staring at his elder sister, dark brown eyes wide with shock.

Temari smiled, her green eyes bright with joy, "yeah well…I didn't think he did either. I thought he'd start crying any moment…and he's not the romantic type you know…I just can't believe he…"

"Otousan!" Michiru said suddenly.

They looked around to see Gaara walking towards them, a slightly confused look on his face.

Temari quickly his her hands behind her back.

"What's going on?" Asked Gaara, walking up to them. He glanced at Michiru for a moment, still stunned at being called, 'Otousan.' They both looked away from each other.

"Erm…Gaara…" Began Temari, her cheeks pink.

"What?"

"It's kinda hard to explain…"

"Maybe you shouldn't explain it to him," Muttered Kankuro, "He might go of on you, and kill Nara."

Gaara blinked, remembering what he and Hinata had just talked about. His eyes narrowed dangerously, "What about Shikamaru?"

"Uh…"

Michiru glanced at Temari, Kankuro, then Gaara, frowning slightly. Normally it was big brothers who were protective of their little sisters, but Temari was three years older then Gaara…egh…his head hurt now…

"Okay…" Temari walked forward and stood in front of her younger brother, "Gaara…Shikamaru and I have been going out for a long time, and well…today he…" She sighed and held out her left hand. On her ring finger was a golden ring.

"…………"

"He did it really romantically, which was weird," She told him, scratching the back of her head, "he um…he caught me with his shadow position jutsu, and made me walk forward…he let me go and then well…proposed…"

"And Temari said yes!" Cried Kankuro, flailing his arms, "I never thought I'd see the day…"

_Talk about irony…_Gaara thought, grimacing, _Hinata and I were just talking about those two…geesh..._

"So…what do you say, Gaara?" Asked Temari, "are you gonna kill him?"

"No."

They all looked at him in surprise.

He blushed lightly and looked away, "As long as he takes care of you, it's fine with me. When's the wedding?"

Temari blinked. She smiled and hugged him, "Gaara! Thank you so much!"

"That hurts Temari…"

Michiru watched them, blinking slowly. He was happy for Temari…

"Heeey! Michiru!"

He looked around to see Hiraku hurrying up to him, Sakura behind her, looking happier then he'd ever seen her. Hiraku stopped in front of Michiru and smiled, "We herd from Hinata-san that Naruto-san became the Hokage!"

"I knew he'd do it!" Said Sakura.

"And guess what?" Said Kankuro, stepping towards the medical ninja, "Shikamaru proposed to Tem, and she said yes!"

"Really? Congratulations Temari-can!"

"Thank you!"

"I know another wedding we'll be going to soon," Snickered Kankuro, "Maybe in about ten years…" He added, looking directly at Hiraku and Michiru.

Both blushed a furious shade of red. "NU-UH!" They cried in unison.

"Ain't I right, eh Gaara?" Laughed Kankuro, eh? G…Gaara…?"

"I swear I am going to burry you in the sand and leave you there…"

Kankuro gulped, "Eh-heh, that gets funnier every time, Gaara!"

"I'm not joking this time."

"…….!!"

Hiraku looked away from Michiru, still blushing.

"Uh…" He scratched the back of his head, "S-so…where're Arai, Akina, and Debu?" He muttered.

"Debu's been at the rice stand…Akina and Arai are at the other training zone on the other side of the village…"

"Oh…"

They glanced at each other uncomfortably and then looked away.

Michiru glanced over at Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Temari and Gaara were both yelling at Kankuro, while the puppet master tried to escape his sibling's wrath…Sand Michiru wondered, if he and Aki would argue like that. He hoped not…

* * *

Amagumo leapt down from the wall and landed in the shifting sand. He sneezed as some grains flew up his nose. Shaking his dark gray bangs out of his eyes, he turned toward the ANBU headquarters only to see Paku-san walking out with some documents in her arms.

He smiled and approached her, "Hi Paku-san," he said in a friendly voice.

"Hey Amagumo," She murmured, stopping.

"Have you seen Sabaku-san?"

"I think he's down at the training zone," She told him, "Apparently Shikamaru-dono proposed to Temari-dono…"

"Really?" He smiled, "They make a cute couple."

She snorted, "Yeah…"

He noticed the look on her face, "Paku-san…did something happen with Sasuke-kun?" Amagumo had been the only one Paku had told about her feelings for Sasuke. Ever since he came to the village, ha and Paku had been good friends. She felt she could trust him with her deepest secrets, and he knew she could.

Looking away, Paku shook her head.

"…Something did happen."

"It's that slut Ino," She said finally, "She egged me on about how I feel about Sasuke! Well, not anymore…" She sighed, "Love is only accompanied by heartbreak. I'm trough with loving Sasuke."

He frowned slightly. "Should you really give up that easily?"

"…."

"Give it some more time, Paku-san," He said with a small smile, "I'm sure that in time it'll all work itself out."

She sighed heavily and shrugged, "See you later, Amagumo."

He watched her go and shook his head. He turned and headed back towards the ANBU HQ, but suddenly stopped. He looked around, feeling as if he was being watched.

His dark eyes scanned the desert, but he didn't see anything amongst the rising dunes or rocks. Frowning, he turned back but he still felt that eerie sense of being watched.

"H-hello?" He called, looking around, "Paku-san? Sabaku-san?"

No reply.

"Is anyone out there?" He called into the desert.

Still no reply.

"Hm…" With a shrug, he turned and walked into the ANBU HQ.

* * *

Akume peeked over the sands dune only to see the man she had been watching vanish into a building. She recognized him from pictures…that was him! That was her uncle, Amagumo! She ground her teeth together. When she saw him talking to that sand ninja, she had gotten so furious at the friendly terms they were on. He was from the cloud, not sand! He didn't belong here!

According to Kumoashi, Amagumo had been brain washed or something by the Kazkeage and was forced to betray his village and kill Koujin. She frowned. Well, whatever it was, she'd avenge her other uncle, and find out why Amagumo was living here, instead of home. If she'd have to…

She would kill him.

* * *

**AKUUUUUUUUMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!! –Dies- Um…yeah. I liked this chapter! Yay gaahina fluff, finally! And Shikamaru proposed to Temari!! I got the idea from ACEN because this Shikamaru cosplayer actually propsed to his girlfriend, who was dressed as Temari, at the con! It was so cute, so I had to make them finally get together in my story! Dun give up Paku!! You have fans! Don't give up!! Um…anyway…the next chapter is going to be REALLY funny. It's mainly an all Kankuro/Gaara/Aki chapter. Hehe…anyway…I'm gonna try to get it up today, so be prepared….-evil chuckle-**


	46. Ninja baby

**-Evil laugh- I am so going to love writing this chapter! I came up with it in algebra class! I got really bored, so I just drew down some random doodles, and well…the chapter formed, and it is going to be so much fun writing it! I needed a break from the seriousness…so this chapter is going to be all fun! Now I'm sure those of you with little siblings or any adults that read this who have had kids, that babies are…troublesome, in Shikamaru's words, well…I hope Gaara knows that…Anyway, here we go! Read one of the funniest chapters I've ever written. –In my opinion at least XD-**

* * *

"Say what now?"

"I have a mission," Hinata said, looking up from the paper she was looking at to look at the shocked look on Gaara's face, "Paku-chan asked me to join her on the evening patrols, and I said I'd go. I really need to get back into the habit of running and fighting since we have a war on our hands."

"But…" Gaara looked into the living room where Aki was laughing as she played with a little block Hinata had given her, "What about Aki?"

"You can watch her."

"….what!?"

"Oh don't worry," Hinata got to her feet, "Kankuro-kun can help you."

"What!?" Gasped Kankuro, who had walked into the house with Michiru, "I can do WHAT now!?"

"Well," She shrugged, "Gaara, Sasuke-kun said he'd take care of the files today, right? And Kankuro-kun, last time I checked you didn't have any missions on your schedule."

"What about Temari?" Asked Kankuro.

"She and Shikamaru went out for lunch."

"Michiru?"

Michiru glanced up at them, "I'm gonna go have lunch with Hiraku and the others. I promised them I'd be there."

"And Paku-chan's leading my patrol," Said Hinata with a shrug, "That just leaves the two of you."

"But…"

"I won't be gone that long, just till tonight," She walked forward and handed Gaara a list, "Just follow this list and it'll all be fine."

He grimaced and looked at her, "Hinata, I'm not so sure about this."

"It's fine," She said, kissing him on the cheek, "Just do everything I wrote down and she'll be asleep in no time. She's still a young baby. She can barely crawl without falling flat on her face. I think don't think you two will have any problems."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes, "But what if she…yah know…?"

Gaara looked up, his green eyes wide.

"Then change her," She said with a shrug.

Gaara and Kankuro exchanged a glance.

"I should be home a little bit after night time," She said, turning towards the door, "I'll see you tonight! By Aki!"

"Good luck!" Michiru called over his shoulder, as he left as well, shutting the door behind him.

Gaara and Kankuro stood in silence, both staring at the door.

"Why are we in this situation…" Muttered Gaara.

"Because you couldn't keep your pants on, that's why…"

Gaara ignored the comment and walked into the living room where Aki was playing. He sat down on the couch and watched her, frowning slightly. Kankuro walked in and sat down beside him.

"So what does the list say to do first?" He asked.

The Kazekage looked at it. "It says, let her play for awhile and tire herself down…"

Kankuro wrinkled his nose, "Okay…but that little block doesn't look like much fun."

Gaara had to agree with Kankuro. Aki had stopped laughing and was glaring at the block, her green eyes narrowed.

"Hm…" Kankuro reached into his pocket and rolled out three little balls to Aki, "Here shrimp, play with these."

"What're those?"

"Oh, I grabbed 'um before I lef-"

A huge flash of light cut of his words, making both yell in shock. They looked around at Aki to see that she had thrown one of the balls…no…

"Flash bombs!?" Snapped Gaara, "You let her play with flash bombs!?"

"I didn't know she'd figure out how to use them!" Cried Kankuro, leaping behind the couch.

Gaara got to his feet and hurried behind the couch as well, "What kind of uncle lets his niece play with flash bombs!?" he demanded.

"What kind of father doesn't noticed his brother gave his baby flash bombs!?"

They ducked behind the couch again as another flash bomb went of. They herd Aki laughing.

"At least they don't seem to be affecting her," Gaara growled, "She set of two bombs, so thee only should be one more…"

There was one more huge flash, then silence.

They peeked over the couch.

Aki sat in the same place she had been sitting, shreds of the bombs scattered around her. She saw them and laughed.

"At least that's over," Muttered Gaara, walking out from around the couch. He moved over to Aki and knelt down in front of her. "She doesn't look hurt, or even stunned."

"I'm stunned!" Gasped Kankuro, falling over with relief.

"Okay…" Gaara glared over his shoulder at Kankuro, "No more letting the BABY play with NINJA weapons!"

"It's not my fault moron!"

"You gave them to her!"

"I was in a rush and I just grabbed them!!"

"You didn't even look!?"

"You need to look…" Kankuro pointed, "Aki's gone!"

"What!?" Gaara whipped around and looked at the floor. The spot where Aki had been sitting was now empty.

"…Where'd she go?" Asked Kankuro walking over to the empty floor.

"How the hell should I kn-"

"GA!"

They both looked at each other.

"That's a baby sound, I'm sure," Muttered Gaara, hurrying into the next room, Kankuro at his heels. They both stopped in their tracks as they entered the room where Gaara kept his kunai and other ninja weapons. "Oh….no…"

Aki sat on the floor, staring at the shuriken that were scattered across the floor. She looked up as Gaara and Kankuro walked in and smiled.

"Aki…" Gaara took a slow step forward, "Don't touch those shuriken…you're going to hurt yourself…"

She tilted her head to one side.

"That's a good girl," he said quietly kneeling down to pick her up, "Now just hold still-"

He leapt back to quickly dodge a shuriken.

"WOAH!" Kankuro hid behind the wall.

Aki picked up another shuriken and threw it at random, laughing.

Gaara hurried behind the wall beside Kankuro, his green eyes wide, "how is she doing that!?" He gasped, "Babies can't through shuriken!!"

"For the love of god just stop her!" Cried Kankuro. He looked around the wall and yelped as he pulled back his head. "The little snot almost got me!" He panted, pointing to a large cut in his hat. "That baby is dangerous!"

Gaara looked around the wall, "Aki…"

She looked up.

"Give Otousan the shuriken," he said, holding out his hand, "Just stop throwing them.."

She just laughed and chucked another one at him.

"GHEESH!" Gaara hid behind the wall again, "I don't know what to do!"

Kankuro thought for a moment, "I know! Use your sand shield to approach her. Then she won't be able to chuck shuriken at you!"

"For once, you came up with a good idea," Gaara complemented. He summoned his sand with a small wave of his hand. It flew forward and formed into a shield in front of him. He walked into the room and sighed with satisfaction as the shuriken hit the sand.

He quickly grabbed Aki and took the shuriken out of her little hands, "there," he breathed, letting the sand retreat to the gourd, "Glad that's over."

"Man…" Kankuro walked out and stood beside Gaara, "This baby has some skills."

"She doesn't have skills," Gaara snapped, "She's a baby. She's just throwing random things because she doesn't get that they're weapons." He looked at Aki in his arms, "Don't do that anymore."

She laughed lightly and reached up.

He blinked.

"Now you have to admit," Said Kankuro with a chuckle, "That's pretty cute…"

Gaara sighed and looked down at Aki. He didn't get how she could be so cute, yet had almost just killed them both with shuriken. He-

"AAAAAGH!!"

He yelled in shock as Aki grabbed his hair with both her hands and yanked hard, laughing her head of.

Kankuro stood there, mouth hanging open in shock.

"Aki!! Aki let me go!! I'm going to go bald!! LEGGO!!"

He glared at Kankuro over his shoulder, "What are you doing dumb ass!? Help me! She's going to ripe all my hair out!!"

"What do you want me to do!?" cried Kankuro, "get a crowbar!?"

"Just make her let go!!"

"How!?"

"Just do something!!"

Kankuro hurried forward and poked Aki, "Hey, hey Aki! Let go of your daddy before you rip all of his hair!"

"She can't understand you!" Snarled Gaara.

Aki laughed loudly and released Gaara, waving her hands in the air. She looked at the two of them and giggled.

"Man…" Gaara handed her to Kankuro and rubbed his head, "Do babies enjoy causing people pain?"

"Yeah, guess so."

"Grgh…" Gaara shook his head, "It's hot in here…" He walked over to the window and pushed it open. "I hope Hinata gets home soon…" He glanced over his shoulder at Kankuro, "Can you watch Aki for a bit? I need a nap…"

"Eeeeh…" Kankuro looked down at her, "I dunno Gaara. I'm kind of scared. This little baby can set of flash bombs, throw shuriken, and almost ripped your hair of. What if she has acid pee?"

Gaara looked at him.

"…"

"…"

"I'll just watch the baby then."

"Thanks."

Gaara walked over to the couch and plopped down, already exhausted. And it had only been twenty minutes. He leaned his head back and sighed. "Hinata…be back soon…" He muttered, before falling asleep.

* * *

He was awoken what felt like seconds later by a loud yelp. As Gaara sat up, rubbing his eyes, he glanced at a clock to see he'd actually been asleep for two hours. He stretched before looking around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Who'd yelped? Getting to his feet, he walked into the main hall of the house where he saw Kankuro, with his head stuck out a window.

"What're you doing?" Gaara asked, crossing his arms.

Kankuro flinched and whipped around, "G-Gaara! Hahaa…you're awake…"

"Yeah…" The Kazekage moved over to his brother, "Hinata should be home in a few hours. Where'd Aki go? Is she asleep?"

"Well…you see…about that…"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "Kankuro," He said in a quiet, but deadly voice, "Where is Aki?"

Kankuro heaved a heavy sigh, "Yeah well...about that…" He hooked a thumb over his shoulder at the open window.

Gaara blinked and looked out of the window, "what?"

"I fell asleep," Kankuro admitted, eyes on his feet, "I'd put her in her high chair, thinking she'd be fine there, but when I woke up…she was gone. The only place she could of gone was…" He looked out of the window, "I searched the whole house…"

"…."

"You're telling me…" Gaara's eyes twitched angrily, "That my, barely a month old, daughter, is crawling somewhere outside, in the village?"

"….U-huh…"

"I can't believe this…" Gaara ran a hand through his hair, "Kankuro, you moron! But I guess I'm not one to talk…I fell asleep to…" He walked towards the door.

"Where're you going?"

"To find her, of course," Gaara snapped, "And you're coming with me."

"Of course!"

They both hurried outside in the bustling village. They looked around, but saw no sign of the baby. They looked at each other.

"We won't be able to find her just standing here," Gaara said, "It might be best if we split up. Then we can both cover more ground."

"Good idea," Kankuro said with a nod.

"You take the north and south end of the village," Gaara instructed, "I'll take the east and west. Ask anyone if they've seen her…we have to find her before Hinata, or else I'm dead…and so are you!"

"Ehehe…right…" Kankuro turned and dashed of towards the north side of the village.

Gaara sighed. He turned on his heel and raced down the nearest rode that led to the Kage building. He'd search around there first, and ask any of his shinobi if they'd seen Aki. Then head to the training zones, the rice stand..

He skid to a halt, almost colliding with Amagumo.

"Oh, Sabaku-san!" Gasped Amagumo, taking a hasty step back, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming."

"It's fine…" Gaara looked at him, "You haven't seen Aki around, have you?"

He blinked, "Erm…Baby Aki-chan?"

"Yes! Are there any other Aki's in the village?"

Amagumo flinched at the tone of the Kazekage's voice.

Gaara sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out. Kankuro fell asleep while we were watching Aki, and she climbed out of a window and is now somewhere around the village. We're looking for her."

"Where were you when this happened?"

"….um…asleep…"

Amagumo raised his eyebrows.

"I was tired," Gaara said in his own defense, "Kankuro gave Aki some flash bombs to play with, then she threw shuriken with the skills of a jounin, and then she tried to rip my hair out!"

"Sounds rough."

"It is!"

Amagumo sighed, "I'm sorry Sabaku-san, but I haven't seen her. If I do I'll bring her to you or Kankuro-san. "

"Yeah…thanks…" Gaara turned and hurried of in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kankuro peeked around a corner. Nothing. He sighed and turned away from the ally and looked up and down the street. The truth was, he didn't know where to start looking for Aki. He hadn't seen hide nor tail of the little snot. "Ugh! This is why I hate kids!" He snapped aloud, "I am NEVER gonna get with a girl and have brats of my own! Never!"

"What's your problem?"

"GGGGAAAAAAHHHH!!

Kankuro looked around to see Temari staring at him, Sasuke at her side. They both raised their eyebrows at him.

"What?" He leapt to his feet and glared at them, "What? Are you two on a date or some-"

Temari punched him hard in the face.

"You beat me to it," Muttered Sasuke.

"Oooow…"

"Now what are you yelling about?" Asked Temari, putting her hands on her hips, "Sasuke and I just got back from morning patrols, and the first thing we here is you screaming your ass of!"

"I wasn't screaming!"

"Oh, I'm never gonna have brats of my own!" cried Sasuke in a mocking voice.

"Oh shut the hell up!"

"Anyway, why are you out here?" Temari inquired, "I thought you and Gaara were babysitting Aki while Hinata was on patrols?"

Y…about that…" Kankuro shrugged, "Well, Gaara and I both kind of fell asleep, and left a window open, and Aki well…" He closed his eyes tightly, "She climbed out the window and is somewhere in the village!"

"…"

He opened his eyes slowly.

"YOU LOST THE BABY!?" Shrieked Temari, making everyone look around in shock.

"N-not lost. Misplaced."

"You dumb ass!" She cried, whacking him on the head again, "How could you 'misplace' a baby!? Where the hell is Gaara!?"

"Oooooow!! He's looking for her on the other side of the village! He whined, rubbing his bruised head.

"I can't believe this!" Growled Temari, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If Hinata left your brothers to watch the baby," Said Sasuke in a matter of fact voice, "I'm not surprised."

"You do have a point…"

"Two against one, that's no fair!!"

"AKI!!"

They looked around in time to see Gaara dart past them in the direction of the canyons that served as a barrier around the village.

"Where's…?" Then three of the hurried after him.

"Up there, Kazekage-sama!" Yelled a woman, pointing at the top of the canyon.

Gaara skid to a stop, Sasuke, Temari, and Kankuro stopping behind him.

On top of the canyon, barely visible, was Aki. She was sitting on the rock, simply laughing and looking down at all the people around her.

"How the hell did she get up there!?" Cried Temari, her green eyes wide with shock.

"Aki, Aki come down from there!" Yelled Gaara.

"Oh and you think she's just gonna climb down?" Snapped Sasuke, "Go up there and get her you idiot!"

"I know that!" Gaara snapped back.

"Oh just move," Growled Temari, shoving them both away, "I'll get her!" She opened her fan with a loud snap. She looked back at the others, "Now, wait here and I'll-"

"She's gone!" Cried a villager.

"WHAT!?"

They all looked up at the canyon. The villager was right. Aki had vanished from the top of the canyon.

"W-where'd she go!?" Gasped Temari, "She just vanished!"

"Could she of fallen?" Asked Kankuro.

"Don't joke like that!" Hissed Gaara, "Amagumo," He said, spotting the jounin, "Take a group to the base of the canyon and search."

"Yes sir!"

"I can't believe this…" Muttered Temari, glaring at her brothers, "If Hinata doesn't kill you first, I will!"

"It's not my fault!" Gaara told her, "Kankuro was supposed to be watching her!"

"So were you!"

"Just….DA!" Gaara glared at them both, "Just drop it, alright? We're going to find her before Hinata gets back!"

"She's not at the canon Sabaku-san," Said Amagumo, walking back up to him, "We didn't even sense any living source around there."

"That's impossible," Said Sasuke, "She couldn't of just vanished."

"Man, is this baby a ninja or what?" Asked Kankuro, crossing his arms, "You have a ninja baby, Gaara."

"Ugh…"

"C'mon, we'll keep looking," Said Temari, patting him on the head, "We'll split into groups. I'll go fetch Shikamaru. Kankuro, you go alone. Sasuke, go with Gaara. We need to find Aki!"

"Right!"

They all darted of in different directions.

"How did this all start?" Asked Sasuke, running along side Gaara, frowning slightly, "How'd Aki get out of the house?"

"It was nuts," Gaara told him, "Like Kankuro said, she's a ninja baby. She set of some flash bombs, hat Kankuro gave her might I add, threw shuriken better then you, and then almost made me go bald."

"….?"

"She pulled my hair. Hard."

Sasuke smirked.

"Don't say anything."

They ran in silence for a few minutes.

"Did you hear that Naruto became Hokage at last?" Gaara asked, just to make the silence go away, "He scent me a letter."

"Really?" Sasuke shook his head, smiling, "I thought he might."

"Goooooooooo?"

They both came to sudden stop at hearing the sound that echoed through the village and of the walls.

"The Kage building…?"

"Oh…my…GOD!!"

They looked at the top of the Kazekage building and saw a tiny figure, crawling along the roof, "Gooooo?"

"Aki! How'd she…?!"

"That baby is something else…"

"C'mon!"

They ran towards the building and darted inside. They raced past the shinobi that were carrying files to rooms and ignored the shouts of protest as they knocked people over.

"K-Kazekage-sama?" Gasped one jounin, spotting Gaara and Sasuke heading towards the doors.

"No time to talk! Baby on the roof!" Gasped Gaara, hurrying up the stairs with Sasuke at his heals, leaving the ninja in shocked silence.

They finally reached the roof and ran up the rest of the stairs until they were at the top.

"Where is she?" Asked Sasuke, looking around.

"I don't see her."

"That's impossible!" Sasuke frowned, "How could she of just…vanished? Again?"

Gaara sighed, his shoulders slumping, "I have no clue…this is impossible! We have to find her!"

"But she's vanished again…" Muttered Sasuke, "Where else can we search?"

He hated to admit it, but Gaara knew Sasuke was right. He had a clear scan of the whole village from here, and he saw no sign of the baby. He looked at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. He frowned, "Hinata's gonna be home soon…" he murmured sadly.

"…." Sasuke glanced at him, "You head home. Kankuro too. Temari, Shikamaru and I will keep looking."

"Sounds like a plan," said Temari, flying up to them on her fan, Shikamaru and Kankuro sitting on it behind her. She landed and closed her fan, "We'll keep looking. You guys head home to tell Hinata once she gets back."

Gaara looked sadly at the ground, "Alright…"

He and Kankuro descended the stairs from the roof and walked back through the building. Gaara barely noticed the scattered papers that he and Sasuke had caused to fly all through the main hall.

The village was growing more silent as they walked, as people were going home and getting ready for dinner or bed.

"They'll find her," Kankuro said reassuringly, patting Gaara on the back, "it'll be fine."

"Right," Muttered Gaara, not even hearing him, "I don't know I'm going to tell Hinata…" He sighed and pushed open the door.

"Hey…" Kankuro blinked in surprise.

Gaara stared in shock at the sight in front of him.

* * *

"Whoo, the patrol went longer then I thought it would," Said Hinata, whipping the sweat of her brow. She'd ran into Michiru on her way home, and now the two of them walked there together. "I'm exhausted, but it was a really good work out!"

"See anything interesting?" Michiru asked, looking up at her.

She shook her head, "Nothing new. Everything's fine." She smiled, "I just wanna see how Kankuro and Gaara did with Aki the whole day."

"…"

"What?"

"Well," He shrugged, "I herd from Amagumo that something happened today. He was in a rush and didn't explain the details, so I'm not sure what really happened."

"I'm sure it wasn't big," She said with a shrug.

They arrived at the house. All of the lights were of, and to Hinata's surprise, the windows were bolted shut.

"Now why are the windows bolted?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Michiru raised his eyebrows, "I have a funny feeling…"

Hinata opened the door and stepped inside, looking around curiously, "hello? Gaara? Kankuro-kun?...Aki?"

Michiru shut the door behind him and looked at her, "Are they not here?"

"They should be…"

Hinata walked into the living room, and stopped in her tracks. "Oh…"

"Haha…" Michiru laughed.

Gaara and Kankuro sat on the couch together, both fast asleep. Sitting on Gaara's lap, a huge smile on her lips, was Aki. She looked around as Hinata and Michiru entered, and laughed.

"Hey there," Cooed Hinata, scooping her up in her arms, "Were you a good girl today?"

Michiru stared around at the room, "Why are there shuriken, and flash bomb residue all over the room?"

Hinata looked down, "I don't know…"

There was a knock on the door.

Michiru and Hinata exchanged a glance before Hinata walked over and opened the door, Aki still in her arms.

Sasuke, Temari, and Shikamaru stood at the door, all three looking grim.

"Hinata, we're sorry," Murmured Temari, "We couldn't find Aki."

"What're you talking about?" Asked Hinata, "Aki's right here! Gaara and Kankuro were asleep, and Aki was sitting on Gaara's lap. Why would you guys be looking for her?"

The three looked at each other.

"Oh um nothing, nothing," said Temari with a smile, "Um…by Aki! G'night!" She dashed of with Shikamaru.

Hinata looked at Sasuke, frowning quizzically.

He simply turned on his heel and walked away.

She watched him go before shutting the door and looking down at Michiru, "What was all that about/" She asked.

"Only one way to find out," he said, gesturing over his shoulder at Gaara and Kankuro.

Hinata sighed and walked over to them. She prodded them both in the side.

"Huh?" Gaara blinked open his eyes and sat up drearily. Kankuro yawned and looked at her, still half asleep.

"You're back?" Murmured Gaara.

"Yeah…" She frowned at him, "Shikamaru-kun, Temari-san, and Sasuke-kun just came by. They said that they were looking for Aki…"

Both suddenly sat up, their eyes wide.

Michiru looked at them, his eyebrows raised.

Hinata eyed them curiously, "Gaara…Kankuro-kun…what happened while I was gone?"

Aki looked at her father and uncle and giggled.

Gaara and Kankuro stared at her for a moment, before slumping back onto the couch, "ugh…"

* * *

**XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!! Omg I never had such fun writing chapter!! –Screams- ACID PEEPEE!! Hawhawhawhhaw!! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun with it!! Okay um…next chapter will be back to the seriousness…Lots of Amagumo and Akume, some Sasuke and Paku, and um….I'm not sure what else…well, until next time!! –Waves-**


	47. Akume's goal

**Okay….so there's a character from fruits basket named Kakeru? Seriously peeps, I did not know that! 0.o….I was just looking for names, saw that one, and picked it…huh….Anyway, I have decided that when I grow up I am not gonna get married or have kids!! I don't want a ninja baby…-points at Aki- and I my ears screamed out by my two year old cousin!! Guh…-sighs- And ooooooooooh the new chapter made me start crying!! You can't help but feel bad for Sasuke, but the line that got me was, "Sorry Sasuke….this is the last time…." I was bawlin!! But oh noooo…..Naruto, plz come save te day!! Anyway, I guess I should get onto the chapter now huh? Okay….um…Amagumo and Akume are in this one! : D**

* * *

"And she was there, sitting on the couch when Kankuro and I got home," Gaara finished explaining to Amagumo, as they stood near the entrance to the village with Hinata, waiting for the morning patrols to get back.

"Yeah," Said Hinata with a chuckle, "I was laughing so hard when he and Kankuro explained everything to me. I can't believe all that happened in just a few hours!" She looked at Gaara and smirked.

"It wasn't that funny…"

Amagumo smiled, "It kind of was Sabaku-san…I mean, your baby has ninja skills."

"And that's a good thing how?"

Before He could answer, there were loud shouts from the front of the village. The three looked around to see a shocked jounin running up to him. Behind him, chunnin, gennin, and jounin ran to the front of the village yelling loudly.

"What's going on?" Demanded Gaara, looking at the jounin.

"A young girl has appeared at the village gate," He gasped, "She is bearing the headband of Kumogakure!"

"Kumogakure…?" Gaara looked at Amagumo, "C'mon."

"Right!"

They ran to the gate where villagers and shinobi alike were gathering to see what was going on. Gaara, Hinata, and Amagumo made their way to the front of the crowd.

Before them stood a girl around the age of fourteen. She had waist length ebony hair that fluttered in the light breeze. Her crimson eyes scanned the crowd and rested on Gaara, then moved to Amagumo. They narrowed dangerously.

"Whop are you?" Asked Gaara, "What do you want? If you are planning an attack, you've failed miserably."

"I'm not planning an attack on this stupid village, "She hissed, "I'm here to fight someone!"

"Who?" Questioned Hinata, taking a step forward, "Who are you here to fight?"

"Gaara-sama, Hinata-sama, please don't get to close!" Said a jounin, advancing forward a bit.

They both ignored him and stared at the girl.

She smirked, "I am here to fight…" she lifted her hand slowly, and pointed at Amagumo, "That man!"

Amagumo blinked, "M-me…?"

Everyone's eyes turned on him.

Gaara frowned"….Amagumo?"

H shook his head, startled, "I don't know that girl! Why would you want to fight me?" He asked her, "I've done nothing to make enemies with the younger generation of Kumogakure!"

"That's true," said Hinata. She faced the girl, "What did he do to make enemies with someone like you?"

"Look, I have my reasons alright?" She snapped, "Just let me fight him, or I will destroy all you sand rats!"

The shinobi around then stiffened and looked at Gaara.

"Just give the word, Kazekage-sama," Said the one who had spoken before, "Just tell us to, and we'll attack."

Gaara thought for a moment.

"Sabaku-san."

He looked around at Amagumo.

The jounin was staring at him, intent in his grey eyes, "Please allow me to fight her."

"But Amagumo-kun" Began Hinata, but he cut her of.

"I don't know why," he continued, "But I feel as if I must do this." He stared at the Kazekage, "Please let me go this alone, Sabaku-san!"

Gaara stared at his friend for a long moment, his green eyes betraying nothing. Finally he sighed, "Fine Amagumo. Fight her. But if any of this draws further into my villager and threatens the villagers, we'll have no choice but to intervene."

Amagumo smiled at him and bowed, "Thank you, Sabaku-san."

Gaara nodded, "Everyone get back!" He called to the crowd, "This is Amagumo's battle. Do not interfere," He added to his shinobi.

Everyone stepped back a safe distance, staring at the two shinobi, who now stood alone at the gate of the village, facing each other.

"Before you start randomly attacking," Said Amagumo calmly, "Who are you? And what is the problem you have with me?"

"You still haven't figured it out?" She crossed her arms, "I'm shocked…Twelve years ago, and the time before that, you were a loyal cloud shinobi, who worked with your older brothers, Kumoashi and Koujin. Your father, Buke-sama, had simple plans to assist in the destruction of Konoha and Suna, with the help of the sound and mist. But when the perfect chance came, you betrayed the village, and allowed him," She threw a glare at Gaara, "To bring you to this dirt hole! Some say you came of your own free will, or that the Kazekage brainwashed you, but what I want to know…" She looked up, her eyes violent and burning, "is why you killed your own brother and betrayed your home!!"

Startled, Amagumo took a step back, "How'd you know all that?" he breathed.

"My father told me," She said with a simple shrug, " He told me how one of my uncles died valiantly on the battled field fighting the Kazekage, and he also told me, how my other uncle killed Koujin, and betrayed his home!"

"…!" He stared at her, "Who are you!?"

"I am Boufuuu Akume. Granddaughter of the great Buke-sama, daughter of Kumoashi!"

Amagumo stared at her, his eyes wide with shock, "I….I have a niece? She looked at the sandy earth, "I didn't even know…"

"Well you know now!" Akume stepped towards him, "Now, why are you betraying your home!?"

"I'm not!" He looked at her, his eyes even wider then before, "Akume-chan, I'm not betraying the village!"

"Liar!" She whipped out a kunai and lunged at him.

He quickly leapt into the air and away from the deadly piece of mettle. He landed on his toes behind her, but did not dare draw a weapon.

"Gaara, is this a good idea?" Murmured Hinata, looking intently at her husband, "I mean…what if Amagumo-kun is injured?"

"It's his battle…" Gaara murmured, though he was just saying something for the sake of saying something. Seeing all this had drawn him into memories of Yashamaru, his own uncle…

"Akume-chan, just please listen to me," Pleaded Amagumo, leaping away from another attack.

"No, you listen!" She stopped and faced him, her eyes deadly, "Because of you, my whole life is hell! I was trained everyday since I was six to kill the Kazekage, because of all the damage he had done to the village, but you were the one I really wanted to fight. I was always someone whom believed that you helped the Kazekage of your own free will, and I made it my mission in life to find out why!" She chucked a kunai at him.

He dodged it.

"C'mon, fight me already!" She snarled, digging her heels into the sand, "Don't be a coward dammit! Fight me! Fight me! I've come all this way, just to fight you, and you're acting like a little weakling! Pluck up your guts and fight!"

Silence befell the village, broken only by the small tinkle of bells that were hung on walls.

Amagumo stared at her, his face blank, "I never wanted to fight…" He murmured, "I'm not the fighting type. Back in Kumogakure, I was always the one who needed saving. Always because I hated conflict. I fight now, because I have a reason for it. A cause…" He glanced at Gaara, "But I don't enjoy fighting my own family," he looked back at her, "I never wanted to kill Koujin, but I needed to protect a friend…and I don't want to fight you, Akume-chan."

Gaara stared at him, frowning.

"Amagumo-kun…" Hinata watched, her eyes worried.

"To bad!" Snarled Akume, dashing towards him again, "because I want to fight you!" Her kunai lashed out, and cut the edge of his arm.

He winced and leapt back.

"Amagumo, just fight!" Snapped Gaara, "You don't have a choice if she keeps coming at you like that!"

"But Sabaku-san…"

"That's an order," Gaara said, as though Amagumo has not objected, "Fight now Before you get yourself killed!"

Amagumo looked away from him and back at Akume, "Well…if I'm ordered to I have no choice…"

Akume smirked. She made some quick hand signs.

_Chuushabari boufuuu no jutsu!_

Large black clouds appeared out of now where above the village. The rumbled dangerously. Rain began to fall from their depths…but it wasn't rain. They were tiny needles!

"That's a traditional move pasted down by the Boufuuu family…" Murmured Amagumo. He whipped out a kunai and deflected the tiny needles.

Gaara summoned up a sand shield over the villagers and shinobi, protecting them from the battle.

"That's not good enough," Said Amagumo, "I know that attack to well," he made a hand sign, "Dispel!"

The rain of needles stopped, and the clouds vanished, allowing the sun to shine into the village once more.

Akume glared at him.

"Go Amagumo-san" Cried a villager.

"You can kick ass to, go Amagumo-dono!" Yelped a chunnin, smiling brightly.

Gaara looked around at all of his villagers and shinobi. Akume may be more of a fighter then Amagumo, but Amagumo had the village to stay beside him. He had become very popular in the time he had been living in the village. He had the faith of everyone in the village to back him up. He had Gaara's faith…

"All of you just shut up!" Snarled Akume, "I don't want to hear your assholes-" She leapt back in time to dodge a kunai throw by Amagumo.

He was staring at her, a now serious look on his face, "I don't care if you cut me into a million pieces," He told her darkly, "But do not insult my home!"

"This isn't your home!" She growled, "Kumogakure is your home!"

"Not any more."

Akume shook her head angrily, "Just shut up!" She ran forward and kicked out at him. He dodged it.

"All my life I've been trained to do on thing. Kill the Kazekage. But I've been training for another purpose. To find out everything from you, even if it means killing you!" Her eyes began to glow.

Before Amagumo had a chance to react, he was thrown backwards by an invisible force and slammed into the canyon wall.

"Amagumo!" Gaara took a step towards him but Akume threw a kunai at him to stop him, "Like you said, this is our battle," She hissed, "Do not interfere!"

He was about to order his men to stop the battle, but Amagumo got shakily to his feet.

"I-it's fine, S-Sabaku-san…" He murmured, getting to his feet. He whipped the blood from his lip and looked at Akume, "Those eyes of yours are impressive."

"What IS with her eyes?" Murmured Hinata, "It's red like Sharingan, but…"

"It's not a family eye trait."

"EEK!" Hinata leapt away from Sasuke, who'd come out of nowhere, "don't do that!" She gasped.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gaara, looking at Sasuke curiously.

"It must have been planted in her eyes using some kind of jutsu, "Said the Uchiha, his Sharingan focused on Akume's eyes.

"….Like what Orochimaru did with Yamato-san?" Gaara murmured.

"Exactly."

"But who…?"

"Can you think of now one?"

Gaara thought for a moment, before he blinked in shock, "You mean…Kabuto?"

Sasuke nodded slowly.

"That makes sense," Murmured Gaara, turning back to the battle.

"Are you giving up already?" Asked Akume, stepping towards Amagumo, "I was hoping to beat the snot out of you some more…"

"?You hate me a lot, don't you, Akume-chan?" He murmured.

"Of course I do!" She snapped, "Because of you, my life was hell!"

"I didn't mean to…"

"Id you didn't mean to, you would of stayed in the village!" She cried, "Don 't go on jabbering your bullshit!"

"Do you know anything about this, Sasuke-kun?" Inquired Hinata, "You were still with the sound when Amagumo-kun joined us…"

"I know a bit…"

"Tell us," Said Gaara sternly, "Any information you can give us would be of use…."

Sasuke nodded slowly, "Well, like you correctly guessed Gaara, Kabuto planted those eyes into Akume. I remember hearing him talk about it. He told Buke that when Akume was old enough, she would be trained for one purpose," He turned his eyes on Gaara, "To kill you."

"…"

"But it seems that she has other goals set for herself…"

"Yeah…"

"I left the village for a reason," Murmured Amagumo, walking towards Akume, "It's a very long story, but I did not leave or kill Koujin without reason…"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Akume closed her eyes.

"I did it to protect someone…"

"Shut…up…!"

"Someone I was close to…"

"You…you're a traitor…you…" She slumped onto the ground and stared blindly at her hands in the sand, "You…" Tears fell from her eyes, wetting the sand below her, "Why…."

Amagumo moved closer to her and knelt down in front of her.

"I was always trained by the highest ranks of shinobi…" She said quietly, her voice quivering as tears fell out. "For that reason alone, I was not allowed to have friends," She smiled slightly, "No…no one wanted to be my friend. They were scared of me. In their eyes, I was just a tool to be used to kill the Kazekage…out enemy…"

Gaara stared at her, shock crossing his face. She was…the same as him…and Naruto, when they were younger…

"I thought the only people I could be close to…were my family, but…" She looked at Amagumo, tears swimming in her crimson eyes, "Why'd you leave me all alone?" She sobbed.

Amagumo stared down at her, "Twelve years ago, I had all the intention to be a loyal Kumogakure shinobi. Until we were ordered to capture a woman. This woman was with a man…they were lovers, intent on getting married. They loved each other more then life. When the woman was captured, I was shocked at seeing how upset this man was, so much so…that I wanted to help him. Despite me being an enemy, and beyond that fact that he could have killed me on the spot…he accepted my help. Over time he came to think of me as a comrade. When this man was fighting Koujin, and was about to be killed, I thought of how thick his love for that woman was…I took the blow from Koujin, saving the man. I killed Koujin, to protect the man that ad become my friend. He offered me a place in his village, and I accepted…" He looked slowly around at Gaara.

The Kazekage stood very still.

Akume looked at her uncle, "Then you…."

"I came of my own free will…no one forced me," he smiled, "I wanted to do everything I could to help the man who had spared my life. I wanted to help him, I wanted to do everything I could to become a loyal member of Sunagakure…and I succeeded…"

Akume looked at Gaara, tears still spilling from her eyes, "it's Kabuto," She said.

He blinked, "What?"

"It's all Kabuto," She repeated, "he's the ring master. Not Buke-sama. Buke-sama doesn't even want war. He wants peace…it's all Kabuto…"

"Calm down, you need rest," Murmured Amagumo, slowly embracing his niece.

She sat there for a moment, before closing her eyes, comforted by her uncle's warmth and gentle words.

"Otousan!"

Gaara looked around to see Michiru, Hiraku, Arai, Debu, and Akina racing up to them. They pushed their way through the crowd till they were beside him.

Michiru looked at Amagumo in shock, "A…Akume…?" He frowned slightly, "Hey, Akume-"

"Leave her be for now, Michiru," said Gaara, although he was puzzled at how his son knew this girl. "We have things to attend to…Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up.

"Send a message to Naruto please. Tell him of all that just happened, and the stuff Akume mentioned about Kabuto."

"Right." Sasuke vanished.

"Hinata. Take Amagumo and Akume to the hospital and have Sakura take a look at their wounds. Allow Akume to rest for a bit. Put some ANBU on guard as well."

She nodded and walked out to Amagumo.

"All Jounin and higher ranks, meet me at my office," Gaara called into the crowd, "Everyone else, return to your normal goings."

"What about us?" Asked Michiru, looking over at Akume.

Gaara looked at him for a moment, "help Hinata."

Michiru smiled and nodded. He, Debu, Arai, and Akina hurried over to help Hinata, but Hiraku stayed where she was, staring at Akume.

That was the girl…who'd kissed Michiru!

"Hiraku?"

She looked up to see that Gaara was giving her a puzzled look.

"I-…I'll go help Sakura-sensei…" She turned and dashed of.

Gaara stood there, watching everyone following his orders. He sighed and leapt of towards the kage building to meet with his highest-ranking shinobi.

* * *

"Father warned me about that Akume girl…" Murmured Rei, who had watched the whole scene from his perch on a large rock. He frowned. He had left Nariko back at the camp they had set up so that he could scout the area a little bit. He had seen the battle start and had watched the whole thing. So now part of their secret had been spilled. Well it wouldn't matter soon.

He leapt down from the rock and ran back to camp to find Nariko sitting in the shadow of a large boulder. She looked up as he approached and bowed her head respectfully.

"Welcome back, Nii-sama."

"Hm…"

She studied him, "I-is something wrong?"

"Kumoashi's daughter, Akume, spilled out little secret. That father is in charge of the war…" He frowned.

"What?" She looked away, "That can't be good."

"Your right, but soon it won't even matter…once the Kazekage is dead, and the sand village is destroyed."

* * *

**Big fight, OOOOOOOOH big family moment!! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!! If you don't know what Amagumo-kun is talking about, then you must not of read The violet rose eh? Anyway, I had fun writing this chapter!! And oooooooo Hiraku's peeved….-evil giggle- Is fun…is fun is fun is fun!! Akume goood!!Meh…sorta!! And Sasuke can just pop up outta nowhere!! HAHHAHAH!! Okay um….next chapter will be a lot of Michiru, Kakeru tried to pull Sasuke and Paku back together by coming up with a scheme…and some more shit…so until next time!!**


	48. Spirit of wind

**-Passes out- I did it…I did it…I made it through seventh grade!! In four weeks, I'll be an eighth grader!! I was even able to pass math! –My worst subject- we had finals all this week. That's why I haven't updated. The worst had to have been my choir final. Our teacher is a new one this year, and she made us do an American idol thing for our final. We had to get up and sing something in front of the ENTIRE class!! I sang 'The wizard and I' from Wicked. I think I did pretty well…anyway, enough of my ranting. Onto the chapter!! : D Oh, and this chapter contains spoilers from resent Managa chapters, so if you don't like spoilers, skip this chapter. (You can't really do hat without getting thrown of, but whatever…)**

* * *

"That's all for now, dismissed," Said Gaara, leaning back in his chair as the ANBU bowed and began to exit his office, "Paku, Kakeru, please stay for a moment." The two waited beside the wall until the rest had left and the door was closed. Gaara leaned forward, placed his elbows on the desk, laced his fingers together, and rested his chin on them.

"What is it, Gaara-sama?" Inquired Paku respectfully.

Gaara watched her fro a moment. Lately, her bright blue eyes had been dulled with a depressed fog, and her normal fiery attitude had been extinguished. His eyes traveled to Kakeru, who was absently staring out the window over Gaara's shoulder.

He sighed and looked back, '"I wanted to know what's going on with Sasuke…"

Both went rigid.

"He's been in a bad mood lately, and when I ask him how he likes being on your team, Paku, he ignores me…" He paused, "Did something happen I should know about?" He looked from one to the other, eyes stopping on Kakeru for a moment, who seemed to be looking at Paku worriedly.

Paku was quiet for a long moment, her eyes on the floor, "N-no sir…"

Silence filled the office.

"…." He sighed, "Then you can go. Kakeru, you stay."

He nodded. Paku bowed and quickly left the office.

Gaara looked at Kakeru expectantly.

"It's hard to explain sir…"

"I don't care," Gaara got up and walked around his desk. He walked right past Kakeru and stopped beside the back wall, examining some pictures, "The three of you are a team, remember? You were working fine with each other before. I don't care if you don't tell me what happened but…at least tell me what I can do to help patch things up."

Kakeru's eyes brightened. This was his chance! He turned to look at the back of the Kazekage's head, "Actually, there is something you could help with sir…"

Gaara glanced at him, "I'm listening…"

* * *

"Sasuke!!"

The raven-haired jounin looked around to see Kakeru running up to him. He had just finished talking with Temari about the evening patrols and had figured he'd take a walk before nightfall. "What is it?" He inquired.

"We have a mission," Kakeru told him. "Tomorrow. You, me, and Paku."

Sasuke's eyes dulled and he looked away, "Like she'll ever agree to that…"

"She already did!"

"Huh?"

Kakeru smiled, "I went to her house and told her about it! She seemed pretty pissed," He motioned at a bruise on his cheek, "But she agreed. She'd do anything as long as Gaara-sama asked her to."

"…" He sighed, "Okay. What's the mission then?"

"We're gonna go help out at the leaf village. Aid the securities and stuff…" Kakeru shrugged, "Gaara-sama also mentioned something about you wanting to visit your families grave, since it's almost the same day they were all killed…"

Sasuke's throat went dry as he remembered that the day Itachi had killed the clan was slowly approaching…Itachi…"Fine…" He muttered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He left Kakeru and resumed his walking, his eyes on the ground. He wondered silently if Gaara had planned to send him to leaf, on that very day. Sasuke shrugged lightly. At least he could burn some incense for his family and…and maybe visit Itachi's grave. His brother had not been given a respectable grave in the Uchiha area…Sasuke had had to burry him himself. The only ones who had joined him in mourning, were Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and even Sai. But that was a long time ago…

Apparently an ANBU had found Itachi's body and taken it back to the village. When Sasuke returned to the village, he buried his brother. He was the only one who knew the truth. He hadn't even told Naruto or the others…

He turned a corner and almost knocked a woman over. He blinked in surprise as he realized what he'd done, "Oh…I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's fine."

He looked at the woman.

She had long, dark blonde hair that shimmered in the evening light. Her pale skin seemed to blend in with the surrounding sand. Her eyes were a pale blue, shaded with a darker azure. They were strangely familiar…

"Are you alright young man?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Ah…yes. I'm fine…"

"….You're…Uchiha Sasuke. Right?"

He blinked, "Um, yeah. I am."

She smiled warmly at him, "Can I buy you some tea, Sasuke-kun?"

Not knowing what to say, Sasuke just followed the woman to the nearest teashop. He didn't know how she knew who he was, but there was something about her that was familiar. Especially her eyes. Those eyes…

They sat down at a tab le in the teashop and a thick silence settled over the two of them.

"How do you know me?" he inquired, "And you are you?"

She giggled lightly, "Oh, everyone knows about you, Sasuke-kun. Naruto-dono's best friend! As for who I am, my name is Akagane."

"Akagane…" He frowned as he repeated her name. It didn't sound familiar, and yet…

"So tell me about yourself," She said, stirring her tea as the waiter gave it to her, "You're teammates with…Kakeru-san and Paku, correct?"

"Yes. How do you know them?"

"I've met them in passing."

"Oh."

"You're lucky to be friends with Gaara-sama," She said suddenly, looking at him admirably.

Sasuke made a face, "he's not my friend. I'm only polite to him because of his rank. When we were younger, he nearly killed me in the chunnin exams."

"Really?" Akagane looked surprised, "But he always spoke so fondly of you. He was always saying how you were a brave shinobi. I herd him telling Hinata-sama."

"Huh…" Sasuke looked away, slightly embarrassed by the praise.

"And you are very popular around the ladies I hear," She said with a teasing smile, "Ino-san, and Sakura-san especially. Right? Do you love anyone as of yet? Anyone?"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, before giving a very tiny nod, "I do love someone…"

"Oh really? Whom?"

His dark eyes shot up at her in a glare, "It's none of your business."

She looked hurt, "Oh my Sasuke-kun…I'm sorry. I really didn't means to offend you," She shrugged and then smiled, "You young people are so touchy today about who you love. Why just the other day, my eldest daughter was screaming her head of at her house…she doesn't live with me. She was yelling about some boy that had hurt her…hurt her very badly in her heart…"

"Hm…" he didn't know why she was telling him this.

"Kakeru-san is your friend also, right?"

He shrugged, "Sort of…" his eyes narrowed, "He's annoying, but…but so is Naruto. He's not that bad I guess."

"I see…" She looked up, "You know, him and Paku are half-"

"Half brother and sister, I know. I know."

"Oh, well you are very smart!" She smiled approvingly at him.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "Please Akagane… Why did you ask me to have tea with you? What do you want exactly?"

"Want?" She seemed surprised, "I don't want anything. I was just trying to make friendly conversation!"

"…Who's your daughter? The one you were talking about earlier?"

"Oh, she's-"

"Hey-?"

They both looked around.

Paku had entered the tea stand, but had frozen on her way in. Her silver blue eyes were stretched wide as she stared at the pair of them. They slowly went from Akagane to Sasuke, and froze on him.

"What's wrong?" Kakeru walked in behind her and froze as well, "Oh…"

Paku's look of surprise had turned to one of sheer hate," What're you doing?" She asked, venom dripping from every word.

Sasuke wasn't sure if the question was directed at him, or-

"What an ungrateful daughter you are," Muttered Akagane, getting to her feet, 'I was just having tea with this nice young gentleman."

"You-!!" Paku was about to yell, but Kakeru stepped in front of you, "Akagane-san, I suggest you leave."

She stared at him for a moment.

"Now."

Sasuke sat there, confusion causing him to go mute.

She threw Kakeru a look of pure hatred, before looking back at Sasuke, "See you soon, Sasuke-kun. I hope we can have tea again sometime soon." She turned on her heel and walked out past Paku and Kakeru.

Sasuke had gotten to his feet and was staring at the two of them, "Um…" His eyes fell on Paku.

She acted like he wasn't there.

"So…" Kakeru looked at the two of them, "Should we meet at the gate tomorrow then?"

"Sure…" Paku muttered.

"Paku?"

She barely turned to look at Sasuke, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Was that your mo-"

"IT'S ONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" She turned on her heel and raced out of the teashop and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke looked at Kakeru hesitantly, his dark eyes flickering with a single, silent question.

Kakeru only nodded, his eyes down, "yeah. That was Paku's mother. What'd she want? What was she asking you?"

"I asked the same thing to her."

"Oh?"

He nodded, "But she said she just wanted to talk…"

Kakeru's eyes narrowed, "Don't trust her, Sasuke…"

"….yeah…."

* * *

Michiru sat atop of the Kazekage building as the sun began to slip behind the sandy dunes. He could see the villagers retreating to their homes and getting ready for dinner. He looked back up and could almost see the moon, forcing the sun to surrender the sky for the night.

He sighed and glanced at the hospital. Akume had been asleep since she was taken to the hospital, so he hadn't had a chance to speak with her. Amagumo had stayed with her, Sakura as well. Gaara went in there from time to time. Michiru had seen him exit and answer every now and again.

Leaning back he stared up at the clouds and smiled as a small breeze swept across him, blowing his hair in his eyes. It was nice in the evenings in Sunagakure. The mornings were hot, the nights were cold, but the evenings were perfectly comfortable.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Michiru jumped and looked around in time to see Gaara sitting beside him.

"I thought you were at the hospital?"

"I left a little while ago."

"…."

"But I had to station some ANBU before I left," The Kazekage added, glancing the other way, "I don't want anything bad happening within the village. I still don't trust her-"

"Akume CAN be trusted!" Michiru snapped suddenly, "She doesn't need to be watched by ANBU! I've met her before, she's…she's not a bad person! Amagumo could tell you that!"

Gaara blinked in surprise at the sudden anger that burned in Michiru's normally gentle eyes.

"I don't see why you can't trust her!" Michiru continued angrily, "She never attacked the village. She just wanted answers. It wasn't her fault that her father wants her to kill you! She didn't choose it, so you shouldn't be holding that against her will like that!" he looked away, eyes narrowed.

The Kazekage just sat there, to shocked to speak.

"She didn't choose to be the one ordered to kill you," Michiru murmured, shaking his head, "Why are you holding that against her when it wasn't even her choice?"

Again, Gaara herd words that he had once spoken when hew was younger. When he had wondered why people blamed him for being possessed by the Shukaku, when it hadn't even been his choice.

"I just don't want to put any of the village at risk…" Gaara answered quietly, "By putting ANBU at Akume's door, the villagers will feel more comfortable. They're scared enough as it is."

"…."

"I'm not holding it against her personally."

Silence settled over them as the sun sank lower into the golden sand.

"You really are a loyal friend," Gaara said after a moment, "Hinata and the others were right…"

"Huh?" Michiru looked at him.

"In Konohagakure," Gaara began to explain, "They have this thing called the will of fire, which all shinobi in the village are said to posses. It makes them incredibly loyal to their friends, and gives them a burning intensity to protect the ones they love. Well in Sunagakure, we have the Spirit of wind. It makes all of our shinobi extremely powerful, with the racing fighting skills of the wind, and a strong bond with those we grow close to," He looked at the sun, "Hinata's from Konoha as you know, and I'm from here. That means that you and Aki both, have the Will of fire and the Spirit. That will no doubt make you both very powerful shinobi one day."

Michiru stared at him for a moment, before looking away, "I didn't mean to snap…" he muttered.

Gaara sighed. He got to his feet and placed a hand on Michiru's head, "Come on. We'd better get back home before Hinata skins us both."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Kan knocked over Okayaki, his eyes burning furiously, "What the hell was that for you bastard!?" He snarled.

"Must you be so loud?" Muttered Okayaki dully. He had smacked Kan…hard.

Yogore shook his head. He sat next to Seiyru in the room they were all in. Sora sat at a chair near the back of the room, staring absently out of the window as though nothing was disturbing his thoughts.

"You two really need to cool of," Snapped Seiyru, "You're going to make Kabuto-sama get angry with you…"

"But we're the sound ninja five now!" Cried Kan, "We're invincible!"

"That didn't stop those Suna and Konoha Shinobi from killing our predecessors."

"Oh?" Kan smirked at her, "Last thing I remember, Seiyru, the one that was easiest to bring down was your grandmother."

"Shut up!" Growled Seiyru, picturing Tayuya in her head, "it was that damned blonde sand ninja. Her wind moves were to powerful and were a perfect math for my grandmother's moves."

"That or she was just weak."

"What'd you say!?"

"You herd me!"

"Okay you two, that's enough," Said Sora, not even looking around at them, "You really need to calm down, before we really do get in trouble," he looked back out the window, "I wonder what Rei and Nariko-chan are doing, huh?"

"Who cares?" Asked Kan, "Rei's not to bad, but that Nariko twerp is a bit of a weakling."

"Don't insult her," Snapped Sora in a deadly voice.

They all looked at him.

He stared at them for a moment, before grinning broadly. This was his signature move, "Oh I'm just playing with you guys! HAHAHAHA!!"

"Right…"

* * *

**Mmmmm…..I like Sora! :3 Anyway, we've met Paku's mom, discovered Kakeru's plan, and ooooooo, family bonding for Gaara and Michiru!! HEEEEE!! I was playing this game called Okami today, I just got it for WII –is the best game ever- and I was cracking up. There's this one character named Waka –he's sexy- and he has these guys that work under him called Tao troopers…and well, I was talking to one of them, the one named Abe, and he said this, "I really admire Captain Waka. That's why I do everything I can to learn EVERYTRHING about him!" and I was all like, OMFG WAKA HAS A STALKER!! –dies- Anyway, see you next chapter! It'll be good. :3**


	49. First love

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo!! 0.0……my friends and I are playing Rock band… I was singing, and it was so cool because we figured how to get some songs from Naruto on there! It was so cool, I was singing fighting dreamers, wind, and Heroes come back! And blue bird!! It was sooooooo much fun! –Dies- Anyway, I've been looking forward to doing this chapter…finally more shit starts happening…-evil laugh-**

* * *

Arai walked out of the village gate and sighed as he looked up at the creamy blue sky. It was still early and everyone was just waking up as the sun climbed higher and higher into the morning sky. Hiraku was busy training with Sakura, and Baki had returned today, so Gaara was introducing he and Michiru to begin his training. Debu was hanging out with Hinata and baby Aki, whom he had grown close to over the past week. Akina, who he never wanted to hang out with anyway, was busy practicing with her arrows in the training ring.

This left Arai all alone to do whatever he wanted. He kicked a pebble which rolled through the dust and bumped into another rock. He sighed and sat down in the shade of this larger rock, resting his chin on his fist.

He sat up as a sound caught his attention.

As he listened carefully, he realized that it was the sound of a sword being swung through the air, and heavy breathing.

He got to his feet and walked towards the sound.

In a small oasis near the far east of the village wall stood a few palm trees. He sat a figure moving in the trees.

He moved forward and looked around one of the trees.

A girl stood beside the water, practicing with a long, silver sword. She had lengthy, silky black hair that was tied into a glimmering ponytail by a golden ribbon. Her eyes were a bright violet dappled with midnight blue. Her pale face was like an angles, her rosy lips parted in a frustrated sneer.

Arai stood there, mouth open, cheeks turning slightly pink.

"HAH!" She girl swung out with the sword, but her palms were so sweaty that she dropped it. The blade cut her hand and slammed into the sandy earth.

"Gah!" She dropped to her knees, holding her bloody palm.

"Hey, hold still!" called Arai, running up to her.

She gasped in shock. She leapt to her feet and hurried away from him, trying to get away, but she stumbled and fell face first into the sand.

"Keep still," Said Arai more gently, "C'mon, I know how to tie your hand properly to stop the bleeding.

She turned around and stared up at him, eyes wide.

"Here, let me see your hand" he said coolly.

She hesitated for a moment, before extending her hand to him.

He took it and examined it for a moment, "It's not that bad," he ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt of and tied it around her palm as tight as he could, "That should stop the bleeding. When you get back to the village, be sure to wash it with some clean water."

She stared at him.

"My friend is training to be a medical ninja," he said with a small smile, "Anyway, who are you? I haven't seen you around the village before."

She shook her head slowly.

"Well, you don't have to tell me," he said shrugging.

A relived look crossed her pale face.

"What's your name?"

She hesitated before answering, "N-Nariko…"

"That's a…a really pretty name," he said, blushing lightly, "My name is Arai. I'm not from the sand village, but my companion is the son of the Kazekage, so I'm staying here."

She suddenly perked up, "the Kazekage?"

"yeah…"

"You know him?" She looked excited.

Arai brightened, "Yup! Like I said, my buddy is his son! And my other friend like I told you, is training to be a medical ninja with the Hokage's student."

"Really?" A bright look entered her dark eyes, "That's amazing! My Nii-sama and I have been looking for…" She fell silent.

"Hm?"

She looked away quickly, "N-no…it's nothing…"

He frowned and looked behind him. He walked over and picked up her sword, "This is yours, right?"

She nodded, "yeah."

"You seem pretty skilled," he said approvingly, smiling at the fine blade.

"Not as much as Nii-sama…" She murmured, rubbing her arm, "my father is a skilled medical ninja but my mom was good with swords. Nii-sama took up sword fighting before me, since he's four years older then me. But I wanted to learn it to, so he taught me…"

"Cool," He sighed, "Must be nice to have a cool big brother like that…"

"…."

"I…I should be leaving," She whispered, getting to her feet.

"Well, wait," Arai grabbed her arm, "Maybe you could um…c-come back to the leaf village? I know you'd be happy there. We could find your brother…"

"I…I…" She looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened.

Arai blinked and looked around. He froze.

A tall man was standing beside him. He had long black hair that blew wildly in the fierce wind. His violet eyes tinted with grey were narrowed as they stared Arai down.

"Nii-sama…"

Arai looked at her, "This is your brother?"

The man pushed aria over, forcing him to release Nariko. He grabbed her arm and they vanished.

Arai sat up and stared at where they had just been. He sighed, feeling for some reason very sad.

About twenty feet away, behind a huge boulder, Rei and Nariko reappeared, Rei holding Nariko's arm in one hand, her sword in the other. His face was blank of emotion, but his eyes showed how angry he truly was.

"N-nii-sama…I-I…"

"In the future, you might want to see where your loyalties lie, Nariko," Rei said in a deadly voice, releasing her and throwing down her sword, "Because if you are not loyal to our village and our village alone, then you are no sister of mine."

Nariko felt her heart stop for a moment as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"If you are just going to betray me and our village, then you are of no use to our cause. Find a reason for yourself or get out of my sight," he glared down at her, eyes burning.

She stared at her feet, not able to meet his eyes, "I…I….I'm sorry Nii-sama….I…I will keep my h-head in place f-from now o-on…"

"See that you do," He turned and walked of to check his supplies.

Nariko sunk into the sand onto her knees and began to cry.

* * *

"Just try to focus your chakra. It's easier then you're making it seem," said Baki, who was standing beside a frustrating looking Michiru. Gaara sat on a rock not to far away, watching with blank eyes.

"I'm trying…" Muttered Michiru, glaring at the sand. He sighed.

"Just make the sign," Baki showed him again, "Close your eyes, and focus all of your life energy into one center of your body."

Michiru did such.

"Now make the hand sign," he showed him once more, "And say, Bunshin no jutsu."

Michiru took a breath and made the hand signs.

_Bunshin no jutsu!_

He blinked open his eyes in surprise. He looked around to see an exact copy of himself, smiling at him.

"I did it!" he gasped. He jumped as they clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Good job!" Said Baki encouragingly.

Michiru looked around at Gaara.

The Kazekage smiled slightly and nodded approvingly.

Michiru smiled.

"Good job kid."

They looked around as Temari and Shikamaru walked up to them together. They stood close together, Shikamaru's hand gripping Temari's waist.

Gaara's eye twitched, but he kept his composure.

"Thanks," Michiru smiled at them both, "Oh, and congratulations by the way, on the marriage and all."

They both blushed.

"Maybe," said Baki, "It might be good for Michiru to see an actual battle?" he smirked, "How about Shikamaru and Gaara?"

Gaara smirked, "Gladly."

Shikamaru went pale.

Temari sighed.

Michiru, Baki, and Temari sat down on the rock while Gaara and Shikamaru stepped into the sparring ring.

They began with Shikamaru kicking out at the Kazekage, who dodged it easily. The redhead whipped behind the Shadow expert and swung out his fist.

Shikamaru grabbed it and flipped over Gaara, landing solidly on his feet.

"Why are they just using tijutsu?" Asked Michiru in confusion.

"Because in simple practice spars, you don't use jutsus," Temari told him, "It's easy really."

Shikamaru was about to try and kick out at Gaara again when someone leapt in between them.

The Nara leapt back in surprise as Temari took his place and kicked out at her husband.

Not shocked at all, Gaara ducked and dashed under and behind her.

"Whoa!" Michiru blinked, "Where'd she come from?"

"Hey Michiru!" Debu hurried down to them, Aki in his arms, "Hinata-sama and I were taking a walk and saw you guys. She said she really wanted to spar a bit."

Aki laughed and crawled from Debu's arms and onto Michiru's lap.

Michiru smiled down at her and looked back up at both of his parents, watching their fluid movements.

Hinata dodged a punch from Gaara and flipped over him. He spun around to meet her next attack, a small smile on his lips. He grabbed her fist as she tried to punch, and twisted it behind her back.

She flipped over him, twisting her fist out of his grasp.

Gaara sighed and decided to try a special trick that Lee had taught him…

He dropped to the ground and swung out with one leg, knocking Hinata's legs right out from under her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"That's Lee's, Konoha sennpu!" Said Temari, "When did Gaara learn that?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Okay, Okay," Hinata sat up panting. She smiled up at him, "Good as ever, ever since Lee-kun taught you those moves."

He helped to her feet, "But you're still a tough opponent."

"No kissy, kissy!" Said Kankuro in a strangled voice, walking up to them.

"Oh shut up," Gaara growled.

He smirked.

"I don't think I could ever do that," Murmured Michiru, looking at the both of them admirably, "I wonder if Aki will ever be able to."

She laughed and clapped.

Gaara and Kankuro exchanged a glance.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it soon enough, Michiru-kun," Said Baki, nodding at him, "Gaara and Hinata are your parents after all," he looked at the two of them.

They looked away uncomfortably.

Baki just laughed.

"I'm hungry, who's hungry?" Muttered Gaara, walking away.

Hinata sighed and looked at the others, "Let's get lunch. Gaara's paying."

"I herd that!"

* * *

Kakeru approached the village gate with Paku beside him. They saw that Sasuke was already there, and Paku fell silent, looking away heatedly.

"Hey," Said Kakeru, raising a hand in friendly greeting.

"Hey," Said Sasuke nodding, "Good morning Paku," he said politely, staring at her with his transfixing dark eyes.

She didn't even look at him.

He sighed.

"Okay, okay…" Kakeru slung one arm around Sasuke's neck and the other around Paku, "Come on you guys, at least try to get along for this one mission, or else Gaara-sama will get mad at us."

Paku shoved him away and walked toward the gate," C'mon…let's just get this over with."

"Huuuuuh…." This is gonna take awhile…"

Sasuke pushed Kakeru away from him and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "C'mon Kakeru…let's just go…"

"Uuuuugah!" Kakeru sighed and shook his head, "Sasuke, in three days in the day when your clan was killed, right?"

He froze, and Paku stopped as well.

"….y-yeah…"

"Well, you can visit your families tomb before we get to work on the mission. It's only proper that you do so. What do you say, Paku?"

She was completely still, "Let's go," She said coolly, stepping out of the village.

"That's a yes in Paku language," Said Kakeru, winking at Sasuke.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and followed Paku with Kakeru behind him.

* * *

**It's short…it's short…gomesnosaaaaaai!! I have some friends over, and they're hounding me to come and play Rock band with them! I need to leave now, so the next chapter will be better…hehe, Nariko….bad Rei!! –slaps- dun be mean to yah little sista!!**


	50. People of the canyons

**Okay….Why did Kisame call Tobi Mizukage? Duuuude, are there TWO Tobi's? But at least Kisame is back…I missed him. He's my favorite Akatsuki besides Itachi. Who knows…maybe he'll go good in the end. Unlikely but whatever…and poor Naruto!! –huggles- Jiraya-sama….-sniffle- B-but anyway….if Sasuke and Tobi are gonna use all of the tailed beasts that they have captured so far, that also means they'll use Shukaku…Narutoooooooo, go to the sand village and ask Gaara-sama for help! ……..Take Hinata with you!! XD**

* * *

"I can't find anything, Michiru," Said Hiraku, shuffling through the pile of book she had picked up.

"Keep looking!" he whispered, flicking through a huge book with Akina, "There has to be something on Otogakure and Kumogakure somewhere in here…" He sighed and scanned the pages.

"Maybe there is no documented information," Suggested Akina, "At least not in here. It is a very restricted subject after all."

"All of the books containing information on those villages might be with your father," Suggested Debu, looking around at Michiru, "He is the Kazekage after all…maybe he didn't want anyone snooping around in this matter?"

Michiru frowned and looked back down at the book. He and his friends were at the Sunagakure library. It was a very big library, but they had only been searching the section on the other hidden villages. They were trying to get as much information for themselves as they could, since they knew Kumoashi and Kabuto would be coming after him.

"Maybe these will help?"

He turned to see Akume walking up to him, a few books in her arms. It had been three days since she had come to the village and attacked Amagumo. Now she hung out with Michiru and his friends. When they were busy, she stayed close to her uncle.

"Thanks for helping us Akume," Michiru said gratefully, taking the heavy books from her.

"No problem," She said quietly.

Hiraku frowned and went back to looking through her book.

Arai was staring absently into space, his blue eyes dull and covered with mist. He'd been like that all day. He was lost in his own thoughts and no one could yank him out of it.

Aki, who was sitting on the table beside Michiru's book, laughed and slapped a page with her tiny hands. Hinata had to go on morning patrol and Gaara was busy with work, so Michiru decided to take his little sister with him.

"What is it Aki?" He asked, looking at the page she had slapped.

It read…

_"__The Land of Rice Fields. A small country bordering the Land of Fire's northern border. The Land of Rice Fields is its original name, with the Land of Sound, possibly derived from Otogakure, being the criminal ninja, Orochimaru's own name for it. Many of its shinobi were collected, most being from the Fuuma clan, to supply his need for followers and jutsu. The Land of Sound, along with Otogakure, is a relatively new country in the political scene, though the country itself existed long before Orochimaru took it over and renamed it. It conspired with the Land of Wind to launch a surprise attack and hopefully destroy the Land of Fire. "_

"Huh…" Michiru frowned and reread the paragraph. "It says that most shinobi were collected from the Fuuma clan…what's the Fuuma clan?" he looked at Akume.

"I don't know," She said, shaking her head.

He sighed and looked back in the book. "We need to look for Fuuma clan," He told the others.

They all nodded and began to search through their own books. Except for Arai who was still in dreamland.

"Here it is!" Hiraku called, pointing to a spot on her book.

They all crowded around her and began to read.

_"The Fuuma clan. __A shinobi clan from the Land of the Rice Fields, where Orochimaru established the Land of Sound. Some of their most powerful members were tricked by Orochimaru, who promised to restore their clan status, and were used in his kinjutsu development experiments."_

"That's all?" Asked Michiru, staring at the book, "There must be more information then that…"

"There is," Said Hiraku, studying it closely, "According to Sakura-sensei, all documents concerning political clan matters are in the restricted section. The only ones allowed in there is the Kazekage and the higher ups."

"Well that doesn't help us out much, does it?" Muttered Michiru.

"There must be something…" Akina grumbled, sitting on the table beside Aki and flipping through another book. She blinked, her yellow eyes widening, "Hey…hey you guys, check this out."

"What is it?" Asked Michiru, hurrying over to her.

"It's about an ancient clan that lived in the land of wind, very close to the village," She said, tracing her finger along the book, "The book talks about the clan that had no name, but was commonly known as, the canyon clan, since they dwelled only within the canyons. It says that this clan was ridiculed and banned from the village once they started to negotiate with Orochimaru and other enemies of Sunagakure. Later on, when the Yondaime Kazekage was still n charge, he Daimyo ordered everyone in this clan to be killed…" She paused, frowning slightly, "it claims that all but one of this clan were killed. One man could not be found along with his newborn baby son," She turned the page, "Later documents state that this man was found and killed by the special forces of Suna, His son was found as well but escaped with his own baby. The baby's mother was a woman from the sound. This man and the woman were killed, but the baby vanished. It is presumed that he has died, and all searches for him were canceled."

"So the second baby was never found eh?" Hiraku read over Akina's shoulder, her blue eyes confused, "So does it ever say that the baby was found dead or something?"

"It doesn't talk about the baby anymore…"

"That's strange…" Michiru took the book from Akina and scanned it for a moment. The book went on to talk about the alliances between the land of wind and other lands."

"We're at a dead end," Said Debu, leaning on a table, "We won't be able to figure out anything else."

"What if the baby is still alive?" Suggested Michiru.

"That was years ago," Snapped Arai, finally coming out of his daze.

Akina grinned, "You were actually listening Arai?"

"Shut up."

"Even if it was years ago…" Said Michiru thoughtfully, "The baby could be grown up by now….and the baby might be only about…nineteen or somewhere around there…" He counted for a second, "The original man's son was probably found around the time my father became Kazekage…so yeah. The baby would be about that age."

"Your point?"

"If his mother was a woman of the sound village," he continued, "Then maybe the sound sheltered the baby to keep it safe from Suna…"

"That might be true," Said Akume, "But I never herd of anything like that. My father would have been told of it, and he would of told me…"

"Maybe he's dead," Sad Arai, returning to his daydreaming.

"Or maybe he's not…" Michiru sighed and looked at Aki. She laughed and clapped, her eyes bright.

"More information on it might come later on," Said Hiraku, putting away the book she had taken out, "For now I think that is all we're going to find. I'm late for a lesson with Sakura-sensei. See you!" She turned and hurried out of the library, pulling her bag over her shoulders.

Michiru looked around at Arai, "hey yah know, if you'd rather go daydream you can leave now."

"Thank you." He got up and left, eyes still glazed.

"I think he's in love," said Akina.

"Eh?"

"That look is the look of someone in love," She shrugged, "I mean, why wouldn't he be in love? With Hiraku, myself, and Akume-san around!" She blinked brightly.

Akume blushed and looked at Michiru.

He shook his head at Akina, "Say what you want, but I think another guy might have eyes for you, Akina."

She jerked up and stared at him, "W-what!? WHO!?"

He shrugged and smirked, "Figure it out yourself." He turned away from her and caught Debu giving him a look. His friend's face was a light pink shade. Michiru smiled at him, and Debu smiled back.

Akina was muttering to herself, he eyes wide. Akume stood beside her watching, her red eyes enthused.

"I should be heading back," Akume said after a moment. "By Michiru…" She smiled at him and left.

He watched her go, blinking slowly.

"Now who's in love?" Snickered Akina.

He threw a book at her.

"I should be going to," He said after picking up the book. He put it away and picked up Aki, "I'll see you two later…" He actually meant to leave the two of them alone. He smirked and left the library.

When he had left this morning for the library, almost everyone was still asleep and the sun had barely risen above the canyon. Now the sun was high in the sky and life was active as normal in the village. Everyone was walking around, working, talking, selling, and buying.

He sighed and looked down at Aki. She laughed. He shrugged and walked of into the village. He barely noticed everyone telling him good morning, or asking him how he was. He was to wrapped up in his own thoughts about all they had discovered in the library.

He stopped before the kage building and stared up at the huge structure. Gaara had said that he would be in the meeting for quite awhile…How long had it been? "……"

"Michiru?"

He looked around to see Temari walking up to him, her should length blonde hair down from its normal four ponytails. She looked like she just got back from a mission.

"Hey," he said, turning to face her.

"What've you been up to?" She asked, "I just got back from the night patrols. I met the morning patrols on the way back. Hinata was with them."

"Yeah I know," He said nodding, motioning to Aki.

She smiled, and then frowned, "Why were you in the library?"

He froze, "W-what?"

"I had Chongiru go to the library this morning…" She said, "To find a certain book for me. He told me just now about you and your friends…looking up stuff about Otogakure, The Fuuma clan, and the ancient canyon clan…"

He blushed and looked at his feet.

She was quiet for a moment, "So what'd you find out?" She whispered, leaning closer to him.

He stared at her for a moment, before smirking.

"Of course I'm curious," She whispered, reading his eyes, "So…what do you think?"

He sighed, "I think…that the baby of the canyon man and the sound village woman, is still alive, and in the sound…"

* * *

"ACHOO!!"

"Are you alright Sora-kun?" Asked Seiyru, glancing at him.

"Fine," He sniffed, rubbing his nose, "Someone must be talking about me." He scratched his dark brown hair and looked around at her.

They were walking through the gardens together, discussing their plans for the future of the sound ninja five. Seiyru had mainly been explaining all about the past sound ninja five. She knew everything about it, since Tayuya was her grandmother. More then anything, Seiyru wanted revenge for the woman that had killed her grandmother.

The Sunagakure jounin Temari, the Kazekage's elder sister.

Sora really had nothing personal against anyone from the sand village. He was just following orders as they were given. And maybe if he followed them directly, he might run into Nariko and Rei.

"So once Rei-san and Nariko-san take out the Kazekage and Hokage, we'll be free to attack both villages!"

"But we have to find a way to pull the villagers apart first," he reminded her, "remember Kabuto-sama's plan?"

"Yes…"

"But it won't be easy now that Uzumaki Naruto is the Hokage…" Sora stopped walking and crossed his arms over his chest. He smirked and brushed his bangs away from his handsome copper eyes.

"We'll figure out a way…"

He looked at Seiyru, intense eyes staring at her.

She blushed fiercely and looked at the ground.

Sora chuckled lightly and patted her on the head, "C'mon Seiyru…we should be heading back, don't you think?"

She frowned. She didn't want to go back to the others yet.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing…" She said, shaking her head, "But Sora-kun…do you think it's right? What we are doing I mean? Especially looking at your heritage-"

"It is Kabuto-sama's orders," he said, looking down at her, "and we must follow his orders, weather it is the right thing to do or not. If you remember all he has done for each of us, Seiyru, you should think the same. Correct?"

"Yes, forgive me…" She said, nodding slowly.

"Now come on.." He turned and began to walk back towards the building. As he turned away from Seiyru, his eyes darkened and his face fell from the small smile. She shook his head, eyes showing a tint of sadness. "Come on Seiyru, stop slaking!" he called over his shoulder.

"Right!" She hurried after him.

* * *

"Look out Naruto-kun!"

The new Hokage looked around in time to dodge a flying nunchuk. His rammed into the wall before him and left a huge crack in it. "What the hell was that!?" He cried, sitting up, blue eyes wide.

"Sorry!" He looked around to see Lee running up to him, Nao behind him. "We were training and I lost control of my weapon," panted Lee.

"It's fine," Said Naruto, pulling the weapon out of the wall and handing it to his friend.

"Thanks Naruto-kun!" Said Lee, grinning.

"Oh, and Hokage-sama…" they looked at Nao, "Tenten-dono told me that a group from Suna is coming. Paku-san, Kakeru-san, and Sasuke-dono."

"Sasuke's coming back?" Asked Naruto, looking happier then he had when they had ran into him.

Nao nodded, "For a quick mission Kazekage-sama assigned. Sasuke-dono is also going to visit his family's grave. He scent the message to Tenten-dono. They're a few hours away."

"Oh yeah, it's almost the day when his clan was killed…" Naruto glanced at Lee who frowned. "Thanks you Nao," he added, looking at the chunnin.

He bowed.

"I'll see you later Lee," Naruto added, turning and walking back up the stairs. He sighed and leaned against the wall once he was out of his old friend's sight. He ran a hand through his sun gold hair and let out a low breath.

Being Hokage was harder then he thought, but that wasn't why he was so worried. He had been reading up and researching on the current war, and he realized how serious things were.

As he reached his office, he plopped down in his chair and banged his head on the desk.

"You ok?"

"GAAAAHAHHH!!"

He whipped around to see that Sai was sitting on the windowsill, smiling at him.

"Don't scare me like that!" Naruto gasped.

"Ah, so sorry Naruto-kun…." He said, leaping into the office, "I was waiting for you to come actually, to give you these," he placed some papers on the desk. "More work from Tsunade-sama!"

"I thought you were gonna molest me…"

"What?"

"Nothin…"

Sai tilted his head to one side.

"Anyway," Naruto looked at some of the papers, "This is about the land of waves and the Mizukage?"

Sai nodded, "Yes. Apparently the Mizukage is still being a…."

"A bastard?"

"Yes!"

Naruto nodded understandingly, "Okay, I get it…" he sighed and pulled out some papers to sign. "Did granny say in these papers exactly what he was doing?" he asked as he began to sign the papers.

"No," Said Sai, shrugging slightly. "She didn't."

"Okay…" Naruto scratched his head, "I wonder if Gaara's gotten any word of this…Sai, will you send a message to him about it?"

"Of course," Sai nodded and left.

Naruto frowned and leaned back in his chair. He stared out of the window at the Hokage Mountain. They had begun to carve his face into the stones…He sighed ad got back to work.

* * *

**-Dies- OMG 50 CHAPTERS!! OOOOH YEAH!! HALF WAY THERE!! –dies- I'm half way there….yosh!! Um, uh…anyway…hehehe…I don't know why but I have really grown to like Sora-sama! He's becoming a character that I am very interested in…even though I made him…hehe. He and Amagumo are my favorite oc's….anyway, most of the stuff about the Fuuma clan and Otogakure were found on . But all the stuff about the ancient canyon people was my idea….my-idea!! BWAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!! ….um…..um….next chapter will be up…um…soon?**


	51. A crying heart

**Heeeeeeeey Paku and Sasuke fans, rejoice!! There shall be a lot of chitty iti chat chat about those two in the chapter, so rejoice!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah…... Um…um…yay summer break! But I'm bored. Guess I can use my boring free time to update some more, eh? Oh and ****Shashuko-chan and all of the other SasuxPaku fans out there, it's not done yet but I'm drawing this really kawaii picture of Sasuke and Paku so…so be ready when I tell yall that it's done. It'll be on my DA once it's finished. So, get on with the chapter then!! :D**

* * *

"Sasuke! Hey Sasuke, long time no see!" Naruto ran out of the village gate to greet his best friend as he and the two sand ninja approhed. The blonde quickly slung an arm over his friend's shoulder, grinning broadly, "Hey, hey, I bet Gaara told you, right? I'm Hokage now! Pretty cool huh?"

"Shut up you dope," Muttered Sasuke, shoving him away "It's been a long trip and I'm tired…"

"Eh?" Naruto looked around at the two sand jounin, who had stopped walking and were staring at him. "Who're you guys? Are you the jounin that are on Sasuke's team?"

The ebony haired man nodded, smiling, "My name's Kakeru, Hokage-san! This is Paku!" he pointed at the copper haired girl.

Naruto stared at her for a moment. He smiled, cheeks slightly pink, "Nice to meet you both!"

"Should I take the reports up to your office, Hokage-sama?" Asked Paku, motioning to the bag on her bag. Her eyes were focused on him and didn't travel once to Sasuke. The raven frowned.

"Sure thing!" He smiled at her.

She bowed and walked past them and into the village.

Naruto watched her go, "She's a bit of a cutie, don't yah think Sasuke?" He was cut of by a slap to the back of the head by Sasuke.

"Aaaah, interesting that you bring that up, Hokage-san," snickered Kakeru, "can we go someplace more comfortable?"

They decided to go back to Naruto's house to discuss whatever Kakeru wanted to say. They had to drag Sasuke to make him come. On the way they ran into Kakashi and Lee, who of course, wanted to hear what Kakeru had to say as well, so they tagged along.

As they arrived at the house they all sat down on Naruto's couch and Kakeru began to tell the story about Sasuke and Paku, and about how Sasuke had fallen for his half-sister.

Once he had finished, the whole room sat in utter silence.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!?" Cried Naruto, leaping to his feet, "Sasu is in love!!"

Sasuke had closed his eyes and was leaning back on the couch, presumably trying to keep calm.

"Nuuuuuuooo! That is amazing Sasuke-kun!" Gasped Lee, holding his fist out in front of him, passionate tears running down his flushed cheeks, "The youthful blossom of love finally blooms in our dark friend!"

"Good going Sasuke…" Muttered Kakashi.

They all looked around at the Uchiha as he began to snore lightly.

"Sasuke and I dated once," Naruto said slyly.

"…..Huh….?"

Sasuke woke up suddenly and slammed Naruto's face into the couch, "What'd you say!?" he asked in a dangerous voice, holding the Hokage down.

"OOOOOOOOOOOW!!"

"Take it back!"

"Sasuke! My arm isn't supposed to bend that way!!"

"But does this Paku girl love him back?" Asked Kakashi, ignoring Sasuke and Naruto who were now wrestling on the floor. He tried to block out Lee's cries about youth as well.

"I dunno," Said Kakeru with a shrug, "But she won't speak to him at the moment."

"Why now?" Asked Naruto, finally scurrying behind Kakashi to hide from the fuming Sasuke.

"Yamanaka-san…" Answered Kakeru dismally, "She started flirting with Sasuke, and Paku got mad…"

"Well then it's obvious she likes you," Said Lee, looking at Sasuke, "or else she would not be acting jealous."

"I think it's something else…" muttered Sasuke, looking at the ground.

"Like what?"

"….I'm not…sure…"

"We just need to make the two of yah smooch, then everything with be fine and dandy," Said Naruto, nodding.

"Like hell," Snapped Sasuke, "I don't think I should even be in love, especially with a girl from another village, not in the middle of a war, when so many things can happen…"

"Love is not a sin, Sasuke-kun!" Lee cried, wrapping his arms around his friend, "it is a fiery passion and desire that burn within every man! For me, my burning desire is for Sakura-san, but you seem to prefer the more masculine and scary females, Sasuke!!"

"Sakura isn't scary?"

"Regardless," Kakashi got to his feet, "I think I have something to help you with your romance problem, Sasuke."

"…?"

"As your old sensei, I suggest you listen closely and take my advice without hesitation…"

He reached into his bag and held out five orange books, "read these!!"

"….."

"…?"

"….!?"

"What're those?" Asked Kakeru.

"Nothing…" Hissed Sasuke slamming his palm to his face, "Kakashi…I am not going to read those erotic novels of yours."

"They're not erotic…"

"OOOOOOO!! Erotica!!"

Sasuke poked Kakeru, "Down boy," he snapped.

"But Sasuke, it will only fuel your youthful passion for Paku-chan!"

"WHO WANTS RAMEN!?"

"Why are you changing the subject!?"

"EROTICA!!"

SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

"What's going on? Kakeru? Are you drunk again?"

They looked around to see the door open and Paku walked in, her long copper hair tied back in a ponytail, bangs falling into her silvery blue eyes. She blinked in surprise at the sight of all of them, but then her eyes narrowed as she spotted Sasuke.

"Who's that?" Asked Kakashi.

Paku," Said Kakeru, freeing himself from the chokehold that Sasuke had had him in.

"….."

"NUUUUUOOOOOOOOAAAA!" Lee ran up to her and grabbed her hands, "So you are the illustrious Paku-chan that we have bee discussing! You are even prettier then Kakeru-kun described you to be!!"

"Eh?"

"You're scaring her, Lee," Said Kakashi, walking up to her, "I'm Hatake Kakashi, pleasure to meet you, Imouto-san!"

"…" She stared at all of them and then looked around at Kakeru, "What're you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing much!"

She gave him a look, then turned to Naruto, "The papers are on your desk sir," She said kindly, "A man called Sai said that he would go through and organize them for you."

"Yeah, he works as my assistant sometimes."

She bowed, "very well then…I'll book us a hotel, Kakeru," She said, turning to leave.

"What about Sasuke?" he asked.

"….I should think that someone who lives in the leaf can stay at their own home," She said sourly, not looking over her shoulder. She walked out and slammed the door shut behind her.

The room was left in silence.

"Ouch…" Muttered Naruto.

"Bummer…she's even acting cold here…" Kakeru looked like he was about to say something more, but he fell silent, blinking in what looked like realization.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked him, looking over his shoulder.

"N-nothing…"

"Whatever…" The jounin shrugged, "I'm gonna head home. I better clean the place up…I haven't been there in awhile."

"I know the feeling," agreed Naruto.

Sasuke bid them farewell and left the house.

"I just had a brain blast…" Smirked Kakeru.

Naruto looked around with a smirk, Kakashi and Lee looking interested as well, "We're listening…"

* * *

Paku walked away from the Hokage's home, her head bowed. She walked through the village for a while, her mind set on a few things. She paused as she came to an odd entrance. She stared at it for a moment before reading the sign above, which said, Uchiha. She frowned and turned away from it. That was Sasuke's old home?

She remembered Kakeru saying something about the anniversary of Sasuke's family being killed coming up soon. She glanced at the small part of the village again, her eyes slightly sympathetic.

Would he come here tomorrow, the day his clan had been slaughtered, to pay his respects to his dead family? She sighed and walked under the gate and into the area.

Everything was abandoned.

No life at all, not even the song of a bird.

The entire place was lifeless.

She looked around and walked further in, examining the Uchiha crest on the walls, and the many shops that had all been owned by Uchihas.

How had he felt when his whole clan had been killed, and by his brother none the less. Had he cried.

"Phht…" She shook her head. Yeah right. The great Sasuke, crying…inconceivable.

She walked into the area a little more before she came to a large house that seemed to be the center of the Uchiha clan area. This must have been the home of the head of he clan. She stared up at the tall house for a moment, before deciding to enter.

Even though no one lived here, she still respected it. She took of her shoes before stepping inside, sliding the door shut behind her.

Inside it looked even bigger.

She stepped further into the home and looked around, examining the dusty halls that were covered I cobwebs and bugs.

She made a face and walked until she came to two large doors.

Hesitating, she pushed them open and walked in.

The large room was like a meeting area, probably where the head of the clan called meetings with his clan or spoke to his family.

An odd scent filled her nose. It was an acrid scent, though many, many years old, still hung in the dismal air.

Blood.

She looked down and for the first time noticed the outline of two bodies on the floor, blood scattered around them. It was black with age and caked onto the wooden floor.

Had they not even bothered to respect the passed on souls of the Uchiha clan, and cleaned up the blood of the massacre?

She made a disgusted face and left, shutting the doors quickly. She just had to leave the room. There was such an air of misery and sadness within its depths. She couldn't breath in there…

She paused as she came across a smaller room, not to far away from the blood stained one.

It had a bed in it. Though dusty and dark, she could tell it had been child's bed. The child of the clan head perhaps.

It probably had once been a happy room. Filled with toys and games for the young child to play.

Probably scattered with pictures of his family…

To think that the little boy that lived here was dead, so was everyone else in this once great clan, except for…

She paused as she saw something glint under the bed.

She bent down and reached under the bed. It felt like glass and wood…she pulled it out, but it was to dark to see in here, so she went into a room with more light.

This room had soft cushions scattered around a table. The kitchen?

She sat down on one of them, tucking her legs under her, and looked down at the thing she had grabbed.

It was a photograph.

In the picture were four people.

Once was man. He had dark brown hair and coal black eyes, and a serious look on his tan face. He seemed to glare out at Paku, eyes narrowed and disapproving. The next person was a woman. She was young and beautiful, with long dark hair and shining black eyes, her pale skin glowed radiantly, even in the old photo.

Next was a young man. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail bangs falling into his stunning black eyes. He was incredibly handsome…

She frowned and looked at the smallest person in the picture. A young boy, standing in between the woman and the older boy, smiling happily.

She froze.

It was…a younger Sasuke.

He seemed to be about seven I this photo…

She placed hand to her mouth as she realized that this had been his home. He'd been the son of the head of the clan? Then the young man beside him was Uchiha Itachi, the murderer of the entire Uchiha clan…She looked over her shoulder, for she could clearly see that room that was full of blood and misery from where she sat.

The misery she had felt…had it been Sasuke's misery? Had that been where, for once in his life, he'd cried and felt sadness deep within in his heart? Had that misery been his own, and could it still be swirling like a dark illness within his very soul.

She stared down at the photo for a moment, before a tear fell onto Sasuke's face.

She placed the picture on her lap and covered her face with her hands, sobbing into them.

All of this misery was too overwhelming…

Sasuke had always been burdened with the sadness of loosing his whole family to his own brother's hands, and yet lately…she's…she's been so cruel…

What if she had only enhanced his pain?

She'd never once thought of asking him about his life…

She had never taken his sadness into consideration…

All this time, maybe she had just been adding even more sorrow and suffering to his heart. He had silently taken her insults as though it didn't hurt him, but inside…inside, what if it did?

"What…what have I done…?" She whispered, choking out the words between sobs, "I'm…I'm such an idiot!" She clenched her fist and slammed it onto the table.

She winced as he long nails dug into her palm, casing it to bleed.

She opened her hand and stared at the blood, blue eyes sparkling with tears. It was raining outside now. She could hear the pattering of the droplets on the roof of the house.

She was crying…the sky seemed to be crying…was Sasuke's heart crying as well?

The blood from her hand oozed down her wrist and dripped onto the picture, mixing with her own tears that had fallen on it.

The mixture of blood and tears slithered down the glass and across Sasuke's face, before falling onto the ground.

Paku cried silently, listening to the rain and distant rumble of thunder.

Holding the picture to her heart, she rested her head o the table and closed her eyes, tears still pouring out of them.

Slowly, she fell asleep in the ruins of the once great clan…

Her heart crying…

* * *

**Gaaaaaaa, the chapter was funny at first, but now it is so depressing!! I don't know if this is considered a cliff hanger. It will be continued next chapter so I dunno…anyway, more SasuPaku coming up next chapter. Sorry if this is unsatisfying, but I am tired…it's five am here. I need sleep…urgently…and I don't think I can handle anymore depression…depressing chapter, DEPRESSING!! Hope you enjoyed the depressing-ness….angst life. G'night….**


	52. He's gone forever

**Uwaaaaaaaaaaah!! The new Naruto chapter made me cry!! Poor Jiraya-chan!! I told my best friend about it and she said, "He's only dead in the manga" She said the same thing when I told her that Itachi was dead as well. She's right though. We'll always love Jiraya and Itachi!! –Hugs them both- Third Hokage-sama to…and Asuma…and Deidara…and Sasori…and Hidan…and all the other people who died. There are to many to count. Um…Rochie…er…Yondaime, Kimimaro…whom I missing? Oh right, um…Kakuzu…all of the Uchiha clan-**

**Paku: -slaps- Shut up and get on with the story!!**

**Eh?**

**Kakeru: EROTICA!! : D**

……**.0.0**

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura stared at him as he gazed down at Itachi's grave, his eyes blank. Naruto and Kakashi stood beside the pink haired medic. Not to far away were Sai and Yamato. The sky was dark, and thunder threatened them from a distance. The last remaining Uchiha looked at the sky. "Bring him back…" He whispered, heart throbbing, "Please bring him back…please right my wrong…" Nothing came. Just silence. _

_"Dammit!" he dropped to his knees and slammed his fist onto the earth. "Itachi…N…Nii-san…"_

* * *

Sasuke jerked awake, the shock of the dream causing him to start sweating. He sat up and realized he was in his home. After the destruction of his clan had had gotten an apartment as far away from his clan's home as possible. She rubbed his head and looked around at the clock.

11:30.

It was about time. He got out of bed and pulled on his long sleeved black sweater. He left his headband on the counter, not feeling like putting it on.

He stopped beside him bed stand and picked up the small bundle of flowers he had collected the other day. He stared at them for a moment, eyes lost in thought. Sighing, he left his home for the Konoha cemetery to visit his mother and father.

No one was there as he arrived of course. Why would anyone be? The Uchiha clan had almost betrayed the entire village.

He left a single flower of the graves of his mother and father. He put his hands together and prayed for all of the other members of his clan.

It was to be a stormy day. He could tell. Thunder rumbled in the distance and the skies were dark with rain heavy clouds. It would be like the day he had buried Itachi…

The Uchiha clan graves took up almost half of the cemetery, there were so many of them. On this day he was always the only one who came to visit them. Occasionally Naruto would accompany him, but rarely. He didn't expect anyone to be here. He had guessed right.

He sighed once more and looked around. It would start raining any time now. He'd better go visit the last grave on his list then head back home before he got soaked.

Getting to his feet, he walked of in the direction of the Uchiha clan's home. The small, cut of section of the village was precious to him, even if he rarely went there.

As he entered, he saw that the door to his old home was wide open.

His eyes widened and he dashed of towards it.

Had someone broken in?

Sure no one lived there anymore, but…

He darted into the house, not even bothering to take his shoes of, and raced around the corner and ran right past the kitchen. He screeched to a stop, thinking that he had seen something. He backtracked a bit and peeked into the kitchen. Shock froze his body.

Paku was asleep in the kitchen. She had her head resting on the table and looked to be in a very uncomfortable position. Her bangs fell into her peaceful face and gracefully crossed her closed eyes.

After a small pause, Sasuke walked into the kitchen, perplexed.

What was Paku doing here?

He knelt down beside her and looked at her face. She seemed to be deeply asleep. Had she been here all night?

After a moment he noticed that she was shivering. He frowned and took the floor blanket from beside the cushion that he was sitting on, and placed it over her shoulders.

She sighed slightly but remained asleep.

Sasuke rested his elbow on the table and leaned his cheek against his fist. "Why did…." He frowned and stared at her for a moment longer.

He didn't know why she was in here. Had she just been walking around and stumbled upon the place without knowing what it was? Or…or had she come here on purpose?

"Agh…" He rubbed his head.

"Mmmm…"

He flinched and looked down at her.

She was blinking slowly, looking slightly confused herself. She sat up and yawned, not noticing him at first. Finally, she noticed the blanket draped over her back, "What the…?" her gaze slowly lifted to see him.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Eee…EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Paku leapt to her feet and pointed at him, her eyes wide, "Y-you!? W-what are you doing here!?"

"What am I doing here?" He got to his feet and frowned at her, "What are YOU doing here? This is my old home!"

"I…I…" Paku stared at him, biting her lower lip, "uh…."

"Anyway…" Sasuke picked up the flower he had dropped, "I didn't mean to wake you. And I don't care if you spent the night here. It's not really my house anymore after all."

"…."

"But…why did you come here?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

Her eyes narrowed and she looked down at her feet, "I…um…"

"You don't have to tell me," He said simply, "I just…"

He shook his head and began to head for the door.

"H-hey…where're you going?" She asked, following him.

"To visit someone's grave."

"Whose?"

He looked around at her, eyebrows raised, "I thought you were giving me the silent treatment?"

"…"

"…"

"SHUTUP!!"

"I didn't say anything…"

"…." Paku stared at the floor, "Um…Sasuke? Did…did you cry? When your family was killed, I mean."

He blinked and looked up at her. He was silent for a moment before walking away from her and out of the house.

"H-hey!" She followed him, "Answer me!"

"I'm not obligated to do as such."

"I'm going to follow you!" She fumed, walking quicker to keep up with his brisk pace.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, smirking slightly, "I never said that you couldn't, did I now?"

She frowned.

She followed him for while until she realized that they weren't in the Uchiha section of the village anymore. He had led her out of the back of the entire leaf village into a small, isolated forest. She had never before seen this part of the village, even though she had been here before.

Paku looked around at the beautiful scenery of the odd forest. "What is this place?" She asked.

"My secret training ground," He said, a slightly wistful tone to his voice, "This is where I trained when I was younger. Before and after I had entered the academy…"

"But why did you want to come here?" She inquired. She had suddenly completely forgotten why she had been mad at Sasuke. Why had she been mad at him? She couldn't even remember now…how could she ever be mad at the man she loved so much?

"Because…this is where he is buried…"

"Who?"

He walked away from her to a small bush that was the darkest shade of green Paku had ever laid eyes upon. It was a beautiful color. Its leaves almost seemed to be glowing in the dim light of the forest.

Sasuke pushed the branches of the bush aside to reveal a small tombstone. Etched onto it were two words…

"Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke read it aloud, his eyes cloudy.

"Itachi…" Paku stared at him, "Your older brother?"

"Yeah…"

"But why is he here?" She asked, "Criminal's bodies are supposed to be-"

"Don't call him a criminal…" Murmured Sasuke, kneeling down before the grave.

She stared at the back of his head, confused.

"To answer your question," he said in a soft voice, staring at the grave as he placed the last flower on it, "yes. I did cry when my family was killed. What child wouldn't? Especially a child who believed that his clan was the greatest of all…the most legendary clan in all of his village…but I cried when he died also…"

"…What?"

"…When my clan was killed, I felt as if my heart was stopped ticking…" He murmured, "I was stuck in that time period, that event frozen in my mind. All I wanted was revenge. I focused to much on the past, and didn't look ahead…when I killed Itachi, my heart finally started ticking again…it was repaired, but….but then…"

"Then what?" Paku asked quietly, taking a step forward.

"Then I found out, that Itachi had to kill the clan! He was ordered to do so by the higher ups! Uchiha was planning a coup de ta! There was nothing he could do…he was crying that night…he was crying the night he killed them all…" He shook his head slowly, "And then…and then I cried for him…I cried for how much of an idiot I was…He had always loved me and had just wanted to protect me…" He looked up at the sky, "He lived to protect me and the village, but I was to blinded by the past to see that! I was to blind to see that my only older brother…the only one I would ever have…was good. That he loved me. And…and that I would never see him again…"

"A part of me was always crying out, telling me to forget the past and look to the future, but…but I just couldn't…a part of me told me that Itachi was a kind man, but I just couldn't believe it…I was to much of an idiot!"

Paku watched him, her heart lurching at every painful word that he spoke. All this time…Sasuke had been crying. Even if tears had not been running down his cheeks, he was still crying inside of his heart. His heart was broken and it seemed impossible to med such an injured thing…

"Naruto's like a brother to me…" Sasuke murmured, "So he healed some of the pain, but…but he still didn't…didn't replace…" He bit his lip, "I'll never see Itachi again. I realized that as I buried him here where no one would find him! I would never get a chance to say that I was sorry! I would never get to apologize for being such an idiot…

Paku watched, her eyes growing bleary. She quickly brushed her eyes clear before stepping towards him, "I'm sure…I'm sure he forgives you…" She murmured, making Sasuke look up, "I'm sure that even now, he is looking down on you…smiling…"

Sasuke looked back at the grave and stared at it. Tears fell onto his pale hands and onto the damp earth below him. "This is stupid…" He whispered, "I shouldn't be crying…"

The sand shinobi walked forward and knelt down beside him. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder, "Go ahead and cry…" She breathed, "I'll hold you until you're finished…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed in her sweet scent. Her gritted his teeth as more tears spilled out. Comforted by her warmth and her arms around him, he didn't feel ridiculous anymore…and so he cried.

He cried more then he had in a long time, sobs racking his chest. He had poured everything out to Paku, because he trusted her.

Thunder rumbled overhead and the clouds broke, sending rain drizzling down upon the two young ninja.

After a while of sitting there, Sasuke stopped crying. Now, he simply stared at Itachi's grave, eyes bloodshot, face blank.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"….I'm sorry…."

* * *

Kakeru walked back outside, looking up at the sky, "Aaaah…" he sighed in relief, "it finally stopped raining."

"Good thing to," Said Naruto, walking out to stand beside him. Kakashi followed. "I thought I'd never get out from under that roof!" he stretched, smiling happily, "I wonder where Sasuke is?"

"I dunno, I haven't seen Paku around since yesterday either," Said Kakeru, crossing his arms, "I wonder where…"

"OY!"

They all looked around to see Sasuke and Paku walking up to them, side by side.

"There you guys are!" Said Naruto, smiling, "I was getting worried!"

"Where were you?" Kakeru asked.

"We visited someone," Said Paku with a shrug, "Nothing much. No need for you to get worried."

"You two seem kind of chummy," Kakashi pointed out, looking at how they stood beside each other without Paku cussing Sasuke out.

Paku blushed and looked down, "Ah...well…"

"We sorted things out," Sasuke said simply.

"THANK KAMI!!" Kakeru cried.

Sasuke smirked, "Damn you're annoying."

"Eeeeeeeeh, are you two going out?"

"Stuff it Naruto. You're annoying to."

Paku watched them bickering and smiled. Her feelings for Sasuke…that flare in her heart would never flicker out. No matter how mad she was at him, she still loved him. She couldn't help but do so. She loved him too much…she didn't know if he returned these feelings, and really, she couldn't care. She just wanted this warmth within her…to stay. Forever.

* * *

_"Hey!! Rei-bozu!"_

_Rei looked up from the book he was reading to see a young boy, older then him by about a year, with dark brown hair and handsome copper eyes leap over the stone gate and into the garden. _

_"Sora, what are you doing here?" Rei asked, closing his book. _

_"I just came to see you and Nariko-chan!" Sora said, flashing his signature smile, "Is the little squirt around?"_

_"She's napping."_

_"Bummer…guess I came all this way for nothing."_

_"…"_

_"Just kidding man, I'm happy to see you to!" Sora cried, grabbing his best friend in a neck lock and giving him a noogie. "It's been a while since I last saw you around town, so I had to sneak in!"_

_"…."_

_"I wanted to ask you, what's the first place we're gonna go when we grow up?" He smiled, "Yah remember don't you? You said that we'd explore the world together someday! Two best friends on a world adventure, cool huh?"_

_Rei couldn't help but smile, "I guess the first place we should go is…Sunagakure."_

_"Sounds awesome man!"_

* * *

"Only you're not here, are you?" Murmured Rei, brushing his long bangs back from his dark violet eyes.

"Did you say something Nii-sama?" Asked Nariko.

He looked up and shook his head slowly.

She blushed and looked back down at what she had been doing.

Rei sighed and pulled on his black, fingerless gloves. He tied his long hair back in a ponytail. Lately he had been having a lot of thoughts about his past. Mainly about Sora and when Nariko was younger. The only person who strayed from his thoughts and dreams was his mother.

He barely remembered her since she had died. He didn't even recall what her face looked like.

Occasionally Kabuto would stray his way into Rei's dreams, but when he did, the dreams always went horribly wrong.

He paused in tying up his hair.

Why did they always go wrong?

He respected his father, not feared him…

He shook his head and finished tying up his hair. His plan now was to finish this mission and then get home and resume his training. Killing the Kazekage would be enough stress for one mission. He glanced over at Nariko who was packing up a few of her things. He frowned slightly.

Did she want to go home? He could tell lately that something was different about her eyes.

She seemed far of from where she really was. She wasn't in zone when Rei tried to talk to her. She was always staring of into the distance like something was on her mind that Rei could not read nor understand.

He frowned, thinking about that boy he had found her with the other day. Was he the one she was so very often thinking about?

"Nariko."

She jolted out of her daydreaming and faced him, "Uh…y-yes?"

"Stop daydreaming," He told her sternly, "We're going to be making our move tomorrow, and I want you to be on your highest range of alert. The Kazekage will not be an easy opponent to take down."

"I know…" She turned her head and resumed staring of into the distance.

Rei shook his head and went back to packing up his things.

The Kazekage really wouldn't be an easy opponent. He didn't underestimate the man. He had been told stories from Kabuto about the time an Akatsuki member tried to kidnap the Kazekage. While the succeeded, he lost an arm to the ninja's sand.

Well, Rei would not be that careless. He would make sure to be as careful as he possibly could…

* * *

"Yuki? Yuki dear, please come inside," A woman with long dark hair walked out of a hut and into the snow, "Yuki my dear, you're going to catch a cold if you stand out in the snow like that!"

A little girl, around the age of six, stood out in the snow, staring up at the grey sky. Her hair went down to about her shoulders and was as white as the snow itself.

"Yuki…" The woman took a step towards her.

The little girl turned slowly.

The woman jolted back in surprise to see that the little girl's eyes were glowing. They were a bright shade of misty blue. "I see it…" She whispered, her tiny voice faint, "I see…_him_!"

"Yuki, what on earth are you talking about?" Whispered the woman, her brown eyes wide.

Suddenly, the odd glow and color left little Yuki's eyes. She blinked in confusion and looked around, "Wha…?" Her eyes had turned back to a shade of very light teal. She looked up at the woman, "Mommy? What am I doing outside?"

"W-what!?"

"Yuki remembers playing in her room…" Yuki stared at the snow, "And then she's out here…" She looked around, "Mommy, what's going on?"

The woman shook her head. She dropped into the snow and hugged her young daughter, "I don't know…"

Yuki blinked in confusion, "Mommy? Why are you crying?"

Her mother shook her head slowly, "I'm scared for you, my precious daughter…" Even though she would never tell her, Yuki's mother knew what was going on. "Yuki darling," She released Yuki and held her face in her slender hands, "You have to leave the land of snow."

Yuki looked taken aback, "Why?"

"You just have to," She shook her head slowly, "I', sorry my love, but you have to. But don't worry. I will put you in the care of an old friend of mine. I am sure that he will take care of you."

"Yuki has a few questions," Yuki squealed, tugging on her mother's sleeved. "Is this man fun? Is the place Yuki going fun?"

"It will be fun," her mother reassured her, "And yes this man is fun. He has a son you know. A bit older then you, but a son all the same. His wife also just had a baby."

Yuki squeaked in delight, "Yuki loves babies!"

Her mother smiled, "I know you do."

She took Yuki back inside and told the young girl to go wash up and get to bed. Once she heard the door close, she hurried into the next room to send as urgent letter. She wrote it down quickly before tying it around her messenger hawk's leg. She told the hawk to go in one direction to deliver the message.

Sunagakure.

* * *

**NEW CHARACTER!! Her name is Yuki, it means snow…I think. I am well aware that there is a character in Fruits basket called Yuki, for my mom read Fruits basket, but I named her Yuki simply because of her white hair, and she lives ion the land of snow. I hope you liked the chapter Sasupaku fans! Next chapter, Gaara and Michiru will come back into the story. I had to give them a small break. Rei and Nariko head out, we find out more about little Yuki-chan, and some more stuff happens, so yeah…until next time!! **


	53. Rei makes his move

**Uwwwwwaaaaaaaah!! I'm learning three languages all at once! I'll know four languages!! I'm learning Japanese anyway, I got some French stuck in my head, courtesy of Waka, and in the high school I'm gonna g to the only language they teach is Latin, so I'm gonna know that, and I know English. Oh yeah, boo yaw!! And I'm going over to my friend's house today. We're gonna ride our bikes down to this place in the woods that is supposed to be haunted! She and her sister were in there and weird shit happened…I love a good mystery so she agreed to take me!! I'll only be scared if Orochimaru pops out of the shadows…lol**

* * *

"Can you take these documents to the higher ups?" Gaara asked Temari as they left the Kazekage building for the day, "I want them to know exactly what's been going on and all the information we've learned in the past week about the cloud and sound's relationship. Make sure you also tell them that Akume is not counted as a threat any longer. Understood?"

"Sure thing," She took the papers from him, "Gaara, maybe you should take a break…" He gave her a look and she frowned, "Gaara, I'm suggesting this as your elder sister. You've been working your ass of lately. Take a damn break once in awhile!"

He sighed "Just…whatever Tem…" He turned away from her but she followed him.

"Gaara," She said more sternly this time, "You need a break. Everyone agrees with me although they'll never say it. We're all stressed and we're all on high alert. Can't you just-?"

"I said I'm fine, Tem," Gaara told her, not looking over his shoulder, "I don't know why you're so paranoid about it."

"Hm, I don't know, maybe because you're my little brother and I'm concerned about you?"

He stopped walking and faced her, "I swear, I'm fine."

She frowned at him, "Fine…"

"Gaara!"

They looked around to see Baki walking up to them, Michiru behind him. They both looked exhausted and seemed to each have a few scratches on them. The edges of Gaara's mouth twitched in amusement.

"We're done with training for today," Baki told him in a weary voice, "I think we could both use a good break…"

"Thank Kami…" Breathed Michiru.

Temari laughed, "What happened? You both look like you got run over by a rock or something!"

"That black sand is more powerful then I thought," Baki told them, "Gaara, you're really going to have to take over his training when it comes to that stuff. He even lost control of it for a second."

"It's hard!" Michiru retaliated, examining a scratch on his hand.

Baki gave Gaara a look, his one visible eyebrow raised.

The Kazekage shook his head slowly, "Thank you Baki. Go get some rest."

His old sensei nodded at him and walked of.

"Eeeeeeh, you look pretty messed up," Temari commented, pointing at Michiru, trying to hold in laughs.

He threw her a mean look.

She giggled.

"Temari," She looked at Gaara, "I thought I asked you to take those documents to the higher ups?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "By Michiru!" She flicked Gaara on the side of the head before leaping onto a nearby roof and vanishing in a puff of smoke. Gaara glared after her.

"How did you learn to control the sand as well as you do?" Michiru asked, looking up at Gaara.

He glanced at him, "it took me awhile…it was out of control for a bit, but…" He shrugged, "It just takes time."

"…." Michiru made a face and stared down at his feet.

Gaara sighed, "Come one," He said, heading towards the village gate.

Michiru, confused, followed him.

They walked out of the village without even saying a word to the guards. The guards said nothing either. They walked in the desert for a bit before they came to a small oasis not to far away from the canyon. Gaara stopped beside the small pond, Michiru stopping beside him.

"Why're we here?" He asked, glancing up at his father.

"Mostly when it comes to controlling the sand," Gaara said, "You just have to focus. My sand used to be powered by rage and hate, but I've learned how to control it without those emotions." He closed his eyes and raised his hand slowly.

Sand raised with his hand and circled around in mid air.

"Just focus," he murmured, "Steady breathing and gentle movements of the hands…" His eyes snapped open and the sand lashed out violently and slammed into a tree, knocking it right in half.

Michiru jumped, shocked.

"But during attack, make it forceful and sharp," Gaara said, looking around at him.

Michiru gawked at the snapped tree.

"It's easy once you get the hang of it."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to do that…" Muttered Michiru, staring down at the sand swirling around his feet.

"You'll get it sooner or later," Gaara reassured him. The Kazekage sat down on a rock and rested his chin on his fist. Michiru sat down next to him and stared over at the sunset.

"How did the war start?" Michiru asked after a moment.

Gaara blinked and looked at him. He frowned and looked back at the sand, eyes narrowed, "There will always be war in our world. It's because people can be stupid. It's not up to us. It's mainly up to our feudal lords. No one really knows how wars start. They just happen and can't be avoided. I think that, without war, some of the villages would feel as if they had lost their purpose, because we shinobi are used as tools for fighting by our lands."

Michiru frowned, "That's stupid. Shinobi are people to."

"Yes, but we're ideal fighters because of our skills. The land's lords will take advantage of that. They always have and always will. Not to mention, some shinobi are so obsessed with fighting and causing blood shed that they'll go to war happily. I don't think anybody really likes war, but it is a natural thing, and in this time, it just goes along with the rest or our lives."

"…."

"Like I said, without war, some shinobi would loose their purpose."

"But…" Michiru looked the other way, "Temari told me about the time you guys attacked the leaf village," He felt his father's muscles tighten beside him, "But she didn't go into detail…" He paused, "Did…did you guys want to start a war, or…"

"We were but children back then," Gaara said quietly, eyes stuck on some long forgotten memory, "We didn't make the choices. We followed orders. Under the Yondaime Kazekage's rule, my father, your grandfather, we were forced into attacking the leaf because he had made a foolish deal with the sound village. It's not like we wanted to…we were ordered."

Michiru looked away.

"War is something that just happens. It neither preordered nor highly thought upon. It is just something that happens willingly, forced out through the hatred in peoples hearts."

"And can't anyone stop it?" Michiru asked, "I mean, it's stupid!"

"It'll stop when one side wins."

"…"

Gaara sighed, "You'll understand it one day," he reassured him. "Come on, we should be getting back to the-"

His instincts kicked in. He summoned up a sand of shield over himself and Michiru just as a kunai rammed into the sandy wall.

"What the-!?" Michiru looked up, "What was that!?"

"Sh!" Gaara pushed the sand aside and stared out into the desert.

A man was standing amongst the swirling sand. He had long black hair that was flying across his face and dark eyes. Beside him was a girl, a bit younger then him. She had long black hair that was tide back into a ponytail. Her face was paler then the mans, and her eyes were wide and fearful.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "Who are you?" he demanded, staring out at them.

"We can save the introductions for say, never," Murmured the man, "We're ordered to kill you, Kazekage."

"Wha-!?" Michiru looked at Gaara in shock.

His eyes narrowed, "You can try," He said in a dangerous voice, sand whirling around his legs like a cat. "But what village are you from? I do not see a headband on either of you."

"That is for us to know, and you to find out," Said the man in an entirely clam voice.

"Michiru, get back to the village," Gaara whispered, "Find Temari or Kankuro. Tell them what's going on and get them to tighten the villages security."

He nodded. He got to his feet and began to run towards the village.

The man threw an exploding kunai at his back.

Gaara shot out his arm, making the sand shield Michiru as he hurried back to the village. "Lave him out of it," He snapped. He waited until Michiru was in the safety of the village before facing the man and the little girl again. He raised a hand and shot out at them with his sand.

The man leapt out of the way while the girl dodged nimbly, landing lightly on her toes.

He raised his hands again and shot out at both of them again. The sand flew at them like a violent serpent, ready to take a bite out of the enemy.

The man pulled out a long steel blade and deflected the sand, "You'll have to do better then that."

"I can," Gaara made a hand sign.

_Sabaku kyuu! _

The sand crawled along the ground and wrapped around the man's legs. Somehow, the man seemed to be expecting it. He swiped his sword against the sand, breaking its hold on him. He leapt away from the sand, "I know your attacks. You'll have to do better," He frowned, "I'm not an idiot like that Akatsuki member, Deidara."

Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Oh?" He remembered that blonde bastard. He had completely destroyed one of Deidara's arms in their battle…"So you know about that, huh?" He frowned, "Just who exactly are you?"

The man ignored his question. He looked at the younger girl, "Do it now."

"Y-yes Nii-sama…"

Gaara blinked. They were related!? They acted nothing like each other!

The girl made some quick hands signs and pulled out two scrolls. She slammed them into the sand and placed her hands together, murmuring under her breath. The scrolls began to glow.

He took a step back in surprise.

The girl's violet eyes snapped open. The scrolls flared and came to life as flaming serpents. They roared and raced forward at Gaara.

He dodged quickly, using his sand as a shield. He was more experienced in fighting a fire user then people thought he were. He had fought Sasuke before, after all.

"Impressive technique," He said, staring up at the two dragons, "Where did such a young girl learn to use a move like that?"

She didn't answer.

This would be easier if Gaara were a wind type. He sighed and got back to his feet. He'd be able to blow that fire away like Temari could, but no.

"This seems to be taking longer then expected," Murmured the man coolly, "We came here only to kill you, Kazekage."

"You'll find that a harder thing to do then your figured."

The man frowned.

Gaara made a quick hand sign.

_Suna shigure!_

As a distraction, sandy rain from above began to poor down upon the two people. While below their feet, sand clutched them and held them still for an attack. The man noticed it first.

"Is that the best you've got?" he made a quick hand sign and his feet began to glow green. He yanked his feet out of the sand and leapt back.

Gaara frowned How'd he do that?

The girl did the same and leapt back beside her elder brother.

_This is taking to long…_Thought Gaara, panting lightly. He had to finish this quickly, or else…

"Gaara!"

He looked around to see Temari and Hinata running towards him. They both looked prepared to fight. Temari already had her fan out and open, and Hinata's Byakugan was activated.

"What's going on?" Asked Temari, stopping beside him.

The black haired man frowned, glaring at the two new shinobi. "We'll head back for now, Nariko," he said, turning, "We'll find another opportunity soon enough…"

"Yes Nii-sama…"

"Wait!"

They looked around at Temari.

"Who are you guys, what do you want?" She snapped, holding up her fan, prepared to attack to get her answers.

The man studied them for a moment, "We are Otogakure shinobi, and we want to kill the Kazekage, That is all you need to know." He turned and broke into a run. Nariko hurried after him.

"Follow them!" Ordered Gaara.

He and the two Kunoichi began to tail the two shinobi, running as quickly as they could.

"They're fast," Growled Temari.

"They said that they're sound ninja?" Murmured Hinata, "What are they doing here?"

"Kabuto's back, remember?" Said Gaara. He looked up as they were coming towards a bunch of large rocks. He saw the man pause for a moment before one of the huge boulders. "Temari!" He snapped.

"I got yah!" She raised her fan.

_Ninpou Kamaitachi!_

A gust of slicing wind flew from her fan at towards the man. He whipped around in time to see it, but not enough time to dodge it…

The girl, Nariko, leapt out in front of the wind. It sliced her arm, causing blood to spurt out. She gritted her teeth but didn't cry out in pain.

Temari stopped, "What-!?"

The man knelt down and scooped the younger girl into his arms. He looked at the shinobi, "This isn't over, Kazekage. I'll be back soon enough." He turned and vanished amongst a whirl of wind and sand.

"Guh…!" Temari coughed as the wind vanished.

"Gaara, are you ok?" Asked Hinata, looking at her husband.

"Yeah…" he frowned, "Where's Michiru?"

"I scent him home to watch Aki while I came out to help you," She told him, "He ran into Temari-san near the house and told her. She came and told me. Kankuro-kun was going to of to tell the higher ups."

He nodded, "Let's get back to the village. Temari, I want you to send a letter to Naruto about this. Hinata, ask Amagumo to increase the border patrols from now on. I want a report of every patrol delivered straight to me right as they return to the village. If anything strange is seen I want to know about it right away. Understood?"

Temari and Hinata nodded.

Gaara sighed, "Good. Let's go."

* * *

In the land of snow, Kurohime, Yuki's mother, stood in front of a food shop, examining the small supply of fish that the fisherman had just got it. Yuki stood beside her, looking around the town square, her teal eyes wide with fascination and wonder.

"So Kurohime-san," Said the fisherman, leaning over his cart, "What's with brining little Yuki with you today?"

She sighed, "I thought she should get a chance to hang out in the village one more time before she leaves."

He blinked, "Leaves? Where's she going?"

"Sunagakure."

"Ahhh yes…" he nodded understandably, "I remember Suna. You were saved by their Kazekage once before, correct?"

She nodded, "Yes. He went out of his way on a mission to help me when bandits were attacking me. Little Yuki was only a few days old when that happens. I owe her life and my own to him," She sighed, "I'm worried about where out land is going, so I've scent a message to him, begging him to take care of Yuki in his own village."

"Think he'll agree to it?"

"I hope he des."

"Mommy," They looked down, "Yuki wants to go play by the fountain!" Yuki said happily, "Can she go?"

Kurohime smiled, "yes dear. Go ahead."

Yuki smiled and trotted of towards the fountain. She stopped beside the cold water's edge and placed one hand in it. It seemed to pretty…it sparkled as she touched it. It seemed more clear then it ever had been before.

"Mommy, the water if so pretty!" Yuki called over her shoulder.

Her mother walked over and knelt down, "yes, it certainly is dear."

"When was the water so shiny?"

Kurohime frowned and looked at the murky water. It was a dusty brown color…what was Yuki talking about, "dear…"

"Yuki can see faces in it," Yuki said slowly, "Why?"

She blinked in surprise.

"The faces are crying…they…they want Yuki to come and play with them…" She reached for the water.

"Yuki don't!" Cried Kurohime, pulling her away from the water.

Yuki stared up at her, confused.

"Mmm…" Kurohime sighed, "Come on sweaty. Let's go home."

* * *

**Rei made his move!! Yup yup yup! Sorry if it's short! I gotta clean my room before I go to my friend's house, so I really need to go. I'll make the next chapter longer when I get home tomorrow. Still on summer break so I'll have plenty of chances to update. When I'm not playing Okami that is. Anyway, I'd better be going! Until next chapter, aurivor baby!! And yeah, Kurohime is Yuki's mom's name. Lol.  
**


	54. The sound of a flute

**Really…hm….I didn't go to my friend's house. Her little sister got sick so I couldn't go. I said now…anyway, I'm listening to the thank you version of the song Reset from Okami while reading the chapter where Sasuke tells Paku about Itachi, and I started to cry!! Damn sentimental music!! –Sobs- Ahem…anyway…you guys are really coming up with some crazy ideas, aren't you? XD I love it!! Anyway, I'm excited since Avatar is going to start back up again in a few weeks. OMFG ZUTARA!! XD ….Ahem…okay…just read the chapter and leave me to my fantasies…please….thank you**

* * *

"The odd thing is that they ran away when Hinata and Temari came," Kankuro observed. He was sitting on the couch in Gaara's office beside Michiru. Gaara was sitting at his desk filling out some paperwork. After Gaara had been attacked by those two sound shinobi yesterday, he had told Kankuro and Baki. Now all of the village was on high alert and people were acting very cautious.

"They just didn't want to put up with a bunch of enemies all at once," Gaara told him, going through his stack of papers to find something, "Temari and Hinata can fight to, remember?"

"But that Kabuto…who does he think he is!?" Kankuro growled, "idiot. I really thought he'd be dead by now…but no. He just has to still be alive and still be a bastard, huh?"

"You can't change the fact that he is, Kankuro."

Michiru sat there, hearing them but not really listening. He didn't know anything about Kabuto or the sound anyway. He was staring absently out of a nearby window, thoughts wondering around randomly. He was a little worried about Arai. The older boy had been acting a bit depressed lately…

There was a knock on the door, shaking Michiru out of his thoughts.

"Come in," Said Gaara, not looking up from his work.

The door opened and Temari walked in, "Gaara, a message for you just came in. It's from the land of snow."

This drew the Kazekage's attention. "Land of snow?" he took the letter from her and opened it, eyes scanning it quickly. He blinked in surprise as he stared at it.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kankuro dully, "Are they going to join up with the sound as well?"

"No, it's a message from an old friend," Gaara said, nodding at the letter, "it's from Kurohime. I helped her once when I was going on a mission through the land of snow. Some bandits were attacking her. Her daughter was with her. I saved them both."

"Hm? And what does she want?"

"She wants us to bring her daughter, Yuki, here to the village," Gaara murmured, "She says that she is worried about where the land of snow is going, and she wants her daughter to be safe. Hmm…Yuki's probably about eight now…I saved them about seven years ago."

"Are you going to let the shrimp stay in the village?" Kankuro inquired.

Gaara looked back at the paper and his eyes narrowed as he read something else. "Yes."

They all looked at him, surprised.

"Temari, I want you to go and fetch her," Gaara said, folding up the paper, "Take a team with you. It's your choice who you take."

"Alright, I'll put together a team right away," She turned to the door but hesitated, "Oh, Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

She paused for a moment, "never mind…I'll ask you later." She turned and walked of, shutting the door behind her.

Michiru blinked and looked around at Gaara, "Where's the land of snow?" He asked.

"On the border of the land of wind and the land of rice fields," Gaara replied, returning to going through his papers, "We've never been extremely close to them as a village but it's good to have as many allies as possible, especially during a war."

"Oh…" He looked out of the window, "Does it always snow there?"

"Only in the winter."

"Then why is it called the land of snow?"

"Because they have a lot of mountains where it snows a lot."

"So…why doesn't it snow all the time?"

"…."

Kankuro laughed, "Don't hesitate Gaara, continue This is getting funnier by the minute! I need some snacks and a drink! Hahaha!"

Gaara threw him a glare, "Shut up, Kankuro."

"I was just curious…"

* * *

Michiru left the Kazekage building after a little bit. He had snuck out while Kankuro and Gaara had been in the middle of an argument about some kind of jutsu or whatever. He walked out into the market and looked around at some of the stuff they had on sale. He looked around as he herd the sound of a flute being played.

No one else seemed to take notice of the flute's sound.

"Excuse me ma'am," he said to a woman passing by.

"Hm?" She looked down at him, "yes? What's wrong Michiru-san?"

"Do you here a flute being played?" he inquired, "I swear I'm hearing a flute, but no one else seems to notice…"

"Oh that's just Tsuki," She told him.

"Tsuki?"

"Yeah," She pointed of towards the end of the market place, which was close to the village gate. A small cart that was being pulled by an old donkey was parked near the gate. A person was standing beside the cart. A long silk kimono hid their face, but he could tell that they were playing the flute.

"Who is he?" Michiru asked her.

"A wandering sales men," She replied, "He started coming by the village about three years ago. He's only fifteen…Gaara-sama allowed him to come into the village to sell the flutes that he makes himself. He's really a sweet boy."

"How come I never saw him around since I arrived, or even herd about him?"

"He only comes to the village every few months," She said, looking over at the young man, "Must be time."

"Thank you."

She smiled, "No problem Michiru-san!" She left.

He frowned and looked over at where the young man was still playing the flute. Taking a breath, he walked away from the market place to the young man's cart. At first Tsuki took no notice of him, but just kept playing his flute

The donkey looked at Michiru for a moment before going back to closing its eyes and just standing there.

Michiru walked up to the cart and examined some of the flutes. They were really well crafted.

"Can I help you?"

He jumped at the calm, almost womanly voice that came when the sound of the flute stopped. The young man, Tsuki, had lifted the kimono that had hidden his face.

His face was clean-cut and perfect, like that of a statues. In a girl's eyes he would be very handsome. His eyes were a silvery blue, even paler then Naruto's blue eyes. His hair, which fell down past his waist, was a sunny gold color, but much more pale then Naruto's. More like Ino's shade of hair. He had a cool smile on his pale lips as he looked at the younger boy.

"Uh…" Michiru was stunned for a moment at seeing how much this young man looked like a young woman.

"You look familiar," Tsuki observed, tilting his head to one side, "I got it! You look a lot like Gaara-san…but you have Hinata-san's eyes…are you their son?"

"Er, yeah…" Michiru nodded, "I just arrived in the village about a week ago."

"Well then, hello!" Tsuki smiled, "I'm Anshoku Tsuki, of the Anshoku tribe from the land of earth."

"I'm Michiru," he said, nodding at him. "You play the flute really well, Tsuki-san…"

"Why thank you…" Tsuki held up his flute, "I make flutes for a living and sell them, but I can never get them to match the sound of this one. My mother gave it to me when I was very young."

"…."

"Anyway, I didn't expect to have any visitors so early in the evening," He shrugged, "Normally people don't come till evening to look at my flutes." He glanced at Michiru, "How is Gaara-san?"

"Oh, he's fine!"

"And Hinata-san? I herd she had a baby."

"Yes. Her name's Aki."

"What an adorable name," Tsuki sighed, "She's your little sister then, right? I have a little sister as well."

Michiru noticed that he had a sword tied around his waist. He had it tied very close and the design on it was fascinating. What a good-looking sword…it looked as if a master swords maker made it. It also looked very precious to the young man.

Tsuki followed his gaze and placed his hand on the sword, "My father made it," he said.

Michiru looked at him, "It's a very nice sword."

"Thank you."

"Michiru!"

He looked around to see Hinata hurrying up to them, Aki in her arms. The violet haired shinobi stopped before them, panting, "Michiru, I've been looking for you. You're late for lunch-" She looked up, "Oh, Tsuki-kun! It's been ages, how have you been?"

"Hello Hinata-san. It's good to see you again. And I'm fine, thank you," He looked down at Michiru, "I just met your son. A very polite boy."

"Yes, he has manners, thank Kami," Agreed Hinata, placing her hand on his head.

"That must be Aki," Tsuki observed, looking at the baby.

"Oh, yes!"

They talked for a while, occasionally one or the other would speak to Michiru and he would be pulled into the conversation, but most of the time they just talked about what they had been doing since the last time they saw each other. By the way they talked, Michiru figured that they must be good friends.

"Well, we should be getting back," Hinata said after a while, "It's getting kind of late, and Gaara will be home soon."

"Yes, I need to get ready to meet the people who buy my flutes," He pulled the kimono back onto his head, "It was nice to meet you Michiru-san."

"Bye."

Hinata and Michiru left Tsuki as he began to play his flute again.

Michiru glanced over his shoulder, frowning slightly. "O…Okaasan?"

"Hm?"

"That Tsuki guy…who is he exactly?"

"He's an orphan."

"Huh?"

She sighed and glanced over her shoulder at him, "I'm sure he told you that he's from the Anshoku tribe, right?"

"Yeah," He answered, nodding.

"Well, three years ago that tribe was whipped out from the land of earth. They had caused a lot of trouble with some of the other lands and all of them were killed except for Tsuki-kun. Kankuro-kun found him and brought him here. We treated his injuries and fixed him up until he was ready to head out on his own. We don't know why he was the only one that was left alone, but when Kankuo-kun found him, that sword he has was all bloody, meaning he must've fought for his life. Ever since then he's been welcome in the village. A sweet boy really."

"Hm…" Michiru frowned, "Are we allies with the land of earth?"

"Not really. They're actually on the sound's side."

"Then why-!?"

She sighed, "Tsuki-kun doesn't count himself as a child of the land of earth anymore. He now goes around saying that he's a nomad. He doesn't want to have anything to do with his old homeland."

He nodded, "makes sense." He glanced over his shoulder once more. He couldn't see Tsuki anymore, but he could still hear that flute…

* * *

"Tsuki is back in the village?" Gaara looked up from his fried rice as Hinata told him about Michiru running into Tsuki.

She nodded, "he's grown since we last saw him."

"Hmm…"

Michiru watched Aki in her highchair, playing with her dinner. Hinata had to keep whipping rice of the babies mouth as she shoved it in clumsily.

"Such a messy baby," Cooed Hinata, tickling Aki.

Michiru smiled and looked back down at his dinner. He frowned at it, not really feeling hungry.

"Something wrong?" Gaara asked, noticing Michiru staring at his plate disapprovingly.

"Huh?" Michiru looked up. He hadn't even realized that he'd been staring at the plate.

"Are you feeling alright?" Asked Hinata, looking at him with concern, "Your not sick are you?" She put a hand on his forehead.

"I just don't feel hungry right now…"

"You don't have a fever…"

"Just tired?" Gaara suggested.

Michiru blinked, "Yeah…yeah I'm just tried, that's all," he looked at Hinata, "Is it alright if I go to bed?"

She nodded understandingly, "Yes, go ahead. Maybe you'll feel better if you get a nice long sleep."

"Thanks," He got up and pushed in his chair.

"Wait a sec," Hinata got up as well. She cupped his face in her hands and smiled warmly at him, "Good night, sweet dreams," She kissed him on the forehead.

Michiru blushed, "U-uh…yeah…g'night…" He glanced at Gaara who was staring at him.

The Kazekage sighed and put down his chopsticks. "Come on," he got up and walked up stairs. Michiru looked at Hinata before following him. They walked into Michiru's room, where the window was open, allowing the pale moonlight to spill in.

"So what's really bothering you?" Gaara asked, leaning against the wall.

"I didn't say anything was…"

Gaara shook his head, "Like Hinata, you're horrible at lying…"

He frowned and looked out of the window, "I was just thinking about those sound ninja from the other day…especially that girl…"

"What about her?"

"Well, I told Hiraku and the others about it, and when I described the girl, Arai looked all shocked," he frowned, "he started asking me all kinds of questions about her. Then after words, he said, 'That sounds just like her' and then he ran of…"

Gaara frowned.

"He just seemed really panicked…so I was worried about him…" He glanced away.

"Think nothing of it," Gaara said after a moment, "Think to hard and you'll get a thinking fever," He walked over and closed the window, "Just get some sleep and don't worry about it anymore." He walked towards the door.

Michiru watched him go. After a moment, he said, "O…Otousan!"

Gaara stopped and looked over his shoulder at him.

"Um…goodnight."

Gaara stared at him for a moment before turning back to the door, "Goodnight," he said quietly, before shutting the door.

* * *

"O-OW!"

"Just hold still and stop complaining…" Rei finished tying the bandage around Nariko's arm. "There...that should stop the bleeding until we can find some proper herbs to heal it and make sure it won't get infected…" he rummaged through his bag to put the bandages up.

Nariko touched her arm and winced, "T-thank you Nii-sama…"

"Why did you jump in the way?"

She looked at him and frowned. She wanted to say, 'to protect my big brother, because I love you,' but the words that came out were, "To protect a higher ranked shinobi."

He glanced at her and got to his feet, "We'll stay under the cover of these rocks for now," He told her, "At least until your arm heals. Then we'll reform a new plan and try again."

"Yes…"

She watched him walk of the survey the area, and sighed. She wasn't sure what had flickered through her mind as she leapt forward to take the blow fro her elder brother. She had just seen the intent to kill within the Kazekage's pale green eyes, and her heart had lurched when she saw that.

Her natural instinct of wanting to protect her brother had flashed in, and she had just ran in front of the dagger sharp sand.

She sighed and rubbed her still stinging arm. If she hadn't of leapt in the way…she closed her eyes at the thought.

Yet, her fear for the people of the sand was replaced with a fascination of that boy, Arai, she had met a few days ago. She just couldn't get him out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried.

She felt a pang in her heart when she felt about how furious Rei had looked when he had taken her away from the boy.

She wasn't sure, but she thought she might've seen a shred of concern in his eyes when he had taken her away.

Sighing heavily, she drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. If it wasn't one thing it was another…this stupid war was causing this. If there wasn't a war, then maybe she and Rei would be closer as siblings. Maybe mother would still be alive, maybe Sora-nee would still be their friend…

Sora-nee?

Wow. She hadn't thought about him in a long time. The happy go lucky shinobi was like a second brother to her. He had always come over to play and hang out when she and Rei were younger, but once he and Rei both hit seventeen, the friendly visits stopped…

Because of the war…

If this stupid war hadn't started…

She sighed and shook her head, thoughts circling on so many things…

* * *

**-Yawns- It's be bedtime so I'm going to end it here. Yaaaay, another new character...I've just been having to many ideas for new characters. There are still a lot more new OC's to come. Yuki and Tsuki are just the start of a WHOLE bunch of new oc's…-very sleepy- I might fall asleep here and now if I don't go to bed soon…but yeah…I have some big plans coming up for Rei-kun, Nariko and Arai as well. Tsuki to. But cute little scene between Gaara and Michiru…ahem, and Hinata. So…I'll do what they did…'G'night!!'**


	55. A secret alliance

**Sorry that I haven't been updating! –Cries- I've been really busy! I went over to my friend's house and never had a chance to update, so I'm sorry! –Bow bows- the crappy thing is, four more weeks and I'll be back in school. –Dies- I dun wanna go back so soon!! I don't want to be an eighth grader yet!! –Passes out- Oh, and who was that lady in the new Manga blushing at Shika-kun!? How dare she! He already has Temari! –Fumes- .…..just read…kthnxbai.**

* * *

Temari looked over some documents as the boat took her and her team across the river. Gaara had received a letter from a woman named Kurohime, whom he had saved from some bandits some years back. She wanted her daughter, Yuki, to live in the sand village since the land of snow was in bad conditions at the moment. Temari had taken Shikamaru and Chongiru with her. She wasn't prepared fro anything big, so a big team wasn't necessary.

To get to the land of snow, they had had to travel across the entire desert to a large river that sat near its end. On the other side of this huge, almost ocean like river, was the land of snow. They had left the village two days ago and had been on the boat fro about all day. They should be arriving in the land of snow, at least she hoped so. She hated water.

"So this girl," Shikamaru said, drawing the jounin from her thoughts, "Has she ever been to the sand, or met Gaara?" He blinked at mixture of anger and confusion on Temari's face.

"No," She said quietly, "That's the odd thing. This Kurohime woman has only ever met Gaara once, when he saved her. That was eight years ago. She's never scent word to of us of anything before now. Just suddenly out of the blue she wants our village to look after her daughter. It's something more then just trouble in the land of snow…"

"That doesn't answer my question."

She ignored him and looked at Chongiru, "Be on your wits," She told the man she had once trained, "I don't expect there will be any fighting, but you should still be on high alerts. You to, Shikamaru."

"Got it honey."

"I thought we agreed on no nicknames?"

"I'm just kidding…"

"We're here," The man who had taken them in the boat to the land of snow stopped and looked around at the three shinobi, "If you want north for a little bit longer you'll reach the entrance to Kurohime-san's village."

"Thank you," Said Temari, giving him some money.

The three of them disembarked and began to walk down the road to the village where the man had told them to go. Temari kept glancing at her map and frowning as she looked back up at the road. She had a bad feeling in her gut about this Yuki girl. She was worried that something bad was going to happen.

As if he had read her thoughts, Shikamaru stepped up so that he walked along side her. "You ok?" He murmured.

She nodded but remained silent.

"Temari-sama…um…" Chongiru had stopped in his steps and was looking around, frowning. His sandy-blue eyes were worried as he examined the cliffs, "I have a bad feeling…"

She looked around at him, surprised that he had voiced her inward concerns.

"What is it, Chon?" She asked, walking back beside him, Shikamaru on her heels.

"A weird presence, and a chill running down my spine," He looked at her, face clearly concerned, "I feel some kind of chakra, but it is not familiar…it feels foreign, and it's really strong."

Chongiru had always been really good at sensing chakra, Temari told herself. She placed a hand on her subordinate's shoulder, frowning at him, "Which direction, Chon? Lead the way."

He was about to oblige when his eyes narrowed and he froze, "it's gone," he told her simply.

Temari stared at him, her dark green eyes wide, "Gone? Just like that?" She looked around at Shikamaru who shrugged, a confused look on his face. She looked back at Chongiru, who had his eyes closed, trying again to sense the chakra. "Forget it, Chon…" She said kindly, "Let's just get to the village."

He looked at her frowning, but nodded.

They continued on their way to the village until they finally crossed under the gate to the village. There were very few people here and the ones that were in the village looked around at the three shinobi curiously. They mostly watched Temari, whose sleeves were short and black kimono had a slit up the side, shivering violently.

"I-I-I h-h-hate t-t-the cold…" She said through gritted teeth, rubbing her shoulders.

"Here," Shikamaru took of his jounin vest and removed his long sleeved sweater and placed it over her shoulder. He wore a medium sleeved black shirt under it and placed his vest back on.

"Thanks…"

"What are shinobi doing here?" An old man asked them, eyeing them curiously, "We don't get yer type around here often…"

"We're on a mission," Temari told him, pulling Shikamaru's sweater around her to keep herself warm, "We're shinobi from Sunagakure and Konohagakure. Kazekage Gaara got a request from a woman named Kurohime, and we've come to answer that request."

His eyes narrowed, 'Kurohime, you say?"

Temari nodded, "that is correct."

"What's the mission?"

Her eyes narrowed, "That is our own business."

The man nodded slowly, "I can understand lass, I can understand…" He motioned to the left, "Kurohime's home is that way. Just keep going straight and it's the first house on the right."

"Thank you." They turned away from him and hurried down the left street.

"That man was creepy," Muttered Chongiru, looking over his shoulder, "He's still watching us Temari-sama…"

"Just ignore him…" She told him, not looking over her shoulder.

They ran down the street until they looked to the right to see a small house sitting alone in the snow. It was a rather beat down home, but it looked livable. A fountain sat to the side, it's dirty water barely moving in the stillness of the evening.

"Come on," Temari walked to the house. She raised her fist and knocked.

A young woman with long black hair answered the door. She looked at them for a moment, her eyes confused. They were suddenly replaced by fear, "W-who're you!?"

"You're Kurohime-san, right?" Asked Shikamaru.

She nodded.

"We were scent by the Kazekage Gaara to answer your request," Temari told her, "I'm Temari, The Kazekage's elder sister. This is my fiancé and Konoha shinboi, Shikamaru, and this is one of my village's jounin, Chongiru." She looked back at her, "We're here to take your daughter, Yuki, back to the sand."

She blinked and smiled, "Oh thank the heavens Gaara-kun answered my message…Please come in, you must be cold."

"Hell yeah!" Snapped Temari, hurrying inside, the other two following her.

They stepped into the small, warm house to be greeted by a warm fire and smell of tea. Temari sighed as the warmth found its way into her body. She walked up to Kurohime, "So…why exactly do you want to have your daughter live with us in the sand village?"

"How about you meat her first?" Suggested Kurohime, already half way into the next room, "Yuki, dear…there are some people here to see you."

A little girl peered around the corner to look at them. Her light teal colored eyes were wide with curiosity, and her slightly curly shoulder length hair, which was the color of snow, hung to the side and in her face.

"Yuki, these are the ninja I told you about…they're from the village you're going to stay at for awhile."

Temari sighed. She was not good with kids. "Hello Yuki," She said as kindly as she could, "My name's Temari."

"…." Yuki just stared at her.

The blonde looked around at Kurohime, "I must tell you," she said, eyes serious, "Gaara didn't have to agree to this. He has a lot of things on his mind at the moment, and he could of easily turned you down."

Kurohime stared back at her, frowning.

Temari jolted on the spot as she felt someone gently grab her hand. She looked around in time to see Shikamaru before he leaned in and kissed her.

Chongiru and Kurohime stared at the two of them both shocked, while Yuki just looked on in confusion.

As they broke apart, Temari was to shocked and surprised to say anything. Shikamaru looked at Kurohime, "Forgive her. Temari can be a little scary sometimes."

Finally the blonde regained herself, "What was that for you bast-"

Shikamaru covered up her mouth with his hand, "Watch your mouth."

"You guys are weird…" Commented Chongiru.

Yuki, still hiding behind the wall, giggled. They all looked around at her. "Yuki's going to have fun in the sand village! I think…"

Temari, finally pushing Shikamaru away, looked down at the little girl, "of course you will," She said coolly. She looked at Kurohime, who was looking at her and Shikamaru, "I said he was my fiancé, didn't I? Anyway, have little Yuki pack up her stuff. We need to leave as soon as possible…" She looked of to the side, "I don't want to be away from the village for to long."

* * *

"Tsuki? Is that you?"

Rei sat up and looked around into the darkness for a moment before his eyes adjusted to the light. The young man was standing not to far away, pale blonde hair and blue eyes standing out against the night. He had a small frown on his face as he faced the sound ninja.

"What is it?" Rei asked, getting to his feet. Nariko was asleep not to far away. They had taken shelter in the hidden depths of a desert cave for now. He approached the nomad.

"I disagree entirely," Tsuki said in a quiet voice.

Rei frowned, "You…disagree?"

"Yes!"

"About what?"

"I don't want to be a part of this," he answered, "From now on I am simply going to the sand to sell flutes. Nothing else. I don't want you to kill Gaara-san, Rei. He's a nice man. You need to stop."

"It's my father's orders," Rei said dully, "And you know to follow orders when they are given, Tsuki."

"No, your father is a bad man," muttered Tsuki, lowering his eyes, "He has evil intentions…" He looked up, "I met Michiru, Gaara-san's son, a few days ago. The impression your father is giving out is entirely wrong."

"Are you going against the word of the man that gave you a second chance?" Rei asked dangerously, "May I remind you, Tsuki, what state you were in when my father found you on the border of your land and ours? Covered in blood, whimpering for your mother, inches from death…"

Tsuki flinched.

"Is this how you repay people?" Rei inquired, "By betraying them?"

"I'm not betraying anyone," Tsuki snapped, blue eyes flaring, "Kabuto may have saved my life, but he did not do so out of compassion. He wanted to sue me, and I've understood that for a few years now. Why I didn't see it earlier I don't know, but I do know…" He frowned, "if there is anyone I need to show loyalty to, it is Gaara-san and Hinata-san…"

"Why is that?"

"Because they gave me a good reason to live," He replied, "They gave me friends. I pretended to be dying when Gaara-san found me…I thought I was helping Kabuto, but when I saw how much kinder Gaara-san was then Kabuto…I realized that everyone who is working under Kabuto is living a false life!"

_SLAP!_

"Gck!" Tsuki placed his hand over his red cheek.

"You are forgetting yourself, Tsuki," Said Rei in a dangerous voice, "You need to remember your place."

Tsuki stared at him for a moment, frowning. Before long, he lowered his eyes once more and bowed, "you're right Rei…forgive my insolence."

"You are forgiven…this time…" Rei turned his back on him, "Now leave my sight. And remember to report back in four days time."

Tsuki bowed again and turned away. After he had gotten far enough away, he broke into a run. He shook his bangs out of his face, eyes burning with loathing. His heart was heavy with the sins he had committed…and he knew there was only one way to release himself of that pain…

"Just you wait Rei…" He whispered, glancing over his shoulder as he ran back towards the sand village, "I'll show you…one way or the other."

* * *

"Itedakimasu!!" Cried Kakeru, holding his hand together. He broke apart his chopsticks and eagerly began to eat his ramen. He, Sasuke, and Paku had been busy the last to days helping out around the village, so now they were relaxing and having some lunch. Kakeru sat in between his half-sister and friend, who both looked the opposite way.

Ever since they had come out of the Uchiha clan estate together they had been refusing to talk or even look at each other. Kakeru swallowed his ramen and sighed. He thought for a moment, "Why are you guys so quiet/" he asked, "Did you do the deed or something?"

"KAKERU!!" Gasped Paku, her face turning a light pink.

"What kind of big brother talks like that?" Hissed Sasuke, slapping his hand to his face.

"I was just trying to start a conversation," Kakeru told them, "hey Sasuke, why don't you feed Paku?"

"What!?"

"What….?"

"It's easy!" Kakeru smiled and picked up some ramen with his chopsticks and faced Paku, "here little sis, say 'aaaaaah'!"

Paku grabbed both his ears and pulled, "Say 'aaaaaah' my ass!!"

"AAAAAAH! That hurts!!"

"You guys are insane," Growled Sasuke, sipping up some ramen. The truth was, he had been trying to find a way to talk to Paku the past few days, but they had been so busy that he had never found a chance to do so. It was like the first mission he had gone on with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi when they were team seven. After He had saved Naruto from that Haku guy's attack…they had refused to talk to each other for about a week.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"The sigh of rejection," Noted Kakeru.

"Who's rejected?" Sasuke snapped, glaring him down.

"Eeeeeh…"

Sasuke frowned and looked away, "You're so annoying…"

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

"No you don't."

"…."

Paku shook her head and ordered another bowel of ramen. She glanced at Sasuke and smiled slightly, "Hey Sasuke," he looked at her in surprise, "Ramen's on Kakeru by the way."

"W-what!?" Gasped Kakeru.

Sasuke smiled, "Check please," He said to the cook, "He's paying."

"I'm broke!"

The cook crossed his arms, "Then you better get back here and start washing dishes to pay of the eight bowels of ramen your little friend ate!"

"What!?" He looked at Paku and Sasuke. They had both only had two bowels.

"Thanks for paying, Kakeru!" said Naruto, who was sitting next to Sasuke, eight bowels piled up next to him.

"When did you get here?" Asked Sasuke.

"I've been here the whole time."

"…?"

In the end, Paku, Sasuke, and Naruto left the ramen shop together and headed back towards the Hokage building, leaving poor Kakeru to do the dishes and pay of their ramen.

* * *

**Poor, poor Kakeru…hehe, Naruto was there the whole time…I think…. And yes…Shocking about Tsuki, isn't it?" I surprised myself to. I just started typing and I was like, "……oh cool! :D" anyway…Yuki….more Yuki…Rei is very scary…um, Shikamaru loves teasing Temari and one day she's going to kill him…so yeah. Until next chapter…I need bed…g'night. **


	56. War is no boundary

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE!! Haha, i got a brand new computer! I am so freaking happy! My dad even bought me a tablet. You know, now I can draw online with a pen instead of my mouse. And this new computer is so freaking awesome! I love it so much!! Um...yeah. I have a headache right now. It's around six o'clock and people are already setting of fireworks. It's a little to soon for that people...-looks at TV- ...-stars at it for a moment- ...Sorry, I'm watching 'Surf's up' and that bastard Tank, the big ugly penguin, named one of his trophies Theresa and said that it's a dirty girl...what the hell, MY NAME IS THERESA!! DIE YOU BASTARD!! -Dives at TV and destroys it on impact-  
**

* * *

Michiru fell flat on his face as the golden sand grabbed his ankles and pulled. He sat up and coughed, trying to get the sand out of his mouth. It tasted nasty! He sighed angrily and looked up in frustration at the smug look on Gaara's face. His father sat on a rock, arms crossed over his chest, as though he was not even trying.

Like Baki had suggested, Gaara had taken up on training Michiru on how to use the black sand that he possessed. Problem was, Michiru was still a beginner at it, and Gaara wasn't going easy on him despite this fact. He was being as rough as he would be in an actual battle.

"Because if I go easy on you, it wouldn't be like an actual battle," Was the Kazekage's excuse.

Michiru spat out some more sand before getting back to his feet. He let out his breath and lifted his hand, causing the black sand to swirl up from underneath the normal sand. It circled around his hand, hissing and spitting. He lashed out quickly, and the sand flew toward's Gaara, dashing out like a violent serpent.

Gaara raised his hand absently and the black sand collided into his shield of normal sand.

Michiru growled in frustration.

"Focus," Gaara reminded him for about the twentieth time, "If you just want to beat me, then it won't have a razor edge to it. You need to focus on the battle itself, not the opponent."

"I know," Michiru stared at the sand for a moment, thinking about how to make his next move work. He sighed and raised his hand for another attempt. He focused not on Gaara, but on the space around him. Eyes focused on one spot, he shot his hand out causing the sand to fly once again. His eyes may be focused on one spot, but he directed the sand to another. This actually confused Gaara, who lashed his sand out to the spot where Michiru's eyes were.

The sand however, flew to the other side.

Gaara noticed just in time and pulled up his shield, but the force of the blow knocked him of his feet.

"I did it!" Michiru said happily.

"AHAHAHAHA!! You got it good, little brother!" Kankuro walked into the training arena and patted Michiru on the back, "Good job kid! You really are getting better at this shit...may even beat your old man!"

"I'm not, 'old'" Gaara muttered, getting to his feet, "Good job, Michiru. You're getting the hang of it."

Michiru glowed under his praise.

"By the way bro, you just got some new documents in. Their from Naruto, and according to the letter, he'd like it if you could get them back to him soon," He shrugged, "Sounds like he's getting used to his new position."

"Right," Gaara looked around, "That's enough for today, Michiru. Be back here at noon tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay," Michiru watched them both leave before walking of on his own.

He didn't know what to do, so he simply walked around for a bit. Hinata was of on patrols with some other shinobi while Amagumo, who had nothing else to do, was watching Aki. Akume was helping him. Michiru wondered if they were having a hard time. Hiraku was busy training with Sakura and he had no idea where Debu was. He sighed and tried to think of something to do.

Then he remembered Akina telling him earlier that she and Arai were going to go to the east training zone.

Maybe he should go say hi to them. He hadn't seen them in a few days after all. Nodding to himself, he ran of to the east side of the village.

He would check on Arai to see if he was okay. The last few weeks he had been acting so weird. Staring of into space and snapping when someone just asked him a simple question.

Akina said that he was in love, but when Michiru asked who, she's get really quiet and look all confused. That meant she didn't know.

Michiru was upset at how far apart they had all grown. When they had all been traveling together, they had been so close. He missed that. Well, maybe once they were all older they could go on missions together. Then they'd spend more time together. No matter what however, they'd always live in the village together and they'd always be friends.

He arrived at the east training ground and looked down to, sure enough, see Akina and Arai.

Akina was practicing with her bow and arrows, aiming and fiering at the tragets normally used by other shinobi. Arai however, sat not to far away on a rock, staring of into space.

Akina noticed him first and her yellow eyes grew bright, "Hey, Michiru!" She raised her hand and waved at him. Arai looked up and raised a hand absently.

"Hey you guys," Michiru said, hurrying down to them, "Long time no see."

"I'll say," Akina put down her bow and arrows, "Haven't seen you since our little get together in the library."

"Yeah."

"So what's up?"

"Nothing really," He shrugged, "I've been training with Otousan, but he had some work to do so we took a break..." He glanced around at Arai, eyebrows raised, "Still silent?"

She nodded, "Say...I herd that you and Gaara-san were attacked about a week ago. By who?"

"Oh, that," He frowned slightly, "I'm not sure. They were sound shinobi, I'll tell you that, but I don't know anything else. One was this guy about eighteen maybe, and the other was a girl around fourteen."

"What?" Arai looked up at him, eyes wide, "What'd she look like?"

Michiru raised his eyebrows, "She had black hair and violet eyes...why?"

"No way!" Arai's blue eyes widened, a look of shock plastered to his tan face, "Y-you're serious, Michiru? She had black hair and purple eyes? Really!?"

"Yeeeah..."

Arai leapt to his feet, "I'll see you later guys!" He said, turning to race of.

"Hey, wait a second," Snapped Michiru, "What's your deal, Arai? Why're you so excited all of the sudden? She's just a sound ninja that attacked me and Otousan. Besdies, I don't think she's even...well, around anymore."

Arai froze.

"Otousan tried to attack the older boy and she leapt in the way," Michiru continued, "They're probably back in the sound by now, or even-"

"Shut up!" Arai turned and walked up to Michiru. He grabbed him by the collar, grinding his teeth, "Just shut up already, you idiot!

"What? What are you talking about?" Michiru asked, confused, "She's a sound ninja who almost killed Otousan. Why are you acting so protective to someone you've never even met before?"

"Don't talk about Nariko like she's a creature," Arai snarled, "She's a human to yah know!"

"Nariko?" Michiru blinked, "You...you know her?"

Arai blinked, his eyes widening. He released Michiru and turned away, "Shut up and leave me alone..."

"W-wait, I-"

Arai ignored him. He turned and raced of towards the west end of the village. Michiru and Akina stood there, both silent and confused. They looked around at each other.

"What was his deal?" Michiru asked, looking over his shoulder.

She frowned and sighed, "Michiru...maybe I should of told you sooner..."

"Told me what?"

She scratched her cheek and looked up at him, "Arai and I have been hanging out a whole bunch lately. He's become like an older brother to me, and he tells me everything he feels. And well...about three weeks ago he as out in the oasis near the north side of the desert, and he met a girl. Her name was Nariko. He didn't know what village she was from, but she at least told him her name. There was also an older boy who took her away, with black hair and violet eyes just like her. He was her big brother. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone, but he...he well, fell in love with that girl..."

"What?" Michiru stared at her in shock, "That matches the description of the boy who attacked us..."

She nodded slowly.

"T-that's insane though!" He growled, shaking his head, "He can't be in love with an enemy!"

"War isn't a boundary for love..." She said quietly.

He looked around at her, frowning.

* * *

"Let's go, pick up the pace you two!" Temari snapped over her shoulder at Shikamaru and Chongiru. Yuki was riding on her back as they trecked through the desert back towards the village. It was mid-day, meaning the sun was at it's highest point. The heat had been to much for the little girl, so Temari had offered her back as transportation. Shikamaru had also put his sweater over her to shield her from the rays of the sun. The two men were falling behind. Shikamaru just wasn't used to the teraign and Chongiru rarelly went on missions.

"Seesh, how about YOU slow down, Temari?" Suggested Shikamaru, fanning himself with his hand. "I'm carrying your fan, remember?" It was true. He had to cary her fan since she was carrying Yuki. He didn't know how she stood this thing. It weighed a ton!

"I want to get back to the village before night fall, thank you," she growled, "We don't want the kid out here to long. She's used to the cold, remember?" She glanced at Yuki, who had fallen asleep. Her hard green eyes softened slightly.

"It's only mid-day," Chongiru reminded her, "We could slow down a bit..."

"No!" She rolled her eyes, "Just move quicker, you wimps!"

"That was uncalled for, Temari-sama!"

"Aahaha, I don't care!" She shook her head and looked back at the sand in front of her. They still had awhile to go before they reached the village. She didn't want to be out here to long and have this kid get heat stroke.

Chongiru stopped in his tracks, eyes growing wide.

"Hey, what's your deal?" Asked Temari, stopping as well and looked around at him, "Stop slacking and keeping walking, Chon. What the hell is your deal?"

"Chakra...I scence and unfamiliar chakra," He looked at thw two of them, "It's not sand village, I'm positive about it..."

"What?" Temari looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Hunh...?" Yuki blinked her eyes open at the commotion.

"Ngh..." Temari frowned, "Think it's an enemy, Chon?"

"I'm not sure."

She frowned, "Chon, you're no good at fighting, no offence, take the squirt and hide. Let me and and Shikamaru handle this." She took Yuki of her back and handed her to Chongiru.

"Yes Ma'am..." He took the little girl in his arms and ran of to hide behind a sand dune.

"If there's an enemy out there, show yourself!" Snarled Temari, taking her fan back from Shikamaru. The two shinobi stood paralel with each other, looking around anxiously.

Chongiru hid behind the sand dune. Yuki had woken up and was crouching beside him, her bright eyes huge as she looked at Temari and Shikamaru.

"Come on you scaredy cats! Get your asses out here!" Temari yelled.

Shikamaru frowned at her, "Language..." He reminded her dully.

Her eyes widened, "Shikamaru, look out!" She snapped open her fan and swung around feircly. A huge gust of wind burst from her fan and flew over his head. It hit a shinobi who had leapt at the Konoha ninja's back, sending him flying backward and slamming into the sand.

"Woah!" Shikamaru looked around, his eyes wide, "Thanks for that Temari..."

"No problem..." She looked back around to see four shinobi land in front of them. They had masked faces but nothing identifying their village.

"Name yourselves!" Temari snapped, slamming her fan to the sandy earth, "Do you know who you are attacking? If you are from a small village in the land of wind, then you better get your shinobi together. We're of the sand village."

"We know," Said the shinobi in the front.

"So you're enemies then," Temari said, eyes narrowed.

"We might be," He said, crossing his arms, "But if you just give us that little snow girl, we could get along swimingly."

"I don't like your tone," Temari snapped, "We're on a mission to bring this girl back to our village, so there's no way that we're going to giv e her up so easily."

"Have it your way...attack!" The shinobi raised his arm.

"Shikamaru!"

He made a hand sign, "Way ahead of you."

_Kage mane no jutsu!_

Shikamaru's shadow stretched out across the sand and caught the five shinobi. He smirked, "Sucess...they're all yours, Temari."

"Thank you," She smirked and raised her fan.

_Ninpou Kamaitachi!_

Slicing wind burst from her fan and zoomed towards the trapped shinobi. The kunoichi smirked in sucess. She and Shikamaru made an amazing team, combining his shadows and her wind together worked amazingly.

One of the shinobi murmured something.

"W-what the-!?" Shikamaru winced and tried to hold the shadows together, "they're pulling away!" His hands flew apart, knocking him backwards, "GAH!"

"Shikamaru!" Temari watched as the shinobi broke free and deflected her wind. She raised her fan again but one of the shinobi made a quick hand sign. An invisible force blew at her, knocking her of her feet.

"You're techniques can't match ours," Sneered the first shinobi, crossing his arms, "Our leader hwas taught us skills that can out do all of the leaf's bloodline limit techniques. He has also taught us how to counter the siblings of the Kazekage's attack."

"You bastards," Temari got back to her feet and leaned on her fan, "Who's your leader?"

"Kabuto-sama."

"Sound ninja, huh?" Shikamaru got to his feet as well.

"Why are they fighting?" Yuki asked, looking at Chongiru, "Why are they fighting?"

"They're fighting to protect you," He answered, watching with narrowed eyes, "Poor Temari-sama and Shikamaru-kun...they don't like losing, especially in front of each other..."

"They need to stop..." Yuki suddenly sounded frantic. She looked at Chongiru, her eyes desperte, "They need to stop! Yuki can see it! They'll get hurt! Make them stop!"

"What?"

"Just give us that little girl and we won't hurt you," Said the shinobi, holding out his hand.

"In your dreams!" Temari snarled, raising her fan.

"Then we'll have to kill you..."

Chongiru yelped as Yuki's eyes began to glow a very pale blue, "Make them stop!" She cried. It didn't sound like her voice. It sounded like one thousand voices combining into one.

"T-Temari-sama!" Chongiru yelled.

She ignored him.

The sound shinobi put his hands together-

A kunai flew out of no where at the shinobi. He noticed it in time and leapt out of the way, his eyes, hidden behind the mask, wide with shock and confusion.

Yuki's eyes turned back to normal. She blinked in shock, "Wha...?"

Chongiru looked up, equally surprised.

"Temari-san, Shikamaru-kun!" They looked up to see the long dark violet hair and glowing silver eyes of Hinata. She kunoichi raced at the sound shinobi, her Byakugan activated and flaring out chakra.

She leaped at the shinobi, her hands extended. They immedietly scattered as she landed in the middle of them, chakra focused in her palms. She lashed out at them using her Hyuga techniques.

"Hinata..." Temari looked up, "When did you get...?"

"I was on patrols and I herd the comotion," she said, striking out with her hands at the shinobi. They leaped away from her and reformed not tof ar away. "Get away," Hinata snapped, "Unless you want to die."

"I never knew Hinata was that mean..." Murmured Shikamaru.

"She can be when she wants to," Temari said with a small laugh, "Being married to Gaara for twelve years will do that to a sweet, shy girl!"

"We'll head back for now," said the shinobi who seemed to be in charge, "We need to report to Kabuto-sama anyway..." he spotted Yuki over Temari's shoulder and smirked, "We'll be back later, squirt." They vanished.

"Let them go, Temari-san," Hinata said as the blonde kunoichi took a step foward, "We need to get Yuki-chan back to the village. Gaara told me about the mission. I was planning on keeping an eye out for you guys."

"It's a good thing you did," Said Temari, "You really saved our butts back there." She looked around at Yuki and noticed the paniced expression. "hey kid, it's all right. Those shinobi won't hurt-"

She was cut of as Yuki ran forward and hugged her, burrying her face into the blonde's kimono.

"W-wha..." Temari blushed.

Hinata and Shikamaru laughed, "Come on," Said Hinata, turning, "Let's get back to the village."

* * *

"In love?"

"Yes!" Michiru followed Hiraku around, trying to keep up with her as she walked about examining the medical equipment that Sakura was teaching her about.

"With a sound ninja?"

He had told her the entire story that Akina had told him. She had been listening in and out as she ran about practicing and studying the stuff while Sakura was of tending some injured shinobi.

"You sound like you don't care," He said, looking over her shoulder.

"I do," She said, looking at him with a frustrated look, "But I'm really busy with my training. Arai can love who he wants, Michiru. You shouldn't interfeer."

"But she's a sound ninja! One that attacked me and Otousan!" He said, shaking his head, "he can't be in love with someone like that, right?"

"He can," Hiraku frowned, "We're not going to be at war with the sound forever, Michiru. If he wants to love her, he can love her. You shouldn't stick your nose in his life."

"You're no help."

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm not a therapist!" She snapped, looking through some boxes.

He frowned, "Hiraku, I'm sorry...but, but i'm just worried about him, becuase he's my friend..." He frowned, "I don't want him to end up getting hurt."

She looked around at him, smiling slightly, "That's sweet Michiru, really, but before you judge this girl he's in love with, maybe you should meet her?"

"But she's an enemy!"

"How do you know? Did she attack you at all?" Hiraku frowned at him, "And you said she took the blow for that older boy, who is her brother, right? She can't be all that bad then, right?"

"..." He frowned, "maybe..."

"Try talking to Arai, sounds like he may be pretty steamed at you," She shrugged, "But don't whine to me about it, okay? Becuase frankly, I'm a medical ninja in training, yeah? I need to get back to work before Sakura-sensei murders me!"

"Okay, okay, I get it Hiraku," He blushed and smiled at her, "You're getting such a temper!"

She laughed, "I've always had one."

"But you never acted like it."

"Sakura-sensei taught me how to bring it out," She said with a smirk, "Michiru, weren't you going of to find Arai and apoligize to a certain friend of yours?"

"Oh yeah...right..." He smiled, "Thanks Hiraku!" He turned and ran out of the hospital.

Hiraku watched him go, smiling. She shook her head, "What a sand head," She muttered, turning back to her work.

* * *

**DAAAAAAAH!! . It is now eleven o'clock...yes it takes me that long to make a chapter...and people are going haywier with these fireworks. We live in a tiny neighborhood, and these people are setting of these HUGE downtown like fireworks. I swear, if one of them sets my house on fire, their asses shall be sued!! Really...is this Deidara day or something? Hey, maybe they very first fireworks were created by him, huh? XD Anyway, next chapter will be up soon as possible. I'm gonna go watch the fireworks...I hope I don't catch on fire. Zuki, out!  
**


	57. A love that cannot be

**Goooooooood morning fanfiction!! Well, I didn't catch on fire at least. Actually I fell asleep before it was even midnight. XD But these idiots are still setting of fireworks. It's one PM peeps, stop setting of the damn fireworks!! ...-looks at TV- Now I'm watching Norbit...it's movie weekend!! Okay, lots of angst in this chapter. Mainly Rei, Nariko, Arai. Temari, Shika, Hinata, Kankuro, Michi, and Gaara are all in this chapter as well, but not a lot. Oh, heeeeey! Have any of you herd of Marc Gunn? He makes cat versions of popular irish songs. They're Irish drinking songs for cat lovers. On his newest CD, Whiskers in the jar, there's a song called Orange Kitten's mew. My mom wrote it! It's about how I found our cat, Tiger. Just type in Orange kitten's mew by Marc Gunn and you'll find it. Lol. Well, read the chapter then. -Points downwards-  
**

* * *

"Ngh..." Rei glanced over his shoulder as, for the fifth time this morning, Nariko stumbled and had to force herself up again. He frowned. She had been injured about five days ago. That wound should be healed by now. He wasn't good at medics so he didn't know, but it still shouldn't be hurting her anymore! "Hurry up," He said, turning back to the road ahead. They were trekking through the desert to find a village in the land of wind to stay at until they were prepared to attack the sand again.

"Sorry, Nii-sama..." Nariko got to her feet once more and clutched her arm painfully. It had actually started hurting even more since she had taken the blow for her elder brother. She feared it was infected, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to bother her brother with her petty pain.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw the canyon wall. She thought about that boy, Arai, and frowned. She didn't want to go to far away from the village and risk never seeing him again. She looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was setting. "Um...Nii-sama? Maybe we should stop for the night?"

He paused and looked around at her, his eyebrows raised.

"I...I'm just saying," She shrugged, "It's getting dark, and um...well, maybe we should just make camp for the night, and uh...and then we could keep going in the morning."

He stood there for a moment, staring at her with his dark eyes narrowed slightly, "Very well." He walked over to a rock outcropping and sat down his bags, "I'll go find some dinner. Set up the tents."

She nodded, "Yes, Nii-sama."

He turned and walked of in a random direction.

Nariko watched him go, frowning slightly. She sighed and pulled out a tent from her bag. She walked over to Rei's bag and pulled out his tent. With a small frown on her lips, she set to work on setting up the tent. She glanced back towards the village and saw the lights beginning to be put out as everyone went to bed. She also saw a patrol moving back into the village for the night. Three shinobi walked out to take the nighttime patrol.

She frowned again and scanned the desert some more. Not to far away was the oasis where she had met Arai. She stared at it for a very long moment. No one was there. She looked over her shoulder to see that Rei was coming back. He had a small bag over his shoulder.

"You got the tents up already..." He said bluntly.

Compliment...maybe. Nariko nodded.

He didn't reply. He knelt down and began to make a fire.

They ate dinner in silence, not even looking at each other. Nariko had many things swirling in her mind as she ate. She didn't even notice Rei's eyes on her. She sighed and stared at her feet. Once they were done eating, they went to bed in their own tents. Nariko, however, didn't go to sleep.

She sat up in the tent and listened to the tent right next to her.

She was waiting for her big brother to fall asleep so that she could sneak out. She wanted to go to the oasis where she first met Arai. Maybe he would be there. It was a small chance, but still, maybe...

She waited about half an hour until Rei's breathing became slow and gentle. She looked around and came to the decision that he was asleep.

She nodded and got to her feet. She snuck out of the tent and slipped on her shoes. She paused and peeked into her brother's tent.

He was fast asleep. His face was incredibly peaceful and carefree when he was asleep. His long black hair fell freely into his face, blowing slightly as he breathed gently. Biting her lower lip, she crawled forward until she as leaning over him. Reaching out, she brushed some of the strands of night colored hair away from his moonlight face. His eyes twitched slightly and murmured something before falling back into slumber.

She smiled slightly and scooted out of the tent.

She loved her big brother so much. If only he could have that peaceful look on his face all the time. Shaking her head she turned and took of towards the oasis.

Her heart was thumping in her chest and fluttering around like a wild bird trapped in a cage. She knew that Arai wouldn't be there, but she could still hope that he might.

Even if he wasn't she could still imagine that he was.

She arrived at the oasis but as she expected, no one was there. She looked around for about five minutes. At hearing or seeing nothing. She sighed and sat down on a rock.

Rubbing her injured arm, she continued to look around in faint hope. The moon was in the shape of a claw dangling in the blackness. She shook her head and buried her face in her arms.

She sat there in silence for what felt like years...

"Nariko?"

She sat up in shock,violet eyes wide. Standing not to far away in the darkness were the ice blue eyes of Arai, staring at her through the night. They both stared at each other, as though they didn't believe it was really them.

"..." She stared at him, "...Arai...-kun?"

"Y-you remembered me!" He said, smiling brightly. He ran up to her then paused. He seemed at a loss for words, "I...I just came out here...I-I was hoping to see you, but I didn't think I would..."

"I came out for the same reason..." She said, looking at her feet, slightly embarrassed.

"What about...that guy...y-you're brother?"

"Oh," She shrugged, "he's asleep..."

"..."

Arai looked at her, blushing lightly, "Nariko, um..." he noticed her arm, "You're hurt! It's just like my friend said...you took a hit for your brother from Gaara-sama's sand, didn't you?"

"It's nothing," She said, clutching her arm and wincing lightly, "It's healing up pretty good. Nii-sama knows some stuff about medics..." She was lying, of course. He was horrible with medics.

"You should come to the village-"

"No!" She looked at him, eyes wide, "I can't...I can't betray my village like that."

"You're from the sound village, aren't you?" He murmured, looking at the ground below their feet, "Michiru told me about the attack. You really are an enemy, huh?"

She fell silent, but nodded.

"That doesn't matter," He shook his head, "You can come to the village. We'll end this war sooner or later. You'll be safe in the sand village. Gaara-sama will let you stay, I know he will! I may not have known you long, Nariko, but I can tell you're not the fighting type-"

"I have to fight though!" She said in a low voice, "I have to, to gain the respect of my father and...and Nii-sama."

"...Who is your father? Is he really so important to you that you have to torture yourself like this?" Arai asked, feeling bad for her.

"I just want to be something important to him..." She glanced at Arai. She examined his face for a moment as he smiled in a friendly way at her. She felt her heart crack slightly. She took a few steps back.

"Are you alright?" He asked, frowning.

"I don't think I should see you anymore..." She murmured, shaking her head.

"W-what!?" Arai walked up to her, "What are you talking about? As long as you're in the desert...maybe we could meet here every night. And then we could hang out more when your brother is asleep, and..."

"I don't think so..." She turned away from him.

"Why?" he asked, desperate to have her let him see her again.

"Because if I do..." She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled sadly, "I'm afraid that I may fall head over heels for you, and not be able to ever get you out of my mind."

He froze, eyes wide.

She turned and ran back towards the camp, "Please don't follow me, Arai-kun!" She called over her shoulder. She vanished into the night.

Arai watched her go, feeling as though his heart was shattering. She might...fall head over heals for him? He had already fallen for her...He was hopelessly in love with her, but he couldn't see her anymore. Not to mention that she was an enemy. Her elder brother had attacked the Kazekage...He felt torn in two.

* * *

_"Rei...what on earth are you doing?"_

_Rei looked around and smiled brightly at his mother, "Practicing!" he said brightly. _

_"Oh? For what?" His mother was a beautiful woman. She had long black hair that was like the night sky deprived of stars. Her eyes were a light violet color that glowed when in the sun. Her skin was the color of moonlight, but also had a rosy coloration to it in her cheeks. Her smile could light up the darkest of hearts. _

_"To protect my new little sister!" he said, "I'm four now, Okaasan! I need to be able to protect her once she's born! And I need to protect you and the entire land!"_

_His mother laughed sweetly, "That's my brave little sound ninja. You're going to make your father proud one day."_

_He beamed, "Eeeeeeh? really!"_

_She smiled and nodded. _

_Rei smiled and looked at his mother's stomach, "You here that imouto? One day I'll be here to protect you! You're going to be an awesome shinobi also! Got it?"_

_His mother chuckled lightly as she watched him. "Oh Rei...you are the dream that all mothers see in their sleep," She reached forward and with a gentle movement of her hand, brushed his black bangs from his eyes, "I love you, Rei. __Always remember that, alright?"_

_He nodded, "Yup!"_

* * *

"Hm?" Rei opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and rubbed his head. How long had be been out? He looked out of the tent flap to see that the sun was just rising over the horizon. He sighed. That dream again...Shaking his head, he stepped out of his tent and stretched. It was a silent morning. Nothing out of the normal.

Glancing over at Nariko's tent, he noticed that her shoes were not where they had been when she had taken them of last night. He frowned slightly and walked over to her tent.

He knelt down and looked inside to see her fast asleep, her midnight hair sprawled across the floor of the tent and her face.

He could of chuckled at her bed head, but he didn't. He walked backwards out of the tent and looked around at the sand village canyon.

His dark eyes narrowed.

Soon enough he'd try to attack the Kazekage again, but for now, he was hungry.

* * *

"WHAT!?"

"It should be good practice for you," Gaara said lightly, scribbling down some notes as he sat at his desk. Hinata and Michiru sat on the couch with Kankuro. Temari, Shikamaru, Chongiru, and Yuki stood before hid desk. They had just gotten back, after Hinata had helped them fend of the sound shinobi.

They had taken Yuki straight to Gaara's office to ask him where she would be living while she was here, and he had said that she would stay with Temari and Shikamaru in their home.

"That's bull you little brat!" Temari screeched.

"Language," Shikamaru reminded her again.

Gaara rolled his eyes. He looked down at Yuki who was looking around with her wide eyes, "Yuki," She looked at him, "I'm Gaara. A friend of your mothers. She told you that you'll be living here for awhile, right?" She nodded, "Would you like to stay with my elder sister, Temari, and Shikamaru?"

She looked up at the two shinobi, then back at the Kazekage. She nodded.

Gaara looked at Temari, a smug expression on his face, "No denying the words of a child, Tem."

Michiru and Kankuro stifled a laugh while Hinata just smiled at Temari sympathetically.

"Why you-"

"Well, you guys are going to get married, right?" Gaara asked simply, looking back down at his work, "This will be good practice for when you and Shikamaru have your own, eh?"

She glared at him.

He shrugged.

"Well," Hinata got to her feet, "I'm heading home to relieve Amagumo-kun and Akume-chan of watching Aki." She placed her hand on Michiru's head and then walked over and gave Gaara a kiss, "See you guys at home." She left the office.

"Gaara..."

He looked back at Temari, who looked more pissed then she had in a long time. "Yuki," He said. She looked at him again, "Promise Temari that you'll be good while you stay with her and Shikamaru."

The little girl looked up at Temari, her white bangs falling into her eyes, "Yuki promises." She said in a tiny voice.

Temari fell silent, staring down at the little girl.

Gaara nodded, "Now that's settled," he said as though the entire matter was complete.

Michiru and Kankuro exchanged a look with each other before trying to hold in more laughs.

Temari threw them a look, "Fine..." She growled. She looked down at Yuki, "C'mon squirt. I'll take you to your, TEMPORARY, home." She glared at Gaara before taking the little girl out of the office.

Shikamaru watched her go, his eyebrows raised.

Gaara looked at him, "Well?"

"Temari will never say it," The Nara said with a shrug, "But she thinks Yuki is cute. You can tell."

Chongiru chuckled.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and followed Temari out of the office. Chongiru followed him.

"..." Gaara looked around at Kankuro and Michiru.

"I'll throw in fifteen yen that Temari snaps before the end of week," Said Kankuro, nodding slowly.

"I throw in twenty yen that she'll be able to handle it," Michiru said with a small smirk.

"And I'll throw in twenty-five yen that it's neither," Said Gaara with a shrug.

They both gave him a confused look before nodding, accepting the bet. "We'll see who wins," Kankuro said with a laugh.

* * *

**Yeah...Shika has to tell Temari to watch her mouth a lot, huh? And bad Gaara, Michiru, and Kankuro!! Don't bed on Temari!! XD PFFFFF!! Sorry, my cat leapt onto the computer. He wants to see what I'm doing. -Pokes Tiger- He knows he's a music star. XD But yea...more Nariko and Rei for you guys. Rei has a dream...poor Rei. He was so happy when he was little. -Pokes Rei- Lol. Quick update, huh? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter um...more of the sound ninja five, Michiru, Arai, Temari/Yuki/Shika, and some more stuff. Anyway, see you next chapter!! -Waves byby-  
**


	58. Becoming a Shinobi

**Wooooooow it's late...it's three am here and I'm typing...-dies- Anyway, I'm in a bad moon because school registration is tomorrow...well, today. I don't wanna go back to school yet!! -Cries- I like being on break...but at least it's my last eyar of middle school. And all of the eigth graders I know say that the last grade is the easiest. Sixth grade was okay, seventh grade was hell...so maybe eigth grade will be okay. Any people out there who can confirm my hypthosis? ...damn I sound like Shikamaru. And I started watching the new filler episodes of Shippuden, and someone told me lon here that the main filler character was called Sora...and I watched them and hey, what do yah know. His name IS Sora!! But he's nothing like my Sora-kun...-huggles-  
**

* * *

"An attack on Konoha?" Murmured Sora, staring at Kabuto, his copper colored eyes narrowed. He and the rest of the sound ninja five stood in Kabuto's thrown room. He had just told them his plan. He wanted them to attack Konoha, since Rei and Nariko had cover over Suna. The young man frowned seriously.

"It's the perfect plan..." Kabuto murmured, "If the five of you go, you can easily take down the Hokage, that brat Naruto. And according to my resources, Rei and Nariko failed in their attempt to kill the Kazekage."

Sora blinked in surprise, "Rei failed a mission?"

"He's still going at it though," Kabuto added quietly, "Anyway, I'm leaving the assassination of the Hokage and Kazekage to you, Sora. If Konoha is attacked, I have no doubt that Gaara-kun will come to their aid." He smirked, "It's all put together perfectly. With the death of their leaders, Suna and Konoha will be helpless."

"Not to be rude sir, but..." Sora rubbed his chin, thinking, "Both villages are still filled with many skilled shinobi. I mean, Tsunade of the sannin is in the leaf, as is Uchiha Sasuke. And in the sand they have that Hyuga girl, not to mention the Kazekage's siblings."

"Seiyru, Kan, Okayaki, and Yogore can handle everyone else," He murmured.

"...I don't mean to go against your words, Kabuto-sama, but I don't like how it all sounds..." Sora said, with a hint of agitation in his calm voice.

"Hm..." Kabuto smiled and got to his feet. He walked over to Sora and stood before him. He was about four inches taller then the young man. "Sora...you know I hold you above everyone, even Rei..." He placed his hand under Sora's chin, "You are my precious salvage for the village. You were raised in secrecy, even though no one knew where you came from. Despite your unknown lineage, we still took you in..." He smiled warmly, "Now, aren't you grateful?"

"I am, Kabuto-sama," said Sora, eyes staring right into the deep black and cold yellow eyes of his leader, "I do not doubt your wisdom in anyway."

Kabuto smirked, "That's a good boy..." He raised his hand from Sora's chin and brushed some of his bangs away from his bright eyes before placing his hand on his cheek, "I have complete faith in you."

There was a knock on the door.

The white haired, nearly insane man, lowered his hand from Sora's face, "Enter..." he murmured.

The door opened and the other four members of the sound ninja five entered. They paused at seeing Kabuto and Sora, slightly confused and cautious looks on their faces.

"About time you arrived," Kabuto said coldly. He turned away from Sora and walked back to his chair and sat down, "I explained the plan to Sora...he will tell you four about it."

"Yes sir," The four said, nodding.

"But there is one more thing..." They all looked around at him.

Kabuto sighed, "Our young friend Tsuki, it seems, has given up his post as our little camera into Sunagakure..."

"Tsuki-kun?" Said Yogore in shock.

Kabuto nodded slowly, "I know how close you were to him, Yogore...so I have assigned someone else to kill him, while he is still far away from here."

Yogore's eyes widened, "What!? No, Kabuto-sama! Please don't kill Tsuki-kun!" He shook his head and stepped past Sora toward the man, "He's still young! He can get confused sometimes, you can't!"

Kabuto smiled maliciously, "Oh, but I think I can."

"You can't!" Gasped Yogore, his eyes desperate, "I'll-"

"Yogore!"

He looked around at Sora, who had a serious look on his pale face. "You are forgetting your place..." He said with the slightest hint of worry in his voice, "Remember to whom you are speaking to."

The blonde stared at him for a moment before looking back around at Kabuto. His ice blue eyes dulled and he bowed, "I forgot myself. Please forgive me, Kabuto-sama."

"Because I am a generous man, I will forgive you, for now..." Kabuto said with a small nod, "You are all dismissed. Sora, keep them under control."

The five of them bowed before they left the thrown room. They were silent as they walked, none of them even looking at each other. But once they got out of the gardens, Sora rounded on Yogore.

"Idiot!" He snapped, "You almost got yourself killed back there!"

"I...I'm sorry, Sora-dono..." He murmured, looking at his feet, "I just...Tsuki is like my little brother...I don't want to see him..."

Sora sighed, "yeah, I know..."

"So what's this plan anyway?" Asked Kan, placing his hands behind his head in a relaxing fashion, "Kabuto-sama sounded pretty excited about it..."

"If it involves killing of course he'd be excited..." Murmured Okayaki, glancing at Kan.

"Does it?" Seiyru asked, looking back at Sora.

He nodded, "And a lot of it."

They all stood in silence for a moment, looking at each other. "Well then..." Sora sighed and turned toward the village, "I'll treat your four to some ramen, and then discuss the details of the mission."

* * *

"I finally did it!" Panted Michiru, smiling in triumph. He watched as Gaara struggled to get lout of a pile of sand that had fallen on him. Michiru had used his black sand to knock some sand from the corner of the training ground onto his father. He had gained almost complete control over the sand by now.

Gaara ignored the giggled from the few chunnin that were watching. He waved hand and the sand finally lifted from him. He got to his feet, dusting the sand of his clothing. Once he was done, he looked at Michiru, a small smile on his lips, "Well done."

Michiru smiled.

"You've been working hard today," Gaara added, walking over to him, "Let;s go get some lunch..." He gave the chunnin a deadly glare and they fled, sensing danger.

"Sure," Michiru said, laughing at the way the chunnin rushed of.

They walked of into the village, talking about more training methods. Michiru had been training his butt of with Baki and Gaara. He was exhausted and every limb in his body hurt, but he was as skilled as any gennin or chunnin now. But for some reason, he felt incomplete as a shinobi...

Arai hadn't changed, however. He was still spacing out during the times he and Michiru visited Hiraku during her training.

Speaking of Hiraku, she was advancing in her training as well. She was becoming very skilled with medics, and she even had a very powerful punch now.

Akina was teaching Debu how to use the bow and arrows, and Michiru often saw Akume and Amagumo training together on their blood line techniques.

All of his friends were training like crazy, and so was he. In fact, everyone in the village had been working hard. Temari had even taken over some classes in the academy to quicken the rate at which gennin were being trained.

Not to mention they had that new little girl in the village, Yuki. From the land of snow. Shikamaru had spent most of his time looking after her.

Kankuro was training more and more chunnin in the art of puppets, while everyone else was doing their best to follow Gaara's busy stream of orders on enhancing the village's security.

It was like everyone was awaiting an upcoming storm that was soon about to break.

They arrived at the most popular Udon stand in the village. They sat down on the seats that were placed before the counter and waited for their order.

"Everyone has been working so hard lately..." Michiru murmured, staring at his Udon as it was given to him by the cook. "Is something about to happen?"

"I don't know..." Gaara looked at him, frowning slightly, "But you can never be to careful."

He nodded his agreement.

"With Kabuto and Kumoashi working together, who knows when we'll be attacked..." The Kazekage added, eyes showing a trace of worry, mostly for his village and loved ones, "And we still don't know anything about this Buke man. I've tried asking Akume or Amagumo, but they don't really seem to know anything either."

"But Amagumo-san is his on and Akume is his granddaughter...shouldn't they know something?"

Gaara shook his head, "According to Amagumo, Buke never leaves his room. He said something about him being a very sickly man with a lot of health problems..."

"Well, that's one lead, isn't it?"

"I don't see how that's a lead."

"Well..." Michiru poked at his noodles with his chop sticks. "If he's very unhealthy, then he wouldn't really be able to run the village. That means that someone else is in charge, presumebly Kumoashi. But we don't know how Kabuto sees this alliance with Kumogakure. For all we know Kumoashi might just be a pawn in an even greater plan."

Gaara blinked, impressed, "You're quite the strategist. Shikamaru would be amazed."

Michiru shrugged.

After a long pause, Gaara sighed, "I think..." He began with a small cough, "it's time I give you something."

Michiru looked up at him in confusion.

"You've just been working so hard, and I had a discussion with Hinata, and she agrees with me..." Gaara reached into his bag but paused to look at Michiru, "Close your eyes."

He frowned but did as he was told.

While they were closed, he felt Gaara tie something around his arm. It was slightly heavy, but wearing whatever it was gave him a sense of pride and power.

"Alright...open."

Michiru blinked his silver eyes open and looked at Gaara. When the older redhead said nothing, Michiru looked down at his arm. His eyes grew wide at what was now tied around it.

A suna headband.

The cloth was a dark gray that was even darker then Sasuke's eyes. The metal glowed in the dim sunlight that had crept into the stand. The symbol of Suna shinobi, an hour glass, was carved in the middle. He looked around at Gaara, eyes wide.

"It was mine when I was a gennin through jounin." Gaara said, turning back to his bowl. "You've reached the right level that we all agreed it was time you were made an official shinboi."

Michiru didn't know what to say, so he just stared at him.

"It won't be a walk in the park," Gaara told him calmly, "Now that you're a shinobi, you'll be put in life and death battles..." There was distaste in his voice as he spoke, "And you'll live to serve under our Daiymo." He glanced at him, "But never forget, Michiru...your life is not bound to the land of wind, but to your own feelings. If you feel the need to do something that goes against protecall," He added the last part in a whisper, "Feel free to do it. With my consent of course...but we'll just keep that between us." There was the shadow of a wink from his left eye as he looked back at his lunch.

Michiru was still silent.

Gaara was about to ask him what was wrong when Michiru leaped forward and hugged him.

"Thank you!" Gasped the young newly appointed shinobi, "I've always wanted to be a shinboi, and now I actually am! I never thought this would really happen!" He felt like crying, but he didn't. He wouldn't cry in front of Gaara...not now, when he had just been appointed an official ninja.

Gaara was surprised from the unexpected hug, but he couldn't hold back a small smile. "No problem..." He said quietly, placing his hand on Michiru's head.

Just then the two redheads noticed the cook, and the people walking by, were staring at the two of them.

Michiru quickly released Gaara and turned back to his noddles, his face red.

Gaara coughed and kept his cool, but his cheeks were slightly pink.

The people walking by couldn't help but laugh at their great leader's embarrassment, but just this once, Gaara let it slide.

* * *

"I'm exhausted!" Moaned Temari, plopping down on the couch and taking of her headband. "I swear, teaching those brats at the academy can wear you down quicker then an A-ranked mission!"

"That's why you'll never be a sensei," said Shikamaru, walking out of the kitchen with a towel, whipping of his hands.

She ignored his comment, "And what've you been doing?"

"Making dinner," He said. He frowned as she laughed aloud, "It seems you have enough energy to laugh. No...I'm making dinner because, no offense, but your cooking sucks."

"Shut the hell up!" She snapped, "Never tell a woman her cooking sucks!"

He shrugged and walked back into the kitchen.

"By the way, where's that shrimp...Yuki, or whatever she's called?" Temari added, untying her hair and allowing it fall onto her shoulders and into her eyes.

"Up stairs in the room you gave her," he called from the kitchen.

"Still?" She made a face, "It's been three days since we gave her that room in our home, but she's only ever come down to use the bathroom or eat. What's her deal?"

"Dunno...maybe she's home sick. You should talk to her."

"I'm no good with kids!"

"But you act like one..."

"Stuff it up your ass, Shikamaru!" She hissed, getting to her feet, "Whatever. I'll go check on the shrimp..." She muttered angrily as she climbed the stairs, ignoring the low chuckles from Shikamaru.

She reached the upper level of the house and turned to the right before peeking into a room.

It had once been her weapons room, but for some time since Shikamar had moved in with her, it had bee used as a room that the two of them used to play shogi in.

But when little Yuki had to move in with them, they moved the shogi board downstairs and pulled in a cot to suffice as a bed until they could buy her one.

The little girl was sitting on the wide windowsill, staring out at the sky, her white hair flowing slightly in the breeze.

"Knock, knock," Said Temari, making her presence known.

Yuki looked around, a look of dull surprise on her young face.

"You home sick kid?" She asked, leaning on the door way and crossing her arms over her chest, "According to Shikamaru you've been up here all day."

Yuki just stared at her and smiled, "You look like mommy with your hair down, Miss Temari."

"Huh..." Temari ran a hand through her hair, blushing slightly. Yuki's mother Kurohime was a beautiful woman. That was the nearest thing to a compliment she could get from a little kid, "You changed the subject, squirt."

"...You look tired..." Yuki said.

"I am. Shikamaru's making dinner," Temari frowned, "You need to stop sulking up here, brat. I don't like it when people sulk in my house. It makes me tired." She placed a hand to her forehead and sighed.

"..." Yuki fell silent and looked at her hands, "Yuki's sorry..." She murmured, "Yuki...doesn't want to be a burden to you all here in the sand..."

Temari paused and glanced at her. Her eyes grew soft at the sad, lonely expression on the young girl's face. It reminded her of an expression she had often seen Gaara wore when they were little. She sighed and shook her head, "You're not a burden, squirt."

Yuki looked at her.

The blonde Kunoichi walked over and sat down on the cot. She leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes, "Truth is squirt, I know how yah feel. I mean, not the home sick thing, but the being sad at being away from your mom thing."

"...?"

"My mom died giving birth to Gaara," She glanced at Yuki, "You remember him, right?" When Yuki nodded, Temari turned back to the wall she was staring at, "I was close to my mom. I felt alone when she died, but then I found other people," She looked back at her, "It's not like you'll never see your mother again. Just treasure being able to explore a new place and make new friends, squirt."

Yuki stared at her for a moment. After a pause, she blushed and smiled at her, "So...what's for dinner?"

Temari smiled, "I dunno. Shikamaru's cooking it. Apparently my cookins suck-...um...isn't all that good. But he can actually cook pretty well." She got to her feet

The little girl climbed down from the window and looked up at her, "Yuki's hungry."

"Then let's head on down," Temari said, smiling her signature smile, "And don't worry squirt," She ruffled her white hair, "While you're in this village, I'll be the one to protect you, got it? No one'll dare hurt you in anyway, long as I'm around."

Yuki smiled up at her.

"Hey, are you two coming or what!?" Shikamaru snapped from down stairs, "The food's getting cold!"

"Keep your ovine mitts on, housewife!" Temari called, walking back down stairs with Yuki beside her.

Yuki smiled and hurried ahead of Temari, smiling brightly. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad. Temari and Shikamaru treated her like family, and everyone was so warm. Maybe coming here really would be an adventure...

* * *

**OMG!! Writing the part with Kabuto and Sora scared me!! But I liked it at the same time!! -Dies- the pervert side of Orochimaru is breaking through to Kabuto's brain!! Poor Sora!! Kabuto is going to molest him! And yaaay, Michiru's a ninja...and yes, Kabuto wants to kill Tsuki now. Poor Tsuki!! ...Well, it's like me and my friends say..."The moon is made of misery, not cheese." -.-...yeah, it's an inside joke we have about Waka from Okami...Anyway, I'm really starting to like Yuki-chan! Lol, and I have big plans for her, Sora, and all of the other characters. And what about Kabuto's plan? Ooooooo...XD...So, I need to ge tto bed now, sicne I need to go to registration tomorrow. Byby u guys!! Until next chaoter!!  
**


	59. My how they've grown

**Hello everyone!! I just read the newest Naruto chapter, and I tell yah...next convention I go to, there are gonna be Sasuke's in Akatsuki cloaks there, aren't there? -Dies- I can't believe he actually wore it. AAAAAH!! I wanna go see Avenue Q so bad! What the hell, I may be only thirteen and they may be having puppet sex and shit, but whatever! I mean, I curse all the time in this story, and I read a lot, so what happens is no stranger to me...It's like, in health class they showed us cartoon porn...seriosuly. . I was sitting there listening to, "If you were gay" and then I imagined Arai and Michiru singing it, Arai being the one saying, "if you were gay, that'd be okay" Rod, and Michiru being Nicky, the one being accused of being gay, and then Rod said, "And as tey say, it;s in your DNA you're gay!" And I was like OMG POOR GAARA-CHAN!! 0.0...I should stop ranting now...just read...-dies-  
**

* * *

"WOOOOW!"

Akina, Hiraku, and Debu gawked at the sunagakure headband that Michiru proudly showed them. They had all met up in the training zone for a little get together. Arai was still in lala land, and Akume, who was no stranger to shinobi, just stood beside Akina, smiling at Michiru.

"It was Otousan's when he was still a gennin through jounin!" He said, hnading to Hiraku as she asked to look at it closer.

"Woah, that's really awesome!" Said Hiraku, running her hand over the cold metal, "We've only been here for about three months, and you completed what takes normal academy students five years!"

"Where'd you learn that?" Asked Debu, looking at her admirably.

"Sakura-sensei taught me everything about shinobi academy classes, levels, and how long it takes to advance to a new rank." She smiled at them both, "She's taught me a lot."

Akina coughed as Debu complimented Hiraku on her knowledge. The black haired girl gave Michiru a look, who chuckled lightly at the expression she wore.

"But now that I'm a gennin," Said Michiru, taking the headband back as Hirakun offered it to him, "I can go on missions!"

There a snort from Akume.

They all looked at her. "What?" Asked Michiru, feeling a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry," She said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's just...you think that Gaara-dono is going to let you go on missions already? I mean, you only just became a gennin, and I think he might be a bit overprotective..."

"I just want to be treated like any other shinobi," He told her, frowning slightly, "He better not treat me any differently, or else I'm telling Okaasan!"

They all laughed.

"Will you lot quiet down...?" Murmured Arai. His eyes were glazed, but not the happy day dreaming glaze they once had been. Now they were covered with sadness and a deep pain, that was laid bare for them all to see.

"Is he alright?" Asked Akume uncertainly.

Michiru shook his head, "I don't know..."

"Hey! You guys!"

They looked up to see Temari standing on the bridge that went over the training ground to another level of the village. The little snow land girl, Yuki, was sitting on the jounin's shoulders.

"What is it?" Michiru asked her, tying the headband back around his arm.

"There's someone at the village gate," She said, turning in the direction of the gate, "Come on! Amagumo's getting Gaara and Hinata, but we might as well go and see who it is, eh?" She winked and smiled.

"Yeah!" Michiru looked over his shoulder, "What do you say guys?"

They all nodded their agreement. Arai said nothing. Hiraku hurried over, grabbed his arm, and dragged him along as they caught up with Temari and headed toward the village gate.

Yuki, who was used to the cold lands of snow, was getting a little overheated in the mid day sunshine. Temari had to turn back to take the little girl back home. She told them to go ahead without her while she took Yuki back to Shikamaru.

Michiru led his group of friends to the village gate, where a small crowd had gathered.

"Scuse me...let me through please," Michiru said, pushing to get through the crowd. The others just followed him, happily walking along the path he made by pushing people aside.

He tripped and fell forward, landing flat on his face in the sand. He felt like laughing, until-

"Well, well...look who it is!"

Michiru's pale silver eyes grew wide with shock, and hatred began to fill his heart at the painful familiarity of the voice. He looked up and the first thing he saw was the huge, round belly, and grubby garb. The mousy brown hair, which was bald at the top of the man's head, was as greasy as ever. The hatred he harbored for this man was only matched with his hatred for the sound.He could hear three of his friends gasp. Akina and Akume were probably confused.

Shinshuo, the doc and INN master.

Michiru got to his feet and stared at him. Almost one year and five months ago, when the INN where he, Hiraku, Arai, and Debu had been raised as orphans, the INN had been attacked in a crossfire attacked caused by the war. While the four of them had escaped, he thought that this man, slave driver, as they used to call him, was dead.

But it was then that he realized, they were different from back then. They were no longer the young kids who gave into Shishuo's torture. Now they were more then that. They weren't little kids anymore. He looked at Slave driver, his eyes narrowed.

"I thought for sure that you brats had died in the fire," Said Shinshuo with a laugh, "Wish you had of...would've been a help to the whole world."

Michiru frowned and stared at him for a moment, "What are you doing here?"

Shinshuo made a face, "Why are you talking to me like you're better then me, parasite!?" He snapped, advancing towards the teen.

He didn't move. He simply crossed his arms over his chest and stared up at the man, "I asked you a question."

"Tch..." Shinshuo made a face, "After the INN was destroyed, I didn't have anything to do. I don't care if any of those orphans died, but I hightailed it outta there. I've been traveling around, and now I chose to come here," he glared at Michiru, "Now tell me why you're acting all high and mighty, brat!"

"Stop talking to him like that!" Snapped Hiraku, stepping in front of Michiru, "He has reason to talk up to you, Shinshuo!"

His face was a mixture of anger and shock, "Why you little..." He raised his hand to slap her.

Hiraku closed her eyes tightly. Michiru didn't have time to react-

...But the slap never came.

They looked up to see Amagumo standing in front of both of them, gripping Shinshuo's wrist tightly, "I suggest you do NOT dare to lay a hand on these two children."

"And who the hell are you!?" The doc master snapped.

Before Amagumo could answer, Shinshuo pushed him away with his other hand. The man stumbled backwards and almost fell, but someone caught his arm to keep him from slamming to the ground.

Michiru's heart lifted, "Outousan!"

Gaara had a blank look on his face, but his anger was obvious in his light green eyes. He helped Amagumo back up, Hinata and Temari standing behind him, both looking angry.

"G-Gaara-sama!" Said Shinshuo, suddenly shrinking on the spot.

"..." Gaara moved away from Amagumo and looked at Shinshuo, "You are no longer the owner of the INN, and you are no longer in our survice, since you failed in what Tsunade hired you to do." He looked at Michiru, "I don't know why you've come crawling here, but these four all live here now. This is their home."

Shocked, Hiraku, Debu, and Arai all looked at the Kazekage.

"B-but..."

"You can leave now," Gaara said plainly.

"You can't just throw me out, after I watched your son for twelve years! I didn't have to accept you know!" Shinshuo snapped after the Kazekage, "hey you brat, I'm talking to you!"

Gaara froze.

"Ooo..." Michiru backed away to stand beside his friends, who were now watching with interest.

The Kazekage turned slowly, eyes narrowed, a small smile on his lips, "Oh, but you had to accept the job," He said in a quiet voice, "Or else Tsunade would of beat you so hard that your brains would of came gushing out of your ears."

Silence fell over them all.

Gaara, satisfied, turned back to Amagumo and asked him if he was alright.

Shinshuo stared in shock. He looked at Michiru.

"Well, Shinshuo," Michiru placed his hands on his hips, "I think that's it. I mean, I'm already a gennin, as well as the son of the Kazekage. Hiraku is training to be a medical ninja with the student of Tsunade-sama as well. We're not the little orphans you poorly raised. We really HAVE amounted to something."

Gaara, who had moved over to Hinata, looked at Michiru. Hinata smiled at their son proudly and then looked at Gaara, who nodded slightly.

"Go on, shoo," Snapped Temari, tapping her fan dangerously, "Go grovel at some other village's feet!"

Shinshuo glared at them all for a moment, before turning and walking back out of the village. He gave Michiru a look of deepest loathing before vanishing through the canyo.

"Make sure he really leaves," Gaara murmured to Temari. She nodded and vanished.

Michiru watched him go, standing in front of his friends. They were not little kids anymore. They had faced many dangers in their journies and seen many mysterious things and discovered many secrets. They had done to much to just be pushed around by the likes of slave driver. Nowadays, they did what they wanted. Nobody told them what they are, or told them how to feel. They were powerful in friendship and in their hearts.

* * *

Nariko looked up in concern as, once again, Rei went into a small fit of rough coughing. He'd been coughing on and of for two days now, and she couldn't help but notice that he looked a little paler then usual. She was a tiny bit worried. She had asked him once if he was feeling well, and he had assured her that he was perfectly fine. To prove it, he had been practicing with his sword a bit, but had started coughing again after a few minutes.

She sighed and went back to cleaning her own sword, which was sitting on her lap. Rei was sitting not to far of on a rock, looking through a notebook that he kept plans for attacking suna in. She looked around at him as he started coughing again.

Fierce worry nibbled at her heart as she watched him cough. He said that he was alright, but...

"Okay..." Rei got to his feet after coughing, surprising her, "Let's move to a new camp. We don't want to stay in one place for too long."

She hesitated, "But Nii-sama..."

He looked around at her.

"I...I don't think y-you should be moving right n-now..." She murmured, getting to her feet and placing her sword back in it's hilt. "You really...don't sound to well..." Even his voice was different. It was weak yet heavy, as though he was forcing himself o just get out enough breath to even say one word. She wanted to tell him how worried she was, but she knew no matter how much she begged for him to stay put and rest, she knew he wouldn't.

"I told you, Nariko. I'm fine..." He placed his folded up tent back in his bag and pulled it over his shoulders, "Now, let's go."

She frowned, "A-alright..." She got to her feet as well and pulled her bag onto one arm.

They started walking for awhile, making sure to keep in the shadows of the many rocks and sand dunes so that they didn;t get in the burning sunlight. Nariko was keeping a close eye on Rei's back to make sure that he didn't go into a bad coughing fit. Though he denied it, she knew he had to be sick.

It was his pride though, that kept him from admitting it. She shook her head and looked at her feet with a heavy sigh.

She wished that he had never suggested her coming with him. She could still be at home, just sitting in the gardens. If she hadn't of come, she wouldn't of met Arai, and she wouldn't be hurting this much inside. She hated that she had had to tell him that she couldn't see him anymore, and her heart had almost ripped at seeing how sad he looked, but...but she just wanted to protect him...

Suddenly some fierce coughing broke her from her thoughts. She looked ahead at Rei, who had dropped to his knees, coughing violently. "Nii-sama!"

She ran over and knelt down beside him, skidding in the sand to get beside him. She saw the harsh coughs racking his body, causing him to shake violently. Panicking slightly, Nariko took his hand, and gasped.

He had been covering up his mouth when he coughed, and now, blood was spilled all over his milky white skin.

"N...Nii-sama..." She murmured, feeling as if she was going to pass out.

But no, she couldn't do that right now! He needed her! As fast as she could, she took out her tent and set it up. She prepared her sleeping bag out on the floor. She returned outside and pulled Rei to his feet. He was still coughing, but he didn't even have the strength to raise his hand. Blood splattered across the ground as she carried him into the tent.

As gently as she could, she placed him down on the sleeping bag. Being on his back seemed to calm his coughing, but not stop it. She grabbed a cloth out of her bag and whipped the blood from his lips. She then took her water canteen and soaked the cloth. She placed it on his forehead, for he was very warm. She then lifted his head slightly, cradling the back of his skull in her palm, and made him drink some water. After he drank a little bit, he stopped coughing and slowly fell asleep.

She pulled the blanket over him to keep him warm, but not to warm. She was not medic, so she didn't really know what to do. She was just acting on instinct.

"Nii-sama..." She wondered how he got so sick in just a few days. She didn't understand. She needed the help of medical ninjas! She then froze, her violet eyes growing wide. She frowned and thought of the sand.

She remembered Arai saying something about his friend training to be a medical ninja with the student of the legendary medical shinobi, Tsunade.

She looked down at Rei.

He was sweating. His skin was as white as paper and he was breathing heavily. His eyes twitched in his dreams, and his face actually looked scared as he slept. She bit her lower lip.

If she didn't do something soon, he would...

She nodded to herself. Yes...yes, she knew what she needed to do.

* * *

**Yeah, Slave driver popped in to say hullo. Haha, he got told by Gaara!! And poor Amagumo. Everyone always picks on him becuase he's cute...And NOOOOOOOOOOO poor Rei!! He's turning into Ukitake-taicho!! And..and...0.0...Sorry, I'm listening to more Avenue Q...it's at the part with puppet sex. PUPPET SEX!! :D -Dances- Um...-coughs- Anyway, this chapter was long, but it only had two sections, hawhawhawh! I really wanna see that play. Has anyone seen it yet? Anywho...the next chapter will have some more shit, so yeah. I don't really know what else to say. BYYYY!!  
**


	60. Still the same

**Man, I've been sitting on here all day watching movies. It's awesome finally having a computer in my own room! Oh yeah, I never had it in my room before. It used to be in the computer room, same as my mom and dad's. But finally I got a brand new mac and it's in my room!! YAY!! I even got a drawing tablet that helps me draw on the computer. Aaaah, I really don't know what to say. I haven't been doing much today, but like I said I've just been watching movies. Um...-starts dancing and playing the violin- Entertained yet people!? EH!? I can't even play the violin, so what the hell am I doing this for!? 0.0...Okay, just read...  
**

* * *

Tsunade sighed happily as she took a heavy sip of sake. She leaned back in her chair and stared at the white ceiling of the hospital. Ever since Naruto took over as Hokage, she had so much free time. She was able to just lay back and drink sake without Shizune yelling at her. She paused, frowning slightly. Actually, it was kind of boring. She was so used to sitting at a desk all day, reading papers and working to protect her home, but now she wasn't the leader anymore. She was actually pretty bored with how things now were.

"Guh..." She rubbed her head and looked down at some papers on medical work. She was about to refill her sake when she herd footsteps. She looked up and saw Kakashi hurry in, Kurenai beside him. Behind both of them was a young man, about the age of eighteen.

His hair was the color of ebony and mixed in with his slightly tanned skin. His eyes were the same bloody red as Kurenai's, but had specks of copper mixed within them. He was very handsome. He had his headband tied around his neck, allowing his bangs to fall gracefully into his eyes. He wore a jounin vest, with a loincloth wrapped around his waist, with the symbol of the land of fire on it.

Tsunade looked at the three of them, frowning slightly, "What is it?"

Kakashi looked around at the young man, "Misago."

He nodded, "There was an attack on a border village," He told her, red eyes narrowed, "No one was left alive, and the group that found it vanished as well. They scent a messenger hawk, presumebly before they vanished. We have already informed the Hokage-sama, and he wanted to know what you think we should do."

She raised her eyebrows, "He can't figure out what to do on his own?"

Misago frowned, "He said he wanted to send out a patrol of experienced shinobi, but he wanted to make sure that was okay. He wanted me to ask you since you were Hokage for a long time. He wanted your opinion on the matter."

She couldn't help but smirk, "You really know how to suck it up, Misago."

He blushed.

"Tell him to send a group then," She added, leaning back, "All jounin preferably."

"He wanted me to ask you to choose the group," Kakashi said, smiling under his mask, "He's up to his nose in work, Tsunade-sama."

She rolled her eyes, "Fin. I'll send Sai, Ishida, and you Misago."

"Tsunade-sama!" Snapped Kurenai, her crimson eyes full of worry, "Not on a mission where people have vanished!"

"Okaasan..." Misago glanced at her in annoyance.

"He'll be fine," Tsunade reassured her, "Your son has all the skills his father possessed, and he was training by Shikamaru, remember? He'll be fine, especially with Sai."

"He'll be fine with me!" Said Sai, appearing next to Misago.

"Where did you come from?" Kakashi asked, looking at the jounin.

"I just came in!"

Kurenai looked at Sai and Misago for a moment, frowning. Finally, she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine, but please be careful Misago."

"I'll be fine, Okaasan," He reassured her, "Seriously."

She frowned, but looked away in silent agreement.

"Good," Tsunade nodded and looked back down at some papers, smiling slightly, "Even though Naruto is the Hokage now, doing this makes me feel like Im still the big cheese."

"He'll get the hang of it sooner or later," Kakashi said simply.

"Yes, he-"

"Tsunade-dono!"

They looked around to see Paku run in, her long copper hair flying behind her. She stopped beside Kakashi, panting heavily and holding her arm as though it hurt.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked, looking at the young woman curiously.

"Isana Paku, jounin of Sunagakure, leader of team sixteen and members Sumino Kakeru and deployed jounin Uchiha Sasuke!" She said, standing up straight as she caught her breath.

"Uchiha's team leader, huh?" Tsunade frowned, "Why so panicked? What happened?"

"A patrol was attacked while they were patrolling around that village was attacked, ma'am. The team consisted of Hyugga Neji, Rock Lee, and Rock Nao."

"Conditions?"

"Lee-san and Nao-san only obtained some scratches, but Neji-kun had some more serious injuries."

Tsunade got to her feet, "Sai, Misago, collect Ishida. I want you three to leave as soon as possible, but be very, very careful. I don't want to loose any of you," She looked at the still worried Kurenai, "I want you to be on your highest alert. As a more experienced jounin, you're in charge Sai. Be careful, and make sure to keep your teammates safe."

"Yes," He nodded and looked at Misago, "Let's go."

"Right."

They turned and both leaped out of a nearby window to go and find Ishida.

"Your name is Paku, right?" Asked Tsuande.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Please take me to Neji," She looked around at Kakashi and Kurenai, "Stay on standby you two." She turned and followed the younger sand jounin out of the hospital. She led her to the north gate of the village, where some of the medical core were along with Naruto and Tenten. Nao was giving a report to Naruto while Tenten and some medical ninja looked over a bruised Lee and an exhausted looking Neji. Sasuke and Kakeru stood together beside Naruto, both frowning.

"Naruto!" The Hokage looked up as Tsunade and Paku approched. The great medic stopped beside him.

"Baa-chan," He looked around at Neji, "He's hurt pretty bad."

She nodded and walked over to the Hyugga and Tenten. Paku returned to her teammates sides.

Tenten looked around as Tsunade knelt beside her to examine Neji's injuries, "I think it's a broken arm," She told her.

"It doesn't hurt as bad as you're letting on, Tenten..." Murmured Neji, wincing as Tsunade examined the injury. "It's a cut, that's all..."

"You're wrong, Neji," Said Tsunade, frowning at him, "It's more then just a little cut, but it isn't anything deadly. You'll be fine, but I'll need you to stay in the hospital for a few days."

"Very well."

"Otousan! Okaasan!"

Neji and Tenten looked around while Tsunade went to check Lee's cuts. They saw Chouji, Hotaru, Akarui, and Inoue hurrying towards them, having just returned from a mission. Inoue had broken into a run and in a matter of seconds was kneeling beside her father, silver eyes wide.

"We herd about it from Sai as he, Ishida, and Misago left on a mission," Chouji said, walking up beside Tenten, "Are you alright, Neji?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good," Inoue smiled, "We were worried."

He smiled at her.

"Neji, I'm taking you to the hospital now. Tenten, Inoue, go home for a bit and rest," Said Tsunade, walking over and helping Neji to his feet, "I'll contact you when you can come visit him."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Said Tenten, getting to her feet as well.

Tsunade sighed and smiled as she watched Naruto talk to Lee, whose injuries weren't bad at all. Even though he had taken over as Hokage, she felt as though she was still in charge. Well, that was probably how it would be for awhile, she guessed. Even a retired Hokage's work is never done. She looked at the Hokage mountain and stared at the face of her sensei and great uncle. He was proof of that...

* * *

"That's good, keep at it!" Amagumo watched as the academy students practiced their shuriken techniques. He wasn't an academy teacher, but he loved stopping by to watch them train. There was a chunnin who worked there, her name was Aikan, which literally meant beautiful woman. Her name suited her. She had long, silky hair that was the color of the sky without stars. Her eyes were a transfixing blue that were dappled with spring green. Her face was always so nice and she was always smiling.

"Amagumo-sensei, look, I hit the target!" Gasped one of the younger students, her green eyes glowing.

"Good one," He said, laughing.

"Here Amagumo-kun, lunch?" He looked up to see Aikan walking up to him with some bento in her hands. She sat down on the bench beside him and handed him one.

"Thank you," He smiled at her and accepted the bento, "The kids are really doing good," He told her, watching them train, "The village is going to have some wonderful shinobi soon. Sabaku-san will be happy."

"Yes!" She looked around at them all, "They also really like you, Amagumo-kun. Some of the older ones are actually trying their hand at that rain jutsu of yours."

"Is that so? That's a hard one to master."

"Yes and they all want you to be their sensei when they become gennin, but I guess that's up to Gaara-sama, huh?" She laughed.

Amagumo blushed. He loved it when she laughed. It was such a free willed laugh. It almost sounded like the melody of a bell to him. He really loved it.

"If I get my own squad once they're ready...then it'll really prove that I've become a member of this village." He said quietly.

"You always have been," She told him gently.

He glanced at her, blushing lightly.

"Heeeey! Amagumo!"

They looked around Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara standing together by the fence that separated the academy training ground from the rest of the village. The three siblings opened the gate and hurried inside.

"Kazekage-sama!" The students dropped what they were doing and ran over, tackling a surprised Gaara.

Temari and Kankuro stopped in front of Amagumo and Aikan, ignoring their brother, who was still being mobbed by the excited students.

"You two on a date?" Kankuro asked slyly.

"NO!"

Temari shook her head, "Amagumo, want to go on patrols? Gaara's coming too, but only because Michiru's coming! This is going to be his first patrol ever! Hinata's going also."

"Really?" He felt excitement growing in his chest. Michiru's first patrol! "But who's watching Aki-chan?"

"Hiraku and Sakura are taking a break to watch her," Temari told him, shrugging.

"Sure, I'll go..."

Aikan looked over Kankuro's shoulder, "But, shouldn't you save Gaara-sama first?"

"Okay kids, don't kill him! We kind of need him to stay alive for about thirty more years or so!" Said Temari, laughter in her bright eyes. The children laughed and hurried away from Gaara, all running and hiding behind Aikan. As Gaara got to his feet, they all giggled and stared out at him.

"You're all so dangerous," He said, getting to his feet and straightening out his cloths, "You'll be fierce shinobi one day."

They all giggled.

"We'd better get going then," Said Kankuro, "Hinata and Michiru will be waiting for us. See yah later Aikan!" He turned and ran to the fence, "C'mon you three!"

"Bye," Temari smiled and followed him.

Gaara nodded at Aikan and the students before following his elder siblings, "Come on Amagumo."

Amagumo smiled slightly and looked Aikan, "I...I'll see you later then, Aikan-chan..."

"Yeah..." She smiled at him, "It was nice of you to come down today, Amagumo-kun..." She paused for a moment, "Oh, wait! One more thing."

"Wha-?" She leaned forward and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. He froze and his face turned bright red. She giggled and turned back towards the academy, "Bye, Amagumo-kun! Come along kids!" She walked back inside with the children following her, giggling.

Amagumo walked back up to the siblings, his eyes wide and his face still flushed.

"Eeeeeeehhh Amagumo," Kankuro laughed and nudged him, "Got yourself a girl huh?"

"...Uh...g-guh..."

"Women are mysterious things, Amagumo," Gaara told him, "We men don't speak their language, but with time you'll learn a few words and figure it out." He gave Temari an apologetic look before walking back towards the village gate.

Amagumo sighed and followed them, his face burning.

* * *

The land of Water Lilies was a small nation in the middle of the land of waves and the land of sound. They didn't have many shinobi, but they were able to keep themselves out of the war by not allying themselves with anyone. Although they were not very strong in military power, they were strong diplomatically. They had always been ruled by one clan, the Ginpun clan. The family was very wealthy, and cared deeply for their land. Their current leader was very young and loved the land more then any leader had before them, but they were also very troubled by the war, and how they were not allied with any villages.

The young leader's name was, Masshiro. She was one of the few female leaders of the land, but she was one of the most loved and powerful. She spent most of her time in the palace, worrying over the worstening condition of her land. She was concerned that without allies, her land might be taken over by the land of sound, who was the main problem of the war.

At the current moment, Masshiro sat in the palace, looking over some books. She had white hair that put the purest snow to shame and fell to about her waist. Her skin was the color of paper and looked even paler against her striking green eyes, that were almost transparent, like glass. She was an independent woman who had her own thoughts and led her land with a fierce yet gentle hand. She was not married, and didn't think she needed to be.

"Gin..." Her voice was voice was like silk, "Do you think we should find some allies?"

She addressed the small male fox that slept at her side. His fur was sleek and silver that glimmered like moonlight. He lifted his head and blinked two golden eyes at the young leader.

"Yes...I think that as well..." She frowned and closed her book, "But...whom do you think we should ally ourselves with?"

Gin tilted his head to one side. He rose slowly to his paws and trotted over to a map that had been plastered to a wall. He sat down before it and wrapped his bushy tail around his legs. Slowly he looked across the map, then back at his mistress.

She frowned, "Gin? What do you mean?

The fox lifted his tail and motioned at a large patch of pale brown with an hourglass symbol on it, and then at a patch of red with a spiral leave symbol on it.

"Suna and...Konoha?" Masshiro got to her feet, her long silk kimonos trailing behind her feet. She walked over to stand beside Gin and stared at the map, "Those two are allied with each other, aren't they?"

Gin nodded.

"Then I only have to go to one to ask for an alliance with both..." Masshiro touched the patch of light tan, "I think I will go to Suna. I have always wanted to see the desert," She smiled down at her friend, "What do you think, Gin? Want to come?"

He scratched his ear and yawned.

"Oh, you're so dull," She shook her head at him and turned to the sliding doors, "Guard, may I please have a word with you?"

The doors slid open and a young man sat on his knees and bowed to the young leader. "Yes Masshiro-sama!" His hair was jet black and was tied back into a bun that sat atop his head. His eyes were pale brown and glimmered as he looked at his leader.

"Please send a letter to Suna, um...Chairo, was it?" She smiled at him, "Please request that they send a group to help me get to their village. I want to go there to request an alliance with them and Konoha."

"You're leaving the land?" Chairo frowned, "My lady..."

"I won't be gone that long," Masshiro reassured him, "Please, I need to do this. The elders can look after the land while I am away, but we need allies. We're on the border of the sound, and they are dangerous. The land would be safer if we had two powerful allies like Suna and Konoha beside us."

"Yes...I understand my lady...I will send the letter. But I have a request as well."

"What?"

Chairo blushed and looked at her, "May I accompany you?"

She stared at him for a moment before smiling, "Of course. You have always been a loyal guard. I would love to have you along with me on this journey."

"Thank you, my lady!" He bowed again, "I shall send the letter at once!" He shut the door and she herd him run of quickly.

She laughed lightly and placed her hand atop Gin's head, "Well, it looks like we will be having a little more adventure in our lives then our ancestors, right Gin?"

The fox yawned and rested his head on her lap.

She smiled and stroked his silky head. "I'm actually excited about it..." She murmured.

She stared out of the window, eyes glowing.

* * *

**Oooooooo, Amagumo has a cruuuush, and she likes him back...obviously. Haha, Gaara got mobbed by little kids. I loved writing that part. Oh yeah, and Misago is Asuma and Kurenai's son. I think it was kind of obvious, I mean, he called her Okaasan, mother, or whatever. Tsunade still feels like she is the Hokage, but it will probably be like that for awhile. And I just figured out that Asuma and Tsunade are related!! They're like, cousins or something. I think...I just figured it out...0.0 Poor Neji. Why do I like to torture him so much? Hmmm...Anyway, I felt like making a new character or two, so I made Masshiro, Chario, Aikan, and Gin. I like all four of them. The land of water liles, I'm not sure if it's an actual land, but it was a nice name. Lol. Anyway, next chapter will have a lot of Sasuke and Paku, since they havn't been in for awhile, and we'll find out what Nariko plans to do to help Rei, and we'll see how exactly Rei is doing. See you next time!  
**


	61. The lie herd round the village

**It's late...like, one AM or something. I'm not really paying attention to the clock. I got so mad when I went to the library today. They barely had any books on Japan! I started wondering if anyone cares about Japan anymore. -Dies- But anyway, I get to go out to eat later today. We're going to this resturant called Naked chopsticks. No one is going to be naked sillies. I've gone there before and had a bowel of Udon noddles. When I left I said Arigato to the cheff and he said you're welcome in Japanese. I think... I'm still learning...Anyway, I'm realy excited about going back because I actually made friends with the people who worked there. I want to get ramen this time. I'm gonna slurp it ALL up, just like Naruto does! XD  
**

* * *

Sasuke left the hospital around noon after having visited Neji with Naruto and Lee. The two had stayed with the Hyugga, while Sasuke had made up the excuse that he was hungry just to get away. As he walked out into the main road of the village, he looked around, hoping to see Paku, but there was no sign of her. That thing he had herd was that she was helping Sai organize some documents while Naruto was visiting Neji. She took this mission very seriously and seemed to really be enjoying her time in the village. Now that they were on speaking terms again, she had officially told him so herself.

Kakeru, however, wanted to go back home to the sand. He complained about the land of fire being too cold. Sasuke had to remind him that it was autumn and nearing winter in this land. He wouldn't hear of it though. He would just throw a tantrum and Sasuke would walk of as Paku gave him a lecture. Wasn't it supposed to be the elder sibling that did the scolding, not the younger sibling? Then again, Paku wasn't like other girls...

"Sasuke-kun!"

Oh no. He looked around to see Ino running towards him, smiling brightly. He frowned in confusion as she ran up to him. She didn't hug him this time, but she did smile sweetly at him, her cheeks red.

"What are you doing back?" He asked, "I thought you were in Suna? Are you stalking me?"

"Oh...no, Sasuke-kun..." She frowned, "They don't need me in Suna anymore. Sakura is training a girl so they have all the medics they need. Gaara-kun told me that I could come back to the village, but I didn't object! It means that I get to spend more time with you!" She cuddled up to him, "Right?"

Sasuke frowned, thinking for a moment. He didn't want Paku to see this if she walked by! He had just started to get on her good side again, and he didn't want to make her mad once again! He quickly came up with a delicate, yet dangerous plan.

"Sorry Ino," He said gently, pushing her away from him, "I'm already seeing someone."

Ino stared at him in shock, "W-what? What do you mean you're seeing someone!?"

"I'm seeing someone," He repeated, pronouncing each syllable carefully, dark eyes narrowed, "Do you hear what I am saying, or did you loose your hearing in the desert?"

"B-b-but...who?" She made a face, "Surely not Sakura!?"

"No."

She looked like she was about to cry, "T-then who...?"

"Paku," He said simply, shrugging.

"WHAT!?" Ino stared at him, her light blue eyes wide and her mouth slightly open, "Sasuke-kun...you can't be serious. I mean...she's so...plain, and she's mean to you and from another village! She doesn't deserve someone as handsome and wonderful as you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Don't insult her!" He snapped, eyes narrowing.

She flinched at the sheer anger in his normally calm voice.

"Sasuke?"

They both looked around to see Sai and Paku. Sai had some books in his arms while Paku had a few folders. They looked like they had been heading for the library. Sai had a blank expression, but he was obviously confused by the look in his eyes. Paku was looking at Sasuke with a question obviously printed all over her gentle face.

"So Ino, I'm sorry," Sasuke placed a hand over his heart to try and add to the act, "But Paku and I are madly in love, so we just had to get together!"

"W-what!?" Paku stared at him, dropping the folders she had been holding, her face red.

Ino looked at her, eyes narrowed. Sasuke panicked and desided to take it a step higher. Oh Kami help him...

"Isn't that right, darling?" He walked over behind Paku and wrapped his arms around her waist, nose in her hair, "Play along, please," he whispered in her ear. He looked at a shocked Ino and shrugged.Paku said nothing, but her eyes were wide and her face was the color of fresh cherry blossoms in the spring.

"Sasuke-kun, I've known you for years! How could you!?" Snarled Ino, her blue eyes burning, fists clenched at her sides. "And you," She pointed at Paku, "You only met him, and he is only a deploy to your village! Who the hell do you think you are!?"

Paku blinked and looked at Sasuke. He gave her a pleading look. She looked back at Ino and smiled, "You cannot help true love, Yamanaka."

Ino's face burned with embarrassment. She looked at Sai whose eyes widened slightly. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Well, Sai is just as good looking as you, Sasuke-kun, and he's an artist!" She batted her long lashes as Sai, "You'll be my man, right Sai?"

"Sorry Ino," He said, "I have a girlfriend. Remember? I told you and Sakura about it before you both went to Suna."

She gawked at him.

He bent down and scooped up the folders, "I'll take these to the library for you Paku-san. Since you're...'busy'...Bye Sasuke-kun!" He turned and walked of humming to himself.

"Bye Ino," Sasuke said, waving at her.

She frowned and looked at them both, "I'm not convinced."

"What?" They both said at once.

"I saw your reaction when he hugged you," Ino said to Paku with an angry sneer, "What girlfriend would act like that when her boyfriend hugs her?" She smirked.

"Well? What can I do to prove it's true?" Sasuke asked.

Ino thought for a moment, "Kiss."

"...Come again?"

"Kiss," She said with a smug smile on her lips, "I won't be convinced unless the two of you kiss."

The two of them stared at her for a moment, then looked at each other. Sasuke frowned as he stared down at Paku. His eyes traveled slowly to her rosy lips which were parted slightly. He felt his breath catch in his throat, and he swallowed to keep himself calm. Paku however, gave him a stern look, then glared over at Ino.

"Listen," She walked away from Sasuke and up to Ino, "We don't need to prove anything to YOU, got that? I don't care if you don't believe it, but we know it's true!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. What a good liar!

Ino glared at her for a moment. She threw Sasuke a hurt look before turning and running of towards the hospital.

"Good acting Paku," Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"...You to..." Paku glanced at him, "Sasuke...that was all an act, right?"

He flet his face grow warm, "O-of course it was! I mean, we'd never really date each other, right?" She stared at him with those peircing eyes and he swallowed again, "...right?"

After a long pause, she nodded, "Right..."

"Hey you guys!" Kakeru ran up to them, looking excited with three slips of paper in his hand. He didn't even notice the awkward feeling in the air, "I got tickets to the new movie that just came out in the Konoha theater! Three of them! Do you guys want to go?"

"Sure...that sounds fun," Paku nodded at him, smiling.

"Yeah," Agreed Sasuke.

"Great, come on! And I'll sit in the middle, so if you two try to kiss, I'll get double the love!" He smiled at the two of them over his shoulder.

"Kakeru...you moron..." Growled Sasuke, face pink. Paku blushed and looked at her feet. They both followed Kakeru, who was cracking up at his own joke.

* * *

Nariko sighed and looked down at Rei. She had lifted his head and was resting it on her lap. His breathing had calmed down but he was still sweating pretty badly. He hadn't woken up at all, though he had been murmuring in his sleep quite a bit. She was worried, and she really needed to get him some real medical treatment. She had planned to leave tonight, but she was worried about leaving him alone here.

She took a heavy gulp of air to calm herself down and to keep herself from crying. "N-Nii-sama?" She got no answer from. She frowned, "I'm going to leave for awhile. But I'll be back, I promise."

His eyes twitched slightly and opened slowly.

She jumped and looked down into his eyes. Her long hair was untied from its normal ponytail and fell over her shoulders and hung like curtains over his pale face. "Nii-sama? Did you hear me?" She asked.

He didn't answer her straight away. His eyes were glazed and he stared at her as though he didn't really recignize her.

"Nii-sama..." She tried to get some words out of him...

He said nothing but lifted his hand slowly. He carefully touched the side of her face, as though he was scared she might vanish if he dared to lay a hand on her. He seemed relived when she stayed solid and his mouth opened a bit, "O...Okaa...san..."

Nariko blinked, her eyes growing wide.

"I...I thought y-you were..." A slightly happy look crossed his face, "Y-you've come b...back, Okaasan..." He whispered, eyes staring at nothing now, "I...I was so l-lonely..."

"You were lonely?" She whispered, eyes widening even more.

"You...you left m-me and N-Nariko alone..." He murmured, "S-she looks so...so much like you..."

"I know..." Nariko had seen pictures of her mother, and she had to agree, she was the spitting image of her. She placed her hand over her brother's and smiled down at him, "You're really sick right now...How do you feel?"

"It...it hurts..." He said quietly, now frowning.

"What does?"

He didn't answer, his eyes were closed again and his breathing became calm once more. She frowned as she realized that he had fallen back asleep.

Well, at least he had told her some things. He was in pain. She gently lifted his head and placed it back on the pillow. She got to her feet and grabbed her hair tie. She tied up her hair and glanced back around at Rei.

He was shivering.

She hurried over and pulled a blanket over him. She stared down at him, her eyes worried. She may be the little sister, but taking care of him made her realize how difficult he must have it.

He had to stay on Kabuto's good side to keep his high level in the village. He also had to protect Nariko from Kabuto. He had to protect her from their father's power hungry sense of pride. Not to mention..he was lonely. Nariko had herd from Sora-nii once, that Rei had been very close to their mother. Sora had told her that, until their mother had died, Rei had been happy. He was always smiling and whenever he cried, their mother would comfort him.

"It's my turn to protect you, Nii-sama..." She whispered, leaning down and kissing his sweaty forehead, "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can...please...please stay safe!"

She brushed away the worried tears from her eyes and got back to her feet. She turned and began to exit the tent. She took one look back over at Rei before running out into the evening heat of the desert.

She sighed and looked around in the direction of Sunagakure. Plucking up her courage, she started to trek through the desert towards the village, and hopefully, a way to save her brother.

* * *

_"Keep up Rei-bozu!" Sora called over his shoulder, running ahead of him, leaving jim in the dust. The young son of the village's leader frowned and continued to give chased his best friend, a frustrated look on his pale face. _

_"You're so slow!" Sora laughed. _

_"Am not! You have longer legs then me, Sora!" Rei panted, black bangs flying in his bright violet eyes. "It's no fair! Slow down or get a leg transplant!"_

_Sora laughed and continued to run. _

_Rei finally had to stop to catch his breath. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees, panting heavily. He herd Sora stop running and walk backwards to stand beside him. "You alright?" He herd him ask. He looked down at Rei, copper eyes curious, "Not gonna die, are you?"_

_"S-shut up..." Rei panted. They were at the academy during end of the day recess. They were playing chase while the rest of the students waited patiently for their parents to pick them up. Since Sora was an orphan, he didn't have to stay behind like everyone else, but he stayed back anyway until Rei was picked up. The two of them were best friends after all. _

_"Sorry!" Sora laughed and plopped down in the grass. Rei sat down as well and laid down, stretching his limbs out across the emerald colored grass. _

_"The sky is so pretty..." Rei observed, staring at it as the clouds gently drifted by. _

_"Yeah," Agreed Sora, laying down on his back as well and resting his arms behind his head, "What do you think it feels like to fly, Rei?"_

_"You should know...right?" Rei inquired, "You're name means, 'sky'...doesn't it?"_

_"Yeah, but even I can't fly," Sora said with a shrug, "Someday I will though. I'll grow wings just like the birds. I'll fly with them, and I'll be sure to tell you all about it Rei!"_

_"Can't I come?"_

_He laughed, "Nah, you're mom would never allow you. Besides, you're going to have a new little sister to take care of soon enough," He reminded him, "You need to be able to take care of her."_

_Rei smiled, "Yeah, you're right!"_

_"Rei? Time to come home now sweet heart."_

_They both say up to see Rei's mother, her beautiful features glowing in the midday sun. She smiled at the both of them, "Hello Sora-kun. Thank you for waiting with Rei. You can head on home."_

_"Alright, see you Rei!" He turned and ran of. _

_"Okaasan!" Rei ran forward and hugged his mother's waist, burying his face in her silky kimono, "Hello! Hello! I had an awesome day the academy! We got to learn bunshin no jutsu!"_

_"Is that so?" She smiled and stroked the top of his head. He beamed and closed his eyes, feeling safe under his beloved mother's touch. "That's wonderful dear. Now, let's go home."_

_Sora paused behind a wall and watched the two walk of together. He smiled and leaned on the wall_, _stuffing his hands in his pockets. He sighed and stared up at the sky. Someday..._

* * *

Sora paused at the gate that led to the entrance of Kabuto's manner. He stared up at the huge gate for a moment, then something seemed to click in his mind, an old memory. He walked around the gate and came to the side of it. He placed one hand on the wall and pushed on it. Nothing happened. He placed his hand on another stone, nothing happened. Finally, he placed his hand on a smaller stone, and it clicked.

The wall shuddered and moved sideways, opening a secret passage way. Sora peered down it and smiled slightly, remembering all the time he had Rei had snuck in here to play. It was their private play place, where Kabuto couldn't find them and scold them for not training. The only one who had known about it beside them had been Rei's mother.

He stated to walk in, but froze. He felt odd as he stepped foot into the darkness. Shrugging slightly, he walked into the tunnel and started down into the darkness.

It started to slope up. He suddenly remembered why. Rei loved the sky, so their secret place was...

He reached the top and opened an old door with some difficulty. He stepped back out into the sunlight and looked around.

Their secret place was the tallest tower in Kabuto's manner. Kabuto never went up there, so one day Rei decided to take Sora there and they chose to make it their own private place.

He sighed and leaned on the wall, staring up at the bright blue sky. He wanted to fly. He always had.

Oh man, how he dreamed to just sprout wings and leap into the sky like a bird.

Being up here reminded him of Rei, and how much he really missed his best friend. They had used to be closer then anything. Nothing had been able to tear them apart. But when Rei's mother had died, Rei became withdrawn. Next time he saw him, he was silent and barely talked. They never spoke to each other again since then. Sora had only ocasionaly spoken to Nariko and seen Rei in passing, but they never talked to each other.

He frowned and looked down at the village below.

Maybe if he was going to attack the leaf village, he might get a chance to see Rei. He frowned as he felt an odd feeling in his chest. he felt like his friend was in danger, but he didn't know why.

He rested his chin on his hand and watched the clouds drift lazily in the sky.

With a muffled cough, he turned and decided to climb back down and head of to find Seiyru and the others.

They needed to prepare to leave for the land of fire, and Konoha.

* * *

**I almost cried at the part with Rei and Nariko, where he thought Nariko was his mom. Oh, and I hoped you SasukexPaku fans enjoyed the little fanservis I provided for you. I was cracking up while watching the entire time I was watching it. You know they really wanted to say that they were really together and kiss. XD Poor Kakeru, he is so oblivious. And he's the one who is always trying to push them together! Sai really does have a girlfriend people. I plan on introducing her later, but he really does. He wasn't lying like Sasuke and Paku were. Hey...Sai is sexy, so it's about time I give him more love. -Huggles Sai- Well, see yall next time! 3  
**


	62. A plea for help

**WHEEEEEE!! I finally got to buy Okami! I was playing it all day and now it's midnight, and I'm updating. Oh why do I always decide to update so late at night? -Dies- Anyway, my hands hurt becuase of fighting demons and whatnot. I beat the game in only fifteen hours before! The entire game!! -Evil laugh- Oh yeah, and the Avatar the last airbender episodes are finally up again here in America!! I've seen three of them, but tomorrow to Saturday will be completly new episodes. -Crosses fingers- Zutara, Zutara, Zutara, Zutara, Zutara, Zutara!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!! ZUTARA FTW!! -Passes out- **

**Cast:...**

**-Sits up- I'm okay...seriously, I'm okay. Go ahead and read the chapter now...**

* * *

Michiru plopped down on his bed, exhausted. Today he had gone on his very first patrol. It had been amazing, but now he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. Gaara, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, and Amagumo had accompanied him. He had even managed to impress Gaara by finding a hidden spring near the base of the canyon. It wasn't a serious patrol either. Temari and Kankuro kept cracking jokes to keep him entertained, and at one point Temari even took him for a ride on her fan. It was awesome! He never knew that she could fly on that fan. They'd all stopped at the oasis for a break and had had a small lunch that Hinata had packed. They even got Gaara to laugh slightly when Kankuro fell into the water.

But now, Michiru was very sleepy. He wanted nothing more then to just lay down and pass out. He was getting ready to do so anyway. He kicked of his shoes and placed his headband on the bedside table before laying down and closing his eyes. He didn't bother to get undressed. He was too sleepy..

_Click!_

He sat up, eyes widening at the odd sound that he had just herd. "Hello?" He whispered, looking around the room. Silence met his words, making him frown. Thinking it was just his imagination, he laid back down and closed his eyes again.

_Click!_

He sat up once more and stared around the room, really confused now. He looked at the window for a moment, when another click came as a rock flew up and hit his window. He got to his feet and moved over to the window, and then pushed it open. He looked down and was surprised to see Arai, Hiraku, and Sakura.

"What do you guys want?" He asked, still wanting to sleep.

"SH!" Hissed a panicked looking Arai, "Michiru, get down here! Please! And be quiet...I don't want you waking up your parents!"

"What is it?" Michiru asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'll explain in a second, just get down here!" Arai whispered, his blue eyes wide. Michiru herd a genuine plea of help in his friend's voice. He cast a look at Sakura and Hiraku who both looked as confused as he felt. He sighed and looked back down at Arai.

"I'll be down in a sec," he assured him. He turned back into his room and pulled his sandals back on. He grabbed his headband and tied it around his arm before returning to the window and leaping out of it. He focused his chakra to his feet to assure that he landed softly on his toes.

He looked at Arai, eyes narrowed, "Now what's going on?"

"I'll explain once we're out of the village, come on!" Arai turned and took of towards the village gate.

Frustrated, Michiru hurried after him. He herd Hiraku run up beside him, Sakura running behind them. He looked at Hiraku who was giving the back of Arai's head a puzzled look, "What?" he asked her. She looked at him and read the entire question that was in his eyes.

"Arai came to the hospital and begged me and Sakura-sensei to come with him" She explained, "We were up let working on this herbal medicine. He told us to bring our medical equipment," She motioned to the bag on her shoulder, "but he didn't say anymore then that."

"So you two are as clueless as I am, huh?" He murmured.

She nodded slowly.

"I don't know why I agreed to come," Muttered Sakura from behind them, "I feel like I'm sneaking around! Tsunade-sama will kill me if she hears about this! Arai, where the hell are you taking us anyway?"

"Quiet!" They approached the village gate and ran to the shadows to avoid being seen by the guards. "This way," He whispered, leading them around the side of the canyon wall and outside of the village.

They entered the desert and stayed hidden out of sight of the night guards.

"Arai, you'd better tell us what's going on," Michiru hissed, walking up and grabbing Arai by the collar, "Why are we crawling the village likes bandits?"

Arai made a motion for him to quiet down. He looked around for a moment before whistling lightly.

Michiru raised his eyebrows until he saw some movement from the far side of the canyon.

"This way, to the oasis," Arai told them quietly. They ran into the desert as quickly as they could so they wouldn't be seen. They ran along in the sand until they came to the small oasis. It was bathed in moonlight and the tress swayed slightly in the cold, nighttime breeze.

"Now?" Michiru asked angrily.

"Okay, come on out," Arai said to some unseen person.

Michiru and Hiraku exchanged a look before turning to face the direction where the sound of footsteps was coming from. Michiru froze, his eyes widening.

A girl around Arai's age stepped out of the shadows. Her long raven colored hair was tied up into a ponytail, held by a yellow hair tie. Her eyes were the color of amethyst and were dappled with a darker shade of purple. She blushed when they all looked at her and looked at her feet. Arai moved closer to her and gave his friend's a determined look. His blue eyes fell on Michiru and stayed plastered to him.

"Y-you!" Michiru gasped, staring at the girl, "You're the girl who attacked us, along with that older guy!" He looked at Arai, eyes narrowed, "Arai, what the hell is going on!?"

"She needs our help," Arai told him.

"What!?"

Sakura placed a hand on Michiru's shoulder, "Calm down," She told him. She turned her spring green eyes to Arai and placed her hands on her hips, "Please explain, Arai-kun."

Arai looked at the girl.

She paused, and then looked up at all of them. She bowed deeply, "Please..." She whispered, in a light, almost timid voice, "My elder brother is sick. I don't know what to do. I'm horrible with medics, and I didn't know where else to turn..."

"That's why I got you and Hiraku, Sakura-san," Arai said, looking at them, "I was taking a walk and I saw Nariko outside of the village. She asked me to help her..." he turned to Michiru, "I brought you along to show you that she's not evil."

"Arai, she and that guy, her brother, attacked us!" Michiru snapped.

"I can explain everything once we get to my brother," said Nariko, her eyes begging them to help her, "but please, we have to hurry! I...I don't know what else to do..."

Sakura stared at her for a moment, "Alright. We'll go to your camp. Hiraku and I will take a look at your brother, but then you'll have a lot of explaining to do afterwords."

"Yes! I understand!" Nariko smiled at her gratefully.

Sakura nodded, "Lead the way."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Grumbled Michiru, but followed them anyway as they took of back into the desert. They ran for about ten minutes until they saw the dim light of a fire. The reached the camp to see one tent set up. The fire was dying and was only kept alive by the wood being devoured by the flames. None of them said anything as they walked into the camp. Michiru glanced at Arai and the girl, Nariko, and felt an odd air between the two of them.

He stopped and looked at Sakura and Hiraku as his eyes drew over the tent and the expression on Nariko's face. Sakura seemed to read the air and walked into the small tent. Hiraku followed her.

Michiru looked at Arai and Nariko curiously, his eyebrows raised. He felt that they wanted to talk to each other, so he turned and walked over to a nearby rock, sat down, and stared into the fire.

Arai watched him go, frowning slightly. He looked back at Nariko who was staring at the tent, her eyes wide. "Come here," He said lightly, grabbing her arm gently and pulling her to the side.

She did what he said but refused to look at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern, looking her up and down, "I mean, with your brother ill and all...have you been able to take care of yourself?"

"I'm fine..." She whispered.

"..."

"L-listen...Ara-kun..." She murmured, still not looking him in the eyes, "What I said to you a few weeks ago...I only did it to protect you. Nii-sama is very overprotective sometimes and...and I didn't want him hurting you because of me..."

"You couldn't of told him that..." Arai paused, frowning.

"He doesn't listen to me..." She told him quietly, "he's the leader, I'm the follower..."

"...We still could of met at night, a-and..."

"I'm sorry..." She said, looking away and closing her eyes tightly, "I...what I said before..." She shook her head, "Right now I have to focus on taking care of Nii-sama. I don't want to loose him. I lost my mother when I was born and I feel like I've never had my father...so...I-I..."

"What do you mean, you feel like you've never had your father?" Arai asked, feeling a jab in his heart as he learned that her mother had died giving birth to her.

"..."

She looked like she was about to say something when Sakura emerged from the tent. The two of them looked around and Michiru got to his feet. They all stared at the pink haired medical ninja. She made a bee-line for Nariko, her face clam and her eyes betraying no emotions.

She stopped in front of Nariko, whose eyes were wide.

Arai stared at Nariko, holding his breath. Michiru watched all three of them closely.

"He has a high fever and the illness was probably brought on from not being used to the climate..." Sakura explained, crossing her arms over her chest, "Then hight of the fever can cause some delusions and he may be out for a few days. For a proper examination and to be able to help him I need to be in an official hospital so that I have my hands on the proper medical equipment..." She frowned, "The only way I can help him is if you let me take him to the Suna hospital."

Nariko fell silent, staring at her, violet eyes wide with shock and slight confusion. "And...and if he's not taken to the hospital?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Sakura said nothing, frowning slightly.

Nariko's face went pale.

"Then we have to get him to the hospital," Said Arai in determination, looking from Nariko to Sakura, "If it's the only way..."

"And what do you think Otousan is going to say about that?" Michiru asked, placing his hands on his hips, "How are you guys going to convince him to let the man who tried to kill him into the hospital?"

"Can't you con convince him?" Asked Hiraku, walking out of the tent.

"He attacked me to!" Michiru argued, narrowing his eyes, "I don't want to help him!"

"You have to!" Snapped Arai angrily, "He could die if you don't!"

Nariko looked away quickly, closing her eyes as though trying to block out the entire conversation, for fear that it might all come true...

"..." Michiru frowned at his friends and Nariko, thinking.

"Michiru," Hiraku took a step towards him, "That girl, Akume, she's your friend, right?" He nodded, "She's from another village. She tried to kill Amagumo-san, but she had a reason for feeling that way. Maybe this man and Nariko-san could have a reason as well. If we could convince Gaara-sama, then we could find out the real reason for why they attacked you guys."

"..." He looked at her for a moment, before nodding slowly, "yeah...yeah, alright. I'll try and convince him."

Sakura nodded, "Good. We need to wait till morning. I'm going to give Rei-san some medicine to help keep him asleep and relaxed, and then we can take him back to the village. Does that sound alright with everyone?"

Nariko opened her eyes again, glad that the discussion was over. She nodded, as did Arai and Hiraku.

Finally, after a pause, Michiru nodded as well.

"Alright then..." Sakura turned back towards the tent, "Hiraku, come and help me. We have a long time to wait until morning."

* * *

Temari sat on the couch, leaning on the arm and reading a book under the light of the side table lamp. It was late. Last time she had looked at the clock, it was around midnight. Shikamaru had already gone to bed, as had Yuki, but she wasn't tired. So, she had opened a book that she had gotten at the library awhile back. The book was all about the past four ninja wars. She thought that she should read up on it as much as she could, since a new war was currently her main priority.

She turned the page and brushed some of her dirty blond bangs out of her eyes, which were shielded by her thin reading glasses. She was about to head onto chapter four, the third great war, when she herd a faint crying from upstairs.

She closed her book and placed it on the table. She took of her glasses and folded them up before getting to her feet. She pulled on her night robe and hurried toward the stairs. She climbed up them and went right to Yuki's room. She looked in to see that the little girl was still asleep, but crying faintly.

Her teal eyes opened quickly as the sobbed escaped her chest.

"Yuki..." temari walked into the room as Yuki looked around at her, eyes wide, "Yuki, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"I...I..." She took a gulp of air and sat up, "Yuki had a bad dream...t-that's all..."

Temari sighed and walked over to her. She sat down on the bed beside her, "Well, you can tell me about it if you like. You didn't wake me up or anything. I was just reading..."

Yuki shook her head fiercely, "It was n-nothing..." She murmured, rubbing her teary eyes.

"Hold still, you're gonna make your cheeks all red," Temari said. She placed one hand on Yuki's head and used the other hand to gently whipped away the tears. "Are you thirsty?"

She paused for a moment, before nodding.

"Alright, hang on." Temari got to her feet and walked across the hall to the bathroom. She filled a small glass with water from the sink before heading back to Yuki's room and giving her the water. Yuki took it gratefully and downed it in a second. Temari sat back down on the bed.

"The dream was scary..." Yuki whispered, staring at the now empty glass.

"Some are," Temari said lightly, looking down at her, "But dreams rarely come true-"

"Mine do..."

She blinked, "What was your dream about, Yuki?" She asked.

Yuki was silent for a moment, tears welling up in her bright eyes once more, "I...I...S-saw my m-mommy..." She sniffed as the tears began to poor down her cheeks and she started shivering, "S-she...was covered in b-blood, and d-dead..." She said the last word in a tiny whisper, as though saying the word would curse her.

Her instinct kicked in. Temari leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the little land of snow girl, holding her close, "It's alright..." She murmured, "it was just a dream." She hated the discussion of mother's dying. It brought up memories of her own mother. Maybe that's why she had hugged Yuki, or maybe...She felt Yuki clutch her arm and her her sobbing into her shoulder.

Temari slowly began to rock back and fourth, trying to calm Yuki down. Something clicked in her mind. It was like a long lost memory that had suddenly reappered. She began to hum a peaceful tune. She now remembered that her mother had hummed the same song to her when she had had a night mare.

After a few moments of complete silence only broken by Temari's humming, Yuki looked back up at her, eyes dryed.

"Yuki's better now," She informed her.

"Good," Temari smiled warmly at her. "Think you can go back to sleep?"

She nodded.She laid back down in the bed and wriggled under the blankets.

Temari tucked the blanket more snugly around the young girl. She hesitated for a moment, before leaning down and giving Yuki a kiss in the forehead, "I'm going to go to bed as well. Just call me if you need anything, alright?"

She nodded.

Satisfied, Temari turned and left the room. She paused beside the wall, slightly confused. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Yuki was staring at her, "Good night, Yuki." She herd her mumble a sleepy reply before she shut the door.

Temari stood there for a moment before walking back down stairs to head to her room. She turned out the lamp and walked back to her and Shikamaru's room.

She saw Shikamaru's form in the bed, fast asleep. She sighed and walked over, slipping into the bed next to him. She laid down, back to him and stared up at the window that was above the bed.

"Mmm...in bed now?" Shikamaru murmured. He rolled over and placed his arm over her waist, "What took you so long, huh?"

"I had something to attend to..." She said quietly.

"Yuki?"

"She had a bad dream."

"You haven't been having any bad dreams, have you?" he asked, lifting his head slightly.

She turned over in bed to face him, smiling slightly, "Not with you next to me." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He placed his hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek. They broke apart and placed their foreheads together.

"Goodnight," He said, smirking.

She laughed lightly, "Goodnight."

They both laid back down and quickly fell asleep, close together, peaceful looks on their faces.

* * *

**Betchya guys didn't expect Nariko going to Arai for help huh? How is Gaara going to react to this though? Will he accept it? I DUNNO! U TELL ME!! Will Nariko and Arai get together? GUESS!! Will I ever shut up? HELL NO!! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHA!! -.-...I'm sorry. I'm a little insane from sleepyness right now. Um...cute scene between Yukia and Temari, as well as Temari and Shikamaru. Oh man...talking about sleep in this chapter is making me even more sleep. I want to finish this up and go to bed so that I have the energy to update tomorrow as well. And I want to play Okami some more as well. I'm getting ready to kick Orochi's ass!! The first time...you gotta fight him three times dammit!! Whatever...I'm going to bed. Bye bye.  
**


	63. Let them stay, Gaara!

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! -Falls on the ground crying- Avatar the last airbender is over...it's over! And dammit Zutara did not happen! Now I am depressed!! But the ending was beautiful! I was crying throughout the entire thing! Omg I loved it so much, but it can't be over...they didn't even say where Zuko's mom was!! ...anyway...I didn't update lately because I had togo to Chicago for a birthday party. A friend of the family was turning fourty. It was fun, but I was the only kid there, so everyone was getting drunk and I was just like, -.-...? It was insane...And I got the crap scared outta me when we were driving back to Indiana. I was waiting in line for the bathroom at a gas station, and this dude walked up to me and said, "Are you over eighteen?" I was like, "0.0...no...I'm thirteen..." He just said okay and walked of. Omg orochimaru much...whatever, just read the chapter...-passes out from drama overload-  
**

* * *

Gaara sighed and scratched his head as he read through some reports from the battle lines. Kankuro had left on a mission earlier this morning and Temari had been busy taking care of that little girl Yuki. According to Shikamaru, the fierce Kunoichi had grown very close to the little snow girl and even went so far as playing ninja with her. He had run into Sakura and told her about it and she had explained to him that even the most experienced shinobi played ninja sometimes. She even said that Naruto did it. When they were younger at least.

He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, scratching his chin with his pen. He stared out of the window for a moment before a knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. "Come in."

The door opened and Hinata hurried in, looking out of breath, but slightly hopeful. He blinked in surprise, "Hinata? What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Michiru?" She asked, "At all? He didn't say that he was going out before you left this morning, did he?" She stared at him, her silver eyes wide.

He shook his head slowly, "I didn't stop by his room this morning...why?"

"I can't find him anywhere!" She told him, walking around the desk as he got to his feet, "Not only that, but Arai, Hiraku, and Sakura-san are missing as well! None of the guards knew anything about where they are!" He placed a hand to her head and let out a held breath.

"Calm down," He said gently, walking closer to her and grabbing her shoulders, "Did you search the training zones?"

"Not me, but Amagumo-kun said he would..."

"Then maybe you could wait until he-"

"Sabaku-san!"

They both turned and looked out of the window to see Amagumo staring up at them. "Michiru-kun isn't at any of the training zones! I even had Debu-kun help me, but we can't find them anywhere!"

Gaara felt his heart thud against his chest violently. "Thank you Amagumo...please tell the guards to keep a look out." Amagumo nodded and ran of. Gaara was silent for a moment, before looking back at Hinata. Her face matched the shock in his own heart. They looked at each other for a moment, before a silent conversation passed between them.

"Come on..." He grabbed his gourd and pulled it over his shoulder and walked out the door, Hinata following him.

They both hurried out into the morning sunlight of the village and looked around. Everyone was walking around as normal as though nothing was happening. The two shinobi hurried towards the village gate, running back into Amagumo as they did so. Together, the three of them arrived at the village gate where more ninja were being put on place as sky scouts.

"Where could he of gone?" Hinata asked in worry, looking up at Gaara, "he couldn't of run away again, could he?"

"Why would he?" He murmured, "Those two squirts and Sakura also..." He frowned and scanned the desert beyond the gate, "Why would those four run of?"

She shook her head.

"He is in so much trouble when we find him though..." he added in a growl.

Despite her concern, Hinata smiled. She grabbed his arm loosely and rested her head on his shoulder, "I guess we'll just...wait till they come back..."

He was about to say something, when he saw something in the distance. He narrowed his eyes, "is that...them?"

She looked up, eyes widening, "Yes!" She let go of his arm and ran out to meet Michiru. She pulled the redhead into a hug before grabbing his shoulders, "Where were you?" She asked sternly.

"Uh...hi, Okaasan..."

"What do you think you were doing, leaving the village?" Gaara asked, walking out of the gate with Amagumo behind him, "Your mother was in a panic not knowing where you were!" He looked around, "And where are Sakura, Arai, and Hiraku?"

"They sent be on ahead..." Michiru muttered, shrinking slightly under the scolding, "See, Arai, um..."

"He what?" Gaara crossed his arms, eyes narrowed, "Go ahead and tell us why you four left."

"..." Michiru shrugged and looked at Hinata worridly.

She nodded, "Tell him."

He sighed and looked back at Gaara, "Last night...Arai and the others came to the house and asked me to come out with them. Sakura-san also. Arai said he needed help. He took Sakura-san and Hiraku because they're...they're medical ninja, and he needed me to...to explain it all to you..."

"Explain what?"

"Uh..."

Michiru made a frustrated face, "Listen, I told them I didn't want to go along with it, but Arai was really desperate, and I think he's in love with her, and Sakura-san wanted to help him, even though I knew you'd say know, and even though I KNEW that you would be pissed about it, and-"

"Slow down," Gaara said, raising a hand, his head buzzing, "What are you talking about?"

"Whose he and she?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Who is Arai-kun in love with?" Amagumo inquired.

"U-uh...I...um..." Michiru frowned, blushed, and looked at his feet. "You know...about two weeks ago...when those two sound shinobi attacked us?"

"Yes..."

"Well, apparently Arai met that girl before they attacked us, and it turns out her name is Nariko. It also turns out that Arai really, REALLY likes her, and she seems to like him back. Anyway, this girl, Nariko's, older brother got really sick. He's the guy who attacked you, his name's Rei. Nariko didn't know what to do and asked Arai for help, so he got Sakura-san and Hiraku. Sakura-san said that she couldn't help him unless she had him in an actual hospital, so they wanted me to convince you to let her treat Rei in the suna hospital..." He said it all in one breath, and then held in another.

Gaara fell silent, staring down at his son.

Hinata's wide eyes looked from Michiru to Gaara and back. She glanced at Amagumo, who looked as though he also felt the strange feeling in the air.

"The two sound shinobi...that attacked us?" Gaara asked in a quiet, yet deadly voice.

Michiru felt it as well and lowered his eyes, "Y-yeah..."

"..."

"Gaara-kun!"

They all looked up to see Sakura, Arai, and Hiraku coming into view, but they weren't alone. On a hand made stretcher carried by Sakura and Hiraku was the black haired man that had attacked Gaara. His face was even paler then when they had met, and he deffinetly looked ill. The second was the girl who had been with him, who was walking very close to Arai.

Sakura murmured something to Arai, who took her place on carrying the stretcher. The medic ran up to Gaara and looked him boldly in the eyes.

"I suspect that Michiru explained it to you?" She asked calmly.

"Yes," He hissed, forced control in his voice.

"It was all my idea, so don't punish him," She said, "He only went along with it to help his friend. Gaara-kun, you have to let me treat this man in the hospital! He could die!"

"So what?" Snapped the Kazekage, "he's an enemy, Sakura. He tried to kill me, and Michiru. You want me to let sound ninja into my village?"

"You let Akume in!" She growled.

"She's Amagumo's niece!"

"And Kumoashi's daughter!" She narrowed her green eyes, "Kumoashi tried to kill you, Hinata, Temari, and everyone else! These two kids only attacked you once, and only Rei-san! And you don't even know why! You're going to refuse to save a man's life just because he attacked you, once?"

"I don't want to endanger my village, just because of YOUR thoughts, Sakura!"

"I came to this village to help heal people," She said angrily, poking him in the chest, "And this sickness is deadly if something isn't done!"

Nariko went pale and looked away, closing her eyes. Arai gave her a concerned look and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you see that?" Sakura asked, motioning at Nariko, "She cares about her elder brother, and Arai cares about her. What would you do if Kankuro or Temari got sick?"

He fell silent, staring at her.

"Gaara..." Hinata walked up beside him, "Maybe...if you made sure to put some ANBU on guard, maybe you could let Sakura heal him, and then...then we'll have some hands over Kabuto! I mean, they are both sound shinobi."

Michiru blinked and looked at Arai who gave him a hopeful look. Nariko looked up.

"..." He looked at her for a moment, before looking back at the hopeful group before him.

"Whatever you go with, the ANBU are behind you on it, Sabaku-san," Amagumo said quietly, looking at his leader and friend.

After a long pause, Gaara sighed and gave an angry shrug, "I guess I'm out numbered," He looked at Sakura seiously, "But those two are YOUR responsibility, Sakura. If they do anything that would put my village in harms way, I won't hold back." He gave them all one more look before walking of, his gourd rattling slightly.

"I'll talk to him," Hinata said, smiling at them all, "He means well, you know. It's just hard for him to trust people from the sound," She looked at Michiru, "Come home when you're ready, dear. I'm sure you'll need to build up some strength before facing Gaara." She gave him a sympathetic smile before hurrying after her husband.

Amagumo sighed and followed her.

Michiru hesitated then looked back around at his friends, "I guess that means you guys can stay," He told Nariko, not being able to hold back a smile.

She smiled slightly at him.

"Good, I thought for a moment there that Gaara-sama was going to kill us!" Gasped Hiraku, looking slightly panicked.

"Yeah, well...you don't have to go home to that," Michiru said briskly.

She laughed.

"C'mon, we should get Rei-san to the hospital," Sakura said. She took the stretcher back from Arai and hurried of towards the hospital, Nariko and Arai quick at her heels.

Michiru paused for a moment, before hurrying after them.

* * *

"Fifteen shinobi, dead, just like that," Paku shook her head and looked down at the list of the shinobi that had died. The bodies lay out before her, Sasuke, and Kakeru, their bloodied condition hidden under black tarps. "Who could of done this?"

"I don't know, but whoever did it is a sicko," Sasuke murmured, frowning at the corpses. "I knew some of these shinobi..."

"It is hard, but this is war you guys..." Kakeru frowned, "But is really is sad to think, that these guys all had families that loved them, and now those families are alone..."

"Speaking of the families, I had Sai send out messages to all of them," Paku added, writing something down. "If I know better, then some families might be arriving soon. So, be ready to deal with it boys."

"..." Sasuke frowned.

"If you can," Paku cast him a sympathetic glance, "If it gets to much, you can leave, Sasuke. Kakeru and I will be able to handle it."

"I'll be fine," He said quietly.

The three of them looked up as they herd some voices. A group of people were moving toward them, murmuring and staring wide eyed at the bloody tarps. Most were women, probably wives, but there were a few men there, and even some children. Paku gave her teammates one sad look before moving foward.

"Please, let us do this in an organized fashion. Tell me who your lost loved one is, and I'll direct you to them," She said quietly. Soon, people began to file up to her, wanting only to see their family members once more."

"This is so hard to watch..." Sighed Kakeru, standing beside Sasuke as families were directed to the bodies, "It's hard to watch."

"Yeah..." Sasuke walked away from him and stopped beside Paku.

She looked at him, "You okay?"

He nodded.

"I just directed the last family," She told him, turning back and watching the families. The two of them watched a woman and a little girl stand above one of the bodies, both crying. The girl couldn't be any older then six, or seven. She felt Sasuke flinch beside her. She looked at him to see that he had turned away.

Kakeru was speaking gently to another family, trying to comfort them.

"This is insane..." Growled Paku, grinding her teeth together, "We have to end this war. There is to much blood being spilled..." She looked around, "But...but is it all worth it? Is all of this death only being brought on by a stupid grudge?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said slowly, "But I do know that, if we don't complete this war, then all of these deaths will of been in vain."

Paku shook her head, "Yeah..."

"Daddy...daddy...please, don't go!" Sobbed a little girl, staring at one of the bodies, "Daddy, please! Don't go!" She was pulled into a hug by her mother and began to sob fiercly.

Paku frowned and shivered slightly, "I'll be right back..." She murmured, walking of.

She hurried of to the nearby village gate and leaned on it's wooden frame. She ran a hand through her copper hair and sighed heavily. Talk about fathers and all that shit made her really pissed of and sad all at once. She had to get away from it all. Her own father was never there for her, since he had stayed with Kakeru's mother. She barely knew him. It made her sick...She spat on the ground and shook her head.

Maybe she should tell Kakeru and Sasuke she was sick. Then she could get a break. Her mind was too much of a whirl right now, especially with her concealed feelings for Sasuke...

"Yo, Paku, you alright?" She turned and saw Kakeru walking towards her.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping the families?" She asked sourly.

"I thought that was your job?" He shrugged, "Sasuke's handling that right now. He said that he'd be able to take care of it until I figured out what was wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong with me," She muttered.

"Something is," He said, crossing his arms, "...is it dad?"

"You know, stop acting like you understand everything about me, Kakeru," She snapped, turning to face him, "We may of been on the same team for the past five years, but you're no expert on me!"

"Paku, we're siblings," He said, "I'm allowed to be worried about you..."

"Only HALF siblings, remember?" She asked angrily, "You have the father anyway."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me!"

"Or is it Sasuke?"

"Just shut up!" She gave him a furious look, "This is why I can't stand you! You always act like you know everything, and you are always sticking your nose in other people's business, not to mention acting like you care about me!"

"I do care about you!" He said, frowning at her."And I care about helping you and Sasuke get together-"

"There you go again!" She pointed out, shaking her head, "I don't need your help in anything, Kakeru. You should know by now that I don;t think of you as a brother, so why do you persist on making me think of you as such? Huh?"

"Because big brothers take care of their little sisters," He said, grabbing her arm, "And you can't help what is in your blood, Paku. You can't help that we have the same father," He frowned, "If this really is about me having dad, you have nothing to be jealous about. All he does is drink, sleep, and poop."

"Then you two have more in common then he and I do," She hissed.

"You don't mean that," He said, "Paku, when I try and push you and Sasuke together, I'm not trying to get into your personal life, I just want you to be happy!"

"By doing what? Procing that he doesn't feel the same about me that I feel about him?" She frowned, "I already know that, so I don't need you pushing it on me even more!"

"But...GUH! You don't understand!"

"What don't I understand!?"

"That he loves you!" Kakeru finally snapped, his eyes glimmering dangerously.

Paku stared up at him, "...w-what?"

"Yeah, there I said it," He sighed, "Sasuke loves you, Paku. I didn't want to say anything, but it seems like he'll never come out and say it, so...yeah whatever..."

She frowned and looked at her feet.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"I...I'm sorry..." She murmured, brushing her hair back form her face, "I shouldn't of yelled at you like that. You're my brother, different mothers or not...we're still family."

"And I'll try to stay out of our love life a bit," He said with a wink and small smile. "But I'll have to cut in sometimes, to try and make you guys finally say, I love you."

"Don't count on it."

Kakeru rolled his eyes, "yeah, uh-huh."

Paku couldn't help but smile, and hugged him. He returned her embrace before an angry call came from the direction of the bodies and families.

"Hey, you two better get back here before I report you to Gaara!" Sasuke snapped.

"Keep your pants on, we're coming," Paku said, walking of, Kakeru following her.

* * *

**Oh man I'm tired. My first day of school is tomorrow...-dies- why sooooo soon? Man, I need more time to relax, but NOOOOOOO. Anyway, Gaara didn't fly of the handle like you guys expected huh, well...he kind of did, but whatever. Sakura got the better of them. I just find it funny because you know, I shipped Gaasaku when I started the Violet rose. I just wanted to try something different, but I fell in love with Gaahina. So now, I love making Gaara and Sakura argue with each other. I think they see each other as siblings, like Naruto and Gaara. Siblings argue, what can I say. I wouldn't know, I mean, I'm an only child, but still...Look at Kakeru and Paku. They're only half siblings, but they argue, and care about each other...in some ways...anyway, I gotta go. See you next chapter!  
**


	64. Deep distrust

**Finally, it's almost the weekend. The first week of school has been nuts, and my new math teacher is a nut job! You guys know what he named his cat? Zooboomafooafelinegesincksy. -Nods- Seriously. And today, he had a basket on his head. I was doing my work when everyone started laughing, and when I looked up..EEEEH OOOH!! He's wearing a basket on his head! We all were like, "Why are you waring that, Mr. Clay??" And he said that it was his thinking cap. And my choir teacher chucked her shoes at someone in class today! She does that all the time though. I had her last eyar, and there are some new kids in the choir...well, boy were they in for a shock when she tossed her shoe!! Hm, let's see...our Grammer teacher was kinda dancing at the begning of class, and my counciler sat with me at lunch. Then in sixth period this boy named Tre fell down the stairs, and my friend Kayla was cracking up when he came back into the class. She was laughing so hard she had to leave the room. Our teacher said, "Okay everyone, we need to get to work. I'll give you time to laugh at Tre at the end of class." Amd we were all like, "Oh yeah." Then at the end of the day we were all laughing at him! Anyway...just read...  
**

* * *

"Hiraku, keep the oxygen under twenty but over sixteen. I want to keep it at a steady rate to make sure that his breathing calms down..." Sakura checked Rei's blood pressure and scribbled something down on her clipboard. "Find some more of that medicine amde from the special leaves from the rain and add it to his IV...only a little bit, not too much."

"Yes sensei," Hiraku did as she was told.

They had finally gotten Rei into the hospital and gotten him a room. He was currently in the bed with an oxygen mask over his lips as Hiraku increased the oxygen level. His long hair was sprawled across the snow white pillow. Nariko sat in a chair right beside him, her violet eyes flicking from her brother's face to the heart monitor. Arai sat beside her, frowning. Michiru stood by the door, watching as well, eyes half closed.

"He's incredibly hot inside of his body," Sakura said after examining what she had written down. "This is a rare illness that I've only read about until now. It's common in Suna to foreigners who are more used to a colder climent. It will cause a high fever and the results are what you see. Like I said, it can be fatal without treatment, but I think Rei-san is going to be fine. I read a lot about this disease before, because I figured that I might run into it..." She smiled, "Glad I did."

Nariko sighed in relief, "Thank you..."

"So he's not going to die?" Michiru asked. When Sakura shook her head, he sighed heavily, "This could be good or bad..."

Nariko looked around at him, her eyes wide, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...it's good that your brother is going to be alright and all, but bad because he's from the sound, and otousan...well..." He made a face and looked out the window.

"Michiru-kun has a point," Sakura said quietly, "I don't know how Gaara-kun is going to take this...I mean, you saw how angry he was at just bringing Rei-san into the village..."

Nariko opened her mouth to speak, but the door slammed open making them all look around.

Akina, Debu, and Akume stood, panting in the doorway. They had almost knocked over a stunned Michiru who looked up at them. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked, sitting up and shaking his head at them.

"We herd from Hinata-san," Debu told him, "Sound ninja?" He looked at Nariko and Arai, "Is THAT her!?"

Arai blushed, "What?"

"I told them about the girl that you're in...that you met," Akina said, looking at Arai and smiling warmly at him, "So this is Nariko-chan, then?"

He nodded.

"Then whose that?" Asked Debu, looking back at the unconscious Rei.

"That's..." Akume stared at them, "Rei-dono, and you're Nariko-san!" She looked at the girl with wide eyes, "You two are...what are you doing here? I thought for sure that Kabuto-sama would have Rei-dono going to the battle fronts."

"Akume-san?" Nariko blinked, "You're Kumoashi-sama's daughter!" She gasped.

"How do you two know each other?" Arai asked, looking at the two girls.

"My father took me to meetings in Otogakure on occasions," Akume explained, crossing her arms with a small frown, "Rei-dono was always there, and once Nariko-san was there as well. They're..." She fell silent, looking around at all of them for a moment, "Kabuto-sama's children."

"WHAT!?" Shrieked Sakura, her green eyes wide, "His children!?"

They all looked at Nariko.

She sighed, "It's true..." She whispered, "Kabuto is our father. He doesn't really treat me like a daughter at all, because I'm weak. Nii-sama is his favorite. Our mother died when I was born, and we never really get together as a family, you see...Around when I was still a baby, something odd happened to father. He absorbed part of Orochimaru-sama's physical form and powers. He's been unstable and insane ever since then."

"Oh man..." Sakura ran a hand through her hair, "Gaara is really not going to like this now..."

Michiru frowned at Nariko, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

She shrugged, "I'm not proud of it. He's had the blood of many people spilled on his hands. He's not a good man, and so I'm ashamed to be related to him."

"And Rei?" Arai asked, eyes wide.

"..." She shrugged, "I'm not sure. He does everything father says to do, but...but sometimes he doesn't act like he likes him very much..."

Michiru looked around at them all for a moment, "I should...tell Otousan."

"That might be best," Sakura said, nodding, "If we get it over with now, he can think out what to do later on. And cool his temper a bit..."

He nodded and walked past Akina and Debu towards the door. He bid them all a quick farewell before leaving the hospital and heading towards home. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed as he walked. He kicked up some dust and stared up at the bright blue sky. Kabuto's children? Kabuto was the source of all this war and death, and he had two kids. Not to mention that Nariko was a total sweetheart, who looked like she could never hurt a fly. He didn't know about Rei though. Something about that man just didn't feel right to him, but he couldn't figure out what...

He absently stopped walking and watched some clouds drift by. If Kabuto knew that Suna was in possesion of his only children, what would he do? Would he get angry and attack them to try and get his kids back, or would he even care? Michiru had never met Kabuto. He hadn't even met Akuma's father, Kumoashi. He didn't know as much about the war as he would like to. Maybe Gaara and the others were trying to keep it that way. Trying to make sure that he never learned more about the war. They were probably just trying to protect them, but...

He hadn't even noticed that he had resumed walking and finally made it home. He looked up at the house for a moment before inhaling and then exhaling, preparing to face a lot of yelling when he walked in. He reached for the door nob but just as he did this, the door slammed open. Temari had her back to him and was shouting back into the house.

"-Over it Gaara! Stop living in the past already!" She took no notice of Michiru as she turned on her heel and stomped of towards her house.

Michiru watched her go, puzzled. He walked inside, shutting the door behind him, and looked around. He spotted two people in the kitchen.

Gaara and Hinata sat at the kitchen table. Gaara had his fingers laced together, but not in the normal fashion that he usually had them in. He had a death grip on his own hands and his eyes were narrowed dangerously. His chakra was radiating all over the room. Hinata looked tired and kept brushing her bangs from her bright eyes.

It was a few seconds before they noticed him. Gaara immediately got to his feet and stared at Michiru, the expression on his face a mixture between that of anger, shock, and confusion. Hinata looked up slowly and her eyes widened slightly.

"It's about time you came back..." Gaara murmured, sitting back down and resting his chin on his palm, "Have those sound _creatures _left yet?" He added in a hiss.

Michiru bristled slightly at his father's horribly cruel tone.

"No," He answered, voice cracking slightly, "Rei-san is being treated by Sakura-san, and Nariko is there as well, with Arai...They're in love, I think."

"That only adds to our problems..."

Michiru narrowed his eyes. He couldn't hold in what he said next. "You're no different from them you know!" He practically shouted.

Both Hinata and Gaara looked up at him, pure shock on both their faces.

"Temari-san is always telling me how the cloud and sound call Sunagakure citizens sand rats," he snapped, "Well you're no better then them by calling them sound creatures! They're people too! It doesn't matter where they're from! They're just the same as us and we're the same as them!"

"They've killed thousands of people!" Gaara argued, his eyes burning furiously, "They've murdered innocent people, and ripped hearts out of people's chests!"

"But you don't know that Rei-san and Nariko are like that!" He yelled angrily, "Why are you treating them any different then you treat our villagers, when they came to us for help!"

"Because I don't know them," Gaara said in a deadly tone, "And you don't either! You know NOTHING about the sound and what they have done!"

"I know enough to understand that we could use as many allies as possible!"

Gaara was silent for a moment, anger twisting his face. He shook his head and stormed out of the kitchen past Michiru. They herd him go upstairs and slam the door to his and Hinata's bedroom.

Aki began crying from her room.

"Stay here," Hinata told Michiru, turning and going upstairs.

Michiru sat down at the table, panting from his and Gaara's argument. He sat there for a moment, trying to calm himself down, but he couldn't. He clenched his fists as tears slipped down his cheeks and fell onto the table.

He herd footsteps as Hinata came back downstairs. Aki's crying had stopped. She walked back into the kitchen and sat down beside him, completly clam.

"Did you talk to that jerk?" Michiru asked stiffly, holding in his sobs.

"Now Michiru..." Hinata gave him a look, "Don't call your father a jerk...he's the Kazekage. It would figure that he would not like an enemy village..."

"But he doesn't have to judge Nariko," Michiru whispered, "I don't know Rei-san either, b-but...but Nariko i-is nice..." He sniffed, trying not to let any more tears escape his eyes.

"He just..." She sighed and stared at her hands for a moment, "Gaara has had some bad experiences with Otogakure before."

"What would be s-so bed t-that he would sink to t-their level...?"

"For one..." She shrugged, "They killed his father-"

"But he hated his father," Michiru protested, glancing at her, "He's told me so."

"He was still his father, Michiru," She told him gently, "Also, when Gaara and his siblings were younger, they joined up with the sound. It was around that time that Yondaime Kazekage was killed, and Orochimaru as well as Kabuto manipulated him for his power, and the demon that was once inside of him. They also hurt Naruto-kun deeply. Gaara cares for Naruto-kun very much, they're like brothers. When the sound pulled Sasuke-kun away from Naruto-kun, it hurt Gaara as well, seeing Naruto-kun so sad like that..."

"..." Michiru frowned, "But he's...he's never even met them..."

"It's hard for people to accept change sometimes," She said softly, "Especially Gaara. He's happy with the way his life is. He doesn't adjust well to change."

He looked up at her, the tears falling down his face again.

A sympathetic look crossed her face, "Oh Michiru..." She leaned foward and wapped her arms around him. She held him close, and he finally let the held sobs out and simply cried. She stroked his dark red hair gently, "it's alright...its alright...Just give Gaara sometime to cool of. I'll talk to him, and sooner or later, he'll talk to Nariko-san and Rei-san, and maybe he'll accept them."

"...Maybe..." he murmured, leaning away from her and whipping the tears from his cheeks.

"Why don't you go back to the hospital?" She asked, running her hand down his cheek.

"I can't yet..."

"Why not?"

He looked up at her, "The reason I came back was to tell you guys something, something Nariko and Akume told me in the hospital..."

"What is it?"

He paused for a moment, before taking a deep breath. He looked right into his mother's eyes, "Nariko and Rei-san are Kabuto's children. Nariko told me so..."

Her shocked face reflected the same expression he had worn at the hospital, "Kabuto has...?" She cupped a hand over her mouth, "Oh my goodness..."

He nodded, "yeah...now I can go back."

She paused, then nodded, "Alright...okay, go on. I'll see you for dinner to-" She hesitated, "Michiru, why don't you go ask Temari-san if you can have dinner with her, Shikamaru, and Yuki tonight? I think I need to talk to Gaara..."

"That really sounds like a good idea," He agreed. He got to his feet and headed towards the door, "Thanks, Okaasan." He called over his shoulder, before shutting the door and heading back to the hospital.

* * *

Gaara sat on his bed holding his head with one hand. He had his eyes closed so tightly that it hurt, and a solid frown was plastered to his pale lips. He couldn't even believe the way Michiru had spoken to him about those two sound ninja. Didn't he understand that the sound were enemies and always would be, no matter what happened? He couldn't believe how stupid people could be sometimes! He shook his head.

He looked up slowly as someone knocked on the door. He didn't say anything, so a voice came, gentle and flowing, like the sea. "Gaara? It's me...can I come in?"

"Yeah."

The door opened and Hinata walked in, and shut the door behind her. Her glowing waist long hair was falling into her bright eyes as she turned to look at him, smiling slightly. "Hey..."

"Hey..." He frowned and nodded at the door, "Where's...?"

"He went back to the hospital," She told him, walking over and sitting down on the bed beside him, "He's going to eat dinner with Temari-san and Shikamaru-kun tonight."

Gaara just looked away from her and rested his chin once more on his hands, while placing his elbows on his knees.

Hinata was quiet for a moment, "Gaara...maybe you should just give these two a chance..." She raised a hand as he opened his mouth to speak, "then again, maybe you shouldn't."

Confusion filled his eyes now.

She sighed, "Michiru said that...that Nariko-san and Rei-san are Kabuto's children."

Now his face had changed completely from his normal blank expression. His green eyes were small inside of the dark rings that circled them. His mouth was slightly open in a gaping fashion as though he had just seen an elephant playing shogi. His face looked paler then normal and his hands were shaking slightly, "W-w-w-what...?"

"I thought I was the one who stuttered?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"T-this isn't a joke, Hinata!" Gaara choked, staring at her, "Kabuto...Kabuto's kids are in MY village!? Kabuto's _kids_!? Since when did Kabuto have kids?...Who the hell would bang Kabuto!?"

"That is more of the reaction I'd expect from Sasuke-kun..." Hinata said, trying not to giggle at his reaction.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, looking at her as though she was insane, "This is kind of important, Hinata!"

"I know, I know..." She sighed, "I just think you should trust them."

"What? Why!? What makes you say that!?"

She shrugged, "Woman's intuition?"

"Do you even have that?"

"Are you doubting my womanhood?"She asked accusingly, placing her hands on her hips and giving him a narrow eyed glare.

Gaara flinched and blushed lightly, "N-no, uh..."

"I'm joking," She told him, smiling and shaking her head, "But really, Gaara...Maybe you should just talk to them, and then make your decision? I mean...there might be some highlights to having Kabuto's children in the village. We could learn more stuff about the enemy, you know?"

"I get it..." He said with a sigh, "you win..." he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, "All of this is washing down so much, and we have to take care of that snow girl...it's too hectic..."

"We'll be able to pull through it..." She said, scooting closer to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. She placed her hand on her chest and raised her eyes to his face, "I'm here beside you, everyone is. Especially Michiru."

"I know..." He said quietly, wrapping one arm around her, "I can't believe I yelled at him like that...stupid."

"You have plenty of time to apologize." She murmured.

"I made a mistake."

"You didn't." She told him.

"What?" He looked down at her, frowning.

"Making mistakes means you're trying. The only mistakes made are made by those who don't try, which makes a mistake itself. The only difference between an expert and an amature is that the expert has made way more mistakes. They're only experts because they have experience and wisdom from these mistakes." She smiled at him and tapped his nose lightly, "The expert is you, Gaara. Michiru is still an amature, but he'll be the same as you...one day."

He couldn't hold back a smile, "You can make anyone feel better, Hinata."

"That's my job as a mother and wife," She told him, lifting her head and kissing him.

He returned the kiss, thinking about the exact words to tell Michiru, to apologize to him.

* * *

**Aaaah...family drama. I am sorry. I was watching Nanny 911 while I was typing this chapter, so I just had to put some awesome arguing drama crap in. XD And yay, more Gaahina!! I havn't put some gaahina in for sometimes, so I just had to do it. This episode of Nanny 911 had these kids who would just yell at their parents and the parents would yell right back, and I just was thinking that it would be interessting in Gaara and Michiru argued. I had half a mind to make Gaara slap Michiru, but then I thought that might be going over the bar. Gaara's not that cruel...well, maybe he is, but whatever. Hey Chouji, Kiba, and Shino faaaaans, more stuff will becoming in about them soon! More Ino as well, but she's not bugging Sasuke and Paku this time. Those two are happily eating popcorn with Kakeru in a movie theater. -rolls eyes- More sai in the next chapter also, because I love him...Masshiro comes back...and some more stuff happens...BYE!  
**


	65. A need for allies

**Awhahaha. I is watching edward Scissorhands. I love that movie so much...it's just so cute. And I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'm making a KisamexItachi doujinshi. Yah know, I don't like Yaoi, but I wanted to try something different, and now what do you know...I like it. . Boy does this suck. Anyway, I've been working on some pictures of the characters. Some of Rei, Nariko, Arai, Akina, Seiyru, Sora, Michiru, Paku and a lot of Amagumo. None of them are done and none of them are on my DA account yet, but once they are I'll be sure to tell you guys. I'm also up to suggestions if any of you have a request for me to put something on DA, like a character or something. I like requests because it gives me a chance to try something new and different. Yay...it's the weekend...-dies  
**

* * *

Sai finished organizing the papers that Naruto had left scattered about his desk before he had left for home. He had taken up Shizune's job as the Hokage's assistant, and now he understood why the young woman had always been so nervous and exhausted at the end of the day. He had great sympathy for the medical ninja, now that he understood what she had to go through. He had always liked Shizune. She was level-headed, practical, and a rational thinker. She was kind of his idol, kind of, but she was also something more to him...

He shrugged and grabbed his bag as he finished organizing the papers. He left the office, turning out the lights and shutting the door as he left. He hummed as he walked down the stairs, black eyes scanning the sunset. It was a pretty afternoon. He smiled to himself slightly as he remembered the sunset he had drawn for his girlfriend once. She had loved it, and he had loved it that she had loved it.

Once he had thought that he wasn't capable of any emotions, especially love, but then he had met _her..._She was gentle, yet firm, intelligent, and one hell of a fighter. Oh he loved her so much that it hurt to think about it. But it hurt in a happy way...he couldn't really explain it yet.

Danzou-sama had once argued against Sai going with his girlfriend. He had explained to Sai that once she finally dumped him, his heart would be broken. Sai had simply smiled and replied, "But I'll still always love her, even if she leaves me." That had left his master in a shocked silence. He hadn't been to 'Ne' lately. He'd rather stay with his friends and Girlfriend...he-

"Sai!"

He looked around and smiled brightly at seeing who ran up to him.

Her hair was a bit short. It was longer in the front and short in the back. Her long black bangs fell into her almond brown eyes. She wore a jounin vest with very long sleeves that fell way past her hands. Her headband was tied around her neck. She beamed at him as he stopped to allowed her to catch up.

"Hello, Ruri-chan!" He said, blinking warmly at her.

"hey," She ran up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Are you done helping Hokage-sama organize the papers?" She asked, "I hope you are. I've been stuck in the hospital all day with Okaasan and Tsunade-sama."

"I'm done," he assured her, laughing lightly. Shizune really was something more to him. She was his girlfriend's mother. Shiranui Ruri...the girl he loved. One of the happiest, prettiest medical shinobi that he knew.

"Thank Kami!" She moaned, clinging to his arm, "I missed you."

"I missed you as well."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "You're the best boyfriend ever, Sai. I don't know what I would of done if I hadn't of met you..."

"Same here, Ruri-chan," He said quietly, leaning in and giving her a light kiss on the lips.

She didn't want a light kiss. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep, full kiss. Sai was slightly surprised at first, but after a second, he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss.

"Well, well...what do we have here?"

The two of them whipped around in shock.

A man with neck length brown hair stood there, smirking at them. His headband was tied over the top of his head but was backwards. A senbon needle was inside of his smirking lips.

"G-Genma-san!" Sai jerked away from Ruri, his pale face slightly red.

"Don't let me interrupt," Genma said with a shrug, "I was just passing by."

"Tousan!" Snapped Ruri, blushing, "If you were passing by, why did you have to make your presence known?"

He shrugged again.

Sai scratched back of his head uncomfortably. Genma was a nice man, but he always kind of scared Sai with how serious he was when it came to his daughter. When they had first started dating Genma had threatened Sai with a slow and painful death if he ever made his daughter upset. Sai had made sure to NEVER make Ruri upset.

"Okay, Okay, I'll be going," Genma smirked, "Just don't try anything, Sai-kun. Because if Ruri isn't home by nine..." He narrowed his almond eyes and made the senbon needle between his lips move, glinting in the sun.

Sai gulped.

"See you late, Ruri!" Genma smiled and walked past them and of towards the hospital.

"..."

"I hope you didn't take that seriously," Ruri asked after a minute.

"I did."

"Don't."

"Okay."

"Come on," She said smoothly, brushed some bangs from his dark eyes, "Let's go watch the sunset from the top of the western gate." She turned an hurried of, smiling at him over her shoulder.

Sai smiled. He still wasn't entierly used to the idea of emotions or love, but with Ruri beside him, he knew that one day he'd get the hang of it. He couldn't wait for that day to come.

* * *

"How could I get turned down twice in one day?" Snapped Ino, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat with Chouji on a bench in the park, "First Sasuke-kun and then Sai! I can't believe it! How on earth could like resist my goddess like charm? Chouji, you're a boy! Explain it!"

"It's easy, Ino," He said with a half-hearted shrug, "Sasuke is dating Paku-chan and Sai has a girlfriend."

"But they both should of dumped them once they saw my good looks!" Ino scoffed, shaking her head angrily.

Chouji could only nod, to make sure she didn't attack him or something.

"It sucks..." She moaned, "I'm the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend, Chouji. Even Sakura has Naruto. She's never admitted it, but you know she has a thing for him. Not to mention that Neji, Gaara, Kiba, even Shino are married!! And Temari and Shikamaru are going to get married soon! If Shikamaru wasn't with that bitch I could of gone for him!"

"Ino...Temari-chan isn't bad-"

"All the girls who take my guys from me are bad!" She snapped, "especially That Paku girl and whoever the hell Sai's girlfriend is!"

"Maybe if you had a boyfriend, you wouldn't think that," He said, frowning slightly at her.

"S-shut up!" She hissed, blushing.

"I'm just saying Ino," He picked up one of his chip backs he'd brought along, "Your mind changes once you find someone that your truly love you loves you back."

"How would you know?" She asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No!" He laughed and shook his head, "Not me. No one wants to go out with someone...well, someone like me."

"That's not true," She told her old teammate, staring up at his kindly chubby face, "You may not be the best looking dude in the village, but you're really sweet Chouji. I'm sure whatever girl you find will love you for being just that. A sweetheart."

He looked at her, cheeks slightly pink.

She smiled warmly at him, "I should go. I promised Tsunade-sama I'd help her and Shizune with some of the medicine." She got to her feet and patted him on the shoulder, "Later Chouji!"

He watched her go, frowning. "But what if the girl who will like me for how sweet I am..." he said to himself. Ino had already vanished from his site, "was you? Would you accept me, as me?" He paused and sighed, leaning back against the bench. He put his chips away, not hungry. "I'd accept you..."

* * *

"They refused?" Masshiro looked at shock at the reply letter from Sunagakure. It had seemed to be written by the Kazekage himself, for it read, "I am sorry, leader of the land of water lilies, but we cannot form a meeting at the moment. I am very busy, and we have too many outsiders in the village at the moment. I will send you a letter at a better time."

"He can't do that..." She murmured, sighing and throwing the paper aside, "I'm offering him an alliance, and he refuses?" She sighed and rubbed her head, "What do I do, Gin? I need to become allies with suna and Konoha..."

He stared up at her.

"Maybe I could go to the village myself?" She suggested out loud, "perhaps Chairo could escort me there..." She stroked Gin's head, "What do you think, Gin?"

He simply yawned and rested his head on her lap.

"Yes, me too..." She sighed and looked down at her hand. It shook slightly beneath her white gloves. She frowned, her bright eyes narrowing slightly. She tried to make her hand stop shaking, but it wouldn't. She moaned lightly before placing the shivering hand o Gin's head. "I need allies Gin...now more then ever..." Her glowing green eyes flashed for a moment before she relaxed once more. She shook her head. "I hope Chairo takes me there..."

She glanced at the map on the wall of the five great nations. Her land lay nestled in between the valley that cut of the sound from the rain. They were in danger. She needed friends in this world.

She had no friends.

Maybe as a lord of the land she wasn't supposed to have any. "What do I do, Gin?" She whispered.

He huffed and closed his eyes again.

She scratched him behind the ear, closing her eyes and thinking deeply.

* * *

"Now check this one out!" Akina pulled the tie of the bow back and released it, sending it racing forward until it hit its target, right on the dot. She lowered her bow and smiled happily as Debu, who was watching from where he was sitting on the rocks, clapped. She turned and bowed, laughing.

"That was awesome, Akina!" he said, smiling at her.

"Thanks!" She whipped some sweat from her brow, "Whoo man...I'm hot...Mind if I...?" She motioned to the jacket she was wearing.

"Oh, not at all."

She smiled at him. She pulled of the jacket over the top of her head, leaving only a tank-top on now that didn't really cover up much. Her waist and stomach was clearly visible. She took of her leg wraps as well, so that she was only wearing some incredibly short shorts. She tied the jacket around her waist and tied her hair into a ponytail, "Much better." She looked at Debu, "What's wrong?"

He realized that he was now staring at this girl, almost half naked, just wearing a tank-top, shorts that revealed her thighs and knee length boots. He blinked and gulped, "U-uh...I'm f-fine..."

She shrugged and sat down beside him, "You just turned thirteen, right?" She inquired, Working to brush back her ebony hair from her golden eyes, when he nodded, she sighed, "I just turned fifteen. It's hard being older then you guys, but I guess it has it's ups and downs, huh?"

"Uh...y-yeah..." He tried not to look at her. She was older then Hiraku, and even a year older then Akume. It...it really showed.

"I hope that Rei guy will be okay," She said with a frown, "What do you think?" he shrugged and she sighed, "Arai seems really attached to her...it would be so sad if something bad happened. And you know, it's been two days since he came here, and Michiru has been acting weird."

At the mention of his friend, he snapped out of his trance, "Yeah, you're right. I think...well, Hiraku told me that he and Gaara-sama had a fight or something."

"A fight?"

"Yeah, over Rei and Nariko," he said with a nod, "I'm worried that they won't make up, since Gaara-sama is so bad at apologizing. According to what Hinata-san has said at least."

"I'm sure they'll make up," She said, shrugging, "I'm just worried...Michiru hasn't been happy ever since all this stuff started...maybe it is just stress from the war?"

"Most likely."

She sighed, "I like this Debu. I can talk to you..." She smiled at him, "You're great."

He blushed and looked at his feet.

"Okay, now I'm refreshed," She said with a sigh, "Back to practice!"

* * *

**-Sniffles- Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about, er...something...Anyway, I've started reading that Shojo, Fruits basket, and I must say that my favorite characters so far are Ayame and that Akito dude. Ayame is cool becuase he's kind of like me. Also, Hatori and Shigure are like my two best friends. I'm like, the hyper and dramatic one. XD And I like Akito because well...he's different. And is it just me, or does he kinda look like a girl? It might just be the manga though, I mean, Yuki looks like a girl and so does Ayame, so why can't Akito? Lol. Ooooh, Sai's girlfriend is Shizune and Genma's daughter! XD I realized that there's like, a ten or more years difference between them, but it doesn't matter. He waited until she was old enough, and they're really in love. LOL...anyway, see you guys next chapter!!  
**


	66. I want him to tell me!

**Chapter sixty...what? WHAT CHAPTER IS THIS!? Oh no, I'm forgetting what the chapters are again!! -Slams head against wall- GRRRRR!!...I've been drawing all day. It's sunday and I want to get as much done as possible before Monday, becuase I don't wanna go back to school AGAIN!! I went camping this weekend in the land of cheese, I speak of Wisconsin (SP?). Yeah. People, people please go to go to Anime central in Chicago next year!! I wanna meat more people and not just walk around with my mom who is poorly trying to play Tobi!! :P...And what the hell is up with the eight-tailed Jinchuriki? That dude is a weirdo! For once I agree with Karin...Go on Sasuke, kick that weirdos ass!!**

**Sasuke: -.-...**

**...Chapter time!! :D**

* * *

Sasuke left the ANBU headquarters, kicking the sand as he walked. He, Paku, and Kakeru had just returned to the sand village about two hours ago. Paku had gone home to get a shower while Kakeru had gone to report to Gaara that they were back. Sasuke paused in the middle of the village with a heavy sigh. He felt odd being away from Paku. He'd been with her their whole time in Konoha, and now he felt incredibly lonely. He shifted on the spot for a moment, thinking about what he should do next. He looked around for a few minutes, until he remembered that Kakeru had told him where Paku lives.

Maybe he could go visit her, and they could have lunch together or something like that. She was probably done with her shower by now! He nodded, smiling slightly, and walked of in the direction that Kakeru had told him about. He walked along the streets until he came to a small coldasac of houses. They weren't the best houses in the village, but they weren't horrible either. He sighed and tried to remember what her house number was.

15...yeah, that was her address! He walked around until he started to count down numbers. Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen...He stopped in front of the smallest house in this area. Fifteen. He stared at the house. There were a lot of decorations outside, like sculptures and such. There was also a cactus planted in the ground, growing beside the door. He hesitated before walking forward to the door and knocking.

No answer.

"Paku?" He called, knocking again. Still no answer. She grabbed the door knob and turned it. The door clicked open. What kind of moron leaves their door unlocked? Well, apparently people felt so comfortable in this village, that they didn't feel the need to. _I'm sure she won't mind if I just come in and say hi..._He thought. Nodding to himself, he walked in and shut the door behind him.

He was shocked at what he saw when he walked inside.

Almost the entire house was decorated with oragami. Oragami flowers, cranes, animals of all sorts, and even people. He turned his head slowly, mouth open, amazed at all of this. So Paku liked to do Oragami huh? He walked around for a bit and then stopped to examine an oragami of a crow. He smiled slightly at the detail of it. It actually looked like it had feathers!

He also spotted some pictures on a table. Walking over he saw a picture of Kakeru, grinning brightly and holding a cake in his hand. Next to this picture was one of Akagane, that was pushed back slightly and was covered in dust. There was also a picture of another girl that looked a bit like Paku but had green eyes. Next to her photo was the picture of a black haired man with green eyes, similar to the girl's eyes. To the side, more polished then the others, was a photo Sasuke remembered taking.

It was of Paku, Sasuke, and Kakeru. Sasuke looked annoyed, while Paku was grinning brightly and leaning on his shoulder while making a peace sign. Kakeru was standing on the other side of Sasuke, sticking his tongue out and giving the Uchiha bunny ears.

Sasuke chuckled lightly as he stared at ti. So she kept this picture in the best care above all of the others? He glanced back at the photos of the man and the green eyed girl. Who were they?

He herd a door click open and the sound of running water being turned of. He froze and turned around as he herd footsteps.

Paku walked out of a hallway, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. She was wringing out her wet hair when she spotted Sasuke and froze.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

Five minutes later Sasuke was sitting at Paku's kitchen table, resting his forehead on the table's wooden surface while Paku was getting dressed in her room. He was trying to make his heart stop beating so fast, and was also trying to get rid of the bright red blush that had covered his face.

"What do you want?" Paku asked, coming into the kitchen, now fully dressed. She was wearing a skirt that went down to about her knees and a turtle neck sweater the color of midnight. Her long hair was still slightly wet and a bit curly.

"I...I'm sorry..." He mumbled, not looking up from the table.

"You're just lucky I had a towel on," She grumbled, sitting down across him at the table and tossing her hair over her shoulder, "No, what do you want? Why'd you come here?"

He shrugged.

She raised her eyebrows, "That's a great reason to come when a girl is taking a shower, Sasuke. Or is the great last Uchiha really a peeping tom?"

"Am not!"

She chuckled lightly, "I'm kidding. Want some tea?" When he nodded gently, she smiled and walked over to make some. "So I guess you saw my oragami and photos, eh?"

"Yeah...you're really good at making Oragami...and those are some nice pictures," He shrugged, "Who was that man and that green eyes girl, huh?"

"The man's my dad and that girl's my elder sister," She said lightly, "She's my full sister, unlike Kakeru who's just my half-brother, but she still lives with my mom and dad." She glanced over her shoulder at him, "We don't get along well. But..."

"But?" He looked up at her, eyebrows raised.

"Maybe you should leave soon," She murmured, handing him his tea, "My entire family is coming over today, including Kakeru's mom. I think it might cause an uproar if you're here."

"Why can't I stay?" He asked quietly.

She looked at him, eyes widening slightly, "Uh..."

"I've met your mother, and I'd like to meet the rest of your family, Paku," He said gently, "I think if I meet them, I might be able to learn more about you. Can I stay?"

"I uh..." She shook her head, "Sasuke, Sasuke no! My family is...I don't want you to meet them! Once you finish your tea, leave, okay? This is a family thing, and that's all! Fa-mi-ly!" She placed down her tea and walked out into the living room.

"Paku..." Sasuke sat down his cup as well and followed her, "Paku, just let me stay. I want to know your family so that I can know more about you-"

"I don't want you to know my family!"

"Why?" He took another step towards her, "I-WAH!" He tripped over a disbanned kunai and fell fotward, knocking Paku over. He shook his head and looked down. "Oh...shit..." He was on top of his teammate, the woman he loved. She was giving him a frustrated look, which made him blush. "I did NOT mean to do that!" He reassured her, "That was a complete accident, I-"

"Paku, we're here!" the door opened and Kakeru walked in and froze, "Woah..."

Sasuke and Paku looked up in shock as four more people came in behind Kakeru. One was Akagane, who had a purely shocked expression on her tan face. The other was the man, Paku's father. The girl, her sister, looked amused and angry at the same time. The last woman had the same appearance as Kakeru, only with longer hair and a woman. His mother, Sasuke presumed. "Um...hello..." Sasuke said, coughing.

"Ugh..." Paku rolled her eyes from under him.

* * *

Naruto stared at the wall of the stables and dozed out for a moment. He woke up when Ramen nipped on his headband and tugged on it slightly. "Oh, sorry Ramen-chan!" He said with a chuckle. He resumed brushing her long, silky mane while humming to himself. He wanted to take a break from work and had decided to give Ramen-chan a nice brush down. She loved it. Her eyes were closed and she kept nodding her head as though she was going to fall asleep.

"It's been nuts lately, Ramen-chan," He told her carefully, "I've had work, work, work and nothing else, and I also have Baa-chan nagging at me all day and night about how to be Hokage, and yah know..." He rolled his eyes, "She's one to talk! She was always slacking of to drink Sake!"

Ramen opened one eye to look at him, then closed it again.

"You're a great listener, Ramen-chan," He said with a sigh.

She yanked another piece of his hair again playfully. She whinnied and tossed her head, her long mane whipping him in the face.

"OW! Gheez, thanks!" He rolled his eyes and gave her an apple, "I'll see you later, mean horse." He walked away, laughing as she neighed angrily at him. "Not gonna change my mind!" He called over his shoulder.

"You've resulted to talking to horses now, Naruto?"

He looked around to see Neji walking up to him his arm in a sling. The Hyugga looked better then he had when he had been attacked, but his arm would take some time to heal.

"She's a very sociable horse," He said with a shrug.

Neji shook his head, "Anyway, have you herd anything from Gaara?"

"No, why?"

"I just have a bad feeling in my gut..." Neji frowned and glanced away from the blond Hokage, "I just feel like something big is going to happen...like a storm is going to break or something. And not just over the sand, but over us as well."

"What do you mean?" Naruto narrowed his blue eyes, "Neji...?"

"It's nothing...nevermind..." He rubbed his head with his good hand,

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder, "C'mon! I'll treat yah to some ramen, Mr. Worrisome!"

"Oh...joy."

* * *

Sasuke sat in between Paku and Kakeru on one couch while the rest of the sibling's family sat across from them on the other couch. There attention was focused entirely on Sasuke, eyes curious and wondering. Sasuke could feel a strange aura in the air, and he also noticed that Paku looked strangely distressed. Kakeru looked kind of smug and kept looking at Sasuke and then back at the rest of their family.

"So...maybe some proper introductions?" Suggested the black haired man, "I'm Miro, Paku and Kakeru's father. Young man, I've figured out that you have already met my wife, Akagane...this is our elder daughter, Midori, and this is Kakeru's mother Naita."

"Hello," Sasuke nodded politely at them, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Are you Paku's boyfriend?" Midori asked, eyeing Sasuke with interest in her own eyes, "This makes...what? Five since three years ago, little sis?"

"Shut up..." Paku hissed.

"Don't be rude, Paku," Scolded Akagane. She looked back at Sasuke and beamed, "It's been too long, Sasuke-kun. What have you been doing ever since I last saw you?" She glanced at Naita and sat up a bit straighter, "Sasuke-kun is a member of the Uchiha clan..." She murmured smiling brightly.

"I've just been doing missions," He shrugged, "Paku, Kakeru, and I went to the leaf. We actually just got back."

"Really?" Akagane smirked and looked at Naita, "Seems like MY daughter is going to marry an Uchiha, Naita-san," She said smugly, looking at the black haired woman smugly.

"I am not!" Paku glared at her mother with deep hatred, "Stop saying stuff that isn't true, Okaasan!" She looked at Naita apoligetically, "I'm sorry, Naita-chan. We are NOT getting married," She threw Sasuke a look, "he is just a member on my team, and that's all."

Sasuke tried to hide his dissapointment.

"Does that mean he's available?" Midori asked, raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"Now everyone just cool of," Miro looked around at his family, then at Sasuke, "So...Sasuke, was it? What do you think of being on Paku and Kakeru's team? I hope they're both being nice to you."

_He's acting like I'm a five-year-old! _Paku thought angrily, raising her lip into a sneer.

"I like it on this team," Sasuke said, "I wouldn't want to leave this team ever if I had the chance. I like being with Paku and Kakeru..." He added the last part in a murmur. _Especially Paku..._

"Can we end this thing soon?" Paku asked in annoyance. She hated her mother with a loathing. She never got along with her sister, and her father was just...well...She liked him, but she didn't love him. He was in love with her mother and she didn;t get how anyone could be that stupid. Naita was nice. Nicer then anyone in her family beside Kakeru. She just wanted everyone to leave her alone.

"But your family is interesting," Sasuke said, glancing at her with a small smile, "They could stay a bit longer-"

"No! No, no, no Sasuke!" She glared at him, "it's not your choice!" She looked back around at them all, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Calm down Paku," Kakeru glanced at her, "Mom, maybe we should get going, you know?"

"Yes..." She nodded, eyes lowered.

"Then I guess we'll be leaving as well..." Miro got to his feet and glanced at Paku, "I'll see you later then." He waited for Akagane and Midori to follow him. They didn't even say goodbye to Paku. They just left. Naita waited for Kakeru by the door.

"I'll be there in a minute," He told her. She nodded and followed the others out.

"I guess I should go also, huh?" Sasuke looked at the still angry Paku and then at Kakeru, "See you." He turned and left after Naita, shutting the door behind him.

Kakeru and Pau stood in silence.

"Some family meeting huh?" Kakeru asked, "So what were you and Sasuke doing when we arrived, huh?" When she didn't answer, he placed his hands in his pockets, "Paku-"

"Why do they have to interfeer in my god damn life?" She asked, sitting down on the couch, "It's complicated enough! I'm still trying to cope with the fact that I love Sasuke, and that he..."

"That he loves you?" Kakeru sat down beside her, "He really does you know."

"I know, but...but I want to hear it from him..." She rubbed her head, "It's hard for me to believe it or understand it unless he says something first! It's driving me insane that he won't SAY it!"

"But you get how he is," Kakeru shrugged, "It is Sasuke, after all."

"It's so hard!" She shook her head as tears grew in her eyes. She whipped them away, but they just refilled and spilled out down her cheeks, "It's h-hard!"

"It's okay..." Kakeru scooted closer to her and hugged her, "Sooner or later he'll tell you...he will, I promise..." He rubbed her back gently as she sobbed into his shoulder. "But you also need to accept that you love him...It IS important for the guy to admit it first, but you need to play your part as well..."

"But it's hard..." She whispered, "I've never felt this way before Kakeru...none of the guys...they never made me feel the way I do about Sasuke! I just...I want to be with him so badly!" She looked up at him, tears swimming in her shimmering blue eyes, "I've never asked you for help before, Kakeru, but now I do! Help me!"

"This is something I can't help you with, sis," He murmured, staring down at her gently, "This is something that you and Sasuke have to go through together. Love can be a lonley thing, but in the end it is rewarding."

She stared at him for a moment, before nodding, "yeah...t-thanks, Kakeru..." She murmured

He nodded and smiled at her.

Paku sighed and vrushed the tears from her eyes. She needed to play her part...like he said. She needed to help Sasuke realize that she wanted him to tell her how he felt...she wanted him to tell her...

That he loved her.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwww, that chapter was almost entierly SasuxPaku. More of Paku and Kakeru's family will be shown later, but it's like, two am and I wanted to get to sleep. I love making those two have a difficult love...and Sasuke, you damn peeking tom! Stop it! ...Watch him accsidently go to Kakeru's house instead. And then he'll peak on the WRONG hotty! Seriously, I drew a picture of Kakeru and he is HOT! I'm gonna be posting some pictures on my DA soon, even a request that SydneyIsQueen made. The one of Akume and Hiraku are fighting over Michiru. I was cracking up while drawing it. XD Anyway, I'm sleepy. I must go to sleep. BUYYYYYYYYY!!  
**


	67. Apology

**I've been watching that new series the secret life of the American teenager. It's actually a really good series...some of the actors suck, but the main character is a really good actress. Oh, and someone asked me if I drew a pic of Haya, Shino's wife. No, but I will if you want me to! Also, Kiba and the others will be coming back in soon enough. As will the Oto five. And omg Sasuke don't u dare die...You'll make Paku saaaaaad!! I also drew a picture of Paku and Sora...Sora's haaaaawt!! XD!! Omg I'm tired...it's midnight here, past midnight. Why the hell do I ALWAYS update so late at night!? God dammit!! -passes out-  
**

* * *

Nariko happily accepted the food that Arai gave her. She was still sitting beside her brother's bed. She hadn't left at all except to go to the bathroom. Sakura stood not to far away, watching the heart monitor closely. She had given Hiraku, who was exhausted, a break. Rei was asleep so there was nothing to worry about. It was nighttime by now, and almost everyone in the village had gone to bed except for those three.

"I'll be happy when he wakes up..." Nariko murmured, frowning, "I'm worried enough..."

"His vitals are completely fine, so when he wakes up, he should be fine as well," Sakura noted, writing some stuff down, "But when he does wake up, you know that the crazy will break out in the village," She sighed, "We can't keep this secret for long."

"Secret?" Inquired Arai, looking up from his dinner.

"We haven't told anyone besides you guys and your friends," Sakura explained, "Gaara and the elders agreed that it would be best if no one else knew about it. I mean, we already have Akume-san in the village."

"Maybe that's best..." Nariko said quietly, "How would the village citizens act if they found out Kabuto's children were being sheltered inside of their home?"

Sakura gave her a sympathetic glance.

"N...N-Nariko?"

The three of them looked down at the weak voice. Rei's dark amathyst eyes had opened slightly and were trying to focus on Nariko. "W-where...?"

"Nii-sama!" She gasped, leaping to her feet and leaning over him, "Oh, you finally woke up! Are you alright?"

He didn't answer, but turned his head with some difficulty. He saw Sakura and his half closed eyes narrowed slightly, "Who're you...?" He rasped, having to put strain on his voice just to speak.

Sakura smiled gently at him, "Someone you wants to help you, Rei-san...You were really sick and we got permission to help you. You're going to be alright now. You were luck that your sister was smart enough to bring you here."

"Bring me where?" Rei asked suspiciously, waking up a bit more. He looked back at Nariko and saw Arai standing behind her, "You...again?"

Arai flinched nervously and looked at Nariko.

She frowned but nodded, "Nii-sama...w-we're in the Sunagakure hospital. Gaara-sama a-allowed us to stay here until you were better-"

"What!?" Rei sat up, his eyes wide and face shocked. But almost right as he sat up, he had to lay back down again as he started a bad fit of coughing.

"Cool down!" Snapped Sakura, placing a hand on his chest to keep him laying down. "Here, drink this." For once, he didn't oppose as she helped him get a glass of light green liquid to his lips. She helped him drink it.

He coughed and shook his head.

"You need to keep calm or else you'll start coughing again," Sakura informed him, "Some people might think you're an enemy, but you're my patient right now, and when I take in a patient, I make sure that I take as best care of them as I possibly can!" She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

He glared at her and looked back at Nariko, "You...you i-idiot..." He growled. She winced and lowered her eyes.

"Hey!" Arai got in front of the girl he loved and glared at her elder brother, "Don't talk to her like that! You owe your life to Nariko now! If she hadn't of brought you here, you'd be dead right now instead of getting better! If you're going to repay her by calling her an idiot, then you're the worst big brother and person in all of humanity!"

Rei had a shocked expression on his face, surprised that someone would dare speak up to him like that.

"Arai-kun...i-it's alright," Nariko said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No it's not!" he shook his head, "He shouldn't be talking to you like he doesn't appreciate you at all, Nariko! You're one of the bravest girls on earth..." He looked back at Rei, eyes narrowed, "The one who calls someone an idiot is the real idiot!"

Rei stared at him, to shocked to speak.

Sakura looked around and decided to break the tention...or add to it. "I'll contact Gaara later on. Right now Rei-san, you need to calm down and get some more rest. Once you have enough energy, I'll get Gaara to come down here."

"Is that a good idea?" Asked Nariko nervously.

"He's the Kazekage..." Sakura said, "He has to come here sooner or later."

Rei had fallen silent and was refusing to look at them, his eyes narrowed.

"Right..." Nariko nodded, frowning slightly. She sat back down beside her brother's bed and placed her hands calmly on her laps. Arai hesitated before sitting back down beside her.

Sakura smiled and went back to observing her charts.

Rei stared out the window behind Sakura, frowning.

"Do they know?" He murmured in Nariko's direction, eyes narrowed. When she muttered a what, he repeated the question, "Do they know about us, Nariko?"

"That you two are Kabuto's kids?" Sakura tried to hide her expression, "Yeah...we know."

Rei narrowed his eyes and looked away from them all, deep in thought.

* * *

Gaara paced back and fourth through the living room, Kankuro and Temari, who were sitting on the couch, were watching him with bemused expressions. The Kazekage was trying to think of a way to apologize to Michiru for snapping at him the other day. His siblings, in concern for him, had dropped their activities for the day and gone to his house to help him. Aki was sitting on Temari's lap, while Yuki sat beside Kankuro.

Hinata had had a mission, leaving them stuck with Aki. Temari had broguht along Yuki simply because she had wanted to, and she had rarely left the little girl's side since she had had that dream.

"How should I do it?" Gaara murmured anxiously, "Should I do it subtily, or what? Where should I do it? Location is everything...argh...No one said that this parenting thing was going to be so damn difficult!!"

"Language," Murmured Temari, remembering how many times Shikamaru had scolded her about her language in front of little children, "Gaara, just say sorry! I mean, jeez, it's not that difficult! Remember after the chuunin exams?"

He paused, "That was different!"

"How?"

"It just was!"

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Well you better get a move on little bro. I herd Michiru telling Akina-chan that he was going to go visit that sound ninja in the hospital."

"That's another thing," Temari cut in, "What are you going to do about those two? I mean...they're Kabuto's kids, aren't they?" She frowned, "Are you going to let them stay, or what?"

He stopped walking and frowned, "I don't know yet...I need more time to think about it..."

Temari and Kankuro exchanged a glance. Finally, they looked back at their brother, both incredibly serious.

"You have to make a decision soon, Gaara," Temari told him, a slight hint of anger in her calm voice, "They're Kabuto's kids for Kami's sake! Who knows if they can be trusted, but also, you could get information out of them! Think about how much this could benefit our side! Think Gaara!" She narrowed her eyes, "You need to make a choice."

He stared at her for a moment, "I have something more important to do right now..." he murmured, turning towards the door, "I'm going to go find Michiru." He walked out, shutting the door behind him, leaving Temari and Kankuro in silence.

Gaara stepped out into the sunlight of the mid afternoon. The passing by villagers greeted him kindly. He returned with a simply incline of his head before looking around. Where would he be right about now?

He walked away from the house and in the direction of the west training field. When Michiru was not there, he sighed and searched the other training zones. Nothing.

He stopped to take a breather beside a ramen stand, leaning against the warm stone and closing his light green eyes. He inhaled a few times, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Gaara?"

His eyes popped open and he looked around to see Sasuke walking away from where Kakeru lived. The Kazekage tilted his head to one side, "Sasuke. What are you doing?"

"I was heading to get something for lunch," He told him, walking up and leaning on the wall beside him, "I had been talking to Kakeru about...some things."

"..." Gaara glanced at the man that was once his enemy, "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You were in a fight with Paku not to long ago," He recalled, making the Uchiha give him a perplexed glance, "But you two are getting along now, right?" When he nodded, Gaara frowned, "How did you apologize to her?"

"I just did," Sasuke shrugged, "I apologized, and she understood, and accepted my apology. Why?"

"I snapped at Michiru the other day, and I'm trying to figure out how to apologize to him."

"Well, it might be different with your son..."

"..."

"You're confusing me..." he mumbled.

Sasuke sighed in slight annoyance, "Michiru is a kid, Gaara. He's only, what? Thirteen? Paku's a grown woman. Difference, mega difference. You need to apologize to Michiru in a way that a parent does with their kid. I mean, you're his father after all."

"..."

Sasuke paused, "Did I help at all?"

"Not really."

"Well, too bad."

Gaara glared at him but was shocked to see that the Uchiha was smiling slightly.

"Sorry, I have some things I need to do..." Sasuke gave him one last look, "Just apologize to him, Gaara. If Michiru inherited anything from you, he'll be understanding enough to accept your words."

Despite himself, Gaara's cheeks turning slightly pink at the fact that his once enemy was actually complementing him...in a way. he frowned and looked at his feet.

"See you..." Sasuke walked of.

Gaara glanced up and watched him go, "Thanks Sasuke," He murmured, smiling a small smile. He sighed and stood there for a moment, before it popped into his mind. Of course!

With a new determination in his mind at Sasuke's words, Gaara set of for the hospital. He got there and greeted the medics, asking them if Michiru was around. They informed him that the young redhead was in the kitchen with Hiraku. Gaara thanked them quickly and hurried of for the kitchen.

As he arrived and peeked in, he saw Michiru and Hiraku sitting at a table together, talking quietly. Hiraku looked distressed and Michiru had a blank expression on his face.

Gaara sighed and coughed to make his presence known.

The two teens looked up and both went rigid.

"G-Gaara-sama!" Gasped Hiraku, blushing.

He nodded at her, "Hiraku...do you think you could give me a moment with Michiru? I need to speak to him alone, please." He watched her cast a glance at her friend before nodding. She got to her feet and walked past him, shutting the door behind her.

Gaara and Michiru stood there in silence.

"Rei-san woke up..." Michiru murmured, staring out of the window now, "Hiraku was telling me just now," he looked back at his father, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll deal with that later," Gaara waved his hand absently as if brushing the troublesome through away, "Right now, I need to telk to you-"

"I'm sorry..." Michiru stared down at the table, "Okaasan...told me about your past relationship with the sound and Kabuto. I didn't know...I didn't mean to say things like that, I just...I didn't know..."

Gaara felt something catch in his throught. He strode over to the table quickly. He sat down beside Michiru and in one swift moment pulled him into a hug.

"YOU'RE not the one who should be apologizing," He told him quietly, "I knew that you didn't know about my past with Kabuto and the sound, and I shouldn't of lashed out like that...you were just defending your friends again, weren't you?"

Michiru blinked in surprise. His silver eyes softened. "yeah...Yeah..." he agreed absently.

"Like I said before, that trait will make you a great shinobi of this village..." Gaara released him but kept his hands on his shoulders, staring at him intently, "Never forget that even leaders make mistakes, Michiru. I'm living proof of that..." He remembered what Hinata had told him and smiled, "Even the Kazekage can be an idiot sometimes."

Michiru laughed and Gaara smiled.

The two sat in silence for a moment, both thinking different things that had similar explanations to them.

"Hey-"

They stared at each other, having called out at the same time.

Gaara nodded at Michiru, "Go ahead."

He nodded and sighed, "...Otousan...what are you going to do about Rei-san?" He gave him a small frown when Gaara stiffened in his seat, "I spoke with Arai and Nariko earlier. It seems that Rei-san is NOT happy about being in the village...you'll need to do something soon, won't you?"

"I plan on discussing it with the village elders," Gaara told him with a nod, "But...I think we might try to get information out of them on Oto..."

"Be nice to Nariko," Michiru told him quietly, "She's really shy. She reminds me a bit of Okaasan. She's especially shy around Arai..." he chuckled, "I think it's love..."

Gaara sighed and rubbed his head, "You know what? I'll go talk to the villagers right now..." He smiled as Michiru gave him a hopeful look, "Get back to your friends."

Michiru smiled warmly up at his father, "Thanks, Otousan."

* * *

"That Sasuke boy is very nice," Naita said quietly as Kakeru combed back his midnight colored hair, "he seems to care about Paku-chan, from what I observed..." the little woman glanced up from the stove and looked at her son, frowning slightly, "What is their relationship?"

"Sasuke loves Paku but doesn't know she loves him. Paku loves Sasuke and knows that he loves her back, but she wants him to tell her how he feels, instead of her saying how she feels."

"Sounds complicated."

"Oh yeah."

Naita frowned, "I hope Akagane-san doesn't try to manipulate such a nice young man like she did to Paku-chan..."

Kakeru frowned and stared at his reflection in the mirror, "Okaasan...I know you like to help people, but don't think that telling Sasuke about Paku's life will be helping them. Paku will be able to tell Sasuke when...when she feels like it. This is their thing to work with..."

"But...but haven't you been doing the exact opposite?" She murmured.

He smiled teasingly at his own reflection, "Uh..."

She chuckled and walked into the room, giving a light whack on the head, "Kakeru-chan...you are so troublesome sometimes. You're so...why are you telling me not to interfere when you're doing exactly that?"

"Because I'm Paku's big brother, that's why..." He murmured, tying his long hair into a braid, "It's my responsibility to take care of her, Okaasan."

"You've never seemed to care about her before...Only when Sasuke came to the village did you start taking in her as your little sister..." She frowned, "What changed?"

He paused, setting down the brush, "I...I don't really know..." He whispered.

She stared at him.

He sighed and shook his head, "it's just, Paku has only cried once since I found out that she was my sister. When...well, you remember," she nodded, "But now, she's been crying more, inside, and even on the outside. I guess it's my instincts kicking in and telling me, 'Hey asshole, that girl is your little sister...you'd better start taking care of her.'..." He quickly brushed something from his eyes and sniffed, "I want to take care of her from now on. We're in the middle of a war, and Paku has a war in her own heart going on as well. I want to take care of her!"

Naita stared at him for a moment, her eyes growing soft.

"She needs me...she's always needed me..." He placed his hands on the table and clenched it tightly, his knuckles growing white, "But I've never been there for her! I want to be there for her now and forever, and help her! She's my little sister...I love her! I love her, and I just want to protect her! If I help her get with Sasuke, then she'll be happy! I just want her to be happy!" Tears fell onto his knuckles. He shook his head and gritted his teeth, "I want her to...to b-be happy..."

"Oh Kakeru-chan..." Naita wrapped her arms around her son and held him close, "I'm sure that Paku-chan knows that you've always been there for her...You're the best big brother ever sweetheart. Even to Midori-chan, you even care about her. I don't think anyone could be a better big brother..."

Kakeru closed his eyes as the sobs racked his chest and tears flowed from his dark eyes.

"You're so strong..." Naita ran her hand through his dark hair, "I wish I could be as strong as you, Kakeru-chan. I'm here for you...I'm here for Paku-chan also..."

* * *

**Rei is...AWAKE!! -Band starts playing and confettie flies everywhere- Buh buh buh buh buh buh buuuuuh, bu bu bu bu bu bu buuuuh buh! -plops down on floor- Nya!! Gaara, you're getting better at apologizing. And EEEE OHHHH, no freakin way! Gaara and Sasuke are getting along!? Is it a sign of the end of the world or what!? I'm tired damn it!! -Bangs head on computer table- Why the hell am I so tired? Oh, I know! It's past two a.m.!! I'm tired!! I started cracking up when Sasuke came from the direction of Paku's house. I was like, "Did he actially peek on Kakeru-kun!? o.o" XD Awww, poor Kakeru. He loves Paku so much, but he feels bad because he was never there for her! Naita-sama is soooo nice!! I like her!! 3 Well, I'm sleepy. G'NIGHT!!  
**


	68. Forgiveness

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVERS!! -bow bow bow bow bow- I was grounded, but now i am ungrounded!! I AM SO SORRY!! I shall make it up to you guys though! Pictures will be on my DA account soon, so be ready for that, and I came up with a whole bunch of awesome ideas while I was grounded! And I got even further along in Furuba...Akito really is a woman! She and Ayame are my favorites! Tee hee! I was eating some Yogurt yesterday btw, while I was going over some pictures of the characters, and I stopped at a sketch of Yogore, (One of the sound ninja five if you don't remember) and I realized how much Yogore sounded like Yogurt. I randomly started laughing...anyway, i guess I should let you read!  
**

* * *

Gaara passed one of the papers to Michiru, who, after examining it for a moment, placed it into a neat pile next to about three other huge piles. He was spending the day up in the Kazekage office with Gaara to see what it was like to be the head of a village. It was a very quiet job. The two only exchanged words when they stopped to take a rest or when another shinobi came in to make a report. Even though any other kid might find it boring, Michiru was having the time of his life. It was interesting to get to see all of these different papers about all these crazy matters.

There was stuff about all of the villages and even some secret missions that Michiru guessed even some of the other shinobi didn't know about. He almost yelped at seeing something about the leaf village, but had silenced himself at a stern look from his father. Other then that the day had gone by peacefully...until right then at least.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Said Gaara calmly.

The door opened and Paku walked in, her long hair tied into a ponytail, with her copper bangs still hanging in her pale blue eyes. She smiled at the two of them and held some reports out to Gaara, "The eastern village is secure, Gaara-sama. Kakeru and I went to check it out, and they're fine."

"Thank you Paku," He accepted them and started looking through them.

She bowed and turned to leave-

"Paku."

She froze.

Gaara frowned and placed the papers aside. He cast a glance at Michiru and then looked back up at her, "I've been meaning to ask...what is going on between you and Sasuke? I've been wondering for some time but I never felt like asking..."

"Haha, what are you talking about Gaara-sama!?" She asked, turning to face him, laughing timidly. Her face was the shade of roses, "nothing is going on between me and Sasuke! Nothing! H-haha!"

Both redheads gave her a bemused look.

She stared at them, "W-what? You think there's something between me and that stiff?" She laughed again, "Like hell! Like hell I'd ever like a guy like...like him."

"She likes him..." Gaara murmured to Michiru, who nodded.

"I...I do not!" She stammered.

"Paku..." Gaara rested his cheek on his fist, "One, you're stammering, two, you're blushing, three, you said 'like' over three times. You said it five times to be exact."

She fell silent, "u-uh..."

"You're stammering again."

She gave him a determined look, "I don't!"

"You can tell me Paku...it's not like I'm going to tell him," He shrugged, "I wouldn't do that to you, unless you got on my bad side..."

"He won't tell," Michiru reassured her, "Okaasan and I will make sure of that." he ignored the look Gaara gave him and just smiled warmly at the jounin.

Paku stared at the two of them for a moment, "Uh...oh...fine..." She shook her head and crossed her arms, "I...I guess I should explain it, eh?" She took a deep breath, "Okay, at first I hated the bastard but then when I was captured by those cloud bastards and I realized that I was in love with him but he is such a freaking moron and doesn't realize how I feel! Kakeru says that I should tell him but I want him to tell me, but that idiot won't tell me, and that Ino slut was flirting with him, but then we went to his house and visited his big brother's grave, and he started to cry, and I hugged him," Her voice rose to a shout, "BUT THAT GOD DAMN BASTARD STILL WON'T PAY ATTENTION TO HOW I FEEL AND I FUCKING HATE IT!!"

"..." Gaara and Michiru both sat in a shocked, slightly scared silence, staring at the fuming and panting kunoichi.

"Happy?" She huffed, her face red.

"Out of breath?" Gaara asked quietly. He cleared his throat, "That was a lot of information to take in Paku, but it's obvious that you love him."

"But I'm so mad at him!"

"Sometimes people can get the angriest at the people they love the most."

She stared at him for a moment. Her face suddenly brightened, "T-thank you Gaara-sama!" She bowed quickly and left the office, shutting the door behind her.

Gaara and Michiru fell silent.

"Think she'll tell him?" Gaara asked Michiru.

"Will Sasuke-san tell her?"

"...I don't think so."

"..."

"Well, it's actually VERY, VERY, unlikely."

Michiru tilted his head to one side in an inquiring fashion, "Hm...that so?" He glanced out of the window for a moment. "...Otousan?"

"Yes?"

"Women are really scary..."

Gaara paused, thoughts of his life with Temari flashing through his mind. Thoughts of Sakura, Tenten, and Ino as well, and then thoughts of Hinata...His face turned red. he grabbed a folder and hid his burning face in it, coughing a few times, "You have no idea..."

Michiru frowned, "What do you mean?"

"...I'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

Rei stared blankly at the ceiling of the hospital room he was confined to. ANBU were stationed outside the doors so he had no chance of escaping. He was alone right now. When he had woken up, that Sakura woman had informed him that Nariko had gone of to hang out with that boy. Then Sakura had left him in the hands of the ANBU to go train her student...or something like that.

He frowned as he lay there in the bed, examining the white tiles that were spread across the ceiling. They looked almost like snow. If he was in his right state of mind, then he knew that it was almost winter. Not that you'd be able to tell here in the sand village, but in places like Konoha, his home, and other lands, snow would soon be coming and the trees would be loosing their leaves.

It had almost been fourteen years now since his mother had died. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he thought about the day Nariko was born, and the day he lost the only person in this world that he loves more then life itself.

Suddenly, another, more embarrassing thought came into his head. If Sora were to see him like this, he'd never be able to live it down. True he had not seen his child hood friends for years but...but at least he wasn't here to see Rei, who was Kabuto's heir, laying in a bed in the hospital like some weakling or fool.

He scoffed slightly but fell silent as he herd the ANBU move outside of his door. He held in an angry growl and turned his head slightly to stare out of the window. The sky was the color of robin eggs with large cumulus clouds drifting lazily about and a few whiffs of stratus clouds as well. A hawk sored in the sky, black against the bright blue. He couldn't see anything beyond the sky, which annoyed him. He liked to be able to see his surroundings.

He glanced back around as the door clicked and opened slowly. A woman peeked inside. She had dirty blond hair that was tied into four ponytails, with her bangs hanging over a sand village headband and falling into her dark green, almost blue eyes. She was wearing a black kimono with a red sash tied around her waist. Her face was curious and suspicious as she stared at him.

"Are you going to stand there and stare?" He asked quietly, narrowing his eyes at her.

She frowned and walked all the way in, closing the door behind her. She stood against the door for a moment, her green eyes trailing over him as though she was trying to take in every little detail of his appearance. She suddenly looked puzzled and blinked a few times before looking at his face.

Rei stared at her, starting to become confused himself. "...What?"

The woman continued to stare at him, "It's just..." Her voice was clam but he sensed a slight fear, and something more, in her rough tone, "You don't look like him..."

"Who?"

She frowned, "Like Kabuto. Gaara...erm, Kazekage-sama explained to all of the jounin that Kabuto's children were in the village...You don't look like him...that girl either."

Rei fell silent. So this woman was a jounin of the village, and she knew his father? "..." he looked away from her, "We both take after our mother."

The woman's shoulders relaxed slightly. He glanced back at her to see that her eyes were a bit calmer now. "My name's Temari," She told him, taking a few more steps forward, "I'm the Kazekage's elder sister. He told me to keep an eye on you until he could come down here."

He didn't reply.

She grabbed one of the chairs and sat down a considerable distance from him. She crossed her legs and then folded her arms across her chest. Again, as she looked away, Rei noticed her body tense slightly. "We don't like Kabuto..." she murmured, as though she read his mind, "No one does, but my brothers and I have more reason to."

He stared at her for a moment, wondering if she would say more.

"He manipulated us, and our friends," She continued, glancing at him, "And..." She hesitated, "I don't know if it was him or Orochimaru, but one of them killed our father, the Yondaime Kazekage. So...so wither way, we have a good reason to not trust you and your sister."

Rei continued to watch her for a moment before looking away, "That's an understandable reason to hate someone. If a person took away someone you loved, then it's alright to hate them."

Temari looked back at him, frowning.

"It's alright...to hate them..." Rei repeated, his eyes focused on the window.

"Not entirely," Temari's voice was defensive. "When Gaara was born, he's my youngest brother by the way, my mother died..."

Rei's eyes widened.

"At first, my other brother, Kankuro, and I both blamed him. We hated him so much, but at the same time we wanted to love him, because he was the last thing that our mother had left behind. He was a part of her...a part of her memory. With time, we didn't see him anymore as the one who killed our mother with his existence. Now we just see him as...as our little brother...and we love him."

Rei stared at her, his mind a hurricane, everything he had thought up until this point until he had spoken with this woman, being questioned. "So you don't blame him...and you don't hate him...?"

For a long moment, Temari said nothing. She stared at the floor, eyes blank. She suddenly looked up, a huge smile spreading across her face, "not anymore!" She said warmly, in a voice full of love.

He was surprised at how warm her smile was.

"Anyway..." She picked up a bag that he was just now noticing and pulled out a book, "Just pretend I'm not here. Once Sakura comes back, I'll leave you alone." She opened the book and began to read.

Rei continued to look at her for a moment before he finally looked away and back out of the window. She didn't hate her younger sibling anymore...for taking the life of her mother...

How strange...

* * *

**This is never going to be in the story, well, at least i think it isn't, so I'm just going to tell you right here and now. Yogore, Rei, Nariko, and Sora are all kind of related. Confused? Allow me to explain...Rei and Nariko's mom had two sisters. One of them is Yogore's mom, meaning that Rei, Nariko, and Yogore are cousins. The other sister adopted Sora when he was dumped in the sound village, so he's kind of like their cousin, though it's never mentioned. I just thought I should explain that because it was kind of funny. I made a bunch of family trees so that was fun...lol. Anyway, I have homework to do so I should be going. I'll update later now that I am ungrounded!! :D  
**


	69. A child's tears

**WARNING!! WARNING!! DEPRESSING CHAPTER AHEAD!! IF YOU HAD A SHITTY DAY, WAIT TO READ THIS!! -Ahem- Yes, this is going to be a depressing chapter. I know it is from the way I've plotted it out...-sigh- angst and misery is just so much fun to write though...maybe I have a misery fetish like the creator of Chibi Vampire...hm...I'm listening to Phantom of the opera on youtube...teehee! Gerarde Butler is such a smexy beast!! I'm watching Music of the night and it's like...holy shit, the Phantom is feeling her up!! -Dies- Today at school was hectic today...there was a fight in my third period class and I almost bolted out of the classroom -cuz I sit next to the door- to go get the principal, but some other kids broke the boys up before I had to do so. I was standing by the door shivering and my friend Scott, who almost got knocked over in the fight, was all quiet but his eyes were like, 0.0...guess u should read now...  
**

* * *

Temari left the hospital, glancing over her shoulder a few times. Her few hours of looking over Rei about three days ago, had turned into three days of watching him. Yes, it had been three days since she had began watching him. When Sakura had come back, Temari had asked if she could stay and keep her eyes on the young sound shinobi. Her words had shocked both the pink haired medic and Rei. So, for the next three days after that, she had gone to the hospital, watched over him, and actually grown pretty close to him. He wasn't a bad kid...she could tell. She would talk to him and, even though he wouldn't answer, he would listen to her intently. He would just stare at her, his eyes blank, but with a faint glow of curiosity in their depths.

She stopped outside in the street and smiled warmly. Who would of thought that she would become friends with the son of someone she hated so much. She actually looked forward to going to the hospital everyday. But there was something else for her to look forward to after her time watching over Rei was over...

"Temari-san!"

She beamed and looked around to see Yuki hurrying up to her. While she watched Rei, Shikamaru kept an eye on Yuki. Everyday the two of them would come down to the hospital to meet her, and they would all go back home together. Temari had picked it up as kind of a daily routine, and she loved the way it all played out. She laughed as Yuki darted forward and hugged her legs. "Are you done?" The little girl asked.

"Yup!" Temari chuckled and ruffled her snow white hair. She looked up as Shikamaru approached her, smirking slightly. They kissed and smiled at each other, and Temari couldn't stop the blush from creeping on her cheeks. Is this how all of the other wives in the village felt? Getting of work to be welcomed home by their husband and kid? She pulled herself back into reality. That's right...Yuki wasn't her kid. She was just some little brat from the snow village that she was looking after. But...that didn't change the way she felt about the runt.

"So, how's the sound fella shaping out?" Shikamaru asked, placing his hand around Temari's waist and holding her closer to him, while Yuki gripped Temari's kimono.

"He still hasn't talked a lot," Temari murmured, shrugging, "But he is a really good listener. I know he's interested in what I'm talking about. I can see it in his eyes."

"What do you talk about?"

"Family," He looked at her in surprise and she smirked, "I talk about you, Shikamaru...my brothers, Okaasan and Otousan, Yashamaru, and how wonderful I feel to have so many awesome people in my life," She looked at Yuki, "And you of course...I don't think that he's used to seeing people who love their families. He acts...confused sometimes, like he doesn't really understand that I love my little brothers and everyone else in my life..."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by shouting. The three of them looked up as Amagumo rushed up to them. His expression was panicked and he was sweating all over.

"Amagumo!?" Temari hurried up to meet him, "W-what's wrong? Why do you look out of breath?"

"Temari-san!" He glanced Yuki and bit his lower lip. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "There's a group from the land of snow here...they have a bunch of dead bodies with them. I don't know what's going on, but Baki-sempai told me to come get you and Sabaku-san."

"What!?" Temari stood there for a moment, shocked. Finally, she nodded, "Go tell Gaara!" Without another word, she rushed past him and towards the village gate.

"O-oy, Temari!" Shikamaru rushed after her, Yuki fast at his heels.

The Kunoichi raced toward the gate, shoving through the crowds to get to the front. She spotted Baki but didn't stop to say a word to him. She finally reached the front of the crowd and froze, staring ahead at the morbid sight before her.

About sixteen people from the land of snow were standing around, talking to some jounin and chunnin. She herd Shikamaru stifle a gasp as he walked up beside her. She also herd Yuki shuffle in beside her and peer out at the crowd curiously. Temari spotted one of the jounin lifting up the tar to examine about six mangled and bloody bodies. A lump formed in her throat, and then she noticed Yuki looking over there. "Don't look Yuki," She murmured, turning the girl's head away.

Temari glanced at Shikamaru who nodded and walked over to Baki to speak with him. Temari stayed beside Yuki, making sure that the girl didn't look toward the bodies. She only looked up when a snow lander walked up to her, an injury on his arm, his face exhausted.

"Jounin-san...some of the older shinobi told me to come speak to you..." He said quietly, staring at her with pain in his dark eyes.

"Call me Temari," She frowned, "What happened?"

"Our village was attacked," He said in an exhausted voice, "Half of us were killed, and we decided to come here, hoping we could some help..." His legs began to shake slightly.

"Calm down," Temari said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder, "You'll get help here...don't worry." She glanced at Yuki as she turned her head. Now Temari noticed that Gaara was making his way through the crowd, which parted quickly to let him through. Everyone began to murmur as the Kazekage approached the group.

"Temari...what's happening?" He asked, stopping beside her.

"Can't you tell?" She murmured, giving him a look then glancing at Yuki.

He understood her silent gesture and walked of towards the people from the land of snow. Temari watched him for a moment before looking back at Yuki, who had a slightly confused and concerned expression on her tiny face. "It's alright, Yuki," She told her, placing her hand on her head.

Yuki looked up at her, frowning, "No...no, Yuki has a bad feeling..."

Temari opened her mouth but was interrupted by a hiss from Gaara. She looked around to see her younger brother staring at her from where he was standing, talking to a villager. He motioned for her, his pale green eyes narrowed. Temari paused and looked down at Yuki, "Stay here." She turned and hurried towards Gaara.

"What is it?" She whispered.

He frowned, hesitating slightly, "Temari...I..." He looked over her shoulder at Yuki, "The village that attacked really was Yuki's village," He told her quietly.

"What?" Temari made a face. She turned and ried to walk back towards Yuki but Gaara grabbed her arm.

"Temari, just listen to me," He leaned forward until he was right beside her, "Kurohime was..."

Yuki stood back bu the crowd, watching the Kazekage whisper into Temari's ear. She bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling and quickly brushed her eyes to keep the tears from swelling up. She noticed Temari yank her arm away from Gaara and snarl something at him. She was confused at how the Kazekage reacted. He looked back at her, then Temari, before muttering something. Temari made a shocked face and looked at Yuki as well.

She watched the two siblings stare at her for a moment, feeling as though she was shrinking under their intense green eyes. She shivered and looked away from them.

Temari shook her head and glared at Gaara, "No...I couldn't..."

"Temari, just..." Gaara frowned and walked away from her. He walked up to one of the carts that carried the bodies and lifted the tarp slightly, "Temari, look."

She walked forward hesitantly and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Kurohime's once beautiful face was stained with blood. Her eyes were wide open and her jaws were parted into a scream. Her entire body was covered with gashes and cuts, blood staining her up and down.

Temari looked away, feeling like she was going to be sick. As she looked around, she saw Shikamaru kneel down and whisper something into the girl's ear. She closed her eyes tightly as a strangled cry came from the young girl.

She tried to ignore the sound of Yuki's feet rushing toward them. She could hear every sob that escaped her chest. And every sound was like a dagger to her heart.

She opened her eyes as the sound of all around her came flooding back to her ears.

Yuki had frozen in front of her mother's body, her teal eyes wide with horror. "M-m...mommy?" The tears fell like rain from her large eyes and she had begun to tremble all over. "Mommy...m-mommy, wake up!" She let out a loud sob and fell onto her knees. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Temari bit her lip and forced herself to look away, gripping her shoulders as she began to shake all over. Yuki's sobbing filled her ears, and she had noticed that the entire crowd had fallen silent.

Suddenly, a memory came back to her. A few weeks ago, Yuki had had a bad dream, hadn't she? What was it she had said...?

_"I...I...S-saw my m-mommy...S-she...was covered in b-blood, and d-dead..."_

Temari stifled a gasp and looked back around at Yuki, her eyes wide.

Gaara glanced at her, frowning, "Temari..." He said in a hoarse voice.

He needn't say anymore.

Temari rushed forward, dropped to her knees, and wrapped her arms around Yuki, holding her close. Yuki continued to sob violently, clinging to Temari as though her life depended on it. Temari clung to Yuki as well. She didn't want to let her go. Don't cry...She thought miserably, Don't cry...please...don't be sad...

She barely noticed Shikamaru walk up, kneel down, and embrace the two of them.

Gaara stared at the three of them for a moment, his green eyes misty. He sighed and knelt down beside his sister, Shikamaru, and Yuki. "Yuki," He said gently, "Yuki, please look at me..."

Yuki hiccuped a few times before peeking over Temari's arm at the redhead.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, "I'm sorry for your loss, but you can't cry over it forever..." He glanced at Temari, "My sister and Shikamaru care about you, Yuki. I'm sure, if you want to, and if you ask them nicely, they'll let you stay with them."

"Of course we will! She doesn't even need to ask!" Temari said in a shaky voice, "I'm going to protect Yuki! S-she's not going to cry anymore!"

Yuki blinked and looked up at the normally fierce Shinobi, "Temari-san..."

"Do...do you want to stay with us?" She murmured.

"We'd love to have you," Shikamaru told her kindly.

Yuki stared at them both, before giving them a tearful smile, "Yuki would like that!"

Temari smiled and tried to hold in a relived laugh. She leaned forward and hugged the little girl close to her, her eyes shut tightly. She's protect Yuki. I promise Kurohime-san...I'll protect this little angle with my life...

* * *

_Nariko stared down at the flowers that she had picked and that were now in her tiny hands. She looked around for a moment, wondering if she should really do this. She knew that he was supposed to stay away from him, but she couldn't help it. Sora-nii had encouraged her to go, so if he said it was okay, then it had to be okay, right?_

_She smiled and held the flowers tighter. With a light giggled, she turned and hurried of towards the manor. If he was there, and father wasn't, then maybe he would accept the flowers! She hoped he did. She just wanted his acceptance after all. Was that so much to ask?_

_S__he paused as she arrived at the manor and peeked around the corner. There he was. Her elder brother Rei had just turned ten...she was five now...Rei was practicing with his sword, his already shoulder length black hair tied into a ponytail. She smiled nervously as she watched him, excitement pouring into her chest. Someday, she would be as good with a sword as he was! But for now...She looked down at the flowers in her hands. _

_Taking a deep breath, she hid the flowers behind her back. "Um...N-Nii-sama?"_

_Rei glanced up, his eyebrows raised, "Nariko..." He frowned and turned to face her, holding the sword loosly at his side, "What do you want? Shouldn't you be in calligraphy lessons?"_

_"We quite early," She explained, "And I, uh...I wanted to give you something...Nii-sama..."_

_"...What?"_

_Nariko sighed and held out the flowers, "I picked these for you, Nii-sama!" She said with a bright smile. _

_Rei stared at her, his eyes narrowing slowly. He raised his sword and with one lashing movement, chopped the flowers in half. The pettles landed at his feet. He ignored the shocked and hurt look on his sister's face, "Don't do such stupid things," He said coldly, "You're such a weakling..." He turned and walked of, placing his sword back in its sheath. _

_Naruto just stood there, shocked, tears slipping down her cheeks. _

* * *

"Nariko, are you alright?"

She blinked and looked around in surprise as Arai waved his hand in front of her face. "Oh yes, I'm fine!" She told him, smiling gently, "I was just remembering something is all..." The two of them sat at a ramen stand together. Arai had decided to treat her to ramen...and she was enjoying herself so much.

"Remembering what?" He inquired, slurping up some more ramen. He fell silent as a pained expression drew itself across her features. He frowned slightly, "Bad ones?"

"Mm...mostly about how cold Nii-sama was once..." She shrugged.

"Why is he so mean to you?"

"I don 't know. He's been like that as long as I can remember..." She placed her elbow on the counter and rested her chin on her fist, "I don't think I've ever seen him show any other emotion besides cold impassiveness..."

Arai sighed and took a drink of water, "I don't know Nariko...that guy doesn't act anything like a big brother should..."

"I know, but I can't change the fact that he's my brother and I...I love him, even if he hates me." She brushed her ebony bangs from her dark eyes and looked at Arai smiling slightly.

He blushed furiously.

"But being with you helps, Arai-kun!" She said with a kindly smile, "I've been a lot happier now that I have you as a friend!"

He paused, and then smiled at her, "And I'm glad to be your friend, Nariko..."

They stared at each other for a moment, both with expressions of faint curiosity on their faces. Suddenly, both turned red in the face and looked away quickly.

Nariko smiled and glanced over her shoulder at him. Yes...she was very happy...

* * *

**I TOLD YOU IT WAS DEPRESSING!! GOD DAMNIT I STARTED CRYING WRITING THIS ONE!! Poor, poor little Aki-chan!! -Feels so bad for her- Why did I kill her mother!? But Temari's there...is anyone interested that Temari's thinking about how a real mother feels? She's become really maternal in my stories, but she still kicks ass!! :D!! I also like it that she's growing closer to Rei and sees him as a friend. But who knows that the hell that guy thinks...even I can't read him, and I created him!! Dawwww, poor Nariko. Rei you big jerkwad!! Don't be such a butt-face!! -Puffy cheeks- ...-sighs- well, that's all for tonight. G-g-g-g-g-goodbye folks!!**

**Pig dude from loony toones- H-h-hey t-t-thats my line!!**

**...MEEP MEEP!! -runs away suuuuuuuuper fast-**


	70. I'll deffend you!

**PLEASE READ!!GET YOUR POLLS READY!! I'M TAKING NOMINATIONS FOR A MOST POPULAR OC CHART!! You see, I'm making a comic hosted by Paku and Sasuke, and I want them to list the most popular characters. I want to see who the top five most popular characters are, and who the least popular ones are! I would really appreciate it if on your reviews you'd say who your favorite character is, and then he or she will get a point! Thank you very much! I love you all! And on my DA account, there's a short comic up about Paku and Sasuke. it is extremly funny, and contains mega Gaara torture. kakeru, Temari, and (angel)Itachi are in it as well, so please check it out!...I don't know what else to talk about...hm...FOR PORN!! -runs away-  
**

* * *

"...Temari?"

She looked up at Rei in surprise. That was the first time he had called her by her name since she had started watching over him. She was sitting in her normal chair beside his hospital bed reading over some reports that Shikamaru had given her from his latest mission. It had been two days since the snow ninja had come, and things seemed to be quieting down. Everyone seemed calmer and looking forwards to the new years festival which was only a few months away. Even Gaara seemed more relaxed. She had seen him out the other day with Hinata, looking happier then he had in a long time. That made her glad...Even Yuki seemed to be perking up a bit.

"What is it?" She asked, green eyes tracing over Rei's blank expression, "What's the matter?"

"...What was all that commotion a few days ago?" He murmured, sitting up slightly, "I couldn't tell what was going on..." Many things were circling his mind. Had it been sound ninja? Sora?...Kabuto?

"Some people from the land of snow came. Their village got attacked," Temari answered with a tad less of her usual spark to her voice, "A bunch of people had been killed, and this little girl that me and my fiance are taking care of...her mom was killed. It was hard..." She fell silent.

Rei didn't question her on it anymore. She seemed like she was in pain, but he couldn't tell why.

"Hey, maybe you'll be all better by the time the festival comes!" Temari said, suddenly perking up, "it's going to be awesome! Our new years festivals are always better then the ones in Konoha because it's never cold here!" She smiled playfully, "It'll be so fun this year!"

He stared at her for a moment, "not going." He answered dully.

"What!? Why?"

He paused, staring at his hands, deep in thought, "You want to protect your little brothers, right? The Kazekage and that Kankuro fellow?"

She blinked, confused by the sudden change of topic, "Uh...yes?"

"...You want to protect them from getting hurt, even if it means hurting them in the process?" He glanced at her, the question dancing in his violet eyes, "Do you?"

"Well...you make it sound so complicated..." She thought for a moment, "You see...I DO want to protect my younger brothers. Being a big brother or sister means protecting your little siblings, and sometimes you do have to go against them to make sure they're safe and happy, but you always want to have their best interest at heart. You don't want to hurt them to much, or you'll get drawn away from each other..." She frowned, "Um...am I even making any sense right now?"

Rei couldn't hold in a small chuckle, "No, you're not."

"Holy Kami, you laughed!" she gasped, beaming, "Yes! I'm getting through to you!"

He frowned again at once.

Temari giggled, smirking at him, "See? You're not that bad of a kid." She reached forward and affectionetly ruffled his long black hair.

Rei was so shocked by this friendly sine of affection that his hands immediatley flew to his head, and he couldn't hold back on giving her an indignant glare.

She just laughed.

They both looked around as the door clicked and was pushed open. Gaara walked in, looking as though he was dreading whatever he was about to face. he had a few documents under his arm and his green eyes flickered with hate as they passed over Rei, "Temari..."

"Gaara, you finally made it!" She got to her feet and walked over to her brother, "Rei and I were just talking about you and Kankuro," She placed a hand on his head, "Isn't that wonderful, little bro?"

The redhead stayed silent, staring at Rei, his face blank. Rei stared back with an equally impassive expression.

Temari felt the electricity flickering through the air like a lightning storm. She sighed and stepped in between them, "Gaara...is there a reason you came down? If not, you can leave now."

"You sure are taking up a bold streak," He growled, looking at her, "Speaking to your leader like that."

"Brother first, leader second," She told him, twirling her finger.

He sighed and shook his head at her, "I figured that I couldn't put it of forever. I came to find out exactly why this sound ninja attacked me and Michiru. He's Kabuto's son...I want to gain as much information from him as possible," he looked back at Temari, "That Nariko girl wouldn't tell me anything. Arai wouldn't even let me get close to her, with Michiru's help." He frowned slightly.

"I'm not telling you anything," Rei whispered, looking out of the window.

"While you are in my village, you will!" Gaara hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Gaara!" Temari's voice was firm as she faced her brother, "Leave him alone! He'll talk when he's ready!"

"You're sticking up for him!?"

"You're being cruel!"

"He's a spawn of Kabuto's evil, Temari!" Gaara snapped, eyes made of cold fire, "He contains vital information that could help us end this war, or are you blinded by your affection for those less fortunate then yourself!?"

"That has nothing to do with it!" She practically shrieked, "you're depicting him as an evil person, just like Kabuto! People's personalities don't matter on their heritage, Gaara! You should know that by now! Stop forcing a guilt onto Rei's shoulders that he doesn't deserve! If you've learned anything over the years, you should of learned to get to know someone before you jump to conclusions about them! Just because Kabuto is a danger even greater then Orochimaru, it doesn't mean that Rei is!" she ended her lecture in a shout before glaring defiantly down at the Kazekage, who was to shocked to speak.

She turned and grabbed her bag from beside Rei's bed, "I'll be back later," she told him. She gave Gaara one last glare before hurrying out of the hospital, all of her rage still boiling up inside of her heart.

Gaara stood there silently, staring after his elder sister. He glanced at Rei who looked equally shocked at Temari's outburst, "What does she see in you?" He whispered. he turned and hurried out after Temari.

Rei sat in silence, watching the spot where the two siblings had just been standing, "I don't know..." he said in barely a whisper, "I just don't know..."

* * *

Sasuke paused and looked around the corner, his eyebrows raised. He could of sworn that he had just seen Paku walking by. He stared at the spot before he saw the familiar copper hair again. A second glance told him that it was Midori, not Paku. He sighed and watched her for a moment. Finally, after plucking up his courage, he ran up to her, "Midori!" he called.

She turned, her green eyes bright. She blinked as she saw who it was, "Oh...Sasuke, wasn't it? What do you want?" She crossed her arms as he stopped in front of her, "Did you finally forget about my sister and come to me," She brushed her hair over her shoulder, smirking.

"Hell no," he told her stiffly.

She frowned, "then what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something about Paku," He panted, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Why me? Kakeru-nii knows more about her then I do," She shrugged, "I may be her blood elder sibling, but I hate her and she hates me. We don't know anything about each other really. If you want to know things, talk to Kakeru."

"But you seem such an expert when it comes to the opposite sex," he tried his way at simple flattery, "I thought you could give me some advice."

She raised her eyebrows, "oooh?"

He nodded quickly.

She laughed and placed her finger under his chin, "Flattery doesn't work on a bitch like me," She said cooly.

"So you openly admit that your a bitch? Good. Then I don't have to feel bad about thinking that."

Her eyes widened. She threw back her head and laughed, "Wow, you've got guts kid! No wonder my sister likes you! She always seemed like the person who'd like someone who can stand up to that attitude of hers."

"So you'll help me?" He asked brightly.

"No," She smirked at his disappointed look, "But I can say one thing, Uchiha-kun..." For the first time since he had met her, she gave him a true, warm smile, "If you marry Paku, I know that she'll be well taken care of." She turned and walked of, raising a hand in farewell, "later!"

Sasuke stood there in confusion. He frowned and let out a frustrated yell, "AGH! WOMEN!" He turned around and slammed right into Hinata.

"OW!" The violet haired ninja fall backwards into the sand, sneezing.

"Hinata...sorry," he held out his hand to help her up, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She accepted his hand and he helped her back to her feet.

"It's alright, S-Sasuke-kun," she brushed herself of, blushing at her clumsiness, "But...I-I saw you talking t-to Midori-san and thought I-I'd come make sure that everything is alright."

"Everything's fine," He told her quietly.

"...Were you asking her about Paku-chan?"

"Eh...!?"

"Midori-san really cares about Paku-chan you know..." Hinata murmured, rubbing her chin gently, "she doesn't act like it to please her mother, but she really cares about her. I mean...she is her big sister after all. How can she not care about her?" She stared at Sasuke, "Did you know that?"

He shook his head, "I thought they hated each other?"

"Paku-chan thinks that also," She shrugged, "Midori-san actually was the one who helped Paku-chan get her own place, in secret of course. Gaara promised not to tell, because Akagane-san would get angry."

"But that's a shitty reason for her to pretend she hates her little sister!" Sasuke snapped, frowning.

"..." Hinata looked up at him, "Was you elder brother's reason...shitty, as well?"

Sasuke stared at her, his eyes wide.

Hinata frowned for a quarter of a second before turning her back on him, "Sasuke-kun...Paku-chan is very pretty. You might want to get her before some other man ties to. I herd some of the ANBU talking about how they planned to ask her out the other day. Keju-kun..."

Sasuke felt his whole body freeze.

"So, I'll see you la-" Hinata began, but Sasuke had already dashed of to who knows where. She smiled slightly, feeling very triumphant.

"I didn't know you were so manipulative, Hinata-san," Amagumo gasped, walking out of the shadows holding a giggling Aki in his arms. "Did you learn that on your own, or did Sabaku-san teach you?"

"Half and half," She said simply, "Come on. We have work to do." She smiled and leaped of.

Amagumo sighed and followed her, Aki laughing in his arm.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, I'm sorry! It is my bed time and I needed to finish it up! Who knew that Temari could get so protective over Kabuto's son...and OMFG REI LAUGHED!? 0.o...I mean, I'm the one who wrote it and even I can't believe it! can you!? Gheez Gaara...your pissing everyone of lately, aren't you? Stop being such a bitch!!...Midori caring about Paku and Hinata being manipulative!? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD!! Everything it turning upside down goddamnit!! Why can't I just come up with non crazy Ideas? I'll tell you why...BECAUSE THEN THE STORY WOULD BE BORING!!**

**-Ahem-...Anyway, at the high demand of some Sasupaku fans, the next chapter will be a Sasupaku side story titled, "Moonlight butterflies" yeah...I came up with that title when I was half asleep to sorry if it sucks. Anyways...GOODNIGHT!! AND PLEASE VOTE FOR THE MOST POPULAR OC'S!!**


	71. Moonlight butterflies

**SO FAR MICHIRU IS IN THE LEAD WITH 2 VOTES!! FOLLOWED BY YUKI, PAKU, HIRAKU, AND REI!! ALL WITH 1!!Ok...so those are the scores for the popularity contest right now. keep on voting! Did I mention you can vote five times? If you've already voted once, you have four more votes. YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! No updating tomorrow because I'm going to a slumber party, but more updates should be up by either sunday or monday. THREE DAY WEEKEND, FTW!! I was singing "frigin atheist cocksuckers!!" Damn Hidan!! Did he say that in the manga? I new he was a potty mouth but gheez!! Omg Shino and Hinata are gonna be in the new movie!! Wtf Sky ninja...? Was Orochimaru holding a remote? Kabuto!? SASUKE!? DAMN YOU SASUKE PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON, YOU MAN WHORE!!**

**-gets chased by paku-**

**Anyway, go on to reading the first side story, "Moonlight butterflies"**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Sasuke!" Itachi smiled as he passed the present to his little brother. They were sitting at the kitchen table with their mother, Mikoto, and their father, Fugaku. It was Sasuke's sixth birthday. The little ebony haired boy had been more then excited when Itachi had come home and they were finally able to celebrate his turning a year older.

"Thank you, Nii-san!" Sasuke opened the box to find a brand new scarf. It was poorly made. He raised his eyebrows and looked up at his elder brother.

Itachi blushed and scratched his nose, "In the academy we had to make an article of clothing...and, I'm not very good at sewing. If you don't like it..."

"Are you nuts? I love it!" Sasuke pulled it out and wrapped it immedietly around his neck.

"It's big on you," Mikoto said with a giggle. She smiled warmly at both of her sons, "That was very sweet of you Itachi. Sasuke, say thank you."

"Thank you!"

"Well, I guess that wraps this up, doesn't it?" Said Fugaku gruffly, getting to his feet. "I need to get back to the headquarters to look at some reports that just came in," he glanced at Sasuke, "Happy birthday, Sasuke." he looked at Itachi, "You keep on studying, you hear me? Don't take up knitting."

"I don't plan on it, father," Itachi said with a small smile, "I'm not very good, as you can tell."

Fugaku stared at him for a moment before exiting the house.

Sasuke frowned and looked down at his hands.

A few hours later, Sasuke found himself sitting outside on the deck with Itachi. The two of them were talking quietly becuase they weren't supposed to be out this late. The moon had risen, illuminating the village in a milky glow. Their parents had already gone to bed, leaving the night for them and them alone.

"And they say that if you look real close," Itachi continued, holding a small pendulum to Sasuke's curious face, "you'll see a ghost of the past!"

Sasuke stared intently at the pendulum, his eyes narrowed.

Itachi smirked, "Boo!"

"GAH!"

Itachi almost fell over laughing.

"That was mean, nii-san!" Sasuke whispered, sitting back up, frowning, "That really scared me! What if you had given me a heart attack? Bet you'd feel guilty for killing your only little brother, huh?"

"Don't joke like that, silly," Itachi murmured, placing his hand on his head, "Even if I turned into an insane maniac, I'd never be able to kill you."

Sasuke laughed, not noticing the seriousness of his brother's tone.

The two brothers talked for awhile in the light of the moon. They took of their shoes and cooled their feet in the small pond under the deck. Itachi explained to Sasuke what would be happening once he got into the academy. Sasuke replied with bright, interested eyes.

They loved to spend time together like this, but they rarely got to do so now that Itachi was in the academy and was advancing his training. The night was really the only time they got to spend time with each other.

"Hey..." Itachi blinked as a pale green moth landed on his knee. "It's a lunar moth! Those are rare this time of year."

"Lunar moth?" Sasuke stared at it, "I've always called them moonlight butterflies."

"That's a creative name," Itachi nodded slowly, "And I kind of like it better then Lunar moth. You know, there's a legend that says if you view a pack of Lunar moths flying by while standing beside the one you love, you and she will be together forever." he smiled slightly.

"Really?" Asked Sasuke, looking up. When Itachi nodded, he smiled brightly, "When I fall in love then...I'm going to look at some lunar moths will the girl I love. I hope she likes it..."

"I'm sure she will, Sasuke," Itachi said cooley, "what girl in her right mind could resist you?" Sasuke giggled as Itachi ruffled his hair. They both leaned back and watched the moths flying about, both feeling peaceful, like nothing in the world was wrong...

Sasuke was silent for a moment before looking up at his calm, loving big brother. He knew that he would always have Itachi. he smiled slightly and leaned against his brother's arm, "...Nii-san?"

"Mm?"

"Promise me that, always, no matter how far away we are from each other, you'll always love me, and be there to protect me." He looked at him, "Please?"

Itachi stared at him for a moment before smiling, "Of course."

A year later, the Uchiha clan was murdered by Itachi.

Sasuke stood outside the hospital, the tears falling from his cheeks mixing with the drizzling rain. he stared of into the distance, eyes blank and cold. "Nii-san..." he whispered, "Did you make all of that up...to fool me? Love isn't real, is it?" he sobbed, "If I watch Lunar moths with the one I love...nothing will happen, will it!?" He covered his eyes and fell to his knees, tears slipping more rapidly from his dark eyes. "N-Nii-san...y-you liar..."

He looked up to see a Lunar moth fluttering by, it's wings being pelted by rain. It floated to the ground and sat there feebly, trying to get back into the air.

Sasuke simply stared at it, "if a moth's wings are broken, can it ever fly again?" he looked at the sky, "Nii-san, can broken hearts be mended only by love?" he frowned and looked back at the moth, "No...that's stupid." He got to his feet and glared at the moth. "Wings that are broken can never flap again." He raised his foot and crushed the moth.

"Never again..." He whispered.

* * *

"Hurry up, Sasuke, Kakeru!" Paku waited for her teammates at the top of the sand dune, arms crossed over her chest. "i swear, you two need to get in shape or else we'll never get missions done!" She smirked as they finally reached the top to stand beside her, "You okay?"

"S-shut up..." hissed Sasuke, brushing his hair out of his face.

Kakeru moaned and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder, "ooooooh shit I'm tired..."

"Let's keep going, boys!"

"Argh..."

They walked through the desert a bit longer until they came to a nice oasis. The trees were lush and green and the water sparkled in the evening sunlight. Paku threw down her bag, looking behind her as Sasuke and Kakeru plopped to the ground, completely exhausted. "We'll make camp here!" She announced, placing her hands on her hips and laughing out loud, "How does that sound you two!"

Their mumbled reply came.

"Good!"

They set up camp for the night. Kakeru went to find some food, Paku put up the tents while Sasuke built the fire. The sun was being swallowed by the sun and it was almost night. It was cooling down considerably, meaning that they would really need this fire.

"It's going to be a nice night," Paku observed, looking at the dimming sky above, "I think there's going to be a full moon also." She glanced at Sasuke to see that he had the fire roaring by now.

"Good one," She complimented, finishing up the last tent and walking over to him.

"It's easy with my fire techniques," He told her, taking of his headband and whipping the sweat from his forehead.

"Uh-hunh...show of."

He smirked.

She punched him gently in the arm, "Gheez, you're terrible Sasuke." She stuck her tongue out at him and then looked up as kakeru came back with some fruit.

Sasuke watched them both for a moment, eyes mainly focusing on Paku. He smiled slightly. She looked beautiful in the light of the fire and setting her sun. Her hair glowed like gold and her eyes looked like cold ice against the hot desert. He quickly smacked himself as he felt his cheeks grow warm.

"Sasuke? You okay?" Kakeru asked, spotting him smacking himself.

"Um...bug?" Sasuke answered, shrugging.

Kakeru and Paku looked at each other but shrugged.

They ate their dinner in silent while the sun vanished from their sight. The moon was incredibly bright tonight, illuminating the entire desert. Once they finished eating, they all laid down beside each other, staring up at the stars. They talked quietly, pointing out constellations in the night sky. Sasuke actually enjoyed spending time with his new Sunagakure teammates. The upsetting thing however, was that one day soon he'd have to leave them. He didn't want to leave them... especially Paku.

"There's the big dipper," Paku pointed out, tracing the design in the sky with her finger, "i used to stare at the sky all the time like this when I was little."

"I used to also, with Itachi," Sasuke murmured.

They both looked at him, frowning slightly.

"It was fun. After he joined the academy, it was really the only time we got to spend together," he laughed slightly, "We'd play hide and seek in the darkness, and sometimes he would tell me scary stories, while sometimes we would just camp out in the garden of our home..."

"He sounds like he was a nice man," Paku said quietly.

"..."

"I go sleepy now, kay...goodnight!" Kakeru got to his feet, "you two can talk about stars all night for as much as I care...Later!" He snickered and hurried of towards his own tent.

"Sadly, my big brother is a dult," Paku said with a snort.

They both laughed.

"The stars really are beautiful..." Paku blinked and tugged on Sasuke's arm, "hey, look! It's a lunar moth!"

He followed her eyes to see the bright green moth fluttering across the light of the moon, casting a shadow down on the two of them. "Oh...it's so cool..." Paku whispered, her blue eyes wide, "I've never seen one...before..." She yawned, "It's so cool..." She blinked sleepily.

Sasuke fell silent for a moment. "Are you..tired?" he asked her, staring at the moth.

"No..." despite this, she closed her eyes and soon her breathing slowed to a gentle state. Sasuke looked at her and could tell that she had fallen asleep.

He recalled, many years ago, Itachi telling him something about the woman you love...and Lunar moths. He looked up to see that the moth had fluttered down and landed on Paku's cheek. The moth seemed to drink in the moonlight, causing itself and Paku to look even more beautiful.

He gulped and looked back at the sky, frowning.

"Nii-san..." He whispered, "can wings be healed, to fly again?" he glanced back at Paku and the moth, "Maybe I was wrong...Maybe wings can heal." he sat up and stared down at Paku. He gently brushed her hair form her face, startling the moth and causing it to fly into the air once more. "Maybe...wings can be healed?"

He leaned over Paku and leaned forward until his face was only an inch from hers. He stared at her peaceful, sleeping face and felt his cheeks burn. He leaned in slightly until his lips were so close to hers, that he could feel her sweet breath.

He looked at her for a moment. Finally, he sighed and lifted his head away from her lips. Instead, he leaned to her cheek and kissed it gently. She murmured something in her sleep and rolled over, smiling slightly.

Sasuke sat up, blinking. He touched his lips and couldn't help but smile. So...if you and the one you love watch a lunar moth together, it means that you'll be with each other, always? He stared up at the sky, wondering, wishing...that it was true.

But was it true?

He didn't know. Only time would tell. But for now he was happy with how things were. As long as he was close to Paku, as long as he saw her beautiful face and herd her sweet voice, he'd be happy. Until the day when he departed this world and lost her face forever, only until then...

His wings would continue to heal.

* * *

**Aahhhhhh, sweet, kawaii fluffiness. Hahaa, but I had you sasupaku fans on the edge of your seats, huh? please don't kill me just because he didn't kiss her on the lips! Please! Hidan's funny in the anime...he's like a little kid saying, "Are we there yet?" And I think the guy who's voice acting him is doing an awesome job. kakuzu also. I think next to Itachi and Kisame, Hidan is my favorite character from the Akatsuki. It;'s funny that he's so wicked religious, yet he cusses like a sailor and kills people like mad. Well, I guess that's what Jashin-sama demands, huh? Anyway, next chapter will be soon...I think, and keep voting for the most popular charatcer! Till next time!  
**


	72. Love and hate

**I AM TYPING REALLY FAST SO SOOOOOO SORRY IF THERE ARE A FEW MISSPELLED WORDS!! i gotta leave for the slumber party soon and I wanted to update to bad! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it falls a little short, but well, you know. I think some of you might cry in this chapter...if you like Rei and Nariko. And god, I hate Kabuto so much!! Thank you all for continuing to vote though! Voting will be over at chapter 75, so vote while you still can! I am trying to type fast and fill in space at the same time...um...um...um...  
**

* * *

Rei stared at Temari as she told him about the time Gaara was kidnapped by Akatsuki. As she had promised, she had returned the next day, though she was still mad at her brother. She didn't act mad around him though. She acted as nice as possible. he was actually interested in this story of hers, and how hard so many people worked to save one person. He wondered if he would ever be able to do something like that. He had asked her earlier if she had talked to Gaara. She had said no, but had also said that she was going to let it lie for awhile, to let Gaara himself calm down. From what she had told him, Gaara had a very bad temper, so this was kind of normal.

"And everyone in the village still honors Chiyo-baa-sama." Temari finished, folding her hands onto her lap. "Especially Gaara and Sakura." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, "Thinking back on it now makes me think about all we've been through these past years..." She looked at Rei, "And your father didn't make it easy...But I'm not blaming you."

He frowned at her for a moment.

The two of them looked up as the door opened. They were both expecting Gaara, but instead, Michiru walked in, looking slightly nervous.

"Michiru?" Temari frowned at her nephew, "What are you doing here?"

"I...um...c-came to talk to Rei-san..." The redhead said nervously, looking at his feet, "I didn't know you'd be here, Temari-san..." He murmured.

"Oh no...it's fine," Temari got to her feet and smiled at him, "If you want to talk to him alone, I'll step out for a moment." She noticed the look that Rei gave her, "Oh please Rei, Michiru doesn't bite. He has Hinata's sweet side."

Michiru blushed.

Temari placed a hand on Michiru's head. She turned and walked towards the door, shutting it behind her as she left.

Michiru stood there, completely silent. Rei was looking of into the opposite direction, his violet eyes narrowed slightly. "So..." He walked over and sat down in the chair where Temari had been sitting, "Um..."

"If you came here to stutter you can leave and ask Temari to come back," Rei growled.

"I...I didn't come here to stutter..." Michiru snapped, narrowing his own eyes into a Gaara like glare, "I wanted to find out why you're so mean to Nariko-san!"

Rei fell silent, still looking out of the window.

"She tries to gain your respect," Michiru told him, "She's been telling us all kinds of stuff, and she seems to really look up to you! Why do you treat her like she's worthless?"

"Because to me...she is," Rei whispered.

"What!?"

"Someone like you wouldn't understand..."

"Try me."

Rei glanced at him. He narrowed his eyes, "You're acting so bold, trying to understand. You wouldn't even if I did explain it to you. You just keep living your pathetic, perfect little like with your mommy and daddy." There was a snide tone to his cold voice.

"My life is anything but perfect. For twelve years I thought I was an orphan," He stared back at Rei, eyes equally cold," Try me," he repeated firmly.

Rei looked at him for a moment before looking away, "Nariko means nothing to me because she is weak. She is easily pulled from her duty by her pity for others lesser then herself. She looses to easily and is the worst shinobi in all of the village."

"Is that a reason to hate your little sister?" Michiru questioned, frowning slightly, "If my new baby sister grew up to be the worst shinobi of all, I'd still love her!"

"You still don't understand..." Rei closed his eyes and began his story. "My mother's name was Natsumi. She was originally a maid for my father and Orochimaru-sama. She watched my father everyday, seeing his how lonely he was, and praying that one day he would notice how much she loved him. Finally, the admitted her love to him. Orochimaru-sama didn't object to them wanting to be together, but he did warn Kabuto that relationships in...in his kind of business were hard to keep. Kabuto didn't care, neither did my mother. They loved each other to much. They got married, and then had me. It was like a story book, or play that was being acted out before my very eyes. Until..."

Michiru stared at him, "Until what?"

"Until Orochimaru-sama was killed, and my father absorbed part of his physical and mental powers. Ever since then his sanity had been unstable, which scared my mother. I was to young at the time to realize that anything was going on...I didn't notice the change in my father. I was to absorbed in my storybook life with my mother and best friend..." he paused, thinking about Sora, "Until we found out that my mother was pregnant again. I was so happy. I was going to have a little sister to look after and take care of. I was five at the time...But when Nariko was born..." he closed his eyes as the memories washed over him.

* * *

_"Okaasan?" Rei stared down at his mother, who looked exhausted. Her long, ebony hair was dull and her eyes were foggy. her chest barely moved, and her breath came out in wheezes and gasps. One of the hand maids stood behind Rei and Natsumi, holding a small, crying bundle. Rei had barely taken notice of his new baby sister. He was to worried about his mother. _

_"Okaasan," he repeated, "Are you alright?"_

_"Rei..." Natsumi wheezed, staring at him blindly, "Please...promise me that you'll be a good boy for your father?"_

_"You know I'll always be a good boy," Rei said, smiling brightly, "And I'll protect you and Nariko forever!"_

_"You can't...make a promise to protect someone...if you can't keep it," she whispered, turning her head slightly. She lifted her hand and touched his cheek gently, "You can't protect me where I am going, Rei..."_

_"W-what are you talking about?"_

_"I'm going to die, Rei."_

_N-no you're not!" he argued, clasping her hand tightly, never wanting to let go, "Okaasan, you're going to stay here, and along with otousan, we're going to raise Nariko! She's going to be the best ninja ever, I promise you! And you'll be there the entire time! beside her and me!"_

_"I'm sorry, beloved son...I won't be able to..." The light in her dull eyes flickered before going out again. She looked weakly up at her only son, "Rei..." She lifted her hand. _

_He clasped it and squeezed it to his chest, "What?" He asked quietly, trying to hold back tears. _

_"P-please...never...never f-follow in your f-father's...footsteps..." Natsumi blinked slowly, "Be a kind m-man Rei...Love and p-protect others...never feel h-hate..."_

_"But I'm a shinobi, Okaasan..." He mumbled, "We're supposed to feel hate. Don't make me make a promise I can't keep, okaasan!"_

_"But you already have...you promised y-you'd p-protect me...that promise will...will never come to light..." Natsumi took a weak breath, "Pointless promises are...are pointless..."_

_She took one last weak breath before closing her dull eyes. Her chest raised, and then fell slowly. She didn't move. _

_Rei stared at her body, his eyes wide, "O-okaasan?" He whispered. Oh god no...this couldn't be happening...Please...please! No, Okaasan!"_

_The door opened, making him look up. _

_Kabuto had walked in with one of the handmaidens behind him. He stepped into the room and noticed Natsumi's body. "So...?" he smirked, "he finally died eh?" he let out a small chuckle before exiting the room, leaving everyone in a shocked silence. _

_The handmaiden that was holding Nariko frowned. She walked over to Rei and held out the bundle to him, "Would you like to hold your little sister, "Rei-sama?" She asked calmly. _

_Rei stared at his new little sister for a moment, until his eyes grew cold, "No..." he hissed, "No...she took Okaasan away from me...I hate her...I HATE HER!" He leaped to his feet and raced out of the room, ignoring the handmaidens calling for him to come back. He left the house and began running through the village blindly. _

_He didn't know where his legs were taking him. He was blinded by the river of tears that were spilling down his cheeks. _

_He ran for what felt like hours until he collapsed onto the grass, sobbing. He had never felt this alone, or lost before. He had always had his mother beside him, to take care him. To pick him up when he fell. She wasn't here to do that anymore. He felt as though the only thing in his life had been stolen away from him. And all because of..._

_"Rei?"_

_He looked up slowly to see Sora running up to him. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, falling to his knees beside his friend, "What are you doing here? I thought your mom was having your new little sibling today?"_

_"S-she's gone..." Rei whispered after hiccuping a few times, "Okaasan i-is gone..."_

_Sora placed a hand over his mouth, "Oh my god..." He stared at the crying Rei for a moment before smiling slightly, "Well, at least you have your new little sister to remember her by, right?"_

_"No...No..." Rei lifted his hand and stared at it. He clenched into a fist and gritted his teeth, "I hate her...I-I hate her...I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" _

_"How can you hate your own little sister?" Sora asked. _

_"Shut up!" Rei clasped his hands over his ears, "Stop acting like you know everything, Sora! You never knew your parents, so how the hell could you understand the pain of loosing one!? Stop acting like you care and understand!"_

_"Rei!" Sora gasped, staring at him, his eyes hurt. _

_"Leave me alone! I hate you!" Rei glared at him, "You always act like you know everything about everyone! Stop trying to be so god damn perfect!"_

_"Stop talking like that! I'm just trying to help you!" Sora retaliated. _

_"Stop trying to help me then!" Rei screamed at him, his eyes swimming with tears, "Go away and leave me alone! I hate you! I hate that thing that's my sister! I hate this whole world!"_

_"Fine! When you're close to death, don't look to me to be beside you!" Sora got to his feet and ran away, tears sparklign in his dark brown eyes._

_Rei sat in the grass alone, tears swimming in his eyes._

* * *

_"STOP!" Rei was held back by the handmaidens as Kabuto threw the last few pictures he had of Natsumi into a fire. "Stop it!" Rei screamed, tears spilling from his eyes. Two year old Nariko was being held by one of the servants, the golden flames dancing in her violet eyes. _

_"This woman...your mother, Natsumi, has been dead for two years," Kabuto looked around at Rei, "It is time you forgot about her." His golden eyes could be seen glowing under the hood he wore over his sow white hair. _

_"No! She's not!" Rei finally broke away from the handmaiden and pulled a stray picture from the fire. _

_Kabuto raised his hand and slapped Rei across the face, "Do not defy me," He hissed as his son fell to the floor, "Give that to me, now."_

_"NO!" Rei hid the picture under his body. _

_Kabuto knelt down and grabbed his son's jet black hair, forcing him to look at him, "Give it to me," He hissed. When Rei only replied with a defiant look, Kabuto released his head and sneered. _

_"So...you feel like turning against me now?" He took a bamboo cane from one of the servants, "I'll teach you to disobey me!"_

* * *

Michiru stared at Rei in shock as the sound ninja finished his story.

Rei was staring at his hands blindly, "I blocked out everyone else. I don't love anyone anymore."

Michiru swallowed. He was now begining to understand what a horrible person Kabuto really was. How could he have done something like that, "I...I'm worry. You're right. I didn't understand, but..." he stared at Rei, "Did you...did you try to block out Nariko-san because you were scared of loosing her?"

Rei froze.

"Maybe you claimed to hate her so that you wouldn't grow close to her, and feel sad if you ever lost her...?" Michiru blinked in surprise at the sight before him.

Rei seemed equally shocked. He lifted his hand and touched his face to find it wet. He noticed that tears were slipping from his eyes and falling onto the bed, "I...I..." He covered his eyes, "I didn't want t-to go through ti a-again...I didn't want t-to loose someone that I love, again!"

Michiru was about to say something when the door opened. He looked around to see Temari walk in, smiling slightly. Nariko stood beside her, her eyes wide and full of tears.

Rei looked up and then quickly looked away, "N-Nariko..."

Nariko took a hesitant step forward. She shook her head and raced forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried, "Nii-sama! Nii-sama! If I had known...then I wouldn't of t-tried to be a bother to you! I...I'm sorry!!"

Rei sat there for a moment before wrapping his arms around Nariko and pulling her closer to him. he didn't say anything. he just buried his face into her black hair and ignored the tears slipping down his cheeks.

He had tried to hate, not love.

But they're the same thing.

* * *

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! i told you some of you might cry while reading this one! I almost cried while typing it! I mean...who would of thought that rei would actually cry, and that he had such a shitty past. Michiru rulz! No wonder he;'s in the lead for the popularity contest!! He can make anyone open u to him in no time! I think that Rei will become a much more popular character from now on. He is in second place, tied with Hiraku and Yuki with 2 votes, but Michi-kun has three!! I gotta go now!! BYYYYY!!  
**


	73. What does he see in you?

**Aaaaah, the party was fun. We were cracking up. We even role played as characters from fruits basket when we went to the park. I was Akito, my best friend was Hatori, and my boyfriend was Shigure. We were running around acting like morons until my boyfriend gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then this kid who must be on a volume before seventeen yelled, "Oh my god, is Shigure gay!?" We just laughed and didn't tell him. -dances for a moment- Um...um...drama is over for a bit okay? I'm having a panic attack at all of the angst. No angst for a bit! We are now starting the land of water lilies arc! Masshiro and the others will be in...I'm trying to hurry it along because I have some awesome ideas I want to get to...go ahead and read then.  
**

* * *

"Gaara-sama!"

The Kazekage looked up to see Matsuri running towards him, looking out of breath. He was standing outside of the Kazekage building with Hinata and Kankuro. They had been lightly discussing this years festival when Gaara's old student had raced up. "What is it, Matsuri?" He asked, blinking in surprise as she stopped in front of him, panting.

"L-leader of the l-land of water lilies..." She huffed, "V-village gate!"

"Land of water lilies?" Gaara murmured, frowning, "I refused their request for an alliance. What are they doing here?" He handed Kankuro the papers he had been holding and walked of towards the village gate.

He had turned down their request for an alliance. Most people would think that Gaara was an idiot, but he had done it for a reason. Until the new leader had taken up position, the land of water lilies had betrayed the land of wind once before. Gaara had been eight years old, and he had herd his father talking about it. He had thought that turning them down would just leave the problem at that, but he was apparently wrong.

"Persistent, aren't they?" he mumbled to himself.

He arrived at the village gate and stopped in his tracks, frowning slightly. He observed the two people that stood before him.

The woman was extremely beautiful. Her hair was the color of snow and fell down to her waist. Her eyes were such a violent shade of green that they put Lee's jumpsuit to shame. The man at her side had hair that bested the blackest night and that was tied into a bun. His eyes were a pale, sandy brown color. Standing at the woman's feet was a small silver fox, who stared at the Kazekage with bright, transfixing golden eyes.

"May I help you?" Gaara asked, stepping towards the two people and the fox, frowning slightly. He crossed his arms and kept his eyes focused on the woman.

"Yes, Gaara-san," the woman smiled, "I am Ginpun Masshiro, leader of the land of water lilies. This is one of my guards, Chairo. This is Gin," She motioned at the fox, "A few weeks ago, I scent you a letter asking to become you and Konoha's ally. You refused."

"I have my reasons," Gaara said calmly, "And I do not know why you would come to my village."

"To speak to you in person about an alliance," Masshiro frowned slightly, "Gaara-san...My village is very small and very weak. We live on the border of the land of sound. We wanted to ally ourselves with a village that would rush to our aid if need be."

"I think you misunderstand the meaning of 'ally'" Gaara said quietly.

Masshiro looked confused.

"Allies are only made to increase a village's strength and popularity. The more allies the village has, the more powerful the nation will seem. That is the only reason that we have alliances," He sighed slowly, "I do not have time to be forming an alliance with a land that once betrayed my own."

"That was very far back in the past, Gaara-san," Masshiro told him gently, "years and years ago."

"..." he fell silent.

"Can we at least talk about an alliance?" Masshiro asked, stepping closer to him, "If after a day or so, you still refuse, then we'll head back to our land," She looked at Chairo, who was frowning.

Gaara frowned. He sighed and gave a small nod. he had been given a second chance before by others. Why can't he be the one to someone a second chance this time? "Very well. We have some open apartments that you can stay in for the time being." He gave her a look, "Just be careful. At the moment, we have two sound ninja within our village."

"What?" Gasped Masshiro, her green eyes wide.

"It's hard to explain." He paused, "I'll have one of my subordinates show you to the apartment..." he looked around for a moment, before spotting..."Amagumo!'

The man looked up in surprise from where he had been talking to a chunnin.

"Come here."

Amagumo finished his conversation quickly before hurrying over to his friend and leader, "What's the matter, Sabaku-san?" he asked.

Gaara started to explain, when a growl came from the fox, Gin.

They all looked around at him to see that the small silver fox had arched his back, golden eyes narrowed. He growled and spat at Amagumo, baring his tiny yet sharp fangs.

"Gin, stop it!" Masshiro instructed, trying to calm the fox.

"Maybe he smells something on this man he doesn't like," Suggested Chairo.

Gaara gave him a small glance before looking back at Amagumo, "Please take them to one of the empty apartments, Amagumo. They are from the land of water lilies and are asking for an alliance with our village."

Amagumo blinked in surprise, "Sabaku-san..."

"Just do it," Gaara murmured, turning to head back to the Kazekage building, but stopped. He placed a hand on Amagumo's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Be careful."

He glanced at him in confusion.

Gaara did not look at him, nor did he bother to explain. He looked up as he spotted Michiru walking towards them with Hiraku. He nodded at the two of them.

Michiru blinked as he saw Masshiro and Chairo. He then spotted the small silver fox, Gin. Gin had stopped growling and was staring at Michiru. His eyes turned a brighter gold.

_"Michiru..."_

He blinked and looked around for a moment. He could of sworn that he had just herd a woman's voice. He looked at Masshiro, "Did...did you say something, Miss?" he asked.

Gaara looked around at him.

Masshiro shook her head.

"Huh..."

Amagumo coughed, "Um...please follow me and I'll show you to where you'll be staying."

* * *

"Nao-kun!"

Nao looked around from what he was doing to see Inoue running up to him. He smiled kindly at the out of breath expression on her face. It seemed as though she had herd that he was going out on a mission with his father. "Hello, Inoue-chan," He said, turning to face her.

"Hi!" She said breathlessly, stopping in front of him, "I...uh...Though I would come say goodbye before you left.

"That's sweet of you," he said with a smile.

She blushed.

"How is your father's arm doing?"

"Oh, he's much better now," Inoue said brightly, "Okaasan has been having a hard time keeping him in bed. He wants to get up and start training again to get back into shape. He doesn't like laying around for to long."

"That's Neji for you," Lee said, walking up to them with a bag over his shoulders.

"Hello, Lee-san," Inoue said with a smile.

"Greetings to you as well, Inoue-chan!" Lee said dramatically, "I am always happy to get to see my best friend's daughter, and my own son's future wife!"

Inoue and Nao both turned red.

"Dad, don't talk stupid like that..." Nao mumbled, blushing.

"But it is true!" Lee cried.

"Yeah yeah..." Nao looked at Inoue, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "Dad can go over the top sometimes...well, you know how he is. He doesn't mean anything by it."

"R-right..." She mumbled, still blushing.

"We need to be going, Nao," Lee said, smiling as he picked up the rest of their things, "I want to get to our destination in two...nay, one day!"

"It takes two in a half days, dad," Nao said in exasperation.

"Where are you two going?" Inoue inquired.

"The Daiymo's place," Nao told her, "For some reason he wanted to talk to shinobi from our village, so Naruto-sama decided to send us," he sighed, "I'll see you when we get back, alright?"

She nodded, "Okay..."

He laughed lightly and flicked her nose, "See yah."

Inoue watched as the two leaped of into the trees, her cheeks red. She clutched her hands together and stared at the spot where Nao had just been standing. "Oh...Nao-kun..."

* * *

Akume sat on a boulder in the training zone and sighed. When she had first met Michiru, she had kissed him. It had been nothing important to her. She had only kissed him to gain information from him to help her village. But as of late, she couldn't get the kind redhead's face out of her head. It was...well...Sure they were from different villages, but Akume had left her home. Michiru was the son of the Kazekage after all...if she had him, she would be held in very high regards. They were completely the same, in lineage at least.

They were different, however, when it came to their personalities. He was so carefree and adventurous. He loves to make friends with people whom were supposed to be his enemy. He was so kind in every way imaginable. She on the other hand, hated meeting new people and just wanted to stay at home. She had had enough adventure for one life time, thank you very much. And yet...Michiru was an entirely new and strange adventure.

She wanted a man that she could settle down and have a peaceful life with. She had at first thought that Michiru could be that man, until she had gotten to know him more. All he did was talk about how he wanted to explore the world and be a shinobi forever...He also, always talked about that wretched girl, Hiraku. She narrowed her eyes angrily. She hated that perfect little blond brat! She had everything that Akume wanted. Kindness, a whole bunch of friends, and Michiru.

She loved Michiru more then anything else in the world, and she wanted him to love her back, instead of some little prick! But she knew that he loved her more...She was all he talked about nowadays. She rubbed her shoulders and sighed sadly. Why didn't he realize how she felt?

With a sigh, she got to her feet and began to walk around, not really paying attention to where she was going. She couldn't deny how much she loved Michiru, but she also couldn't deny how mad he sometimes made her. He never noticed her. He only saw her as a friend. She could tell by the friendly way he talked to her. But when he talked to Hiraku...She shivered with hate for that damn blond.

Why couldn't she ever get anything she wanted? She didn't want to be greedy, but she really never got what she wanted. Her father's love, or the love of the one boy that she felt so close to. He just wanted that Hiraku...

She paused as she herd a familiar voice. She looked up to see that boy, Arai, Michiru's friend. He was saying by to Nariko, Kabuto's daughter. Arai headed in her direction while Nariko hurried of towards the hospital.

"Oh, Akume-san!" He said, spotting the cloud ninja.

"Yeah..." She frowned and walked towards him, "Listen, can I talk to you for a moment?"

He shrugged, "Sure."

They walked over to a bench and sat down together.

"What's up?" Arai asked, crossing his arms and glancing at her, "Does it have something to do with Nariko?" His eyes brightened, "Maybe you wanted to tell me more stuff about her!?"

"I don't want to talk about Nariko-san, moron," She snapped, giving him an angry glare.

He flinched.

"I wanted to ask..." She paused, "How does Michiru feel about that Hiraku girl!?"

"H-huh?"

"How-does-he-feel-about-her!?" She snapped, speling out each syllable.

"Um..." Arai frowned at her, "I'm not really sure. They're close, I know that. They've been best friends since they were little back at the orphanage if that's what you mean..." he shrugged.

"I mean, do they have a romantic relationship!?" She growled, rolling her eyes.

"WOAH!" Arai blushed, "I don't know, really. I used to have a crush on Hiraku before I met...um...Nariko..." His face turned red. He shook his head, "But that's beside the point. I don't know how they feel...romantically about each other. Really...I don't, Akume-san."

"Well, I'll never ask your advice again," Akume huffed getting to her feet.

"Sooorry," He huffed, glaring after her.

Akume flipped her hair over her shoulder and hurried away from him. "Dick-head..." She hissed under her breath. She walked for awhile, her long black hair flowing behind her like a banner.

How could Michiru NOT like her? She was one thousand times prettier then Hiraku! Guys liked girls for their looks, right? Right? That was what boys liked...right? "Men..." She mumbled, shaking her head.

She stopped at a corner of the street and sighed. Maybe...maybe men didn't just look for looks in a woman? She didn't know anymore. She always had thought that she could just sway men into doing what she wanted with her looks, (It always worked with that fool Ekiden) But now...She sighed, shrugging, "Maybe I should ask uncle tomorrow..."

* * *

Michiru headed home after sneezing about ten times. He sniffed and stopped at the side of the street. That was so weird earlier, when he had herd a voice inside of his head.

He didn't know what the hell it had been. He thought it had been that white haired woman, Masshiro or whatever her name was, but when she spoke, it hadn't sounded like her.

He frowned as he finally arrived at home. He paused, looking around.

Why did he suddenly feel like he was being watched?

He tried to shrug of the feeling as he opened the door, but then-

_"Michiru...Michiru, can you hear me? If you can...please come to the east training zone tomorrow night. I need to speak to you about something very important."_

He blinked in shock as the same, beautiful voice from before came into his head, "Hello!?" he called in the village, which was being cloaked in darkness as the sun set, "Anyone there?"

No answer.

The door opened, making him jump. Hinata stared at him for a moment.

"Oh...Michiru? What are you yelling at?" She asked.

He frowned and looked around, "Um...nothing," he murmured, confused.

She shrugged, "Well, alright then. Hurry up and get inside. I just finished dinner..." She headed back towards the kitchen but left the door open for him.

Michiru stared into the distance for a brief moment before heading inside.

Tomorrow at the east training zone, huh?

* * *

**Michiru: Hiraku, what does the scanner say about Akume's beauty index!?**

**Hiraku: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAND!! .**

**Michiru: WHAT!? Nine thousand!?**

**Haw...haw...-snorts- I couldn't resist! it was the perfect opportunity! So...let's see...Michiru is hearing strange voices in his head, for some reason Gin doesn;t like Amagumo, and Akume's feelings for Michiru are confirmed. Iz so mushy, mushy, mushy...it's...rawr. NO MUSHY MUSHY!! ...I needs to go take a shower...keep on voting, okiedays!! -waves-**


	74. A fight for love

**At the request of the biggest Sasupaku fan who reads this, this chapter will have more Sasupaku in it. Man...how long have I been dragging on their relationship? Over fifty chapters? I don't know anymore. I just love torturing them. KUKUKUKU!! Hang on...what chapter is this...? -Runs to check-...Okay, this is chapter 74!! TWO MORE CHAPTER LEFT TO VOTE PEOPLE!! After chapter 75, voting will be closed. Oh, and many people have been asking me this...to vote, just say who you are voting for on a reveiw. I didn't make a pole because I am a moron and I do not know how...so...yeah. I'm keeping track on a seperet document. Anyway, get reading! This is a long chapter...finally! -runs away singing if you were gay-  
**

* * *

Sasuke stopped at the entrance to the ANBU headquarters, his coal colored eyes narrowed slightly. According to Hinata, Keju, one of the high ranking ANBU, as well as a previous student of Gaara's, had been talking about, asking Paku out. Sasuke had felt his heart bubble with rage when he had herd this. He was so angry, and he wasn't entirely sure why. He loved Paku, yes...but did he love her this much? If she didn't love him back, and she wanted to be with someone else, someone like Keju, should he stop her? He just wanted her to be happy...

"Uchiha?"

He looked up in surprise to see Shina walking out, holding a few papers in her hands. Her dark mahogany colored hair was tied up into a bun as usual and her black eyes glinted in surprise as seeing him. "Did you need something?" She asked curiously.

"You're on Keju's team, right, Shina-san?" Sasuke asked.

She paused, but nodded.

"Is he in right now?"

She nodded again.

"Thank you..." Sasuke walked around her and entered the headquarters. He didn't even pay attention to the fact that she was following him. As he walked in, he spotted Keju and Shina's other teammate, Makama, sitting beside the window. He only looked around when the two of them walked in. Chongiru stood not to far away, looking through some documents. And then, there was Keju, sitting on a stool and drinking some tea. He looked up.

"Sasuke-san?" He mumbled sleepily, "What are you doing here? I thought you and your team had the day of?"

"We do," Sasuke said coldly, staring at him.

Shina frowned at Sasuke and walked around him to stand beside Keju, "Well? What do you want?" The white haired man asked lazily, taking another sip of tea.

Sasuke hesitated, clenching and un-clenching his fists. He tried to find the right words, but he couldn't, so he just came out with it..."Do you like Paku?" he asked breathlessly.

All of the ANBU fell silent and stared at him.

Keju blinked, his eyebrows raised, "Paku-chan?"

"Do you like her?" Sasuke repeated coldly, "I mean...LIKE, like her..."

"..." Keju made a brief chuckling sound before setting down his teacup and getting to his feet. He placed his hands on his hips and walked closer to Sasuke. He was considerably taller then him, with much larger muscles, "Why do you suddenly bring up Paku-chan?" He asked.

"Just answer the question," Sasuke growled.

Keju stared at him for a moment before smirking, "Maybe I do. So what? Why should you care, huh?"

Sasuke felt his face grow hot, his vision blurring slightly.

"Why would the great last Uchiha care if I liked some sand shinboi, hm?" Keju laughed, "Don't tell me YOU like her, Sasuke-san? No...couldn't be. That's ridiculous, right!?"

They all laughed, except for Chongiru, who watched nervously.

"I was even thinking about asking her to the festival," Keju said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin, "No doubt she'd say yes, you know. All the ladies in this here village simply fawn over me. And Paku-chan isn't the brightest apple on the tree. I might get even further then a simple kiss-"

_WHAM!!_

Keju flew backwards and slammed into the wall at the force of Sasuke's punch. He coughed in surprise and touched the raw spot on his cheek, eyes wide with shock.

Sasuke stood where he had been, his breathing coming out in loud huffs. His eyes were narrowed, burning with a black fire fulled by rage.

Chongiru, Shina, and Makama had scurried away from the two of them, all three looking equally shocked.

"What the hell?" Snapped Keju, "What do you think you're doing, punching me!?"

"Don't you ever talk about Paku like that!" Sasuke hissed, "Or else you'll get more then a punch in the face!" He brushed his bangs back from his eyes and turned to leave.

He didn't notice Keju leaping to his feet.

A blow to the back of his head sent Sasuke flying out of the headquarters, where he landed hard on the sandy ground. He sat up, coughing as sand flew into his mouth. He got back to his feet and furiously turned to face Keju who had stomped out of the headquarters, eyes narrowed.

"Do you want to get your ass kicked?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Keju.

"Oh, like you could beat me. Kazekage-sama was my sensei!" Keju bragged, giving the raven haired man the finger.

"Like I give a shit..." Sasuke frowned as he thought about his battle with Gaara years ago. "Anyone who insults Paku like you did have to answer to me."

Keju didn't reply. He leaped forward and kicked out, aiming for Sasuke's head. Sasuke dodged nimbly and replied with a punch to the stomach, which knocked Keju of balance.

He slid a few feet back, but got right back to his feet. He brushed his white hair out of his face before lunging at Sasuke again. His swift movements were incredibly like Lee's. He punched at Sasuke, this time making contact with his face.

Sasuke was temporarily stunned by the punch. He quickly whipped his face, ignoring the pain, before leaping back at Keju.

"W-what should we do!?" Gasped Chongiru, standing beside Shina and Makama.

"I'm not getting in the middle of it," Shina murmured, "They could kill us..."

"Someone go get kazekage-sama," Makama said, looking at the two of them, "Or at least some other ANBU. If we don't do something, they'll kill each other."

Chongiru nodded, "I...I'll go get someone!" he turned and raced of towards the village.

Neither Sasuke nor Keju noticed the ANBU running of. They were to busy beating the shit out of each other in anyway possibly.

Sasuke was furious. Keju had insulted Paku in so many way. No body insulted Paku in front of Sasuke and got away with it! He would make Keju apologize! But why was he so angry? Did he really, really love her that much? He didn't know. Maybe it was just in instincts to protect his friend as well as the woman he loved, but...

He was covered in bruises from Keju's punches. As was Keju from Sasuke's punches.

They were both out of breath but they kept going at each other, over and over, each trying to make the other fall.

Finally, they both planned on getting serious.

Keju reached behind him and pulled out his double blades that he held in a bag at his waist. Sasuke activated his sharingan and prepared to make the hand signs for a fire jutsu-

"STOP IT!"

They all looked up to see Gaara, Paku, and Kakeru rushing up to them. Chongiru ran behind Temari, his face panicked and white as chalk.

"Stop it this instant!" Gaara snapped, having been the one to shout out only seconds before. The group arrived and stood in between Sasuke and Keju.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Gaara puffed, glaring at each of them in turn.

"He punched me for no reason, Kazekage-sama," Keju explained, glancing at Sasuke, "He just attacked me out of the blue. He would of killed me if you hadn't of come!"

"Why you-!" Sasuke lunged at Keju but Gaara stepped in front of him.

"Stop it Sasuke!" He ordered.

"Shut the hell up, Gaara!" Sasuke snarled, eyes narrowing as he faced the redhead, "Move!"

"No!"

"Sasuke, cut it out!" Paku demanded, stepping forward and grabbing his arm, "What are you doing, ordering around Gaara-sama like that!?"

He fell silent, staring at her. He deactivated his Sharingan and lowered his head, not looking at any of them.

Gaara frowned and looked around at a smirking Keju, "You have no reason to be smiling, Keju," he murmured, making the ANBU's smug look vanish. "I want to see you in my office. Now." He looked at Kakeru, "Take care of him," He whispered.

Kakeru, understanding, nodded. "You can trust me to handle it, Gaara-sama."

Gaara nodded and looked around, "Thank you for informing us, Chongiru. Paku, would you please head inside of the headquarters with Shina and Makama to help clean up?"

Paku looked at Sasuke but nodded.

Kakeru placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up, buddy." He lead the silent Sasuke away from the scene. They walked together over to a small area shaded by the Kazekage building, where a well was built into the ground to capture underground water.

Sasuke plopped down in the sand and leaned his head against the wall. Now that his furry was subsiding, he was realizing now how much his bruises hurt.

"Well, that was something I didn't expect to happen," Kakeru said lightly, pulling some water up in a bucket from the well, "What really happened?"

Sasuke remained silent.

Kakeru took the bucket over and sat down beside his friend. He ripped a piece of his sleeve of and dipped it into the cold water. "Here. Put this on your bruises."

He watched as Sasuke did what he was told. Yeah...something was definitely wrong. The Sasuke he knew would of objected, saying that he was fine and didn't need his help.

"So what the hell happened back there?" Kakeru inquired.

Sasuke didn't answer, but only stared at the ground.

"Hey, wake up buddy," Kakeru said, poking Sasuke's head, "Seriously, what happened? If you don't have a good backup story, you could get in really big trouble."

"I don't care."

"You might even be scent back to Konoha."

He sat up, his eyes wide.

Kakeru smiled slightly, "So...what happened?"

Sasuke frowned and leaned back against the wall, "Keju insulted Paku," He hissed through clenched teeth, "He called her stupid, and...and he said that he was going to ask her to the festival in a few weeks!"

Kakeru fell silent, staring at him.

"I just lost control...kind of..." Sasuke mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kind of?" Kakeru tried to hold in a laugh, "Keju looked as through he'd been dragged through hell and back! You really did a number on that stiff!" When Sasuke didn't say anything, Kakeru shook his head. "There is a simple way to solve this problem you have with Keju, Sasuke."

He glanced at him, "What is it?"

"Simple!" Kakeru grinned, "Ask Paku to the festival yourself, and then there...tell her how you really feel about her!"

Sasuke stared at him as though he was a moron, "Idiot..." He huffed, "After seeing that, Paku will probably never want to talk to me again..."

"Kakeru! Sasuke!"

They looked around to see Paku running up to them, looking out of breath.

"I finished helping Shina-san and the others, so I decided to come find you two..." She hurried over to Sasuke and knelt down in front of him, "Are you alright?" She asked, placing her hands on either side of his face, "Those are some pretty nasty bruises."

"Is Keju in trouble?" Kakeru asked his little sister, trying not to laugh at the look on Sasuke's face.

"Duh," She narrowed her eyes, "At least, he better be. That conceited bastard...According to Chongiru, he's the one who attacked Sasuke..." She looked at the Uchiha, "Is that true?"

He didn't answer.

"Are you okay?"

"He's kind of out of it right now."

"Anyway," Paku looked at Sasuke and smiled warmly, "Gaara-sama said that he's cutting you some slack, Sasuke. I think he likes you more then you think."

"Or did you talk him into it?" Kakeru asked her curiously.

She shrugged, blushing.

Sasuke barely herd their conversation. He was staring at Paku, his eyes a trifle wider then they normally were. Ask her to the festival himself...huh?

* * *

"And then, Arai-kun asked me to go to the festival with him in a few weeks," Nariko finished explaining to Rei, her cheeks turning pink. "I was so shocked I...I sort of stammered a yes...my heart was beating so fast!"

She looked up at her elder breather, who had his eyebrows raised.

"Oh..." Her entire face turning red, "I-I...u-um..."

Rei had yet to be released from the hospital, even though he was feeling completely better now. They needed Gaara's permission before he was even allowed to leave the hospital. Nariko was watching over him while Temari had gone out on a mission. Rei had been acting a lot nicer towards her ever since he had spoken to Michiru. Nariko was happy...

"M-Maybe I should o-of asked permission first?" She mumbled, looking at him curiously.

Rei stared at her for a moment before tilting his head to one side slightly, "It's fine," He told her.

"Really?" She smiled brightly, "Thank you, Nii-sama."

"..." Rei fell silent and looked out of the window, "Nariko?"

"Yes?"

"Have you told the Kazekage anything about our father's plans yet?"

"N-no...why?"

He opened his mouth slightly, closed it again, and then opened it once more, "I want to tell him myself. Once Temari comes back, I'll tell her I wish to speak with him."

"Y-you're really going to betray father?" Nariko whispered as through she couldn't believe her ears.

"I don't really have a choice anymore, do I?"

She shrugged.

"I...I only know, Nii-sama..." She looked at her feet, smiling, "The people in this village are so much m-more friendly then the ones back home. And the fathers are nicer also...I've realized..."

"..."

"It might actually be nice to live here..." She whispered, smiling slowly.

"What?" Rei looked at her, his violet eyes betraying a bit of surprise.

She flinched, "U-um, I'm just saying...this village is a lot nicer then ours...and people are actually f-friendly, and they're fighting for a good cause, a-and, um..."

He stared at her for a moment before muttering a simple, 'hm' and looked back towards the window. His eyes scanned the blue sky that covered the sandy village. He was suddenly lost in thoughts.

Would betraying his village for the benefit of the village be the right thing to do?

* * *

As the sun sank lower and lower, Michiru prepared to leave for the eastern training zone. He sat up in his room, staring out of the window, silver eyes scanning the village. Aki sat on his bed beside him, playing with some blocks that Temari had gotten her. he was watching her since Amagumo was on a mission, Hinata was helping Sakura with somethings, and Gaara was dealing with a fight or something.

He glanced at his little sister as the threw one of the blocks onto the floor. She looked at him expectantly, her green eyes telling him to, 'pick it up, dumby!'

"You are such a spoiled princess," Michiru told her, getting to his feet and picking up the block. "Once you turn two, you're gonna pick stuff up on your own."

"Gah!" She replied, pointing at him.

"I do thing son my own already," He said smugly, placing the block back down beside her. "Anyway, I hope Okaasan or Otousan get back soon. I have somewhere that I need to be."

"Dooo?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I need to to go to the eastern training field," He explained. "This weird voice keeps coming into my head. It's a really pretty woman's voice, that I can tell. She told me to meet her at the eastern training zone...But it's a voice I don't recognize at all..."

Aki made a gurgling sound and went back to stacking her blocks up in random patterns.

Michiru looked up as there was a knock on his door, "Come in," he called. The door opened and Gaara walked in, looking exhausted.

"Woah, what happened to do?" Michiru asked. Aki laughed and threw one of her blocks at her father.

Gaara caught the block and shook his head, "Just a busy day," He said with a sigh. He placed the block back beside Aki, "You look like you're waiting for something..." he said to Michiru.

"I was waiting for you or Okaasan to get home," He told him, "I have someone I need to meet tonight."

Gaara blinked, "Hiraku?"

"No."

"Akina?"

"No."

"Akume?"

"No!"

"Who?"

"I'm not sure..." Michiru said quietly, "I just...I need to be going." He got to his feet and pulled on his sandals, "Can you tell Okaasan that I ate already? I'll be sure to be back before daybreak."

"I don't know..." Gaara frowned, thinking it over, "it might not be safe..."

Michiru raised his eyebrows.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Fine. Go. But you better be back soon, or else Hinata will go looking for you. I can assure you that."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Michiru said with a smirk. He walked over to the window and leaped out of it. Landing on the ground, he raced of towards the eastern training zone.

Gaara watched from the window, sighing. He looked at Aki, who was staring at him. "I hope you wont be that troublesome when you grow up."

"Goo!"

* * *

**-Rereading the Kaju and Sasuke part- FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!! See? That's how much Sasuke freakin loves Paku, but like Kakeru says, the moron won't tell her! Hurry up Sasuke!! DAMN IT!! Rei is being nicer...isn't that amazing? I'm giving him a little break since I've been torturing him a lot lately. Sora and the rest of the sound ninja five will be coming back pretty soon. Like...after the stuff with the land of water lilies peeps is over. That's why I am rushing through their arc! I want to get to the good stuff! I am really leading up to the festival, aren't I? It's going to be good, I can promise you that. Well, I need to be going. Family picnic to go to. Next chapter will be up...um...when I feel like updating again. I'm kind of brain dead right now...BYBY!  
**


	75. Secret of the fox

**-Runs around in circles- MY SCHOOL WAS CANCELED TODAY AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHYYYYYYYYY!! -Falls over- Well, that just means that I get to stay home and work on my story. Kukukuku. I've been watching this new anime called Tide-line blue. It just came onto Anime selects and it's pretty good. The main character is hot. Anyway, here is the chapter who have all been wondering about! Michiru goes to meet whoever had been talking to him in his head! Some of you have made guesses, now let us see if you are right! Oh yeah, this is chapter 75, isn;t it? that means that this is the last chapter where you can vote! Any votes in chapter 76 and on will be ignored. Srry, but I said it would be over at ch 75!! Anyway, let's get onto the chapter!!  
**

* * *

Michiru walked towards the eastern part of the village, frowning slightly. The sun had vanished into the sand and a blanket of darkness had been swept over the land. The voice that he had herd had been radiant and soft, yet it had been filled with a determined urgency. He decided to do what the voice said to at least see who it was. It was probably an extremely beautiful woman...But who? He stopped for a second to stare up at the star filled sky. Hm...The universe looked so big from down here. There must be so many more lands and worlds out there that they couldn't even understand...

Sighing, and smiling slightly, he continued walking towards the east training zone. So many questions were still out there and were unanswered. He wanted to discover these uncharted lands and unanswered questions. Maybe some day, when his mother and father weren't so overprotective, he could do that. He blinked and stared ahead as the training zone came into veiw. His calm walk broke into a trot, which then broke into a jog.

He ran into the training zone and slid to a stop. He looked around for a moment, and in confusion, called out; "Hello? Where are you?" No one was there. He walked in a full circle as slowly as he could, but he didn't see anything. Had it all been a flop? Maybe he had just imagined it because he was so tired.

"Hm..." he sighed and sat down in the sand, "I guess I really did imagine it..." He rested his chin on his fist and closed his eyes. Maybe he'd just sit here for awhile. If he went back home to soon, then his father would be asking questions. He didn't want questions to be asked...they would think that he was going mental! He wasn't mental...

_"I am glad you came, Michiru."_

He sat up in surprise, his eyes widening in shock. "Hello?" He gasped, getting to his feet. He looked around but saw no one. There was that beautiful voice again, but to the maiden it belonged to was no were to be seen. "Hello? Um...whoever you are...can you please who yourself?"

_"Silly child. I am right here."_

"Where?" Michiru asked, his eyes narrowed.

_"Look down."_

He did as he was instructed and his eyebrows raised curiously. A small silver fox stood not to far away from his feet. The fox had eyes the color of the newest gold and it's fur shone like starlight. He recognized it. That was the fox that he had seen the other day with the leader of the land of water lilies.

"Oh...hi there, little fox..." Michiru paused and looked around some more, "Have you seen a lady or someone around? Someone keeps on talking to me..." He knelt down in front of the fox and frowned as he looked around.

_"Wow, you're such a thick head...do you not see a young woman in front of you?"_

"Huh?" Michiru looked at the fox, "Who said that?"

The fox let out a sighing sound. _"Me, you dult."_

"WHOA!!" Michiru yelped and fell over backwards. He quickly scooted away from the fox, "W-w-w-what the hell!? Fox, you didn't just talk, did you? E-even if you did, your mouth didn't even move! And...and, aren't you supposed to be a MALE fox!? If you really are talking, why do you sound like a girl!?" He blinked and shook his head, "No...I'm going crazy. Foxes can't talk..."

_"Hm...do you simply make decisions on your own?" _He looked back at the fox as it swished its tale at him, _"Sit back down, Michiru. It is I you hear speaking."_

Michiru sat down, the shock overwhelming him, "That's just damn impossible..." he whispered.

_"I'll say...foxes cannot talk, moron." _The fox got to its feet and examined him closely, golden eyes taking in ever feature of his face, _"Hm, you have a good soul. You're kind, smart, and you like to take care of others. Well, nothing I wouldn't expect from the child of those two wonderful people."_

"Hang on...who are you exactly?" Michiru asked, poking the foxes rump, "I saw you the other day with the leader of the land of water lilies. Who are you?"

_"Humans sometimes call me, Gin," _The fox murmured.

"Foxes can't talk..." Michiru told himself, "yet Otousan told me that the leader of the land of water lilie's foxes name was Gin...this is so weird!"

_"I'm not, HER fox!" _Gin snapped, eyes narrowing angrily.

"You have some explaining to do!" Michiru growled, picking up Gin by its scruff and holding the tiny fox to eye level, "One, how can you talk? Two, why do you talk like a girl? Three, how do you know my name? Four-"

_"Shut your beak!" _Gin snapped.

Michiru blinked.

_"I do not have the time to explain everything at the moment," _Gin told him quietly, _"If you just do as I say, Michiru, then we'll get along fine and I won't have to kill you!"_

"What could a fox do to me?" He asked curiously, still holding the fox by its scruff.

Gin laughed, _"I don't have enough strength at the moment to do anything, Michiru, but let me assure you that once I regain my power, then you'll be sorry for offending me."_

He stared at the fox, eyes narrowed, "Just who are you, really? You don't have to tell me everything, just...just explain a little before my brain explodes."

_"Put me down and maybe I will."_

"Okay..." Michiru gently sat the fox back down on its feet and stared at it, "So...who, or what, are you? How can you talk, exactly?" His eyes betrayed his bright curiosity.

_"Like I said, I cannot explain much at the moment, but...at least understand that I am a female, despite being in a male foxes body. Also, tell no one, NO ONE that I have spoken to you. Especially Masshiro."_

"Why?"

_"Let's just say that if you do, I'll bite your nose of!"_

Michiru stared at Gin for a moment, taking in what she had said, "So, when will you be able to tell me who you really are, and what you really are?"

Gin flicked her ears, _"Huh? You've figured out part of the puzzle already...how?"_

"I can tell that you can't be a normal fox, or maybe not even a fox at all," He observed, scratching her head gently, "If you can talk, it's kind of obvious. I don't understand it completely, but I get that much," He tilted his head to one side, "Am I close?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Gin laughed. Her laugh was gentle as snow as well as sweet. She looked at him, her golden eyes sparkling with admiration, _"Indeed you are. I am impressed, Michiru." _She flicked his nose with her bushy tail as she rose to all four of her paws once more. _"But sadly, that is all you can know, for now at least."_

"Why?" He frowned and placed his hand in front of her black nose, "Why can't you explain everything to me right here and right now? I don't get it, Gin!"

She paused before nudging his hand out of the way. She looked over her shoulder, giving him an incredibly sad look, _"I have to leave, Michiru. If I am away for to long, then both you and I will be in danger."_

"Danger?" His eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean?"

_"Do not trust someone just because they have a trustworthy face..." _She told him quietly, _"Michiru, if I help you, then you will be the one to save me, and probably this entire village. Haven't you ever dreamed of...something more? Of discovering something amazing, and different?"_

He stared at her, awe filling his heart, "Yeah...all the time. Especially tonight."

_"That is what makes your heart so pure," _She said gently, inclining her head to him, "_Michiru, there is more in this universe then you could even imagine. Humans are foolish creatures now-a-days. They only see what they wish to see. They pay no heed to the fact that there are lands, no, worlds beyond their own..." _She stared up at the sky, her fox lips turning into a small smile.

"Really?" Michiru looked up into the sky as well. A star winked at him in the darkness. He blinked in surprise.

_"Keep your mind open to fresh ideas and new beliefs always, Michiru. Do you understand?"_

He paused, before nodding slowly, "Yeah..."

_"Good...I need to be leaving now," _She turned her back on him, her bushy tail brushing against his face, _"if you see me in the village at all until our next private meeting, do not say a word of this encounter. Act as though it never happened, alright?"_

He nodded hesitantly, "But...um...when will our next encounter be? When will you explain everything to me, Gin?"

_"I'll contact you when I'm ready," _She turned and leaped onto a nearby wall, _"Goodnight, Michiru. Please, stay safe." _She leaped of the wall and vanished into the darkness.

Michiru stared after Gin, his eyes wide. What had just happened? Had he really just had a conversation with a fox!? A fox talked to him! He frowned and pinched his cheek. "Ow..." He looked around to realize that he was still where he had been sitting this whole time. "Daw...did all of that really happen, or did I hit my head?" He rubbed the back of his skull, frowning. He looked down into the sand and saw the tiny paw prints if where the fox had been walking.

"So it...really happened?" Michiru got to his feet and rubbed his arm, "Amazing." He looked at the sky to see that the first light of dawn was creeping over the canyons. "Oh shit! I am going to be in SO much trouble!" He turned and raced of back towards home.

* * *

"Where on earth have you been!?"

Michiru stumbled backwards away from Hinata, whose normally gentle silver eyes were burning with fury. He had come home and tried to sneak in without being noticed, but sadly for him, both of his parents had been sitting up waiting for him.

"When Gaara told me that you had gone out to ask Hiraku something, he said that you'd be back in a few minutes!! But now, here you are not coming home until daybreak the next day!!"

"I-it drew on a little longer then I thought!" Michiru said, waving his hands quickly, "S-s-s-sorry!" He looked at Gaara who was sitting on the couch reading a book, "Back me up! I told you where I was going!"

"Oh Hinata, calm down and stuff..." Gaara mumbled, turning the page to his book and not even bothering to look up.

"Some help you are!!"

"And you," Snapped Hinata, rounding on her husband, "You should of gone with him to make sure that he came back early so that he could at least get some sleep!!"

Gaara blinked and looked up at her. He smiled slightly, "You've gotten violent over the years, Hinata. You're not the same shy little girl that I married twelve years ago."

"Well, that's mainly your fault," She looked back at Michiru who flinched, "Bed! Now!"

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted with a stubborn frown plastered to his lips. He turned and dashed up the stairs.

Gaara couldn't hold in a small chuckle, "You're going to turn him into a military dog, Hinata."

"I'm just being firm. Something you're not!" She said lightly, sitting down beside him, "Where did he go really? I don't think he really went to ask Hiraku something..."

"I can't tell," He said quietly, turning the page, "It's our little secret."

She gave him a frustrated look, "So, you're really not going to tell me?" She crossed her arms and looked the other way, frowning slightly.

Gaara stared at her for a moment. He smiled and tapped her shoulder. When she turned around, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "I can have secrets with him, can't I?" He asked, smirking playfully at her.

"You're terrible..." She mumbled, leaning her forehead against his.

"I know."

* * *

Gin paused as she walked along a wall. The breaking light over the horizon made her squint her golden eyes. She gave her pelt a shake before continuing down the wall. That Michiru was a really bright child, she had to admit. He had already figured out half of her puzzle, and he only had half more to go. She wondered if the truth of her mission might overwhelm the boy. She lifted her head and stared into the brightening sky.

The stars twinkled dully, preparing to vanish for the upcoming day. She sat down, wrapping her fluffy tail around her paws. Her eyes focused on one star that glowed the brightest out of all of them. Turning her eyes, she saw a red light in the distance. Mars was still clearly visible. She tilted her head to one side, eyes narrowing slightly.

Shaking her head, she got back to her paws and continued on her way down the wall. Her mind was set on heading back to the apartment where she, Masshiro, and Chairo were staying.

She arrived at the apartment and slipped in through the open window. She leaped down from the counter and crawled back into the living room. She was surprised to see that both humans were already up.

"Gin, where have you been?" Masshiro asked, spotting her.

"Maybe he had to take a dump," Suggested Chairo, looking up from the papers he was filling out.

Gin growled at him and swished her tail angrily.

"Don't insult him," Masshiro told Chairo lightly, "Gin is my closest friend, you know that. You have to treat him with great respect as well."

"My apologies my lady..."

Gin rolled her eyes. She climbed onto the couch and peered over Chairo's shoulder. The papers he was filling out were permission and security slips for a meeting with the Kazekage. Gin nodded her head curiously. Yes...yes, when Masshiro met with the Kazekage, she's be going along as well. She wanted to hear if...if what she was guessing was true.

"Gin, boy, come here," Masshiro sat lightly, tapping her lap.

Yeah yeah lady...just keep calling me, 'boy'. Gin thought sourly. She leaped down from the couch and walked onto Masshiro's lap where she curled up, tail wrapped around her nose. She felt Masshiro begin to stroke her head gently, and her eyes closed. This was a good life yes, but it wasn't the life for her. She wanted to go back home, to where she was born. She opened her eyes and looked out of the window to see the last stars vanishing into the daylight.

Who knows. Maybe one day, she would return home.

* * *

**Those of you guess Gin were correct!! But Gin is a boy fox, isn't it? Ooooooooooo!! I am keeping you in secret when it comes to Gin, lol. I'm just letting you know that Gin is really a girl, but for some reason has a male foxes body. YAY!! Gaahina, Gaahina hasn;t been in for a long time! More about Gin will be revealed much later, so will everyone else, like Chairo and Masshiro. Gin has a mind of her own and I'm starting to like her a lot...Anyway, the next update will be soon...lol...-runs away being chased by angry fans-  
**


	76. Sasuke's advice

**The next chapter is up already!? Damn, I'm on a roll! School was back in today...so that sucks. It was so funny. I was a little sick yesterday, and I told you guys how me and my friends like to pretend that we're characters from Furuba? Well, my best friend who pretends to be Hatori called me, and when I told her that I was sick, she went, "Why didn't you call me!? I'm your doctor Akito!" and I stubornly replied, "I had Kureno to take care of me! He's my bitch!" And then she fell silent. Hey, hey, hey!! At the party i told you I went to, we were playing 20 questions, and one of my friends screamed, "IT'S CHEEZY!!" It was so damn funny!! Lol, anhyway, please read...-points down-  
**

* * *

_"Quick, this way!" A light brown fox darted through the bushes that filled the forest. His ears were flat against his head as he ran, blue eyes narrowed against the smoke, "Kin, Ibunshi!" A goldish colored male fox and a small silver female fox raced behind him. Their eyes were wide and fearful as they ran. "Keep up with me," The brown male fox ordered, "I don't want you two getting lost in these woods."_

_"Atan, are you sure we should be going anywhere near the battle?" Gasped the golden fox called Kin, "I mean, we could be killed!" He glanced at the silver she-fox beside him. _

_"If you're worried about me, don't be," Snapped Ibunshi, her golden eyes flickering dangerously. "I can take care of myself, Atan, Kin."_

_"We know you can, Ibunshi," Panted Atan, leaping over a log. He stopped in his tracks and looked around at the other two who stopped as well. "I just want you two to know that we came not to help anyone. We're on our own side." His eyes fell on Ibunshi, "And you're on no ones side but your own."_

_Her eyes traced over him for a moment, "Atan...Atan, I don't know why I felt like coming. Maybe it's because I was worried about the two of you...or maybe I wanted to prove that I was brave."_

_"You are brave, but you didn't have to do something this stupid just to prove it!" Snapped Kin, his pale blue eyes wide with fear, "You...you might get hurt."_

_"If I do, then it won't be any business of yours!"_

_"Ibunshi!"_

_"Both of you stop it!" Snarled Atan, leaping in between them, "I don't want to hear the two of you arguing. We-"_

_"Human!" Hissed Kin, his ears suddenly flattening. _

_The three of the whipped around to see a man standing behind them. His hair was the color of the sun and his eyes were a bright blue. A small bundle was in his arms. He was covered in blood and looked as though he had just fought his way through a hurricane full of demons. _

_"Foxes?" The man panted, staring at the three of them, "Are you normal forest foxes, or allies of that monster?" There was a deep rumbling underneath them, making the four stumble. _

_"Kyuubi-sama..." Murmured Atan, glancing at the others, "He's drawing closer to Konohagakure."_

_"What? You can talk?" The man's blue eyes narrowed, "So you all ARE allied with the Kyubbi no Kitsune, aren't you?" He stared at the three of them, "I'll kill you right now..."_

_"We're not on anyone's side, human," hissed Ibunshi, "We're just here to see what is going on!" She stared him up and down, "Where is a human like you going?"_

_"I'm going to fight that Kyubbi..." The man told them quietly, holding the bundle. "Out of my way."_

_"Of course," Atan stepped out of the way, as did Ibunshi and Kin. _

_The man frowned at them and then raced past them. The forest was silent for a moment before another rumble shattered the earth and cased the three foxes to leap onto higher ground. _

_"Come on," Panted Atan, licking his ruffled chest fur, "We need to see this battle."_

_"Is that safe?" Kin murmured. _

_"I don't know..."_

_Ibunshi frowned and walked up beside Atan, "I trust you, Atan. Kin, are you with us or not?" She turned her golden gaze on him. _

_Kin stared at her for a moment, feeling his fur grow warm. He let out a sigh and lowered his head slightly, "Alright, I'm with you two. But after this, can we please go back home? I don't want to be devoured by Kyubbi-sama."_

_"Very well. We'll just see what that human is doing and how far Kyubbi-sama has gotten into the village," Atan said, pacing for a moment, "I promise, Kin," He added in a whisper for only Kin's ears alone, "I'll make sure that Ibunshi stays safe. I'd give my life to protect her from anything."_

_Kin felt his fur stand on end. He glared at Atan who replied with a calm look. Atan turned and brushed his side against Ibunshi's, "Stay close to me, okay?"_

_Ibunshi tilted her head to one side curiously, looking from Kin to Atan, "Um...understood."_

_"Stay near me as well," Kin said, butting in between them. He gave Atan a glare and then looked kindly back at Ibunshi, "If you're in danger at all, just call and I'll rush to your defence."_

_She gave the two of them suspicious looks, "You are both acting incredibly weird," She observed, a scoff in her silky voice, "But whatever," She smirked teasingly, eyes glimmering, "How about you buys just stay close to me, and I'll protect both of you, okay?"_

_Atan laughed, "Yes, yes. You are out night in shining armor, Ibunshi._

_She smiled and looked at Kin, "That okay with you, Kin?"_

_He frowned but nodded._

_Atan nodded, "Let's go."_

* * *

"Michiru, Michiru, wake up!"

"Muh?" he sat up sleepily as someone poked him in the head. He blinked as he realized that he had fallen asleep on the book he had been reading. He had gone to the library to look up some more stuff about foxes, and the result had been that he had fallen asleep. Well, it was his fault for staying up so late last night talking to Gin. He yawned and looked around to see who had woken him up. He frowned slightly.

That guy, Uchiha Sasuke, was standing beside him, holding a few books in the crook of his arm. "You fell asleep?" Sasuke murmured, raising his eyebrows.

"Mm..." Michiru mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Late night?"

"Yeah."

"Huh..." Sasuke placed his books down and looked over Michiru's shoulder. He frowned solidly, "Foxes? Why are you looking up foxes? I thought that Gaara's son would be more interested in Tanuki."

"No, not really," Michiru said with a shrug. He shut the book and coughed lightly, "I'm not really into animals, especially foxes." An image of Gin flashed into his head, making him frown.

"Uh-hunh..." Sasuke paused for a moment, "If you're into foxes, then you need to talk to Naruto." Michiru looked at him, "Naruto had the Kyubbi within himself. You know the Kyubbi, right? The nine tailed demon **fox.**"

"Kyubbi, huh?" Michiru stared at his book, "They didn't talk about that at all in this book."

"Yeah. Most information on the Kyubbi has been classified. In this village, and Konoha. I think that Gaara and Tsunade agreed on it about...six years ago?"

"So everything is classified on the Kyubbi, huh?" Michiru looked at the book and then back at Sasuke, "Meaning Otousan has all of the information?"

"Yes," Sasuke sat down beside him, "You seem interested now. So, why are you suddenly so interested in foxes and the Kyubbi?"

"I never said I was," Michiru gave him a resentful look, "I just...um...I-I...u-uh..."

"You are really Hinata and Gaara's kid," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes, "You act all tough, but then you start to stammer under pressure. I should of known," he laughed slightly.

Michiru blushed, "So what is a person like you doing in a library?" He mumbled.

"A person like me?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, from what Otousan told me, you're really smart, but you don't like to read. He said it's mostly for show so that you can attract more girl and stuff," He nodded.

_I am really going to kill that shrimp..._Sasuke thought, his eye twitching.

"So why are you here? Tell me and maybe I won't believe everything Otousan says about you," Michiru said stubbornly, eyeing Sasuke curiously.

Sasuke looked away from him, cheeks slightly pink, "I..." He coughed as his face turned even more red, "I was looking up books on girls..." he said in a mumble.

"..."

"..."

"So a thirty-two year old man doesn't even know what sex is?"

Sasuke's face turned completely red, "W-w-w-why does a thirteen year old know stuff like that!?"

"Please," Michiru leaned his arm on the table, "If you had grown up where I had, you'd know everything in the world about girls and how it happens...So who's the girl?"

"That's none of your business!" Sasuke hissed.

"Alright." Michiru shrugged and got to his feet. He picked up his book and placed it back on the shelf, "Well, whoever it is, good luck with her. Oh, and I'll be sure to tell Otousan everything you said today."

Sasuke's red face turned white.

"See yah!" Michiru said quickly, racing towards the doors.

"MICHIRUUUUUU!!"

Michiru darted out of the library, slamming the doors behind him. He leanded against them, panting and laughing at the same time. Boy oh boy, that had really scared him! He thought that Sasuke guy was going to kill him! Shaking his head, he straightened up and walked down the steps of the library.

So...Naruto was possessed by the spirit of the Kyuubi, huh? And yet he summoned frogs. Michiru wondered if anyone had ever been able to summon foxes before.

Speak of the devil...His sharp eyes spotted a small silver figure darting through people's feet. Sure enough, Gin leaped out of the crowd and landed on the wall. She sat down and groomed her tail for a moment, before she spotted him.

He froze, staring over at her.

Her golden eyes flashed for a moment. _"Your mind is troubled. You have a question?"_

He said nothing, remembering her threat not to speak to her in public.

Gin rolled her eyes, _"Speak using your mind, Michiru. I'll be able to hear you, same as you can hear me."_

He frowned but nodded shortly. Concentrating on his thoughts, he spoke to her. _"Can you hear me?"_

_"Yes."_

He blinked in amazement. "Ok..." He murmured to himself. _"Do you know what the Kyubbi is?"_

Across the street, he saw Gin grow still. She sat there for a moment before shaking her small head, _"All foxes have herd of Kyubbi-sama. He is currently within the body of the Hokage, if I am not mistaken. I do not know anymore then that..."_

"Oh..." He had wanted to ask her more, but Gin leaped down from the wall and vanished into the crowd once more.

Michiru frowned in frustration. He sighed and walked away, his mind circling on the Kyubbi and especially that strange little fox, Gin.

* * *

Hinata and Gaara walked along the streets together towards the canyons. Amagumo was babysitting Aki for them and Michiru was of somewhere in the village. The two of them had decided to go to the top of the canyon to watch the sunset like they always used to do. Hinata had been surprised when Gaara had asked her if she'd like to. She had also been so happy. This probably meant that his stress was being reduced a bit.

By high suggestion of Temari (Whom he had made up with) Gaara was going to speak with Rei and Nariko in two days. He had also put of meeting with Masshiro for a few more days so that he could get his work together. Hinata was glad that he was leveling things out again instead of trying to do it all at once.

"We're here," She said brightly as they arrived at the base of the canyon. They both focused their chakra to their feet and walked up the canyon. It may of looked weird to normal people, but to ninja it was entirely normal. They reached the top of the canyon and sat down together.

"Looks like it's going to be a nice sunset," Gaara observed, leaning back on his hands and closing his eyes slowly.

"Sure is..." Hinata smiled and leaned against his arm, "Things have been kind of peaceful lately, don't you think? Doesn't really seem like we're in the middle of a war."

"..."

She looked up at him, frowning slightly, "What?"

"I was just thinking about Kabuto's kids..." He murmured, "I don't really know why I hate Kabuto so much. Just because he...or Orochimaru, killed my father? I hated my father...Maybe I really am an idiot for blaming Rei and Nariko for things that Kabuto and the rest of the sound did..."

"Second chances are up for grabs," Hinata said with a shrug, "I mean, look at you."

He chuckled, "Yeah."

"It seems that you may be stuck a little bit in the past," Hinata observed, scanning his face with her gentle, loving eyes. "Nariko has a heart of gold and loves everyone she meets...especially Arai-kun. Rei...he's a kind boy, but being pushed by Kabuto, why else would he have grown up the way he did? If you show him kindness, like Temari-san and Michiru have, maybe he'll really see what his father is doing is wrong..."

"Like I've said before Hinata, you would make a wonderful therapist," Gaara said quietly, leaning his head on hers, "You have a knack for stuff like this."

She shrugged, smiling.

"I bet Naruto doesn't have to deal with stuff like this," Gaara said, sighing.

"Oh my, I bet if Naruto-kun even KNEW that Kabuto had kids, he would freak out," Hinata mumbled, "I don't think we should tell him just yet."

"Huh, good idea."

"Oh, and Gaara?"

"Hm?"

Hinata blushed, "Promise me that you won't get mad..."

Gaara blinked. He turned and looked at her curiously, "Depends on what you're about to tell me."

She took a deep breath before nodding slowly. "I...Well, my father sent me a letter not to long ago. I wasn't sure if I should tell you. You know, he hasn't even met Michiru or Aki yet, and he is their grandfather. Neji and Hanabi haven't met them yet either, so...so I invited them all to come down. B-by all I mean Father, Neji, Tenten, Hanabi, and Inoue...just the closest members of the family, because they want to meet Michiru and Aki!"

Gaara had fallen silent. He was simply staring out at the sunset.

"T-they should be here a-around tomorrow..." She added hesitantly, "U-um..."

"Is that really such a good idea?" Gaara asked, his voice shiverng slightly, "A family reunion...? I mean, my last encounter with your cousin wasn't the best if you recall!"

"Gaara, it'll be fine, I promise!" She reassured him, "They all have a right to meet Michiru and Aki. They're family."

"Yes, I know that...but..." Gaara frowned.

Hinata laughed, "You look as stubborn as Michiru!" She placed her hand on the side of his face and kissed him. "They're only coming for two days, then they'll be going back home," She told him, leaning her head on his chest. "Alright?"

He sighed before wrapping his arm over her shoulders, "Okay, okay..."

"But don't tell Michiru," She added, smiling, "I want it to be a surprise!"

"Okay."

"And...since we're short on rooms, only for one night, can Neji and father stay in our room with you, while I stay in Aki's room with Tenten, Hanabi, and Inoue?"

"Hell no."

* * *

**Hmmmm...Doesn't seem like Gaara's very fond of his father and cousin in law, huh? I don't think he minds Tenten, Hanabi, and Inoue, but...I think the thought of sharing a room with Hiashi and Neji mortifies him a bit. You all remember what happened the last time Neji and Gaara met? Please check back chapter 21 if you forgot. Lol. Oooo, three new foxes introduced, but only in a flashback? Yondaime and Kyuubi!? Michiru teasing Sasuke MEGA WIN!! I think Sasuke knows all about the birds and the bees (How could you not with Kakashi as your sensei?) but maybe Michiru's questions shocked him so much that he was struck dumb. LOL. Anyway, next chapter will be comical! THE HYUGGA FAMILY REUNION!! BOWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!  
**


	77. Hyugga family hell

**Wooooo, sorry it took be so long to update. Something has been going around school and I caught whatever it was. I've been sick the past few days, and I've been too exhausted to type at all. But I'm feeling a bit better now so I finally was able to type the family reunion chapter!! You see, I got the idea when I had a family reunion. It was boring as hell, so I made this one more fun. I love putting in funny chapters, but this might be the last one for awhile. There will still be funny parts inn the chapters, but we're drawing near the climax so I need to be getting more serious. Once the Land of water lilies arc is over, we'll be entering the big, final stage of the story. I have it all plotted out and it is going to be awesome...but depressong...so be prepared...oooooooOOOOOoooo...  
**

* * *

Michiru whistled as he read a book up in his room. His mind was focused on Gin and the way she had acted the other day where he had asked her about the Kyubbi. He wondered why she had acted so weird. Almost all day he had been trying to find her, but the fox hadn't been seen around the village. Maybe she was staying inside just to avoid him or perhaps Masshiro was keeping her in for awhile. He shrugged and kicked at a rock. Everything in the village had been normal lately, but something seemed out of place. He hadn't seen the flute seller, Tsuki, around for quite some time. Maybe he was of in another village selling flutes. Michiru hoped that he was getting good business.

He had gone to the hospital earlier to see Rei, only to find Nariko and Arai already visiting him. When he had said hello to Rei, the sound ninja had quickly looked away, obviously embarrassed from their last encounter. He had talked with Nariko and Arai for about ten minutes until Rei had finally spoken up. He had muttered something about getting a headache from the three of them yapping like little dogs. Arai had replied with a glare and had started a small argument with Rei about one thing or another...Michiru laughed lightly as he thought about how panicked Nariko had looked.

They had calmed down after a bit, of course. Once Sakura came in and whacked both Arai AND Rei in the heads with a book. Nariko had almost passed out from shock while Michiru had just stood there and laughed. He had mostly laughed at the shocked look that had been on Rei's face. The sound ninja probably couldn't even believe that someone had dared to smack him in the back of the head with a book.

Maybe it was because he had finally released all of his troubles to somebody, but Rei had been so much nicer lately. Not like...nice, nice like Nariko was, but he wasn't insulting his little sister at every chance he got. Michiru had noticed that whenever Nariko visited her brother nowadays, he greeted her with a very small, but loving smile. Maybe he was realizing that he should form a bond with his sister. It made Michiru feel happy to see that one problem in his life had been solved. Now he only had about two thousand more problems to go...

He shook his head slowly and closed the book. He couldn't concentrate on reading with so many things on his mind. He rested his chin on his fist and stared of into the distance. He was also thinking about family. The other day he had gone to the graveyard with Gaara to visit the graves of his late grandmother and grandfather on his father's side. He had met his grandfather, or more precisely his ghost. It was NOT an encounter he liked to think about. He'd never even seen his grandmother, but according to Temari and Kankuro, she was an incredibly kind woman. Gaara had never met her either.

He looked up as a call came from Hinata from downstairs. "Michiru!" She called up the stairs, "Please come down here...and bring Aki with you!" Michiru sighed and got to his feet. He turned of his lamp and left his room, heading towards Aki's room. He found the baby sitting in her crib, giggling feircly as she tossed her blocks about. He smiled, walked over, and picked her up, "Oof...You're getting heavy there, squirt!" he smiled as she let out a small squeak, "Let's go see what Okaasan wants, okay?"

He left the room and headed towards the stairs. He paused at the to of the stairs as he herd voices from downstairs. He could point out Gaara, Hinata, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Temari, and even Yuki's voices. But then, there were some voices that he did not recignize. He frowned and hurried down the stairs, eyes narrowed. Who could be in the house? Were they having an ANBU meeting in the house today? He didn't think that his father ever had a meeting in the house. Didn't he normally have them at his office or outisde the headquarters?

As he walked down the stairs the voices grew louder. He could even hear an argument going on. He froze, still out of view from the people down stairs to listen to the argument. He could clearly pull out Gaara's voice, but there was another man's voice that stood out as well. It was a deep, fluid, and fierce voice that made Michiru shiver. He couldn't make out what they were saying, so with an exasperated sigh he walked down the remainder of the stairs. As he reached the bottom, he looked around, eyes wide.

The people that were in the house were scattered about. Hinata was talking to a man that looked to be about in his early sixties. The man had eyes just like hers and was leaning on a cane. Beside him stood a girl that was probably five years younger then Hinata. She had long dark brown, almost black hair and the same eyes as the man and Hinata. Shikamaru was sitting on the couch talking to Kankuro. Both looked bored. Gaara was standing near the back of the room with another man. This man had hair similar to the younger girl, and the same silver eyes. They seemed to be having an argument. Near the center of the living room, Temari and Yuki were talking to a woman with dark brown hair tied into two buns and mahogany colored eyes. A girl with long brown hair and silver eyes stood beside the woman. He recognized her at once.

"Inoue?" He gasped, staring at her. Everyone in the whole room looked around at him, surprised. Gaara and the dark haired man even stopped their argument and looked up curiously. Everyone stared at him, their eyes slightly wide. Michiru frowned and shrunk slightly under their gaze. Aki just giggled and waved her hands in the air. He looked down at her then back at the crowd of people before him, "Um..."

"That's Michiru-kun and Aki-chan?" Inquired the elderly man that Hinata had been talking to. When Hinata nodded, a small smile on her face, the man beamed, "They're so cute, Hinata. Good work."

Michiru blinked in surprise. He looked around at his father, eyes amazed.

Gaara coughed and walked away from the dark haired man, "Let's get started," He said quietly. He motioned for Michiru to come stand beside him. Michiru walked over to him with Aki while everyone else sat down on the couches. Hinata stayed beside the elderly man but did not sit down. Michiru stood beside his father and looked around at all of the people who were staring at him, his eyebrows raised.

"Michiru..." He looked up at Gaara who looked unamused, "These are your family members on your mother's side..." he motioned at the people with silver eyes that were all sitting near Hinata. "The Hyugga clan."

"Oh..." Michiru looked at them, his eyes wide, "U-um...p-plessure to meet you," He said, bowing. Aki let out a bright laugh and tugged his hair, "Ow..."

"He really does act like you, Onee-chan," Said the brown haired girl who was sitting next to the elderly man, "He's got the stuttering thing down."

"Michiru," Hinata threw the girl a look then glanced back at her son, "This is Hanabi, my younger sister, your aunt. This," She placed a hand on the elderly man's shoulder, "is my father, Hiashi-sama, head of the Hyugga clan. Your grandfather on my side of the family."

He stared at the two of them, and bowed again. He didn't know he even had a grandfather on his mother's side. Or an aunt. Now that he payed attention to them closer, he noticed that they did look incredibly like Hinata. Especially the eyes. They had the same eyes as he did.

"This is my older cousin Neji," Hinata continued, motioning at the man who had been arguing with Gaara, "His wife Tenten," She motioned at the brown haired woman, "And their daughter, Inoue."

"Oh, I've met Michiru-kun," Inoue said, looking at her second cousin and smiling, "He was in Konoha with his friends and said that he had to go back to his home village. I didn't know that he was from here!"

He blushed.

"I guess we should get started?" Asked Hinata, looking at Gaara.

"Get started?"

Gaara leaned down to whisper in Michiru's ear, "We agreed that Hinata's family could ask anything they'd like to get to know you better. Is that alright with you?"

He nodded.

The kazekage sighed but nodded slowly. He walked over to the couch where Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Yuki sat. He sat down beside Temari, and Michiru sat down beside him. Hinata walked away from her father and sat down next to Gaara. She looked back at her family and nodded.

Hiashi smiled at them, "So, Michiru-kun...I see you have the family eyes. Do you have the Byakugan?"

"B-Byakugan?"

"Byakugan in the family eye trait passed down through the Hyugga clan," Hinata explained to him, "The silver eyes are a sign that a person had the Byakugan."

"So do you have it?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"I-I don't know..." Michiru frowned and scratched his chin nervously, "Not that I know of..."

"I think he does. He just has yet to activate it..." Gaara answered. He picked up Aki from Michiru's hands and placed the baby on his lap, "Right now Michiru can only control sand."

"So he acquired your freaky attribute?" Muttered Neji, rolling his eyes.

"Bite me, Neji..." Gaara said out of the cornor of his mouth.

"Go fall in a ditch, Gaara," Neji replied coldly.

Tenten flicked her husband in the head.

"I can see that Aki-chan won't have the Byakugan," Hanabi observed, "She has Gaara-oniisama's eyes. And Michiru-kun can control sand...what do you think she'll be able to do?"

Kankuro and Gaara exchanged glances, "Acid Pee?" Muttered Kankuro. Everyone looked around at him.

Gaara rolled his eyes and pinched his older brother's arm, "We don't know yet. We'll find out when she's older."

"Better not be some stupid sand..." growled Neji

"I am really on the verge of hurting you..." Gaara hissed, his eyes narrowed as he stared at Neji.

"Break it up you two," Temari told them, glaring from Gaara to Neji, "This is a family reunion. No fighting."

"Yeah, what about you, Temari?" Neji added, pointing lazily at Yuki, who was sitting on Temari's lap, "Since when did you and Shikamaru have a little girl?"

Yuki blushed and looked down.

"This reunion isn't about us Neji," Temari said through gritted teeth, narrowing her cat like eyes.

Michiru frowned slightly. His father's side of the family didn't seem to like this Neji guy very much. Kankuro hadn't really said anything. His hat was pulled over his eyes and his head was leaning back. Michiru wondered if he had fallen asleep after his...acid pee comment.

He blinked as Inoue caught his eyes. She looked at bored as he did. When she noticed that he was looking at her however, she beamed and waved. He smiled shyly and waved back at her. When he had met her in Konoha, he never thought that she would be a relative of his. He had been curious about why her eyes looked so like his, but he had passed it of as a simple coincidence.

"Michiru-kun?"

He jumped and looked around at Hiashi.

The man smiled warmly at him, "So, how do you feel knowing that one side of your family is the famous Hyugga clan, and the other is the well known Sabaku family?"

"Huh..." Michiru stared at him for a moment. They were all looking at him, "U-u-uh..." He cracked under pressure...not good...not good...not good...!

There was a knock at the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" Michiru cried, leaping to his feet. He hurried out of the living room, his heart racing. He felt bad now. He had a feeling that he had been rude, but he couldn't help it! He hated to be under that much pressure! He sighed, walked up to the door, and pulled it open. He was shocked to see who was standing before him.

Rei blinked down at him, surprise in his violet eyes.

"Rei-san?" Asked Michiru, confused, "What are you doing here? Sakura-san finally let you go from the hospital?"

"Um..." Rei frowned and looked away from the redhead, "Is Temari here? She never came today."

"We're having a bit of a family reunion," Michiru told him, "Temari-san said that she had told you..."

She didn't.

Michiru paused before smiling, "You missed her company, didn't you?" He noticed Rei's cheeks turn slightly pink and he couldn't hold in a laugh.

"That's not it," Rei snapped, "I was bored. Nariko went on a date or something with that Arai boy, and I had nothing better to do..." He looked at his feet, 'But if she's busy, it's fine."

"I can tell her that you're here," Michiru offered, hooking a thumb over his shoulder.

"No, it's fine. Just tell her that I'll see her tomorrow..." The sound shinobi turned on his heel and walked with purpose back towards the hospital.

He shook his head and shut the door. Taking a breath, he walked back into the living room to see that talking had resumed. Everyone fell silent as he entered. "Sorry, it was a friend," He said, sitting down beside Temari this time. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "it was Rei-san. He was wondering where you were."

"Shit..." he herd her mumble under her breath, "I forgot to tell him..."

"Is everything alright?" Neji asked quietly, staring at the two of them, his eyebrows raised.

"It's fine," Michiru said, nodding.

Hinata sighed deeply before smiling, "Alright. How about we all eat some dinner, huh?"

* * *

Dinner was no better then the meeting in the living room. The food was delicious, well, Hinata made it and everything she made was delicious, but there was electricity in the air above the table. Michiru had sat next to Inoue to talk to her quietly, but they barely got a chance to talk. Both were trying to keep their fathers under control. Gaara and Neji were inches away from attacking each other, they could tell. Poor Hinata wanted to stop them, Michiru could tell, but her father kept talking to her, and her respect and love for him was more then her concern for her husband and cousin.

"So what have you been up to?" Michiru whispered to Inoue, trying to block out Neji and Gaara, "Last time I saw you, you were with your teammates and were a gennin."

"We're still gennin," She replied, "But I think Hotaru-kun might get promoted to chunnin soon!"

"That's awesome!"

She nodded, 'I see that you're a shinobi now also, huh?" She added, pointing at the headband around his arm, "What rank are you right now?"

"Gennin," He said quietly, "But according to Otousan and Baki-san, I might make my way to chunnin soon!"

"So Baki-dono is your sensei?"

"A mixture of him and Otousan."

They paused in their conversation for a moment to watch Gaara and Neji argue about random things. They exchanged a glance before snickering fiercly. They didn't even have a clue what the two were arguing about, but it was hilarious. Temari was simply ignoring the situation and talking to Yuki and Shikamaru. Kankuro seemed to have fallen asleep again, while Tenten was glaring at Neji, her eyes narrowed.

"It's a crazy family, isn't it?" Inoue murmured, her eyes sparkling with humor, "I thought this was going to be so boring, but I was SO wrong!"

"I'm a bit worried..." Michiru glanced at his father and his second cousin, "What if they start chucking food at each other?"

Just then, two balls of rice flew though the air and smacked both Neji and Gaara in the head. The entire table fell silent, except for Aki, who was laughing her head of.

Everyone looked at the baby to see that she was clutching more rice in her tiny hands. She giggled and tossed another handful at her father. It landed smack dab in the middle of his face. Neji laughed at him but was shut up when he got another ball of rice in his face as well.

Michiru and Inoue burst out laughing.

"Ha! The baby wants you two to shut the hell up!" Hanabi said brightly, whipping some rice of Neji's face.

"Hanabi!" Hinata scolded, but she was obviously trying to hold in giggles.

"That baby has good aim," Hiashi said, nodding slowly. He reached over and ruffled Aki's short, violet hair, "She'll make a fine shinobi one day."

"Can we PLEASE finish eating...so troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled, poking at his dinner.

* * *

Finally, it was time for bed! Temari, Shikamaru, Yuki, and Kankuro had gone back home after saying goodbye to the Hyugga clan. Hinata, Tenten, Hanabi, and Inoue were staying together in Aki's room. Michiru, luckily, had his room to himself. But just a few doors down, Gaara had to share a room with Hiashi and Neji. Michiru wondered if it was such a good idea. The house might explode some time in the night. Neji and Gaara did NOT mix well together. He didn't know why they never got along, but maybe it had something to do with Hinata?

Neji was her older cousin after all, and he seemed very overprotective. Gaara was very overprotective also. Michiru shrugged and took of his headband, placing it on the bed side table. He took of his jacket and lastly removed his shirt. He sighed and plopped down on the bed, closing his eyes tight.

He lay there in silence for what seemed like ever before he looked out of the window. The sun was almost below the dunes, and the sky looked like an abstract painting. It was a peaceful evening. He sighed and closed his eyes lightly, before a loud bang from down the hall made him jump up.

He lay there for a moment, listening as there was some shouting. Some stomps from Aki's room came, and then the sound of a smack. Silence then took over the house.

It stayed silent for about ten minutes.

Michiru let out his held breath and shook his head miserably. He probably would of been safer NOT knowing who is family was! Why did his family have to be so damn violent!?

"Kami help me," He moaned as another bang and more shouting came.

He would never get to sleep...

* * *

**It's long...but it was fun to type! Inoue and Michiru are so fun to put together. And I just had to put some Rei in there. I'm just starting to like him so much, that I feel bad when I don't have him in a lot. -Huggles Rei- Making him blush just shows how far he's getting in his character development. He wanted to see Temari...XD Oooooo...Nariko and Arai went on a date? I have to say, the best part to write was when Aki was hurling food at her dad and second cousin. XD!! I ove that little baby...Anyway, the end of the family reunion will be concluded next chapter. The festival that has been discussed for awhile will happen in a few chapters...it's still winter, maybe mid december right now in the story. So...the new year is comign up. Anywhatso...see you next chapter!!  
**


	78. Second cousin

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I'm so confused!! There's this boy on my bus named Caludio, and I always hated him, but in the past few weeks he and I have become like, really REALLY good pals. There's this guy named Orlando (I think I've mentioned him before) who I REALLLLLLYY like, I mean, like a whole lot! Well, today, Caludio pulled me aside in the hallway and told me that he really liked me. He asked me if it was okay for him to call me his girlfriend! He was asking me out! I could see it in his eyes he meant it...and he was blushing. I told him to let me think about it. But I still like Orlando, and I don't know how I feel about Claudio! Another problem is, they're best friends! -Cries- WHAT DO i DO!? And why do I always have to take intrest in the hispanic guys!! (I am NOT racist!!)...-sighs- anyway...just read the chapter...it's a good one...I think...  
**

* * *

_Ibunshi hurried after Kin and Atan, her ears flat against her small head. Her fur was on end and her golden eyes were wide with fear. The booms and snarls from Konoha were growing closer and closer, meaning they were getting closer to Kyubbi-sama. The giant fox was looked up to by all foxes. He was a symbol of power that helped to show humans that foxes were stronger then them. She winced as a terrified scream came from the village. _

_She froze, her tail tucked low._

_Atan and Kin paused to look around at her, surprised._

_"What's wrong, Ibunshi?" Asked Atan, trotting back over to her, "Why did you stop? We're going to miss Kyubbi-sama's work if we don't hurry."_

_"I-I just got a little frightened for a moment..." She shook her fur before darting ahead of her friends. She disagreed with Kyubbi's actions sometimes. He was killing innocent people, which made her sick to her stomach. She personally loved humans and respected them._

_That man with the golden hair, she didn't mind that fellow. He had seemed worried, and he also seemed to have a baby with him. She paused to stare over her shoulder at Atan and Kin. Suddenly, her ears perked up, "Atan, Kin! RUN!"_

_"What?" Kin looked around, surprise. Just then he was tackled by Atan as a kunai landed where he had just been. The three foxes froze, staring in horror at the human weapon. _

_Two humans hurtled out of the bushes and stood at either side of the road, boxing the foxes in. _

_"What do we have here? Familiars of the Kyubbi?" Asked one, his black eyes narrowed. _

_"They must be here to help their master," Said a woman, her brown hair in her face. _

_"Who're you two?" Hissed Atan, stepping in front of Ibunshi, his fangs bared. _

_"I am Umino Higuchi, and that is my wife, Umino Anake," The man frowned and raised his kunai, "We're here to kill anyone who would want to attack our village!"_

_"No...you don't-" Ibunshi paused and looked behind the man, Higuchi, to see a young boy. His light brown hair was tied into a ponytail, and he had coal black eyes, just like the man's. "Atan, they have a kit," She whispered. _

_"We can't let us stop that from protecting ourselves..." He whispered back. He arched his back as Higuchi and Anake drew closer, "Prepare for a fight you two..."_

* * *

"DAGH!" Michiru opened his eyes in shock as something leaped onto his stomach. He shook his head and stared forward to see Gin's nose only an inch from his own. "Gin?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "What're you doing here, huh?" He sat up, causing the fox to slip of his chest, "it's morning..." He observed.

_"The window was open,"_ She said quietly, licking her fur, _"I was bored and thought I'd come see if you were still alive."_

"I'm glad I am. We had a family reunion the other day, and it was insane..." He herd some yelling from downstairs and rolled his eyes, "I guess it still is insane. Otousan and my second cousin Neji-san have been arguing all night." He got to his feet and stretched, "I think that I should get down there to see what's going on."

Gin tilted her head to one side, _"can I stay here and sleep for awhile?"_

He frowned and looked at her, "Why?"

"_I don't feel like going back to see Masshiro and Chairo yet..."_ She huffed, laying down and curling her tail around her nose, _"Thanks for the amazingly soft bed, kid."_

"Yeah, yeah, just don't shed." Michiru walked over to his closet and pulled on his jacket before leaving the room. The yelling was louder now, and it sounded like it was mainly Gaara and Neji. Shaking his head slowly, Michiru descended the stairs. He quickly had to dodge a scrambled egg that zoomed through the air.

"Oh, Michiru, you're up..."

He looked around to see Hinata, looking exhausted. He hurried up to her in concern.

"What happened to you?" He asked, examining her messy hair and dull eyes.

"It's just been crazy all morning," She told him, blushing lightly and scratching her head, "Gaara refused to stay in the same room with Neji and stayed in a closet all night...and Neji broke about two lamps while he and Gaara were arguing..."

"Otousan spent the night in a closet?"

"I don't think he got any sleep. He's really grumpy."

Michiru shook his head, "I think it's a really good thing that your side of the family is going home today," He said quietly, glancing at the kitchen as there was a crash.

"NEJI! Stop breaking things!" He herd Tenten screech.

"Oh my..." Hinata placed a hand over her mouth.

Inoue flung herself out of the kitchen and rammed into Michiru. Her hair was on end and her Byakugan was activated. "Hey, what's the matter?" Michiru asked, helping her back up.

"I had to get out of there," She panted, "I needed to use my chakra palms to deflect flying food!" She looked at Hinata, "Hinata-san, they're acting like a bunch of little kids!"

"Why do those two hate each other so much?" Michiru asked, scratching his head.

"It's something to do with a long time ago..." She murmured nervously, "At first, Neji-niisan and Naruto-kun weren't to happy about me and Gaara getting married, and they both attacked him. Gaara and Naruto-kun made up, obviously, but even though Neji apoligized, things have still been tence between him and Gaara." She shook her head, "it's insane."

Michiru frowned, "Think you can handle it?"

She nodded.

"Then we're going out..." Michiru poked Inoue's head, "Maybe I can go find Nariko-san and Arai."

Hinata nodded, "Good luck..." She said to herself, before rushing into the kitchen. Michiru and Inoue exchanged a glance before running out of the house together. It was a nice day. The sun wasn't to high up yet and it was amazingly cool for the desert. The sky was a grayish color with a bit of pink peeking over the canyon. Only a few people were out, walking around in the morning light. It wasn't going to be very hot today, even later when the sun was at its high point.

"How about I show you around the village?" Michiru offered, nudging Inoue, "Maybe I can introduce you to all of my new friends I've made in the village."

"I'd love to!" She said, beaming.

He smiled kindly. It was awesome to be able to spend a day with his second cousin. He hadn't even known until yesterday that he had a second cousin, and she was an amazingly kind, and likable person. He couldn't wait for everyone to meet her! Perhaps he could introduce her to Rei also. He needed more friends. "Let's go," Michiru said, tugging on her sleeve. She nodded and the two of them walked of into the streets.

Inoue was in love with the village right away. She was pointing out every little thing and squeezing Michiru's arm in excitement. He laughed when she got shocked at seeing the academy students in class so early. They stopped at a ramen stand and Inoue started chatting about how the ramen tasted so different from the ramen back in Konoha.

"Good different or bad different?" Michiru asked as they left together.

"Good different!"

They laughed and continued exploring the village. They ran into Amagumo on their way to the library. Michiru had introduced the two of them and explained to Inoue that Amagumo used to be from Kumogakure. She had been shocked that a man from an enemy village could be so polite and not to mention, handsome. Her words had made poor Amagumo turn red and run of towards the academy. Michiru had had to inform her that not to long ago, the girl that Amagumo had a crush on had kissed him on the cheek. She just laughed.

People who knew Michiru well in the village (A.K.A everyone) greeted him with friendly smiled and waves. They even stopped to meet and welcome Inoue to the village. She was having the time of her life. He could tell. She was smiling brighter then she had since he had met her, and she loved getting to meet new people.

Finally, they ran into Akume, Hiraku, Debu, Akina, Arai, and Nariko. They had all been down at the south training field together. It had been weird seeing Akume and Hiraku together and not arguing. Maybe they'd made up for whatever they had been fighting about?

"Everyone," Michiru drew his friend's attentions, "This is my second cousin on Okaasan's side. Hyugga Inoue," he motioned at her.

Inoue beamed and waved at them all, "Nice to meet you! Michiru has told me a whole bunch about all of you!"

"Nice to meet you also," Said Hiraku, nodding. The others all greeted her as well.

"Yeah, Okaasan's side of the family came to spend the night...it was insane..." Michiru shook his head, "I think Otousan and Inoue's dad, Neji-san, have some sort of grudge match going on."

"Ha, that sounds funny..." Debu said, taking a bite of lunch that Akina had packed.

"Aki settled it though," Michiru added with a laugh, "She chucked rice at the both of them."

They all laughed.

"So...Hiraku-chan, Debu-san, and Arai-san...you were all with Michiru when I met you guys in Konoha," They nodded as Inoue spoke, "But Akina-chan, Akume-chan, and Nariko-chan..."

"We met Akina not to long after that," Arai explained to her, "Then Akume came to the village about two moths ago. She's Amagumo-san's niece by the way. And then, only about one week ago, Nariko um...came to the village with her elder brother." He glanced at Nariko who was frowning softly.

"Oh, you have an older brother?" Inoue asked, staring at Nariko, "can I meet him?"

She flinched, "I...I don't know..."

"We WERE planning to go and see him later anyway," Michiru told Nariko, his silver eyes pleading. He wanted her to understand that her brother needed friends, and they were just the people to provide him with them. Nariko stared at him for a moment and seemed to read his plea.

"Okay," She said after a minute, shrugging.

So, the small group headed of towards the hospital, all of them talking and laughing. They were telling Inoue about all of their adventures. the good times, the scary, the bad, the sad, and the difficult. She seemed so interested in what they were talking about that she barley noticed the worry in Michiru's eyes. The worry, and fear behind his confident smile. They were telling her about their battle with Numorashi when they arrived at the hospital.

Arai explained that Nariko's brother was injured and had to stay in the hospital for a bit. Everything settled, they went inside, and straight to Rei's room. Akina and Hiraku were the first ones to burst into the room, cheering and shouting a hello. They nearly scared Rei out of his skin. The sound shinobi had been reading a book, his black hair tied back into a braid. Arai couldn't help but tease him about it.

They stayed in the hospital, talking to the nearly silent Rei for about two hours before they decided to split up. Nariko and Arai stayed with Rei, Hiraku went of to find Sakura, Debu and Akina went of to who knows where, while Michiru and Inoue headed back to the house. It was about time for the Hyugga family to head back to Konoha.

The two of them stopped not to far away from the house.

"Guess it's going to be awhile before we see each other again, huh?" Michiru said, resting his arms behind his head, "Too bad. This was really fun."

Inoue nodded absently.

"You'll be okay, right?"

She looked at him, "...?"

"I mean..." Michiru blushed and looked at the ground, "With Kabuto out and all, who knows when one of our villages will be attacked. I just want to make sure that you, and everyone else will be okay."

"We'll be fine," She reassured him, "We're not THAT weak."

"I-I didn't say that you were!" Michiru gasped, staring at her.

She laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "You didn't offend me silly. I'll be fine, and so will you. We'll beat Kabuto sooner or later! Remember, we have Naruto-san and Gaara-san as the Hokage and Kazekage! Both of our villages are well set for a battle!"

"I guess you're right," he said, smiling at her faintly.

She nodded, eyes shining, "If Suna is attacked, you know I'll be here to help you in a flash."

"Likewise," He said.

Smiling, she held out her hand to him, "Just promise me that you'll have learned to use the Byakugan next time we meet!"

He chuckled, "Deal!" he took her hand and shook it firmly.

* * *

"Family reunions are so troublesome," Temari said with a 'tsk'. She was walking through the village, Yuki on her shoulders. They had decided to go out for a bit while Shikamaru worked on some documents from Konoha.

"You're starting to sound like Shikamaru-san!" Yuki said with a giggle, "Troublesome!"

Yeah...guess I've been around him to much," Temari said, smirking, "I hope you don't pick up that dumb habit."

She shook her head, "Yuki won't!"

"That'a'girl!"

Temari enjoyed being around Yuki, and she knew that the feeling was not mutual. It was almost like the little girl had been born right into the village. Everyone loved her, especially Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kankuro. Her brother treated Yuki like she was their actual niece, and Shikamaru...he acted like Yuki was his daughter.

The thought of it made Temari almost want to cry, because she knew that, no matter how much she prayed, Yuki would never be her daughter. Even though Kurohime was dead, one day, Yuki would probably want to return to her homeland. By then, she may forget everything about Temari and Shikamaru.

Temari sniffed.

"What's wrong, Temari-san?" Yuki asked, noticing her sniff.

"Oh nothing...it's just a little colder then usual today," Temari rubbed her nose, "It's almost the new year, meaning it's almost the rainy season."

"Rain in the desert!?" Yuki gasped.

Temari nodded.

She squeeked in excitement, "Yuki wants to see that!" She cried.

Temari laughed, "You will. If you hang around for a few more moths."

"Yuki want's to hang around here forever!"

Temari froze, "H-huh?"

"Huh?"

The sand kunoichi thought for a moment, before shaking her head sadly, "Never mind." She resumed walking in the direction of the village gate. Maybe she could check in on Chongiru. Yuki liked her underling. She thought he was funny, and Chongiru liked her right back.

As she approached however, she was met Kakeru, who had a confused look on his face. "What is it, Kakeru?" She asked, stopping in front of him.

"There's a man here to see you, Temari-sama," He told her, "he um...well, he wants to talk to you about something."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh?"

He nodded.

"Okay," Temari shrugged, "Let's go Yuki," She added, looking at the little girl. Yuki smiled and nodded. Temari laughed and walked around the still concerned Kakeru. She made it to the front of the gate, and no doubt, there was a man standing there. She blinked in surprise.

This man had hair the color of virgin snow. It was about mid back length and tied into a ponytail. His bangs fell into his ice blue eyes. His most noticeable feature however, was the long scar that was on his right cheek. He was a large man, and a bit intimidating. He looked up as they approached. His eyes widened.

"Can I help you?" Temari asked, taking Yuki of her shoulders and setting her down in the sand beside her. The little girl grabbed Temari's kimono and hid behind her, peering out at the man with wide eyes.

The man coughed and walked forward so that he was about a foot from Temari. But his cold eyes were not focused on the jounin. They were focused on Yuki. "Yuki..." he murmured.

"Can I help you?" Temari repeated, stepping in front of Yuki, "Do you have business with the Kazekage?"

He shook his head, "But I do have business with that little girl behind you..."

Temari blinked in surprise. She narrowed her cat like eyes, "Like what?"

The man stared at her for a moment, before frowning slowly, "I'm...I'm..."

Temari paused, frowning at the strange man, "Spit it out already!" She ordered. He made a face at her and looked back at the tiny Yuki, his eyes soft.

"I'm Yuki's father."

* * *

**Good chapter, ne, ne?? Inoue and Michiru are both so cute!! Especially Inoue. I am really starting to like her. OMFG nother fox flashback! Ibunshi, Atan, and Kin are surrounded by...IRUKA'S PARENTS!?...hey, I had to put Iruka in a little. I realized that I've been abusing him, despite how god damn cute that guy is! Lol...poor Rei and Hinata...But the last part was the funnest to write. Enter Yuki's father! -Dramatic music- Kurohime never said anything about her father, and some...amazingly weird people asked in Gaara was Yuki's father...i don't know why...so I decided to put in her REAL father. He has her hair and blue eyes...Yuki's eyes are teal if I'm remembering correctly. Anyway, I haven't done a cliff hanger in awhile, and those of you who've read the prequel know that I just LOOOOOOOOOOVE cliffies...muahahahaahaha!! Until next time! -walks away laughing-  
**


	79. Overwhelming

**I is sleepy...-falls asleep on keyboard- -is smacked with paper harrisen by Gaara- Huh...? Oh yeah. We're getting ready for ISTEP which is next week, and everyday when I get home from school I'm sooooooo out of it...Haha, it waa funny at the end of the day though. Me and my BFF's were heading to the front doors of the school, and this guy named Scott started walking back and fourth and it circles. I was like, "Scott, are you lost?" He gave me this look and went, "yeah, I forgot where the door was." So I led him back to the door...by pulling him by his ear...XD -Ahem- I plan on putting some more GaaraxAki stuff in there soon. Bad Kazekage needs to spend more time with his awesome ninja baby girl. NYYAAAAA!! I started crying while In was working out a later chapter. I was actually crying while writing this one part, so I know that you guys will be crying as well. Lol, but that's like...a bagillion chapters away, so you'll just have to wait! -Evil laugh-  
**

* * *

The house was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Temari, Shikamaru, and Yuki sat on one couch while Yuki's father sat in the armchair across from them. After Temari had met him at the gate, they had gone back to the house to discuss the...issue, at hand. This man claimed to be Yuki's father. Not that he didn't look like her. He looked JUST like her, except for the eyes. Shikamaru felt the electricity coming from Temari's dark green eyes. She looked angrier then she had in a long time. Poor little Yuki looked confused and shocked, staring at this man who claimed to be her father.

"What did you say your name was again?" Shikamaru asked the man, his amber eyes clouded with worry. He didn't like this man. He kind of creeped him out, and he seemed to be scaring Yuki as well. He noticed she was shivering. Temari was taking notice of nothing. She was staring at the man, but her eyes betrayed nothing. She was lost in her own world of thoughts.

"I didn't...but it's Kazuki," The man answered, feeling the tense air. "Yonuki Kazuki. Yuki...I'm sorry that I've never shown myself to you before-"

"Hang on, hang on," Temari suddenly snapped back to reality, her eyes burning with green fire, "Where have you been all these years? Yuki is seven years old now! When he picked her up from Kurohime-san, she said nothing about YOU! So where the hell have you been all of Yuki's life, huh?"

"Language..." Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes. She threw him such a furious look that he flinched slightly. Temari looked back around at Kazuki.

"Well...Kurohime and I never got married. We dated once, and...and Yuki was the result of that dating. I didn't even know I had a daughter. Kurohime never told me, never contacted me or anything. About a week ago I went back to the land of snow, only to hear from as friend of mine that Kurohime was dead. He also told me that I had a daughter, and that she was in Sunagakure. So I set out for this village. And here I am." He sighed as he finished his explanation. He looked at Yuki, "Yuki, I am so, so sorry..."

"..." Yuki frowned steadily. She shook her head, her white bangs falling into her teal eyes, "Y-Yuki doesn't believe you. She doesn't think that you didn't know about Yuki!"

"I really didn't, sweetheart," Kazuki said desperately, "I-"

"Don't call her sweetheart," Temari hissed, getting to her feet, "You have no right to call her something like that! You haven't known her for all her life, so you shouldn't talk so fondly of her!"

The entire room fell silent.

Temari made a 'tsk' sound and sat back down, her eyes narrowed, "So why did you come here, exactly? What business do you have with Yuki now?"

"I wanted to meet my daughter," He told her, "And...and I wanted to take her home."

"WHAT!?" Temari stared at him, her eyes wide. Shikamaru tried to hide his shock while Yuki just stared into the distance, her eyes wide and unseeing.

"I have a family," He explained, "After Kurohime and I broke up, I met another woman, and we got married. Yuki, you have two little brothers who would love to meet you. I came here to take you back with me, and make you a part of my family," He smiled, "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Yuki?"

Yuki feel silent, staring at her knees. She stayed quiet and didn't answer.

"This is really, really sudden," Shikamaru said with a cough, "I'm sure Yuki is overwhelmed by all this. Can't you stay in the village for awhile, and give her a bit to think about it?"

Kazuki nodded, "yes of course. I can set myself up in an apartment."

Temari frowned. She got to her feet and ran upstairs. As she got up there, the three of them herd her cursing at the top of her lungs. Shikamaru winced as he herd something bang to the floor. He also something break, causing a huge crash. The house would really need some repairs soon. He glanced at Yuki, who looked as though she was trying to force back tears. He quickly looked at Kazuki, "If you could go...I think we have some things to talk about."

"I can walk Yuki back to her apartment if she likes," Kazuki offered.

"Oh. No...she's been staying here," Shikamaru told him. Kazuki looked surprised. "We've been taking care of her ever since this mission was first assigned." Shikamaru paused, before jerking his head at the door.

Kazuki hesitated before getting to his feet, "Yuki...I'll come see you tomorrow, alright?" When the little girl didn't answer, he turned and left the house.

Once the door was shut, silence took over.

Yuki let out a sob, drawing Shikamaru's attention back to her. She had covered her eyes with her hands and tears had began to slip from her large, bright eyes. "Y-Y-Yuki has a f-father?" She let out a loud cry, "T-Temari-san i-is mad a-at Yuki?"

"No, no! Temari is NOT mad at you!" Shikamaru fidgeted for a moment, "She's just...stressed..." He placed his hand on her tiny shoulder, "Yuki, calm down, please. No one is mad at you."

"B-but Yuki ha...has a f-father..." She sobbed, lowering her hands. "Mommy n-n-never told h...her...Y-Y-Yuki never k-knew..." She shook her head fiercely, "Yuki's heart h-hurts!"

"Oh Yuki..." Shikamaru leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer and gently stroked her snow white hair, "It's alright...Please don't cry. I know that this is confusing and all, but I'm here for you, and so is Temari. Everyone is here for you." He frowned and looked at her, "Yuki...look at me please," He grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger and slowly lifted her head to look at him, "Please Yuki, promise me that no matter what, you'll never feel guilty about stuff like this. No one is blaming you, and no one will ever blame you, alright?"

She sniffed a few times, but nodded.

"Good girl..." He smiled slightly, "Come here..." She nodded again and climbed onto his lap. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her again and began to rock back and forth slowly. He closed his eyes and listened to Yuki's steady breathing. He started to hum a little tune that his mother had sang to him when he was little. So this was what father's did, huh? They rocked their little ones to sleep, and comforted them when they cried.

He opened his eyes and frowned. Oh right...Yuki wasn't his daughter. She had a real father, and it wasn't him. But, he had to admit...he wished that he was. He blinked and looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. He smiled gently at the peaceful look on her face. She looked so cute.

Yuki was such a brave little girl. In the face of the man who claimed to be her father, she had spoken with a wisdom beyond her young age. She was an amazingly smart girl as well. She liked to solve puzzles and she even played Shogi with Shikamaru sometimes. They had really bonded while playing the little board game. It had made him think of the times he had played with Asuma, only he was the sensei and Yuki was the pupil.

It made him so sad to think that she might be leaving. He had really grown close to her, and...

Temari had as well.

He sighed and looked down at her softly.

"Up we go..." He whispered, getting to his feet. He carried her upstairs and to he room. He laid her down in the bed and covered her with the blanket. He hesitated for a moment, staring at her. With a slight tinge in his heart, he leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

He didn't want to deal with Temari's anger at the moment, so he sat down on the bed beside Yuki. He stared at her and gently brushed some hair out of her calm face, "Goodnight," He murmured softly, "Goodnight, my little Yuki."

* * *

Inoue leaned back against the tree, sighing. Her family had taken a stop of their way back to Konoha to catch their breath. She had walked away from the others and was staring out at the bright blue sky. She wished that they could of stayed in Sunagakure longer, mainly the hospital. She was very interested by that Rei man. He didn't seem like the kind of man that was raised in Suna. He was odly withdrawn and silent. She wanted to go back and learn more about him.

Not to mention...she giggled slightly, her cheeks red, he was pretty damn handsome. Maybe it ran in the family. Nariko was amazingly beautiful for her age and Rei was so handsome. She wondered if there parents were that good looking as well? Maybe, once she got back to Konoha, she could ask Chouji-sensei if they could go on a mission to Suna again. Then she'd get to see Rei!

She pulled herself into her memories and thought about when they had visited him. The only one he seemed to talk to was Nariko. His eyes remained cold and emotionless, but he smiled a true, warm smile when he looked at his younger sister. Around everyone else however, he became silent and a frown creased his lips. Especially Michiru. He acted really odd around her cousin for some reason. She wondered why?

"Inoue?"

"Yeah!" She looked around to see her mother walking up to her. Tenten smiled and leaned on the tree beside her, her brown eyes soft as she looked into the distance.

"What're you thinking about?" She asked quietly.

"Just...things..." Inoue answered, staring back out at the sky. She could just barley see the desert from where they were. She frowned, wanting to run back there. Why did she want to see Rei so much?

"Nao-kun?"

Inoue blinked and fell silent. True, she had had a huge crush on Nao, Rock Lee's adoptive son, for about five years, but now...but she was starting to loose her interest in him. Why? Why was she feeling like this? "Okaasan?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever liked two guys at once?" She inquired, glancing at her mother.

Tenten blushed but nodded, "Before I fell in love with Neji, I had a small crush on Lee..."

Inoue gawked at her, "Okaasan!"

"What!?" Tenten's face turned red and she turned away, frowning, "I mean, being on a team with two good looking guys like Neji and Lee...well, they were all I had to look at...I DIDN'T want to look at Gai-sensei, that was for sure!"

She giggled.

"But then, I realized that Neji was the man for me," Tenten shrugged, "Though sometimes he pisses me of."

Inoue thought back to the reunion and nodded, smirking slightly.

"So, who're the guys you're getting so worked up about?"

She looked away, her face red, "I-I don't want to tell!"

"That's fine," Tenten said laughing, "I'll find out sooner or later. Trust me."

Inoue blushed. Suddenly, something else swept its way into her mind, "Okaasan...will be ever beat Kabuto?" She blinked as her mother feel silent, "I know that you guys...um, like, Naruto-sama and all of the rookie nine...I know you all have personal things against Kabuto, right?"

Tenten nodded.

"Well, I have something against him also," Inoue said nodding, "He caused problems for you guys, so he causes problems for me...will the other villages be able to see that and help us beat him?"

"I don't know anymore, Inoue..." Tenten said with a sad sigh, "I mean, we have Suna on our side, yes...but the other villages all feared Kabuto so much, that they joined him."

"That's stupid."

"Indeed it is."

"Are all Oto shinobi bad?" Inoue added, frowning.

Tenten shook her head, "No. Some of them are just like us. They fear the war, and only want peace. They may be of a different village, but they're still humans. They have children, loved ones, families...War is stupid, because it only separates people...even though we're all the same."

"I hate war..." Inoue leaned her head against the tree and frowned sadly, "It's pointless. If we didn't have the war, then everyone could be friends. We could make friends with other villages...I know we could."

"And those beliefs are what will make you an amazing leader someday..." Tenten ruffled her dark hair, smiling slightly.

"Tenten, Inoue, let's get going!" Neji called, "I want to get back before night fall."

"Yeah, alright," Tenten turned, "Let's go, Inoue."

Inoue sat up, but paused. She looked over her shoulder again and stared at the edge of the desert. She smield slightly and stepped back towards it for a moment. Maybe soon...

"Inoue, hurry up!" Neji yelled.

She stared at the desert for a few more moments, before turning, "Coming!" She called, racing back towards the rest of her family.

Maybe soon...

* * *

**Yeah...I'm kind a man at SydneyIsQueen (Not really). You see...I've been planning out the InouexRei thing for a long time, then she wnt out and said it, and I was all like, "0.0...Gad damnit! How did she know!?" ...I ish sad now. But it'll be way more complicated then you know. Oh noooooo...Yuki's real dad wants to take her back to his family! What will poor Temari and Shika-kun dooooOOO!! OOOOOO! I was reading this interveiw from Kishi-sensei, and he said that something big will happen to Kakashi soon...he said that for the next year he'll mainly be focusing on Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. He said that Naruto would have to wait. But he also said that he plans on developing Kisame's character. He even said that he might possibly make Kisame become...and then he sad it was a surprise. NIAAAAAAAAA!! I LOVE KISAME!! Make him go good, Kishi-sensei...Kismae rulz!! Luv the Akatsuki! -heart- Ahem...anywaym, next chapter will be good...I promise...goodnight! -falls asleep on top of Rei-**

**Rei: 0.o...**


	80. The master plan

**HAAAAAAAAA!! My friend's birthday party was so much fun! A whole bunch of us went to the mall and just ran around acting like morons!! We got scolded by the police and I was scared that we were going to get kicked out for being TO loud! I stayed in the bookstore for a very long time, and I finally bought the Naruto art book. I was so happy. Me and my friend Dharma were looking at it the whole time. We had chinese instead of birthday cake! XD!! I saw this Japanese resturant called 'Japan Sakura' and I started freaking out...but we didn't get to do...-sad- But ti was fun. I hung out with the boys, Dharma and Tylor the most while the others just ran around. The three of us sat on a wall looking at the book while the other girls went into Clairs. Bleh...too much pink for me. I saw this girly girl that I know from school, and freaked out. I went, "Hidden technique, hide no Jutsu!" and flipped over the wall...I fell painfully onto my head. Oh...hey hey HAEY!! On my DA, I drew a scene from the Violet rose and put ti up! If you guys have a requested scene you'd like me to draw, from the Violet rose or this story, just let me know and I'll draw it! Okay...u can read now.  
**

* * *

Gaara leaned back in his chair and twiddled his pencil between his lips. He was up in the Kazekage and had finished all of this work, but it was still early and he didn't want to go home yet. He had to admit, this job could get pretty boring sometimes. He pushed of with his feet, making his chair spin. He repeated the action a few times until he got dizzy. He took his pencil out of his mouth and took a sip of tea. Man...he needed like, a board game in here or something. He stared at a stack of papers for a moment, before a childish thought stuck his experienced mind. Well, no one was around to see, so it was fine. He wasn't a child. he was mature, but even he liked to be a little foolish sometimes...when no one was around that is.

He picked up one of the spare sheets of paper and folded it a few times. Sighing, he completed his small task and stared at it. A paper airplane. Oh man...was he really THAT bored? Leaning back in his chair again, he tossed the airplane and watched it zoom around the room until it crashed into the wall. "Hm..." He stared at the crumpled piece of paper for a minute or two. He then picked up his Kazekage hat and put it on. He pulled it over his eyes and got to his feet, straightened his Kazekage robes. He stared at the photo of his father on the table for a second. "Do I look like you?" He asked the picture, tilting his hat to one side. "Good god, I hope not!"

Sniffing, he walked back over to his desk and sat back down with a grunt. He let out a bored whistle and leaned his head back, placing the hat over his face. Maybe he could get a nap in before anyone came back up with more work. Actually, some work would be a relief right about now. He was so bored! B-O-R-E-D!! He closed his eyes and focused on trying to sleep. His focus was broken however by a steady tapping on the door. Finally! "Come in," He said, sitting up and tossing the hate aside. It flew to the table and knocked over his father's pictures. He stifled a laugh.

The door opened and Temari walked in, holding some documents in her arms. She glanced at the crumpled up paper airplane, the discarded Kazekage hat, and the knocked over photo of their father. She looked back at her youngest brother, her eyebrows raised. "I'm not even going to ask," She said with a sigh. She walked forward and sat the papers on his desk. "These are from Naruto," She told him, "They need to be signed and filled out by next week sharp. Also, you have some visitors."

Gaara had begun to look trough the papers, but his attention was drawn back to Temari. "Visitors?" He looked back at the door and almost jumped out of his skin as Rei walked in. Nariko followed him. Rei had his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he stood before the door. He had a distasteful, stubborn look on his handsome face. Nariko looked as worried and nervous as ever, and kept glancing at her elder brother. "Temari..." Gaara turned to his sister.

"You said you wanted to talk to them," She said with a shrug, smiling slyly, "Rei's all better, and Nariko's been asking about you. I thought now was the perfect time." She looked around, "It'll give you something to do, since you seemed bored." She put deep expression on the last word, earning her a glare from her brother. She laughed, "Later Gaara! See you Rei, Nariko! Have fun and don't kill each other, please!"

She walked out, pulling the door shut behind her with a click.

The office fell silent.

Gaara cleared his throat and motioned at the chairs in front of his desk, "Well...go a head and sit down then. I guess." Nariko followed his instructions and sat down, her purple eyes wide with fear. After a moments pause, Rei followed her example and sat down beside her. He refused to look at the Kazekage though. Gaara could feel the awkwardness in the air. The intense emotions were swirling around like a typhoon. He tried to calm himself down, because Nariko looked scared enough. He didn't want to terrify the poor girl.

"So..." Gaara pushed aside his papers and placed his pencil back in its holder. "You two are Kabuto's children, huh?" When Nariko nodded quickly, he tried to hold back an angry frown, "Really? I never knew...or expected that Kabuto would have kids..."

"Y-y-yes well..." Nariko blushed and looked at her knees, "H-he fell in love w-with our mother, and-"

She fell silent as Rei gave her a sharp look. Gaara examined both of their eyes. Rei's intense eyes seemed to say, "Don't say too much." While Nariko's seemed to say, "I'm sorry."

"It would be best if you could tell me everything," Gaara said, more to Rei then to Nariko, "That may be the only way we can trust you in this village."

"No one said that we're looking for your trust," Rei said quietly, still refusing to look at him.

"But you already have Temari and my son's trust," He told him, trying to keep his cool. What a spoiled brat! He tried to keep himself calm, "Listen...Rei," The boy flinched when he said his name, "Our villages are in a very deep war right now. Your father is mainly the source of that. No one wants to be in this war but him. Now, we've experianced problems with Kabuto is the past...a lot of problems. We want to end it. If you could help us, we could end this war without killing your father." He felt odd saying this, when he, more then anyone, wanted to rip Kabuto's head off.

"I don't care about your problems," Rei said without any feeling, "I have my own to deal with."

"We could help you with those," Gaara said calmly. Would he ever get this boy to tell him anything? "In this village, we help each other. It doesn't matter if the one we help is from another village. Akume and Amagumo are both from Kumogakure, yet they fit in here like family. Little Yuki from the land of snow as well. Konoha follows the same rules. Help people who need you." He sighed, "We CAN help you if you'd let us, Rei. You just need to help us in return." He felt like a councilor.

Rei stayed silent.

After a long moment of complete silence, Nariko got to her feet, her eyes wide.

"Nariko..." Rei gave her a warning glance.

"Please Nii-sama...I think we can trust him..." She didn't even spare a glance to her elder brother whom she so feared and loved, "Kazekage-sama...Our father is planning to create an even larger war then we are currently absorbed in. He wants to pull Konoha and Suna away from each other as allies. He is using Kumogakure's power to influence his own. He wants to rule over all five of the shinobi nations. He doesn't want there to be five. He wants there to be one nation. Only the sound, ruling over everything. He plans to trap everyone in his snare. He-"

"You are mixing up your facts, Nariko," Rei said under his breath, causing them both to look at him in surprise, "You haven't sat in on Father's private meetings, so you don't know the real plan."

Gaara sat up a bit, "The real plan?"

Rei glanced at him, his eyes studying him closely. After a long pause that, to Gaara, seemed to last forever, Rei got to his feet. Nariko sat down and stared at her brother in shock. He took a breath before starting, "Like you said, Nariko, Father does not want five separate nations. He wants one. But, he doesn't plan on taking over the other five nations, and making them into one. By using Kumogakure's military support, he plans to..." He paused and looked straight at Gaara, his eyes serious, "He plans to destroy all five nations and leave simply, Otogakure."

Gaara almost keeled over in shock, "Even his own allies?"

"Father doesn't believe in allies," Rei told him quietly, "He only has pawns that he holds in the palm of his hand," Rei held out his own hand and pulled it into a fist, "He betrays everyone he allies himself with, and they're never the wiser."

Gaara got to his feet and stared at Rei, "This is very serious..." He said to him, his green eyes wide, "What you have just told me is very valuable information, Rei."

"I only told it to you so that you would stop bugging me about it," Rei said sourly.

"I doubt that I will."

They stared at each other for a moment, electricity flying through the air.

"I also think I should warn you..." Rei added, pulling Gaara out of his death glare, "There is one shinobi in my village that outmatches even my abilities, and most likely, yours." Nariko looked at him, her eyes wide, "He's father's personal _favorite _ninja. He specializes in swords but knows a lot of sound manipulating jutsu. His name is Sora." He paused, frowning, "He can't be trusted. You can identify him easily. He has dark brown hair and the brightest brown eyes ever."

"So he's someone...if one of my shinobi see, they'll need to avoid?" Gaara inquired.

Rei looked at him, a dark look on his pale face, "They won't be able to avoid him. They should be happy if they never see him in their life."

"..." Gaara frowned, "And how do you know so much about him?"

"I grew up in that village. What do you think?"

Gaara felt a shiver go up his spine. "Thank you for providing us with this information," The Kazekage said as calmly as he could. "This will be a great benefit to our village. I have to go speak with the elders...so if you'd please," He motioned at the door.

Rei turned and headed straight for the door, Nariko hurrying after him. Gaara followed, since he had to go to the other side of the village to meet with the elders.

The three of them left the office and walked back out into the bright sunlight of the mid-day. As he stepped out, Gaara smiled slightly. He spotted Hinata holding Aki, and Michiru waiting for him. He walked over to exchange a quick word with his family before he left for the meeting.

Rei watched as Gaara headed over to his wife and children. He narrowed his eyes as he watched them exchange friendly words. Gaara and Hinata kissed before the Kazekage picked up Aki and held her affectionetly in his arms. Michiru walked up tp his father and asked him something. Rei couldn't hear their conversation, but he noticed the warmth in Gaara's eyes as he replied. Frowning, he turned away from the scene. It made him sick to his stomach, seeing such a loving family.

He didn't get how fathers could love their families as much as the Kazekage did. He'd never felt parental warmth from his father, so of course he wouldn't understand it. It was something he'd never learned about, and probably something he never would. "Let's go, Nariko," He said quietly to his sister, turning away.

She blinked and nodded, "Yeah..." She took one last look at the happy family before her. She felt a twinge in her heart before she hurried after Rei.

Would they ever understand that joy?

* * *

Sora slipped under the tree branch, making sure that his hair and cloths did not snag on any branches. He came up on the edge of the hill and made sure that he was careful not to slip. He sighed and whipped the sweat from his forehead. Casting a glance over his shoulder, he wondered if the other four were doing alright. The five of them had split up. Kan, Yogore, Okayaki, and Seiyru had gone of towards Konoha, while Sora headed of towards Suna. Their plan was flawless, and he knew it would work perfectly. He took a breath and tried to step to another section of the cliff.

He felt his other foot slip and a few rocks crumbled beneath him. His eyes widened as he leaned to one side. "Oh...shit..." He felt like he was dead meat as he tumbled down from the cliff. His instincts kicked in and he tucked his head low so that his neck wouldn't snap. He wasn't used to this type of area. Maybe that was why he had slipped. All of the breath exploded from his chest as he slammed to the rocky ground.

He simply laid there, trying to regain his breath. "Ow..." That was all he could get to escape his lips at the moment. Ow...He tried to sit up, but his body began to shake, making him fall over again. "Oh..this is not good..." He managed to say through his dry lips. He stared at the canopy of trees above him and sighed.

"Oh my! Are you alright?"

Sora tipped his head over to see someone running up to him. The man was wearing a bright green jumpsuit with his headband around his waist. He wore a jounin vest with strange orange leg warmers around his legs, and bandages around his arms. His hair was jet black and cut in a bowel style. But his most noticeable feature were his huge eyebrows. Sora raised his own eyebrows. Was this guy for real?

A younger boy hurried behind the man. He had a handsome young face with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a normal chunnin west with knee length dark blue pants. His headband was also tied around his waist. Sora noticed that the young boy didn't have large eyebrows.

"I'm fine..." Sora said, "I just can't move."

"Did you fall down the cliff?" Huffed the blue eyed boy.

He nodded, "Yup!"

"Do you need medical attention?" Asked the man with the huge eyebrows. He knelt down beside Sora and stared at him intently, "Is anything broken?"

"Nope...I just lost my breath," Sora said, his eyes widening as he stared at the man's eyebrows. "I'm not from around here, so I'm not used to the footing."

"Where are you from?" Asked the man.

"...a village...in the um, east end of the land of fire."

"I see..." The man smiled brightly, "Well, my name is Rock Lee! And this is my adoptive son, Nao. We can help you if you'd like. We're on a mission for our village, but we don't have to be there until tomorrow."

"Village..." Sora looked at his headband. Ooooh...Konoha shinboi, eh?

"No, it's fine," Sora said with a flashy smile, "I just need to catch my breath, then I'll be on my way."

"But there are some dangerous animals around here," Said Nao, staring at him, "Are you sure that you're alright?"

Sora nodded.

"What's your name anyway?" Lee asked him curiously.

"..." Well, it probably wouldn't hurt to tell them. "Sora," He told them, Mizoku Sora."

"Nice to meet you and hope to get to know you later!" Lee laughed at his own words, "I learned that from a past member of Akatsuki my sensei fought once!"

"Oh...really?" Sora blinked as his energy returned. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, wincing slightly, "I think I'm alright now," He told them.

"Really?" Lee frowned before motioning to his son, "Let Nao check you out. A medic in our village has taught him a few things."

Sora paused, but nodded.

Nao leaned forward and checked Sora's arms and legs. He examined his neck and pointed out that he had a few bruises on his left arm and the base of his neck. He tied a bandage around his elbow which was bleeding from scraping against a rock. "There..." Other then all that, you're fine," Nao smiled, "You'll live."

Sora chuckled and got to his feet, "Thank you very much," He said kindly, adjusting his jacket, "I should be on my way now...if you'll excuse me."

"But where are you going?" Asked Lee, getting up as well.

"Sunagakure," Sora told him, "I wanted to check out the famous village...maybe even meet the Kazekage."

"You'll like him," Lee reassured him, "Gaara-kun is really nice."

"Friend of yours?"

When Lee nodded, he smiled, "Then I tell him you said hello, Lee-san." He said farewell to the two Konoha shinobi. He waited until they had disappeared before he sighed in relief. He was glad that he was so good at lying. He stared over his shoulder for a moment before continuing down the path.

He needed to hurry to Suna. He couldn't let himself get sidetracked again.

Sighing, he hurried of in the direction of the desert.

* * *

**-Rereading the first part- XD it was so much fun having Gaara be bored. He got dizzy, he made a paper airplane...I guess even the mega serious Kazekage has his moments, huh? Rei and Nariko reveal the big plan that Kabuto has made, and Rei warns Gaara about Sora. I think Rei was a little surprised when Gaara called him by his actual name. People have been wondering about Temari and Rei's relationship...I think he's looking to her as more of a mother figure then a love interest. Just the caring way she treats him and the way he stands up for him...I see it as how a mother would protect her kids. Temari's a bit of a motherly person...I've always gotten that vibe from her. Um...next chapter there will be more Aki and Gaara, I promise...and some Sasupaku for you fnas out there. Only a few more chapters until the festival!! Yaaay...-walks of singing-  
**


	81. Will you go with me?

**THE RESULTS ARE IN!! YOU ARE NOT THE FATHER!! Naaah, I'm kiding. The results to the popularity contest are in! Here hey are!**

**First: Michiru-8**

**Second: Hiraku/Yuki-7**

**Third: Paku/Rei-4**

**Fourth: Nariko/Akume-3**

**Fifth: Akina/Debu- 2**

**Sixth: Aki/Gin/Tsuki-1**

**Those are the winners** **people! Well...they're actually the only ones that were voted for. YAAAAAAAAY!! Michiru wiiiiiinsssss!! -Coughs- By request of Sorrel-chan, a pic of Yuki has been put onto my DA. I drew it...she look so F-in cuuuuuute!! Anyway, this is a long chapter and a good one. Sasupaku fans will be very happy...very happy indeed. **

* * *

Paku whistled as she walked along the street, a grocery bag around her arm. She had fallen short on microwave Ramen, which she loved, so she had gone out to get some more. She looked around as people set up decorations for the festival in a few days. Winter was almost over, even in Konoha. She'd herd from a deploy that had returned that the snow had already melted. She was really looking forward to the festival, even though she wasn't going with anyone. Kakeru was going with some girl he had picked up, she didn't know or care who. She stopped to watch some gennin put up a bunch of crimson paper lanterns. They dropped one. She walked forward and picked it up, "Need some help?" She asked, looking up at them.

"Thank you, Paku-dono!" Said one of the gennin, trying to stand steadily on the ladder. Paku put down her bag and climbed up onto a spare ladder, She tied up the lantern and decided to help them tie up the rest. She laughed with them, and helped them with everything. This was really fun, and this was why she loved festivals. Everyone had so much fun! But...she figured that people who had dates to the festival. She finished helping them and grabbed her back again.

They thanked her and ran of to report to their sensei. Paku said farewell and walked back of towards her house. Let's see...everyone she knew was going to the festival with a date. Everyone except for her...Eh, what did she care anyway? She didn't need some guy next to her to have fun at a festival! She stopped walking and stared up at the pale blue sky. The fluffy, snow like clouds drifted lazily through the sky.

She wondered if the villages that were under Kabuto's control had fun like this? Maybe they didn't, maybe they did. She had herd from Kankuro-san that Kabuto's son and daughter were in the village, by permission of Gaara-sama. Maybe she could aske them later one. She sighed and closed her eyes as a warm breeze flew across her face. What a nice day...so quiet and relaxing...not a think to worry about...

"PAKU!"

She jumped and dropped her bag. Turning around, she saw Sasuke running towards her, looking out of breath. As he stopped in front of her, she placed her hands on her hips, "Sasuke! What were you telling about? You didn't have to scream at me to get my attention you know."

"Y-yeah...I'm s-sorry..." Sasuke whipped the sweat from his forehead, "It was a bit crowded back there, s-so was I was scared that I would loose you. I...I needed to ask you something...that is..."

"What is it?" She inquired.

"I...um..." Sasuke looked around, "The new years festival is coming up, isn't it?" He said awkwardly, "The decorations are coming along nicely..."

"Yeah," She raised her eyebrows, "Kakeru and I are gonna go the shrine the day after the festival."

"Why the day after?"

She winked, "Because the day OF the new year, the shrine is packed like crazy!"

"Aren't you parents going?" He asked. He knew at once he shouldn't of when she glared at him.

"Now why the hell would we do that, Sasuke?" She moaned, rolling her eyes, "I mean, Kakeru's mom would be nice to have along, but she doesn't like to go to stuff like this. It makes her nervous. As for father and Akagane, like hell I'd bring them along. That goes for Midori as well"

Sasuke frowned. He really wondered if he should tell her that Midori really cared about her. He bit his lower lip and shrugged slightly, "I guess you're right."

She shook her head at him, "Anyway, is that all you wanted? Can I go now? I was planning on eating lunch you know."

"I...I wanted to ask you something, but..." Sasuke frowned and clenched his fist. The previous night, he had prayed to Itachi to help him with this difficult task. He wondered if his brother's soul had herd his plea? He had never been good with girls. Ever since his academy days, girls would fawn over him, but he had NO, absolutely zero experience expressing his feelings to someone he loved. He had when he was younger...to Itachi. He took a breath, "Paku, this already really difficult for me..."

"What is?" She frowned at him, "You're acting weird, Sasuke. What's your deal?"

He fidgeted on the spot for a moment, "People take dates to the festival, right?" He asked, "I mean...they take people with them to enjoy in the fun...right?"

Paku paused before nodded, "Yeah...why?"

"W-well I was wondering, um..." He scratched the back of his head, "If you...well..."

"Sasuke you might as spit it out because I'm not going to stand here and wait for you all damn day. I have stuff to do you know," She tilted her hip to one side, "So hurry up and say what you gotta say."

He frowned, but nodded, "Yes...I...Paku..."

"Hurry up!" She snapped in irritation.

"WILL YOU GO TO THE FESTIVAL WITH ME!?" He had gone over the top with nervousness by the way she had pushed him. He hadn't meant to scream his question to the whole village, but he was so...He felt his face grow warm, for even though his eyes were screwed tight, he knew that everyone in the radius of the area was staring at him and Paku.

The jounin herself was gazing at him, her bright blue eyes wide with shock. Her face had turned a bright shade of red. She barley noticed all of the people staring at her and Sasuke. Her heart was beating a thousand times a mile. Had Sasuke really just asked her out? Had he really just...just asked her to the festival? She placed her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her shock, which was also mixed with great joy.

"Sasuke..."

"If you refuse I have no idea what I'll do," He panted, "B-because doing all this...embarrassing myself just for you...Even thought it's worth it...would all be in vain. P-Please Paku...Don't turn me down. Alright? I've been working all night to build up the strength to do this, so please..." He took a breath and bowed, "Please accept my offer, Paku!"

She chocked slightly, trying to hold back her tears. It was like he was actually saying...I love you. She glanced around at all of the people watching, with interest in their eyes. She looked back at Sasuke, who was still bowing. Narrowing her eyes, she crossed her arms, "Don't bow, you moron."

Sasuke blinked and straightened up. He stared at her. Was...was she turning him down?

Paku blushed and looked at her feet, "You...you know, you could of asked me in a more secluded place, instead of in front of the entire village," She glanced at him, "But even if you had...it wouldn't of changed my answer."

"Your answer?" He felt a mix of emotions gripping his heart.

Paku nodded, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Sasuke almost exploded with excitement, "Thank you Paku!" He grabbed her hands and squeezed them, "I promise, you'll have the time of your life at this festival! It will be great!" He stared at her, his eyes warm. He was so close to her...well, it was like he had just admitted that he loved her...so maybe he could..."

"I'll hold your word to that," She said quietly, pulling her hands out of his. She smiled slightly at him, "I'll see you then, okay?"

He felt slight disappointment wash over his heart. He had wanted to hold her hands longer. "Oh...alright."

She smiled, stepped closer to him, and stared at him, "If you don't make this festival worth my wild, I swear Sasuke, your life will be pain from now on..." She was only inches from his face. They stared at each other for what felt like ever, silent emotions passing through gray, and blue eyes.

"Deal..." He whispered, feeling her sweet breath so close to his lips.

Paku nodded. She took a step away from him, her heart pounding. With a sigh, she turned away.

Sasuke frowned and stood there, rubbing his arm.

"Oh...and Sasuke?" He looked back up to see that Paku had looked back at him, her eyes glimmering in the sunlight of the evening. He blushed. She palced two fingers to her lips, kissed said fingers, and then extended her hand towards him, "Later!" She smirked and ran of towards her house.

Sasuke stood there, placing a hand on his warm face. Had she just blown him a kiss!? He paused, the joy billowing up in his chest. "YES!" He cried, jumping into the air. He paused as he landed back on the ground as the people around him started clapping.

"You go, Sasuke-san!"

"Go get her pal!"

"Paku-san can't resist your charm!"

"You swept her of her feet, nice one!"

Sasuke blushed and scratched the back of his head, "yeah...u-uh..hahaha...Thank you everyone!" He turned and raced of towards his apartment, people still clapping as he raced past them.

He had never been happier.

* * *

"Here squirt...hungry?" Gaara sat in a rocking chair up in Aki's room. The baby was cradled in his arms, staring up at him with wide, matching green eyes. Gaara placed the bottle to her lips, which she grabbed and began to gizzle down with lightning speed. "There you go. Keep drinking that and you'll be even stronger in no time." Hinata had stated just a few nights before that Aki was old enough to start drinking from a bottle. Maybe that, or breast feeding was just to difficult for her.

He shook his head. No, no, no! Don't think about that, you moron! He sighed and looked down at Aki, who was still staring at him as she drank. "You know, you'll probably have your mother's looks when you grow up," Gaara observed looking down at her fondly, "The boys will be flooding all over you. But I'm not going to let them get near you. I'm sure that your big brother won't allow that either."

She tilted her head to one side, batting her large, adorable eyes,

"Don't do that!" He frowned at her, "You'll be able to prusuade anyone to do whatever you want them to with those eyes..." he smiled slightly, "That's why you're so much like your mother. Someone will just, look into your eyes and be bendable to your will. That's going to be your greatest shinobi skill, I swear."

"You know..." He continued, "Your godfather, Naruto, he can do that to. Not to confuse you, but he has this technique called sexy no Jutsu...I hope you never have to see that, and if you do, please beat him up, but don't kill him, alright?" She just stared at him, "Yeah...People close to our family are pretty weird, aren't they?"

Aki yawned and waved her hand at him. She let out a few little sounds before motioning at a photo of Michiru that Hinata had put on the wall.

"Your big brother?" Gaara looked at the picture, "Oh...why do I treat you differently then him? I guess because I never got the chance to raise him. I wasn't there for the first twelve years of his life. I want to be in your whole life, Aki." He looked down at her gently, "From now on, I'm going to be here for both of you."

She laughed and waved her arms in the air, "Bah!"

"Why am I not doing work, huh?" He shook his head, "Because I needed a break, that's why. These diplomatic issues are so hard to understand."

"You know you're talking to a four month old baby, right Gaara?"

He looked around to see Hinata walking in, smiling warmly at him.

"But she's a really smart baby," He told her, "She understands what I'm talking about. Don't you, Aki? You're brilliant, aren't you?"

"Yes, she is very smart..." Hinata walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling herself close to him, "Just like you."

"And she's beautiful, just like you," Gaara turned his head and kissed her gently, "Not to mention, Michiru is kind and caring like you..."

"Yes, he's also headstrong, brave, fierce, and not to mention, handsome, just like you." She added, smirking at him, "They're both the perfect mix, don't you think?"

"Yeah. I think we did a pretty good job."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "Everything's perfect. If only this stupid war wasn't going on, then everything would be complete, right?"

"Exactly. But things are never that simple, Hinata. That's why it is called war..." He looked down at Aki, his eyes regretful, "I just wish that she and Michiru didn't have to grow up in a world like this. If they had been born into a world without war...then that had been perfect."

"Yet here they are. There must be a reason for them being born in this time. In this time of war and fear...because from war comes peace. Maybe they're the ones whoa re supposed to bring that peace."

He shrugged, "Perhaps."

"Is it time for another one of your negative lectures?" Hinata inquired dully, staring at him with her clam, silver eyes.

"I have nothing negative to say at this moment," He answered smugly.

She laughed, "Good..."

They both stared at Aki who was waving her tiny hands in the air. She seemed to be grabbing at something that the couldn't see. Perhaps she was reaching towards a brighter future already.

* * *

Naruto faced the Kyubbi, his blue eyes narrowed. The gigantic, crimson eyed fox barley noticed the Hokage as he cleaned his rough, sunset colored fur. "Kyubbi!" Naruto snapped, drawing the beasts attention, "I need to talk to you, now. So listen up, you got that?"

Kyubbi paused in cleaning his coat. He glanced at Naruto, red eyes narrowed, "What is it, kit? It's been years since you've come to visit me in my lonesome prison."

"The war is drawing closer and closer to my village. I might need you soon," Naruto told him, stepping closer to the bars, "Kyubbi, you must lend me your powers if I ask you to. You are in my body after all."

"You've gone over all this before, Kit," Growled Kyubbi, baring his glowing fangs, "If you need my power, I shall lend it to you."

"Heh, you've gotten easier to handle over the years," Naruto said, giving the fox a thumbs up, "You're like an old pal that causes mega frustration!"

"I am not your friend, kit."

"Yeah, yeah."

"By the way..." Kyubbi flicked his nine tails and leaned down to examine Naruto closly, "I've been feeling a strange presence lately. A magical, beautiful feeling that I have not felt in years. Has there been...a silver fox running around as of late?"

"A silver fox?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Um...no?"

"No silver fox with golden eyes?"

He shook his head.

"Humph..." Kyubbi sat up as a malicious grin slipped across his lips, "She must be avoiding me."

"What're you talking about?" Naruto asked, stepping closer to his other half, "What silver fox or whatever, has been avoiding you? Answer me, Kyubbi!"

"Her name was Ibunshi," Kyubbi said in an undertone, "She was quite the pretty little thing. My son, Atan, was quit fond of her. But that little wench...She hated me for what I did to the Yondaime, your father...Because of what I did, that little fox promised that she would one day kill me." He huffed, "I've been feeling her presence a lot lately."

"There have been no foxes around except for you, Kyubbi," Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"That so?" Kyubbi nodded slowly and laid down. He crossed his paws and rested his head on them, "Well then Kit...go on and leave me alone. I'm tired...get back to your duties as Hokage or whatever."

"Fine...see you," Naruto waved to the Kyubbi and closed his eyes.

When his sea blue eyes snapped open again, he was back in his office. He stared at the desk, realizing how much paperwork he had laid if. Then it came to him..Sitting up, he began to shuffle through the papers that had been scent here from Suna. He picked through them until he found a letter that Gaara had scent not to long ago. Yes...it had been about how the leader of the land of water lilies was looking to Suna and Konoha as allies.

Here it is! He pulled it out and examined it. Aaah...the lady Masshiro, leader of the land of water lilies, had a pet fox with her named Gin. The small fox, as Gaara described it, was silver with eyes the color of the newest gold. He frowned an stared at it for a moment, "Nah...it couldn't be that Ibunshi fox Kyubbi was talking about," He concluded, setting the paper aside.

* * *

"Hey Gin?"

She paused in liking her paw to look at Michiru. The boy was sitting on his bed, with Gin curled up beside him on a pillow. Michiru had been looking over some books curiously that Gin ad suggested for him from the library.

_"Yes?"_ She murmured.

"Why does Masshiro-san keep calling you a boy?"

Gin frowned sourly, _"Because she was never smart enough to check,"_ His face turned red and she smirked, _"Mainly because I don't let many people touch me. I don't like to associate with humans very much..."_

"Why?" Michiru frowned at her, "You're fine around me."

_"Humans seem to take away everything close to me,"_ She shook her head as she looked at him, _"And I'm fine around you because you're not really much of a threat."_

He frowned at her, "Hey...when are you going to tell me who you really are?"

_"Oh look at the time, I need to be going!"_

"Don't change the subject!!"

Gin leaped onto the window and smirked at him over her shoulder, _"Like I said, Michiru. When the time comes, I'll reveal my secrets to you, understand?_" She leaped out of the window without waiting for his answer. She landed gracefully on the tips of her paws. Shaking her fur, she looked up at the window to see Michiru glaring out at her.

_"Don't give me that look,"_ She called. She turned and walked of, swinging her tail, _"You'll understand when the time comes!"_

Michiru watched the small fox run of, frowning slightly. He shook his head and turned back to the books she had gotten him. They were all on foxes, transformation, and summoning. He frowned and stared at two books that were next to each other.

Information on foxes...right next to summoning techniques.

He frowned and touched the books lightly, "I wonder..."

"Michiru," He herd Hinata call from downstairs, "It's bedtime. Light's out, okay?"

"Got it!" He turned of his lamp and placed the books on the side table. He stared at them for a moment. Maybe...well, he would find his answer tomorrow. He planned to ask either Gin or Gaara. Or perhaps...

* * *

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Nice chapter, eh? Sasuke, you finally did it! Let us all cheer for Sasuke! -Streamers are thrown into the air- Yay Sasuke, go Sasuke! He hasn't really said, I love you, yet, but it's all starting to go into play! Heheehe, I hope you guys liked it. I worked hard to make it sound romantic enough. Writing about Gaara and Aki was fun. He was talking to her as though she was a full fledged jounin, and I was cracking out while making it. Kyubbi is also fun to write about. I think he has a very comical side to himself, like how he's always calling Naruto, Kit. Oooooh...Ibunshi and Atan...WAIT WHAT!? Atan is Kyubbis' son!?1/1/ -Watches as fans freak out and run into walls- Aahaha...Did you like the chapter? I hope you did...OOoooooh Michiru...what are you planning this time, you little devil? Gin is so confusing...anyway, next chapter will be up soon...-skips away-  
**


	82. Don't leave!

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! GAARA'S GONNA COME BACK IN THE MANGA, GAARA'S GONNA COME BACK INTO THE MANGA!! WEEEEEEEEEEE!! Quote Raikage: In Adition, I want you to make arrangments for a summit of the five kages! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! GAARA'S GONNA COME BACK!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! Not only that, but Kumogakure look so cool! -Spins in circles- YAAAAAAAAAAAY!! GAARA'S GONNA COME BACK, GAARA'S GONNA COME BACK!! -Sqeauls- Okay...Ojkay I'm clam...-takes deep breath-...-giggles- Yay Gaara-sama! :D. Sorry I haven't been updating until now. All this week has been ISTEP and I've been to exhausted when I come home to type anything. I normally just pass out on my bed, hugging my Gaara plushie. ...Gaara...GAARA!? GAARA'S COMING BACK INTO THE MANGA!! WHOOOOOOPHEEEEEEEE!**

**-Whacked on head by Gaara- -passes out-**

**Gaara:...Please read the chapter. -Drags mah body away and throws in dumpster-**

* * *

"GYAAAAAA!"

"Inoue, focus!"

"Huh?" Inoue was suddenly brought back to reality. She looked around to find Akarui lying on the ground at her feet, a large gash on his arm. "Oh...what happened?" She asked her teammate, crouching in front of him, "Why are you bleeding, huh?"

"WHY!?" He glared at her, "Inoue, you jumped at me like sensei instructed, but you lost control and went all out on me! We're practicing, remember? This isn't a real battle, and I'm not a sound or clouds ninja!" He frowned at her, "What's wrong with you today? You're acting weird."

She frowned and looked at her feet, "I...I'm sorry." She had done it again! She had spaced out and started thinking about Rei again. Thinking about him made her feet like she could defeat anyone. She made an image in her mind of her and Rei fighting of sound shinobi together. She sighed and scuffled the grass with her foot, "I really am sorry."

"You don't seem very focused today," Chouji observed, walking over from where he had been standing.

"Is something the matter?" Hotaru inquired, stepping up beside his friend, "What' on your mind? Tell us."

"It's nothing," She reassured the three of them. Furo trotted over and sat on Akarui's stomach, whimpering. "I really am sorry, Akarui. I just lost focus for a moment."

"Well, get focused," Chouji said, waving some papers that he had in his hand. "We have a mission."

"To where?" Hotaru asked quietly, sitting on the ground beside Akarui. Inoue joined him.

"Sunagakure."

Inoue felt her heart jump to her throat.

"A few of the gennin there have gotten sick, so they're short on shinobi," he informed them, reading of the sheet of paper, "They need some help setting up the new year festival, which is next week, and some help with other things around the village. The request for our team was sent by Gaara-kun himself," he looked at Inoue and smiled, "Guess he liked having you around, Inoue-chan!" He said with a laugh.

She blushed. Oh my gad, this was perfect! She could be useful to them team while getting to see Rei again! Talk about lucky! She nodded brightly, "We'll do our best, sensei!"

"You suddenly seem much more chipper," Hotaru observed.

"Nn, really? I hadn't noticed."

"Yo, can someone help me? I'm still bleeding here!" Snapped Akarui, his brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"Right...sorry!" Chouji walked over and worked on treating his wound.

Inoue stood beside Hotaru, her cheeks turning red. This was the chance that she may never get again. With Kabuto rallying all of his allies, Konoha was on high alert and almost all of the shinobi were needed to defend the village. This may be the only time that she would get to go to Suna and see Rei again. She had to make this chance count, and learn more about him. She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes, deep in thought about what she would say to him when she saw him. Would he be happy to see her? Last time she had seen him back in Suna, he hadn't seemed happy to see anyone. She frowned slightly.

"You sure that you're alright?" Hotaru inquired in an undertone for her ears only.

"I'm fine," She whispered back, "Just a little bit tired is all."

"Is that why you were not focusing?"

"Er...yes."

"..." Hotaru raised his eyebrows, his pale green eyes showing behind his glasses. Only when he was really contemplating something did he show his eyes, "Is it a boy, that you are thinking about?"

Inoue jumped, her face turning red, "H-H-H-Hotaru!!"

"Did I hit the nail on the head?"

She glared at her feet, silver eyes narrowed.

Hotaru couldn't hold back a smirk, "So, there's a fellow in Sunagakure you like, huh? What about Nao-san? I thought you had a crush on him?"

"I don't know anymore..." She mumbled, shrugging.

He stared at her for a long moment, "You'll be fine," He reassured her. He lifted his hand and placed it on her head, "You have me and Akarui to stand beside you in whatever choices you make," He looked at her, smiling under his collar, "Friends stick together, right, Inoue?"

She smiled gratefully at him, "Thank you, Hotaru."

"Hey, why don't you two do something useful?" Moaned Akarui, "fetch me some food!"

"You have a scratch, Akarui," Hotaru said calmly, "You're not dying."

Chouji laughed.

Inoue smiled and watched her closest friends and her dear sensei. Hotaru was right. She had friends beside her in everything she did, and for that, she was truly grateful.

* * *

"S-s-so you see Nii-sama..." Nariko shuffled her feet, not daring to look her elder brother in the eyes, "A-Arai-kun asked me t-to the festival that's coming up...a-and I said yes..." Her face turned the color of cherry blossoms, "I-I should of a-asked you first, r-right? I'm s-sorry..."

Rei stared at her, his eyebrows raised slightly. He was still in the hospital, but instead of lying down he was sitting up on the bed, elgs crossed, hands resting in his lap. Sakura was checking him out of the hospital right now. He was going to stay in the apartment where Nariko had been staying. So, that Arai boy wanted to take Nariko to the festival, eh? He looked back at his little sister, who was still fidgeting and mumbling things under her breath.

"It's fine," He told her, making her blink in surprise.

"I-It is?" Her face brightened, "Thank you, Nii-sama!" she cried, bowing.

Rei nodded slowly. He paused and looked out of the window, "Nariko...? Do you remember Sora?"

She hesitated, "Sora-nii? Of course I do."

"Hm..." He frowned as he stared out at the village, "What do you think he's up to? It's been about twelve years since we last saw him."

She shook her head, "I'm not sure."

"..."

"What brought him up, Nii-sama?"

"I don't know...I've just been thinking about him a lot as of late..."

Nariko frowned and lowered her eyes, "I miss him to."

Rei turned his sharp eyes on her.

She bowed, "I need to go talk to Arai-kun...please excuse me, Nii-sama." She turned and left the room just as Temari came in. They passed each other without a word, surprising Temari and Rei. Nariko normally spoke kindly to anyone she walked by.

"What's wrong with her?" Temari asked, walking in and sitting on the bed beside Rei.

He shook his head, "I don't know."

"And who's this Sora person?"

He raised his violet eyes to stare into her green ones, "He was once a good friend of mine back in Otogakure. It's been about twelve years since Nariko and I have seen him, so we were both wondering what he was up to..."

"Friend or foe?" Was Temari's response.

Rei paused for a long second, thinking about his answer. Finally, he answered, a deep hate in his voice, "Foe."

Temari frowned, "Really?"

He nodded, "He's no doubt...a foe."

"Well...alright then," Temari got to her feet. She brushed her bangs back from her gentle eyes, "I just came by to see how you were doing, and to tell you I won't be here for awhile."

"Why? He inquired lightly.

"Family thing," She told him. She smiled at him, "The festival is going to be fun. You going?"

He shook his head.

"How come?"

"I don't belong at a festival. I'm not from around here."

"Nariko isn't from around here, and she's going," Temari leaned down to stare at him at eye level, "Rei...As long as you are in this village, and not being attacked, then you ARE a part of our lives. Gaara has accepted you...if you give the rest of the village a chance, they will begin to accept you as well. You are a part of the family now, Rei. You, and Nariko. Understand?" She reached forward and gently brushed a strand of hair from his pale face.

Rei flinched at the motherly motion. He stared at her, his cheeks turning pink slightly.

She grinned at him and straightened back up. "See yah, Rei!" She turned and left the room, smiling to herself.

Rei watched her go, his eyes wide. She...counted him as a part of her family? He frowned and stared at the ceiling. Oh mother...is it alright to be feeling like this? Is it alright to want to be accepted by the enemy? Would you approve of the choices I have made in these past weeks? Am I anything less then a loyal shinobi for what I've done? For all of the secrets that I have released to the enemies leader?

The words his mother had spoken on her deathbed came back into his mind. _"P-please...never...never f-follow in your f-father's...footsteps...__Be a kind m-man Rei...Love and p-protect others...never feel h-hate..."_

He nodded slowly...Alright, mother. I'll do as you say. I'll try to become someone that you can be proud of. I'll be nothing like father, like he wanted me to be. I'll strive to be more like you. But to never feel hate...Well, I shall at least try to protect others...He leaned back against the bed, and closed his eyes.

He'd try to make something more of himself...

He'd try...

* * *

Shikamaru paced back and fourth, scratching his head. He was in the kitchen, for he wasn't bold enough to go into the living room yet. Kazuki was in there. Just about twenty minutes ago, Kazuki had informed Shikamaru that he was leaving in three days, and he was taking Yuki with him. He had scent a chunnin to go inform Temari that he wanted to speak with her. He was frightful of how she would react to this news.

Their wedding was scheduled to take place in two weeks. Before Kazuki had arrived, they had planned on Yuki being the flower girl, and had been so happy to have her with them, but now...He stopped beside the counter and pinched the bridge of his noes. he didn't want Yuki to leave anymore then Temari did. He wanted to do something to stop this...

"Shikamaru..."

He jumped and turned around to see Gaara climbing in through the window. The redhead said nothing as he entered. He strode over to the door seperating the kitchen from the living room and shut it. It was then that he turned to face the Nara.

Shikamaru stared at his future brother-in-law, "What is it?" He inquired.

Gaara seemed to think for a moment, "I just wanted to tell you...it's not your choice."

"Huh?"

"It's not your choice what happens to Yuki," Gaara narrowed his eyes, "She's not your kid."

Shikamari felt anger building up in his chest, "I know that!"

"And so does Temari. I've explained that to her multiple times," Gaara seemed troubled as he spoke, "But she won't accept as easily as you just did, Shikamaru. She...she cares about Yuki."

"As do I..." Shikamaru murmured, "But just as you stated, it's not our choice, is it?"

"...Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love Yuki?"

Shikamaru stared at the Kazekage. Had he come all the way down here just to ask this? Didn't he have a meeting to go to or something? He frowned before nodding slowly, "yes," He said, his voice shaking slightly, "So does Temari. More then anything."

"I know that," Gaara mumbled.

Shikamaru blinked, "Then why the hell did you bother asking?"

Gaara did not answer. He stepped forward until he was inches from Shikamaru, "Listen Nara," He said in a dangerous voice, "You're marrying MY sister. Understand that? Since you're going to be her husband, it's going to be your responsibility to take care of her, and make her happy. The only thing that would make her happy as of now, would be to be able to keep Yuki," he glanced around for a moment before leaning in to whisper in Shikamaru's ear, "Make her happy, Shikamaru."

He stared at Gaara, eyes wide.

The redhead gave him a look before vanishing in a whirl of sand.

Shikamaru stood there, too dumbfounded to speak.

The door opened and this time, Temari walked in. She looked out of breath, and a bit terrified. Her green eyes were huge with shock, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Three days?" She managed to choke out, "three days!?"

"Temari..." Shikamaru turned to face her, his heart throbbing at seeing her like this.

"T-three days!?" She repeated, "Only three days?" She shook her head, "I can't handle this, Shikamaru!"

He frowned, "Don't you dare start crying, Temari!" He snapped, shocking her, "You can't cry, or else I can call you Crybaby-chan, and you can't call me Crybaby-san anymore! Don't you dare cry!"

She stared at him, "Shika-"

"If you start crying, I'll start crying..." Shikamaru let out a weak laugh, "I guess then we'd both be crybabies, huh?"

She shook her head, "Y-you moron..."

He walked forward and pulled her into a hug. They needn't say anything to each other. The pain was enough to drive them both insane. They didn't want to loose Yuki when they had grown so close to her...

They didn't want her to leave them.

* * *

**Haaaa...this chapter was kind of depressing to write...sorry it's so short. I'm really tired from ISTEP...-shakes head- Um...on my DA account, there's a picture of Inoue and Michiru up. I'm working on drawing all of the characters, AND I'M STILL ACCEPTING REQUESTS TO DRAW SCENES OR CHARACTERS FROM THE STORY!! No one's requested anything yet, and I feel like drawing...I'm bored!! And I was crying for a little bit earlier, because there's a sad part in the story coming up, and it's sad damnit!! But I won't tell you what it is, because that'd be a spoiler...Nya...I drew a picture of Kabuto, Rei, and Nariko, and Kabuto looks like giant bug. Rei looks like Orochimaru, and Nariko looks like...Hinata!? -passes out- NYAAAAAAAAAA!! Um...I don't think there will be anymore new characters. I have a lot of character ideas, but I think there are enough in this story. But...um...as most of you have probably herd, there's gonna be another story after this one about Aki. GAAHINA TRILOGY!! BWAHAHAAHAAHAHAAHAHA!! ...byby!  
**


	83. Border attack

**STIL TAKING REQUESTS. THERE ARE NEW PICS UP ON MY DA PAGE, LIKE NARIKO, AKUME, REI, HIRAKU, MORE YUKI, AND...OTHER PEOPLE!! Yup...sorry that I haven't updated in a bit. I've been really tired lately because of school. It;s like...midnight here, and I need sleep. I have a choir concert tomorrow...-sighs- Oooooooh...My school is having a Halloween party a week before Halloween. We get to wear out costumes to school! It's going to be so much fun, and it's only for the eighth graders...-giggles- yay us...Anyway, I'm going to wear my Neko Deidara outfit. Yah know...it's the normal Deidara cosplay, only with ears and a tail. It perfect, because the tail matches mah blonde hair...-grins- Um...I don't know what else to say really. I'm kind of just filling in space right now...hm...so Pain and Konan are gonna attack Konoha eh? I bet they're there for Naruto, and then they'll find out that he's not even there! XD I herd from another Kishi-sensei interveiw, that the manga is going to draw on for many, MANY more volumes. And just when we thought it was drawing to a close...-giggles-**

* * *

_"Amagumo-kun?"_

_He blinked as he was pulled from his thoughts. He glanced at his girlfriend, Ensho. She was an extremely pretty girl. Her waist length gray hair shimmered in the moonlight. Her loving green eyes glowed as she looked at him, "Is something the matter?" She inquired quietly._

_Amagumo had just turned eighteen, and the two of them were going on a walk. It was late. Amagumo hadn't felt like being around his older brothers at the moment, so he had decided to celebrate his birthday with the girl he loved more then anything else._

_"Oh no...I'm fine," He smiled at her, "I've just been thinking about a lot of thing lately."_

_"Like what?"_

_"..."_

_"Come on, Amagumo-kun," She tugged on his sleeve, "You can talk to me. You can always release your worries to me." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss, "I hate seeing you sad like this."_

_He smiled warmly at her, "Thank you, Ensho-chan..." He returned her kiss, "I was just thinking about rhe Hyuga clan, you know? I mean...they killed their head of clan and gave him to us..." He frowned, "I don't like it."_

_"You always have been such a peaceful man..." She smiled, "that's why I love you."_

_"And I you," He laughed lightly, "My life would be miserable without you."_

_"Mm..." Ensho smiled at him, her eyes glowing in the moonlight, "One day soon, Amagumo-kun, the war will be over. Then we can live our lives in peace," She smirked, "I imagine about five...or six..."_

_Amagumo blushed, "Five or six what?"_

_"Or maybe seven? The more the merrier!"_

_"E-E-Ensho-chan, w-w-w-what are t-talking about!?"_

_"Ahaha!"_

* * *

"Hey Amagumo, wake up."

He blinked in surprise and looked around for a moment, forgetting where he was. He looked over his shoulder to see Gaara standing behind him, frowning. At a closer observation, Amagumo realized that he had fallen asleep on a bench. "I'm sorry Sabaku-san..." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't dremt about Ensho for such a long time now...

"It fine. Everyone's been stressed lately," Gaara said, sitting down on the bench beside him, "Were you having a dream?"

"Eh?"

"You were mumbling."

Amagumo blushed, "Y-yeah..."

Gaara paused for a moment, "Was it a dream about Aikan-san?"

"N-NO!" He gasped, face turning redder then his friend's hair. He fell silent again, "No...I was dreaming about Ensho, my old girlfriend..."

"Oh..." Gaara frowned, "The one you told me about before? The one that died when you were about eighteen?" When Amagumo nodded again, he frowned and looked at his lap, "Sorry," He mumbled.

Amagumo flinched, "O-oh no please, Sabaku-san! Don't feel sorry! It...It's fine...It was a long time ago so I'm pretty much over it."

"Once you loose a loved one, you're never over it," Gaara said, glaring at him slightly, "Don't try to cover up how you feel, Amagumo. It's stupid and pointless."

He laughed weekly, "Perhaps you're right..."

Silence fell over the two of them.

"Anyway, what are you doing out in this direction?" Amagumo asked curiously. Normally at this time of day, Gaara was over at the kazekage building. He was confused about why the redhead was near the library. Now that he examined him closer, he also noticed that he had a few books in his arms.

"I'm trying to look something up," Gaara said simply, "A certain person."

"Who?"

A dark look crossed his green eyes, "The man who is claiming to be Yuki's father..." When Amagumo still looked confused, Gaara continued, "The man, Kazuki, who came to the village a few days ago and is claiming to be Yuki's father...I don't think he is. It seems to suspicious. Just a few weeks after her mother was killed, some man who conveniently looks like her comes, and claims to be her father. It sounds a bit suspicious to me."

Amagumo thought over it for a moment, "Did Temari-san say that as well?"

He shook his head, "It's all my own idea..."

He frowned, "Then how do you...?"

"I don't, but I am allowed to have my suspicions, right?" Gaara glanced at him, "I just can't help but feeling suspicious about that Kazuki fellow."

"Well..." Amagumo paused, frowning, "Sounds complicated."

"Hell yeah," Gaara got to his feet, "I'll leave you to your thoughts then, Amagumo. I need to finish up at the library and then get home. I promised Hinata that I'd watch Aki while she went on a patrol."

"Alright, goodbye."

Gaara inclined his head to him before walking of.

Amagumo sat there for a moment, now lonley. He sighed and leaned back, watching everyone go about their normal routine. He then spotted Paku, one of the ANBU, walking through the streets with Uchiha Sasuke. They were talking to each other lightly, both smiling. He also observed that Paku's cheeks were pink.

He raised his eyebrows. Were they on a date? He wondered to himself.

They did make a cute couple...

He watched as they walked of and sighed. He missed being able to stroll along with his girlfriend...he missed Ensho...He frowned and ran a hand through his dark gray hair. Suddenly, something else perked his interest.

He saw Aikan walking by, holding some grocery bags in her arms.

Smiling, he walked over to her, "Need some help, Aikan-chan?"

She looked at him and beamed, "Thanks, Amagumo-kun!"

"No problem."

"Hey, do you wan to come over for dinner?"

He nodded, smiling, "That sounds awesome!"

She blushed, "great."

No matter how much he missed Ensho, he knew that she would be mad at him if he just sat around moping all day. He'd best make something of himself, and maybe...move on, so the turmoil in his heart would end, if only a little.

* * *

"Naaaa-ruuu-toooo-kuuuuuun!"

"GCKU!?" Naruto sat up with surprise as someone sang his name into his ear. He flipped backwards out of his chair and fell flat on his head. He stared at the Hokage office floor for a moment, blue eyes narrowed. He spotted the feet of his attacker and ground his teeth together, "What do you want, Sai?"

Sai grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him back to his feet. "Sorry about that, Naruto-kun," Sai smiled sheepishly at him as the Hokage's hot glare fell over him, "I didn't know you were napping."

"I wasn't napping..."

"Hm...so that snoring I herd was work?"

"Shut up!"

Sai just smiled, "Anyway, I thought that I should remind you that the yearly Kage meeting is coming up. You know...the one that takes place in the land of ages?"

The land of ages was the oldest land in the entire shinobi world. It was said to of been created at the dawn of time by the gods. It was an ancient land, and the area around it contained more secrets then even Sunagakure's library. Naruto perked up in excitement. He had never been to the Land of ages. This would be the first ever Kage meeting that he would attend! But, he knew it would not be the solution to their problems. Buke would deffinetly not show, neither would Kabuto, that was for sure...but he was looking forward to bearing down all of his anger and frustration on the Mizukage and the other kages that had betrayed him and Gaara.

"Awesome!" Naruto clenched his fist, "When is it?"

"One week after the new year."

Naruto nodded, "I'm excited now! I'll get to see Fukeru-sama again!"

Motonoko Fukeru was the head elder. He had once been a kage, (Naruto didn't know for what village) and had outlived all others. He lived in the land of ages, and watched over all of the lands. He even though he did this, he could not intervene in the wars. It was not his place to do such. Fukeru had also been the one who had originally put together Gaara and Hinata's marriage.

Sai smiled, "I sent a message to Gaara-kun, reminding him. Oh, and you also know that you're allowed to take one shinobi with you for protection, right?"

"I didn't know that..."

He nodded, "yes. Tsunade-sama normally took Shizune-san with her when she went."

"Hm..." Naruto rubbed his chin, "So the Hokage's normally take their assistants eh?" When Sai nodded again, Naruto smiled. He leaned back in his chair and rested his arms behind his head, "I'll take you."

"Eh!?"

"Well...you've pretty much taken over the job as my assistant," Naruto said with a shrug, "I mean, you're always comign in here, helping me and what not," He smiled at his friend, "I can trust you with this job, right Sai?"

Sai's pale cheeks turned pink, "O-of course, Naruto-kun," he bowed, "I'll do my best."

"Don't make a big deal out of this."

"Right...I'm sorry."

"Don't say your sorry."

"..."

"That's better!"

Sai couldn't hold in a chuckle, "You're too much, Naruto-kun."

As he said these words, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Naruto called.

The door burst open and a chunnin fell in, panting. The young boy looked as though he had ran all the way from the eastern gate to the Hokage building. He almost collapsed as he entered the office, but Sai hurried over and supported him.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, getting to his feet, blue eyes wide.

"V-village was attacked...S-Subashi village..." The chunnin shook his head, "I was on patrol there, but I was outnumbered, s-so I came for help..."

"You did the right thing," Naruto told him, walking around the desk. He pulled on his long orange cloak that was trimmed with black flames, and had the symbol, 'sixth' on it's back. He grabbed his headband and tied it tightly around his forehead, blue eyes shimmering, "Thank you for reporting this. Sai, take him to the hospital to make sure he's alright. Have Ino or Baa-chan look at him. I'm going to gather some jounin to go help the village."

Sai nodded and helped the chunnin out of the office.

Naruto turned to the window and leaped out of it. He knew where to go to find help. He landed on his toes at the bottom of the building, surprising some villagers. He leaped onto a roof and ran along it so that he wouldn't run into people. As he ran, he spotted Neji standing outside of the Hyuga clan residence, taking in the scenery of the day. "Neji!" He called.

The Hyuga looked up curiously, "Naruto? What is it?"

"Attack on a nearby village," He puffed, "Go gather up Misago, and Kakashi. I'm gonna go get Izumo and Kotetsu."

Neji nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto frowned and ran along the roof tops. He leaped from roof to roof, his cloak and headband tie flying behind him in the wind. he landed on the top of a telephone pole and looked over the village. He spotted Izumo and Kotetsu at their normal spot near the main gate. He ran along the telephone wires that were connected to the poles until he came to the gate. He jumped down, landing on the roof of the station where the two jounin were positioned. He herd the two of them scream in terror.

"It's me, you guys," he told them, looking down into the station.

"Naru...I mean, Hokage-sama," Kotetsu stared at him, clutching his chest in shock, "What is it?"

"I need you two to come with me," Naruto said seriously, "A village near the east border was attacked," He spotted Raido not to far away, "Raido!"

The jounin looked at him in surprise.

"Take These two's place for a bit," He ordered. Raido made no objection and hurried over to them. "Let's go," He said to the other two. They both nodded and leaped out of the station.

Naruto looked around as Neji ran up to him, Kakashi and Misago behind him. The six exchanged no words. They burst from the village and raced out into the forest. They ran side by side, all six of them focused and alert.

If a nearby village had been attacked, then their village was in danger as well. Naruto wasn't going to have that...

"What happened, Hokage-sama?" Huffed Misago, speeding up so that he was running along side Naruto, "Neji-san didn't brief me with details. And...isn't the second attack on a border village in the last month?"

Naruto stared at the young jounin, "You're right. It is. According to a chunnin that came to my office, the village was attacked by someone...but I don't know who."

"Hopefully we'll get to them in time..."

Naruto nodded.

Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged a glance, "I don't get what's going on..." Izumo murmured, "But it sounds serious."

"I bet it is..." Kotetsu agreed.

"It is," Neji hissed through his clenched teeth.

"So be on your wits," Naruto smiled at Izumo and Kotetsu, "I know it's been awhile since you two've seen some action, but I trust you both. You fought toe to toe with Kakuzu and Hidan, remember?"

They both smiled.

But, Misago frowned seriously. Naruto winced as he looked at him, "Sorry Misago..."

"I don't care..." The young man sped up and ran ahead of the rest of the group.

Naruto sighed and hurried after him, the others following.

They finally arrived at the village, and were shocked by what they saw. The entire village was in flames. People were running about, screaming and looking for loved ones. Blood was stained all over the ground. The flames roared with a lust for human flesh as they stretched above the trees. Naruto had to swallow to keep himself from being sick. This was horrible!

"Who could of done this?" Kakashi breathed, his black eye wide.

Neji shook his head, nose scrunched up against the terrible stench of blood.

Misago had turned white, while Izumo and Kotetsu stared ahead darkly.

"I knew that you'd come, Hokage!"

They all looked around to see a young man, maybe around the age of eighteen, standing on a rock. His hair was long, and was the color of the dark brown rocks around him. His light blue eyes glowed in the reflection of the flames. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared at them.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, turning to face him, "Did you do this?"

The boy smirked, "Indeed I did..." He reached over his shoulder and pulled out a long blade that was the color of flames. It looked like the fire that was devouring the village, only colder and much more fierce. He pointed it at them, "What are you going to do about it, huh?"

The six shinobi all stared at him, their eyes narrowed.

A battle was about to induce.

* * *

**MUAHAHAAHAHAHAAH!! CLIFF HANGER!! can you guys figure out who it is? Yeah...it's Kan. It's no one new. Like I said, no more OC's for this story. Except for maybe Kiba's wife, and Kyubbi's mate...I might make those two later on in the story. So, the first part talks a bit about Amagumo's old lover, but it doesn't reveal how she died yet. It's leading up to that, and that will be revealed later. Oooooh, so Gaara is suspicious of Kazuki, just like some of you are, eh? He does have some valid points though...Nyaaaaa, Amagumo and Aikan are so cute together! They are like, the mega shipping of cuteness...sorry Sasupaku fans, no Sasuke of Paku for a bit...not until the festival at least, which is only a few more chaptera away. Um...I made up the Land of ages. I thought it would be cool. The meeting will be a few chaoters after the festival. Then we'll finish the arc with Gin, and the InouexRei arc...then we'll enter the final arc of the story. I know it sounds short, but it's much more detailed then you think. It;s going to take awhile...So, big fight next chapter between the six Konoha ninja and Kan. I hope to give Misago some time to shine, and let you guys learn more about him. He acts pretty weird when his father, Hidan, and Kakuzu are brought up...doesn;t he? -shrugs- Until next time!  
**


	84. Stronger then who?

**I am updating out of state!! -Evil laugh- I'm in Chicago for the weekend and my dad brought my computer -It iz a miny mac- so that I could still update. I is so tired...it's only nine thirty, but I've been playing rockband with my dad and his friends all day. They started to get drunk, so I went upstairs to type a bit. STILL TAKING REQUESTS YOU KNOW!! Yeah...Eeeeeh...I hear sirens outside of my window...-stares out window- Hm...I've been making up so many new OC's for the next story...Oh yeah, speaking of Oc's, when do you guys think I should do another character index? It's been fourty-six chapters since the last one...I think. Should everyone go through more development, or should I make another one soon? Just thought I'd get everyone opinion on that...yeah, this is mostly a fighting chapter. Nothing funny really happens...it's kind of depressing in what part, and pretty weird in others...  
**

* * *

The six ninja stared up at the young man with the flame sword. Misago stood beside Neji and Kakashi, his crimson eyes narrowed. He hadn't fought a battle in awhile. This was his chance to prove that he had what it took to be a leader. He could show of his true skills in front of Naruto. "Hokage-sama," He said, voice crackling with electricity, "Please, allow me to take him on alone." The five elder shinobi stared at him like he was insane.

"No, Misago," Snapped Naruto, "No taking him on alone. We're going to work together on this one, got it?" He felt a twinge of frustration darkening his heart. Why did this kid want to take on this freak alone? No...he wouldn't let Misago get hurt in a silly border battle. He had promised Shikamaru and Kurenai that he'd keep a close eye on the boy.

"Tch..." Kan watched the shinobi arguing, his blue eyes narrowing slightly, "Aw shut up and let the kid fight me!" he snarled down at Naruto, "What's the great Hokage have against one of his shinobi wanting to protect their village?"

"Shut up you!" Naruto hissed, blue eyes flashing red.

Kan blinked in surprise, "Ho...so Sora was right. You really DO have the Kyubbi-no-kitsune within your body, Hokage!" He laughed, "Wait until Seiyru hears about this! That'll shut her up!"

Kakashi blinked, "Who are you, exactly?"

"Me?" Kan placed his hand on his chest, "The name's Kan, sound shinobi," He smirked at their expressions, "I'm a member of the Otogakure five."

"The Otogakure five!?" Neji and Naruto cried in unison. They both looked at each other, then back at Kan.

"We killed all of the Oto five years ago," Neji said, as if coming to a conclusion, "I defeated Kidomaru. Temari-san from Suna beat Tayuya, Chouji beat that Jirobo guy, Sakon and his twin were defeated by Kankuro-san, and Kimimaro was killed by Gaara and Lee," He frowned, "The Oto five are a thing of the past."

"Eh, Kabuto-sama thought it was time for a new Oto five," Kan said with a simple shrug, "And I'm one of them." He smiled, "Soon, Otogakure will be even powerful then Akatsuki was...or is."

"Is!?" Naruto blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe I've said to much..." Kan frowned steadily, "Oh well...guess it's time to fight!"

He made a few hand signs and waved his sword across the rock he was standing on. Flames sprouted from the ground. With a thrust of his sword, the flames sped froward towards Misago, who was standing at the front of the group.

The young Jounin was about to leap out of the way, when the flames went right around him and encircled the others.

"Misago!" Naruto tried to leap out of the flames, but they roared up, blocking him. The five of them were trapped in the ring of burning flames.

"You wanted to fight me alone kid?" Kan smirked and rested his sword on his shoulder, "You got your wish. Beat me, and your friends here will be fine. But with time, the fire ring will grow smaller and smaller, until," He opened a closed fist, "Poof!"

Misago frowned and looked over his shoulder at Naruto, "Hokage-sama, I'm sorry, but I have to break your orders."

Naruto let out a sigh, "It really seems like we have no other option." He opened his blue eyes, which were burning along with the flames, "Show no mercy, jounin."

Misago smiled, "Aye aye, sir!" he turned to face Kan.

"Let's play, kid," Kan murmured, smirking.

He leaped forward, waving his sword in the air. It seemed to burst into flames itself as he landed on his feet in front of Misago.

The leaf jounin leaped out of the way of the flaming sword and reached behind himself. he felt a small scroll in his bag and yanked it out. He held it forward, eyes glimmering. "I found this once before...in the Nara clan forest. I may of taken it without permission, but I knew it would come in handy someday."

He placed the scroll on the ground and began to make some complicated hand signs.

Kan, who was interested, simply watched.

The other leaf ninja stared on, holding their breath.

Misago finally made the finale hand sign. "RELEASE!" He cried. There was a puff of smoke. At first, said smoke was gray as most was, but over the time course of five seconds, it turned the color of blood. This shocked all of the onlookers.

A huge blade was pulled from the red smoke. It's pole was a crimson red, with three long blades bursting from its side. They looked like blood. As if blood filled their blades. Misago grabbed it and held it tightly, "I think now is the time to use this weapon."

Naruto almost chocked, "M-Misago, that's..."

"The Akatsuki member, Hidan's, blade," Misago told them all, "Like I said...I found it in the Nara clan forest. I've been practicing and practicing with it, and I think I've finally got it down."

"Misago, don't!" Cried Kakashi, "That blade...you can only kill your opponent if the wielder kills himself first! Hidan was immortal so he could do it, but you..."

"I found other ways..." He murmured, "It's not like How Hidan used it..." He raised the blade, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Kan, "Come on."

Kan smirked, "Gladly!" he darted forward, his blade extended.

Misago dodged the first attack and lashed out with his own weapon. He aimed for Kan's stomach, but the young man flipped away from the three sharp edges.

Sparks flew as their blades slammed together.

Crimson eyes burned against cold ice blue ones.

Kan and Misago broke apart and both slid a few feet back. They rebounded by running back at each other, slamming their blades into one another.

Misago could almost feel the heat radiating from Kan's burning blade. He frowned and broke the contact before leaping back a few spaces, landing on his toes. He measured his distance and then swung his blade around.

He pulled it a certain way, and the three blades broke apart from the staff, and zoomed forward. The two parts of the weapon were still connected by a long cable.

Kan gasped in surprise and dodge it just in time.

"How is he doing that?" Breathed Naruto, his eyes wide, "How could he master Hidan's blade with such skill? And...why would he? Hidan killed his father!"

"Misago has always been an odd boy," Kakashi observed, "he never took interest in the fallen heroes that have protected this village. He never asked about his father, not even when he was little. He always seemed to ask more about Hidan, and Akatsuki."

Naruto glanced at his old sensei, "Kakashi...what do you mean? What are you trying to say?"

"I'm not trying to say anything," Kakashi murmured, "I just...it seems weird that he'd be more interested in an Akatsuki member then his own father."

"What I'm more perplexed about," Neji put it, "Is what that fellow said earlier. 'Stronger then Akatsuki was...or is'..." Neji frowned, "Akatsuki is all gone...aren't they?"

"Pein is dead," Naruto informed him, "So's Madara. I don't see how Akatsuki could still be around. We defeated them long ago."

Misago didn't hear what the older ninjas were talking about. He was to absorbed in his battle with Kan. He wasn't getting a single attack in, and he was beginning to get frustrated. Maybe this wasn't his battle...maybe he wasn't meant to defeat Kan.

But no matter what he was meant to do, he could still try!

He slashed out with the blade once more, but Kan dodged it.

"You've got skill, kid," Kan told him, "Have you ever though about joining our side? The side of evil?"

"Shut up!" Misago whipped around and lashed out at Kan, but he just leaped behind him.

"With us, you could hone in on your skills and grow even more powerful," he smirked, "That's the weapon of the man who murdered your father, isn't it?"

Misago flinched.

"If you were more powerful, you could prove to everyone that you can wield the weapon that took your father's life," he laughed lightly, "You can prove, that you'd never be taken down that easily."

"SHUT UP!" Misago lashed out again, anger roaring in his eyes like flames. He attacked relentlessly, not taking a moment to even breath.

Kan was shocked by the kids sudden burst of speed. He dodged ever attack as best he could, but finally, one of the blades left a gash in his arm.

"GAH!" he winced and grabbed his arm, feeling warm blood spill over his fingers. He glared up at Misago, eyes narrowed, "You bastard..."

"I don't need the sound village to become more powerful!" Misago hissed, "I can do things my own way!"

Kan blinked, "What do you mean, your own way?"

Misago didn't answer. His red eyes flickered dangerously, "Let's finish this, shall we?" He whispered, raising his blade.

"Huh..." Kan got to his feet, grabbing his own blade as well, "Let's."

* * *

Hinata paused behind the wall, her bright eyes watching Gaara curiously. He was looking through some documents. It was early in the afternoon, and ever since he had woken up, her husband had been looking through the same folders over and over again in the library. She frowned as she wondered about what he was looking for.

She decided to leave him along for now. She turned and left the library. It was a nice day. The new year festival was only a few days away, so the normally dull village was decorated with bright, vibrant colors. Hinata smiled as she walked along the streets. She loved this time of year. Sure it was nicer in Konoha because there were trees, but...but here, she had more fun. The people of suna could be pretty lively when they felt like it.

She was about to head back home when she spotted Temari standing by a wall, simply staring at it. She watched her for a moment. The blond's normally bright green eyes were dull and thoughtless. Hinata felt concern for her sister-in-law and hurried over to her.

"Temari-san?" She tapped her on the shoulder, "Temari-san, are you alright?"

She blinked and looked at Hinata. She seemed to not recognize her for a moment, then her eyes lit up, "Hinata?"

Hinata nodded, "Are you alright?"

"Oh...yeah..." Teamri rubbed her eyes, "I just spaced out for a minute there."

Hinata frowned, "You're lying. Seriously, Temari-san...whats the matter?"

Temari was silent for a moment, before a cloud of pure anguish washed over her dull eyes, "Tomorrow..." She whispered, "K-Kazuki-san is taking Yuki away, tomorrow..." She shook her head miserably, "I don't want Yuki to leave me!"

"Oh Temari-san..." Hinata stared at her, eyes sympathetic, "I didn't know she was leaving so soon..."

"S-Shikamaru only told me the other day..." Temari shook her head, "It's to hard to handle, Hinata! ...I don't want Yuki to leave..." She coughed a few times before looking at the Hyuga, "Is this how you felt when you ahd to give up Michiru? Cold, empty, and feeling like a peice of your heart was being ripped out?"

Hinata sighed sadly, "exactly..."

Temari blinked slowly, "I don't know how you stood it without going crazy, Hinata...I can barley stand the thought of being away from Yuki..." She covered her face with her hands.

"Temari-san...please..." Hinata hurried forward and embraced her, "Please don't be sad! Y-you'll still always have the memories of Yuki-chan! Please don't be sad..."

Temari returned her hug, closing her eyes tightly, "I know...b-but I can't help it, Hinata...I can't help but feel sad, a-and...and empty inside..."

Gaara watched his sister and wife from the library, his pale green eyes blank. He had known that Hinata had been watching him almost all day. It had only been when he'd felt her distress that he'd grown curious. Seeing her and Temari both so upset made him want to just kill that Kazuki fellow.

He frowned and looked up at the sky.

But he couldn't. He needed to find out who Kazuki really was. He still didn't think that man was Yuki's fater...he may look like her, but even if a child has never known their parents, they still feel a bond to them.

Just look at him, Hinata, and Michiru! Yuki did not act the way Michiru did around Gaara, his father. Yuki was probably the most lovable little girl in the world...if Kazuki was really her father, she would of accepted him, but...

Shaking his head slowly, Gaara took one last glance at Hinata and Temari. His heart twisted with sadness before he turned back to his books.

* * *

Misago landed on his feet, stumbling slightly. Breathing was proving quite difficult. He was exhausted. He wasn't even sure how long he had been fighting Kan. Glancing over his shoulder, he realized that the ring of fire wad growing closer and closer to Naruto and the others. He growled in frustration and looked over at Kan.

The sound ninja looked equally exhausted. He was leaning on his sword, breaths coming out in quick gasps. This battle couldn't go on for much longer until one of them fell.

"I...w-won't loose," Misago panted, forcing himself to his feet.

"D-damn brat..." Hissed Kan, wincing as he straightened up.

The two stared at each other for a moment, electricity crackling through the air.

"KAN!"

They all looked around to see a young woman leaping down from the rock outcropping. Her long, curly hair was a bright blue/green color, and she had teal eyes. She landed beside Kan and took in his appearance.

"I thought I said only attack the village, idiot!?" She snapped, punching Kan in the head, "Not get into a battle!"

"Shut up bitch!" Kan snarled, "This kid was asking for it!"

The girl looked around at all of them. Her eyes met Misago's for a moment. She stared at him and he stared back, and finally, she turned back to Kan, "Let the Hokage and others go once we leave," She said quietly, "Sora-kun's orders were very clear. No harming any leaf shinobi yet."

"Tch..."

"I'll tell Kabuto-sama," She threatened him.

"Fine..." He turned with her to leave-

"Wait!"

They looked back at Naruto, who had called out to them. His eyes were wide with shock, but there was also deep confusion in their depths, "Kabuto? Sora? Who exactly ARE you guys?"

"Like I said, we're members of the Otogakure five," Kan said with a smirk.

"Let's go," the girl leaped into the trees and vanished. Kan followed her. Only once his chakra had vanished, did the ring of fire grow dimmer, and then finally, flicker out.

The six leaf ninja stood there, all of them shocked.

Misago let out an exhausted sigh before falling to his knees, "I let them go, Hokage-sama..." He whispered, "I'm sorry."

"No, you did good kid..." Naruto walked over and knelt down beside him. He glanced over his shoulder at the others, "Kotetsu. Please go get Baa-chan and Kurenai. Konohamaru also if you can find him."

Kotetsu nodded and vanished.

"Neji, Kakashi, look for any survivors in the village," Naruto continued, looking at the two jounin, "If you find them, take them back here. Izumo, work on putting that fire out. We can't let it spread. Once you do that, increase the border guards and send a letter to Gaara. Tell him everything that that Kan guy said, alright?"

The three of them nodded and left the area to do as he said.

Naruto looked back down at Misago, "Rest now," He told him gently, "You did amazingly, Misago."

The young man stared at him, his red eyes glowing happily, before they closed. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Naruto watched him for a moment, his blue eyes traveling from his gentle face, to the weapon still clutched in his hand. His eyes narrowed. He was still wondering...What had Kan meant by...

"_Stronger then Akatsuki was...or is_."

* * *

**AKATSUKI!? Bet you guys are confused now, huh? Well, sadly, the questions about the Akatsuki in these stories won't be answered until the third volume of the trilogy. Sorry, but that's reserved for later. This ones mostly about Kabuto and the sound...NYAAAAA!! I need to stop talking before I reveal the end of the story! -Slaps self- Um...the ending at the end of last weeks episode was hilarious! When Shikamaru said that the title of the show was gonna change to Shikamaru, it showed him and Temari, and I freaked out!! I was screaming and I even fell backwards out of my chair!! IT'S CANNON!! -squeals- Tch...Kazuki you bastard...ah! Next chapter the stuff with Kazuki will end, and Yuki's fate will finally be decided, and the truth about her will be revealed! -Evil giggle- until then, my beloved readers!  
**


	85. Yuki's fate

**Finally, I've gotten of my lazy ass to update! Well, I'm on break right now so I'll be updating a lot. I go to a year round school, so we get three week breaks after going for nine weeks. YAY! I need a good break. Things have been really stressful lately, because a family member of mine is dying. Anyway, there's this chapter, then one more, then the festival! Then there will be a few more chapters until Gaara and Naruto go to the land of ages for the Kage meeting. Like I said in the charatcer index (The next index will be after the festival) Akasui, the Mizukage, was originally going to be a butler at the meetings, but I changed it. I also said that I'd never show the meetings, but I thought it would, since I made up the land of ages and all. Whatever...please enjoy the chapter!!  
**

* * *

Kazuki was on his way upstairs to Yuki's room. He had come into Temari and Shikamaru's house (They gave him a temporary key) to fetch the little girl and take her back with him. He had searched the kitchen and living room and couldn't find her, so she must be upstairs. He was unsure where Shikamaru was, but he didn't really care. He knew that Temari was helping out at the hospital. She was running back and fourth between the hospital and Gaara's office, gathering information as well as passing it on.

He stopped once he got upstairs and listened closely. He herd voices coming from Yuki's room, so she must be in there. He was able to pull out her high pitched, sweet voice. But, he also herd Shikamaru's voice. Muttering in frustration, he walked down the hallway to Yuki's room and stopped outside the door to listen to the conversation.

"You'll always remember us, right?" He herd Shikamaru ask quietly.

"Y-yeah..." Sniffed Yuki, who seemed to have been crying.

"Now, now, don't cry Yuki..." Shikamaru cooed, warmth and lover in his calm voice, "If Temari comes home and sees you crying, I bet she'll start crying also."

She sniffled, "R-Really?"

"Of course. She cares about you that much, Yuki..." He smiled and brushed her white bangs from her eyes.

Yuki's eyes watered. She rushed forward and hugged him, burrying her face into his chest, "Y-Yuki doesn't wanna leave!" She sobbed, "Yuki wants to stay here with y-you, and Temari!" The sobs racked her chest, "T-Temari is like mommy, and Shikamaru is like the daddy Yuki never had! Yuki doesn't like that Kazuki guy!"

"I know...but he's your real father..." Shikamaru's heart throbbed at seeing her so sad, "Please...don't cry, Yuki..." He pulled her into a warm hug, and never wanted to let her go.

Kazuki still stood outside the door, frowning slightly as he listened to the two of them. He felt terrible for taking Yuki away from a place she wanted to be at...He sighed and pulled out a piece of paper from his robes. He scribbled down a few things, folded it up, and then hid it in his hand.

He flinched as he herd Shikamaru coming out of the room. He rushed into a closet wand watched as the leaf jounin left the room, shutting the door behind him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before heading down the stairs once more.

Kazuki watched for a moment, until he followed him down, "Shikamaru-san?"

"DAH!" Shikamaru whipped around to face him, "Oh...K-Kazuki-san...you startled me."

"Yes...I apologize, but..." Kazuki held out the piece of paper that he had scribbled on, "Please, give this to Temari-san when she gets home."

* * *

"I'm home," Temari walked inside of her house to find Shikamaru sitting on the couch, deep in thought. She frowned in concern and moved over to him, "Shikamaru? What's the matter?" her heart throbbed for a moment, "Is...is it because today's the day that Yuki leaves?" She looked at her feet, eyes clouded with misery.

"No..." Shikamaru got to his feet. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Temari..." She looked at him in confusion, and he could only sigh, "I..." He didn't know it would be this hard to tell her. In a simple way of saying it, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that Kazuki-san had given him. He held it out to the woman he loved, his amber eyes narrowed slightly, "It's from Kazuki-san," He told her.

Temari blinked in surprise and took the paper. She opened it and scanned it with her narrowed eyes. It read:

"_Temari-san, please meet me at the village gate. There are a few things I must discuss with you. Please, come alone. Do not bring Yuki at all. Thank you. -Kazuki_"

She looked back at Shikamaru, eyes slanted in dull confusion, "What?"

He shrugged lightly, "He was here, and asked me to give that to you."

"Fine...I'm of then," She turned on her heal but Shikamaru grabbed her arm. "What?"

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" He inquired, "I mean...It might be a trap. You can never be to careful with people nowadays, Temari."

"And you think I don't know that?" She pulled her arm from his grasp, "Shikamaru, I'm a ninja. I can fend for myself."

"Yeah...I know, but..."

"I'll see you in a bit," She smiled and walked back over to him. She gave him a swift kiss on the lips before making a hand sign and vanishing. As she whirred through the air using the transportation technique, she thought deeply about what Kazuki wanted. Maybe he was going to let Yuki stay!? Pfft...yeah right. Like that would ever happen. She blinked as she landed in the middle of the street outside, scaring the pants of a gennin.

"Sorry," She said, raising her hand in apology, "Didn't mean to spook you."

"I-It's fine Temari-senpai..." Murmured the gennin. He bowed to her before hurrying of towards the Kazekage building.

Temari watched him go, her eyebrows quirked slightly. Weird kid. Shrugging, she turned on her heal and made her way towards the gate. The village was fresh with the festival spirit. She could feel it in the air. The civilians had finished setting up the festival preperations, and now everyone was all ready for the party, which was only two days away. Temari smiled as she watched some kids run around with ANBU masks on. She couldn't hold in a laugh as one spotted her, and stopped to stare in awe. Her friend slammed into her back, knocking both children of their feet.

"Be careful now," She said with a wink as they got up and grabbed their masks, "ANBU should keep a closer eye on what's happening."

Their eyes grew wide and shiny.

"Keep doing your best to defend our home, okay?" Temari ruffled the little girl's hair before walking of.

Being a jounin was a job, but it was cute to see how the little kids looked up to you. Sometimes Temari couldn't help treating it like a game. Though, she never, EVER acted like this in front of Gaara. She wouldn't dare, for he'd tan her hide quicker then Naruto downs a bowel of ramen.

She shivered. That was pretty quick.

She continued down the street until she spotted Kazuki standing near the gate. He was staring of into the desert, eyes bleak and thoughtless. She frowned and hurried forward. She wondered what he wanted even more now that she actually saw him standing there. Her heart had begun to thud in her chest, keeping rhythm with her breathing.

"Kazuki-san!"

He looked around in surprise, "Ah...Temari-san."

"Yeah..." She frowned and slowed her pace as she approached him, her green eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What do you want? Shikamaru gave me that note you left."

"Ah yes..." Kazuki rubbed his chin and frowned, "I don't really know how to start..."

Unknowing to the two, a spectator was watching their conversation. Kneeling atop the canyon, his green eyes narrowed with curiosity, was the Kazekage himself. Gaara had followed Temari, listening to everything Shikamaru had told her. He figured that he knew all of the answers already from his research, but he wanted to make sure for himself. He settled down, preparing for a long winded explanation from Kazuki, and a fierce response from Temari.

He sighed and rubbed his head, "This should be interesting..." He mumbled under his breath.

Back at the foot of the canyon, Temari crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her hip to one side, "Please Kazuki-san...just come out with it. My patience is short right now, and I'm afraid that I could snap at any moment."

Gaara snorted. "That's my sister," he said with a chuckle.

Kazuki frowned worridly, "I'm sorry...I just don't know how to begin explaining myself..."

"Explain yourself?"

The Kazekage sat up a bit, eyes slits.

Kazuki sighed and rubbed his arm, eye twitching slightly in nervousness, "I'm...I'm not really Yuki's father."

Gaara's eyes closed slightly. I knew it...He thought to himself. He opened his eyes slightly, to observe Temari's actions that followed this shocking bit of news.

The jounin had fallen silent, her eyes so wide that they could of exploded. Her mouth was open slightly as though she wanted to speak, but she could not put the words together. Her whole body began to shake as she stared at Kazuki, pure terror on her face. This terror however, but almost instantly replaced by burning fury.

"What!?" She hissed. She stomped forward and grabbed him by the collar, slamming him into the canyon wall, "What the hell did you just say!"

Gaara spotted some jounin walking towards the scene. He drew their attention with a flicker of chakra. Once their eyes were on him, he made a silent gesture to make them stay out of it. They nodded and slipped back into the shadows. He turned back to see what would happen next.

"I'm not her father," Kazuki repeated, "I may look like her, but I'm not related to her in anyway."

Temari shook her head fiercely, "W-what the hell? So you just parade in here, claiming that you're Yuki's father and saying that you're going to take her away from me..." She narrowed her eyes in anger, "Then you tell me that you were lying the entire time!?"

"Yes, the way you put it pretty much sums it up."

She seemed to snap at these blunt words. "Who the hell are you!?" She asked, releasing him and pulling out her fan in a flash of wind and dust, "Why are you here, and why are you trying to take Yuki away from us?" Her anger boiled over the top, "Who the hell are you, Kazuki!?"

Gaara bit his lip to keep himself from intervening. This was Temari's battle with herself, her emotions, and Kazuki. He had no right at all to step in. No one did. With another flicker of chakra, he instructed his jounin to make sure that no civilians got near the scene. He watched them slip out and shoo curious bystanders away.

Kazuki sighed and closed his eyes slowly, "My full name, is Miyazaki Kazuki. I am an elite trickery shinobi from Otogakure. I was scent here by Kabuto-sama to retrieve the girl."

"I didn't expect that..." Mumbled Gaara, his eyes widening.

"WHAT!?" Temari almost screamed, "Kabuto!?" Her green eyes were burning with hellish flames, "And what on earth does Kabuto want with Yuki, huh!?"

"You don't know yet?" Kazuki frowned at her, "Yuki is a seer."

Temari froze. "A...what?"

Gaara opened and then closed his mouth in utter shock. A seer!?

"A seer is a person who is able to see into the future," Kazuki told her, "Most of them are often blind, but there are sometimes exceptions. They are incredibly different from normal people, usually having visions of spirits and things that no one else can see or sense. That is what Yuki is."

Temari stared at him, all of this sinking in. That would explain a lot. A few days before Yuki's mother had been killed, the little girl had had a dream of her mother covered in blood, and dead. She had also cried to Chongiru on their way back to the village, that Temari would be injured if she fought the sound ninja. If it hadn't been for Hinata, Temari would of died in that battle. Her grip on her fan loosened as her shock grew.

"Kabuto-sama wanted to use Yuki. He had herd of her, that is why he attacked the land of snow. When she was not there, he learned that she was in Sunagakure. So he scent me to pretend to me Yuki's father, retrieve her, and then take her back to him," Kazuki drew in a shivering breath, "He wants to use her powers to predict the outcome of this war, and shape it to fit his pleasures."

"T-that's..." Temari frowned and gave him a deadly look, "So what now? Did you call me down here to take me out, and then grab Yuki, then head back to that rat, Kabuto!?"

Kazuki fell silent, staring down at his feet, "No..." He shuffled his shoulders nervously, "I...I saw how upset Shikamaru-san was. He acted like an actual father to the little girl. I figured that you must be equally upset...Yuki just seemed so sad to be leaving that I...I..." He frowned, "I couldn't break that happiness."

Temari stared at him, shock in her eyes.

Gaara blinked slowly.

"I lost my daughter five years ago," Kazuki told her, "My wife and I were so upset...I didn't know that you two felt so strongly about her, and I don't want anyone else to feel that kind of misery."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." Kazuki sighed, "That I shall return to the village, and report the mission as a failure."

She gawked at him, "W-what?"

"Protect that little girl," He told her quietly, "She seems really happy here, and she has two, very loving people looking after her. I think that she'd prefer living here, then she would locked up and being used as a tool back in the sound."

Temari stood there for a moment. She shook her head, dropped her fan, and pulled Kazuki into a hug, "Thank you...thank you so much, Kazuki-san!" She shivered as she stood there, "You d-don't know how much this means to me and Shikamaru...we love Yuki so much. It's like she's actually our daughter..."

Kazuki smiled slightly and placed his hand on her head, "Then take good care of her."

Temari released him and stared at him, a determined look on her eyes, "I will!"

He gave her one last smile before turning to the gate, "Goodbye, Temari-san. I hope to see you again one day, maybe." He walked out of the village, heading west towards Otogakure.

Gaara sighed and leaped down from the canyon. He landed on his toes beside Temari, surprising her.

"Gaara?" She looked at him, "Where did you come from?"

"I've been here the whole time."

"...!?"

"Temari!"

They both looked around to see Shikamaru approaching them, Yuki following him, a small bag in her tiny arms. She looked so sad...she looked as though her entire world was collapsing as she stepped closer to the gate.

"Yuki's ready," Shikamari told her quietly. He blinked and looked around, "Where's Kazuki-san? And why are you here, Gaara?"

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest, "Kazuki-san had some things to attend to back in the land of snow, and left. He wants Yuki to stay, and be raised here. He thinks that it is a better, safer environment for her. And, he wants you and Temari to be the ones to raise her."

"What?" Yuki stared up at the Kazekage, "...What?" She repeated.

Temari knelt down in front of the little girl, her eyes soft and loving, "Yuki...would you like to live in Sunagakure from now on? Would...would you like for Shikamaru and I to be your parents?"

Yuki stared up at her, her teal eyes wide, "Yes!" She gasped, the words sinking in, "Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!" She leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Temari's neck, "Yes, yes, and yes again...mommy."

Temari felt her heart leap into her chest. She let out a laugh and returned Yuki's loving hug.

Shikamaru choked back his joyful tears. He knelt down and embraced them both. His beloved Fiancee, and his precious little girl...

Yuki laughed as well and looked up at Gaara, "Thank you, Gaara-Ojiisan!"

He smiled meekly.

Temari smiled and held Yuki close to her. She remembered, before her own mother had died, she had used to call her mommy. When Yuki had called her this, she almost broke out crying. Her mother had been wonderful to her and Kankuro, so now, she made it her mission to be as good to Yuki as her mother was to her. This was her mission for life, and she intended to complete it without fail.

* * *

**AAAAAAH, SO SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!! She called Gaara Ojiisan! XD. Like most of you guess, Kazuki wasn't really Yuki's father. He was scent my Kabuto...but this is just more proof that not all sound shinobi are bad. I love my sound shinobi that are good...aka Rei, Nariko, and Kazuki...Sora is a bit questionable, but I actually kind of like Seiyru. Oh yeah, there's Natsumi too. The last picture from the story that Ive gotten up on DA is over Nariko...I'm going to try to get more up soon. I love the way she turned out...who can blame Arai for liking her? XD Oh yeah, next chapter, Inoue and the rest of Team Akamichi arrives at Suna. How will Rei react!? Probably a bit like this...**

**Inoue: REEEEEEEEI-KUUUUUN!!**

**Rei: -Takes a bite of toast-...?**

**Choji: Toast...TOAST!? TOOOOOOAAAAAAST!! TOOOOOAAAAAAST!!**


	86. Women are crazy!

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!! I'VE BEEN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BUSY!! FORGIVE ME!! -Falls over crying- I just haven't been in the mood to write, but now I finally am, so updates will increase! I've just felt like drawing lately, and trying to burn everything that has to do with high school musical! (I'm getting sick of it) Anyway, I'm back now. You guys don't have to worry. I'd never abandon this story, ever. So...this is the finale chapter before the festival! During my break from updating, I've come up with a lot of interesting ideas concerning the characters, their futures, and their romance futures. I've even looked throuhg my Itunes, and found some songs that fit the characters. **

**Michiru: American idiot – Greenday - Because Michiru believes what he believes and doesn't let people boss him around.  
**

**Hiraku: Bubbly – Colbie Calliat - Mainly her feelings for Michiru.**

**Arai: Bad Reputation – Johna Jett - He's such a bad boy.**

**Debu: Candy mountain – Creepy talking candy - I don't know, but when I watch Charlie the Unicorn and hear this song, I think og Debu...**

**Akina: Gummy bear – Gummy bear - It fits her, no?**

**Akume: Nobody's home – Avril Lavigne - It represents how lonley and lost she feels sometimes.**

**Amagumo: Teenagers – My chemical romance - Poor Amagumo, tormented by the teenagers...**

**Rei: Numb – Linkin Park - Rei is tired of being like Kabuto.**

**Noriko: Twilight- Vanessa - Represents Nariko's fear of being left alone in this scary world.**

**Kumoashi: Getting away with Muder- Papa Roach - I seem to be letting him get away with everything lately...**

**Inoue: Girl can rock – Hilary Duff - Inoue's awesome!!**

**Sora: Blue bird - Ikimono Gakari - Aoi, Aoi, ano sora. I think it fits, even the lyrics. Sora wants to break free...**

**Gin: I'm not anybody's girl – Kaci - No one owns Gin.**

**Paku: I'm a bitch – Meredith Brooks - Well...it's true.**

**Yuki: See who I am – Within Temptation - I hear this and I just really think of Yuki for some reason...**

**If you haven't herd some of the songs, you should. They're all really good. Especially Yuki's, Amagumo's Kumoashi's, and Nariko's. Gin and Sora's as well. Well...go ahead and read the chapter then. **

* * *

"I'm glad that everything worked out with your Yuki," Rei told Temari as the two if them stood at the village gate together. Temari had just gotten back from a patrol when Rei had come to greet her. They'd decided to stop and talk for awhile before Temari's next mission."I knew Kazuki a long time ago. He was always a very kind man."

"Yes, I can see that now," Temari smiled and leaned against the canyon, "I was so happy, so was Shikamaru. Hey...are you coming?"

"Coming?"

She smiled at him, "To me and Shikamaru's wedding! It's the week after the Kage meeting in the land of ages. We've set it up and everything. Chouji's coming to the village and is going to be the best man, and Hinata's going to be the maid of honor. Yuki's going to be the flower girl," She sighed, "Shikamaru and I have been dating for years now...it's finally time that we tie the knot."

Rei fell silent, staring at her.

"Don't you dare say that you don't belong," She said sternly, placing her hands on her hips, "Rei, please come. It'll be fun."

"Uh..."

"It's decided then, you're going!" She smirked at him to get a reproachful glare. She simply chuckled and patted her friend on the shoulder, "You'll like it, trust me. I-"

"Temari-chan!"

They both looked around to see Choji hurrying to the village gate. His ling brown hair flew like a banner behind him, and his black eyes were sparkling with exctiement.

"Cho-" Before Temari could greet him properly, he ran to her, grabbed her around the waist, lifted her into the air and spun her around. Temari laughed in slight shock and joy at seeing her friend again.

Rei watched with wide eyes.

"It's so good to see you again!" Choji laughed, setting the kunoichi back down and grinning at her, "When I herd the news about you and Shikamaru, I was so happy!"

"Thank you, Choji," She smiled at him, "I didn't know that you would be here so soon! The wedding is still a few weeks away."

"Yes well," He sighed, "Naruto scent me on a mission here along with my gennin team..." He looked over his shoulder, "I wonder where they went? Last time I looked they were right behind me."

"He may look slow, but he's fast when he wants to be," Temari whispered to a still slightly stunned Rei.

He shook his head slowly.

"Sensei, why'd you leave us in the dust!" Hurrying over to the gate was Akarui, who looked out of breath. Hotaru followed after him, much more clam but still looking exhausted. Inoue came after her two teammates, her hair in her face and out of breath.

"Oh, Inoue!" Temari said in surprise at seeing the girl.

"H-Hi, Temari-san..." Inoue smiled at her. Her silver eyes traveled over and she froze. Standing next to Temari, his pale face pulled into a look of confusion, was Rei. Her face turned bright red.

"This is my gennin team," Choji told Temari, "You know Inoue. Akarui here is Kiba's son, and Hotaru is Shino's son."

"Shino has a son?"

While Temari and Choji talked, Inoue kept glancing at Rei who eyes were plastered on Temari. She thought that he looked better then the last time she had seen him in the hospital. She looked over at Akarui and Hotaru, who were now talking to Temari about their parents. She decided to take her chance. She walked timidly up to Rei, who still hadn't noticed her.

"U-um...Rei-kun?"

"Huh?" He blinked and looked down at her, "Oh...you. You're Michiru's second cousin, aren't you?"

"Yeah!" She blushed, happy that he remembered.

"What's your name again?"

Her heart fell. "I-Inoue."

"Ah." He looked back at Temari, seeming uninterested.

Inoue sighed and scuffled her feet in the sand. She looked at Hotaru, whose eyes had slipped into her direction. They were glinting with curiosity and knowledge. She mouthed, 'keep quiet' to him. This earned her a teasing smile from her best friend. She blushed and stared back down at her feet. Akarui was none the wiser to anything but talking to Temari about his father.

"Yes, the festival's tomorrow," Temari said to Choji, "Hey, if Ino were here, you could take her!"

Choji blushed, "You know?"

"It's kind of obvious, Choji."

A festival? Inoue face turned pink as she looked back at Rei. He had looked away at the mention of the festival, his eyes narrowed. Maybe if she could get close enough to him by tomorrow...Maybe he would ask her to the festival, or she could ask him! She blushed again.

It was worth a shot.

* * *

Rei left the gate, his black hair brushed back from his dark violet eyes. Temari had gone on another patrol while Choji had gone to get an apartment for him and his team. Rei passed the academy and stared at the little kids training. A lovely woman was in there as well, talking to Gaara's assistant, Amagumo. He watched them for a moment before hurrying on. He hated to see that lovey dovey stuff. Before his father had gone insane, he and his mother had acted like that. They had really been in love, until Kabuto lost it. It made his heart jerk to see that romantic stuff.

"Rei-kun!"

He stopped and sighed at the familiarity of the voice. He glared at the people who had stopped to stare at him as his name was called, before turning to face her. Inoue had ran up to him, her silver eyes wide. Rei cast one more glare at the villagers before walking up to her, "What do you want now?"

"I...I..." Inoue stopped in front of him, her face red, "I just wanted to t-talk..." She shrugged slightly, "If that's alright..."

"Well...you didn't have to call me out like that," Rei glanced around, "I'm not trusted here."

She frowned in confusion, "W...why?"

He stared down at her for a moment before shaking his head, "Never mind. It's none of your concern."

Inoue fell silent and stared down at her feet. "I'm sorry..."

Rei paused and watched her for a moment. He shook his head and let out a small sigh. He tried to say, 'sorry'...But he wasn't really good at stuff like that. He frowned and looked around, examining all of the happy villagers that walked about, preparing for tomorrow's festival.

Inoue looked up and followed his eyesight. "Um...Are you going to the festival, Rei-kun?"

He shook his head, "I don't belong."

"What?"

He took a breath to calm himself. The second time someone had asked him this...he barely knew this girl, so why open up to her anyway? She was just some kid from the leaf village...his supposed to be enemies. He brushed his bangs back from his eyes and shook his head. He loved Nariko, in his own way. He didn't like to show it, but he did. Other then her, he didn't love anyone, and he didn't think that he ever would again.

"Nothing..." He glanced at her one more time before hurrying of. He was relieved when she didn't follow him.

Inoue stood where he had left her, feeling hurt. She'd never grow closer to him, would she?

Rei was going to head back to the apartment where he knew Nariko would be waiting for him...when he suddenly stopped. he was unsure what made him stop, but it did, and he had. He frowned and stared at the ground below his feet for a long moment. There had been a time like this before, when he and Sora had gotten into a small argument. It was when they were younger, before his mother passed away. He couldn't remember what it was about, but...but Rei had lost his temper, turned on his heel and was walking away, when he stopped.

It was then that he turned, raced back to his friend, and pulled him into a hug. They had been such good friends at one time...Rei took a deep breath and turned around to look at Inoue. She was standing there, staring at the ground and nudging a rock around with her foot. He closed his eyes, opened them again, turned, and walked back over to her.

She looked up in surprise as he approached her.

Rei crossed his arms and looked away, his eyes narrowed slightly, cheeks slightly pink, "I'm sorry..." He growled, refusing to look at Inoue. He was too embaresed.

Inoue stared up at him, her cheeks red. She smiled and reached forward hesitantly. She held her breath and tugged on his sleeve gently.

He blinked and finally looked at her, "What?"

"Will you go to the festival?" She asked, tilting her head to one side, staring at him with her bright, silver eyes.

"I thought I already told you I wasn't going?"

"Please?"

He frowned at her. "With you?"

Inoue's face turned cherry red, "T-t-t-that's not what I m-meant, Rei-kun! I mean...w-we barely know each other...I..." She stared up at him for a minute, "Um...I...I'd just l-like to see you there having fun...that's all..."

Rei considered this for a moment, and he couldn't hold back a tiny, faint smile. The way she stuttered was like Nariko. "I'll go," he murmured, "Since everyone is nagging me to do so."

Her face lit up, which surprised him, "You'll love it!" She reassured him brightly.

He blinked, slightly stunned from the bright smile she had given him. After a few seconds, he coughed and nodded slowly, "yes...well...I'll see you later...then..." he turned away from her and walked of. He stopped as he walked around a building, out of her sight.

Frowning, he stared at his hand for a moment, "What on earth...?" He placed his hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. It was quite quick. He narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with me?" He mumbled. He lowered his hand and shook his head, "It's nothing...probably. The heat must of been getting to me..."

He glanced around the building to see Inoue leaning against a wall, smiling as brightly as the sun shone down on the village. Rei blinked a few times before turning away and walking back down the street.

This feeling in his chest...it was nothing.

He'd just ignore it.

* * *

Michiru kicked up some dust as he walked, whistling. Gin walked along the wall beside him, her golden eyes watching him closely. "_You left home pretty early today_," She said calmly, "_Is anything wrong_?"

"Naah," he sighed slightly, "Otousan and Okaasan are acting all lovey dovey for some reason. They're going to the festival together of course, but for some reason they're being all...romantic."

Gin let out a small chuckle and shook her slender silver head. "_Well...they're married. That's allowed_."

"Yeah. I just got sick of it," he laughed slightly, "The married like seems okay, but those two make it look TOO romantic." He glanced at Gin, "Hey...do foxes get married?"

She blinked in surprise, "_Erm_..." She gave him a fox like frown, "_Not really. They take mates, but it's never finale. Males just care about reproducing, even though females want to stay together_."

"Ouch, that sounds sad."

"_Yes...it can be_."

"Have you ever had a mate?" He inquired.

She froze, her golden eyes widening slightly, "_I should be going. Masshiro will be looking for me. I'll see you tomorrow at the festival, Michiru_." She leaped down from the wall, landing on her tiny paws before darting of.

Michiru watched her go, frowning slightly.

He was about to head down to the ramen shop before a call stopped him.

"MICHIRU!!"

He turned around only to fall back in shock as Hiraku and Akume came racing towards him. The two girls stopped right in front of him, both of their eyes wide and burning with flames.

"Are you going to the festival!?" Akume asked in a loud, anxious tone, her black hair standing on end.

"U-u-uh..."

"Who are you going with!?" Hiraku almost shrieked, grabbing his shoulders.

"I-"

"I'm not going with anyone!" Akume said brightly.

"Neither am I!" Hiraku cried, shoving Akume away.

Michiru stared at his friends, his silver eyes wide, "I...I'm not going with anyone...yet..." He laughed meekly, "Uh..." he spotted Arai, Nariko, Debu, and Akina over their heads, "h-hey you guys! What's up!" He walked around Hiraku and Akume and hurried up to Arai. He wrapped his arm over his shoulder, "Ha..what's up Arai?"

Arai raised his eyebrows, "Um...nothing..."

"You're not going to the festival with anyone, are you?" Michiru asked. He looked at Debu and wrapped his other arm around his shoulder, "We me don't need to take a girl to the festival!...R-right?"

"Actually...I'm going with Nariko," Arai said calmly, pointing at the sound shinobi, who blushed.

"And I'm going with Akina," Debu murmured, cheeks turning pink. Akina grinned.

"Who are you going with, manly man?" Arai asked, a teasing scoff in his tone as he slipped out from under Michiru's arm. He looked over at Hiraku and Akume who had gotten into an argument. "Wow...And I thought you were a nerd, but you're a man whore."

"A-Arai-kun!" Mumbled Nariko, her face turning red.

"I...I'm sorry!"

Michiru smirked and crossed his arms, "Well, are you two dating yet?"

"What!?" Both of them turned red.

"Ah, young love. It's so sweet!" Cooed Akina, wrapping her arms around Debu's neck, "Debu and I are dating!"

"YOU ARE!?" They all cried, shocked.

"WE ARE!?" Cried Debu.

"Of course we are, baby. We're madly in love. I think we're ready for second base!"

"Akina, that's disgusting!" Cried Michiru, "You're fifteen, and Debu's thirteen!"

"So?"

"Hey...I think Debu passed out already."

Michiru shook his head and stared at Akina for a moment, "You're joking, right?"

She stuck her tongue out, "Of course. I just felt like teasing him. Looks like I went a little too far...But we haven't even gotten to first base yet," She laughed lightly and watched as Nariko tried to wake up Debu, "Anyway Michiru, who are you going with?"

Michiru glanced over his shoulder at Akume and Hiraku who were still arguing. "I have no clue..." he sighed, "I don't even think I should go...but according to Otousan I have to."

"It'll be fin," Akina said lightly, smiling warmly at him.

He smiled back at her.

"Well Michiru!?" Snapped Akume, running back over to him, "Who are you going with? Huh? Huh? HUH?"

"Well if he goes with someone it won't be you," Hiraku hissed, pushing Akume away.

"You got something to say to me, flat chest!?"

"Now you've gone too far!"

_Chuushabari boufuuu no jutsu!_

"GUAAAAAH!"

"I'm going home..." Michiru mumbled, "Cover for me, will you, Akina?"

"Yeah, better hurry though. I think Hiraku's going to focus her chakra and make a big crator in the ground."

"Oh shit."

She watched him run away, smiling slightly, "Silly boy."

Michiru ran the rest of the way home, not daring to look over his shoulder. Once he finally got to the house, he looked back over at where he and his friends had been. He saw rain clouds above the area, as well as a cloud of dust. He sighed and walked inside, shaking his head.

"Home already, Michiru?" Hinata asked, poking her head out of the kitchen, "I thought you were going to go practice your techniques?"

"Distraction came up...wanted to come back home..." He mumbled.

"What happened?" Gaara asked, coming down the stairs with Aki in his arms.

Michiru leaned his head against a wall and let out a moan.

Gaara and Hinata exchanged a glance before looking back down at their disgruntled son.

"Hey, I have an idea," Hinata said brightly, "Let's have Hiraku-chan, Akume-chan, and Amagumo-kun over for dinner tonight! Hiraku-chan and Akume-chan come over here quite often-"

"GUAAAAAAH!" Michiru darted up the stairs before his mother even finished her sentence.

The two stood there for a moment, the only sound coming from Aki giggling, and Michiru's door slamming shut.

"Michiru?" Hinata called up the stairs, "What's-"

"WOMAN ARE CRAZY!!" They heard him scream at the top of his lungs.

"Mm-hm..." Gaara smirked at Hinata, "I think he's having girl issues." He walked over to the couch and sat down, placing Aki on his lap, "He is getting to that age..."

"Gaara!" Hinata frowned at him, "Michiru would never..."

He shrugged.

"Maybe it's about time you had _the talk _with him."

"NO!"

* * *

**I don't even know how to explain this chapter. It was kind of insane. It's sort of a filler chapter, but whatever. I felt like putting in some comedy. Rei...are you already falling for Inoue!? Well, it seems her feelings for him have been confirmed. I'm not sure if I should make a chapter for Temari and Shikamaru's wedding...should I? Yuki would look SOOO cute in a flower's girl outfit! Poor Michiru...he's a pimp! I was unsure about the second base thing so I had to look it up to see what it meant, and it shocked me. I started cracking while writing that part...Are Debu and Akina really dating? Who knows. Even I don't. I think Gaara can still be a little shy sometimes when it comes to stuff like this. He REALLY doesn't want to have the TALK with Michiru, but man...isn't he being a little peverted about it!? -Slaps Gaara- Anyway, I should get to bed. The next chapter, the long aiwated, NEW YEARS FESTIVAL!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!...Holy shit! -Runs away from a pissed of Gaara-  
**


	87. The Festival

**-Is attacked by rapid reader- OMG I AM SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!! I can't even remember the last time I updated...when was the last time I updated!? I AM SO SORRY!!!! -Throws apology gifts at everyone-I really hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations!!! I've just been very enveloped in school, and this comic I'm working on lately, that I haven't felt the determination to write as of late! But I promise, an update will never be this late again, I assure you! I've worked out the rest of this entire story, and even the first part of the next story about Aki! So please, do not kill me for the incredibly long wait! Good chapters take time, and I've just been braindead lately!!!! -Falls over crying- I feel so baaaad!!!**

**Ulquiorra: -Hands emo clown makeup-**

**..........................Go back to your own show, emo clown.  
**

* * *

"This festival is going to be so much fun!" Hiraku commented brightly, "I've never been to an actual festival before. Only those stupid fake ones that Slave driver used to throw. And all that happened was slave driver got drunk and passed out on the table."

"We used to have festivals all the time back in Kumogakure," Akume said with a light laugh. "They were always so fabulous, and I was always the center of attention of course." She smirked, "Not because of my bloodline, but because of my amazingly fabulous good looks! Wouldn't you agree, Michriu?"

Michiru sighed miserably as he left his house. He had never chosen a date for the festival, so Hiraku and Akume had both taken it upon themselves, to be his dates. So now, he was stuck in between, with both of them clinging to his arms and glaring at each other, trying to win his attention. He was wearing a dark green, traditional festival kimono with a pattern of multicolored triangles and squares along the sleeves and edges.

Hiraku's kimono was a light blue, and has the design of some golden flowers embroidered on it. Her long, golden hair was tied up in a bun at the top of her head, with a golden ornament holding her hair up. She had put on a little bit of makeup, with Hinata's help, and looked very pretty.

Though, Akume looked pretty also. Her kimono was a crimson red that almost exactly matched her deep, blood colored eyes. The design was of even darker red clouds , trimmed with white. They stood out well in contrast against her midnight black hair, which she had allowed to fall freely down her waist.

"We'll see you later then, Michiru," Hinata called from the house as the young redhead was dragged away by his two dates. She was wearing a long sleeved violet kimono, with butterfly designs on it. Aki was in her arms. The little baby was wearing a dark purple baby sized kimono, with the same design as her mothers kimono. A little blue bow was tied in her short, violet hair. "To think," Hinata said to Gaara as he came outside behind her, "Michiru has TWO dates!"

Gaara shook his head slowly as he fussed with his dark red festival kimono. "Those two scare me sometimes..." he murmured as he adjusted his sash, "especially when they're angry."

"As Lee-kun would say, they are full of passionate youth!" Hinata said happily.

Gaara gave her a look.

"Well, that's what he would say."

"You don't need to remind me."

The new years festival had ignited the village in a flame of enjoyment. The sun had finally sunk below the canyon, causing darkness to fall over the sand village. But the village itself was lit up with paper lanterns and lights. Booths were set up all along the rodes. Everyone had the night off, even the jounin and ANBU. Everyone was prepared to have a fun filled night full of dancing, games, fireworks, and for the adults, sake. Music was being played from the center of the village. It was so loud that it echoed through the whole area, filling the village with not only light and laughter, but bright music as well.

Michiru sighed miserably as Hiraku and Akume dragged him along, both talking at once. He blushed at people they passed smiled and laughed at him. Especially some of the cute village girls...he lowered his head in embarrassment. They had promised the others that they'd meet up at the fountain near the middle of the village.

He made no complaints as he was dragged along. This night could go on forever for all he cared, as long as he escaped Hiraku and Akume! These two were insane, and he didn't even understand why!!

"Hey, there you guys are!" Akina cried. She was sitting on the fountain, wearing a dark yellow, almost golden kimono with birds patterned along it.

Debu was sitting next to her, wearing a green kimono similar to Michiru's his face was bright red, because Akina had her arm looped around his.

Arai and Nariko stood together near the pair, both looking shy and slightly embarrassed. Arai was wearing a black kimono with no designs on it. Nariko was wearing a dark purple kimono, with white lace flowers patterned on it.

"Hey...guys..." Michiru mumbled as they approached the four of them.

"You've got two dates?" Arai said, blinking in surprise, "Michiru, you player!"

"Shut up!" Michiru hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"He doesn't have two dates," Akume growled, "He's with me, got that?"

"No he's not," Hiraku said brightly, "He's with me!"

"You want me to electrocute you again!?"

"Bring it on, yah slut!"

"P-Please calm down," Nariko said, her eyes widening slightly, "W-we're here to have fun, right? N-not to argue about who's with who..."

"Nariko's right," Akina said, nodding, "Let's go check out some of the games! We can get in our fill of food and fun before the fireworks are set of, right?"

"Sounds like a plan," Arai said, shrugging. He looked at Michiru, Hiraku, and Akume, "That cool with you guys?"

"..." Hiraku stared at him for a minute before nodding, "yeah, sounds good."

Akume shrugged, "I guess."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Michiru said with a sigh, "Alright, let's go. But...Akume, Hiraku, can I walk on my own, please?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah..."

On the other side of the village, Sasuke waited outside of Paku's house, rocking back and fourth on his feet. He took a breath, released it, and then sighed again. he was wearing a dark blue kimono with a gray turtle neck underneath. He wasn't wearing the traditional sandals, but was instead wearing black boots, that went up to his knees. He hadn't seen Kakeru yet. he'd come straight from his apartment to Paku's house. She didn't come out. She only told him to wait outside while she got ready. He could hear the music from the festival, and people laughing. He sighed and closed his eyes as he waited.

He herd the sound of a door opening. "Sasuke, I'm ready." He took a deep, deep breath, and held it for a second. After a brief pause, he felt like he could breath again. He released his held breath, and slowly turned around. He almost stopped breathing again.

Paku's kimono was the color of melted gold mixed with bright orange. It was decorated with golden butterflies, that looked almost luminescent in the light of the quarter moon that shone above them. Her tan skin and blue eyes stood out against the even brighter colors. Her long, copper hair was tied into a flowing ponytail behind her, with a golden ornament holding it all together. A few loose strands of hair fell into her face, which seemed to glow in the night.

Sasuke was silent for a moment.

"I look stupid, don't I?" Paku mumbled angrily, brushing some strands from her ice blue eyes. "Tch, that's what you get for trying to put makeup on someone like me..."

"U-uh...no!" Sasuke gasped, suddenly coming back to his senses, "You look...you..." He frowned and looked at his feet to hide the pale shade of pink that had crossed his cheeks, "You look beautiful," he mumbled.

Paku's cheeks turned slightly red, "oh...Thank you...I guess."

He cleared his throat, "Okay...Let's go then."

The festival had officially begun. People walked about with their dates, laughing and talking brightly as they enjoyed the night's festivities. Sasuke and Paku headed in the direction of the games, spotting along the way, Kakeru with a pretty red headed girl. They also saw Kankuro and Midori walking together, both blushing. This left them in shock.

"K-Kankuro-sama and Midori?" Mumbled Paku, her blue eyes wide.

"That's odd..." He frowned miserably. "I don't want to be related to Kankuro..."

Paku blinked and looked at Sasuke, "Why would you be?"

His face turned red. He had been thinking if he and Paku were ever...more then friends, and then Kankuro married Midori, bringing him in as part of the Isana family...Sasuke shivered. "N-Nothing..."

She gave him a look before turning and going to look at some jewelry.

Sasuke sighed and hurried after her.

Back near the center of the village, Gaara and Hinata were talking to Keju, who was on look out duties for the night.

"So everything's clear?" Gaara inquired.

Keju nodded.

"We're sorry to make you do this on the night of the festival, Keju-kun," Hinata said apologeticaly, "But someone has to keep an eye on the borders. We're really thankful that you and your team volunteered."

"None of us really like festivals anyway," Keju said with a simple shrug. "Please, just enjoy the night. Both of you," he glanced at Gaara, who still looked a bit worried. "Kazekage-sama, I assure you. The village gate will be fine under my watch. And if anything happens, I have a backup group on call."

Gaara paused before nodding slowly, "Yes, I trust you, Keju."

The ANBU bowed before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Well then, how about we have some fun?" Hinata said, looking back at Gaara. She smiled down at Aki, who giggled in her arms. "It is someone's first new year festival after all."

"Yeah..." Gaara looked at Aki as well and smiled slightly, "I herd from Amagumo that Michiru has two dates."

Hinata coughed in surprise, "Two!?"

"Hikaru and Akume."

"He is very popular...is it a family thing?"

"Well..." Gaara rubbed his chin for a moment, "Father was very popular with the ladies of the village from what Temari told me...and Yashamaru was a catch in a ladies eyes as well. Temari has all of the boys after her, me..." he frowned for a moment, "And I think Aki is going to be very pretty...It might be a family thing, but Kankuro is the only exception."

Hinata giggled, "You're so mean to him. I herd that he's here with Midori-chan."

"Well aren't you the gossip machine?" Gaara mumbled, rolling his eyes.

She smiled warmly at him, "Come on. Let's go get some games in before the fireworks!" She grabbed his hand and tugged slightly, "It's not every so often that we get a night to ourselves to just have some fun."

"But we're not alone," Gaara said, pointing at Aki smugly.

"Details! Now let's go!"

Gaara sighed and allowed himself to be dragged of to the game section of the village.

Not very far away from where the couple had just been, Inoue stood near a ramen stand, looking around. Her silver eyes were scanning the crowd for Rei. He had promised that he would come, but she hadn't seen him at all. When she had asked Nariko if she had seen him, she had told Inoue that he left early in the morning and never came back. Inoue was getting a little worried about him. She sighed and rubbed her hands together.

Her kimono was a pale shade of brown with violet trimmings along the sides. The design of a silver butterfly was placed on each side of the sleeves. Her long, mahogany shaded hair was pulled into a bun with a few strands hanging in her pale eyes. She frowned and brushed a few from her face before looking around again.

Finally, she spotted him.

The young man was standing near the edge of the crowd, glaring in at all the people as if he was unsure weather he should go in or not. His kimono was such a dark shade of violet, that it almost seemed black against the nighttime shadows. His purple eyes were narrowed, and almost hidden behind the curtains of his shimmering ebony hair. He looked amazingly handsome in the light of the paper lanterns that were scattered around the village.

Inoue's face turned red. She took a deep breath and hurried through the crowd to him. "Rei-san!"

Rei blinked and looked around, spotting her.

"You came!" She said brightly, blushing as she smiled at him, "You...you look really good!"

"Hn..." He stared at her for a moment before looking around, "What do you do at these festivals?"

"You've never been to one before?"

Rei paused and looked down at her. He'd forgotten that this girl, this naive little girl, did not know his true identity. She didn't know that he was the prince of Otogakure. Back home in the sound, Rei was never allowed to mingle with the common folk down at festivals. He would stay up in his room and gaze down upon the happy faces and glowing lights, longing burning in his own eyes.

Now he was finally getting to go to a festival, and he wasn't the least bit excited. He had hoped that he would get to spend his first time at a festival with...

Well, that didn't matter to him anymore. "No," He answered bluntly, in response to Inoue's question.

"That's sad...they're really fun, like I've told you," She smiled kindly at him, and she received in response, a glare.

The festival continued on, with everyone running around and having fun. The fireworks were not that far away, and everyone was high in the spirit of the fun. Some people were already drunk, like Kankuro. He was near the sake stand, drunk as drunk could get, and Midori was still all over him. Michiru was still being dragged around helplessly by both Akume and Hikaru. Gaara and Hinata were playing games with Aki, while Sasuke and Paku talked nervously to each other as they walked. Inoue led Rei around, telling him all of the wonderful things about festivals.

At one point, Inoue and Rei passed Michiru's group. Rei had dashed of when he spotted Nariko, too embarrassed to face his little sister. Inoue had raced after him, of course. The night passed on quickly, and uneventfully. Everyone had fun, some people got drunk, while some people just danced and sang as they played. Before anyone even knew it, it was time for the fireworks.

The people of the village climbed onto the roofs of buildings to watch the fireworks with their loved ones.

Michiru climbed onto a roof with Akume, Hiraku, Debu, Arai, Akina, and Nariko. The small group of friends sat down together, talking excitedly about the upcoming fireworks.

People always took scarfs to the last part of the festival, since the desert nights were so cold. Couples normally shared scarfs.

Akina wrapped the scarf around Debu's neck, and then her own, pulling him close to her. His face turned red, causing her to giggle slightly, her cheeks pink...

"D-do you want the scarf?" Arai asked, handing to Nariko.

"Oh n-no...you can have it," She said, blushing.

"But I don't want you to get cold..."

"That's why you share, lovebirds!" Gaara called from the roof where he and Hinata sat together, Aki asleep on his lap. Kankuro sat on the same roof as his brother, Midori leaning on his shoulder. Temari and Shikamaru also sat on the roof with them, holding hands, Yuki sitting on Temari's lap.

"Otousan..." Mumbled Michiru, glaring over at him. He shook his head and looked back at Akume and Hiraku. He held up the scarf. "Um..."

Hiraku blushed as he silently spoke the notion to the two of them.

Akume noticed this and she frowned slightly, "You and Hiraku can share it," She mumbled to Michiru. "I'm not very cold..."

"Are you...sure?" Michiru asked, staring over at her with concern in his eyes.

"It's fine," She mumbled, shrugging.

Hikaru and Michiru stared at each other for a moment, before Michiru wrapped the pale blue scarf around his neck and Hiraku's. They glanced uncomfortably at each other for a moment, before looking away in embarrassment.

Hikaru looked over at Akume, frowning.

Akume ignored them both, glaring out at the sky.

On a roof not to far away, Sasuke and Paku sat together, their scarf sitting in their laps. Sasuke glanced at Paku, who was staring up at the moon. He frowned for a moment, biting his lower lip. Oh, she was so close...If he wanted to, he could just lean in, and, under the gaze of the moon, he could...he could...

Before he could do anything though, Paku blinked and looked over at him. she stared at him for a moment, "Sasuke...is something the matter?"

He paused before shaking his head, "No...Paku...I just..." He frowned, glancing at her, "I'm...I'm glad that Gaara put be on your squad, Paku," He whispered, trying not to meet her beautiful eyes.

Paku blushed in the darkness, "Oh...well...me too."

He looked up.

"My life has been really exciting every since you came into it..." Paku slowly placed her hand on the side of his cheek, and made him look at her. "I'm glad you came into my life, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before smiling slightly, "yeah..."

They smiled at each other before looking back at the velvet sky.

Rei and Inoue sat together, neither saying a word as they waited for the fireworks to begin. Inoue did, however, keep glancing at the handsome young man. She frowned and rubbed her shoulders as a chill crept up her spine.

He glanced at her.

Inoue blinked as he draped the scarf over her shoulder. She looked around at him to find him already staring up at the cloudless sky. She smiled faintly, blushing.

"Hm...To think everyone can have such a wonderful night, when so much terrible stuff is going on in our world..." Hinata murmured, her head resting on Gaara's shoulder. She stroked Aki's silky hair gently as the baby slept.

"Yeah...it's surprising..." Gaara whispered, breathing in Hinata's sweet scent.

"But it's nice that we can enjoy a night so beautiful..." She added, smiling up at him.

He returned her smile, and kissed her.

The fireworks were set of from the base of the canyon by Baki and Keju. They zoomed into the air and let out loud booms and whirls as they exploded against the blackness. The crowd below cried their appreciation as they watched the marvelous show of lights. Another year they had survived this war, by standing together as a family, as a village, as a world...If they kept the determination in their hearts burning like these fireworks, then maybe they would survive many years more.

The fireworks took many shapes, sizes, and colors...just like every person that watched the show from below...Just like every new love that blossomed as time went on...

And as long as the fire still blazed, so would their hope.

* * *

**I....I really hope you people liked this chapter. Again, I feel so bad for taking so long to update. The next chapter will come much sooner, I promise you. I hated making everyone wait so long, but I just had no insperation...but then I saw this lovey dovey couple out in the park, and I suddenly got the inscentive to write again. Um...But guess what everyone? On a brighter note, I'm going to turn fourteen on the seventeeth of this month! Another year older, lol. Heh....only two more years and I'll be able to start driving...But that's not really a good thing, is it? I'm also in my second period of eighth grade, so only two more, and then I'll be off to high school....SEE? MY LIFE IS INSANE RIGHT NOW!!! ....anyway, dear readers, thank you for sticking with me through my stupid-ass lazy streak. I must get sleep...I have a math test tomorrow....aur-vior.  
**


	88. Younger years

**Part 3**

**Aaaaaaah, feels good to have inspiration again. -Happy smile- School's been going better at least. I'm pretty glad it is, because I might get more time on the computer soon enough. Okay, so this chapter is mostly about Sora, Rei, Kabuto, and a little bit of Sasuke. Mostly flash backs and whatever, but I think you're all going to like it. Oh yeah, my B-day party was really fun. All I got were a bunch of books. I got Furuuba volume 21!!!! -Giggles- We mostly played rock band all night, and when we all laid down to sleep, I lost my Butt...-stares- Maybe I should explain...?**

**So we all laid down to watch "Game Plan" and get some sleep. We had an arm fart contest, and then I almost fell asleep. When I was half out of it, this squeaking noise came from the movie and my friend Autumn said, "Theresa, please tell me that wasn't your butt?" Me, being half asleep of course, sat up, looked around, and said, "Where?" It was HIlarious! The next morning I told them all I still couldn't find my butt, and Candace suggested farting...................I found my Butt.....  
**

* * *

Rei had always been the more popular boy. Especially when it came to the girls. Rei...he was the most perfect boy that any parent would want. He answered every question correctly, he never slipped up, and he never cried. Well, not in front of anyone, at least. There were only people that Rei would ever cry in front of. His deceased mother, and his best friend, Sora. Sora had been friends with Rei since they were little...but after Rei's mother died, giving birth to his little sister, Nariko, the two once friends had become distant.

Sora was...he was like a dog that always followed after Rei. He was a stray dog, that wasn't even from the sound village. For that reason, Sora was an outcast. He was only ever accepted in his academy days because he hung about with Rei. If someone was a friend of the Prince, then he was to be welcomed by all. The two had never competed with each other. They had only talked lightly with each other, and helped each other at every chance they got.

Older now, turning twenty in a few weeks, Sora thought back about his short lived friendship with Rei. He walked through the desert, staring up at the sun, thinking about the first time he had met the young Prince...He had always thought about how lonely he must've been....He sighed and closed his copper eyes, as the memories washed over him like a wave...

* * *

_Five year old Sora sat in a room, which was silent. He stared at his lap, large copper eyes filled with nervousness about what was going to be. He had been called from his home, where he lived with his two adoptive parents. They told them that he'd been called down here, to the sound palace, by the head of the sound village, Kabuto. It hadn't been that long ago that the previous head of the Sound village, Orochimaru, had been killed by Uchiha Sasuke. Sora wonded what Kabuto would want with someone like him._

_He frowned and fiddled with a loose fiber on his pants for a moment. He flinched as the door opened, and a woman walked in. He immedietly blushed. She was a very beautiful woman, with long, ebony hair that fell past her waist and shimmered in the light. Her gentle violet eyes took him in warmly, and a kind smile was sketched onto her pale face._

_"You must be Sora-kun," She said in an angelic face._

_"Y-Y-Yes ma'am..." Murmured Sora, staring at her._

_"I'm Yakushi Natsumi, Kabuto-sama's wife," She said lightly, placing her hand on her chest gently._

_Sora's eyes widened, "I'm s-s-s-sorry!" He gasped, suddenly looking back at his lap._

_She laughed gently, "It's fine, Sora-kun. You needn't be shy...we've called you down here so that you could meet someone..." he glanced up curiously to see that she was still smiling at him. Natsumi turned and looked over her shoulder, "Come on in, darling."_

_Sora blinked and stared at the door._

_A boy walked in, who seemed to be about four. He had hair that was like the night sky without stars. His eyes were a slightly darker shade of violet then Natsumi's but glowed all the same. His young face was incredibly pretty, or handsome. You could say that he kind of looked like a girl, but you could tell that he was a boy. Sora couldn't describe the air around this young boy. It was a calming feeling that washed over him, but he also became incredibly nervous when the boy's purple eyes met his brown ones._

_"This is my son, Rei," Natsumi told Sora, "The crowned Prince of our proud village, Otogakure."_

_"Oh..." Sora got to his feet and bowed quickly, "I-It's nice to meet you, Prince."_

_Rei simply stared at him._

_Sora blushed._

_"Don't be antisocial, dear," Natsumi murmured, placing her hand gently on the young boy's back._

_Rei looked up at his mother, and Sora noticed the expresion on the boy's face. It was a slightly scared one, until Natsumi smiled at him. His face suddenly became brighter, and he looked back at Sora._

_"It...it's nice to meet you..." He murmured, cheeks being stained faintly red._

_He's as shy as I am...Sora thought, blinking slowly. He found himself walking forward unconsciously towards the prince._

_Rei backed up for a moment, until Sora placed his hand lightly on the younger boy's shoulder. "Hi Rei," He said with a kind smile, "My name's Sora. Do you wanna be friends?"_

_Rei stared at him, surprise in his bright eyes._

_Sora simply grinned, and pulled the prince into a hug. He felt his loneliness wash over him, as Rei hesitantly buried his face into Sora's shoulder. It was then that Sora decided...he'd protect this young boy with his life, no matter what. He just wanted to stand beside him, be his friend, and destroy anyone who tried to harm him._

_It was at that moment, he decided to dedicate his life to this young prince._

_No matter what dangers came after the two of them..._

* * *

But, that had been many years ago. Sora sighed and shook the memories from his mind. They weren't friends anymore. If anything, they were enemies. Sora had always been...well, jealous of Rei. The completely perfect prince who everyone loved. Ever since he and Rei had grown apart, Sora had worked harder then anyone to gain Kabuto's acceptation.

He had no parents. He was a lowly orphan that wasn't even from the sound village, yet, because of how hard he'd worked, Kabuto had accepted him as a shinobi of Otogakure. As the leader of the Oto five.

And that was what he was. A loyal shinobi.

He followed orders, and gave them. Though he didn't agree with most of the commands Kabuto gave him, he followed them anyway. Anything to be viewed as a loyal and brave shinobi. Anything to not be pushed away.

He sighed and stared up at the sky. He stretched, yawning as he did such. His orders now, were to get to Sunagakure. The other four were on their way to Konohagakure, and were most likely there by now.

Shaking his head, he continued to walk through the desert, eyes set on the large canyon in the distance.

"I'll be seeing you soon Rei," He said with a smirk, brushing his bangs back from his copper eyes. "And man, will it be one hell of a reunion..."

* * *

_Rei clung to his father's robes as they walked through the deadly darkness. Being only three, Rei was absolutely terrified of the dark. His mother however, Natsumi, kept her slender, loving hand on his small shoulder. He could smell her and his father, who kept glancing at him with those kind, coal black eyes. Rei felt safe._

_They were going to meet the head of Otogakure, and Kabuto's leader, Orochimaru. The once member of the three great sannin was supposed to be a truly terrifying figure. Rei was getting a bit more scared the further they walked..._

_He shivered._

_"Don't be scared, Rei," Kabuto whispered, placing his hand gently on Rei's ebony hair, "Orochimaru-sama will not harm you."_

_"..."_

_"He can be kind, as long as you stay on his good side," Natsumi murmured, "Just be polite, alright darling?"_

_"..." Rei gulped before nodding his head quickly._

_The three of them arrived at a large door. Kabuto walked forward, causing Rei to release his robes. He now clung to his mother. Kabuto stopped before the door and murmured something, while making a hand sign. There was a loud snap sound that made Rei flinch and hide his face in Natsumi's dress. There were a few clicking noises, and Rei herd the door open._

_He blinked and looked up cautiously._

_The room before them looked like the sky, only empty of stars. It was so dark, it seemed as though all matter would be swallowed if anything entered it. It was very scary..._

_Rei whimpered and tried to pull his mother away from the blackness._

_"Oooh Kabuto....is this your precious little boy? He seems scared."_

_Rei felt a chill go up his spine as the smooth as silk voice erupted from the shadows. He scurried behind Natsumi, shaking like a leaf. Who had said that? Where had that voice come from?_

_"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said, staring into the blazing darkness, "He's just a little nervous. He doesn't mean to be disrespectful."_

_"No, no, not at all," Came that creepy voice again. "I'll turn on some lights."_

_There was the sound of someone snapping their index finger against their thumb, and flames burst into gauntlets that had been positioned on the wall. Rei flinched, surprised by the sudden light that had now fixed itself around them._

_"Now...how about proper introductions?" Came that voice again._

_The voices owner stepped out of the shadows, and Rei's blood ran cold._

_The man that came from the darkness had pasty white skin, that made him look dead. His slanted eyes, which looked like a snake's, were the color of melted gold. Two violet streaks darted down from his tear ducts. His long, greasy hair hung like spiders against his death like face, and a twisted grin had formed on his pale lips. So this was the man that led Otogakure from the shadows. The master behind their village's evil operations. Rei gulped, trying to force the lump that had formed in his throat down._

_"Hello, Rei-kun," Orochimaru said in that same, twisted tone._

_He walked forward a bit until he was standing before Natsumi and Rei._

_Rei felt his mother's muscles flex from beneath her dress, like she wanted to run. Natsumi placed her hand on Rei's back and pushed him forward a little, her violet eyes staring straight ahead. Rei could see the fear in their depths._

_He held back tears and looked up at Orochimaru. "H-h-h-hello...." He stammered, hands and legs shivering._

_"A bit timid, isn't he?" Orochimaru observed, kneeling down before Rei and making him flinch._

_"He'll grow out of it, my lord," Kabuto reassured him._

_Orochimaru didn't spare him a second glance. He stared at Rei for a moment and smiled at him, "You look like you'll be a fine shinobi someday, Rei-kun," He placed his long, spider like hand on the boy's head and tussled his hair._

_Rei held back his fear and took it all with a determined frown._

_Kabuto seemed to release a breath of relief._

_"Now," Orochimaru straightened back up and faced Natsumi and Kabuto, "Onto business, you two...it seems that Konoha has been trying to rally against our efforts..."_

_Rei discovered that this was his chance to get away from Orochimaru. He slunk away from his parents who had started conversing with their leader. He walked along the walls, watching as the fire from the lamps licked at their cold stone surface._

_He walked for a bit, making sure that he could still see his parents, and hear them. He suddenly found himself at the door where Orochimaru had come from. He peeked inside and saw a lamp lighting the back of the room._

_Interest sparked inside of him. He wanted to walk in and see what it was, but...He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Natsumi and Kabuto were in a deep conversation with Orochimaru._

_Taking a deep breath, Rei plucked up his courage and walked into the dark. He headed for the faint light, and squinted as he tried to see what it was. Someone was...sitting on what looked like a giant, stone snake. He also saw two specks of red in the light..._

_He held his hands to his chest and crept forward a little._

_Those two beads of red turned in his direction._

_Rei jumped and stood still, frozen to the spot. Those eyes...they seemed to freeze him to the spot. There was something in their blood colored depths that absolutely terrified him. They terrified him more then Orochimaru. He felt a cold creep over him, and he felt as though his ability to breath had been stripped from him._

_"Who're you?" Asked a voice that came in the direction of the red beads. It was a dark voice, but sounded younger then Orochimaru and Kabuto. This person speaking sounded like...maybe a teenager._

_Rei stayed silent, terror wrapping itself like a tendril around his thin neck._

_"Who. Are. You?" The voice asked again, this time sounding a bit angrier. The red beads flashed dangerously._

_He flinched and spluttered out his words, "R-R-R-Rei..." He said in a constricted whisper, "Y-Yakushi R-R-Rei...."_

_The red beads blinked, and it sunk in that those beads were eyes. "Yakushi?" Said the voice, "Yakushi Kabuto?"_

_"M-m-my...d-daddy..." Rei said in a small voice._

_"Oh yes...Kabuto has a son. I'd forgotten."_

_There was another snapping sound, and another light came on. The owner of those crimson eyes came into Rei's view now._

_He looked to be about sixteen years of age. The boy had ebony hair, that was even darker then Rei's. His skin was a moonlight pale that glowed in the blackness. His eyes were the crimson beads he had seen glowing in the darkness. He had a dark look on his pale face as he stared at Rei. Rei felt the lump form in his throat again..._

_"Y-You...a-a-a-are...?" Rei stammered, fiddiling with his hands._

_"....I'm here to learn," The boy answered, "To learn from Orochimaru."_

_One of Orochimaru's students? Rei blinked and down, "O-oh..."_

_The boy examined him for a moment, "You don't look like Kabuto."_

_Rei looked up again, "N-no?"_

_"No."_

_"N-no..."_

_He stared at him for a second before the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. "My name's Sasuke, by the way. Uchiha Sasuke."_

_"S-Sasuke..." Rei nodded in acceptance, starting to feel his shyness fade._

_Uchiha Sasuke nodded, his red eyes suddenly turning to a dark, dark shade of gray. Rei's eyes widened with shock. Sasuke examined him for a moment, before blinking and touching his eyelid lightly._

_"It's a blood-line limit," He explained to Rei. "It's called Sharingan."_

_"Sh.....Shar...ingan?"_

_Sasuke nodded, "Good."_

_Rei blushed and smiled at him. _

_"Rei!" The two of them looked around to see Natsumi standing against the light in the door. "Rei, come on sweetheart. It's time to go home."_

_"Kay!" Rei called. He looked back at Sasuke and bowed, "Bye-bye...see you...around?"_

_Sasuke stared at him for a moment, before leaning down to meet his eyes, "I don't think so," He whispered. He gently flicked the young boy in the forehead. _

_Rei stared at him, blinking a few times. He turned and ran back to his mother, confused by Sasuke's words. 'I don't think so...' He shrugged and grinned as he approached his smiling mother. He ran up to her and hugged her legs. _

_She cooed kind words to him before leading him away. _

_Sasuke stared at the spot where the young boy had just been frowning, ever so slightly. _

* * *

The day after Rei's first encounter with Sasuke, word came to him that the teenanger had murdered Orochimaru and fled Otogakure. Kabuto had been working when it had happened. He'd seen Sasuke leave, and hadn't tried to stop him.

Natsumi had been in a worry...rushing about and speaking to the villagers that came to her. Rei...he had just stared out of the window, watching the rain trickle down the thin glass.

"I don't think so..." Now eighteen, Rei repeated the words to himself as he stood in the shade of one of the buildings in Sunagakure. Uchiha Sasuke...he'd never seen that man again. Though there were many times he wished he could of.

He inhaled, and then exhaled sleepily.

Leaning his head to one side, he narrowed his violet eyes. Something strange had just washed over him...and odd feeling...He suddenly found the urge to got to the village gate...so that's where he decided to go.

He sat up and walked down the streets, brushing all thoughts of his younger years from his mind.

Something was happening at the village gate...

* * *

**BUT WHAT!? Hee HOO! I love cliffhangers. I liked writing the part about Rei, Orochimaru, and Sasuke. It's fun to make characters have connections with each other. Okay, so as you can see, this chapter marks the begining of part three. Part one was all about Michiru finding his parents, part two was about all of the characters developing, and now, part three, is the finale part. The story will go on for much longer, but part three is the last part. I have the perfect way to end it and everything. I hope that all of you will be ready for the third and finale story in my Gaahina trilogy. Tee-hee, I have so many wonderful ideas that I hope you guys will like. I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and enjoyed hearing about Rei and Sora when they were little kiddies. I might draw them later, because in my mind, they looked so freakin cute!!!! Okay, well, I need to go to bed so...wait happily for the next chaopter! : D  
**


	89. Bird vs Prince

**Sorry for the delay everyone...My Grandma's brother just passed away, so things have been pretty insane lately. We had the showing, and then the funeral was today. -sighs- Anyway, this is going to be an exciting chapter I hope. Um...that comic I told you guys that I'm working on? Volume one is done. I think there's around...134 pages or something like that...???? Anyway, we're going to try and get it published soon. Um, if we do get it published, it's called Overcoming Time And Space by Theresa Mitchell. I really want to get it published, and be famous like Kishi-sensei, and maybe get it put into an anime- -bricked-**

**Yes well um....you can read the chapter now please...  
**

* * *

"Sound shinobi? Why didn't anyone tell me about that earlier!?"

Sasuke almost threw the book he was ready at Temari in his anger. The Kunoichi had ran into him in the library and they had started talking about their greatest enemy, Otogakure. Then Temari had mentioned that two shinobi from that village were here.

"Well, no one thought to tell you because no one cares about you!" She added, actually throwing a book.

"Stop throwing books please!" called one of the older shinobi.

Temari and Sasuke both mumbled and apology before sitting back down at the table. They glared at each other for a long moment, sending wordless threats across the soft surface.

"You know," Temari said, resting her chin on her fist, "The village has actually be kind of quiet lately. It's funny, since outside of our boarders, a war is going on and all..."

Sasuke muttered something.

"T-Temari-sama?"

They looked around to see a gennin running into the library, looking panicked. He spotted Sasuke and slid to a halt, his green eyes widening with mild terror.

"It's fine. His bark is worst then his bite," Temari told the gennin with a smile. She got up and walked over to him. "Now, what's the matter? I thought all gennin had the day off today?"

"W-we do...but..." The boy frowned. "I was going to g-get some groceries for m-my mom, but..." he frowned and glanced over his shoulder, "I...I didn't see the details, but there's a f-fight going on at the g-gate!"

"A fight?" Temari glanced at Sasuke.

"I'm right here! It's not me this time!" He snapped, raising his hands and narrowing his eyes.

Temari shook her head and turned back to the gennin, "Let's go," She said, placing her hand on his small shoulder. He nodded and they took off for the door. Sasuke grumbled angrily before following them.

* * *

Rei had not intended for this to happen. He had followed his instincts to the village gate, feeling as though something was wrong. People were looking towards the gate in a curious fashion, perking his curiosity even more. A crowd was already beginning to gather around the gate, blocking his view. He muttered some apologies as he shoved through people to get to the front. He now felt an urge to see what it was that was causing so much interest from the villagers.

His heart kept jumping to his throat, and terrifying him slightly. He wondered...What was making him feel this anxious, and at the same time, excited? Suddenly, a voice that was both familiar and odd rang out across the crowd.

"Excuse me!" The calm voice called, "I'm a traveler! Can anyone point me to the Kazekage's building?"

Something clicked in Rei's mind, and he forced his way through the rest of the crowd, causing people to snap angrily. He didn't care. That voice...That voice...why was it so...?

Finally, he found himself at the front of the crowd. His violet eyes widened in muffled shock, and he had to take step back and swallow a few times before he could breath again.

The man before him had beautiful brown hair that fell handsomely into his narrow, copper eyes. He wore a long, brown trench coat that was accompanied by a black sweater and black pants. A sword was tied around his waist, and a bag was over his slender shoulders. He appeared to be around nineteen, maybe almost twenty. The man blinked in surprise when he spotted Rei.

They stared at each other for a long moment, until the man blinked again.

"...Rei?"

Rei felt something bubble up in his stomach, and his knees started to shake. He frowned and straightened up, regaining his composure. He narrowed his eyes, a dark look crossing his face. "Sora..." he hissed under his breath.

"Wow!" Sora's eyes widened, "It really is you, Rei! I can't believe it's really you! It's been, what? Twelve or so years?" He beamed, "You've grown up, for sure!"

"....What are you doing here?" Rei hissed.

"Hm?" Sora's smile vanished. "Classified," He said quietly.

That was how it began. Rei whipped out his sword with lightning speed and dove for Sora. But Sora was fast also. He pulled out his blade and blocked Rei's first attack, sparks bursting from the clashing steel.

Rei was thrown backwards. He skid across the sand and landed on his heels. He burst of, sword extended at Sora once more.

Sora danced around Rie's attacks, and lowered his blade quickly towards Rei's arm.

The sound prince was able to dodge in time, but the sword nicked him a little, causing a small spurt of blood to come from his arm. He landed in front of the crowd that had gathered, panting.

"Tired already, Rei?" Sora smirked, "All these years and you've still not improved. I'm disappointed."

Rei glared at him. "Get out of here," he told the villagers behind him, "Get Gaara. It's not safe!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on a sec!" Gasped Sora, holding up one hand, "Rei, you're actually trying to protect these sand people? Your mission from your father was to kill the Kazekage!"

The villagers gasped and stared at Rei in terror.

He then remembered that Gaara had promised not to tell any of the villagers who he was. Only that he was from the sound. Not that he came here to assassinate their leader, and not that he was Kabuto's heir.

"That's right everybody!" Sora called to the crowd. "If you didn't know, this is Yakushi Rei, Kabuto-sama's son and heir to Otogakure! He came here to Sunagakure to kill your..._amazing _leader, Gaara!" He smirked hen the crown began to mutter in fear, all eyes on Rei.

"Shut...UP!" Rei cried, lashing out at his once best friend again.

Sora lifted his blade, once again blocking Rei's furious attack. He grunted and pushed the weight of the younger man away from him. They fought for a few minutes, steel attacking steel, their quickly working feet kicking up dust around them.

Rei blocked one of Sora's attacks and landed a few feet away.

"HAH!" Sora dashed at him, his blade held above his shoulder and brought it down near Rei's feet, trying to distract him. It worked.

Rei's sharp eyes followed Sora's sword, and he didn't see the trick behind the attack. While Rei followed the blade, Sora flipped in mid air and brought up his foot. He smirked as it made solid contact with the side of Rei's pale face.

"Guh!" Rei flew a few feet away, the kick surprising him. He landed on his back and laid there for a minute, coughing.

"I'll wait until you get up, Rei," Sora said lightly, leaning on his sword, "I play fair, remember?"

Rei winced and sat up slowly, his breathing heavy and harsh.

He couldn't go on like this for much longer..."Sora!" he snapped.

"Hm?" Sora blinked, "What?"

"Why are you here?"

"....." Sora sighed and shook his head, "Don't poke your nose in MY business, Rei. You always did do that, ever since we were kids." He smirked, "Remember when you poked your nose TOO far into someone else's business?"

Rei's eyes widened, "Shut...up!"

"But being the prince, you never have to pay the price, do you?"

"Shut up!"

"You leave it to those below you to take the blame for YOUR mistakes..."

"SHUT UP!" Rei leaped to his feet and ran at Sora with his blade, and began to attack him blindly. Don't bring that up...don't bring that up! Rei couldn't tell if he was hitting Sora with his weapon or not. He just kept lashing out at anything in his reach. _It scares me! Don't remind me of that...it scares me!_

"GAH!"

Rei blinked and paused in his relentless attack. Sora was standing in front of him, a long, narrow gash on his chest. It was then that Rei noticed blood on his sword. He frowned and leaped back a few spaces.

Sora panted, placing his hand over his chest and allowing the crimson liquid to trickle around his fingers. He looked up, and his face was dark and filled with hatred. "You bastard..." He hissed.

He dropped his sword and raised his hands, placing them before him. "I'll finish you here and now!"

"No..." Rei recognized that stance. "get out of here!" he snapped, turning to the crowd, "Get away from the gate, it's not safe!"

The villagers looked at Rei and each other uncertainly.

Rei frowned and glanced at Sora. He wouldn't be able to control an attack like that..."Sora, don't do it!" He yelled, taking a step forward, "You'll hurt these people, who have no place in this!"

"Then you should of minded your blade, Rei," Sora whispered, "This won't be the first time though, will it?"

Rei narrowed his eyes. He watched closely as energy built up in Sora's hands. It was like he was sucking up all of the chakra and heat that was in the air around him. Soon, a blast of energy was held in his two, wide hands.

"Rei-san!?"

He flinched and looked around to see Inoue standing in the crowd. Her eyes widened with terror when she saw him bleeding arm. "R-Rei-san!? What's the matter!? What happened!?"

"Inoue, get back!" Rei gasped as the young girl ran towards him.

Sora's eyes widened. He'd built up too much energy by now, and he couldn't stop the already charging attack. He didn't want to hurt any innocent people...He cried out as he released the energy blast, begging the girl to move...

The villagers around the area screamed in horror as a light, brighter then the sun, burst from the young man's hands. Silence settled over the entire village as the light glowed.

Sora covered his eyes with his arm. He dropped to his knees, his energy drained from the attack. He watched as the light faded, his breath catching in his throat.

The villagers looked up as well only to see a huge wall of sand protecting them from the blast.

Lying in the middle of where the blast had happened was a dome of sand. Once the sand slowly slithered away, Rei and Inoue were revealed. Rei had tackled Inoue to the ground and sheltered her during the blast.

"Are you alright?" Rei asked Inoue, sitting up. He blinked in surprise when he saw the retreating sand.

"Y-yeah..." She mumbled, blushing as she sat up as well.

"Is everybody okay!?" Gaara ran to the crowd, Hinata, Michiru, Temari, Sasuke, and Kakeru following him, and waved his hand, causing the rest of the sand to retreat. With another flick of his hand, Kakeru and three other ANBU surrounded Sora, kunai at his neck.

"Inoue!" Michiru ran over to Rei and his cousin to make sure they were both alright.

"What the hell happened!?" Demanded Gaara, taking notice of the huge hole in the canyon that Sora's blast had caused.

"That brown haired boy came into the village, Gaara-sama," Said a man, approaching the redhead. "He claimed he wanted to see you, and then Rei-san attacked him...But Rei-san also protected us from that boy..." He cast Rei, who was explaining everything to a worried Michiru, an anxious glance. "Sir...is he really Kabuto's son?"

"That doesn't matter right now..." Gaara blinked and walked over to Rei. He knelt down beside the young man and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Are you unharmed?" He asked.

Rei looked around at him, surprise in his eyes. "...Yeah," He murmured.

"Thank you for protecting my villagers," Gaara said quietly, nodding at the prince.

Rei paused before nodding as well, holding back a small smile.

"I'm fine, Michiru," Inoue said lightly, nudging her concerned cousin away from her. She glanced at Rei as Hinata ran over to Gaara and whispered some things into his ear. She looked back at Rei, "Um...Thank you for protecting me..."

Rei glanced at her and nodded.

Temari had gone over and was instructing the ANBU to tie Sora up with chakra binding rope.

"Nii-sama!"

Nariko had seen the commotion from the ramen stand where she was getting a snack and had raced over to see what was going on. She arrived at her brother's side and knelt down next to him, "What happened!? Are you okay!?"

"Nariko-"

"Who are you?" Gaara demanded, over near where Sora was tied up, "Tell me, right now!"

Sora glared up at him, saying nothing.

"..." Nariko stared over at the scene before her. "S...Sora-nii!?"

He blinked and looked at her, "Nariko!" He gasped, his eyes widening.

Rei narrowed his eyes and got in front of his little sister. He glared over at Sora, distrust in his darkening eyes.

"Sora?" Gaara looked from Rei to Nariko, then back at the young man tied up before him. "Rei, is this the Sora you mentioned earlier!?"

He nodded, "Yes."

The kazekage turned back to the young man, his eyes narrowed. "What is someone like you doing in my village!? According to Rei you're a great enemy to our home!"

"Tch..." Sora rolled his eyes, "How can someone who comes here to give you a warning be an enemy?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sora smirked, laughing darkly.

"Konoha will be under attack, very soon."

* * *

**Yeah yeah yeah, some of you were right. It was Sora. I love writing battle scenes, especially between Rei and Sora. It may seem a little confusing at the end of the chapter. I was evening confusing myself at one point. But well, another cliffhanger I guess. Damn it Sora, please explain just a little bit more, okay?**

**Sora: Nah...You'll see...**

**Gaara: -throws kunai-**

**Sora: EEEEEP!!!  
**


	90. Just listen

**Had a showing today for my Uncle Jerry. It was pretty depressing, and I had to leave the building for a moment at seeing him. I can't see dead people in real life...it terrifies me. My Aunt Marry, Jerry's wife, was crying so hard, it was unimaginable. After awhile though I started to calm down and I was playing with my little cousins to keep them from getting sad...My cousin Hanna, who's seven, just broke down crying. So did my cousin Alyssa, who's a week younger then me. I mean, Alyssa lost her mom two years ago, not she lost her grandpa. Jerry and Cathy, Alyssa's mom, were Hanna's grandpa and aunt...it was just so sad to see them crying like that. I felt bad since I was probably the only one besides my dad who didn't cry at the whole thing...Maybe it's because my friend Amanda died when I was five, so I can't really cry about death anymore...I don't know, but I'm getting depressed just talking about it. It was really pretty though. It started snowing during the showing. We all went outside and released a single white dove, and it flew into the snow, and it looked really neat. Everyone said it was the perfect day to sen Uncle Jerry's spirit off....-sighs-.......anyway, go ahead and read the chapter. It's pretty long.  
**

* * *

"Nii-sama, was that really Sora-nii!?" Gasped Nariko, tugging on his sleeve as the two siblings followed Gaara back to the Kazekage building. He wanted to ask them some questions about Sora. After Sora's threat against Konoha, Gaara had instructed Temari to take Sora to the prison, and later, the interrogation room. Rei remained silent as though he was ignoring her question. Her eyes narrowed slightly, "Nii-sama, please! Please answer me! Was that Sora-nii or not!?"

Rei sighed and stopped, turning to face her. Gaara stopped as well and looked around at the two of them. He blinked slowly and watched, frowning.

"Nariko..." Rei placed his hands on her shoulders, "It doesn't matter if it is or not...you don't need to worry about him anymore! The people here are going to handle it-"

"Nii-sama, tell me right now!" Nariko snapped, her eyes beginning to burn furiously, "That WAS Sora-nii, wasn't it!?"

Gaara wondered silently if he should intervene. He hadn't seen that precious girl so angry before. Who was this Sora man to her, and to Rei? He frowned and stayed silent.

"It's none of your business anymore, okay?" Rei said quietly, trying to make her understand. "Sora made the decision on his own to be like this. He-"

"And what about you!?" Nariko cried, glaring at him. The anger in her heart was boiling up more and more. "You have no place to talk, Nii-sama! He made the decision to be like this? What about you, huh!? You never made your own individual choices either! You always stuck by exactly what father told you to do! Sora-nii has more a free will then you ever did, and ever will! So DO NOT talk down on Sora-nii! He's been more of a big brother to me then you ever were!"

Silence settled over the three of them.

Rei stared down at her, his eyes wide. "N...Nariko..."

Nariko stared up at him, tears forming in her shimmering eyes. She turned and hurried over to Gaara. "Gaara-sama," She said, her voice desperate, "Please, please don't hurt Sora-nii! He's not a bad person, really! His life has been difficult, so please don't hurt him!"

"We're not going to hurt him, Nariko," Gaara told him reassuringly. "All we want to do is find out what he meant by saying that Konoha would be attacked soon. We just want to help our allies."

She paused, frowning at him, "C...Can I go talk to him?"

Rei looked up, his eyes wide.

Gaara stared at her for a moment before sighing, "Not right now, Nariko. Later...once I've talked to him myself."

She smiled at him slightly before nodding. "Thank you." She glanced at Rei, frowning. She turned without another word and headed down the street.

Rei watched her go, his voice lost.

"She's finally learned to speak her mind, I guess..." Gaara murmured, walking up to stand beside Rei. "...What is that boy, Sora, to her?"

"Nothing!" Rei growled.

"....Are they friends, or-"

"They're nothing!" Rei snapped, glaring at Gaara.

"..." Gaara sighed, "if you say so, Rei...So, do you know what Sora meant by, 'Konoha will soon fall'?"

Rei shook his head. "Not unless father is planning an attack on the village or something. I remember a story my mother told me once about how father helped Orochimaru-sama attack Konoha."

"Yes I remember...I was part of that attack."

He stared at him. "Oh right..." Rei nodded, "The sand helped in that attack...I'd forgotten that part."

Gaara nodded, closing his eyes. "Well...I need to get down to the interrogation room...I'll talk to you later, and, well..." he frowned, "Would you want to talk to Sora yourself later on?"

"Yes, thank you." Rei nodded at him and turned. He walked away towards whereever. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. He was still thinking about seeing Sora again, and what Nariko had said to him...He knew he'd been a bad brother all these years, but...but now, when he was working so hard to change, she said these painful words to him.

He stopped, and closed his eyes. He sighed and looked down at the sand below his feet.

Would Sora have been a better brother to Nariko?

He couldn't help but wonder...

* * *

"GAH!!!"

Sora slammed to the ground, his lungs lurching and blood spilling like vomit from his thin lips. He shook his head and glared up at the four ANBU that stood before him. He sat up painfully, ignoring the how tight the chakra restraining chains around his wrists. They were digging into his fine skin, and he could feel the blood dancing down his fingers. He narrowed his copper eyes in the darkness of the stone room.

"Now, tell us what the intent behind your threat to our ally was!" Demanded one of the ANBU. He knelt down and lifted up the young boy's chin with his fingers. "Or else."

"Bit me," Sora said with a small smile. "I'm not going to tell you assholes anything-"

He was cut off as another blow to the head scent him slamming back onto the ground. He choked, ignoring the blood that was clotting his throat. He lay there in the blood, barely hearing the ANBU.

The sound of a door being shut reached his ears, and all sound vanished.

Sora lay there in silence, glaring at the dark liquid that had come from his body. He sighed and sat up. Leaning his head down, he opened his breast pocket with his teeth. He spotted a small bottle inside, and pulled it out. As gently as he could so he wouldn't drop it, he popped the lid off and slipped the liquid into his mouth.

He shuddered as he downed the liquid. Swallowing, he placed the bottle back inside his pocket. He sighed, feeling cold, and then warmth seep into his stomach. He smiled slightly, feeling better.

"That's pretty tricky!"

Sora blinked and looked up. Someone was looking into the bared door of the prison. The door opened and a young boy walked in. He had blood colored hair and pearl shaded eyes that accompanied his pale skin.

"Who're you?" Sora asked, his voice hoarse. He smiled. "Aaah, did the Kazekage send YOU to torture shit out of me also?"

The young boy smiled. He walked up to the bars that separated him and the sound ninja and sat down. "Nope. I don't think even my dad could make me do that kind of thing. I think I get that weakness from my mother..."

"Huh?" Sora raised his eyebrows.

"Oh right," He smiled again and pointed at himself, "I'm Sabaku no Michiru. The Kazekage's son."

"His son?" Sora stared at him for a second, before laughing.

Michiru frowned, "What?"

"I-I should've known!" Sora gasped through his giggles, "You look just like him...Haha, ahahaahahahaahaha! Who'da thought the Kazekage, who's feared in all the lands, would be a doting father!" he almost fell over laughing.

Michiru giggled as well. "I also have a little sister."

"Ya gatta be kiddin me!" Sora cried, falling over from laughing, "G-gheez! I wish I could h-hold my sides- HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"...." Michiru gazed through the bars at him. "You don't seem like someone who would randomly kill a person..." He murmured.

"Hm?" Sora stoped laughing and sat up, ignoring the pain that jerked through his body.

"I mean..." Michiru shrugged, "You seem pretty nice. Not like most of the assassins and murderers that I've seen before...You just seem so...laid back, and kind. Like someone's older brother."

Sora stared at him for a moment before smiling sadly and lowering his head, "Don't let my appearance and the way I act full you, kid. I'm probably the one man that can match Kabuto-sama when it comes to cruelty." He smiled sadly, "I've hurt way too many people to be trusted, kid. Don't be as stupid as others have been."

"...Are you friends with Rei-san?"

He blinked and glanced at him.

"It's just...the way Rei-san talked about you once...he sounded like he knew you very well...are you two....acquainted with each other?" Michiru asked, tilting his head to one side.

"....At one time, a long, lone time ago, like around fourteen or so years back, we were best friends. I hung out with him all the time, and took care of him when his mother and father weren't around," Sora frowned and stared at the ground.

"...What happened?"

Sora sighed and shook his head, "He got so upset...And what he said was right. I don't understand the pain of loosing someone dear to you...at least...I didn't at first..." He closed his eyes and smiled sadly. "Not...not until I lost Rei's friendship..."

"...." Michiru fell silent.

"Anyway, you should get going," Sora said quietly, jerking his head towards the door. "If someone catches you down here, it will not be pretty." He smiled kindly at the teenager.

"......I think that Rei-san still wants to be your friend...." He muttered, before standing. He left, smiling warmly at him.

Sora stared at the door as Michiru shut it gently. He frowned.

"I wonder if that's true?" He mumbled, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them.

* * *

"_What is an enemy? What is an ally? If an enemy has felt the same pain as an ally, does that make them good? If an ally has committed the same sin as an enemy, does that make them evil? But I must wonder...what is 'good' and what is 'evil'? Are they not, Yin and Yang, two parts of the same whole? I often wonder this, even if I find my thoughts in vain. I always find myself thinking of things that others do not, but that gives me a clearer view on life...what is 'good'...what is 'evil'...How are they different, and how are they the same? This is a mystery that I wonder...no, pray, will be answered with time...Maybe in a year, maybe in twenty years, or maybe in eons and eons still to come...But whenever the answer does come, I know I will hear it. Weather I be dead or alive. I will hear it..._"

Hinata sighed deeply and placed down her pen. She stared at the book she had been writing for nearly all her life. She wrote in this small book, of her encounters with people and in life, and the mystery's that she had faced and still had not been discovered. She closed her eyes and laced her fingers together, resting her chin on their surface.

She wouldn't be able to complete this story, in the short span that was the human life. Sometimes she found herself thinking...life was too short. There were so many things that she wanted to do, but she was already in her thirties...but well...in her life so far, she was making the most of this blessing. being with Gaara, having so many dear, dear friends, and having her beloved babies, Michiru and Aki.

"They can continue the story..." She murmured, closing the book and running her hand over the leather cover. She smiled slightly and got to her feet. She walked down the hallway until she came to Aki's room. The baby, her baby, was lying in her crib, fast asleep.

She smiled and walked into the room. She stopped beside the crib and gently stoked her baby's violet hair.

"Aki...you and the other babies of this world...and the children, are the future of this world..." She sighed and stared down at her lovingly, "I want you to continue on this story, and help to make this world, a much better place...you'll discover in your life, that this world is ugly...ugly in so many ways, but it is also very beautiful. If you dare to take the time to stop and look around, you'll hear the voices of the earth around you...you'll understand the earth's sorrows, and it's joys...Please, Aki. When you grow, listen. Stop and listen to the world, and understand everything about the universe..."

A gentle breeze blew in through the open window and danced around Hinata and the sleeping baby. Their dark, violet hair swirled like a storm as the wind gently caressed them. Hinata smiled and closed her eyes. "Do you hear that, Aki? The earth is already trying to speak to you...Listen, and you'll hear it...can you?" She looked down at the baby.

Aki had woken up and was staring up at her mother. Her large green eyes sparkled, and she laughed. She raised her tiny hands and waved them in the gentle breeze, trying to touch it.

Hinata watched her for a moment, before smiling. "That's why we named you Aki..." She breathed, "Because-"

"Because, like autumn itself, you are in the middle of death and life. In the middle of war and peace. The light that shines in the dim, and the same beauty of the autumn leaves..."

Hinata looked around to see Gaara in the doorway, a small smile tracing his pale lips.

"And so that you will gain a deep understanding of life, and know that it ends, and begins. Autumn is the center and base for that..." Gaara finished, walking into the room.

"Sounds like you rehearsed that..." Hinata murmured, glancing at him.

"Mm...I read it in a book," he said, holding up the book Hinata had been writing in gave her a small, sly smile.

She giggled, then fell silent. "..."

"Are you going to give this book to Michiru...or Aki?" Gaara inquired, handing it back to her.

She shrugged and rubbed her shoulders, feeling an odd chill up her spine. "Michiru has already passed thirteen years of his life...while Aki is still a learning baby..."

"Michiru's learning too..." Gaara leaned against Aki's cribe and stared at Hinata. "You're never too old to live."

She laughed, "yes, you're proof of that, right?"

"Tch...." Gaara flanced at her, a smile causing his lips to twitch slightly. He placed his hand on her head, like he had done when they were younger, and ruffled her straight, luxurious hair. "You've become TOO outspoken over the years."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I guess not..."

Hinata smiled and looked down at Aki who had been lulled back to sleep by the soothing sounds of her parent's voices. The future is held within your hands, little one

If you just listen...

* * *

"She's sick..." Sakura concluded, lifting her hand from Masshiro's forehead. She sighed and began to rustle through her bag. "Sick, very sick..."

Chairo, Masshiro's personal attendant, had called Sakura down to their apartment, begging for her help. Masshiro, who was here to become allies with Sunagakure, had passed out with a high fever. Sakura shook her head and stared down at Masshiro.

The land's leader was unconscious at the moment. Her long, silky white hair fell around her face and shoulders, sparkling wit the sweat that fell from her flushed face.

"H-how sick? She'll be okay, won't she?" Inquired Chairo, concern in his eyes.

Gin, Masshiro's silver fox, sat on the floor, tail wrapped around her paws. She stared up at the humans with her narrow, golden eyes. She didn't seem that concerned that her mistress was ill. In fact, as Sakura looked at the small fox, she wondered if she knew something the medical ninja did not...Sakura narrowed her eyes, and could of sworn that Gin did the same.

"Is something wrong, Sakura-san?" Chairo inquired, glancing at Gin and then Sakura.

"No...nothing..." Sakura closed her bag and stood up. "Give her these two times a day. If her condition worsens, then come and get me."

Chairo paused before nodding. "Thank you."

Sakura nodded at him before leaving the apartment. She walked down the sandy streets and sighed. She stopped and stared up at the sky. She knew that she was needed here in Suna, but she couldn't help but miss her home, Konoha. She especially, for some reason....missed Naruto. She hadn't even gotten the chance to congradulate him for being Hokage yet...She closed her eyes sadly.

"Sakura?"

She looked around at the familiar voice to meet dark gray eyes. "Hey, Sasuke-kun," She said with a smile. She felt her heart twinge at seeing her first love, but she held it back. She knew his heart yearned for someone else...

"Hey..." he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at her for a moment, "You okay?"

Sakura gazed fondly at her once teammate. "I'm...." She almost said fine, but she fell silent. "Sasuke-kun, could I talk to you for a moment, please?"

He looked at her in confusion, before nodding.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him over behind a building. She stood with her back to him, frowning. She wondered if she should really do this, and if these feelings in her heart were real...She took a deep breath.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Yeah?"

She turned and gazed at him with tears sparkling her eyes, "I love you..."

He blinked and stared at her, his eyes wide.

"I really do...like I told you all those years ago when you left. I love you more then anything else in the world..." Sakura quickly whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but-"

"Please," She held up her hand for him to be quiet, "But Sasuke-kun...I know I can't ever be with you. I understand that you love Paku-san..." She sighed and shook her head slowly. Sasuke's cheeks turned pink, "Anyway, I think Sasuke-kun...that I also might love Naruto..."

He blinked and stared at her. "Love Naruto?"

Her cheeks turned the same shade as her hair and she nodded.

Sasuke sighed, before smiling slightly at her. "Sakura..." He placed his hand gently on his friend's shoulder, "Thank you for understanding that I...I like someone else and...and I think that you and Naruto would be good together. You should...tell him."

She stared up at him, before nodding. "Thank you...Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" She stepped forward and hugged him. "Sasuke-kun..." She breathed, "I'm finally letting go of my love for you...I can accept that you love Paku-san...and thank you...Right now, I am hugging you as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

He nodded slowly and placed his hand on her head, "Yes...thank you, Sakura."

Sakura left Sasuke, thanking him one last time. She had a new mission now, determination flaring in her spring green eyes. She walked the streets for about ten minutes before she found who she was looking for.

Her long, copper hair fluttered in the wind and her ice blue eyes sparkled against her tan skin as she looked through some fruits at a stand. Sakura took a deep breath and approached Paku.

"Paku-san?"

She looked around to see Sakura. "Oh...hi..." Paku payed the merchent for the fruit she selected then faced Sakura. "You're...Haruno Sakura, right? Sasuke's old teammate?"

Sakura nodded, "yeah, I am. Can I please talk to you?"

Paku quirkwed her eyebrows before nodding slowly, "Okaaay...sure." They left the merchant and walked over to the shadows of a small building. Sakura had been building up these words for such a long time, at learning she would never claim Sasuke as her own. Now, she just needed to tell Paku a few things...

She stopped and turned to face the sand ANBU, her eyes burning.

The Kunoichi stared at her. "...What?" She muttered.

"I just want you to know...that I love Sasuke-kun," Sakura told her, eyes narrowed.

Paku blinked as shock seeped into her eyes.

"I've loved him since I first saw him when we were kids. I've known him almost my whole life. I was on his team as a gennin, and along with Naruto, I'm one of his best friends. I've loved him forever...but he's never returned my feelings..." She shook her head, "he loves you, Paku-san! I see it in his eyes when he talks about you! He loves you!"

Paku stared at her.

"It's so hard for me to let go of my love for Sasuke-kun," Sakura murmured. She brushed the tears away from her eyes, and then approached the younger shinobi. "So I just have one thing to say to you, Paku-san!"

She grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her close to her face. She stared into her blue eyes, her own green eyes intense. "Love him with all your heart. And hurry up and tell him how you feel, because it's driving him mad. Protect him, and I swear if you ever hurt him," She held up her gloved fist, "You'll see this, an explotion in your face, and nothing more! Got that!?"

Paku stare dta her with wide eyes, and nodded, too fearful to speak.

"Good...make him happy..." Sakura released her. "I'm willing to let go, as long as Sasuke-kun is happy." She walked around Paku and headed back out into the street.

"S-Sakura-san?"

She paused and glanced over her shoulder at Paku.

The ANBU was watching her, smiling warmly, "Thank you. I promise that I'll protect Sasuke with my life."

Sakura couldn't hold back a smile. "Thank you, Paku-san."

_Learn to let go._

* * *

**Aaaaaah....Go Nariko go! You go guuuuuuuuurl!!!!! She's finally learning to speak her mind. And poor Sora...He gets abused too much, but at least he's prepared, and he can always look on the brighter side of things. I started giggling while writing the part with Hinata...felt like Pocahontas. I think I wanted to write that whole life thing because of my families loss...Real life experiances can really influance good story telling. Anyway, I liked writing the part with Sakura, Sasuke, and Paku. It's nice to see Sakura accepting that Sasuke loves someone else, and coming to realize that she loves Naruto. The part where she accepts Paku as the woman that Sasuke loves was really fun to write. Anyway, I need to go to bed. I have a funeral to go to tomorrow...so more depression is on the way. Bai Bai...  
**


	91. And so it begins

**Sorry for the long pause, everyone. I've been working out the rest of the story, and preparing the next and final installment of the trilogy. I also have a few requests from readers, so I'm also working on those at the moment. Drawing doesn't take too long, but the inking in and the coloring takes quite awhile, especially when it's a big picture. It was so funny the other day. Me and my friends are putting together some costumes for an upcoming convention. Four of us are going to be the heroes from the series, "Saiyuki." I just finished my Sanzo-sama costume (I'm Sanzo because I am blond, FTW!!!!) when my friend Candace, who's playing as Hakkai, came up to me. "Sanzo-sensei, we have a problem." She told me. We went out to the garage to find my friend Markanda, who's dressing up as Sanzo's monkey friend, Goku, cracking up at something. We looked outside to see Alma, who's supposed to be Gojyo, playing with her wig. Gojyo has red hair, BTW if you haven't seen the series. She made it so it looked shorter, and then took her Neji eye contacts and put them in. She then proceded to run around screaming, "I'm Michiru! I'm Gaara's son! I'm te smex!" We were cracking up when she ran out into the street and a car had to swerve to avoid hitting her. **

**LESSON LEARNED FROM THIS STUPIDITY!!!!!! - Never let Michiru come to modern world!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

_"Konoha will soon be under attack."_

These words played through Gaara's mind like a tape recorder as he stood before Sora. The young man was sitting in a chair, with ANBU surrounding him. He looked bored, as though he could think of so many things to do that would be way much funner then this. But fun was the last thing on Gaara, and Sora's minds. "What did you mean by those words?" Gaara asked, stepping up to the young man.

"Exactly what I said," He murmured with a shrug. "Konoha. Will. Soon. Be. Under. ATTACK."

"Don't you dare speak to Kazekage-sama with such disrespect!" Snarled one of the ANBU.

"No..." Gaara raised his hand, "Leave him be." The ANBU hesitated, but backed of slightly. Gaara stared at Sora for a moment, who simply stared back. After a long pause, Gaara moved forward and removed the chakra retaining chains from Sora's wrists.

"K-Kazekage-sama!? What are you doing!?" Gasped an ANBU.

"Yes Kazekage-sama, what ARE you doing?" Asked Sora curiously.

"You can all return to your posts for now," Gaara told the ANBU lightly. He looked down at Sora. "Will you join for a walk around the village, Sora?"

"Sir, what on earth are you doing?" Asked one of the ANBU who looked like Gaara had just turned into a woman before her very eyes. "He is an enemy! He can't just go walking around the village! We need to interrogate him!"

"Sometimes, you need to use a different form of interrogation," Gaara told them. "Now please...open the door."

They all hesitated, before obeying.

"Thank you." Gaara turned to Sora, the light from the door reflecting off his blood shaded hair. "Well? Would you rather join me on a walk, or stay in here and get information tortured out of you?" He approached the young man, his eyes truly curious. "Your name means, 'sky' correct? Wouldn't you rather be able to walk freely under what you are named for?"

"..." Sora stared up at him, his eyes wide. After a moment, he laughed. What a weird guy. "Okay!" He got to his feet, brushing the dirt from his floor length black pants.

_He doesn't even seemed fazed by the torture we put him through..._Gaara thought in surprise. The redhead gave the ANBU one last look before leaving the building with Sora close behind him.

They walked out into the mid morning sun and they both had to squint, surprised by the bright light that attacked their eyes. "Wow..." Sora blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. He took a good look around the village and smiled as he saw some little kids running around as though they didn't have a care in the world. "You can't see happy people like this back home!"

Gaara glanced at him. "Come," He said quietly, walking down the street.

Sora followed him.

"So, how do you know Rei and Nariko?" Gaara inquired nonchalantly as they walked. "Rei seemed pretty hateful towards you, while Nariko even snapped at Rei in your defense."

"Really? Oops..." Sora blushed and scratched his nose. "Poor Rei."

"...So?"

Sora sighed as he walked along side the older man. "Rei and I used to be best friends, back when we were younger, you see. Nariko and I were also really close, even after Rei didn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"....." Gaara frowned slightly, "Why?" He continued to question.

"Why Nariko and I were close, or why Rei and me stopped being friends?"

"You and Rei."

"Mmm..." Sora scratched his chin as he strived to remember, "It was SO long ago..." he paused, "Ah, right. It was after his mother passed away. Rei got angry with me for always acting like mt life was perfect...He said I didn't understand what it was to love someone, like your parents, since I'm an orphan. And he was right. That's when we stopped being friends...though I tried to gain back his acceptance, but once his mom died, he changed."

"..." Gaara stared at him.

"Boring story, I know..." Rei scratched his nose, smiling slightly. "He really, REALLY hates me now."

"And you?"

"Me?"

"Do you hate him?"

"...." Sora sighed, smiling. "Kazekage-sama..." he looked at Gaara, his face very sad, "Can you ever hate the person who is the first to accepte you into the world?"

Gaara blinked in thought of Naruto...

"I'm not from Otogakure," Sora explained, "Really, I don't know where I'm from. My foster parents that Orochimaru-sama ordered to watch me, hated me. They hit me a lot, cursing me for not being of Otogakure lineage. I met Rei when his mother wanted to get him a play mate..."

* * *

_"Sora?" Rei stared at his playmate, his large violet eyes curious, "Why did you decide to be my friend?"_

_The two young boys were in Rei's room in the palace of Otogakure, lounging under the sunlight that sank in through the open window. _

_"Hmm?" Rei took a book off his face to look at the young boy. "Well...Natsumi-sama asked me to become your friend. When Kabuto-sama's wife asks you to do something, you do it, I guess." He herd a small sniff come from Rei. He frowned when he noticed the boy looked sadder now. _

_"So...y-you only became my friend because my mother asked you to?"_

_"...That's how it originally was," Sora said truthfully. He couldn't lie to Rei. "But...that changed after a while, you know?"_

_"...?"_

_"Now that I've gotten to know you, I'm glad Natsumi-sama asked me to be your friend!" Sora grinned at him, "If she hadn't, then I probably never would of met you, and I'd never of known such an awesome pal!"_

_Sora blinked in surprise as Rei rolled over and curled up next to him, smiling. _

_"I'm glad to..." Rei murmured, closing his eyes. "I like being Sora's friend..."_

_Sora smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around the prince, hugging him close, "And I like being Rei's friend."_

_"It's like having a big brother..." Rei added, opening his eyes and blinking slowly. "When Okaasan has my little sister...I wonder if she'll feel the same way about me?"_

_"You'll make an awesome big brother," Sora reassured him, "You make an awesome little brother, at least."_

_They both laughed. _

* * *

Sora sighed and stared at the sandy ground below his feet. "I always told him I loved him like a real little brother. I was never mad at him, and I didn't think I ever could be. Though, I knew that in one corner of my heart, I hated Rei. I was jealous of how much love he had in his live. An amazing mother like Natsumi-sama, Nariko..." He frowned. "He was so right when he said I didn't understand the pain of loosing someone I loved...Natsumi-sama loved Rei so much, and he loved her...loosing her must of been like loosing his soul, to Rei..."

Gaara stared at Sora, his eyes wide.

"Though...After I lost Rei's friendship...I finally understood how painful it is..." He gripped his chest, his eyes narrowed, "I finally understood how painful it is...to loose someone you love."

"....Do you like Dango?"

Sora looked at Gaara, "Eh?"

"My village makes some of the best Dango ever..." Gaara looked around for a moment, before walking over to a Dango stand.

"Can I help you, Kazekage-sama?" Asked the woman who stood there, smiling brightly up at him.

"Two Dango, please."

Sora watched, his eyes wide. This man was truely an odd one. All the stories they had been told as a kid, that the Kazekage Gaara was a bloodthirsty killer...but here he was, buying Sora, an enemy, Dango. Not to mention that he was married, and had a son and daughter...Sunagakure's weird...Sora thought with a smile.

Well, there was one good thing that came out of this...

He LOVED Dango!!!!

* * *

Misago stared out the window of his house, his crimson eyes narrowed against the sunlight.

"Are you hungry, Misago?" Kurenai asked, spotting him sitting near the window. His mother had come over for a visit, which she did on some occasions.

"No."

"Oh...okay..." Kurenai frowned and stared at her son. Naruto had told her what had happened during the border attack. Misago was weilding the weapon that Hidan of Akatsuki had used to kill Asuma. Kurenai's beloved, and Misago's father. "Um...Misago-"

"If this is about the weapon, Okaasan..." Misago glared out the window, "I don't want to talk about it."

"But Mi-"

"Father was killed with this weapon, so what!?" Misago snarled, turning to face his mother, his eyes burnign like fire. "I don't really care! Father died protecting the villgae. I remember you telling me once, use anything and everything to live up to his name. Well I don't think that father would much mind me using this weapon to protect my home!"

Kurenai stared at him, her eyes wide and frightened from his furious outburst. "I...I did tell you that, Misago...but using a weapon that is stained with your own father's blood-"

"If it can protect the village, then it really doesn't matter who once wielded it!" He hissed.

"Misago..."

"Kurenai-san!"

They both looked around to see Shizune standing outside the window, panting.

"What's wrong, Shizune-san?" Asked Misago, getting to his feet. His hand was in his pocket, clutching the scroll that held the weapon.

"It's..." Shizune frowned and looked back at Kurenai, "The village is under attack!"

"Attack!?" Kurenai gasped, "By who?"

"Sound ninja," Shizune told her, her eyes narrowed, "And one of them is the young man, Kan, that Misago-kun fought on the border..."

"What!?" Misago's eyes narrowed.

"Does Naruto-kun know?"

"Neji-kun's telling him now."

Kurenai nodded, "Misago...for now, use that weapon, only to protect your home." He nodded slowly, his eyes narrowed. "And as for me..." Kurenai grabbed her headband and tied it around her forehead. "It's time to protect the village."

"As a Konoha shinboi, that is my job..." Misago said quietly, getting to his feet. "Okaasan...I thought you quit being a ninja?"

"I can resume it for the sake of my village," Kurenai said, looking over at her son. "And Misago..."

"...?"

"You ARE a Sarutobi," Kurenai stared at him intently. "Never forget that...The Sandaime-sama was your grandfather. Konohamaru is your cousin, and Asuma was your father...The Sarutobi clan is very well respected in the village, so please, try to hold up your clan's expectation."

"I know that, Okaasan! Everything I do is to add respect to our family's name, and to protect the village! I'll do ANYTHING for those two reasons..." Misago looked at Shizune. He was about to ask her something, when he saw an explosion from the northern gate.

"Let's go already!" Shziune snapped, leaping from the window. "Kurenai-san, please get Tsunade-sama!!!"

"Yes!" Kurenai looked at Misago, "Go on to the gate and help out."

Misago nodded and leaped out of the window, landing hard on his toes. He dashed through the village, avoiding the terrified villagers. He yanked a scroll from his bag and opened it. He bit his finger and ran his crimson shaded blood across the paper. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke and a small hot spring monkey appeared on his shoulder.

"You called, Misago-kun?" The monkey inquired.

"Goku?" Misago frowned at the small ape, "Where's Enma? I need his power right now!"

"Uncle is busy at the moment, Misago-kun!" Goku told him, rubbing his furry cheeks, "Please tell me what I can do to help you!"

"The village is under attack," The Sarutobi boy informed him. "I want you to go about the village and gather as many shinobi as you possibly can. Tell them to come to the Northern gate ASAP, you got that?"

"Yes! It is as Uncle Enma said. Any instructions given by a descendant of Hiruzen-sama are to be followed without question." Goku leaped from Misago's shoulder and jumped across the roofs.

Misago frowned and continued towards the gate.

"Any descendant of Hiruzen, huh...?" Misago mumbled.

* * *

"So you're also a big ramen fan?" Gaara asked. He and Sora had finished their dango and were continuing on their walk through the village.

"Mm, it's my favorite!" he said with a grin, "None of it's really that tasty back home, but it's one of my dreams to taste a really good bowel of ramen!" he clenched his fist in determination.

"...You'll have to go to Ichiraku at Konoha sometime."

Sora frowned and looked at him. "That's impossible, Kazekage-sama. Like someone like me would be accepted there."

Gaara fell silent.

A ball rolled down the street and bumped into Sora's foot. They both looked around to see some little kids run up to them. They stopped at seeing their leader with the man who had attacked their village the day prior. They hesitated.

"Here," Sora knelt down and picked up the ball. He held it up to them, smiling kindly.

The oldest paused, before taking it. He examined the expression on Sora's face, before smiling. "Thanks, Jii-san!"

"Heh...no problem!" Sora ruffled his hair and watched them run off to resume their game. "Is nineteen old enough to be called, 'Jii-san'?"

"I don't think it is."

Sora laughed and smiled fondly as he watched the little kids play.

"...You'd fit in well here, Sora," Gaara said quietly.

He looked around at him in surprise, "...what?"

"You really don't seem like someone I'd consider an enemy..." Gaara murmured, "If you could proove this...there might be a home for you here, in my village..."

Sora stared at him, his eyes wide, "Kazekage-sama...I..."

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!"

They looked around in surprise as a chunnin ran up to them, looking panicked.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, turning and grabbed the chunnin's shoulder, as he almost collapsed.

"Can I have some water please?" Sora asked a merchant that was nearby.

"Of course," He said, handing him a glass.

"Here, drink this," Sora said, moving over and crouching beside the young chunnin.

The Chunnin stared at him for a moment before accepting the glass. "T-thank you, sir..." he took a gulp of the water, his panting slowing down slightly.

"Now, what's wrong?" Gaara asked, staring intently at the boy.

He coughed, "kazekage-sama, we just got word from one of the border guards..." He stared up at him, his eyes wide and terrified, "Konohagakure is under attack by Otogakure shinobi!"

"What!?" Gaara stared at him, his green eyes wide. He looked around at Sora, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"This is too early!" Sora gasped. He flinched and covered up his mouth, eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" Gaara straightened up and turned towards Sora. He grabbed his shoulders and gazed at him intently, "Please Sora...explain all of this!"

"...I'm one of the Otogakure five," He told him truthfully.

"The Otogakure five?" Gaara blinked. "I remember them...I fought Kimimaro back when I was thirteen, along with Lee..."

Sora nodded, "Kabuto-sama decided to reform the Otogakure five. It consists of me, three men Kan, Okayaki, and Yogore, and Tayuya-dono's granddaughter, Seiyru. Our missions were different...My job was to come here and kill you in case Rei and Nariko failed. Yogore, Kan, and Seiyru were heading for Konoha, and planned to attack it. But...but they weren't supposed to start the attack for five more days! Not until I got more information on Sunagakure!" he looked desperate. "They started without..."

"Without what, Sora?"

"...I never told the other four about this...but..." He sighed, "I was going to stay here for three days, only until I had fulfilled my mission, to kill you..." He frowned, clenching his fists, "Then...Then I was going to go to Konoha to make sure that the other four knew...not to attack any women or children!"

Gaara stared at him, "...What?"

"I hate seeing women and children, inocent people, hurt by war!" He closed his eyes tightly. "When I first became a gennin, I saw women and children, slaughtered without mercy by my own comrades! I...I hated seeing that..."

"...Everyone in that village is innocent," Gaara said quietly, "This whole plot is..."

Sora fell silent.

Gaara closed his eyes slowly. Then opened them again quickly. He turned to the chunnin, "Get Temari, Hinata, and Kankuro," He instructed, "Tell them to gather up a group of my most elite ninja! Fetch Nariko and Rei from the sound village as well!" Sora blinked.

"Y-Yes sir!" The chunnin bowed before racing off.

"What are you planning?" Sora asked Gaara, glancing at him, his eyes now serious. "You plan to retaly?"

"Kabuto should not underestimate our alliance with Konoha..." Gaara murmured, brushing his bangs from his eyes. "Naruto is one of my most precious friends. If anyone tried to hurt him, or his village, then they'll have to deal with me. Not to mention...Hinata was born and raised in Konoha. She doesn't take lightly to people attacking her birth home."

"...It will take three days to reach Konoha, one and one half if you're fast," Sora told him.

"I know that," Gaara smirked.

"Konoha is strong. They can hold out until then."

* * *

**THIS SANZO IS NOT AMUSED!!!!!!! GOD DAMN IT!!!! -Headdesk- This chapter took too Freakin long! I had to go and calm down that stupid monkey, that peverted Kappa, and mommy man Hakkia! -slams fist on desk- Marka.....I mean Goku almost broke my keypad, so I almost was unable to finish this chapter! Then sh-...he almost deleted this chapter!!!! -Dies- Anyway...this convention that's coming up, like I told you, we're going to be the Sanzo Team, but for the next convention we go to....ME AND MY FRIENDS ARE GOING TO DRESS UP AS CHARACTERS FROM THIS STORY, YAAAAY!!!!! I'm going to be Hikaru, because I have blond hair and blue eyes. My boyfriend is going to be Michiru, (We have permission to spray his hair red, believe it or not). Candace is going to be Akina, we're goiong to buy her a black wig and yellow eye contacts. Alma is going to be Akuma, we just need to get her red eye contacts, and my friend Elizabeth is going to be Debu. We're trying to convince my friend Felix to be Arai. We're also trying to get our pal Autumn to be Nariko, and her older brothe to be Rei. WE NEED A SORA!!!!!!! Once we make the costumes, I'll post some pictures. We all agreed it'd be freaky to actually see people at a convention cosplaying as my characters....-dies-  
**


	92. Setting out!

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THE STORY IS SO CONFUSING!!!!!!!!! -falls over- I is ashaaaaaamed....I just love thick plot lines, and epic adventure stories. Maybe I did go kind of overboard, and for that, I am so sorry! Gaara-sama punished me by locking me in the closet for three hours! I"M HUNGRY!!!!!!**

**Sanzo: Who are you, Goku?**

**-Blushes- Ano....anyway....I'm updating twice in one day, can you believe it!? I just feel like typing, typing, typing! Maybe it's because I want to hurry up and get this story over with, so I can start on Aki's story...(Which btw, will be no where near as complicated as this one...it will have a thick plot, but not blood thick) I feel bad for confusing my beloved readers...I really am sorry...-bows- please read and enjoy the chapter, that has a special cast comment section at the end! Thank you!  
**

* * *

"So what's going on?" Michiru inquired, standing beside Hikaru, while leaning on the village gate. Gin sat on his shoulder, her golden eyes narrowed. Michiru frowned and looked around curiously.

A large group was standing near the village gate, talking quietly, all of them looking concerned. The group consisted of, Sasuke, Paku, Kakeru, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Amagumo, Chongiru, Akina, Debu, Arai, Rei, Nariko, Inoue, Hiraku, and Michiru himself. The group had been called together by Gaara, who had yet to join them and explain what was going on.

"And why are you here, Gin?" He added in a whisper, looking at the silver fox on his shoulder.

_"Masshiro is ill, so I am of no use with her. I know all that is going to happen to my mistress, so..."_ She shook her head, _"I am putting my skills to use, right here and now."_

"Okay, but what's happening?"

"Konoha is under attack."

Everyone looked around to see Gaara approaching them, Hinata behind him. Both looked incredibly serious, but behind their eyes, there was a deep scense of concern. Michiru narrowed his eyes and faced his parents.

"Attack!?" Gasped Sakura, her eyes growing wide.

"Yes, we just got word of it from the border guards," Gaara told them all. I've gathered you all here, because we are going to go and save Konoha."

"Of course!" Shikamaru said, nodding, "We wouldn't accept it any other way, Gaara!"

"Exactly," Sasuke agreed, nodding.

"But...even us?" Said Arai, approaching Gaara. "What do we have to offer?"

"From what Michiru's told me," Gaara said, "Akina, you are quite skilled with a bow and arrows. Hikaru is becoming a well trained medical ninja thanks to Sakura. Debu and Arai, I want you two to help Hikaru with medical things once we get to the village."

Arai and Debu exchanged a look before nodding.

"Also..." Gaara looked at Rei and Nariko, "I hope you two are ready...to show us where your hearts lie."

"...." Nariko faced Gaara, determination in her eyes. She didn't even look at Rei, who had been talking to Temari and Inoue. "Gaara-sama..." Nariko bowed, "I no longer accept the name of, 'Yakushi.' I am no longer that devil's daughter."

Gaara stared down at her and placed his hand on her black hair gently, "I hope you understand what that means, Nariko."

"Yes sir," She said, nodding solemnly.

"And Rei?" Gaara looked at him. "What about you?"

"..." Rei frowned as everyone looked at him curiously. "I can't...I can't give up my name that easily..." He murmured, "I can't forget who gave me my name."

Gaara closed his eyes slowly. "I understand."

Nariko frowned.

"You just down wanna release the title of 'Prince' do you, Rei? SOO typical!"

They all looked up to a roof.

Sora stood on the roof, smiling. His long, dark brown coat flew in the wind around his ankles. His bangs danced in his copper eyes, and a small cloud of smoke drifted up from the cigarette in between his lips. The sun was behind him and made his figure glow elegantly, like a divine deity that had come down from the heavens.

"He looks like a hero!" Gasped Hiraku, her cheeks turning red.

"I never took notice of how handsome he was..." Swooned Akuma.

"He is very good looking..." Commented Hinata, her cheeks red.

"Hey..." Growled Both Gaara and Michiru.

Rei glared up at Sora. "What are you doing here?" He asked angrily. His fists clenched within his pockets as he stared up at the man that had once been his dearest friend. His one salvation for this lonley world.

"He's coming with us," Gaara told Rei, still giving a giggling Hinata a furious look. "He's already pledged to help us..."

"And your trust him?"

"Sora-nii!" Nariko beamed when she saw him.

"Hey there, Nariko!" Sora said brightly. He leaped down from the roof and landed in front of her. "Long time no see!" He grinned and hugged her tightly, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" She said happily, returning her hug.

Arai blushed angrily.

"For once I agree with you..." Rei said quietly to the furious Arai.

"Alright...everyone's here then," Gaara said, nodding as he looked around. He turned to face the villagers, who were all standing behind a concerned Kankuro. Gaara stared at the villagers and his older brother before approaching.

"Kankuro will be in charge while I'm gone," he informed them all. "Obey him like you would me. And keep yourselves safe. With Konoha being attacked, we can't be too careful." He turned back to Kankuro.

"Sure you guys don't need me to come with you?" Kankuro inquired.

"I think we have enough power..." Gaara glanced at the group behind him. "Besidies, the villagers like you, Kankuro. They need you here now, while they're so frightened."

"Yeah but..." He frowned, "YOU'RE their Kazekage, Gaara. They need you now more then ever."

"They need to learn to be brave without me," Gaara said quietly. "A day will come when a far greater danger will approach our village, and when that time comes, I may not be here to shield them." He smiled softly, "Not all of them may be shinobi, but every person in this village, Konoha as well, has a secret strength hidden within their own hearts."

Kankuro stared at him for a moment, before sighing. "Yeah...I guess you're right. Just...be careful, okay?"

"Of course," Gaara said with a small nodd.

He and Kankuro exchanged a smile before the redhead turned back to the group.

"Grab your bags," He commanded, "We're heading out! I hope you're all well rested, because we don't have time to stop. We're going, full throttle for Konoha, to help those who have helped us in our times of need."

_Naruto...please just hold out a little longer, okay? We'll be their soon, I promise. _

"Let's go."

While everyone was distracted with gathering their things, no one noticed a six month old baby with violet hair and pale green eyes crawling towards the group. Aki looked around for a moment, her large eyes scanning the area. She saw her mommy and daddy, and even her big brother.

She giggled and crawled forward, until her eyes caught on a big brown thing. She blinked and scuttled towards it.

She touched it, realizing that it was the same texture as daddy's chair. She smiled and crawled into the big brown thing.

Aki hadn't planned on staying in there for too long, but suddenly, the brown thing began to rattle, and the sunlight was blocked out by a large cover. She stared into the darkness, confused. Maybe she should keep quiet, until she knew what was going on. The thing began to rattle, startling her slightly.

Where was she?

"My bag's heavier then I remembered..." Amagumo mumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"I hope you didn't over pack, Amagumo-kun," Hinata said in concern, "We can't be slowed down..."

"Oh, I can handle it, Hinata-san!"

And so, the group set out towards Konoha. They were not aware of the danger and great adventure that would meet them once they arrived there. They were also unaware of the small stowaway nestled within Amagumo's bag. And so...the final league of their long and difficult, draws to a close, and with it...a life shall be lost...

* * *

_And tears will be shed..._

"That's a pretty dark prediction, Hime-sama..." A man with long, pale blue hair stood in the shadows of a tower that tickled the black sky. His eyes were a green color, the same shade of a freshly cut emerald. He was in his mid thirties, and even had a long mustach, that trailed down to his chest. He wore long, black robes that were made a soft, leathery material and made nary a sound when they moved with his body.

In his spindle fingered hands he held a tray of food, with a glass of water beside it. He placed it one the window sill and stared out at the darkening sky, "So, will YOU make this person die, or will fate?"

"..."

"Still silent, except in your predictions, eh?" The man looked around, smiling darkly. "You see, that's why no one has wanted to be your friend for all these long, long years."

"...I cannot control life or death," Murmured a gentle, female voice. The girl sounded like she was no older then thirteen, though her face and body was hidden in shadows. "I can only foresee them, and pull a few ropes...For I am not god."

"I have to agree with you there, Hime-sama," The man said lightly, looking back out the window, "There is only one being who can control life and death, and sadly, you are not Him."

"..."

"Though, it would be great benefit to us if you were..."

"If I was god?" The voice wavered slightly, "There are times when I wish that I WAS God...Because is I was Him, then I would have the power to bend everything to my will. I would be able to kill at will, and anything...no, everything and everyone would be at my mercy."

"My, My..." The man stared through the shadows at the owner of the voice. "All these years up here have made you quite the cruel person, speaking like that. I don't think God would approve."

"Once the war is over, there will hence be a new God..." The voice concluded.

"That I can assure..."

* * *

**POTBS Special, cast party!!!**

**_Bold and italic= Author_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Can you believe it?" Michiru took a sip of the soda that he held in his hand and smiled at his father, Gaara. "Prophecy of the Black Sand is almost over! It feels like just Yesterday that it started!"

"Does it?" Gaara frowned and sighed slightly, "It feels like eons to me."

"Well, yeah...but it's nice that Zuki-san let us all have a break like this, to hang out and relax before the final showdown, right?" Michiru grinned, "I;m especially glad that she provided refreshments!"

"Tch..." Gaara narrowed his eyes. "She MAY be giving us a break for a few paragraphs, but she's been putting us through hell the last ninety-one chapters!"

"Well, can't disagree with you there.

_**Gimme a break you guys! I have to make the story interesting!**_

"Well, it's like some of the readers say," Nariko said, reading some of the reviews on the story, along with her older brother Rei and their childhood friend, Sora. "You have so many characters and such a thick plot line, that it's getting very confusing."

_**Well I'm sorry...I have too vivid an imagination. In fact, some of the characters like Tsuki (Who will be coming back soon), Gin, Rei, and even you Nariko, weren't supposed to appear until the next book. **_

"Then why did you go ahead and put us in?" Rei asked, sitting up and frowning.

"Because Kabuto would be an old fart by the final book," Sora said slyly.

Everyone in the room laughed.

_**That's partially true...but mainly, I created Sora, and I needed to work with his plot, so Rei and Nariko came in. Plus, it's funny to make someone like Kabuto have kids. **_

"And why do you make the love parts of the story so complicated?" Asked Paku, who was sitting beside Kakeru on the couch. Sasuke blushed a few feet away.

_**Eh?**_

"You've been dragging on me and Sasuke's thing for like, seventy chapters," Paku snarled, "You've been playing with Hiraku, Michiru, and Akume ever since the dawn of the story, and so much more shit! Why can you not just make us all say, 'I FUCKIN LOVE YOU' and leave it at that!? HUH!?"

_**B-because it wouldn't be interesting like that, Paku-san...I LOVE epic adventure stories, so that's why I drag things out for so long. But let's see...this story won't last THAT much longer...there's that...and then he...and then they all...and then Kabuto...and then that happens, and then the story's over. See? Simple! :D**_

"Simple my ass..." Growled Misago.

"Your story, like some people have commented, is probably one of the most complicated on !" Said Hinata, frowning and walking up to stand beside Gaara. "This isn't, 'Zelda', 'Final Fantasy,' or 'Kingdom Hearts.'

_**Well gheez you guys, just look at the actual Naruto series! It has 428 freakin chapters! That's not nearly as much! Kishimoto-sensei is dragging it all on for like ever!**_

"Yes, and we're all getting pissed at him!" Naruto cried as he come out from the bathroom. "He's making it seem like I'm not the main character anymore! The main character is Shikamaru, Sasuke, or Pain! It's me!!!"

"Well, main characters can get a little boring sometimes," Arai said with a shrug, "I mean, just look at Michiru."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

_**C-calm down you lot-**_

"NO!" Naruto thrust his fist into the air, "I say that we torture the rest of the storyline out of Zukiesgal-san, and write the entire rest of the story, ON OUR OWN!!!!"

"YEAH!!!!!"

_**W-WHAT!?!?!?**_

"Michiru and Gaara, hold her down with your sand! Ino, Inochi, use your mind reading techniques to gather all the information!" Naruto cracked his knuckled, grinning evilly, "Sasuke, Lee, get ready to type!"

_**NO! Cut it out you guys!!!!**_

"WHOA! I didn't expect THAT to happen!"

"I DO WHAT!?"

"NO WAY!? AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Damn it Sasuke!"

"Holy crap Amagumo, who knew!?"

"EEEH?!?!?!?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!? The character who dies is-"

_**DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THE READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-**Click**-**_

"......................."

Aki stared at the T.V., her eyes wide. She looked around and waved. "Boo bee bah bfffful!!!!"

-Translation:- _Please wait for the remaining chapters! Stick with us to the very end for a sad and beautiful story! Thank you!"_

* * *

**Ahhhh, hello! This is Naruto writing, 'ttebayo! -Zuki-san is chained up, with Ino sucking the story from her braaaaain- Um, this chapter was good, ne? It's the last chapter that Zukiesgal will be writing! From now on, Sasuke, Lee and I are taking over! Oh yeah, Gaara also! He's the editor or something like that! Now I think I need to talk about a few things before we can conclude the chapter, 'ttebayo. Um...Oh yeah. Gaara's a horrible father! He let Aki sneak into Amagumo's bag without even packing her some snacks first! -Lee whispers in ear- Oh....Gaara didn't know that she snuck in? 0.0........well then...-coughes- Um...Oh yeah, 'ttebayo...In the second part of this chapter, you are introduced to a main character that is going to be in the next story! Oh yeah, and Hime means Peni-.....princess in Japanese....lol, I almost wrote PENIS! WTF I am not Sai! I am not obsessed with PP's!!! Anyway, the character that's one of the mains for the next story is not the freaky blue haired dude...it's the person who keeps talking from the shadows, saying that she'll equal God or whatever...-turns to Zuki- Oy, Moron! If you're agnostic, then why are you writing about God?**

**Zuki: MMMMMFMFMMFMFMAHDFHFFSDDFHDSJGHSDJGHDFKHLDKS!!!!!!!!!!!! .**

**Ahashahaahahaha, 'ttebayo! Well, like I said, I'll be running this game from now on, so-**

**WHACK!!!!!**

**S-sorry about that folks...Zukiesgal here...i finally got free...Please wait for the next chap-**

**-Attacked by cast yet again-  
**


	93. Konoha's Root

**Uwaaaaaaaaaaah.... I AM SO FREAKIN HAAAAAAAAAAPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! I got a B- in Math! That is the highest grade that I've ever gotten in math before! I'm so happy! If I keep this up for two more terms, then I'm going to highschool!!!! Can you guys believe it!? -Squeals in utter joy- Once I go to High school, I plan on getting a drawing and writing scholarship! With that, I'll be able to move to Japan and become a famous Manga artist, as well as a famous fiction author! Then I plan to fall in love with a handosme man who is one year older then me and works at a ramen stand, with black hair and eyes the color of mahogany! Then we will get married in the spring, under the freshly blooming Sakura trees! With that, we will live together and he will help me with my manga career! Then we'll have a daughter with my blonde hair and my loves brown eyes! Then a boy! Then once they're both grown up and succesful, I'll grow old alongside my husband, and we will die in bed together at the same time-**

**-Smacked by Shikamaru-**

**Uh.....uh....I think I was getting a little overhead of myself...you can go to the chapter now, lol...  
**

* * *

_"Once the war is over, there will hence be a new god. That I can assure."_

Michiru looked up in confusion. He stared around to realize that no one was speaking to him. He frowned, wondering where that voice came from. It hadn't been Gin...The group that Gaara had put together to go and help Konoha was taking a short break within a cave. A sandstorm was crossing over the desert, so they figured it would be safest to just sit back and wait for it to pass. Michiru sat beside Hiraku and Akina who were talking, though he wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

He closed his eyes slowly and listened to the soft sounds of the wind outside. His eyes were opened when someone said his name.

"Michiru-san?" he looked up to see Nariko, with Sora beside her. "Is it okay if we sit here?"

"Oh, uh...." Michiru stared at Sora for a moment. His eyes then traveled over to Rei, who was sitting by himself. He was even avoiding Temari. "Yeah, sure...but why aren't you with Rei, Nariko-san?"

Nariko frowned. She simply sat down and refused to answer his question. Sora sat down beside her, placing his hand sympathetically on her shoulder.

"Nii-sama and I...we're not getting along right now..." She mumbled.

"Wh..." Michiru fell silent, staring at Sora. Because of him?

"Don't look at me like that," Sora said, giving Michiru a look. "Rei's always been a sour puss. Nariko tried to sit down and talk with him, but he turned and have her the chilliest cold shoulder that I've ever seen."

"Oh..." He frowned and glanced over at Rei, who was fumbling with some rocks. He actually felt bad for the guy. Did he hate Sora so much, that he'd actually go back to hating Nariko? "It's messed up," He said unconsciously.

"I'll say," Agreed Sora.

"So, are you two ready to fight your own people once we get to Konoha?"" Michiru inquired, looking back at Nariko. "I, I mean...I know you've both said you've pledged your loyalty to us, but..."

"I won't be able to fight the people I've grown up with," Sora said, "I won't be able to kill them at least..."

"I just want to confront father and tell him to stop this curse of a war..." Nariko said quietly. She glanced over at Rei and narrowed her eyes, "Even if I have to face him all on my own..."

Michiru opened his mouth to comfort her, when Gaara suddenly spoke.

"The storm's letting up," He called from the mouth of the cave, "It's time we get going. I want to reach Konoha by sunrise."

"Sunrise?" Sora peeked out of the cave and noticed that it was pitch black.

"It's easier to travel about the desert when it's night," Hinata explained, grabbing her bag and pulling it back over her shoulders. "Sora-kun, surely you noticed that when you were traveling here?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling and getting to his feet.

Michiru got to his feet as well, stretching as he did so. He glanced at Hikaru who was packing up her medical supplies. "Need some help?" He asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Oh...thanks." She blushed as he began to assist her.

"....You ready?" Michiru asked her.

"All I need to do is heal people, according to Sakura-sensei..." She murmured. "But she said that, if danger approaches the injured, then I'll have to fight." She looked up at him, her blue eyes glowing slightly. "What about you? You'll actually have to fight. You'll actually have to...kill people."

He frowned at the thought of it. "That's my job as a shinobi, I guess." He chuckled slightly, "You what's funny, Hiraku? Medical ninja save lives, while normal ninja take lives. It's weird how there are two forms of shinobi, and they are both so different. There's such a gab between them, you know?"

"...Oh Michiru," She sighed lightly, "The two forms of shinobi that inhabit this world are like summer and winter. The shinobi that take lives are winter. Harsh and unforgiving, but they must take that life in order for the shinobi that save lives, summer, to come. It's just like that, and nothing else. Do you understand?"

He stared at her, partially in awe. "You know a lot more the I thought you did, Hiraku."

She blushed. "Sakura-sensei taught me a lot these past few months."

He smiled.

"Come on you two," Said Temari, drawing their attention back. "No time to be chatting."

"Yes, Temari-san," Hiraku gathered the rest of her stuff. She smiled at Michiru before hurrying over to Sakura.

Michiru watched her go before getting up and walking over to Gaara. Even when he was beside his father, he noticed that his eyes were still locked on Hiraku. He stared, surprised by how...pretty she looked in the pale moonlight that crept in through a crack in the cave wall. His face became warm, and he looked down at the floor.

"..." Gaara was watching him closely. He thought back to when he had first, truelly fallen in love with Hinata. When he had been saying his finale farewell to her, and the setting sun's light made her hair and eyes shine like starlight. He saw the same look in Michiru's eyes, that he had felt in his heart at that time. He sighed.

"What...?" Michiru looked up at him. "Is something the matter, Otousan?"

"No, nothing," Gaara shook his head. He took a deep break and looked back at the others. "Let's go everyone!"

The group murmured in agreement and followed him outside of the cave.

"Rei!"

The prince looked around to see Temari walking up to him, a copper haired woman behind her.

"What is it?" He inquired, stopping and facing the first person who had accepted him in Sunagakure.

"You alright?" She asked, staring at him with concern in her green eyes. "You've been really silent ever since we left and...and well, Nariko has been avoiding you lately."

"I'm fine," He whispered. His eyes turned towards the copper haired, blue eyed girl.

She blinked and looked down.

"Oh, this is Paku," Temari said, motioning at the young woman. "She's one of the top ANBU back home at the village. Gaara trained her himself. She's on squad 15 with Kakeru-kun and Sasuke."

Rei froze. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"He's in the village!?" Rei stared at her, his eyes wide with shock. He thought back to when he was younger...much younger, and he had met a crimson eyed young man named, 'Sasuke'. The man had then killed Orochimaru, and...and he hadn't herd of him after that.

"You know him?" Paku asked, staring at Rei.

"I met him when I was younger..." Rei lowered his head slightly. "He was at Orochimaru-sama's manor, and I met him when my father and mother took me to see Orochimaru-sama...I hadn't seen him since then."

"Whoa...well," Temari looked around for a moment, before pointing. "There he is." She motioned over to the left.

Rei glanced over at his eyes narrowed. The man he had met all those years ago was standing next to a younger man with long black hair that was tied into a braid and fell over his shoulder. The man...Uchiha Sasuke, had the same midnight shaded hair that he had had long ago. His eyes however, were a dark gray coloration instead of the blood red that was scorched into Rei's memory.

"..." Paku slowly approached Rei and tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked around at her.

She stared at him for a moment, observing his face closely, before nodding. She turned and took a deep breath, "Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up in surprise, and Rei noticed how his cheeks flushed lightly as his eyes ran over Paku. Paku herself was flushed as well. She smiled at Sasuke, before pointing at Rei.

Rei frowned and stared over at Sasuke.

Would he recognize him?

Sasuke stared at Rei for a long moment, until realization flashed in his gray eyes. He paused before smiling slightly. He lifted his hand at Rei, as if to wave to him.

Rei froze up for a moment, before lifting his head in responce.

"Awwww, Rei! I've never seen you so shy before!" Teased Temari, looping her arm over his shoulder. "Is Sasuke like, your idol or something!?"

"Sasuke's idolized!?" Gasped Paku, holding in a giggle.

"OOOOOY!" Temari called, "SASU-"

"Please be quiet Temari!" Hissed Rei, covering her mouth with his hand.

"SASUKE!!!"

"That goes for you too, Paku-san!!!"

"Huh...Rei's livelier then I remember..." Sora said with a small smile, watching the scene from a far. He stood alone, waiting for Nariko to finish packing up her bags. He was surprised...did Rei actually have friends from this village?

He sighed and glanced over to the horizon.

"I hope you're ready to fight your own father, Rei..." he murmured, regret and mild fear in his calm, copper eyes.

* * *

"Naruto, look out!"

The Rokudaime looked around in surprise in time to see a ninja coming towards him. He gasped as someone grabbed him around the waist and hauled him out of the way. The shinobi that had attacked him slammed to the ground leaving a crater in the earth.

"You alright?" Naruto looked up to see that it was Kakashi who had saved him. The shinobi had been knocked into the earth by Tsunade, who was standing not to far away.

"Kakashi! Baa-chan!" Naruto beamed at the two, "Bout time you two joined the fray!"

"Well, there are a lot more people here then we thought," Kakashi said with a small nod. "It started of with only those four sound shinobi, but now they have reinforcements, from Otogakure and Kumogakure."

"I hope that the border guard we scent reaches Sunagakure soon," Tsunade huffed, healing an injury on her leg. "We don't have enough shinobi to take on all of the ninja that are flooding into the village."

"We can hold out until they get here, Baa-chan!" Naruto said, getting to his feet with Kakashi's help. "We're Konohagakure, and there's no way we're going to be defeated by these lowlifes, not while I'm Hokage!"

Tsunade smiled at him.

"Hey, Naruto!"

The three of them looked around to see Sai standing not to far away. His eyes were slanted and closed as usual, and his normal, true smile was plastered to his pale lips. His hands were in his pockets, and his hip was cocked to one side.

"Sai..." Naruto stared at him, "What is it? I thought you were helping out with the medics?"

"Yes, well..." He laughed and scratched the back of his head, cheeks turning pink slightly. "I thought that the village could use some help, so I decided to call upon some of my friends!"

"Friends?" said Kakashi in confusion.

"Yup!" Sai raised his hand, and snapped.

Almost as soon as his thumb and forefinger snapped together, about 150 shinobi appeared behind Sai. Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade stared at the black haired jounin in pure shock. Their eyes were also attached to the many, many shinobi behind him. All were wearing masks, like ANBU masks, and cream shaded cloaks.

"Root?" Tsunade murmured, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I thought I told you guys before," Said smiled brightly, "There are some in Root who are like me!"

"Some!?" Naruto grinned. He ran forward and hugged his old teammate. "SAI! We owe you so much! This could turn around the entire attack on the village!" He beamed and looked over his friend's shoulder at the Root members. "Um...Hey you guys!"

"Hello, Hokage-sama," One Root member said, stepping forward and bowing. "Sai-kun has told us everything, and we decided to even go against Danzo-sama's words to help. Sai-kun has done a lot for us in the past, so when he asked us to help out, the answer was a no brainer."

Naruto smiled at all of them. "Well, thank you so much you guys! This means a lot!" he looked at Sai and beamed.

Sai smiled at him and nodded. "Alright!" He turned to the group. "Squad 1.4, go to the Northern gate and assist the battles! Squad 2.7, go and help the medics! The rest of you, scatter through out the village and help any villagers and shinobi that you can! Show no mercy to any Otogakure or Kumogakure shinobi that you come in counter with!"

"Yes!" All the shinobi darted of in different directions.

"I leave the rest up to you, Naruto!" Sai said brightly, turning back to the blond.

"Thanks Sai!" Naruto gave him a thumbs up. "Remind me to treat you to ramen after all this shit is over, kay?"

"You got it!" Sai returned his thumbs up.

"I'll go back to leas the medical corps," Tsunade smiled and leaped off along the rooftops.

"And I'll go help at the Northern gate," Kakashi said with a nod, leaping away as well.

"That just leaves me and you now, Sai," Naruto said, placing his fists on his hips and nodding very slowly. "Now, let's find us some Otogakure shinobi to smother into the dust!!!"

Sai opened his mouth to say something, when a blast interrupted him.

The two leaped out of the way and landed on a nearby roof. They looked up to the water tower to see a woman standing up there. She had long, bluish green hair and pale green eyes. He hand was extended, with a fading green light surrounding it.

"A sound shinobi?" Naruto said, frowning slightly.

"Hokage Naruto and Root member Sai," The woman glared down at the two of them, "Prepare to be defeated once and for all, by my own hands!"

* * *

**Daaaaaaaaw, Hiraku and Michiru are so freakin adorable together! And Gaara was thinking back to the Violet Rose. You guys remember that chapter, don't you? It was called..."Tomorrow" wasn't it? I can't remember it's been a while...anyway, Sasuke remembers Rei, and he waved at him! Rei os popular, XDDDDD!!!! The part at Konoha was fun to write. Sai is such a nice friend, lol. I like the Root members, and I plan to put them in somemore later on. Oh te nooooooooes!!! Seiyru has found Naruto and Sai! What will happen now!? Who will fight who!? How much longer until Gaara's group arrives at Konoha!? WHAT WILL I EAT FOR DINNER TONIGHT!?!??!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!??! ALLL THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF PROPHECY OF THE BLACK SAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! -passes out-  
**


	94. Reinforcments

**-stares into space-.....................................................-poked by Naruto-....................**

**Uh....Naruto here! I think the author is kind of dead. She's been working a lot in school, and got all A's and B's on her report card. Maybe she's gone into shock? Anyway, I can talk to you guys now!!!!! :D So I was sitting up in my office today, when I began to wonder...is this story in like, a different time then the manga!? I mean, if you look at the last chapter of the actual 'NARUTO' managa, Pein just DESTROYED Konoha! HOLY CRAP WHAT 2 DO!?!??!? and I can't help but wonder...on the last page, we saw someone's cloak fluttering and a scroll....we know it can't be ero-sennin since he's dead...Is it Gaara? I can't help but wonder, because the trim on the cloak looks like sand...and It can't be me, because I haven't even left the frog mountain yet! If it is Gaara, I wonder...would his eye rings of dissapeared? I mean, he doesn't have insomnia anymore...and will he be all smily and crap? SHIT that's be scary!!!**

**Gaara: You're telling me. Now, just let the people read the chapter, Naruto. It's a good one.  
**

* * *

"I can see Konoha!" Gasped Amagmo, who was running alongside Gaara. He narrowed his eyes at the smoke that was rising above the trees. "It doesn't look good, Sabaku-san..." he murmured worriedly.

Gaara's eyes became cat-like slits. "Most of the smoke seems to be coming from the Northern gate," he called to the gorup over his shoulder. He scanned the other three directions. "The east gate is our best bet to getting in without being noticed!"

"Should we all go to the east gate?" Asked Hiraku.

"Good point..." He sighed, "Alright. Temari and Shikamaru, go to the Western gate and get into the village. Find whoever you can and inform them that reinforcements are here. Hiraku, Arai, and Nariko, go with them. Be careful," He added.

The five of them nodded and separated from the rest of the group and headed in the opposite direction.

"Is it safe sending her in like that?" Rei asked, running up beside Gaara.

"If the others are with her, she'll be fine," Sora said, catching up to them. "Nariko's stronger then you think, Rei."

Rei glared at him.

"Gaara, I'm going to run on ahead," Sasuke called from the back of the group. "I'll go to the Northern gate!"

The redhead nodded. "Take Kakeru, Paku, Chongiru, and Inoue with you."

They split from the group and headed North.

_"Michiru."_

The redhead glanced at Gin, who had been riding on his shoulder.

_"I'm going with that group,"_ She told him. _"I hate to say it, but my mistress Masshiro is near death. I knew she was dying, and that was why my mission could not wait."_

He stared at her. _"What do you mean?"_

She gave him a fox smile. _"You'll see with time."_ She leaped from his shoulder and ran after the group.

Michiru watched her go, frowning.

"The rest of you, stay with me!" Gaara commanded. "We're heading to the east gate!" He glanced at a concerned Hinata. "Hinata, use your Byakugan to make sure that no enemies are around."

She nodded and activated her eyes.

Michiru stared in awe at his mother's now pulsating eyes. He had the same eyes...would he be able to use the Byakugan soon enough? His stomach tingled with excitement at the thought of it...

"Be prepared everyone," Gaara called as they approached the gate.

Michiru ran alongside Akina and Debu, his eyes narrowed. It took a simple battle cry from Akina before chaos ensued. Michiru lashed around as a sound shinobi ran at him. He raised his hand as black sand burst from the ground and lashed out at the enemy. He could see Akina not to far away, firing her arrows like there was no tomorrow. Debu was assisting her.

To his left, Gaara and Hinata were fighting back to back. Gaara held the enemies still with his sand, while Hinata used her chakra palms to kill the cloud ninja that were surrounding them.

Sora was slicing up cloud ninja with his blade like they were nothing but leaves, while Rei was fighting with more difficulty. He kept swerving anxiously to avoid sound ninja, and went only for the cloud ninja.

Amagumo was making fast and furious hand signs, black storm clouds appearing above him. Lightning burst from the clouds and attacked the ninja around him with no mercy.

Michiru dodged another attack, his eyes wide as a sound shinobi's kunai came close to his face. "Take that!" He waved his hand quickly, and a shield of iron like black sand burst up before him. He gasped in surprise as the shinobi tossed an exploding kunai at him.

He stood there as the explosion knocked away his shield. He saw the other shinobi smirk, before throwing another exploding kunai. Michiru was frozen to the spot-

"Look out!" Sora leaped in and grabbed Michiru. The two tumbled away from the explosion, landing a few feet away. "Don't zone out like that kid," Sora panted, ignoring the blood that dripped from his head into his copper eyes. "You'll get yourself killed doing that!" he glanced at the cloud shinobi, who was running at them. "How bothersome..." He lifted his hand, and snapped. As soon as his thumb and forefinger clicked together, a cloak of blackness draped over the cloud shinobi.

Michiru could only stare, his eyes wide and terrified.

Sora made a solitary hand sign, and the blackness that had surrounded the shinobi sucked into itself. It uncoiled, and dissolved into the air. All that was left of the shinobi was a puddle of blood.

Michiru had to choke back vomit at the horrible stench of the red liquid as it wafted up his nose.

"That's how you handle these guys," Sora said with a smirk. He looked at Michiru, "Let's go kid." He got to his feet, smiling as he adjusted his sleeves. "That was fun! I haven't gotten to use that technique in a few years!" He smirked and glanced at Rei, who was staring over at them. "Haven't had a good opponent."

Rei narrowed his eyes at him.

"Michiru, are you alright?" Hinata ran over to them and hugged Michiru, "Oh, that attack wasn't too much, was it!?"

"I'm fine, Okaasan," He assured her. He glanced back at Sora, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"We're heading into the village," Gaara called, "Before anymore enemies come out here."

"Right!"

The group hurried into the village where they saw Kotetsu and Izumo fighting some sound shinobi.

Gaara rushed forward and finished off the last of the enemies with sand coffin.

"Kazekage-sama!?" Panted Kotetsu, staring at him with awe. "What are you doing here?" he spotted the others. "Hinata-chan too!"

"Long time no see!" Hinata said with a smile.

"We came to help," Gaara told them, whipping some blood from an enemy from his cheek. "One of our border guards saw the attack and told us. Sorry it took us so long to get here."

"Oh now, we're grateful just to have backup!" Huffed Izumo, holding his bleeding arm. "Are you the only ones who came?" He gave Rei and Sora a curious look.

"No, there are others," Michiru said, stepping forward and nodding at the two Konoha chunnin. "Sasuke-san led one group to another gate, while Temari and Shikamaru-san led another."

"Seems we have a lot of allies on our hands," Kotetsu said thankfully.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked, blinking.

"Sai-kun," Izumo told him. "He gathered up a whole bunch of his friends from 'Root'. They're helping out with the medics, and the battle itself."

"Thank goodness, Sai," Hinata smiled breathlessly at Gaara. "We brought some medical ninja as well. Sakura-san for one, and her student Hiraku-chan."

"Are we going to join the battle efforts, Sabaku-san?" Amagumo asked Gaara.

Gaara thought for a moment. "Akina, Debu, Sora, and Rei, I'd like you four to go and help with the medics. A lot of people will be injured from a battle of this caliber. Hinata, go to your home and find Neji and the others. Help them in anyway you can. Michiru and Amagumo, go find Tsunade and do what she tells you. I'm going to go look for Naruto and help him."

"Yes!" They all said, nodding.

"Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san, are you two staying here?" Hinata asked.

Kotetsu nodded. "Naruto-sama told us to stay here and defend the gate."

"Can we leave our supplies with you then?" Hinata asked.

"Of course."

"Thank goodness," Amagumo slipped the bag from his shoulders and dropped it on the ground.

A small yelp came from the bag.

They all looked down at it.

Gaara stared at the bag, "What was...?"

"Dunno..." Amagumo knelt down and opened his bag. His eyes widened as he pulled out...a baby. Short violet hair, and large green eyes that were the exact color of Gaara's.

The group stared at the baby.

"......................................................................."

"AKI!?" Cried Hinata, Gaara, and Michiru all at once, frightening the others.

"W-w-w-what is she doing here!?" Screeched Hinata, taking the giggling baby in her hands from Amagumo. "How the hell did she get in your bag!?" She snapped, turning to face Amagumo, her silver eyes burning and her hair frizzing out slightly.

"I've never seen Okaasan look that scary..." Said Michiru with a shiver.

"I have..." Gaara frowned and walked forward. He stared at Aki, then turned his gaze to Amagumo. "How?"

"I-I don't know, I swear!" Amagumo said, his face white as snow. "S-she must of crawled into my bag when I wasn't looking!"

"Who's that?" Sora asked, scratching his nose, his other hand on his hip.

"Gaara-sama and Hinata-san's daughter..." Debu told him, "Michiru's little sister, Aki-chan."

"Hm..." Sora stared at the baby, smiling gently.

Rei frowned.

"Gheez...what are we going to do now?" Moaned Gaara, placing his hand over his eyes. "We can't take a baby into a battle!"

"...." Hinata thought for a moment. Her eyes traveled to the gate check in building where Izumo and Kotetsu normally sat. She then looked at the two chunnin themselves. "Could you two keep an eye on her?"

"Huh?" They said in unison.

"Please! We need to help the village, but we can't take Aki with us!" Hinata stared at them, her eyes pleading.

"Mmm..." Kotetsu and Izumo glanced at each other. "I guess we could..."

Hinata smiled warmly at them, "Thank you two...thank you," She stepped forward and handed the baby to Kotetsu. She stared at Aki, before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Be safe."

Gaara closed his eyes slowly. He stood there for a moment, before opening them.

"Let's go, everyone. We need to save Konoha."

_Save it for the future generation, like Aki..._

_

* * *

_

Naruto stared at the sound kunoichi across from him and Sai. He narrowed his sapphire eyes and straightened up. "You, sound shinobi...who are you?"

The woman smiled and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "My name is Seiyru. I am a loyal Otogakure shinobi, as well as a member of the Oto five. I am previous member Tayuya's granddaughter..."

"Tayuya?" Naruto stared up at her, his eyes wide. "Wait, Tayuya was only fourteen! She can't have a granddaughter!"

"My Grandmother did have a lover..." Seiyru's eyes grew distant. "He was a few years older then her. Before her final battle, where she was killed by some sand shinobi, her lover left her for a another woman. That woman had a child, and that child had me. My grandfather always told me stories of his lost love," her eyes narrowed, "I may not be of actual blood relation to Tayuya, but I WILL avenge her!"

"...." Naruto frowned up at her.

"Naruto."

He looked around at Sai, who was smiling.

"You go along and help the villagers," Sai said, opening his black eyes and winking at his friend. "Please, allow me to handle this child. Once I'm done here, I'll join you and the others."

"Sai..."

"Please go, Naruto," Sai's smile vanished and turned into a serious frown. "There are people in this village who are relying on you. Many people who need your help, and love you. I also have people I want to protect..." he smiled as he thought of Ruri. "Just go Naruto, please..."

Naruto stared at him for a moment, before nodding. "If you die, Sakura-chan and I will both beat the shit out of your corpse!"

"Haha! I look forward to it, Naruto!"

They smiled at each other before Naruto leaped off to help the villagers.

"Wait!" Cried Seiyru. She raised her hand, and fired another blast at Naruto's back.

A lion, made of midnight ink leaped forward and absorbed the attack.

"Tch!" Seiyru looked around at Sai. A scroll was in one of his hands, with a brush in the other. "Please," he said politely, smiling up at her. "Ignore Naruto for now. I am your opponent, Seiyru-chan."

"..." Seiyru glared over at Sai. "Don't get in my way!" She raised her hand and fired a pale green blast at him.

Sai quickly drew a bird. He murmured the jutsu and leaped onto the bird's back as it sprung to life. It flew away from the attack just as it collided with the building Sai had been standing on.

"You're fast!" He said, looking over at her, his black eyes narrowed. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen!" She snapped.

"Aha!" Sai grinned. "You know it's rude to insult your elders, right?"

He reached over his shoulder and pulled out a kunai with an exploding tag on it. He tossed it towards Seiyru, but not before drawing a small snake on it.

Seiyru saw the kunai coming. She leaped out of the way as it exploded. "What an old trick!" She laughed.

Sai smiled.

She stared up at him, her eyes widening.

The snake burst from the kunai and slithered towards Seiyru, wrapping around her leg. She screamed and tried to shake it off, but to no avail.

"My little friends are not real, so you can't shake them away," Sai said with a chuckle. "I'm not a one trick pony, little girl." He stood up on the bird and draw on the scroll while murmuring under his breath.

"HYAH!" Sai made three hand signs before throwing the scroll into the air. There was a puff of smoke, and over one hundred lions burst from the scroll, then followed by one hundred birds, then one hundred snakes.

"I'm one of Konoha's shinobi," Sai said, watching as Seiyru screamed in reaction to his art. "And I'll do anything, even kill you, to defend this village!"

* * *

Neji used rotation to fight off a group of sound shinobi that came at him. He was fighting alongside the other members of the Hyugga clan, including Hanabi. Hiashi had been taken to a safe place, since he was too old to fight. Neji dodged a cloud shinobi and used his narrow fingers to attack his chakra points.

He leaped away from an exploding kunai and watched in terror as the side of the Hyugga estate was blown to smithereens. He looked around to see where the kunai had come from.

A man with long black hair with a streak of white through it stood not to far away from Neji. His eyes were a striking emerald green and glowed once the Hyugga clan member noticed him.

"A sound shinobi..." Neji turned to face him, now ignoring the chaos going on around them.

"Hello, Hyugga-kun," Said the shinobi, smirking gently.

"Hello..." Neji narrowed his eyes. "Mind giving me your name?"

"Okayaki, of the Otogakure five," He said, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling slyly.

"The Otogakure five!?" Neji stared at him, shock coursing through his body like electricity. He had once fought a member of that group, and he had nearly lost his life. He frowned and got into his fighting position.

"So you do intend on fighting me?"

"Of course."

"And I'm helping!"

They both looked around to see Hinata running up to them. The woman's long hair was flowing behind her like a sheet of violet, and her Byakugan eyes were sparkling with determination. Blood was splattered on her cheek. It was either her own blood, or one of her victim's blood.

"Hinata-sama?" Gasped Neji. "What are you doing here?"

"A border guard back in Sunagakure saw that Konoha was being attacked, and informed us," She panted, standing beside her cousin. "Gaara set up a group and we all came here to help out."

"Well, guess I need to be thankful this time," he said, smiling at her.

"Oh wow, I get to fight two Hyugga's?" Exclaimed Okayaki, smiling gently. "And if I'm not mistaken, Hinata-chan is the name of the head's daughter, as well as Kazekage-kun's wife, correct?"

"That's right," Hinata said, smiling up at him. "Pleased to meet you, Sound shinobi-kun."

"The pleasure is all mine miss, and my name is Okayaki."

"Stop acting like this is a formal party!" Neji snarled.

"Sorry Neji-niisan..." Hinata said blushing.

"Sorry Neji-niisan," Said Okayaki, scratching his nose.

"Don't call me that, sound shinobi!!!!"

Okayaki laughed lightly. "Okay, I think I'm done teasing right about now..." He looked back down at the two of them, and his green eyes flashed and began to glow. He clapped his hands together, and as he drew them apart, a glowing, neon green staff appeared. "Let's get this part started, shall we?"

"Gladly," Neji huffed, getting back into his battle position.

Hinata followed his example, her eyes narrowed.

"This is going to be fun..." Okayaki added with a smile.

* * *

**Zuki here...I'm back. I just woke up when I started this chapter, and like Naru-chan said, I was shocked about my report card. I am now officially on winter break. Oh yeah, I WANT TO MAKE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT, SO PLEASE READ THIS!!!!! At the suggestion of many friends, I am making a Prophecy of the black sand comic. It's a seperate story that happens during POTBS, but isn't shown in the chapters. There are specially made characters that will only be in it. IF THERE IS ANYONE WHO HAS A CHARACTER THEY WOULD LIKE TO BE IN THE COMIC, PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE ON HERE, OR ON DEVIANTART. The comic will be posted on my DA account, as well on the site linked to my DA account. The site is called "Smack Jeeves" and the comic is now titled, "The Untold Story" Please, if you have an OC you'd like to be in it, just mail me their appearance, description, bio, everything. Thank you very much, and patientlly await the next chapter of POTBS, where more fighting takes place!!!!! -kicks Pein in the croch-  
**


	95. Silent Transformation

**Waaaaaah, sorry for the delay folks. With the Holidays and stuff, it's been kinda crazy and I haven't had time to sit down and write. I'm finally back in action! So anyway...I know this is late but, "HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR LOVES!!!!" Lol, it's funny that Gai-sensei's birthday is on new year's day...-giggles- so lemme see...a lot has happened lately. Today I went to Pet Smart with my mom, and, no joke, I saw two cats at the adoption center...a black one and a gray and white one, and you know what their names were? "Sakura, Hinata." I started freaking out. I was like, "Those are characters from Naruto omfg, Hinata!? Where's Gaara? Sakura? Where's Naruto!??!??!" XD It was funny. I also have a new favorite song. The cast of Naruto released a CD called, "Naruto Superstars" and on it, they have a song called, "Naruto Ondo." It's so catchy and funny. If you haven't herd it, go look it up on youtube. My favorite part is when Naruto goes, "Datteba, Datteba, Badatebayo!" XD and when Sakura is singing all sweet, then suddenly goes, "SHANARO!!!!!" I was dying! NARUTTEBAYO!!!!! Well...I guess I should let you read the chapter now! -not too much fighting...no Michiru, no sasupaku....-  
**

* * *

Naruto leaped along the rooftops, his toes only touching the surface before he burst of again in a flame of chakra. He frowned as he spied his villagers running for their lives, terrified. His eyes widened as he spotted a little girl standing in the crowd, lost, with a sound shinobi charging right at her. He clenched his teeth together and leaped down from the roof. He ran forward and grabbed the little girl, before punching the man in the chest so hard, he went flying backwards and slammed into a wall.

The Hokage, with the little girl in his arms, dashed off towards the Hokage building. Everyone was heading over there to hide in the hidden barracks. He arrived there and spotted Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru!"

The younger jounin looked around and spotted his old role model. "Naruto-niichan!" He ran up to him, out of breath from helping everyone. "I thought you were fighting?"

"I'm working on it," Naruto handed the little girl to Konohamaru. He ruffled the girl's hair before turning and dashing back into the battlefield. He yanked out a kunai and threw it at a shinboi, taking him out with a piece of metal to the head. He smirked and leaped over a wall, landing on his toes.

He turned left and saw no enemies around here, so he decided to stop and catch his breath.

"Why hello, Hokage."

Naruto whipped around to see a sound shinboi dashing at him. He threw and exploding tag towards the blond, and Naruto found no time to move out of the way, so his instinct took over. He lifted his arms to shield his face, eyes closed tight.

There was a rustling sound, and then a muffled boom.

He looked up quickly,then leaped back in surprise. A wall of sand had found it's way in front of him, and a small hole was made in it from the impact of the explosion. Naruto could see the shocked shinobi through the hall. He knew what was coming now, so he simply smiled and stuck his tongue out at the sound ninja.

The sand shield crawled away from Naruto and wrapped around the now screaming sound ninja. There was a long moment of silence, until the sand broke the ninja into nothing but blood.

"Been a while since I've seen that technique!" Naruto said, shaking his head.

"Been a while since I've needed to use it."

Naruto grinned at the familiar voice and turned around to see Gaara leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest. A small smirk has found its way onto the Kazekage's lips.

"Gaara!" Naruto darted forward and pulled his friend into a hug. "Long time no see, seriously!!!"

"Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Gaara said, a small laugh in his voice as he returned his friend's hug. "You haven't changed much though, Hokage."

"Hey, you've gotta show me a little respect now, you know!" Naruto said with a loud, whole hearted laugh.

Gaara nodded, "yeah, yeah. Just wait until Sasuke and Sakura find you."

"Sakura-chan and Sasuke are here to!?" He asked brightly. "Yes! Reinforcements are here!" he draped his arm over Gaara's thin shoulders, "Now we can seriously kick some sound and cloud ass, oh yeah! Did Hinata come too?"

Gaara nodded.

"BOO YEAH!!!!"

"But we have more important business to attend to, Naruto," Gaara said, drawing the blond's attention back to the battle. "Your village is under attack, remember?" He gave him a small glance.

"Aha, I know that look," Naruto smirked, "You have a plan?"

"Indeed," Gaara frowned deeply. "We need to get to the source of all of this. There happen to be two, in this case. Kabuto, and Kumoashi. As well as Kumoashi's father, Buke. The Cloud is closest to here, so I believe we should head there first, find Kumoashi, kill him, and then move onto Kabuto."

"Do you think it'll be that easy?"

The two kages looked around to see Akume standing on a building. She leaped down and landed behind them, her crimson eyes narrowed. "My village as well as Otogakure are not that stupid, Gaara-san. They'll be expecting that sort of attack, especially from a person like you. It's mildly predictable."

"Who're you?" Naruto asked, staring at her, his blue eyes wide.

"Her name's Akume," Gaara told Naruto, "Kumoashi's daughter...Amagumo's niece. By request of Amagumo, she's been staying in the village. She's been a lot of help, actually."

"Oh..." Naruto looked at Akume, his eyebrows raised.

"She's right..."

The three looked around to see Amagumo running up to them, looking out of breath, "Nii-san and Kabuto-san will be expecting it..." he rubbed an injury on his forehead, "You'll have to be more sly then that..."

"Hm..." Gaara stared at him for a moment, before looking at Naruto. "Any ideas, Hokage-sama?"

"Not really, Kazekage-sama," Naruto said, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back on his heels. "Hnnn...Maybe Baa-chan will have some ideas. She better at this stuff then I am, and I'm Hokage!"

"Where is she right now?" Amagumo asked.

"At the eastern gate, with the medical corps," Naruto said, raising his eyebrows.

"Then that's where we're heading," Gaara said with a small nod. He looked around at Akume and Amagumo. "Why don't you two go find Sora and Rei, and help them? I'm sure they're having trouble fighting their own pe-" He fell silent. "...Sorry."

"I don't think of them as my people anymore, Sabaku-san," Amagumo said quietly with a smile. He paused at a harsh look from Akume.

Without another word, the two leaped off to find Rei and Sora.

"Well Gaara," Naruto slapped his friend in the back of his head, "Let's get going and find Baa-chan!"

"Huh...yeah."

* * *

Seiyru sat up, coughing. She smelled blood all around, and it almost made her sick. She pushed some of the rubble off her and looked around. That man, Sai, was standing not to far away, a sad smile on his deathly pale lips. His drawings had come at her full force, and knocked over an entire building, Seiyru along with it. She hadn't pulled out her greatest jutsu, but that was because...

"I'm sorry that I had to hurt you so badly," Sai said sadly, crossing his arms over his chest, "But I must protect my home. Now...could you please get serious? I'm scared that I might kill you."

"I can't get serious with someone like you!" Seiyru hissed, getting shakily to her feet. "I have someone I want to save my special abilities for, and you are not her!"

"Oooh, Temari-chan?"

Seiyru's eyes widened. "That's....you know that sand wench!?"

"She's my friend!" Sai smiled at her. "I definitely hope that you have more power then you are showing if you want to fight her...Temari-chan doesn't take it easy on people, and when people don't take her seriously, she will kill."

Seiyru stared at him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then, Seiyru-chan!" Sai said with a kind grin.

"Y-you're leaving!?" She gasped, staring at him with sheer shock.

"Yes...I don't want to use up your enemy if you have someone to fight, and with such a reasonable purpose..." He smiled, "You should save your energy for when you fight Temari-chan. You'll need it, trust me."

Seiyru stared at him.

Sai waved at her, before turning and leaping onto a roof. He leaped along the tops, glancing over his shoulder once to wink at Seiyru. It wasn't long before he was out of her sight.

She could only stare at the spot where he had been, her eyes narrowed. Wow...what a strange man. She got to her feet and brushed her bangs back from her eyes. She was about to turn and find someone else to fight, when a strange prescience caught her attention. It was...familiar. She blinked before looking slowly over her shoulder.

Standing a few feet behind her, his violet eyes wide, was Rei. His long black hair swayed in his blood stained face. His arm was hanging at his side...it looked broken. Seiyru turned to face him, her cheeks turning pink.

"R...Rei-kun..." She murmured, gazing across at him.

"Seiyru..." Rei stared at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. "What are you doing here?"

She frowned, "Sora-kun...we're members of the new Otogakure five. Along with-"

"Yogore, Okayaki, and Kan, yes I know," Rei frowned, "Sora came here with the rest of us. He told Gaara all of it...but I didn't expect to see you here, fighting, Seiyru. Fighting never suited you."

She opened her mouth to snap at him, when a voice called out-

"Rei-san!"

The two looked around to see Inoue running up to Rei, her silver eyes wide. She stopped beside him, panting.

"Inoue, I thought you were going to help your family?" Rei murmured, looking down at her.

"I did. Hinata-san and my father are fighting another man..." She frowned, "So I decided to come and help you!" Her eyes burned with fresh determination. "I don't want ANYONE to hurt you!"

He stared at her. "Inoue..."

Seiyru felt her chest burn, "REI!" She screeched.

They both looked back around at her.

"You're making friends with Konoha, AND Suna shinobi!?" Seiyru snarled. "Have you forgotten whom you are!? You are the Prince of Otogakure! If Kabuto-sama leaves us, you're in charge of everything! You'll be in charge of the war front, it will be up to you what we do with your victory!"

"If I become leader of Otogakure, I won't continue the war, Seiyru..." Rei stared at her, frowning. "I want people like the ones I have met, like Inoue, Temari-san and the others...I want them to be able to live without fear. They aren't at all different from us."

"We have more to offer then them, Rei," Seiyru said desperately, placing her hand over her heart. "All they want is peace and all that shit! WE want victory, and we want all the lands to be one! We'll never live in peace if we're separated like this!"

"Separation is peace!" Rei snapped, narrowing his eyes into a harsh glare. "If we all lived in one, single land, then people would get into even more conflict. All people are different, and they all need to live in their own lands..." He frowned.

"Rei...you're speaking in a way that isn't like you..." Seiyru murmured. "Why are you turning out like this? You were the perfect Prince, up until..." She frowned. "Why are you-"

"Because I don't want to live in my father's shadow anymore," Rei said quietly, looking down at Inoue. "My mother wanted me to be a kind, and caring person...so that is what I am striving to be. I want to be my own, individual self...not molded into some clone of my father."

Inoue smiled up at him, "Rei-san..."

Seiyru stared at him before gritting her teeth in furry. "For that reason, you're going to betray us all!?"

"I wouldn't be doing this if father hadn't begun this war-"

"Kabuto-sama did not start this war!" She snarled, "it started when the five villages were organized! We'll always be at war! We'll never be at Peace!"

"That may be true, but..." Rei frowned at the ground. "But if we can stop the wars, even if it's only for a few days...people can have some time of peace." He looked up at the clouds. Not everyone wants the same thing, and not everyone wants war."

"...." Seiyru made a scoffing sound and began to turn her back on the two of them. "I don't want to hear this shit from you, Rei-kun..." She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists. "We'll be pulling out of Konoha soon...when that time comes...I highly suggest that you don't pursue us."

"We will," Rei said quietly.

She tossed him a hurt glare. "Traitor," She hissed, hate in her voice. She turned and leaped onto a nearby roof. A sound shinobi joined her and they leaped off together towards the Northern gate.

Rei and Inoue watched her go...

Inoue glanced at Rei, concern in her eyes. "Rei-san..."

"Like she said, they'll be pulling out soon," Rei frowned and brushed his bangs from his eyes with his good hand. "We need to go find a medical ninja. I can't fight with a broken arm."

"Sakura-san is near the Hokage building."

"Then let's go."

* * *

Okayaki leaped out of the way as Neji tossed an exploding kunai at him. He landed lightly on his heels and smiled at the two Hyuggas. "This is fun, isn't it you two?"

"He's stronger then he looks..." Neji growled, frowning over at the sound ninja.

Hinata nodded, brushing her bangs from her eyes. "We can do it, Nii-san..."

"_Hakkeshou Kaiten!_"

Neji and Hinata leaped out of the way as a rotation technique nearly knocked them both over. Okayaki got the attack full in the face and flew a feet away, landing hard on the ground.

The cousins looked around, their Byakugan eyes wide.

"Need some help, Onee-chan, Neji-nii?" Hanabi smiled at the two of them, her long hair braided over her shoulder. Her eyes pulsed with the Byakugan, and a confident smirk had found its way onto her lips.

"Hanabi!" Hinata ran over to her little sister, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hanabi brushed her bangs from her eyes and smiled at her sister. "I was helping Konohamaru-kun, Moegi-chan, and Udon-kun get everyone to safety, but then Konohamaru-kun said that my skills would be better used to fight," her cheeks turned slightly pink, "T-then he..." her whole face turned red. She mumbled something.

"What?" Hinata leaned down and Hanabi whispered in her ear. Soon after, Hinata squealed and hugged Hanabi. "Hanabi! I'm so happy for you!"

"Huh?" Neji stared over at his cousins, frowning.

"Konohamaru-kun proposed to Hanabi!" Hinata said with a smile, "And she said yes!" She pointed to a ring around Hanabi's finger."

"...."

"Congratulations!" Okayaki sat up, blood trickling down from his forehead. "A boy asking a girl to marry him in the middle of a battle! That's memorable, isn't it?"

"Is he a sound ninja?" Hanabi asked, frowning.

Hinata nodded.

"He doesn't act like an enemy."

"And you guys don't act like opponents," Okayaki smiled. "May I give you some advice? You shouldn't be fighting me right now. After this attack is over, which shall be soon, you'll face much more powerful enemies. I think you should save your enemy for Kabuto-sama."

"Kabuto?" Hinata narrowed her eyes. She walked past Neji and Hanabi, ignoring their protests, and stopped a few feet away from Okayaki. "What is Kabuto planning?"

Okayaki blinked before giggling. "I'd like to tell you-"

"You seem like a nice person. I don't want to hurt someone as kind as you," Hinata told him, her eyes glittering with determination. "But I will, if it's to get vital information out of you. Kabuto is endangering my precious people, so I MUST help stop him," She frowned. "I've been so useless to everyone lately...I want to provide something."

Neji stared at the back of her head, frowning. "Hinata-sama..."

"Oh, Onee-chan..."

Okayaki gazed over at Hinata, a kind smile tracing his lips. "I don't want to fight. I only do it because Kabuto-sama saved me, so I owe my life to him...but I can tell you one thing that may help you, Hinata-chan."

"Yes?" Hinata stepped forward, her eyes widening.

Okayaki sighed. "Kabuto-sama won't be around for much longer."

They all stared at him.

He looked up, a dark expression on his face, "You know about it, don't you, Hinata-chan? You can see it with those amazing eyes of yours."

Her eyes widened, "That's..."

"Oh..." Okayaki looked towards the sky. "It seems like it's the time. Well...I'll see you guys around!" He smiled at Hinata. "I hope we get to meet again soon, Hinata-chan." He turned and leaped off.

"Hey, wait!" Neji started to chase after him-

"Let him go, Nii-san," Hinata murmured, frowning. She ignored his objection and looked towards the village gate, her silver eyes narrowed.

"Hinata!"

They looked around to see Naruto and Gaara running towards them. Both looked out of breath, and seemed to be heading in the direction of the eastern gate. Gaara's sand was circling him, and Naruto's blue eyes kept flickering to red every now and again.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran forward to hug him. "It's so good to see you again! Oh, and congratulations on becoming Hokage!"

"Hehe, thanks!"

"We saw a ninja running away," Gaara panted, staring at his wife, "What happened?"

"Nothing..." She turned to him, frowning seriously, "Gaara, I think that the sound and cloud shinobi are about to pull out."

"What?"

"It's something someone said..." She sighed, "But we can't leave things as they are. I came up with an idea while I was fighting...Once they pull out, we'll take a special group to Kumogakure and take care of Kumoashi and Buke...we'll have to make it a big group, with only the best of fighters. Then, we need to head to Otogakure and get rid of Kabuto, before he..."

"Before he what?" Gaara murmured, staring at her. "...Hinata?"

She looked around at all of them, her face deathly pale.

"Before he becomes Orochimaru!"

* * *

**OROCHIMARU! Wtf was I thinking? Well...I reread the chapter where we see Kabuto's crazy transformation...Hinata, using her Byakugan, said that Orochimaru's soul was devouring Kabuto's body...I mean, he's already half transformed into him. So I decided to use that to my advantage. Yeah, the Konoha battle is going on for too long. I'm saving all my good fighting ideas for the big finals battles at Otogakure. There's not going to be much fighting in Kumogakure...mostly angst, but lots of Amagumo and Akume. I really love Amagumo...he's like, my favorite character. -huggles him- Lol...the main character will be coming back soon, I promise. But...what will happen to Aki!? Where's Lee, Konoha's Youthful beats during all this!? What are Seiyru's true feelings for Rei AND Sora!? Will Inoue confess her love for Rei or vice versa!? Why the hell did I make Konohamaru-kun propose to Hanabi!? And the question everyone is asking...WHO THE FRACK IS GOING TO DIE!!?!??! Gonna give some hints...very mild ones. FOUR CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO DIE IN THIS STORY. Two good characters, and two evil characters. That's all I'm gonna say...oh yeah, and pages for the comic of on my DA account...since I can't fit the Shikatema wedding into my story...(I think it's already happened...) I'm going to put in the comic, so yeah. Okay...I need sleep. I'm going to the art musem 2morrow to see an exibit on the Ming Dynisty. G'night....ZUKI OUT!!!!  
**


	96. Tears flow in battle

**Haaaaah, today was a good day. This new exhibit just opened at the Art museum. It talks all about the Ming Dynasty or China, and had all of this cool stuff. I got a lot of inspiration for the next Gaahina story about Aki, and also some drawing ideas for my manga. I had so much fun, and at every corner, I was sitting down, pulling out my notebook, and scribling down doodles and designs. heheeheh. I even got to try on a replica of a empress's robes. Then me and my friends went to Hot Topic. I got this wicked awesome T-shirt with L and Crazy Kira on it! I even got an ADORABLE pink Domo! 3 Then we headed over to borders and went crazy. I got the first 2 volumes of Code Geass, and then the first 10 volumes or Rurouni Kenshin. (I'm now in love with that series! Oro?) Then I got three volumes of Saiyuki, some Fushigi Yugi, Genbu Kaiden, volumes 6 and 4...I got two Naruto art books, and the full DVD set for Naruto season one...I got Naruto volume 30 and 31, and this huge old poster of Sai. I also got a few volumes of Hana Kimi and the latest volume of Fruits basket. OMG it ended up to be over like, 200 dollars!!!!! Now, WHERE the hell did me and my friends get all this money? CHRISTMAS AND B-DAY MONEY OF COURSE!!! All in all I got 300 dollars for my B-day and Christmas...I now have 100...-sweats-  
**

* * *

Michiru ducked under a bolt of lighting, his eyes wide. He looked around, shock freezing him to the spot. What was going on? He had been fighting a sound ninja, when someone had yelled at him and this lightning had bolted over his head, nearly singing his spiky hair.

"Don't just stand there, kid!" A man with spiked up silver hair leaped in front of Michiru. He wore a mask over the lower half of his face. His eyes were gray and red...the red one was sharingan!? In his hand he held a chattering ball of lighting that lit up the area around him. He ran forward and killed the ninja by lashing the lighting through their chest.

"You Okay, Michiru-kun?" The man glanced around at Michiru and smiled under his mask.

"Who're you?" Michiru asked, finding that he could move once again.

"My name's Hatake Kakashi. I'm a jounin here in Konoha, and the previous sensei of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "It's nice to finally meet the son of Gaara-kun!"

"You're Naruto-san's sensei?" Michiru stared at him, awed. So, this was the legendary Copy-cat ninja, Kakashi...

"Yup!" Kakashi walked forward and placed his hand on Michiru's shoulder. "Let's head to the eastern gate, kid. Everyone's gathering there, I'm sure of it."

"...Why?"

"The enemy is pulling out," Kakashi made an example to point out how a cloud shinobi darted by them towards the gate. "This attack was some kind of diversion, I believe."

"A diversion?" Michiru frowned. "Why would they make a diversion? You don't think that they're going to attack Suna, do you!?"

"No, no...Suna wasn't their objective..." he rubbed his chin, his eyes narrowed. "I think that they made up the diversion...so that someone could get away, or set something up, maybe."

"Does Otousan know?" Michiru asked, staring up at the jounin, "I mean something like this-"

"I'm sure he was able to figure it out on his own," Kakashi told him with a small nod. "Gaara-kun is a smart kid...though I wonder if Naruto was able to figure it out? He may be powerful but he's non to bright..."

Michiru laughed.

"Kakashi!"

A woman with long black hair and crimson eyes ran up to them, her face pale and panicked.

Michiru had seen a picture of her before...at home. It was a picture of Okaasan with this woman and two other boys. Her name was Kurenai, if his memory was right, but he couldn't remember who she was...

"Aaaah, Kurenai!" Kakashi pointed at Michiru, "This is Hinata and Gaara-kun's son. Michiru-kun, this is Kurenai, your mother's old sensei-"

"There's no time for that, Kakashi!" Kurenai panted, her eyes wide and desperate. "Misago, h-he's...he's gone missing! I've searched the whole village, and I can't find him anywhere!"

"Misago...?" Kakashi stared at her, his eyes narrowed.

Michiru frowned, "E-excuse me...I don't know who this Misago-san guy is, but...but I think we should go find Otousan or Tsunade-sama...or Naruto-san before we do anything else. If the enemy is pulling out, then...well, then we shoudl gather with everyone to get more direct orders."

"Michiru-kun is right," Kakashi murmured, looking back at Kurenai. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "We'll get orders from Tsunade-sama and Naruto, and then I'm sure we can all go out and search for Misago. He's a brave kid...I'm sure he's not in any danger."

Kurenai stared at Kakashi for a moment before nodding.

And so, Michiru followed the two Jounin to the eastern gate. Along the way they joined up with another jounin named Ebisu, and Lee-san's sensei Gai ran into them as well. Together, the five shinboi headed for the Eastern gate. When they arrived there, the site was terrible.

People were injured beyond measure. Medical ninjas ran around tending to the most seriously inured, while the ones whose injuries were not as cruel sat with their family, resisting the pain in their wounds. There were also a few who weren't so lucky, and didn't make it through the attack. A few remaining cloud and sound ninja were being finished off by the ANBU. But the thing that caught Michiru's eyes, was a sound ninja, leaning against a wall with a fierce wound in his side, Sora standing above him. Standing across from the man was Gaara and Naruto.

"Otousan!" Michiru leaped away from the jounin and ran to his father's side.

"Michiru, you're alright?" Gaara looked relieved. Hinata wasn't too far away, helping Sakura tend to some wounded villagers. She glanced at Michiru and smiled gratefully before returning to her work.

"Yeah, Kakashi-dono saved me from a ninja..." Michiru looked at the ninja that Sora was standing above. The young man had a dark look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sora caught this man...we're trying to interrogate him, but he is refusing to corporate..." Gaara frowned at the man, narrowing his eyes. "We can't get any thing out of him."

"Let me try."

They looked up to see Rei walking up to them, Inoue hurrying after him. The Prince's arm was still bleeding badly, and hanging limply at his side.

"Rei...?" Temari, who was talking to a frustrated Kiba, looking up, her eyes narrowed.

"You think you can make him talk?" Michiru asked, staring at him.

"I'm the Prince. I can at least give it a shot." Rei brushed his bangs out of his eyes with his good hand and walked forward. He knelt down in front of the shinboi, ignoring Sora. "Shinobi of the sound...Your Prince wishes to question you."

The man stared at him, shock reflected in his eyes. "Y-your highness..."

Rei nodded, "Tell me...what is my father planning? I've been away from the village for too long. I want to know EXACTLY what is going on...what is father's plan?"

The shinobi hesitated, before spilling it all out to the young Prince. "Kabuto-sama is...using the jewel to complete it all! His plan is to distract the people of Konoha, while Kumoashi-dono claims the jewel...Kumoashi-dono will over through his own father, and then go to Kabuto-sama's side...this is where it will all end. The jewel will grow, and become the greatest weapon to be used against the Kazekage, Hokage, and all other lands that oppose. The Jewel will combine with god, and help Kabuto-sama conquer the entire world, with the return of Orochimaru-sama!" The man's words turned into a shout, causing everyone to watch the scene.

They all stared at him, shock in their eyes. Amagumo and Akume looked the most terrified, at hearing their home was in danger because of Kabuto...The man laughed, before making a hand sign.

"Long live Otogakure! Long live Kabuto-sama's god!" He yelled a jutsu and his head fell limp.

"He stopped his own heart..." Sora whispered, staring at the man, his eyes wide.

"What did he mean by 'jewel'...?" Gaara looked down at Rei, who was still kneeling before the dead man, his eyes narrowed. "What did he mean, Rei?"

"Even I don't know..." Rei murmured. "Sora?" He looked up at his old friend, a hateful look on his face.

Sora glared at him for a moment before shaking his head slowly.

"Hm..." Rei got to his feet and winced, grabbing his arm.

"That looks serious. Let me treat you, Rei-san," Sakura said, walking over after hearing the man's words. "Nariko-chan is fine, by the way. She's with Tsunade-sama right now."

Rei nodded thankfully at her.

Michiru stared at the dead man, his eyes wide. "Jewel..." He said under his breath, thinking it over and over. He blinked, suddenly realizing that Gin was no where to be seen. He walked away from Gaara and the others and looked around. _"Gin..."_ He called in his head, _"Gin?"_

_"Michiru...I had fun..."_

He looked up and saw the silver fox sitting on top of the village gate. Her golden eyes glowed against the destruction, and her tail was wrapped around her tiny paws. _"I have some things to attend to, Michiru. Maybe we'll meet again someday..."_ She gave him a foxy smile. _"I know that your destined to help people, Michiru...for now, help those you love."_

She got to her paws, stared at him for a moment, before vanishing in a whirl of smoke.

Michiru's eyes widened. He stared at the spot where she had been, shocked. "Gin..."

"Who's Gin?"

He looked around to see Hiraku walking up to him, her blue eyes concerned. "Were you hurt during the battle? Did you bump your head?"

"No..." he glanced at the gate before smiling at her. "It's nothing!"

She gazed across at him before nodding slowly. "Sakura-sensei told me to help out anyway that I can, so I'm walking around seeing if anyone needs medical attention."

"That's good..." He smiled at her. "You're skills as a medic get more incredible everyday."

Her face turned red.

"Hey, you guys!"

Debu, Akina, Arai, and Nariko ran up to the two of them. None of them seemed to be injured, and Tsunade followed close behind the four teenagers, her amber eyes narrowed.

"Michiru, I'm so glad you're okay!" Akina cried, hugging him, "I was worried!"

"I-I'm fine...Hiraku, please stop glaring at me with killing intent..."

"Michiru, we finally meet," Tsunade smiled at the young redhead, "it's nice to finally see the shrimp's son."

"Y-yeah...Otousan and Okaasan have told me a lot about you," Michiru bowed politely. "M-mainly about how you forced them together, and how you're a commanding, power loving hag-"

"That's enough, Michiru," Gaara clapped his hand over his son's mouth. "Some things are better left unsaid."

"I'm a what, shrimp?" Tsunade growled, glaring at him.

"Nothing..."

"Ah..." Hiraku looked around and spotted the last Uchiha, Sasuke, leaning against a building, holding his wounded leg. The ANBU Paku and her elder brother Kakeru were helping him with the wound, though neither seemed to know what they were doing.

"Honestly Sasuke..." Paku mumbled as she held a cloth against his leg. "You call Naruto-sama reckless, but then you just jump out like that and take that blow to leg..."

"But if he hadn't of done it, you would've been toast, sis," Kakeru noted, looking up at his sister with a small smirk.

Sasuke sighed and scratched his nose. "I just acted on instinct...kind of."

"What's that kind of?"

"Go ahead and help the, Hiraku," Tsunade said, nodding at the young medic.

Hiraku bowed. She said bye to Michiru and the others before hurrying over to help them.

Michiru watched, smiling slightly.

"So..." His attention was drawn back to Tsunade and Gaara.

"What was the 'jewel' that the man was talking about?" Tsunade asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know," Gaara shook his head. "Rei and Sora didn't know anything about it...neither Akume or Amagumo. They're both worried, by the way...about their village..." He paused and looked at Nariko, who flinched. "Do you know anything about it?"

She shook her head. "If Nii-sama doesn't know, then it's assured that I don't know..."

"We need to find out, before we make a move..." Tsunade said thoughtfully.

"You can't!" Snapped Akume, who had herd the conversation from where she stood with Amagumo. "Our home might be in danger! We can't just ignore that fact!"

"Akume, please," Amagumo whispered, grabbing her shoulders.

"NO!" Akuma narrowed her red eyes in sheer anger. "If my own father is the one who's going to be attacking the village, then I don't want it to harm my name, or my uncle's!" She closed her eyes tightly. "We have to do something...before my father kills anyone else..."

Michiru stared over at her. "Akume..."

"What she said makes sense," Naruto said, walking over with Sai. "We can't let innocent people be hurt by Kumoashi and Kabuto's plot..." His blue eyes narrowed and a dark look crossed his face. "They've spilled enough blood already."

Gaara nodded. "I agree."

Tsunade stared at the two of them, thinking.

"Hey..." Akina poked Michiru, "Why is everyone still acting like Tsunade-san is in charge? Naruto-san is the Hokage...right"

"S-she's right Baa-chan! I'M Hokage!!!!"

"You're also irresponsible."

"Gaara..."

A scream interrupted their conversation and made everyone look up from what they were doing. The area around the gate, which had been so loud and busy seconds before, feel silent as death.

Gaara's eyes widened, recognizing the scream. "Hinata..." He turned and leaped off along the roofs, moving quicker then anyone had seen him go before.

"Otousan!" Michiru gasped and hurried after him, his heart pounding.

Neither redhead paid attention to the fact that Tsunade and a few others followed them. The leaped along the roofs until they arrived at the Northern gate, where they had originally arrived. Hinata was standing not to far away from Izumo and Kotetsu's welcoming booth.

"Hinata!" Gaara landed on the ground with a small grunt and ran over to her, concern obvious in his expression. "Hinata!" he panted, running up in front of her. "Are you alright!? What happened!?"

Michiru landed a few feet away, Naruto, Tsunade, Rei, Sora, Sakura, and Kakashi behind him.

Hinata's expression was that of a person who had just seen something terrifying. Her byakugan eyes were wide, and her mouth was open, quivering as though she was trying to speak words that wouldn't come out. Her hands were half raised to her face, as though she was going to grab her own hair. She refused to speak to Gaara, but just stared ahead blindly.

"Hinata, snap out of it!" Gaara grabbed her shoulders, his eyes wide, "What is it? What's the matter!?"

She stared ahead for a moment, before looking at Gaara. He noticed that tears spilled from her unseeing eyes. "G-G-Gaara...s-she...I...I c-couldn't..."

Gaara frowned. He pulled Hinata into a tight hug, his eyes closed tight. "Calm down..." He breathed into her soft hair, "Calm down, Hinata, and tell me what's the matter...it's alright..."

He had to drop to his knees as Hinata's legs gave way. She sat there on the ground with him for a moment, before letting out a heart wrenching scream. She burried her face in Gaara's shoulder, and dug her fingers into his back. She couldn't speak through her screams and sobs.

It was painful for everyone around them to hear.

Michiru stared at his parents, terrified. He had never seen his mother loose it like that...

"Hinata..." Naruto placed his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

Gaara didn't want to push Hinata anymore...he didn't know what had happened...but...He held her tight to him, accepting her cries, allowing her to scream in his ears. He just wanted her to stop crying, before his heart broke...

Tsunade spotted Kotetsu leaning against the building, bleeding badly from a wound across his chest. Izumo lay a few feet away, unconcious. "Kotetsu..." Tsunade ran up to him and began to heal his wound.

"H...Hinata-san..." Kotetsu stared at the sky, tears spilling from his eyes.

"What happened, Kotetsu!?" Naruto demanded to know, forcing his eyes away from his two friends. Whoever hurt Hinata this much...was going to get it big time! "Kotetsu, please! What happened!?"

Kotetsu stared at him for a moment, before swallowing painfully. "It was Kumoashi...h-he..." They all stared at him, Hinata's screams still filling the air.

"He took Aki."

* * *

**OH NOOOOOOO CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -falt bad for making Hinata cry, but good Gaahina moment- Some people saw it coming, Aki was kidnapped, but by Kumoashi!!!! Misago has gone missing, oh te noes!!! All this crap is happening...and Gin has left! She won't be coming back in this story...her entire tale will be finished in the third book, because it's too much to fit into the rest of this story. You can still see hate between Rei and Sora....(Omg my friend calls it romantic tension XD) Uhhhhhhm....I finally put Kakashi in it a little bit. It's been awhile...and omgEbisu? That's surprising. (I find that dude so annoying, but he was okay in some of the latest chapters of the manga.) Haaaa-sighs- I've been really busy working on my group Saiyuki, and group POTBS cosplay for next- well...this years anime central. We're also doing a cosplay for my manga, Overcoming time and space, now. Good publicity. -eyes droop- Anyway...it's 5:08 and I need sleep.....I soooooo sleepy...-it took me 5 hours to write this chapter, but that's because I kept spacing out- Soooo...goodnight everyone. Sorry for the cliffy, but there are a lot of them coming up in future chapters so...yeah...FOURMORECHAPTERSUNTIL1OOWOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	97. Letting go

**I LOVE being the Stage Manager of the theater arts club at school. Our play is called, Wiley and the Harry man. I've been in the club for all three years of middle school, and for the last two years I've been a cast member. This is the first time I've ever been in charge! It's probably because I'm the only eighth grader in the club this year. (I'm surrounded by midgets! D: But...but I'm excited. Next weekend is going to be awesome!!!! I used to have this friend you see...his dad was my dad's childhood best friend. He used to come over all the time and we'd play all day while our dad's talked. He was like a little brother to me...then one day, after his dad got remarried, he stopped coming over. I haven't seen him for over eight years, and I miss him so much...Today, my mom told me that we were going to dinner this weekend...and that He was going with his dad! I started freaking out! I haven't seen him for so long...I'M SO EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!! -squeals- I wonder if he's changed any...-goes on to blabber. You can read now.-  
**

* * *

Konoha, which had been previously filled with the cries of battle, was now struck with a deathly silence, with the exception of heart wrenching screams...of a mother that had been torn from her baby. In front of the Northern gate to the village, Gaara still knelt on the ground holding Hinata close to him, his eyes wide with terror at hearing what Kotetsu had just said. Kumoashi...had taken Aki!?

Not to far away stood Michiru, his hand placed over his mouth. He felt like he was about to be sick...Aki...He felt the ground wobble beneath him, and he dropped to his knees, unable to keep his balance. He herd Sora asking him if he was alright, but he barely noticed. His eyes were focused on his mother and father. He had never seen his mother break down like that, and it scared him. He could feel a strong, overwhelming sense of chakra in the air...it was crushing him, and he could tell that it was Gaara's.

Tsunade stared at the two, her eyes narrowed. "Gaara...I don't know why Kumoashi would drag an innocent baby into this, but-"

"No..." Gaara whispered, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "He won't have a chance to drag her into this. I'll kill him before he's even able to do ANYTHING to her!" He was about to stand up, when Hinata grabbed his hand. "!?....Hinata?"

"I..." Hinata stared at the ground, her eyes wide and unseeing. Her tears had stopped, but her terrified expression still remained. "Gaara....you're not going to do anything...I...I'll show Kumoashi what happens...when you mess with a mother's baby!" Her chakra flared furiously, shocking all of them. "I'll kill him for even thinking of touching her!" She hissed.

Gaara stared down at her, his eyes wide. "Hinata..." He knelt down and grabbed her arms, "Hinata, I-"

She looked up, her eyes narrowed and determined. "Naruto-kun."

"Y-Yeah?"

"We're going to set up a group..." Hinata got to her feet and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "A large group full of the best fighters we have available. We'll head to Kumogakure, and kill Kumoashi then get Aki back...and then...and then we'll head to Otogakure to get rid of Kabuto once and for all!"

"Hinata, don't be irrational," Gaara murmured, staring at her. He felt just as angry...but seeing her like this scared even him. Hinata wasn't one who got this angry easily. The thing she was planning...was like a death trap waiting to happen! We need to-"

"Gaara!" Hinata practically screamed his name, swung her hand up, and slapped him across the face.

Silence fell over all of them, as shocked choked them. Michiru stared at his parents, feeling his eyes bogging out of his head. His mother had just...slapped Gaara!?!?!

The redhead stared at the ground, his eyes wide.

Hinata glared at him, her face furious. "Don't you want to save Aki, Gaara!? What the hell is wrong with you!? She's your daughter! Or is it _**because**_ she's your daughter!? You wouldn't be objecting if it was Michiru who was captured, would you!?"

"Hinata!" Gaara stared at her, feeling slightly hurt. "I love Aki equally as much as I do Michiru! How could you say that!?"

"How could you call me irrational!?" Hinata snarled, tears forming in her eyes. "We can't just leave Aki with Kumoashi!"

"I know that, but we just can't just rush in without thinking it through!" Gaara frowned deeply. "Hinata, you're not acting like yourself!"

"That's because Kumoashi has taken something sacred! That's one of the number one rules of life! NEVER EVER take a baby from it's mother, or else claws WILL come out!"

"WILL YOU TWO BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!?!?!?"

Everyone looked around to stare at Michiru, who had gotten to his feet. Tears were in his eyes, and his whole body was shivering. His fists were clenched at his sides, and he was breathing heavily in his anger.

Sora's eyes were wide with shock. _Wow...that kid had some guts!_

Naruto blinked slowly, frowning.

"Michiru..." Hinata stared at him, shocked.

"I've never seen you two argue like that and it's driving me crazy!" He snapped, closing his eyes tightly to force back the tears. "It's not like you two! You're both always acting like you're so in love...All these years that you two have been married...were you just holding back this odd anger towards each other, all because of me and Aki!? I hate seeing you both like this...arguing...it makes me want ti rip my hair out!" He opened his eyes, the tears spilling from his eyes. "Otousan...I can't help but agree with Okaasan...but Okaasan, I agree with Otousan on some levels too! We need to organize a bit more before we leave...but we can do it quickly..."

He sniffed and quickly brushed the tears from his eyes. "We can do that...and I'm sorry for yelling...but just please...don't argue like that anymore..." He frowned, cheeks burning before looking at the ground below his feet.

Hinata and Gaara glanced at each other.

The Hyugga quickly looked away from Gaara and approached Michiru. She dropped to her knees and embraced him. "I'm sorry...Michiru..."

He closed his eyes and returned her hug.

"...." Gaara frowned and turned his head. He walked a few feet away, placing his hand over his eyes and taking a few, deep, shivering breaths.

Naruto paused before walking over to his friend. He draped his arm over his shoulders and sighed quietly. "Don't tell me that the great, powerful, impassive Kaxekage is going to break down and cry..."

"...I hated it, Naruto..." Gaara whispered, lowering his hand from his eyes and frowning. "I hated seeing Hinata like that...it scared me...but not in an intimidating way. It...it just scared me seeing her so upset...I hated it..."

The Hokage took a deep breath and pulled his friend into a hug, "Gaara...you guys have been married twelve fuckin years. You've never argued once...I can't help but think that this whole thing is actually good for you two. No relationship is perfect without some sparks. It's called romantic tension, man."

"Ha..." Gaara shook his head and sighed. "I feel like I'm not powerful enough to protect them...Hinata, Michiru, and...and Aki..."

"Don't say that, Gaara. You're wicked powerful. You even beat me, the amazing number one knuckle headed ninja to the title of Kage!" He laughed and gave Gaara and noogie. "That's a sign of power right there, I dare say!"

"Yes, what an amazing achievement..." Gaara couldn't help but smirk.

"So..." Naruto released him, clapped his hands together, and turned back to the others. "Who are we going to bring together to go after those bastards and get Aki back? Baa-chan, you have any ideas? Rei? Sora? You guys are from the sound...what about Amagumo and Akume?"

"Naruto-..." Kakashi stared at him, uncertain.

"Well, I know that I'M going!" Naruto placed his hands on his hips. "I want to get my own fare share of ass kicking in, since that bastard dared to mess with MY godchild!" He beamed at Gaara and Hinata.

Hinata smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Everyone looked around at Gaara.

He stared at all of them his eyes focusing on Hinata for a moment. They gazed at each other for a long pause, before Hinata looked away, frowning. Gaara stood there for a moment before closing his eyes. He stood in silence, before his pale green, narrowed cat like eyes snapped open again. "So...who are our strongest shinobi?"

* * *

"Seiyru-chan?" Okayaki made his way into the palace of Otogakure, tending to an injury on his arm. He saw no sign of Kumoashi or Kabuto, but he did see Seiyru, Kan, and Yogore standing together near Kabuto's chair. He tilted his head to one side and approached them. "You guys?"

"Okayaki, about time!" Seiyru turned, her eyes burning. "You've looked over babies before before, right? Can you take this!?"

He looked into her hands and his green eyes widened. In Seiyru's arms was a tiny baby, not even a year old. She had dark violet hair that gleamed even when the smallest bit of light hits it. Her eyes were a very, very pale shade of green, and sparkled with a young innocence. She had her tumb in her mouth, and a curious look on her pudgy face.

"Baby!" Okayaki's cheeks turned pink as he picked up the baby. "Ooooh, she's SO cute!"

"Are you sure he's a bad guy?" Kan mumbled to Yogore, who was laughing.

Okayaki laughed as he cradled the adorable baby in his arms. He blinked and looked at the frowning Seiyru. "Who's the father!?" He gasped, "Seiyru-chan...I didn't even know that you were-"

"It's not MY baby, you idiot!" Seiyru snarled, her face red. "It's name is Aki. It's the Kazekage and his wife's baby."

"Kazekage-kun and Hinata-chan!?" Okayaki thought back to the beautiful young woman, and how determined she seemed to protect the ones around her. He looked down at the baby, Aki, and thought about how distraught Hinata must be...Kazekage-kun too. "But...why is she here?"

"Kabuto-sama didn't specify," Yogore explained. "He just came in here, gave the baby to Seiyru, then left with only a few words..." he cleared his throat. "'This baby is to be kept alive and healthy.'" He nodded.

Seiyru looked back at Okayaki. "I don't know anything about babies!" She whined.

"You're a woman, shouldn't you learn?" Kan asked.

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't worry, Seiyru-chan!" Okayaki said with a smile. "I'll look after her." He smiled as Seiyru turned away to yell at Yogore. Okayaki was silent for a moment, before looking down at the baby. He could tell she was getting distressed at all of the yelling, so he left the main hall of the palace.

He went out into the hallway and sat down, leaning against the wall. He palced Aki in his laps and smiled down at her. "Hey there, little baby! My name's Okayaki...You can call me Uncle Yaki, okay?"

She stared at him.

"You're such a cute baby!" He said in a goo-goo voice, tickling her chin.

She laughed and grabbed his finger.

Okayaki smiled and stared down at her kindly. "I hate having to get such a cute, kind baby like you dragged into something like this...but I can't really do anything...do you miss your family?"

Aki stared at him, waving her arms in the air. She made a few baby sounds, and kicked, moving the blanket she was wrapped up in.

Okayak blinked as he spotted something around her neck. He reached into the blanket and pulled out a small locket. It was made of solid gold, and was shaped like a heart. He hesitated, before opening. The images inside almost brought him to tears.

On the left of the locket, was a family picture. Hinata-chan stood in the middle, holding Aki in her arms. Both were smiling brightly, and now, seeing them together, they looked almost the same. Beside Hinata-chan was a man with blood shaded hair, and the same eye's as Aki. This man must of been Gaara, the Kazekage. He was smiling faintly, and his hand was wrapped around Hinata-chan, holding her shoulder. In front of the two was a smaller redhead with the same silver eyes as Hinata-chan, but the red hair like Gaara's. Their son, Michiru.

Such a beautiful, happy looking family. He smiled sadly, before looking on the right of the locket.

On this side was just a picture of the Kazekage. He seemed like he had been working at his desk, when someone had surprised him, because a surprised expression was on his face. Sitting in his lap, her face almost hidden by his wide Kazekage hat, was Aki.

"Oh..." Okayaki frowned, brushing his eyes. "What we're doing is...terrible, isn't it?"

Aki stared up at him, touching the locket lightly and babbling baby talk.

Okayaki sniffed, covering his eyes. "I'm sorry...Aki..."

* * *

"Are we ready to go!?" Naruto called, standing beside Gaara. The two stood at the head of the large group that had been put together for one purpose. To end this war once and for all. The group consisted of the two kages themselves, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Paku, Kakeru, Neji, Temari, Hiraku, Shikamaru, Lee, Amagumo, Kakashi, Kurenai, Akume, Michiru, Rei, Sora, Arai, and Nariko.

Michiru stood beside Hiraku and Akume. He glanced at the two before glancing over his shoulder at Akina and Debu, who stood at the gate. Because they weren't that powerful, they weren't permitted to come. Arai was only coming because he had begged and begged...because he was determined to be there beside Nariko. "I'm sorry you two..." Michiru murmured to Akina and Debu.

"It's fine..." Akina said with a smile. "Just don't die, you guys."

"Yeah..." Michiru smiled.

"Nariko-san...Akume-san..." Debu bowed to the two of them. "I respect you two a lot. You're from our enemy villages...but you're still helping us..." He bowed to Rei, Sora, and Amagumo as well. "You guys also."

Nariko smiled. "Thanks, Debu-kun."

Akume nodded, smiling slightly.

Rei stared at Nariko for a moment, watching her talking to Arai. He frowned as he found himself looking away from her...and looking at Inoue, who was standing near the gate. He was surprised to see that she was staring at him as well. He hesitated, before walking over to her.

She seemed startled, but held her ground.

"B-be careful..." She murmured, staring at him.

"...Yes..."

She frowned and looked at the ground, her face pink. "U-um...Rei-san...I don't know if after this, you're going to go home, so...so I'm just going to say it...I guess..." She looked up at him, her silver eyes wide. "Rei-san...how do you feel about me?"

Rei's eyes widened slightly. He lowered his head, making his black hair cover his face to hide his pink cheeks. "..."

"Please...please tell me the truth!" Her eyes shone desperately. "I...I don't know what might happen to you during this battle, so I just want to know...I want to know everything...exactly, and from your own lips. Please, Rei-san..."

He stared down at her for a moment, frowning. "Inoue-"

He blinked in surprise as Inoue stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. She had begun to cry, and everyone had looked around at the two of them in shock.

Neji was furious, his eyes burning, though Naruto and Lee held him back. Nariko was beaming, her cheeks pink, while Sora looked on with narrowed eyes and a solid frown.

"Rei-san...Rei-san..." Inoue looked up at him, tears flowing from her eyes. "The first time I saw you...I knew...I knew that I'd end up falling in love with you! There was just no helping it! I love you!" She sobbed and again, hid her face against his chest. She kept murmuring the words over and over again...

"...." Rei stared above her head for a long time, frowning slightly. This girl...was in love with him? Many girls had told him they loved him when he was younger, but he had always turned them down flat. He had never felt that way for anyone other then his family. Even now, he...

He blinked when he saw a boy over Inoue's head. The boy was young...maybe two years older then Inoue. He had jet black hair tied into a long ponytail and pale blue eyes. He stood not to far away, staring at the two of them. Rei noticed a sad look cross the boy's eyes...

Rei placed his hands on Inoue's shoulders, making her look up. He stared at her for a moment, his face blank.

Inoue gazed back up at him, biting her lower lip. "Rei-san..."

"Some people are not ment to fall in love..." He told her. "Some people are content with loving only their family, and no one else...also, I don't think one person can love someone, when somebody else already dose." He looked back at the boy, who blushed.

Inoue looked around and spotted him. "Nao..."

"So..." She looked back at Rei. "Try to love the person who already has given his heart and soul to you...instead of someone who can't return your feelings." He frowned slightly. "I'm sorry."

Inoue stared at him, her eyes growing gentle. She released him and brushed the tears from her eyes. "I understand..."

"That boy who loves you is lucky..." Rei murmured, staring down at her gently. "Make him feel even luckier, Inoue." He took a step away from her and walked back to the group, not looking back over his shoulder.

Inoue watched him go, the tears still slipping down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Rei-san...thank you..." She opened her eyes again, and glanced over at nao. She couldn't hold back a small smile...and Nao smiled back.

Sora stared incredulously at Rei as the Prince walked back over to Nariko. The girl said some kind words to her brother, but when he did not respond, she looked away. He frowned and crossed his arms, thinking.

"Well..." Naruto smiled, bringing soud back to the shocked group. "Shall we get going?" He released Neji, who wasn't furious anymore, but...mildly confused.

Neji glanced at Lee, who was beaming and almost crying with joy. "Neji-kun...your Inoue is an amazing girl! I'll be happy to give Nao to her!"

"HUH!?"

"Enough stalling, you two," Gaara said, looking at them. "We need to head to Kumogakure."

"Yeah...sorry."

Gaara nodded and sighed. He blinked slowly and glanced over at Hinata, who was talking to Sakura. She saw him, stared at him for a moment, before returning to her conversation. Gaara felt his heart throb...but he knew it was best not to speak to her at the moment. He took a deep breath before glancing at Naruto. "Ready?"

He gave his normal, fox like smirk. "You know it!"

Gaara smiled slightly. He paused and glanced at Sora, Rei, and Nariko. He stared at them for a moment, before looking at Amagumo who wasn't that far away. "Are YOU ready?" he asked, approaching him.

Amagumo flinched and looked at him. "Uh..."

"You don't have to come if this will be too hard for you, Amagumo," Gaara murmured. "You've been loyal to me and my village all these years...I don't want to ask you to torture yourself."

"I-I never said that, Sabaku-san!" Gasped Amagumo, his face turning red. "I...I can fight my brother...I just...I'm scared about facing my father after all these years..." He frowned. "He never really liked me anyway..."

"...I won't ask you to do anything you don't want to," Gaara said with a small nod. "If at any point you want to pull out, feel free to do so. That goes for Akume as well."

He smiled at him. "Yes...thank you, Sabaku-san. Sometimes I...I feel like I owe my life to you...." he added in a whisper.

"What'd you say?" Gaara asked, glancing at him. "I couldn't hear."

"Never mind."

Gaara stared at him before nodding. "Okay everyone...we're moving out," he called to the large group. "Be ready...this is going to be a big battle, against Kabuto, Kumoashi, Kumogakure, and Otogakure...I hope that you all can handle it...I have faith in all of you."

"You give us too much credit, Gaara-kun," Kakashi said. "We all have our reasons for coming along, you know."

Kurenai nodded.

"We all have something to protect," Paku said, crossing her arms and glancing at Sasuke.

He smiled at her.

"And we all wanna see those bastards bite the dust!" Kakeru cried, punching the air with his fist.

"For once, I agree with him," Temari said lightly, pointing at Kakeru.

Gaara nodded, smiling. He looked back at Hinata, who he found was staring at him. The two gazed at each other for a moment, before they both nodded. "Okay...then let's get going."

The group turned and left the village, heading at full speed towards Kumogakure, and one of their biggest battles so far.

* * *

**HAAAAAAAAAAA this chapter was so much fun to write, I tell you! especially the first part...in every marrige there is some tension, and there are going to be arguments that can advance into fights. Over the years you see...our shy little bunny Hinata has become MUCH more bold. Being around Gaara, you'd need to be bold. Even if she wasn't, when you mess with a woman's baby, you're gonna get your ass kicked. Having Hinata slap Gaara released a LOT of tension that you can see has been building up through the story...I mean...it NEEDED to happen people. (Don't worry,. They're not gonna get a divorce. XD) GO MICHIRU!!!!!! DAAAAAAW people LOVE Okayaki! He's so lovable! He wants to be called Uncle Yaki...LET'S ALL CALL HIM UNCLE YAKI PEEPS!!!! Finally, the ReixInoue thing is over...Rei just doesn't seem like the kind of character who would fall in love. He seems to be bound more to his family then he ever could be to any woman. At least cutsie Nao is going to get loves...He needs loves. Poor Neji...he's lyk, wtf just happened? XD Lee....Kakeru is the best pep talk giver evar!!!! Let's all invite Kakeru to our schools to do pep rallies!!!! -Bricked- Eeeeehe yeah....starting to hurry things along now, so next chapter they'll go ahead and arrive in Kumogakure. A lot of stuff is going to happen to our beloved Amagumo...-hugs him- poor baby...I'm about to torture him..well, I need to go to bed. School tomorrow. NIGHT!!!!  
**


	98. Forgetting

**I tried....I need to write an article about the theater club and our play. Our librarian is sending out the article along with some pictures to the East Indianapolis star to advertise our play...I have to write it JUST because I'm the stage manager. Bleahrhrbfng.....I'm so tried...I have one hour to finish this chapter...I cannot believe that we're nearing the end of this adventure! But once it is over, then...-evil laugh- A NEW ADVENTURE WILL BEGIN!!!! -readers groan and cheer- After the final book about Aki, I'm thinking about either making a "From Far Away" Fanfiction, or a Gaahina AU one...I love doing AU stories. Or who knows. Maybe a Bleach one, or Inuyasha, or Saiyuki, or Fushigi Yugi, or Vampire knight...-lists more random manga/animes- I just finished volume one for my manga, so we're looking for a publisher right now. It would be so cool if it did get published, and then was made into an anime. Me and my friend were watching Vampire Knight on my Ipod, and we both agreed that Zero's japanese seiyruu would be EXCELLENT for the main love interest of my manga....-dreams about it...- aaaaah.....  
**

* * *

Amagumo sighed as he pulled his bag over his shoulders as the group prepared to set out again towards his home village of Kumogakure. He stood there for a moment, staring out at the horizon. They were close. He could just make out the village in the distance...and as he saw it, his heart began to beat even faster. He swallowed and scratched his neck.

He hadn't been home in twelve years...how would father react? More importantly, how would Kumoashi act? Twelve years ago, he'd killed their middle brother, Koujin, while protecting Gaara. He frowned, scratching his nose. He couldn't explain how terrified he was to go back home after such a long time...and after as many times he had betrayed the village.

He yelped as someone grabbed his shoulder.

His face turned red when he realized it was just Gaara.

"You're jumpy," Gaara murmured, lowering his hand and standing beside him. "Nervous?"

"...Y-yeah...a bit..." Amagumo looked towards the village, his gray eyes narrowed.

"...." Gaara sighed and closed his eyes. "Amagumo...I want you to understand...you don't need to feel any guilt at all. It's not your fault." He glanced at him, his green eyes narrowed. "It's not your fault that Koujin died...and it's not your fault that Kumoashi has turned the way he has. It's was all their own choices..." He stared at him, frowning.

"S-Sabaku-san? What are you trying to say?" Amagumo fidgeted and looked at the ground. "I don't...b-blame anyone..."

"Amagumo, I-"

"I just..." He sighed, "I've always just wanted to be accepted by father. I'm the youngest son, so it was always hard to make myself be seen in a good light by him. I was always counted as being the worst shinobi there was...I was never cut out for it."

"That's wrong," Gaara looked back at the village. "You're an excellent shinobi. These past years you've been more then useful to my village. To be a good shinobi...you just needed praise and friendship rather then scolding."

"...." Amagumo stared at him.

Gaara looked back at him, his face serious. "Everyone in the village loves you, Amagumo. It's almost like you're a part of our home yourself...and it's like I told you before...we can be your family if you'll let us. But...that requires you letting go of the pain of your own past, and every hurtful word you experienced back in your home village." He shook his head. "No one wants to see you upset like that."

Amagumo stared at him for a moment, frowning. "But it's harder then that, Sabaku-san...I don't think anyone can really hate their own father...or forget that he's the one who, with your mother, gave you life..."

"..." The Kazekage looked at him and smiled faintly. "I guess you're right."

"HEY!"

Both jumped as Naruto popped up behind them, slinging his arms over their shoulders. "What'cha guys talkin about, huh? Something interesting? Oooooh, is it something dirty!?" He gave a sly smile and glanced at Sakura, who smiled at him. He giggled. "I don't mind, yah know."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Naruto," Gaara scolded, slipping out from under his arm and tripping him. "We're getting ready to go into a big battle, remember?"

"PAH! You're no fun! HEY SASUKE! Wanna talk about dirty things!?"

"Leave me alone, dope!!!"

"Kakashi!?"

"Okay!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "If he keeps acting like that, he'll never get Sakura..." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Amagumo laughed.

Not to far away, Rei was watching them, a distant look on his eyes. He stood alone, the wind blowing his ebony curtains into his moonlight shaded face. He sighed and looked down at the crawling and shifting sand around his feet. Right now...he felt very lonesome. It seemed like he was moving away from everyone. He had turned down Inoue and probably hurt her greatly...not to mention Nariko was growing closer and closer to that Arai boy. He frowned and closed his eyes.

"Rei."

He blinked and looked around to see Sora approaching him. He narrowed his eyes and looked away, clenching his fists at his sides. He said nothing in response to the older boy.

Sora frowned and walked up beside him. He stood at his side and stared off into the distance. "What're you gonna do when you go see Kabuto-sama again?"

"What do you want, Sora?" Rei asked bitterly, not looking up.

Sora gave him a resentful look. "Is that the thanks I get for being worried about you!?"

"Tch, now why the hell would you be worried about me!?" Rei glanced at him, his eyes flaring.

"Well you just turned down that poor girl...I thought you might be upset..." he smirked. "I know that you're weak against women. You always have been...right?"

"Just shut up, Sora! You don't know me at all!" Rei lifted his head and glared at him, his eyes full of hatred and resent. "Just mind your own business! Once this is all over, go and find your own family instead of being a little stray dog to mine!"

Sora bristled furiously. He felt like punching the arrogant little brat, but...but as he stared at that stubborn look on his face...he couldn't help but think back to when they were kids. His mouth formed shapeless words, and he had to look away.

Rei glared at him for a moment before looking away as well.

"So...why did your turn that girl down?" Sora asked, placing his hands on his hips and looking back at Rei, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "She seemed like she actually loved you...so why'd you hurt her like that?"

"Don't make me out to be the bad guy..." He growled. "It never would of worked out."

"Oh so you DID like her back!"

Rei glared at him again. "I didn't want her to end up getting hurt even more if anything...if anything happened." He frowned slightly, glancing down at the sand below him.

"If anything happened!?" Sora blinked, his eyes widening. He grabbed Rei's shoulder, his face serious. "What do you mean by that? Don't tell me you're thinking about going and getting yourself killed in this battle!"

"Let go of me!" Rei snarled, shoving Sora away from him and taking a few steps back. "So what if I am!? What business is it of yours!?"

"Because I don't want anything like that to even happen to you!" Sora said breathlessly, his face desperate. "I don't care if you hate me, Rei! I just can't forget about our past together and what good friends we were! You can't possibly tell me that you've left all that behind with your mother!?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Rei narrowed his eyes. "You should just forget about everything, because we're NEVER going to be like that again!" He stared at him for a moment. "I don't WANT to be your friend, Sora. When I told you to never speak to me again all those years ago...I ended it. It was over as of there. You should just drop it."

Sora stared at him, biting back his angry words.

"You should of dropped it all back then when I ended it, Sora," Rei said quietly. "Then you wouldn't be tormenting yourself right now."

"The only reason I'm tormented is because of you..." Sora murmured.

"Then forget about me," Rei shook his head. "You're not even of Otogakure lineage, Sora. Find your really family, and live with them...if you don't want to be tormented anymore, then do that." He turned his back on Sora and began to walk away.

"I can't."

He paused.

Sora stared at the back of his head, frowning, a sad look in his copper eyes. "I can't forget about the friendship we USED to have, Rei. Even if you want to forget it, I can't. It was too important to me."

Rei's eyes widened, his back still to Sora. He frowned deeply and brushed his bangs from his eyes. Without responding he walked away, deep in thought. Sora...

Sora watched Rei go, his eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms and spat bitterly. "Idiot..." He hissed, gritting his teeth together.

* * *

Misago ran through the trees, tripping a few times. Finally his foot caught a rock and he fell forward flat on his face. His ebony bangs fell into his crimson eyes as dirt crept up his nose. He coughed, wincing at the injury in his shoulder. He sat up, frowning sourly. "I'm exhausted..." He growled. "I can't go on like this much longer."

He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, sighing. He'd finally made it away from Konoha...he felt bad though. His mother was probably really sad that he'd left...and he didn't plan on seeing her any time again soon. He blew his bangs from his face and opened his eyes slowly.

"Mother...I'm sorry..." he whispered. "I just don't belong in Konoha."

"Then where do you belong?"

Misago jumped and looked around. Standing not to far away was a figure in a midnight shaded cloak. The person was short...shorter then Misago at least. By the frame of the person, it seemed to be a male.

"Who are you?" Misago growled, attempting to sit up. His shoulder twinged painfully, and he fell back against the tree with a grunt.

"Please, don't move. We don't want you to injure yourself anymore then you already have." He placed his hand over his chest. Misago could see his mouth, and only his mouth from under then cloak. He smiled slyly. "We need you."

"And who is WE?" He asked quietly.

The boy smiled again. "Me and my friends."

"Your friends?" Misago raised his eyebrows. "Be more specific, kid."

He laughed gently. "I can't be more specific at the moment...but if you come with me, my companions and I can explain everything to you in thorough detail." He smirked. "You DO want to learn how to control that scythe of your with proficiency...just like Hidan-dono, right?"

Misago's eyes widened. "You...knoew how to unlock its secrets?"

"I don't, but my friends do..." He smirked. "So...will you join us?" He held his hand out to Misago. "Well?"

Misago stared at the boy's thin hand for a moment, his red eyes narrowed. He took a deep breath before struggling to his feet and taking the boy's hand. "Okay...I'll go with you...but I haven't made a decision to join whatever you're running, okay?"

He smiled. "That's fine, Hidan number two-kun."

Misago couldn't hold back a smirk. "Hey...mind telling me your name, kid?" He asked, as the boy lended Misaog his shoulder to help him walk. "I want to know what to call you."

The boy just smiled. "That's a secret...for now."

* * *

"Kumogakure..." Michiru blinked as they drew closer and closer to the village. He frowned, swallowing harshly.

"Michiru..." He looked around to see Akume run up beside him, her black hair flying behind her like a banner as she ran.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the worried expression on her normally confident, pretty face. "You seem different, Akume. Are you scared?"

"No!" she gave him a resentful look. "I...I just don't really wanna see my father again..." She frowned, narrowing her crimson eyes. "We never got along well...a-and...when I left the village to find Uncle, I left behind my only true friend who ever accepted me for who I was. I'm worried about how he'll react to seeing me again."

"Well if he's a real friend, he'll welcome you back with open arms," Michiru told her, smiling slightly.

She smiled warmly at him.

"Mind if I join this conversation?" Hiraku asked angrily, popping up between them. She threw Michiru a glare.

"Don't give me that nasty look..."

"Go away, flat-chest!"

"WHAT!?"

"Not again..."

"Those three have so much energy!" Paku said with a laugh. She, Sasuke, and Kakeru ran behind the three teenagers, listening into their conversation.

Sasuke nodded slowly. He frowned and glanced at Paku.

"This battle is going to be something else..." Kakeru said with a smallsigh. "Ey, Sasuke?"

He blinked. "Huh?"

"Sasuke...are you feeling alright?" Paku asked, giving him a concerned look. "You look pale."

"No...I'm fine..." he mumbled, blushing gently. "Um...Paku...what do you plan to do after all of this?"

She blinked. "Wha-"

"I mean...are you going to be a lone shinobi forever, or are you ever going to...you know...have a family?" Sasuke's face turned red.

Paku stared at him, her eyes wide.

"STOP!"

Everyone stopped running as Gaara yelled out across them. Suddenly, all other conversations were forgotten. The group stood before the gates to Kumogakure, which were surprisingly, unguarded.

Gaara walked forward, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "It seems to easy...no guards at all."

"Let's just go in already!" Naruto grumbled, walking past Gaara like he had no care in the world.

Gaara's eyes widened. "No, Naruto...WAIT!"

As Naruto stepped in between the gates, there was a huge explosion that shook the ground and the bare trees around. The group had to grab onto each other to keep from falling to their feet.

As the smoke from the explosion cleared, Gaara leaped backwards, holding a stunned Naruto by his collar. "I swear you idiot! When I say something doesn't seem right, don't walk right into it! Aren't you supposed to be the Hokage!?"

"I-I'm sorry...that scared me though!"

"No duh!"

"Kazekage and Hokage..."

Everyone looked back towards the gates as a figure emerged from the smoke. It was a boy, around Michiru's age. He had long brown hair and pale green eyes. His hands were in his pockets, and a stiff frown was on his lips.

"I've been waiting for you all," The boy said, glaring at them.

Akume's eyes widened. "Ekiden!?"

* * *

**EKIDEN!? Ekiden! Ekiden Ekiden Ekiden Ekiden, -slapped by Naruto- Oh yeah...I'm not at Theater arts club right now...(Inside Joke) Um...Sora and Rei...we learn mroe about those two. Appearently Sora doesn't want to forget the friendship he had with Rei, and as for Rei himself...who knows. NO ONE WANTS REI OR AMAGUMO TO DIE!!!! WAAAAA!!!!! (But right now they seem the most likely....but I'm not telling.) Amagumo is loved by ALL. That's why this short arc at Kumogakure circles around him! Then we head into the final faze of the story! Beam us to the finale chaoter, Scottie! ZHOOOOOOO!!!!! Ha...wait...is this chapter 97 or 98...? Well...either way...EEEEEEEEEYAHAHSHAHHAHAGHHAHAHAHHAHHAAHHHA!!!! So excited about reaching 100 chapters. And Oooooooh. Who is this mysterious boy who meets Misago!? You wanna find out? Well...sorry but you'll have to wait till the next book! Nya Nya! -slaps butt- HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!! -falls over- Uuuuugh....i need sleep....night peeps.  
**


	99. The next Tsuchikage?

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! -Watching new season of American Idol- Some of these people are just weird...at the part where gaylord Ryon was standing on the grand canyon...I was screaming, "FALL FALL FALL FALL!!!!!!" i hate that guy...then when the show started, I started screaming, "SIMON SIMON SIMON!!!!!!!!!! -fangirl scream-" I love Simon...he's mean, but he's just being honest. I think that's he's really, really hot. Speaking of hot...not...it's 13 degress below zero here right now. I'm pissed off, becuase my dad's in florida for work. I was all like, TAKE ME WITH YOUUUUU!!!! Everyone thinks we're gonna get snowed out of school either tomorrow or Thursday and if we are...YAAAAAAAY! I'll get to type more...OMG I cannot believe that I'm starting in on chapter 99...99....I'm going to roll over and start having a seizure. I've never written a story this long before...thank you all for supporting me through this, and standing alongside the characters during their journies and difficult lives...though we're almost done with the story, the characters lives aren't going to stop right there...A lot of my friends and nonfriends have actually been affected by the characters. Like Michiru and Gaara helped by friend grow closer to her father...Rei's determination to change his life helped one of my friends who was going through some difficult times...I'm sorry...I get very close to my characters as I make them...I'll stop blabbering now and let you read...  
**

* * *

The group from Konoha and Suna stood outside the gate to Kumogakure as the dust from the explosion that Naruto had walked right into, cleared. As it cleared, a boy with dark, almost black green eyes and neck length brown hair had appeared. "I've been waiting for you all," He said darkly, facing them with a solid frown in his lips.

"E...Ekiden!" Gasped Akume, placing one hand over her mouth.

"Who?" Michiru murmured, glancing at her.

"He was the one I was talking about earlier..." She whispered, her crimson eyes wide. "Ekiden...Ekiden!" She ran forward, stepping in front of Gaara and Naruto. "Ekiden, it's me, Akume! Remember?"

The boy, Ekiden, stared at her for a long time, before his dark eyes widened. "Akume!? I...is it really you!?" the dark looked was replaced by a bright, happy expression. "Oh Akume!" He ran forward and embraced her. "Akume Akume Akume Akume! I missed you so much! It was so SO dull around here without you! So much has happened-" he released her and beamed at her, his eyes sparkling. "How are you? Did you find your uncle?"

"Ekiden..." Akume stared at him, shocked he had been so worried about her.

"Akume, he's a friend of yours?" Gaara walked forward hesitantly, his eyes on Ekiden.

"Y-yeah..." Akume smiled meekly. "I've known him since I was little. Ekiden, please don't hurt these people, okay?"

"If you tell me not to, I won't!" He swore, smiling at Gaara and the others.

The group stared at the boy before muttering about each other, relaxing slightly. Michiru stared at Akume and Ekiden, smiling slightly. So Akume did have a friend here at her home village. That made him happy.

"So Akume! Where's your uncle?" Ekiden asked brightly. "Is he still alive? Did you find him?"

"Hello..." Amagumo walked forward, smiling shyly. "I...I'm Amagumo. Akume's uncle."

Ekiden stared at him for a moment, blinking slowly. "Oh so you're Kumoashi-sama's younger brother..." He continued to gaze at him, frowning slightly. "You look like him."

"Speaking of Kumoashi..." Sakura walked forward, placing her hands on her hips. "We're here to eliminate him."

"Oh?" Ekiden tilted his head to one side. "Is that so?"

"I know this sounds weird, since he's my father and all..." Akume stared at Ekiden, her face serious. "But take us to otousan, Ekiden. Please. We need to take care of him now, and then go after Kabuto."

Hinata nodded thoughtfully. "Buke too."

Ekiden's face suddenly fell. "Uh..."

Neji blinked and stepped forward. "What is it?" He frowned, eyes narrowing. "Buke IS here, isn't he? Kumoashi also, right?"

The cloud chunnin took a deep breath. "For starters...Kumoashi-sama isn't in the village anymore."

"WHAT!?" Cried the entire group, shocked.

"So we came all this way for nothin!?" Snapped Kakeru, his hair bristling furiously.

"Hang on," Shikamaru raised his hand to silence the sand ninja. "What about Buke? Even if Kumoashi isn't here, Buke still is, right? Or did they all retreat to Otogakure?"

Ekiden shook his head. "Buke-sama is still here, but..."

Amagumo's face turned white. "W-what...?"

The young boy frowned, scratching the back of his neck. "Buke-sama is an elderly man...he can't really do anything anymore, and, well...he's sick. He's been bedridden for the past two months. The doctors don't think that he'll last much longer."

A shocked silence fell over the group.

Amagumo's eyes widened, terror filling their stormy depths. "W-what!?" He looked towards the palace at the center of the village, his face white as chalk. "F...father..." He broke into a run without a word and raced towards the village.

"Amagumo, wait!" Gaara dashed after him, his eyes narrowed.

"Come on!" Akume called to the rest of the group. She and Ekiden led the rest of them into the village, startling the villagers that were walking along the streets.

Amagumo raced along the oh so familiar streets, his eyes wide and panicked. He had never been praised by father. He had never felt any love from father. But...but he was still his father. Amagumo was the youngest...When he was born, his mother had died from the strain. He'd always believed that his father had hated him...but he had been the one who'd given Amagumo his name. Could you ever hate the person that gave you your name? Could that person ever hate the one who holds part of the person they loved?

He didn't know, but what he did know was that he still loved his father, and he always would. He still loved Kumoashi as well. Houw could you hate the people whom you share blood with?

Maybe he only thought this way because he was a sap, but...but he loved his family even if the feeling was not mutual. He'd always love them...his blood family, and the family he had gained in Suna...thanks to Sabaku-san, who gave him a second chance.

He stopped as he came to the palace. He stood still, staring up at the building, his eyes wide and filled with blind fear. He couldn't move his legs...his knees locked...his hands shivered...he felt like he was going to pass out-

Amagumo yelped as a hand slammed into his back, causing him to fall forward and slam onto the ground with a grunt. He sat up, rubbing his soar nose and looked over his shoulder, shocked.

Gaara stared down at him, his breathing heavy, and his eyes narrowed. His fists were clenched at his sides as he spoke. "What are you just standing around for, Amagumo!?" He snapped. "You're father is in there, dying! Go in and talk to him for heaven's sake! Once he's gone, you'll never get to talk to him again!" His voice lifted to a shout. "Don't waist precious time, idiot!"

Amagumo stared up at him, his eyes wide. "Sabaku-san..." He got to his feet and looked over Gaara's shoulder. The entire group had followed them and were staring at Amagumo, most of them smiling. Akume stood at the front, a sad look on her face.

"Go on, Uncle," She murmured, nodding at the doors. "He's your father. You should be there beside him when..." She fell silent.

"...." He stared at them.

"I hated my father, Amagumo, so I could of cared less when he died," Gaara panted, frowning slightly. "Don't be like me, okay? Go be beside your father for his last moments." He smiled slightly. "You'll regret it if you don't."

Amagmo gazed at Gaara, his admiration for the younger shinobi raising. He brushed his arm across his eyes before nodding. "Okay...okay..." He glanced at Ekiden, who was standing behind Akume. "Is it alright if I go in?"

"Even though you're considered to be a traitor...You ARE Buke-sama's son..." Ekiden sighed. "Go on." He motioned at the doors.

Amagumo smiled. "Thank you." He walked forward and pulled the doors open. He glanced at them all for a moment, before he walked into the palace, shutting the doors behind him.

Gaara sighed, placing his hand to his forehead. "So Kumoashi isn't here..." He looked at the group. "Guess that means after this, we're heading to Otogakure next, everyone."

He glanced at Rei, whose face grew darker as he spoke these words. He frowned slightly.

* * *

Amagumo walked through the familiar yet unfamiliar palace, frowning and fidgeting slightly. He tried to ignore the shocked stares from people that once knew him...He had forgotten almost everything about this place, except for his room used to be, and where his father's chamber was. He swallowed, nervousness building up in his chest like a flame.

But...he knew that if he didn't tell his father everything he'd felt over the years right here and now...then he'd never, ever get a chance to do so. He clutched his fist to his heart and looked up, eyes determined. Okay...Okay. He'd do it. He'd tell his father everything.

Although, no matter how determined he felt, he couldn't hide the fact that he was still nervous. He sighed heavily, his mind racing.

Before he knew it, he was standing outside the large doors of his father's chambers. He stared up at them, feeling like he was a little kid about to be scolded again. He swallowed, his hands shivering at his side.

He took a deep breath before he grabbed the handle and yanked the door open, his eyes screwed shut. Silence met him as he walked in, and slowly, he opened his dark gray eyes.

A doctor was staring at him, his eyes wide. "Can I...help you, sir?"

Amagumo blushed. "Uh...y-yes. I'm here to see my father..."

"You're father?"

"Buke..."

The doctor's eyes widened. "K...Kumoashi?"

"That's not Kumoashi..."

They both glanced over at a large bed. An elderly man was lying in said bed. He had short gray, grizzled hair that fell limp and lifeless against the pillow his large head was rested on. His gray eyes stared at the ceiling, blank, as though there was no desire to live left in their depths.

Amagumo's eyes widened at the condition of the elderly man. "Father..."

"Thank you doctor...I'm fine right now," Buke murmured, not taking his eyes off the ceiling. "Please, leave us be."

The doctor hesitated. After a moment however, he bowed and left the room, giving Amagumo a slightly nervous look. As he closed the doors, Amagumo and the sickly Buke were left in silence.

"It's been a long time, Amagumo..." Buke murmured in his hoarse, misused voice. "Do you look any different then you did? In my age, I'm afraid that I've lost my eyesight."

Amagumo opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Only tears fell down from his eyes. He sniffed and dropped to the floor into a bow, placing his forehead to the floor. "I'm sorry, father!" he sobbed. "I shouldn't have left you alone all these years! I should of been here beside you, during your final years! I'm so, so, SO sorry!"

Buke was silent, as was Amagumo with the exception of an occasional sob or hiccup.

"I have to speak with you before I go, Amagumo..." Buke whispered. "Come here, beside me."

Amagumo paused before getting shakily to his feet. He walked over to the bed, frowning at the condition of his father, whom he hadn't seen in so long. He knelt down on his knees, quickly brushing the tears from his eyes.

"So, where have you been all this time?" Buke asked quietly.

"Sunagakure," He said truthfully. "I've been living and working there as a Suna jounin, under command of Sabaku-san."

"Hm, yes. Kumoashi told me, but I wasn't sure to believe him or not..." He glanced at Amagumo, his unseeing eyes gazing at him. "Kumoashi...he's turned to a bad seed, hasn't he? I always had a feeling that he would, eventually. And Koujin's dead..."

Amagumo flinched.

"You're the only one left who's alive and has been able to keep his mind..." Buke smiled slightly. "It was because of the Kazekage, right? He helped you...I wish I could of met him. He's always sounded like an honorable young man."

"He is..." Amagumo said quietly, smiling gently. "He's a loving husband to Hinata-san, a caring father to Michiru-san and Aki-chan, and he loves everyone in his village. Not to mention he's a good friend..."

Buke was silent for a moment. "Amagumo..." he lifted his hand.

Amagumo sat up slightly and took his father's hand. "I just always, always wanted to your respect, father. I wanted you to see me as a powerful person, like Kumoashi is..."

"But Kumoashi has let his power go to his head...you haven't..." Buke sighed. "How's Akume? Have you met her?"

"Oh yes...she's a wonderful young woman."

"Really? She always seemed rather violent."

"Well she was at first, but she's dimmed down a bit."

They both laughed.

Buke's laugh turned into a harsh cough, scaring Amagumo.

"It seems I don't have much longer..." Buke said weekly, staring straight ahead with his blind eyes. "Amagumo, my son...there are a few things that I need to tell you before I leave."

Amagumo swallowed back the need to cry and nodded, "Yes."

Buke nodded as well. "Kumoashi, like you probably already know, is in Otogakure. Kabuto has promised him that if he is to be his ally, he will get half the world when Labuto takes over. Kumoashi just wants power..." He shook his head in distaste. "Also...there's a gem that they're both searching for. Actually, there are four gems."

"Four?" Amagumo blinked. "This shinobi we interogated only mentioned one."

Buke shook his head. "Four. Have you ever herd the ancient legend of the four gods? Suzaku, the crimson phoenix of the South, Seiyru, the teal dragon of the North, Genbu, the black tortise of the east, and Byakko, the white tiger of the west?"

Amagumo paused before nodding. "Yes...I have herd about them."

"Well, there's an ancient prophecy saying that these four gods will desend upon four human souls, and protect them till the day of their death. These four humans will be able to summon the god's powers, and will be the last hope for our dying world." He frowned. "If Kabuto gets his hands on all four of these humans and the gods, he will be unstopable. There is someone helping him to overthrow the gods, Amagumo."

"W-who...?"

"That, I don't know..." Buke closed his eyes slowly. "I just know that Kabuto is already in possesion of two gems...the other is lost at sea, and the last has yet to even enter this world."

Amagumo's eyes widened. "Father..."

Buke coughed, "There's one last thing I must tell you, Amagumo...please, listen carefully."

"Of course."

He nodded. "I have three sons...or two, now. Each one of you was in line to become the next Tsuchikage. Kumoashi is first, of course. Then Koujin, and then you. It was assured that Kumoashi would become the next leader, since he was the oldest and strongest...but now...I think that he would lead our village to ruin, instead of being a kind and generous leader. I...I'm no longer fit to be called Tsuchikage. I never was..."

Amagumo fell silent, his eyes swimming with tears once more. He tightened his grip on Buke's hand. "F-father..."

"The people of this village need a kind and merciful leader...someone who can pull them out of their despair and poverty. Koujin would never of been picked for a role like this. He was much more of a follower...Kumoashi is too power hungry and has let his lust for power leader him astray...so the only choice left, Amagumo...is you."

Amagumo blinked, looking up. His eyes widened as the words sunk in. "F-father-"

"You're the only one who can rule Kumogakure...and make us a respected nation once again..." Buke smiled slowly. "I have so much faith in you, Amagumo...I always, always have. You'll make a wonderful, caring leader. I know you will."

"Father..I..."

"Here..." Buke nodded at the table beside the bed. A small, golden rng sat on it.

Amagumo's eyes widened as he picked it up.

"That is to be a sign to the villagers...telling them that you are the next Tsuchikage..." Buke smiled. "Wear it with pride, my son...you'll rule our village with a tough, but gentle heart...I just know you will..."

"Father, I can't! I'm not fit to lead a village!" Amagumo said desperatly. "Father, pelase!"

"Thank...Kazekage-kun...for helping you realize to follow what your heart says..." Buke smiled. He raised his heavy hand and placed it on Amagumo's head. "I know...t-that you'll always follow your heart...Amagumo..." He smiled and closed his eyes slowly. "I know...you'll make the right...decision..."

Amagumo's eyes widened in terror. "Fa..."

He could only watch as Buke took a deep breath, and his chest fell. It didn't rise again. And slolwy, as if time itself had slowed, Buke's hand fell from Amagumo's hand, and slowly, oh so slowly, landed beside the bed.

Amagumo could only stare at the now, lifeless body of his father. He barely noticed the tears begining to pour from his eyes like a river. He gently lifted Buke's arm and placed it on the man's chest. He knelt back down and stared at his father for a moment. After a long pause, he slipped the ring onto his finger. Soon after, he rested his head on the bed beside his father, and cried.

His tears fell endlessly, like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Gaara looked up as the doors to the palace opened again, and Amagumo walked out. "Amagumo!" He turned to face him, smiling faintly. "How'd it go? I hope you're ready, because we need to lea...Amagumo?" He blinked as the man walked right past him as though he wasn't even there.

The group from Suna, Konoha, and the crowd that had gathered split as Amagumo walked past them. Finally, he stopped near a building and lifted his head to the sky.

Gaara's heart jerked as he saw tears falling down his friend's cheeks. "Ama..."

"Father's gone..." Amagumo whispered. "He's left..."

Akume placed her hands over her mouth and let out a sob. Michiru placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and ended up pulling her into a hug. For once, Hiraku didn't snap at the two of them. She ignored it, tearing up at the sad, sad news.

"He's gone..." Amagumo shook his head and let out a hopeless laugh. "And he left me as the next leader of the village! can you believe it? Me!?" He began to laugh, the tears still falling from his eyes.

Hinata looked away, unable to see him like this.

The villagers, at hearing this news, all bowed their heads and fell silent in respect for their lost leader.

Gaara could only stared at Amagumo as he stood there, laughing and crying. He frowned and walked forward. He gengerly placed his hand on the ninja's shoulder. "Amagu-"

"I can't be a leader!" Amagumo sobbed, still grinning in mild insanity. "I couldn't even stop my brother from becoming an insane murderer! What made father think that I could be a village Kage!? I can't even tell a woman I love her!"

"Amagumo, that's enough!" Gaara said, his voice cracking slightly.

"I couldn't even tell father how much I loved him before he left!"

"I said that's enough!" Gaara grabbed Amagumo's arm and pulled him around into a tight embrace. "Stop it Amagumo! Just...just stop it! Stop hurting yourself like this! You're father didn't tell you all that he told you to make you go insane! He wanted you to become the next leader because he knows how much love you have for the village, and he believed in you!" Gaara closed his eyes tightly. "Don't let him down, and don't hurt us, your friends, by acting like this!"

Amagumo stared over Gaara's head, still crying. "I...I want to stay in Suna...b-but I love my village...I don't know what to do..." he bowed his head to Gaara's shoulder and sobbed. "I don't know what to do!"

"Now isn't the time to decide," Gaara said quietly. "First, we need to take care of Kabuto and that brother of yours." He released Amagumo from the hug and stared at him intently. "Until all of this is over, you are neither a shinobi of Suna, nor Kumo! You are simply, a freedom fighter, here to help EVERYONE! You can make your final decision after our battle. Until then...push it to the back of your mind." He stared at him, frowning. "Alright?"

Amagumo stared at him before smiling. He brushed the tears from his eyes and nodded, "You're right...Sabaku-san."

Gaara nodded. He turned as Naruto walked up and put his hand on the redhead's shoulder. Naruto smiled, and Gaara returned it. The three of them looked at Rei, who was staring at Amagmo.

The prince blinked before walking forward slowly. He pulled his eyes towards Gaara, frowning. "Then as of right now, until this battle is over, I am not a Prince of Oto."

Gaara gave him a friendly nod, before looking around at everyone else. "We don't fight for your individual villages! We fight for all the villages! We fight for the peace of our world, and we fight to right all wrongs that Kabuto and Kumoashi have created...So let us now head into this battle, the old generation and the new..." He looked around at Naruto, Kumoashi, and Rei. "For the future children of our hopeful little world, and the future kages...we must defeat Kabuto!"

Inspired by his words, the group and even the crowd couldn't help but cry out in agreement.

But they'd better be prepared for so many losses...and also victories. They'd have to deal with loosing their most beloved friends, and having some of their dreams be trampled on. Who knows? Maybe one of our heroes will even learn to fly...and maybe another hero will learn all that he has been wondering through his life...We may be approaching the climax of our long, long story...but for the characters, it is only the beginning...

* * *

**I TOLD YOU IT WAS THE BEGINING!!!!!! -cries- I was listening to a very sad song while making this chapter, and I almost broke out crying. Gaara is such a loving friend, and holy shit...Is Amagumo going to become the next Tsuchikage!? Something amazing is going to happen circling around that, but I'm not telling. The last part talks about one of the biggest things that the next few chapters circle around...Uuuuum...I was going to say something...what was i going to say? Oh yeah...the four gods, Suzaku Seiyru, Genbu, and Byakko. They're their four ancient Chinese gods of the four directions. I kinda got the idea for using them from reading Fushigi Yugi, which is where I get a lot of insperation from. (That story may be old but it holds a special place in my heart) So yeah...and no, it's not going to be four Pristesses from another world! I do NOT steal ideas. I'm a good girl. (Though someone caught me BORROWING a line from Fushigi Yugi once) Um...yeah. Four gems...and Kabuto has two of them. SHIT. Amagumo, Rei, Gaara, and Naruto all standing together...hm...what does that symbolize???? Two allies enemies with two other allies, now working together...OOooooo...next chapter....ONE HUNDREEEEEEEED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -dies-  
**


	100. The begining of the end

**-Fireworks go off and people are seen dancing around. Triumphant music plays- CHAPTER OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!!OMG CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!? WE'VE FINALLY MADE IT CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER WRITTEN A STORY THIS LONG BEFORE AND WE STILL GOT A WAYS TO GO I'M FREAKING OUT HERE PEOPLE!!!!! WHOPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! -sighs Okay....I'm okay now...Buty I just can't believe it, everyone! We've actually made it to chapter one hundred! 3333 To celebrate, I'm drawing a picture of every character. One picture, every character. and when I say every, i mean EVERY. OC's, cannon, and others. MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! -i've only drawn ten characters ands my hand already hurts- Um...like its title states, this chapter is the begining of the end of the story. (Oh and btw I have seven pages of the comic for POTBS on my DA page) I'm so excited, but so sad that this story will be ending soon. I had a lot of fun writing it...but oh oh oh oh oh oh will the next story be fun to write! ANYWAY I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING BESIDE ME DURING THIS WHOLE THING!!!! I LOVE YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAALL!!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

"If I know anything about my father, he won't just be sitting in his palace, waiting for us to arrive," Rei ran beside Gaara, filling him in on information about the village. "Neither will Kumoashi, or any of the sound ninja five. I know them...they're not stupid enough to sit idly around and wait for a battle. They must be hiding somewhere, and testing your intelligence to see if you can find them."

"Well that makes things incredibly easy..." Gaara said with a muffled sigh. He shook his head. "Do you know where they might be?"

Rei frowned and shook his head.

"I might have an idea."

They looked around to see Sora run up beside Rei, a small smile on his thin lips. His bangs flew gently in his handsome face as he ran alongside the ebony haired Prince and the Kazekage.

"Where?" Gaara asked, looking at Sora hopefully. Rei simply glared at Sora, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sora smirked, his eyes twinkling slightly. "The labyrinth."

Rei blinked in surprise. "That old thing...why would they hide in there!?"

"What is it?"

Sora ignored Rei and looked straight at Gaara. "The labyrinth was constructed back when Orochimaru-sama still ruled Otogakure. It isn't exactly a maze, labyrinth, but a large building with six levels, and many, many rooms. Getting to the top would be like trying to escape from the most high security jail ever," He smiled. "Kabuto-sama would be able to hide safely at the top of the Labyrinth, while he could layer as many shinobi as he wanted on the other five floors...as many as he needed to take out anyone that tried to get to him, and your daughter."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "So...you think that's where he is?"

He nodded.

"Then that's where we're heading," Gaara said finally. "Sora, I want you to lead the way." He looked over his shoulder. "We're heading for a Labyrinth within the village, everyone! According to Sora, that's where Kabuto most likely is!"

Everyone yelled in agreement and followed the sound shinobi.

Rei fell a bit behind, his eyes narrowed harshly. He barely knew anything about the labyrinth...how did Sora know so much about it? He blinked in surprise as suspicion grew in his heart. Sora had seemed so eager to tell Gaara about the labyrinth...What was he planning?

He closed his eyes as he ran and frowned in frustration.

"What's with the face?"

He flinched and glanced around to see that Temari had sped up to run beside him. She had pulled her hair down from her four ponytails, allowing her golden bangs to fly into her pale face and dark green eyes. She was giving him a small, comforting smile.

"Nothing..." He murmured.

"Don't lie to me, dummy."

Rei frowned and looked at her, his eyes narrowing again. "I just...have a bad feeling about the labyrinth. Sora, ranked as he is, shouldn't know that much about a place like that."

She blinked. "What's the purpose of the labyrinth?" She asked, her eyes growing darker with worry.

"Orochimaru-sama would put people in it and place his most powerful people on each level. It was sort of like a right of passage thing for every shinobi. Everyone had to go through it at one point when he still rulled. If you died in there, so be it. If you got through, you become a shinobi. It didn't matter who you were. It was all about strength." Rei said quietly.

"That's sick..." Temari gasped. "That's kinda like the hidden mist's tactics."

He nodded. "That was stopped, however, once my father took over. Nowadays the only ones who go through the test of the labyrinth are members of Kabuto's family, and high ranking shinobi."

She frowned. "Then that means you..."

"I had to go through it," He said quietly. "It was, dare I admit, a terrifying experience. I nearly died within those walls. Nariko had to go through it to. If it wasn't for her knowledge in medics, she would of been killed.

Her eyes widened. "Kabuto put his own children through it!?"

"Like I said, it's a right os passage..." He sighed. "Though...he stopped using it completely when a boy named Tsuki went through it."

"Tsuki!?"

They both looked around to see Michiru run up to them, his eyes wide.

"I've met Tsuki!" He said quickly. "He came to Sunagakure next. He said he was a vagabond! Why would he be going through a trial thing at Otogakure, if he's a vagabond!?"

Rei's eyes narrowed slightly. "Tsuki's actually a counted member of Otogakure. He PRETENDS to be a vagabond and acts as a spy for me. For the time Nariko and I were planning to attack your father, Tsuki worked for me."

"I haven't seen him in a long time..." Michiru through a furious look at Rei. "Where is he? What did you do to him!?"

"He objected to my commands," Rei said quietly. "I told him that I'd give him one more chance...but that one time after he spoke out against me, I never saw him again. I don't know what happened to him."

Michiru's mouth shapped wordless words. "Did you kill him!?"

"No!" Rei gave him a fierce look. "I'd NEVER kill Tsuki. That kid may get on my nerves, but he's close to my cousin so I'd never harm him."

"Your cousin?" Temari asked.

"You'll meet him soon, I bet," Rei told her. "His name's Yogore. His mother is my mother's sister. Tsuki stayed with them after we found him, so Tsuki and Yogore are like brothers. I'm close to Yogore, so I don't want to hurt him."

"Then what do you think happened to him?" Michiru murmured, glancing at the Prince.

"I have no idea..." Rei frowned, his eyes narrowing. "But on the night Tsuki was supposed to come and give me his next report, I found one of his flutes. I don't know what it signifies, but..." He fell silent.

The others did as well...

* * *

"BWACHOOO!!!"

"Catching a cold, Yogore-kun?" Okayaki asked, looking up from Aki, whom he held in his arms.

"Mpph..." Yogore rubbed his nose, sniffling. "No. Guess someone's talking about me." He yawned and looked out the window. They were inside of the labyrinth, awaiting commands from Kabuto-sama. "Which floor do you think we'll be placed on?"

"I'm not sure..." Okayaki closed his eyes slowly. "But...I'd like the chance to fight someone interesting...maybe if they're strong enough, they'll kill me. Who knows. Maybe they'll even reach the final floor. He grinned.

"Okayaki..."

He just smiled.

Yogore sighed and looked back out the window. "This is insane, Okayaki. We're giving up our lives...all because Kabuto-sama kidnapped a baby."

"Isn't that our job though?" Okayaki frowned, looking down at Aki who had fallen asleep. "Even if it hurts innocent people, we're just being shinobi, aren't we...?" He smiled with slight insanity and misery. "...right...?"

Yogore sighed deeply and looked at the floor.

"The report is in, guys."

They looked around to see Seiyru walk into the room, Kan behind her. She was frowning slightly, her hands on her hips. "I have the floors that we're going to be on. Kabuto-sama...well, he knows that the group from Suna and Konoha is going to come here. Sora-kun is with them. He's going to make five doors on the first level. On the first level will be Kan. He's to take one group. I'm first level, Okayaki's third, Yogore's fifth, and Kumoashi is going to be on the sixth."

Okayaki blinked in mild confusion. "But Seiyru-chan...who's going to be on the fourth level?"

She stared at them, frowning.

Kan laughed heartily. "Kabuto-sama is a genius..."

* * *

Gaara froze as the ground below his feet became rough with gravel. He grunted as Sasuke and Naruto, who had been running behind him, slammed into him and knocked the three of them to the hard ground. He grumbled angrily and shoved them away. "If I stop, stop you idiots!"

"Don't call me an idiot, you sand-castle lover!" Sasuke snapped, sitting up as well and throwing a rock at Gaara.

"Why you-!!!"

"That hurt!" Whined Naruto, sitting up.

"You three are pathetic," Sakura said, shaking her head as she stopped behind them. Hinata stopped beside her, trying not to laugh. Sakura looked at Sora, and then at what was in front of him. Her eyes widened.

A huge tower that was a dark shade of gray stood before them. It was made entirely of stone and stretched to the dark sky, the clouds almost circling around its top. The trees around this place were all dead and lay naked against the cold wind. Crows flew all around, giving the place a truly ominous feeling. Fog rolled around the base of the huge building like water licking up against the shore.

"Is this the labyrinth?" Paku murmured, pausing in her helping Sasuke to his feet. "It's scary..."

"Looks like a prison rather then a labyrinth..." whispered Kakeru.

Hiraku nodded, swallowing.

Rei narrowed his eyes.

"This is it..." Sora glanced over his shoulder at everyone. "Welcome to the place that holds the souls of many miserable people. You folks of the sand and leaf have never seen a place with as much torture and sadness as this place..." He smiled sadly. "Hope you guys can handle it."

"That sounds depressing..." Arai mumbled. He blinked and glanced at Nariko, who had begun to shiver with fear. He frowned and stepped closer to her. gently, he wrapped his hand around hers. "It's okay," he whispered in her ear. "I'm standing beside you...and I will even after this is over."

Her face turned pink as she looked at him.

"Well, well..."

Everyone looked around to see someone walking through the fog, towards them. "I'm surprised you all actually made it here. But I guess...with Sora leading you all here, you'd be fine, huh?"

The figure stepped forward, the mist clearing from him. It was Kan. An ignorant smile was on his lips as he faced the large group.

"Kan..." Hissed Rei. He really, really hated this man...

Nariko mumbled something and hid behind Arai. Kan scared her...

"If you attack us, Kan," Sora said, lifting his hand towards his pocket, "We'll fight back. These people aren't ones to give up, let me tell you."

Kan simply smiled. "I'm not here to fight."

Naruto and Kakashi stared at this man, Kan, their eyes narrowed. He was the one they had battled along side Misago before he had vanished. Kurenai knew this as well. They glanced at her, and her eyes were burning fiercely with hatred.

"If you're not here to fight, then what do you want?" Gaara asked, glaring over at the sound shinobi. "Here to trick us into going in there, unprepared? Good luck."

"I'm just here to deliver a message from Kabuto-sama," He smirked. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an exploding tag. He laughed as everyone tensed. Instead of throwing it at them however, he tossed it into the air. It exploded, and oddly, Kabuto's voice came form the explosion.

"Dear Gaara-kun and friends...greetings! I congratulate you on making it all the way to my labyrinth. Rei, Nariko, and Sora...you three as well. Now before we begin the fun, I must tell you the rules. EVERY game has rules. I don't think it will be fair if you all stay together during this game. Inside the labyrinth, there are five doors. Each leads to a level of this building. At level six waits the prize. The adorable, baby, Aki-chan!"

Hinata took a step forward to stand beside Gaara, her eyes burning furiously. "Kabuto! Give Aki back!" She screamed into the air.

"Ooooh, be patient, Hinata-chan!" Kabuto's voice answered back. "Now...back to the doors. You all need to split into six groups. Each group will go through a door, and face an opponent. One group will stay here and Kan will be your opponent...if even one group can reach the top, you'll get your baby back. However, if you all refuse to obey the rules and go up together, you'll never see Aki-chan again!" He laughed, and his voice faded.

Everyone stood there, stunned.

"Well?" Kan looked at them all, smiling. "Do you lot accept Kabuto-sama's little game?"

"Otousan, we HAVE to!" Michiru said, stepping up, his eyes narrowed. "It's the only way to get Aki back!"

"But what if it's a bluff?" Shikamaru said, his eyes doubtful.

"We can't afford to risk it," Sora told them. "We have to play by Kabuto-sama's rules, for now."

Gaara frowned slowly. He glanced at Naruto. "What do you think?"

"I happen to agree with Sora," He said with a small shrug. "Even if this is a trick played by Kabuto, we have to do everything we can to get Aki back. But Gaara...you shoudl pick the groups carefully."

Gaara stared at him and nodded slowly. "Everyone...Kan...we're going to play by Kabuto's rules."

Kan smirked and crossed his arms. "Then, pick your groups and doors." Ge took a few steps back and opened the door, smiling slyly. "Go ahead."

Gaara glared at him, but nodded. He turned to everyone and sighed. "Alright...bear with me here, people. The group that will stay here and fight Kan will consist of myself, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Amagumo."

Hinata stared at him before nodding. Naruto crossed his arms, grinning. Sakura nodded, and glanced at Amagumo, who nodded as well.

"The group going to the second floor, will be Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, Nariko, and Arai."

They all nodded.

"The third group will be Sasuke, Paku, Kakeru, and Neji."

"We're stuck together again?" Paku mumbled, smiling at Sasuke. He blushed.

"The fourth floor will be...Sora, Rei, and Michiru."

Hinata blinked and looked at Gaara. "What!? You're putting Michiru with two sound ninja!?"

He glanced at her slowly, smiling. "I trust Rei and Sora to protect him, Hinata."

"Looks like we can't ignore each other, Rei," Sora whispered, looking at him. Rei frowned and looked away. Michiru sighed by nodded slowly.

"The fifth group will be Kakashi, Akume, Kurenai, and Hiraku."

Akume and Hiraku glared at each other.

"You're out of people..." Kan stared at Gaara, slightly confused. "Who's going to take the sixth floor?"

Gaara looked around at him and smirked. "Oh...don't worry about that. We'll all defeat our enemies easily, and then, we'll all reconvene on the sixth floor to kick Kabuto's ass."

Kan laughed harshly. "You can try..." he motioned at the door. "Four groups go in..." he looked at Gaara, smiling. "Your group, stay put. I'm going to SO enjoy getting to kill TWO kages!"

Gaara ignored him and looked at the others. "Go on...and be careful." He stayed put, standing alongside Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Amagumo. As the others headed inside the building and confronted the five doors, he called out. "Don't any of you dare die!"

The groups herd him, but it didn't slow the rapid pounding of their hearts.

Soon, each group opened their doors and stepped into the beginning of one of their greatest battles yet...

And as every door slammed shut, Kabuto laughed...

* * *

**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! That's it everyone! Chapter one hundred is complete!!!!! I can't believe it!!! From now on, we're gonna be in the three digets!!! -laughs evily- If you can't peace together the groups and their enemies, here they are again. Floor one: Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Amagumo VRS Kan. Floor two: Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, Nariko, Arai VRS Seiyru. Floor three: Sasuke, Paku, Kakeru, Neji VRS Okayaki. Floor four: Rei, Sora, Michiru VRS unknown. Floor five: Kakashi, Kurenai, Akume, Hiraku VRS Yogore. Floor six still remains a mystery...this is it, people. These battles will decide the fates of each character, and the last few deaths will soon occur...and all secrets will come out as the characters fear they will loose their lives...I hope you're all ready for this...When I saw one death in my head, I almost burst out crying. And now, having to put it into writing will kill me a bit inside...I hope you're all prepared...Good luck, and stand beside us as we reach he climax...  
**


	101. A fiery battle!

**CHAPTER 101 EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEH!!!!!!!! 3333333333 OMG guess what everyone!? I got an account on ! Is that site like, 's twin brother/sister or something like that? They're amazingly similar...Anyway, my account name on there is the same as the one on here. I've posted my first original sotry on there. -Happy- Oh yeah...and a friend of mine from school just joined here. Her name on here is Inuyashafiend. She's writing an InuyashaxKagome FF. Actually, it's kind of a joint story between the two of us. She writes it in pencil, then I take it home, spell check, make any neccesary modifications, type it up, then post it. I',m posting it on her account, so yeah. No Inuyasha on my account. (I'm not all that into it...Only Sesshomaru because he's sexy) Waaaah, it's been crazy these past few days. My best friend FINALLY got a boyfriend, we have a Pizza party, I got in trouble for saying shit, and Valentine's day is coming up...Hey, that reminds me...I posted Chapter 27: Someone to Protect near Valentine's day in 08....DUDE! POTBS has been around for over a year!!! R...right...? -horrible at math- Aaaah, here's when I posted the first chapter...12-23-07.....WHAT!? I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER IN 07....OVER A YEAR AGO!!?!??! SJFGASLJGFHDJKGHAKHGAHDK!!!!! It SO doesn't feel like it's been that long...  
**

* * *

Outside of Kabuto's complicated labyrinth, Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Amagumo faced Kan. They were floor one, and if the five skilled shinobi could defeat him, they could go ahead and join back up with the others. Gaara and Naruto stood side by side at the front, Hinata and Sakura behind them. Amagmo stood behind the two women, his eyes narrowed and flaring with a determination to get through all the levels and find Kumoashi.

"Well then, shall we begin the game?" Kan asked with a small smirk, raising his hand slowly.

"Pansies first," Naruto said lightly, giving a small wave of his hand.

"Why you..." Kan thrust his hand out, summoning his flaming blade. Without a second's hesitation, he darted toward the Hokage, his dark eyes narrowed furiously. "Take...THIS!" He swung out at Naruto, flames bursting from the blade.

Naruto leaped into the air and did a flip over Kan, landing behind him. "That won't work! Sasuke and I train together a lot, so I'm used to fire style!"

While Kan was focused on Naruto, Gaara raised his hands, causing the cork in his gourd to pop out. He made a quick hand sign and the sand flared out and above Kan like a curtain.

"That won't work!" Kan spotted the sand and whipped around to face it. He thrust out with his blade which made contact with the sand.

"Idiot!" Gaara made his hand a fist, closing the sand around the blade.

Kan simply smirked. "Thanks, Kazekage." He gripped the blade's handle harder, and the flames burst so brightly, it was like the sun had collided with the earth. The flames roared and ragged around the blade. It was like Sasuke's technique's, only a thousand times more intense.

"Get away from those flames!" Gaara shouted. He turned, grabbed Hinata and Sakura both around their waists and got a safe distance away from the flames. He could sense Naruto leaping over to the safety of a large boulder, while Amagumo ran for a tree a distance away.

Gaara released Hinata and Sakura once they were a safe distance from the flames. "You two alright...?" He whispered, not taking his eyes off the flames, which had devoured his sand. He herd them both murmur a yes, their eyes concentrated on the ball of fire as well.

"DAMN!" They herd Naruto shout as finally, the flames cleared.

Gaara's eyes widened.

His sand had been turned to a sheet of glass from the extreme temperature of Kan's flames.

"Glass!?" Sakura got to her feet, her eyes wide and filled with disbelief. "How the hell did he make that fire hot enough to turn your sand to glass?"

"It must be as hot as the sun, because Gaara's sand is enforced with chakra..." Hinata frowned and glanced at her husband, who was still shocked.

"That's right," Kan smirked and held his steaming blade out to them in a challenging gesture. "Like I said, my flames are incomparable to Uchiha Sasuke's. They are, as you said, nearly the same temperature of the sun."

"That's fucking insane..." Naruto whispered.

"F-fire can be doused with water!" Amagumo ran up beside Gaara. He glanced at him. "I have my rain cloud jutsus..."

"That's good!" Gaara's eyes lit up. He took a few steps back so that he stood an inch or so behind Amagumo. "Use your jutsus. I'll back you up." He glanced at the girls. "Sakura, can you distract Kan while Amagumo's preparing his jutsu?"

The pink haired medic smirked and pulled on her midnight gloves. "Of course."

He nodded at her, then looked at Hinata. He stared at her for a moment, and she stared back. Silent words passed between them, and they nodded at each other. "Alright." Gaara looked over at Naruto. He could sense that they blond was building up chakra. He smirked and finally, drew his eyes back to Kan. "Let's go, you guys."

"Right!"

Sakura darted around Gaara. She let out her battle cry, reeling her fist back behind her head. With lightning speed, she slammed her fist to the ground, and it shattered, making a huge crater in the earth.

Kan's eyes widened as he attempted to leap away from the huge rift. While he was distracted with Sakura, Amagumo ran around Gaara, his hands making complicated hand signs with great speed.

_Chuushabari boufuuu no jutsu!_

"Damn it!" Kan looked up as rain clouds formed above him. He narrowed his eyes slowly. These people were better then he thought...but he couldn't let them get the better of him. His flames would be able to withstand those clouds-

"That's a nice sword!"

Kan looked around quickly to see Naruto darting towards him, two shadow clones following close behind him. He frowned and lashed out with his sword, his flames roaring.

Despite Amagumo's ran, the flames went through.

The Naruto in the middle leaped into the air while the other two took the blow. The real Naruto laughed and landed right in front of Kan, "Mind if I try it out?"

"Get away!" Kan raised his sword, preparing to strike again-

"Leave him alone, you bastard!" Sakura ran to Kan, her fist extended.

"Little witch!" Kan turned around quickly and swung his sword out at Sakura.

She screamed as his searing flames made contact with her bare arm. She was flung backwards with the force of the blow. She flew through the air and slammed into Gaara, knocking them both over.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, his voice cracking. He looked back at Kan, his teeth clenched, his blue eyes turning a faint shade of crimson. "You mother fucker! You're going to regret ever laying a single finger on her!!!"

Gaara sat up, wincing. He quickly abandoned his own pain though, and focused his worry on Sakura, who was laying in his lap, holding her arm. He winced when he saw how serious the burn looked. It looked like a third degree burn...maybe even worst. "Damn...if only Tsunade-san were here..." He frowned slightly. "Sakura...?"

"I-I'm fine..." She hissed, opening her green eyes slightly. "Gaara-kun....h-help me up...I need to help Naruto-"

"You're staying out of this battle," Gaara told her, getting to his feet and picking her up in his arms. "That's not an order from the Kazekage. It's a desperate request from a friend."

She stared at him.

"You know Naruto would say the same thing."

She glanced at the blond and finally nodded. "You're right..." She whispered. "I'm no help to anyone like this..."

"You can help us all by taking care of yourself," He walked over to a bolder and placed her against it. "Heal your arm as best as you can. Once we get back to Konoha, Tsunade-san can look at it."

She nodded.

Gaara returned her nod and hurried back over beside Hinata. He spotted Naruto fighting furiously with Kan, "He hasn't lost control, has he?" He panted, looking around at Hinata with worry.

She shook her head, her eyes narrowed. "His eyes are red though. He's pissed."

"Yeah..." Gaara ran ahead towards Naruto. "Naruto!" he shouted. "Sakura's fine! Only her arm is burned, cool down!"

Naruto paused in his relentless attack and glanced over his shoulder at Gaara, his red eyes widening. "She's okay!?"

"Yes!"

"Don't loose concentration, fool!" Kan turned to Naruto, his lip bleeding badly. He lashed out with his sword, and Naruto was engulfed in flames.

"NARUTO!!!!!"

* * *

"Stay together, everyone," Temari whispered as she, Shikamaru, Lee, Nariko, and Arai climbed the stairs of the second level. The blond's green eyes were narrowed as she struggled to see through the darkness.

"I'm scared..." Nariko whispered. "Not only for us, but for the others. Will they be okay?"

"They're strong, Nariko-chan," Lee assured her. "They won't die." Ara smiled at her gently.

She glanced at Lee and Arai and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Hey..." Shikamaru drew attention to the fact that the stars had vanished, and they had reached their level. The five of them stood together, looking around the dark room worriedly. The silence was so thick that Nariko began to shiver, feeling her breath come out in small gasps. The fear was overwhelming, when...

"Welcome, shinobi..."

They all looked around to see someone, a young woman, standing in the room. Her bright teal hair and matching eyes stood out in the darkness as she glared across at them.

"Who are you?" Temari asked, frowning.

"My name's Seiyru, one of the Oto five," She placed her hands on her hips, her eyes gleaming furiously. "You guys are my victims...you'll never reach the third level to help your friends!"

"Oh, we'll see about that," Temari said calmly, reaching for her fan.

"Temari, let me take her on," Shikamaru whispered.

"There's barely any light in here!" She whispered. "In conditions like these, this girl must be a close range fighter. That totally goes against your style. Not to mention there's no light, not even a fire, to make shadows!"

"Good point...Troublesome..." The rest of his words were reduced to angry mumbles.

"I'm close range!" Said Lee brightly, stepping up beside Temari.

"M-me too..." Murmured Nariko, joining them.

"Then I guess we're together on this then, huh?" Temari smiled at the two of them. "Uh...Shikamaru, Arai...you guys can watch."

Arai frowned angrily. "Just be careful, Nariko."

She smiled. "Of course."

"Just one thing, though..." Seiyru said, raising her hand as a sign for them to wait. Her pale eyes fell on Temari and narrowed to cat-like slits. "Are YOU Sabaku no Temari?"

Temari stared at her for a moment, before laughing. "Hell no!"

Seiyru's face fell.

Temari smirked and raised her hand, revealing a golden ring on her finger. "I'm NARA Sabaku no Temari!"

"You combined our sir names...?" Mumbled Shikamaru, raising his eyebrows.

Seiyru's eyes narrowed darkly. "So you are Temari...well then, I want to battle you, one on one! To the death, to avenge my grandmother, who you killed!"

"You kill old ladies, Temari-san!?" Cried Lee.

"NO!"

"My grandmother was Tayuya of the sound," Seiyru explained. "She's not my blood grandmother, but she was like one to me before she was killed. And you were the one that did that to her...so, do you accept my challenge!?"

"Well of course," Temari shrugged, her eyebrows raised. "If someone questions why I do something, they're going to get their asses sliced and diced!"

"But Temari-san..." Nariko looked at her with a frown. Lee did the same.

"I'll be fine. I'm no baby," She winked and looked at Shikamaru with a teasing smile. "This is all your fault, you bastard."

He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Okay, little Seiyru-chan..." Temari walked forward, pulling her fan out with a burst of wind. She placed it before her with a loud snap. "Ready to learn exactly WHY we adults kill?"

"Don't talk down to me!" Seiyru hissed hatefully.

"Who is?" Temari smirked. "You can start to prove I'm not looking down on you, kid."

"Fine!" Seiyru pulled out a kunai and darted towards Temari, her long hair flying behind her like a banner. She let out a battle cry as she leaped at her, her eyes burning furiously.

Temari ducked beneath the girl's first attack, taking a few leaps backwads, holding her fan behind her. She pulled it back before her, her green eyes narrowed, a small smirk on her lips.

_Kamaitachi no jutsu!!!!_

Blades of wind burst from her fan and flew towards Seiyru.

Seiyru dodged, the wind slicing a bit of her hair. She darted back towards Temari, kicking out with her with her long legs.

Temari narrowed her eyes as she dodged. So this girl was a tijutsu user like Lee, huh? She glanced over at Lee, who seemed to be thinking the same thing as she. Lucky for Temari, she had seen Lee and Gaara training many times together, so she did know a little bit about tijutsu.

"Okay!" She grinned as she held her fan out. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

Paku leaped out of the way as an explosion landed at her feet. She landed beside Sasuke, her blue eyes wide. The four of them were on the third level of the labyrinth, when this had happened. Paku narrowed her eyes, trying to see through the darkness.

Suddenly, a flame lit behind Kakeru, who backed up into Neji, startling them both.

"Is the enemy trying to confuse us...?" Whispered Sasuke, frowning.

"It seems that way," Neji grumbled, throwing a resentful glare at Kakeru.

"AH! Neji-nii!?"

The four of them looked around in surprise, and Neji almost fell over. Okayaki stood before them, his hands behind his back, a mildly surprised look on his face. Paku and Sasuke both held in a snicker and looked at Neji.

"Neji-nii?" Sasuke chocked out, holding back laughter.

"Shut up, Uchiha!" Neji hissed. He looked at Okayaki. "So you're the one we're set to battle, then?"

"Yes...sadly," Okayaki smiled meekly.

"Then let's rock this house!" Kakeru cried, punching the air.

"Don't run in without a plan, idiot!" Hissed Paku.

"Let me take him..." Sasuke paced his hands together and began to form hand seals.

_Katon! Hosenka no Jutsu!_

He placed his fingers to his lips and blew out large balls of fire in Okayaki's direction. As Okayaki dodged, Sasuke followed him with his sharingan, firing the flaming balls consistently.

By the time Okayaki had stopped moving, Sasuke's lips were singed and he was already panting.

"Sasuke...this guy seems a little too fast for your fire," Paku murmured, glaring over at Okayaki.

"I-I realized that..."

"I'll take him-"

"No!"

She looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

Sasuke blushed and looked at the ground. "I don't want you to get hurt..."

Her face burned pink.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Neji pushed his way in between them, his Byakugan eyes narrowed. "I'll take him if it means that you two will just shut up! Kakeru, be my backup."

"You got it Neji-pyon!"

"Don't call me that..."

And so, the battles progress...

* * *

**LOTS OF CLIFFIES COMING UP PEOPLE. LAST FEW CHAPTERS, LOTSO CLIFFIES!!!!! So let's see...Seems like Gaara and Hinata have silently made up. Naruto is worried about Sakura, who got hurt by that bastard Kan...Gaara's sand got turned to glass (Srsly wtf was I thinking!?) and Naruto got eaten by fire...Hope he makes it out. Um...Yeah I think the Shikatema wedding already happened, but I'll show it in the comic on my DA page. (Drawing Rei frequently is hard!!!) There is always comedy when Temari and Shikamaru are around...Poor Arai. He's kind of useless, isn't he? Sasupaku...finally. Their whole thing will come to a climax soon. Um...the nickname that Kakeru came up with for Neji...I was reading Alice Gakuen and was giggling when Mikan called Luca, Luca-pyon, so I decided to call Neji, Neji-pyon! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHQ!!!!!! HE'SGONNAKILLMEANDKAKERUAIN'THE!!?!?!?!?! Aahaha...next chapter we find out what happened to Naru-chan, more of Temari and Seiyru's battle, we see what Kakashi's group is up to, and some more of Neji and Kakeru against Okayaki. Rei, Sora, and Michiru....we're gonna leave them along for a while....because I said so. -flees-  
**


	102. The shattering truth

**I had to take my dog to the vet today....It was kind of insane. He's old, so he was a bit of a grouch. He decorated the wall with yellow and brown paint, if you know what I mean. Then I saw this HUGE dog. I mean, it looked like a shetland pony, only a dog. I had my kitten with me. I took her out of her carrier, and she started climbing over the dog. It was hilarious! She laid on his back, no joke, and fell asleep. He was such a sweet, mild tempered dog. The funny thing is...he's this huge, pony sized dog, while my cat is bigger then my dog. The big dog was scared of my dog...It was so funny! XD I swear, dogas nowadyas are so messed up. My dog started barking at this giant mut, and it hid under one of the benches. WHAT IS WITH THE WORLD!??!?!?!? Lolomg I'm sleepy...**

**

* * *

**

Temari leaped around another of Seiyru's attacks, her blond bangs blowing furiously in her face. She growled angrily as she couldn't make the girl hold still long enough for her to get her. It was really starting to piss her off. If there was more light in here, then she could get Shikamaru to hold Seiyru still while she attacked.

She blinked and looked around quickly as Seiyru dashed behind her. This girl was incredibly fast. When she moved, all Temari could see was a blue-green blur. She raised her fan and lashed out, sending fourth a huge gust of wind.

Seiyru ducked under the slicing wind and kicked out with her right foot, causing sparks to fly from her metal sandals. She stopped, panting. Temari stood still as well, her chest heaving, her eyes narrowed.

"They're evenly matched, it seems…" Nariko whispered, frowning slightly. "Shikamaru-san…do you think that Temari-san will be alright? We don't want her to get hurt-"

"Temari can take care of herself, I assure you," Shikamaru told Nariko quickly, frowning. "She's very powerful, and even when someone is fast, she can keep up with them. It's just been awhile, because she's used to the two of us working together."

"Should I help her?" Asked Lee, glancing over at Shikamaru.

"Only if she asks you to," He told him sternly.

Temari herd their conversation, but ignored it. She quickly brushed her bangs from her eyes, then darted at Seiyru again. This time she didn't use her fan, but she whipped out a kunai. With matching speed, Seiyru pulled one out as well. As their kunai clashed, light filled the room for a moment from the sparks that flew. And that's when the idea entered Temari's head.

The Kunoichi backed away from Seiyru, thinking over the idea. She grinned. Yes! This could so, totally work! She smirked and leaped backwards to stand in between Nariko and Lee.

"Backing off already!?" Snarled Seiyru, her face furious.

"Nariko, run to the other side of the room and throw kunai over our heads at Lee. Lee, respond by throwing Kunai back at Nariko. Make sure they clash," Temari whispered the orders quickly to the two of them, then looked at Arai and Shikamaru. "When their kunai hit, they'll make sparks fly. If they can keep that up long enough, Shikamaru, you can use the light from the sparks to make your shadow attach to hers. Arai, keep supplying Lee and Nariko with Kunai."

The four of them stared at her, drinking in her plan, before they all smiled at the brilliance of it all.

Temari winked before running back out to Seiyru. To distract her as Nariko made her way across the room, she pulled her fan over her shoulder and swung it out over and over again.

Nariko hurried away from the group, stepping lightly to assure Seiyru didn't notice her. She crept along the shadows, frowning slightly, her violet eyes shining through the dim. When she made it to the other side, she pulled out one Kunai and rose it into the air.

Lee saw Nariko's Kunai from the distance and pulled out some of his own. "Ready Shikamaru-kun, Arai-kun?"

"Yup," The two of them said with defiant smirks.

"Let's go!"

Lee tossed about ten kunai into the air above Temari and Seiyru's heads. In response, Nariko threw ten. They clashes, causing bright sparks. After a few seconds, the kunai began to fly as rapidly as rain fell, causing the room to light up with sparks.

"What-!?" Seiyru looked up, her eyes widening slightly. "What's going on!?" She looked back at Temari, her anger growing. "What did you do!?"

"We're working as a team!" Temari beamed and leaped out of the way, "Do it now, Shikamaru!"

_Kage mane no jutsu!_

In the light of the sparks, Shikamaru's shadow stretched across the room and towards Seiyru's. In less then one second, she was caught by his darkened twin. Shikamaru stood completely still, so of course, did Seiyru.

"W-what the…"

"It's Shikamaru's signature technique," Temari laughed as she landed lightly on her toes. "If you were going to fight Konoha shinobi, you should of at least known that." She looked around at Lee and Nariko. "Keep those kunai going you two! We don't want the shadows to vanish!"

"K-kay!" Panted Nariko.

"YES!" Lee cried, still bursting with energy.

"I can't believe I got caught like this…" Hissed Seiyru. "I'll break free! Just you wait!"

"Not many people can break free from my technique," Shikamaru said calmly, smiling at Temari. "There's only a few people who've really been able to, and even then, I had back up."

Temari gave him a small smile before glancing at Seiyru. "You're no match for us, kid."

Seiyru frowned, her eyes narrowing. She bit her lower lip, her body shivering as she tried to move.

Shikamaru blinked in surprise. "Temari…"

She looked around at him quickly, "Don't tell me you're already getting exhausted, you idiot!" She snapped.

"N-no…" Shikamaru fought to hold the jutsu. "She's got some strong ass chakra there! Almost just like Tayuya herself!" He winced and closed his eyes tightly. "This brat's stronger then we thought!"

Temari looked up as the spark light faltered slightly. "Lee, Nariko!"

"I-I'm sorry, Temari-san!" Panted Nariko. "I'm getting low on energy! I-I'm trying my best-"

"Keep trying your best, Nariko," Temari told her sternly. "You're stronger then you believe you are! Think about your brother and Sora! They're waiting for you on the fourth level! Once we're able to beat Seiyru, you can see them again!"

Nariko stared at her for a moment, before nodding, her eyes now blazing with determination. She began to throw the kunai more furiously now, her face brighter then it had been.

Temari smiled warmly.

"Is there anything I can do!?" Arai asked Shikamaru, his eyes wide. "She'll break free if we keep this up! You look exhausted already-"

"Arai, do you know what pressure points are!?" Shikamaru asked, wincing as he held onto the jutsu.

"Pressure points?"

"Spots in the body where chi flows through! When those spots are punctured, the person is rendered unable to move! It's kind of like the Hyugga's techniques, you know?" He narrowed his eyes slightly. "If you can hit those points, we'll be fine!"

"But I don't know where hey are!" Arai said desperately.

"I-I'll break free…" Snarled Seiyru. Her hand twitched, and her hand turned from an open palm to a fist.

Temari's eyes widened, "Shika-"

Before she could even finish his name, Shikamaru was flung backwards and slammed against a wall. Seiyru broke free from the shadow technique, chakra flaring up from her body. She turned to Nariko, who was still flinging kunai along with Lee, her eyes narrowed.

"And you call yourself a sound shinobi!" Seiyru cried, pulling out her own kunai. She darted towards Nariko, fury as well as chakra bursting from her.

"Nariko!" Screamed Arai, his heart pounding.

The sound princess ceased in throwing kunai and grabbed her sword from her waist as quickly as she could. She pulled it up and held it before her as it clashed with Seiyru's kunai. She stared at her, her eyes wide with terror.

"Helping these rats! You're supposed to be our Princess!" Seiyru shrieked. "This woman killed one of our shinobi, and more! And now, you're helping her!? You're a disgrace!"

"I…"

"These people won't accept you! They'll throw you out-"

"No!" Nariko pushed her away with all the energy she could muster. When that happened, she used up the last bit of strength she had. She fell to her knees, her breathing so heavy she was wheezing. She wasn't powerful like her brother…she was useless…

Temari blinked through the darkness, and her eyes widened when she saw Seiyru near Nariko. "This is our battle, kid!" She cried. "Leave that girl alone!"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Arai screeched, leaping to his feet and racing towards the two of them.

"Arai, don't!" Lee tried to grab him but couldn't in time.

"You'll never be loyal to anyone, and no one will EVER be loyal to you!" As these words left Seiyru's mouth, she darted forward once more, and plunged her kunai into Nariko's stomach.

"NARIKO!" Cried Arai as loud as he could, horror turning his blood cold, and rendering his legs useless. He fell to the floor, his eyes wide after seeing the girl he loved be pierced with a kunai…

Nariko could only sit there as she felt the pain stretch through her body. Her eyes widened as she doubled over, coughing up blood.

"Traitor…" Seiyru hissed, glaring down at the girl as she fell in a pool of crimson. "Got what you deserve." She turned to head back to Temari, when out of nowhere, a green flash appeared.

With a loud, snapping sound, Lee kicked out at Seiyru. His foot made contact with her face and sent her flying across the room. The green beast of Konoha landed in front of Nariko, his hands extended, his eyes narrowed and filled with anger.

Seiyru slammed to the ground, wincing with pain.

"Nariko…" Temari and Shikamaru ran over to the girl, who was still alive, but was bleeding badly. Temari looked over at Seiyru, her anger overpowering her worry. "Lee…" She whispered.

He glanced at her, his eyes still narrowed.

Temari's eyes lighted over him, the broken Arai a few feet away, Nariko who was covered in her own blood, and the exhausted Shikamaru. Finally, she looked back at Lee. "Let's finish this."

Lee started at her and nodded.

"Temari…" Panted Shikamaru, grabbing her arm-

"You just rest," Temari told him. "Take care of Nariko and Arai. Lee and I will handle this…" She got to her feet and walked up beside Lee. "Ready for this, bushy brows?"

He smiled at her. "Let's go."

Seiyru got to her feet, her hair frizzing up with furious electricity. "Come on…I'm sure I can handle the both of you."

"You can try.

* * *

"So I guess this means I can get serious now…" Okayaki landed a few feet away from Neji and Kakeru, panting slightly.

The two shinobi were more exhausted then they were, sweat rolling down their faces.

Paku frowned as she watched her brother carefully. "Sasuke, I want to help them…I don't care if you don't want me to. I'm going to."

"No-"

"Sasuke!" Paku looked around at him, her eyes burning. "This is my decision! If I want to fight, I can fight! I think you're forgetting that I'm supposed to be your commanding officer!? Not the other way around!"

"…." Sasuke stared at her, his eyes wide.

"Here we go!" Kakeru cried, drawing their attention back to him. He placed his hands together in a tiger hand sign. "People don't dare underestimate me, Kakeru of the green sand!"

"What…?"

"Self made nickname…" Paku told Sasuke quickly, rolling her eyes.

Kakeru made the hand signs quickly, before clapping his hands together. The sound echoed through the room, which had fallen completely silent.

Neji's eye twitched. "What was that?"

"Just wait for it…" Kakeru smirked.

Okayaki stood there for a moment, before the ground below his feet begun to vibrate. He looked down, his dark eyes widening slightly. Vines shot up from the earth, leaving holes in the cold, hard concrete. The vines whipped around, searching for their target.

"My specialty is plants!" Kakeru said lightly. "I can summon them and make them grow to incredible sizes, and control them with my chakra! Kind of like how Gaara-sama controls his sand!"

The vines followed his hands and darted towards a still surprised Okayaki. As he regained his composure, the sound ninja pulled out a kunai and leaped out of the way. He landed on his toes, then had to leap off again as the vines darted towards him once more.

"Way to go, Kakeru!" Paku cried, punching the air, her eyes wide and bright. "That's a skill I haven't seen you use in awhile!"

"Does this mean I have to sue my special skill as well…?" Asked Okayaki, frowning slightly. He placed his hand to his mouth, and blew through his fingers. A thick, purple fog drifted from his lips and towards the plants and shinobi.

"Poison gas!" Cried Neji, covering his mouth.

"No…" Kakeru sniffed the air. "It's not poison that affects humans-" He watched as the purple bog covered his plants, and soon after, they began to wither. He frowned angrily.

"Weed killer?" Asked Sasuke, his eyes wide.

"Looks like it…" Neji hissed, lowering his hand. "I figure that's my sign to go in, huh?" He closed his eyes, then opened them with a flash.

_Byakugan!_

He darted forward until he was inches from Okayaki. Carefully, he got into the stance for his ultimate technique…

_Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!!!!_

With great speed, Neji swung his hands out, aiming for the chakra points within the man's body.

_Hakke Nishou! Yonshou! Hachishou! Jyuurokushou! Sanjyuunishou! ROKUJYUYONSHOU!!!!"_

As Neji finished his technique in a burst of chakra, Okayaki was flung backwards and slammed into a wall. Neji lowered his hands, panting, his Byakugan eyes narrowed slightly.

"That was incredible…" Murmured Paku. "Such an intense technique!"

"That's the Hyugga technique, Hakke Rokujuyon sho," Sasuke told her, frowning slightly. "It may be really powerful, but it takes a lot out of them when they use it…"

It was true. Neji looked exhausted.

"What are you going to do now?" Paku asked, looking over at Okayaki. "Are you going to fight me next!? Huh?"

The whole group blinked in surprise as they looked at Okayaki, and realized that tears were slipping down the young shinobi's face. He was smiling sadly, his eyes half closed.

"I don't want to fight anymore…" he whispered. "I'm tired of it…I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I don't think I can handle it…"

"What's he talking about…?" Kakeru whispered, glancing at Neji. "Do you know, Neji-pyon?"

Neji ignored the annoying nickname and shook his head slowly.

Okayaki slowly looked up at the four of them, insanity and remorse etched all over his normally friendly face. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I've had this set up wince the beginning…I hadn't planned on doing it at first but…but…I'm sorry…" He closed his eyes.

"What is he talking…" Neji froze, his eyes widening.

The group looked up at the ceiling to see exploding tags all over the roof. Looking back at Okayaki, they realized that at any second be wanted, he could set them off. A small black stick was in his hand, with a red button on the top. His thumb was on the button.

"Don't press that!" Cried Neji, his eyes widening. "You'll blow up this whole floor!"

Okayaki smiled sadly. "I know…" He closed his eyes tightly and pushed down on the button.

Nothing happened.

"Was it a dud…?" Asked Paku, relief in her voice.

"No…it'll go off in thirty seconds…" Okayaki smiled and closed his eyes. "Finally, it's going to end! I won't have to hurt people anymore!" He smiled as though his heart was going to, once more, be at ease.

"Thirty seconds…" Neji's eyes widened. "We have to get out of here!" As he said this, he collapsed, his energy spent.

"Shit…" Kakeru stared at the ceiling, terror filling his eyes.

24…

Sasuke looked at the ceiling, frowning. So this was it huh…? But he couldn't die yet! He still had one more mission to fulfill…

20…

Paku blinked and looked around at Sasuke as he placed his hand over her own shivering one. She stared at him, feeling tears spring up in her eyes.

17…

Sasuke gazed back at Paku, his eyes searching her face. They were going to die here, but it was for the sake of helping their friends.

15…

But maybe, they could wrap it all up with this one last thing. Sasuke looked at the ground below him and quickly pulled out a kunai. He etched something into the ground before looking back at Paku. She looked back at him. The felt Neji and Kakeru's fear, and their own.

10…

They felt Okayaki's pain and suffering for what he was.

9…

They felt their own love for each other.

7…

And without a word, Sasuke leaned in and locked lips with Paku. She stared right at him for a moment, before closing her eyes and returning his passionate kiss.

5…

As they broke apart, they stared at each other, their eyes filled with love, and tears. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

3…

"I love you…" He murmured.

2…

Paku closed her eyes. "Me too."

1…

The tags exploded, filling the room with flames. The entire labyrinth shook as the third level of the building exploded. As the battles intensified, no one knew what was going to happen to them, and if they were going to make it out alive…

* * *

**HOLYCRAPOHNOOKAYAKIBLEWUPSASUKEPAKUKAKERUANDNEJI!!!!!!!! NUUUUUUUUU!!!!! Well....I told you the whole crap with Sasuke and Paku would end soon. It ended but not in the way you would expect. They kissed....and then I blew them up. But are they all dead? Who knows. You don't know. I don't know. My foot doesn't know. LETS HAVE A PARTY!!!! Now Nariko is hurt too, lol, I'm a sadist, aren't I? But the whole plan that Temari came up with was pretty smart, don't you think? FLYING KUNAI HOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! -flys along with kunai- Naruto and Gaara's group will be coming back next chapter, as will Kakashi's group. Soon...like, in a few chapters, Michiru's group is coming back as well. Soooooo....I guess that I'll see you guys in chapter ONE O THREE!!!!!!!!!**


	103. Conclusions

**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! We got like, a foot of now here in Indianapolis, so I got to stay home today! So I get to type early and not stay up till two am, wheeeeee!!!!! I opened my window this morning and was all like, "YARGH!!! I'M BALIND!!!!! I'M BALIIIIIIIIIIIND!!!!!-fallsover-" My mom came in and was like, WTF RU doin? XDDD But really....the white snow is hurting my eyes. ....Next week is going to be fun at school though. I get to go on a field trip to meet this guy who was on a show called, "The Apprentice." He's going to talk about making money in a business or some shit like that...and then that Friday, the eighth graders are having a formal dance. It's kind of like a junior prom. I have to go dress shopping this weekend, because I own no dresses what so ever...I hate dresses, to be precise...well, I guess that I'll shut up now and let you read...**

**

* * *

**

"NARUTO!" Gaara and Hinata could only stand there as their friend went up in flames. They herd his pained screams bursting from the shimmering heat. Gaara's eyes widened slightly as he saw Kan triumphant expression through the fire. "You bastard…" he growled, clenching his fists.

"N-no…" Sakura sat where Gaara had left her, tears filling her eyes. "NO! Naruto, NO!"

"Ha, so that's all the great Hokage had to offer?" Asked Kan with a sneer. "So very, very pathetic and disappointing."

"I'll kill you!" Screamed Sakura. Despite the pain in her arm, she leaped to her feet and raced towards Kan, despite Gaara telling her to stop. With her good arm, she swung up, punching, and rupturing the ground.

Kan leaped out of the way as she broke the ground beneath his feet for the second time. He landed a few feet away, his eyes narrowed.

"Hinata, get Sakura to stay put!" Gaara ordered. He slipped off his desert cloak and ran over to the flames that were by the second, swallowing Naruto. Risking his own skin, he tackled the burning Naruto, covering him with the cloak to suffocate the flames.

"Sakura-san, please, calm down!" Hinata ran over to Sakura, trying to reason with her.

Sakura stood there for a moment, her shoulders heaving. She glared over at Kan, tears swimming in her green eyes. "If you hurt him…I'll kill you!" She turned with Hinata and Ran over to where Gaara was still putting out the flames.

"Naruto, Naruto!" Sakura knelt beside him quickly, her eyes wide.

"I got the flames out…" Gaara didn't take his cloak off Naruto, his eyes narrowed slightly, his fists balled up with fear.

"I can heal him…I have to…" Sakura held her hands over Naruto and focused her chakra. "I can save him! I….I know I can!"

Hinata and Gaara exchange a glance, both frowning.

"Naruto...Please don't die...y-you just can't," Sakura's hands began to shiver as her bangs fell haphazardly into her bright eyes. "Naruto...I-I'll do anything to make you just talk to me again!"

"Naruto-sama will be healed if he receives a kiss from Sakura-chan!"

Gaara blinked and stared at his cloak.

Hinata placed a hand over her mouth, a relieved look crossing her face.

Sakura sat there, her eyes wide.

"Oooo, Naruto-sama's all better now!" Naruto sat up, Gaara's cloak falling off him. His blond bangs hung in his eyes, his headband having fallen off and into his lap. He had a few small burns on his face, but other then that, he was fine."Sakura-chan's love made me better again!"

"You fool..." Breathed Gaara, letting out a sigh of relief, and smacking him upside the head.

"OWW! What was that for!?"

"Don't scare us like that, Naruto-kun!" Cried Hinata, doing the same as Gaara.

"OWW!"

Naruto rubbed the two bumps on his head and glanced at Sakura. "Sorry if I scared you, Sakura-chan! I mean, those burns hurt, but I'm all better! I always am, aren't I-"

He was cut off as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry into his shoulder.

"Naruto..." She whispered. She had been so scared that she had lost him forever. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! You idiot! H-how the hell could y-you scare me like that!?"

His eyes softened and he returned her hug. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

"Tch, what a sap show!" Hissed Kan. He summoned up his flaming sword again and raced towards the four shinobi.

Before he could reach them, Amagumo confronted him with a rain cloud. "You won't lay a finger on them!" He snapped, making the rain fall from the clouds, attempting to douse Kan's flames.

"It's a futile attempt!" Yelled Kan with a laugh. "My flames are so hot, they evaporate water!"

Amagumo frowned in frustration.

Gaara sat there for a moment, thinking. "Naruto...are you well enough to move?"

Naruto looked up from comforting Sakura and smiled. "Of course I am. The Kyubbi allows my injuries to heal quicker then a normal person's, and with Sakura-chan's healing abilities, I'm in tip top shape!"

"Good, because I'm going to need your help for this..." Gaara frowned and placed his hands on the ground. "I'm going to pull all the minerals out of the earth to make some more sand. It's going to burn out my energy, so you're going to have to act fast, Naruto."

"I think I get what you're saying," Naruto said with a nod. "Sakura-chan, stay here and take care of your arm. I don't want you to get hurt anymore..."

"Naruto..." She stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Here I go..." Gaara closed his eyes and began to pull the minerals from the earth. He frowned, his chakra draining by the minute. "I have to pull up...as much as I can...within my chakra limit..." He gritted his teeth, his chakra flowing from him quicker then normal. Probably because he was already exhausted.

"Here," Hinata placed her hands over his and glanced at him. "I'll lend you my chakra."

He glanced at her.

They stared at each other for a moment, before they both smiled slightly.

It took a scolding from Sakura to make both of them focus on the ground again. While Hinata and Gaara pulled the minerals from the earth, Naruto made a shadow clan and built up his own chakra. Amagumo knelt beside Sakura, ready to pull her out of the way if anything happened.

"Let's go!" Gaara raised his hands, Hinata leaping out of the way. Sand slithered from the earth and around him like a hissing snake. He slammed his hands once more to the ground and the sand began to race across the ground.

Kan began to look towards the sand until Hinata leaped at him, her palms roaring with chakra.

He had to pull his gaze away from the sand to block her attack.

"Big mistake..." Amagumo said with a small smile.

Kan gasped as he looked down to see that his feet had been captured by the sand. With a swift movement, Hinata knocked the flaming blade from his hands. "Damn it!" Kan tried to pull his feet from the sand, but his attempts were to no avail.

"Here-we-go!!!!" Naruto leaped forward, his clone beside him. The two blonds held a swirling ball of chakra within their hands. With a laugh, the two of them ran at Kan.

"Damn you geezers!" Kan shrieked. "Kabuto-sama, forgive me!!!!"

_RASENGAN!!!!!_

One minute later, it was all over. Sakura was treating Gaara from his chakra exhaustion, Hinata beside hr, doing whatever she could to help. Naruto stood not to far away by Kan's body, glaring at the man, and the giant, swirl snapped hole in his stomach. Amagumo had knelt down beside Kan, his hand placed over the man's forehead as he sucked information from his brain.

"That was exhausting..." Gaara panted, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"But we did it without any of us dying," Hinata said greatfully.

He smiled at her. "Yeah..."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a huge boom that shook the ground and the labyrinth. They all stared up at it as the wall from the third floor burst away in a flash of red and white.

"Oh my god!" Gasped Sakura, looking up from the exhausted Gaara.

Naruto's eyes widened. "That's the floor that Sasuke went on!"

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata placed a hand over her mouth, her eyes stretched wide.

"Let's go," Said Gaara, getting to his feet with some difficulty. He glanced at the tower, is eyes narrowed. "Temari's on the second floor, so she should get to the third before us...if they're alright. We need to hurry."

"Well then let's get our asses in gear!" Naruto picked Sakra up in his arms, surprising her. "You shouldn't walk right now." He said, smiling at her.

She blushed.

"Okay..." Amagumo walked over and gave Gaara his shoulder for support, wrapping the younger man's arm across his shoulders. "Let's get going, quick."

Hinata nodded and hurried after them.

* * *

"Hya!" Temari frowned in frustration as Seiyru dodged her wind again. She leaped backwards to stand beside Lee, who was panting from exhaustion. She glanced over her shoulder. "Shikamaru, how's Nariko doing!?"

"Not good!" He looked from her back down to the sound girl who was in his arms, her stomach bleeding badly. "If she doesn't get medical attention soon-"

"Shut up!" Temari quickly whipped her eyes. "She's going to be fine! I can't do that to Rei!"

"What are we going to do now, Temari-san?" Lee whispered, glancing at her.

"You guys are pathetic!" Screamed Seiyru, though they could tell that she was exhausted as well. Her hair hung in her face and her shoulders heaves up and down with her forced, deep breathing.

"...." Temari thought for a moment, before a memory poped into her mind. She turned quickly and grabbed her traveling bag. She rustled around in it for a moment, before pulling out a small bottle. "Glad I didn't clean this thing out!" She got back to her feet and turned to Lee. "Lee...I'm sorry!"

"For what?" He looked around at her, but before she could explain, she shoved a bottle to his lips and forced him to drink.

Seiyru stared at them, frozen in her confusion.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Temari...is that-"

"The heaviest Sake that Sunagakure is famous for!" She said with a smirk. "Gaara told me how Lee gets when he's drunk!"

"I dun git drunk!" Lee snapped, shoving away from Temari, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "Jus a little..." he hiccuped. "Tipsy!!"

"Stand back..." Temari took a few steps back slowly.

Seiyru raised her eyebrows. "What'd you do this freak?" She asked in Temari's direction.

"Who're you callin a....a freak!?" Lee snapped, swaying on the spot. "This is Gai....Gai-shensai's hair deeeew, and aweshome green jumpshuit thingy!!!!"

He darted forward, his speed and skills enhanced tenfold. He swiped out at Seiyru, who dodged quickly, his fist brushing past her hair. They punched and leaped away from each other all around the room, confusing Temari and Shikamaru.

"Go Lee..." Shikamaru mumbled, his eyes wide.

"Lee can handle it..." Temari hurried over to Arai and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright, Arai? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"N-Nariko..." Arai looked at Temari, his eyes wide. "Is Nariko okay!?"

Temari stood there for a moment before nodding. "She'll be fine, I promise. Now get your butt over here where it's safe." She walked back over to Shikamaru and Nariko, Arai beside her. He immediately went to Nariko's side while Temari glanced back at Lee, who was still going full out on Seiyru.

She grabbed her fan and ran in to assist him. "Seiyru!"

Seiyru looked up from Lee's attack, and Lee stumbled forward, landing flat on his face.

"We can't play along with you for much longer, so just release us!" Temari snapped fiercely. "You wounded Nariko, so you're lucky I'm not killing you right now! If Rei finds out that YOU did this to his sister, you'll be in for it!"

"I could care less weather those traitors die or not!" Seiyru cried. "The only one I want to kill with my own hands is you!"

"Listen, I killed Tayuya because I had to," Temari growled, slamming her fan to the ground. "She was attacking Shikamaru, and he's precious to me, so of course I was going to protect him!"

"But you didn't have to kill her!" Seiyru screamed, tears building up in her eyes. She was about to run at Temari, when a loud explosion shook the ground below them.

A rock was shaken loose from the ceiling and smacked Lee in the head, bringing him back to his senses.

"Wha...?"

"That was the third floor!" Shikamaru called to Temari.

"Shit!" Temari looked at the door leading to the next level of the labyrinth. "Paku, Kakeru, Neji, and Sasuke!?"

"Neji-kun?" Lee got to his feet quickly, stumbling slightly. "Let's go!"

"I'm not letting you through!" Seiyru cried, trying to run in front of Temari to stop her from progressing.

"Move your ass!" Temari snapped her fan opened and scent a huge gust of wind at Seiyru. It knocked the younger girl off her feet, sending her flying and thus, slammed her against a wall. "Sorry kid, but when my friends are in danger, nothing stops me. Shikamaru, carry Nariko!" She placed her fan back over her back before racing towards the door.

Lee followed her.

Shikamaru scooped the unconscious Nariko into his arms and hurried after Temari and Lee, Arai at his heels.

Seiyru sat where she had been thrown, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched the group advance to the third floor. She frowned, brushed the tears from her eyes, and followed them.

* * *

"So, are we not going to fight?" Kakashi asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he, Kurenai, Hiraku, and Akume faced the dark skinned, blond man standing before them. They had arrived in the room, and the man had not attacked them at all.

"I'd prefer not to..." The man, Yogore, said lightly. "I'd much rather go inspect that explosion on the third floor, since my friend was on that floor-"

"You jerks have friends!?" Snapped Hiraku, her eyes burning. "Your ally kidnapped my friend's baby sister!"

"Yes, I know...I'm sorry..." Yogore frowned slightly, his pale blue eyes wide. "My friend, Okayaki...he hates fighting, and so do I. I'd much rather be eating ramen with Sora-kun right about now, but it seems he's traded sides."

"Sora's with us now," Kurenai confirmed, standing beside Kakashi. "At least, we hope he is."

"When Sora-kun says something, he stands beside it. He may be young, but he's loyal."

"Well that calms us down quite a bit..." Akume said slowly.

"Your father's here, by the way," Yogore added, glancing at Akume. "He's on the sixth and final floor."

Akume blinked. "Then what about Kabuto? Where is he?"

"Somewhere."

"Don't fuck with us right now!" Hiraku snarled, taking a step forward. "I'm already in a bad enough mood! Don't make me punch a hole through your sorry head!"

"Scary little girl!" Yogore gasped, cringing slightly.

"So if we're not going to fight, can you at least let us move on to the next floor?" Kakashi asked Yogore calmly, taking a few steps forward. "We're going to meet up with everyone else on the next floor."

"I was told to delay you lot as long as possible, so I can't..." Yogore frowned slightly. "I'm sorry. But I can give you some valuable information that you're wondering about."

"How do you know what we're wondering?" Kurenai inquired.

"Yogore-san can read minds..." Akume growled. "It's kind of like the sharingan, but instead of predicting your opponents next move, you can see into someone's mind. The technique doesn't have an official name, but Kabuto-sama calls it, 'The inner eye of truth'"

"Cheesy name."

"Yeah."

Yogore smiled slightly. "You're all wondering about the four jewels, are you not?"

Kakashi blinked, but nodded. "Yes. We are. Could you tell us more about them?"

"Of course."

"I don't trust him, Kakashi..." Kurenai whispered, her crimson eyes narrowed slightly. "He is an enemy, after all."

"So was Sora-kun, Rei-kun, and Nariko-chan..." Kakashi murmured back. He pulled his eyes back to Yogore and stared at him for a moment. "Tell us what you know. If you lie, I think I'll be able to tell."

"I won't lie." Yogore smiled slightly. "I'm sure that your friend, Amagumo-san, has already explained what Buke-dono told him, about the four jewels being four humans. Well, two are currently in Kabuto-sama's possession. They're both to be trained to become the most powerful creatures on the earth, to over throw all villages that oppose Otogakure."

"The most powerful shinobi?" Kakashi murmured.

Yogore shook his head, confusing all of them.

"Taoism...magic," Yogore said quietly. "That's what they will become masters of. Taoism."

"Taoists...?" Kakashi said, shock in his voice. "That's a forbidden magic that was banished years, and years ago bu the head elder in the land of ages!"

"Yes..." Yogore nodded. "And now, their power is returning."

Just as he said this, an explosion from below shook the ground beneath their feet.

"Things are heating up..." Yogore murmured sadly.

Kakashi felt a flicker of chakra and his eyes widened. "Sasuke-"

"I'm sorry, but could you lot wait here for a bit?" Yogore asked quietly, sitting down, crossing his legs. "You and your friends can meet up here. I can't let you through the door, but I can provide you all with rest."

Kurenai and Kakashi exchanged a glanced before looking at Akume and Hiraku. The two girls looked at each other for a moment before shrugging. Finally, Kakashi looked back at Yogore, frowning beneath his mask.

"Very well...for now." He sat down as well, and soon, the other three followed his example. "We'll wait here until our patience wears thin...but if you try anything-"

"I'll be killed." Yogore smiled sadly.

"Correct."

* * *

**Still blind from the snow, oh yeah...UM UM UM....I KILLED KAN BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!!! I don't think ANYONE likes him, not even any of his allies! I think he got on Kabuto's nerves...well he made me mad whenever I wrote about him, so I decided to give him a rasengan through the chest. Naruto's fine and back to being his old Naruto self. XD I kinda got the "Kiss me Sakura-chan!" Idea from the story where the Princess kisses the frog and he turns into a Prince, blah blah blah. LOLDRUNKENFISTLEEISFUNTOWRITE!!!!! I love making Lee drunk. It's hilarious. Temari's such a sadist. They made it through without killing Seiyru, and she ended up following them. Yogore isn't much for fighting, so I had Kakashi's group not do much. Oh how I abuse them...next chapter will mostly be Michiru, Rei, and Sora....not to mention an enemy who I'm not talking about yet. I STILL CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS CHAPTER 103 AND I HAVE 1,014 REVIEWS WOOHOOOOO!!!!! LYKLOL I'M WATCHING SWEENEY TODD!!!!!!!!! 33333**


	104. Soaring Proportions

**Chapter 104....Yeah. School was canceled again, so I get to type as much as I freaking want! -evil laugh- Hm...There's not much to talk about since it's still early in the morning and nothing's happened...**

**Sora: If you have nothing to say, then just start the chapter!**

**Ooooooh! Look everyone, it's Sora-kun! -beams- Hi Sora-kun! Are you ready for an action filled chapter, and the next one, with lots of drama and angst!?**

**Sora:...........What!?**

**Ooooh...never mind. Well, I let you guys just keep reading since I have nothing interesting to say, besides the fact that Sora's one of my favorite characters. I can't wait to start the next book. That's why I'm hurrying things along. Not too many more chapters...well, go ahead and read I guess. I'll just sit here alone.....in my emo corner...alone.  
**

* * *

"This is the second level where Temari should of been, right?" Gaara murmured as he and the others reached the second floor. They looked around to find a pool of blood in the corner, kunai all over the floor, but nothing else.

"Maybe they already moved on to the third floor!" Amagumo suggested, glancing sideways at Gaara. "Should we advance?"

"Duh!" Naruto said brightly, hurrying towards the door.

"Naruto, slow down!" Scolded Sakura.

Hinata followed them, Gaara and Amagumo behind her.

As they climbed the stairs to the third floor, they herd footsteps up ahead. Naruto blinked and called out as loud as he could. "TEMAAAAARI!? BUUUSHY BROOOOW!!!!!???"

Silence.

"Naruto-kun!?"

There was the sound of more footsteps and Lee came running down the stairs, his eyes wide and bright, "Naruto-kun!" he cried, leaping forward and leaning over Sakura to hug the blond. "And Gaara-kun too!" He ran over and hugged Gaara tightly.

"O-OW!"

"Hey there guys!" Temari gasped, running down the stairs, Shikamaru following her. "Oh! Just our luck you guys caught us! Sakura, we need your help!"

Sakura blinked in surprise, but nodded.

It was then that the others noticed Nariko, still bleeding, in Shikamaru's arms. He knelt down, placing her gently on one of the steps. Arai ran up and knelt down beside her, his face white.

Sakura climbed down from Naruto's arms and leaned down beside Nariko. She placed her hands over her stomach and began the process of healing her. "You brought her to me just in time. If she had lost anymore blood, there wouldn't be anything I could do."

Arai let out a relieved sigh.

"Did you guys feel that explosion from the third level?" Hinata asked, looking at Lee and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded. "That's where we were headed, when you guys called us."

Temari frowned slightly.

"I'm also worried about Michiru-kun and the others on the fourth floor..." Lee looked at the ceiling. "Do you think they're okay, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara looked upwards as well and narrowed his eyes.

"Who knows?"

* * *

Michiru followed Rei and Sora silently, his eyes lowered as the three progressed towards the fourth level. There was a thick, awkward feeling in the air between Sora and the Otogakure Prince. He frowned, feeling sweat trickling slowly down the side of his face. The only sound that reached his ears was that of their feet making contact with the hard stone below them.

He finally decided to break this uncomfortable feeling. "A-are we almost there?"

Sora glanced over his shoulder at him, smiling kindly. "Nearly there," He said light wholeheartedly. "Think you're ready, Michiru-kun?"

He shrugged slightly, glancing briefly at Rei. "D-Depends on who we're going to fight."

"Might be Okayaki..." Sora said with a shrug. "He was the fourth one to join the sound ninja five. I was the fifth, so who knows who's on the fifth floor..."

Michiru felt concern for Akume and Hiraku building up in his chest.

Rei was silent as the other two talked, glaring at the floor as he continued up the steps. He stopped, surprising Sora and causing Michiru to bump into him. He ignored this and stared at the door that was at the top of the stairs.

"Well what do you know!" Sora smiled brightly in the gloom and climbed another step-

The Prince quickly grabbed his sleeve, stopping him. "Don't move..." he said quietly.

Sora cast him a small glare, frowning. "Let me go."

"No."

"If you don't care what happens to me, then let me go!" Sora yanked his sleeve away from Rei, a defiant look in his copper eyes. "Why would you be worried about me, anyway!?"

Rei's eyes narrowed. "If you went and did something stupid, it would effect me and Michiru as well."

"I'm touched you're so worried about him, but right now our priority is to get to the sixth level-"

"Our priority is not to die!"

Rei and Sora glared at each other.

Michiru shook his head and walked up in between them. "Let's just go in already! Whatever is up there I'm sure that we can handle it!" He let out an irritated sigh and climbed the last few steps.

Sora smirked at Rei before following him. Rei frowned, but did the same.

The three reached the door, which Sora pushed open. They walked into the room, looking around cautiously. It was a very large room, with a few holes in the side of the wall. Pale light drifted in slowly, lighting the room up with small puffs of dust. At the far end of the room was a platform, with stars attached to it, and an opening that led to the fifth floor.

"Looks like a seemingly meaningless room..." Michiru mumbled. "No one's even here."

"Someone is..." Rei whispered, narrowing his eyes. "I can feel their presence, somewhere within these walls."

Sora frowned, but had to nod in agreement.

"You two always were the most bright children!"

The three looked around quickly as a loud voice came from the platform. A figure draped in black emerged from the opening that led to he next floor. They seemed to blend into the environment around them...

Rei blinked slowly, before his eyes widened, "Fa-"

The figure tossed off his hood, revealing his pale, almost sickly white face. One of his eyes was the same beetle black it always had been, while the other was the shade of newly made gold. His normally sleek, silver hair was ruffled slightly, still pulled back into a ponytail. It wasn't simply silver now, though. It had a few random streaks of black along the crown of the skull, and a few on his bangs.

"Kabuto-sama!" Gasped Sora.

"THAT'S Kabuto!?" Asked Michiru, shocked.

"Yes, yes...Welcome to my labyrinth!" Kabuto grinned wickedly as he stared at the three of them. "I've been waiting for someone to reach this level. Lucky me it was you three!" His eyes fell on Rei and darkened slightly. "Especially you, my son."

Rei flinched and took a hesitant step backwards.

"You going to run off?" Sora asked, smirking at Rei. "I thought you had more balls then that!"

"Shut up!"

"Enough chit chat..." Kabuto raised his hand slowly. "To pass you must defeat me, correct?"

"Duh!" Michiru raised his hands as well. Black sand rose up from the small pouch tied around his waist. He darted towards Kabuto, ignoring Rei and Sora calling after him. He lashed out quickly, his diamond textured sand following his hand movements.

"Black sand? Impressive!" Kabuto smirked and lifted one finger. "But not very enjoyable." As the sand came at him, he flicked his finger.

Michiru could only stand there in shock as all the chakra was sucked from his sand, causing the small grains to clatter to the ground in a hissing, lifeless pile.

Kabuto laughed and extended his hand, a white light illuminating his palm.

"Move it!" Rei dashed forward and grabbed Michiru, knocking him out of the way as a white blast left a crater where he had been standing. The two rolled a few feet away, landing together on the hard ground.

"Don't just stand there like you're glued to the floor," Rei hissed, sitting up.

Michiru nodded, shivering with fear. "S-sorry."

He'd fought people before, but never anyone this powerful. Not to mention the fact that Kabuto had a very frightening feeling surrounding him. He swallowed and clenched his fists. He had to be strong!

Rei stared at him, his violet eyes softening slightly. He sighed and placed his hand on Michiru's head. "Just tough it out. You're strong, you know." He got back to his feet, rubbing his arm that he had landed on.

Michiru smiled at him and got up as well.

Sora still stood by the door, staring over at Rei and Michiru, his eyes narrowed. His pulled his gaze back to Kabuto, who was laughing harshly.

"Really! I thought the Kazekage's son would leave more of an impact!" Kabuto said, sneering.

"Whatever!" Michiru fund his voice again and glared at Kabuto. "What'd you do with my sister!?"

"Hm?" Kabuto smirked. "You mean little Aki-chan? Oh...you Sunagakure fools don't understand her TRUE potential. I'll raise her to make sure she uses every amount of her power for my cause. She'll become the greatest and most powerful taoist in the world!" He glanced at Rei, eyes narrowed. "She won't end up being a failure, like some."

"I won't let you use her!" Michiru cried, clenching his fists.

"You can't manipulate a baby for your own selfish reasons!" Sora snapped, darting forward. He lifted his hand to his lips and lightly kissed his index and middle finger. With barely a sound, he thrust his hand out, and two, bright blue bird appeared from the fingers he had kissed. they flew like arrows towards Kabuto, their sharp beaks growing as they flew.

"Whoa!" Gasped Michiru, impressed.

"Too easy!" Kabuto brought his hand down as though he was cutting the air, and the two birds were sliced clean in half.

"Is that so!?" Sora smirked and skid to a halt, before snapping his fingers.

The sliced birds suddenly turned into a large, blue eagle that once again, lunged out at Kabuto.

Rei's eyes narrowed slightly. "He's still using that old technique?" Michiru looked up at him. "He better have something new up his sleeve if he wants to beat father..."

Kabuto simply laughed and did the same to the eagle that he had done to the smaller birds. "You're such a one trick pony, Sora! I thought you were more skilled them this!?"

"You don't know my true skills!" Sora yelled, his face bright and exuberant.

"He's stalling..." Rei growled.

"Now..." Kabuto smiled darkly and turned towards Rei and Michiru. "On to my pathetic excuse of a son, and the Kazekage's brat!" He held out his hand which began to glow white once more.

"Damn..." Rei grabbed his sword and held it before himself and Michiru. The white light burst out and smacked against the blade. "Michiru, stay down!" Rei growled, trying to keep the light away from them.

"Yeah!" Michiru shouted above the screeching sound of the light against Rei's sword.

"Pathetic!" Kabuto's eyes widened, and the force of the blast increased.

Before Rei could deflect it again, the light slammed into his arm, knocking him off balance. He fell over, grabbing Michiru's collar and dragging him down as well as the light zoomed above their heads.

The light faded and Rei sat up, wincing. Blood was spilling from his arm, where the strange white light had hit him.

"Are you okay?" Michiru asked, grabbing Rei's good arm.

"Fine..." Rei growled, clenching his teeth. He looked up at Sora, who was staring at the two of them, his eyes narrowed slightly. They stared at each other for a moment, before Kabuto laughed again.

"You three will be dead within the hour...it's that simple," Kabuto said, malice behind his dark voice.

Sora stood there for a moment, thinking.

He looked around at Rei and held his hand out. "Rei! Give me your sword, right now!"

"What? No!"

"Don't be selfish! Just give it here!"

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Michiru grabbed the hilt of Rei's sword from the ground beside his bleeding arm. He tossed it at Sora, who caught it.

"You little..." Rei glared at him.

"This isn't the time, Rei-san!" Michiru growled, watching Sora.

"Thank you!" Sora smirked and raised the blade. He closed his eyes for a moment, focusing his chakra. Finally, his copper eyes snapped open and the blade began to roar with chakra. He raised it above his head and it took the form of a large, white bird.

Rei's eyes widened in shock. "How'd he..."

"Alright!"

Kabuto frowned.

_"Shiro Tori!"_

The bird burst from the sword and glazed across the ground towards Kabuto. It looked like a Phoenix, but one made out of snow.

"I know that attack..." Kabuto blinked in surprise. "Why Sora! I had no idea you knew taoism!"

"It's a new trick I picked up," Sora said, standing behind the huge bird.

"Taoism!?" Rei gasped, his eyes wide with shock.

Michiru stood there, clueless.

"Well, I can counter it!"

Kabuto raised his hands into the air, and a huge crimson bird appeared above him. His eyes were wide and wild, not to mention filled with a crazed insanity.

_"Aka Tori!"_

Michiru watched, astonished. "Are those birds going to clash?"

"Who knows..." Rei held his bleeding arm, the blood trickling over his fingers. He closed his eyes slowly, frowning. "I've never seen either of those techniques before, so I'm slightly confused right now."

Michiru looked back at him. "Think you can fight anymore?"

"I'm only good at Kenjutsu..." Rei mumbled. "The art of swords...With my arm beat up like this, I'm useless right about now."

"That goes for me to..." Michiru frowned slightly. "I don't know how to draw sand from the ground like Otousan...and having black sand makes it even harder. I guess it's all up to Sora-san now."

"I hate leaving things in his hands, but I can't help but agree."

Michiru glanced at him, smiling slightly. His eyes were drawn back to the intense battle as the force of the birds made something explode. Were they going to collide!?

Kabuto smirked at Sora and suddenly turned his bird towards the bleeding Rei and Michiru. "Sora, let's see how you can handle this!" He pulled his hands down, and the bird loomed towards Rei and Michiru.

"Shit!" Rei acted on instinct and pulled Michiru down to the ground, sheltering him with his own body. "Say down, don't move!" He cried above the roaring of the bird.

Michiru felt terror fill his body. He closed his eyes and placed his hands over his head.

Sora stood there, staring at the red bird flew towards the two defenseless people. He narrowed his eyes and ran towards them, the white bird flying behind him. "REI!" He screamed, coming up and standing in front of them.

Rei looked up in time to see Sora's feet stop in front of him and Michiru. Then, red mixed with white and his eyes were blinded.

"SORA!"

* * *

**SORAAAAAAAAAAAAA!? What happened!? OMFG Sora knows Taoism...and so does Kabuto appearently. Rei's being nice actually and saved Michiru, three times to be precise. Sora's just standing there like a dult...Seems like whatever possition they're in, Rei and Sora just can't stop arguing. It's actually fun to write. One of my friends said they act like Nickey and Rod from Avenue Q. Nickey would be Sora and Rod would be Rei...I agreed, but after a moment, I started freaking out and screamed, "OMFG BUT REI IS NOT GAY YOU MORON!?!?!??" Then she just smiled at me and I almost had a spazz attack. Rei is NOT gay people! He was in love with Inoue (I think) and when Sora says something in the next chapter, don't take it literally! He means like a brother. LIKE A BROTHER!!!! -stares in horror at the next chapter idea- I....I don't want to write this...  
**


	105. Aoi Sora

**On a role because I'm really, really bored. I've been dreading writing this chapter ever since I decided what would happen, but there was no way of getting around it. It has to happen for the sake of the story being good. I've got everything here on my desk to be prepared. Sad Japanese music, tissues, and paper, in case I feel the need to draw. Some people ask me why, when I'm writing a sad scene, do I play sad music if all it does is make me cry? Well, I find that playing music helps you set the mood of whatever it is you're writing. If you're writing an action scene, you play some fast paced, rhythmic music that helps you catch the quickness of the battle. If you're writing a love scene, play love songs so that you can catch the characters emotions. And while writing a sad scene, play sad music so that you feel the sadness, and then can write down those true feelings through your characters. If you want to be a good writer, you need to share your emotions with the characters. That way the characters seem to some to life, and become even more real then they originally seemed. That's all I'm going to say...please enjoy the chapter, and maybe play some sad music yourself so you can really feel the character's sadness.  
**

* * *

Gaara, Hinata, Amagumo, Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, and Arai hurried along the staircase that led to the third floor. Nariko had been healed by Sakura, but was still unconscious and being carried by Shikamaru. The group was determined to find Sasuke and the others, and make it to the final level of the building, and then retrieve Aki.

"The explosion came from this floor...I hope everyone's alright," Sakura panted as they climbed the last few stairs.

"If I know Sasuke, he'll be fine," Gaara said breathlessly, glancing at Naruto. "Neji too." He looked over his shoulder at Hinata, who wore a fearful expression.

"Yeah, and I'm sure he protected Paku-san," Amagumo said nodding. "Kakeru-san as well."

The others had to nod in agreement.

"What about Michiru? Do you think he's okay?" Arai asked, running alongside Temari.

"He's strong. I'm sure he's fine." Lee said, casting a quick look in Gaara and Hinata's direction.

The group stopped as they came to the door leading to the third floor. Shikamaru leaned against the door and tried to push it open, but it didn't budge. He growled in frustration and thought for a moment-

Lee kicked out before Shikamaru could develop a plan, and the door went flying off its hinges.

"....Show off..." Shikamaru growled, before walking into the room, they others behind him.

The sight shocked them. The room was filled with rubble from the explosion. It looked as though whatever had been above this room had collapsed into itself, leaving nothing but piles of rocks, still smoking from the blast.

Naruto felt fear creep up his spine. "SASUKE!?" He called into the room. His words bounced against the walls and came back to him in an eery, echoing voice. He frowned-

"Naruto...?" Came a weak voice from the other side of the room.

"Sasuke-kun!" Cried Sakura, her green eyes wide.

There was some rustling, and a rock was pushed away. From the rock, Neji poked his head out, blinking his Byakugan eyes in mild surprise. He spotted them and his eyes widened. "You guys!"

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata gasped, relief washing over her.

Neji struggled to his feet and pushed over some more rocks. He climbed out, trying not to walk on his twisted right leg that was bleeding badly. "I'm glad you guys are safe! I was getting worried."

"Where are the others?" Sakura asked, hurrying over the rubble to check his wound.

"They're all fine," Neji said. "When the room exploded, I used my rotation to protect us, though we all got a bit banged up."

"That's right!" Kakeru appeared behind a rock a few feet away. He didn't look that worst for the ware except for a small bit of blood coming from his forehead. "We even managed to save this lump!" He grunted and dragged an unconscious Okayaki out of the rubble.

"Okayaki-san!" Hinata said, hurrying over to him and Kakeru.

"What about Sasuke?" Gaara inquired, turning back to Neji. "And Paku?"

"We're here..." Sasuke sat up a few feet away, blood trickling down the side of his head. Paku sat up beside him, her arm clearly broken. "We're not that badly injured."

"Thank goodness!" Naruto said, placing a hand over his racing heart.

"Seems like everyone just has a few broken bones," Sakra concluded, looking up from Okayaki. "This guy's the worst off with two broken ribs, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Did he do this?" Naruto asked, looking at the sound ninja. As Neji went into an explanation, Naruto's attention switched to Sasuke and Paku.

Sasuke had ripped a piece of cloth from his own shirt and tied it gently around Paku's injured arm, causing her to blush slightly. He grinned, understanding. "Okay everyone...I guess that means we move onto the fourth level?"

"That's the floor Michiru, Rei, and Sora went to," Gaara said, looking up from Kakeru.

He nodded.

"Then we have no choice but to go there..."

Everyone looked around at Shikamaru to see that Nariko had woken up. She blinked her violet eyes slowly. "I want...to see Nii-sama and Sora-nii again..." She whispered.

"Then that's where we're headed," Temari concluded, helping Paku to her feet, Sasuke beside her.

Gaara nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Michiru coughed, the dust from the explosion clearing. All he remembered was that Rei had shielded him from the attack, while Sora had tried to block it entirely...People hadn't been joking when they'd said that Kabuto was strong. Michiru brushed some rubble from his head and looked around for a moment. There was still a considerable amount of dust and rubble drifting about, but he could clearly make out Rei beside him, his ebony hair dyed gray with the fallen dust.

"Rei-san," Michiru choked through the drifting dust. "Are you alright?"

"Mm..." Rei lifted his head, sneezing. "Yeah...I'm fine." He brushed some rubble off his head and sat up, wincing as he grabbed his injured arm. He looked around, his eyes narrowed. "I can't see a thing. Where'd father go!?"

"Dunno..." Michiru looked around as well. "Where's Sora-san?"

With some difficulty, Rei got to his feet. He took a few steps forward, looking around. He strained his ears to hear any type of noise, but none met him. He frowned and closed his eyes slowly, using all of his concentration. Finally, a faint sound captured his attention.

He lifted his head slowly and stared in the direction of the sound. After a few moments of silence, the dust began to clear from the room, drifting out of cracks in the wall, or into the opening that led to the next floor.

"What's..." Michiru looked forward, narrowing his eyes to see through the dissipating dust.

Suddenly, his eyes widened with terror at what he saw.

Near the center of the room, laying in a pool of his own blood, was Sora. His eyes were closed, his brown bangs falling into his bruised and battered face. His hand was resting limply beside the hilt of Rei's sword, which had been burned to nothing more then a handle. What made Michiru almost gag however, was the huge hole is Sora's chest and stomach. It looked as though someone had slammed a cannon into him...that or a giant monster had taken a large chunk out of the young man. Blood trailed all around him, and slowly fell from his slightly open mouth.

Michiru held back vomit as he stumbled to his feet. Without a word to Rei, he raced over to Sora's side.

Rei stayed where he was, wide eyes on Sora, paralyzed.

Kabuto was no where to be seen. He must of fled during the explosion...

"Sora-san! Sora-san!" Michiru hurriedly knelt down beside him, his eyes wide. Was he dead!?

His fear were pushed to the back of his mind as Sora coughed and opened his eyes slightly. "Sora-san!" Michiru felt relief wash over him like a wild wave. "A-are you okay!? How'd this-"

"Kabuto-sama's....powerful..." Sora smiled slightly, ignoring the blood plastering his lips. "Stronger...t-then I thought..." His body wretched and he coughed up a small handful of blood.

"Stop talking!" Michiru said quickly. "S-Sakura-san should be here soon! S-she'll take care of you!" He looked at the door that led to the lower levels. "Sakura-san! Sakura-san!!!"

"It's...no use..." Sora whispered, his breath coming out in light wheezes. "Michiru-san...r-rest while you wait...for the others...y-you'll need every ounce of s-strength...you can get..."

"Why don't you just shut up already!?"

They both looked around to see that Rei had finally approached. His eyes were narrowed, and his fists were clenched. "Just shut your god damn trap, Sora!" he hissed.

"Rei-san!" Snapped Michiru, glaring at him.

"You shut up too!" Rei turned his furious gaze back to the weak Sora. "Why did you do that!? If you had just stayed where you were, then father's bird or whatever it was wouldn't of injured you! You should of just kept your nose out of other people's business! **I **could of handled that bird!"

Sora stared at him for a moment, before smiling. "Maybe...you could. B-but if I hadn't of done what I had...I...w-would of left this world with regrets...N-now I won't-"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rei growled under his breath. "But like I said...shut your trap before your bleed anymore." He quickly pulled off his traveling cloak and placed it over Sora's wound. He couldn't bear to look at it anymore.

"..." Sora closed his eyes, thinking. "Michiru-san...could you perhaps...leave me and Rei alone for a moment?"

Michiru blinked, but nodded. He got to his feet and quickly walked away, trying to hold back his frightened tears.

Rei watched him go, then looked back at Sora. Without a word, he knelt down beside him, but placed his eyes instead on the cold ground that was stained with Sora's blood. Silence settled over them for a moment."

"I wonder if...Nariko-chan will be...sad...?" Sora inquired quietly, staring at the ceiling, his normally glass clear copper eyes foggy.

"Of course she will...she probably won't stop crying." Rei frowned in distaste at his own words. "She loves you like a big brother."

Sora laughed weakly. "W-wonder why she did that...wh...when you're her big brother..."

"Because I'm a pathetic excuse for a brother."

"Don't say that," Sora said sharply, looking back at Rei. "If...If I didn't h-have this hole in my stomach...I'd punch you..." He winced. "You...you'd really deserve it...you know."

"Yes...I probably do..." Rei closed his eyes, clenching his fists. "W-why...why can't I protect anyone anymore!?"

Sora stared at him.

"I couldn't protect mother...I...I can't protect Nariko right now, and I couldn't even stop you from throwing yourself in the path of...of my death..." he gritted his teeth together, his whole body shivering. "Why am I so god damn pathetic!?"

"..." Sora smiled gently. "Ho? So you want...wanted to protect me...?"

Rei flinched.

"Even after you...you snapped a-at me that time...after your mom died..." Sora sighed deeply. "I never once...wanted to stop b-being your friend...I always wanted to...watch over you, even if it was from a distance..." He glanced at Rei. "I never wanted to stop being your...your closest friend..."

"...." Rei flinched as Sora moved his hand slightly, and touched Rei's. "Sora-"

"Member...w-when we got into t-that argument? I told you...that I'd...I'd not be there beside you...when you were moments from death..." Sora smiled sadly. "W-well...I'm glad..that for you...i-it's the opposite."

Rei's eyes widened. "S-shut up Sora! You're not going to die! Like Michiru said, we'll wait for the others to get here-"

"Do you also remember...when we were kids..." Sora laughed meekly. "I told you...t-that one day I wanted...to fly?" He blinked, tears slipping from his eyes, down his cheeks. "Guess that'll never happen either, h-huh? A failed...dream..."

Rei blinked as he realized that tears were streaming down his cheeks. He raised his hand quickly to brush them away, but Sora grabbed it. He looked down at him, and Sora stared at him for a moment.

After a pause, Sora smiled. "You look...like you did...w-when we first met..." He thought back to then. "S-scared...and sad..." He blinked away his own tears and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm glad you...didn't stay like that you're whole life..."

Rei bit his lip, trying to hold back his desperate cries. Pleading for Sora to stay wouldn't make him. Begging with the gods to let him stay and get better wouldn't let him. Rei was one man...who didn't have any power whatsoever. He couldn't stop someone he cared so deeply about from dying...and he couldn't stop the endless steam of tears that fell down his face and onto the cold ground.

"Rei..."

He looked back down at Sora.

Sora smiled weakly. "I just...just wanted you...t-to understand...that even when you brushed me away...I never s-stopped...and I still do..." He closed his eyes as he smiled. "I still love you...okay?"

Rei stared down at him, his tears making his vision blurred. "Y-yeah..." He herd Michiru's sobs from wherever he was, and his heart lurched. He once again forced back his please. "Sora..."

"Maybe...t-this is karma...?" Sora asked quietly, his breath coming up short, causing him to start wheezing again. "Maybe I was...n-never meant to fly..."

"Idiot..." Rei grabbed Sora's hand with both of his and squeezed it tightly. "Y-you'll...fly. Very soon. You'll fly higher then anyone else, I'm sure..."

"Really...?" Sora asked weakly. He smiled one last time, his eyes closing slowly. "That's...cool..."

He took a deep breath, and as his chest fell, it didn't rise again. His eyes remained closed, and the last smile that he would ever grace the world with, stayed plastered to his pale lips.

And thus, Rei released his sorrow in one long, echoing cry. A heart broken, pained scream that filtered through the whole labyrinth. He leaned over Sora's body, his hands still clamped around Sora's now limp fingers. He silently begged him to not go, but at the same time, he begged him to fly high...higher the anyone else ever had before.

Michiru glanced over his shoulder, staring at Rei, who was crying relentlessly over Sora's body. He frowned, his own tears staining the ground beneath his feet. Sora would never, ever laugh, or smile again...he'd never comfort anyone with his bright, sunny smile anymore. He was gone forever, and he wouldn't come back to them, so matter how much they pleaded...

It was pointless.

"I'm going to kill him..."

Michiru blinked and looked back around at Rei. "What?"

Rei lifted his head, his midnight bangs falling gently into his eyes, which were burning with an untamed fury. "I'll kill Kabuto!" he cried. "He killed Sora, so I'll kill him!" He quickly brushed the tears from his eyes and got to his feet. "I won't let him get away with this much longer...he'll pay for what he's done...I'll make sure of that!"

Michiru stared at him for a moment, before nodding in agreement. "And I'll help. Kabuto needs to be stopped."

Rei glanced at him and nodded. "Yes."

They would stop Kabuto...the two young men stood together now beside Sora's body, gazing at the door that led to the third level, waiting for the others. No matter how much they wanted and thirsted to kill Kabuto, they knew they couldn't do it alone...so they patiently waited for the others to arrive.

Rei blinked and looked out one of the holes in the wall that let in pale light. He could see a bright blue sky, just out of his reach. He stared at the small space of blue, before pulling his gaze back to the door.

_Fly as high as you can...Sora..._

* * *

**I'm sorry....excuse me for a sec...I'm seriosuly crying right now, no joke. -grabs tissue- Okay...-sniffles- I didn't want to do it, but I needed to. A story isn't good unless you kill a good character...and Sora was one of the perfect candidates, though it pained me to kill him like that...but at least Rei had another revolution. Like I said...when Sora told Rei he loved him, he meant in the way a brother loves a brother. Having Rei break down like that was a big moment in the story, since Rei's always been so cold and impassive, and acted like he hated Sora. God...I'm just so sad that I killed Sora. He was such a cool character. I know you readers are upset...some of you really wanted Aki to meet him when she got older, didn't you? -sighs- I wonder how everyone else will react in the next chapter? Especially Seiyru, seeing how she might of had feeling for Sora...Okayaki and Yogore too. Now we all need to go and kill Kabuto. But...at least Sasuke and the others are okay. They even managed to sake Okayaki, and Nariko's next dead...well, in the next chapter, we'll be approaching our climax. That's right folks...it's almost over...it pains me to say it, but it's true...only a few more chapters, and then the epilouge leading into the next story...well, see you next chapter. (Got the idea for this chapter's name from the Shippuden opening)  
**


	106. Little Fire Bird

**Sorry it took me a while you lot. I've been really busy lately. I just got home from my eighth grade formal dance. I had to wear a dress, high heeled shoes, makeup, and do my hair. I never do that kind of crap. It drove me crazy, but it was fun. I had my first slow dance, lol. Our teachers were there too, and we all did the Soulja boy. It was hilarious seeing our 56 year old grammar teacher prancing around in her high heels. The disgusting thing was, two students got caught doing "IT" outside, and after that the party was kinda ruined. Other then that it was loads of fun. My friends and I were dancing like crazy. Now I'm exhausted, and my feet hurt, lol. I'm so tired, I just wanna fall over and go to sleep right now, but this story is almost done, so I don't wanna stop. I don't have that many more chapters to go through...well....maybe a few. Anyway...i'll let you go ahead and read now.  
**

* * *

"Michiru!"

Rei and Michiru looked up from Sora's body to see the groups from the first three levels racing into the room together. To their relief, everyone was alive, despite their injuries.

"Okaasan! Otousan!" Michiru raced away from Rei and hurried over to Hinata, his eyes wide. "I was worried! We felt that explosion, a-and I was scared that someone had-"

"We're fine!" Hinata smiled and hugged him. "Everyone's a little banged up, but we're still alive."

Gaara sighed gratefully at seeing he was okay.

"Michiru..." Hinata noticed his eyes were red. "Have you been crying?"

He paused, falling silent.

"Nii-sama!" Nariko spotted Rei. She struggled away from Shikamaru, wincing slightly.

Rei blinked and hurried over to her. "Are you hurt?"

"Sakura-san helped me. I'm fine."

Temari looked around, her green eyes narrowed slightly. After a moment, she turned and tapped Rei on the shoulder. "Hey Rei...where'd Sora go? He was with you guys, wasn't he?"

Rei's body stiffened and his swollen eyes widened slightly. He remained silent like Michiru, and stared at the ground. The whole group focused on the two of them, their curiosity burning.

"Where's Sora-nii...?" Nariko murmured, slowly approaching Rei and grabbing his good arm. "Nii-sama...where'd he go?"

Rei said nothing, but glanced over his shoulder. He stared at where Sora's body was, and his eyes narrowed slightly. He closed his eyes as Nariko turned to stare over at the body.

Her eyes widened with horror. She opened her mouth to scream, but no words came out. Without a word, she limped over to where the battered young man lay. She knelt down beside him for a moment, before her eyes filled with tears. She finally let out a shriek, placing her hands over her mouth. "SORA-NII!!!"

"Oh my god..." Hinata looked away, her eyes wide.

Rei gritted his teeth together. Hearing Nariko scream like that made his heart almost split in half. She sounded so miserable...Oh Sora...

"How'd that happen!?" Sasuke asked, looking around at Rei.

"...K...Kabuto..." Rei looked away, frowning. "He attacked Michiru and I...and Sora used himself as a shield...It was the last thing he did to help you all get that baby back..."

"That bastard..." Paku spat, shaking her head. She glanced at Sasuke, frowning slightly.

"Poor Nariko-san..." Mumbled Lee, looking at the ground.

Gaara frowned, his eyes narrowing.

Arai shook his head. He walked away from the group and over to Nariko. He knelt down beside her and gently placed his hand on her back. She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, crying into his chest. He was stunned for a moment, before hugging her tightly.

Rei stared over at them for a moment before his attention was drawn back to Gaara, who was watching him closely. Upon further observation, Rei realized that Temari as well was gazing at him, concern in her dark eyes.

"I'm fine..." He murmured, quickly brushing the tears once more from his eyes. "I...I'm fine..."

Hinatab frowned sadly, "Rei-kun-"

"We've stayed here for too long," Rei said conclusively, shaking his head. "We need to move on and find your other friends, and then take care iof Kabuto once and for all."

Gaara blinked. "You're not calling him father anymore?"

"He doesn't deserve it," Rei muttered darkly.

Temari smiled.

Lee walked over to Nariko and Arai. "Come on, you two. We need to get going-"

"I can't leave Sora-nii here!" Cried Nariko, clinging to Arai. "I can't leave him alone again!"

"He's not alone!" Lee said reassuringly. "He'll always feel the warmth of your love!"

Michiru watched as Lee gently coaxed Nariko away from Sora's corpse. He shook his head, all of his misery building up inside of his chest. Well...soon all of that sadness would be released into anger upon Kabuto! How dare that bastard...Michiru would make him pay for every ounce of sadness that he had caused people!

"I hope you're ready..."

Michiru blinked and looked at Gaara, who had glanced at him. "Of course I am!" He said, holding up a clenched fist. "I'm going to beat the snot out of Kabuto for sure!"

"Leave some beating for the rest of us," Kakeru said with a grin.

"Heh, yeah!"

"Okay then, let's move out!" Naruto said dramatically. He advanced towards the next door, the group following him. Everyone glanced at Sora as they passed him, and silently thanked him.

If it wasn't for him, they might not of been able to move on...

Michiru was the last to pass through the next door, Rei alongside him. The two glanced over their shoulders at Sora one last time, before they put his death behind them, and moved on to the fifth room.

* * *

Kakashi looked up at the sound of footsteps. He quickly got to his feet, Kurenai beside him. They stared at the door that they had came through, wondering if the approaching steps were from friend or foe-

"Hiraku!" Sakura came through the doorway with Naruto, her eyes bright and relieved. "Kakashi! Kurenai!"

"Sakura! Thank goodness!" Kakashi let out a relieved sigh as the other four groups came into the smaller room. They all looked a little worst for the ware, but they were all alive, none the less.

"What the hell happened here!?" Gasped Naruto, looking at Kakashi, "You guys have no bruises whatsoever!!"

"Michiru!" Akume and Hiraku both leaped to their feet and raced towards the redhead as he came into the room. "We were so worried about you! Are you hurt!? Did those sound ninja attack you!?"

"Hi guys..."

Gaara watched everyone for a moment before he glanced towards the next door. He saw a man sitting in front of the door, just watching them with his pale blue eyes. Gaara's own eyes narrowed slightly as he watched him. "Kurenai-san-"

"That's one of the sound ninja, Yogore," Kurenai told him quietly. "He didn't want to fight us, so he told us to wait here and rest for you guys." She glanced over at Rei, who was staring into the distance. Then she looked at the unconscious Okyaki who was being supported by Kakeru and Sasuke. "What happened to your sound friend, and that one guy...?"

"Rei's out of it right now...Sora, that other boy that was with us, got killed by Kabuto on the fourth level. The man is Okayaki. According to Sasuke, Kakeru, and Hinata, he's not a bad guy so we decided to bring him along-"

"Okayaki!" Yogore leaped up from where he was sitting and ran over to the group. He rushed up to Okayaki, his eyes wide. "Okayaki! Are you okay? Wake up, Please!"

"He's fine," Sakura told him reassuringly. "He's just unconscious."

Yogore glanced at her, frowning.

"Well, mow that everyone's here..." Kakashi looked at Yogore who was still fussing over Okayaki. "Can we move on to the sixth level, and confront Kabuto?" At these words, everyone, even Rei, turned to look at the sound ninja.

Yogore stared at them all for a moment, before nodding his head carefully. It was terrible. It had all worked out as Kabuto had planned. "Yes...you can go through the door now. He's waiting for you on the other side."

"Then we'll leave him with you," Sasuke carefully helped Yogore lay Okayaki down on the ground.

"Gaara-sama, is it safe to just walk in like this...?" Paku asked. Her bright blue eyes were clouded with a held back fear.

Seeing this, Sasuke got to his feet and hurried over to her. Without a word or a glance at the others, her wrapped his arm over her shoulder and murmured something in her ear. Her face turned red and she nodded.

Gaara smirked. "Guess that's the end of that...Okay," he placed his hands on his hips and looked at the others. "Let's go, you lot. It's inevitable that this moment would come."

"Alright, let's kick ass!" Naruto said, thrusting his fist into the air. "For everyone that's died...especially Sora."

Rei and Nariko looked up, as did Yogore.

"Sora-san is..." Yogore lowered his eyes, frowning."Rei-dono, I'm sorr-"

"Let's go..." Reito walked past the others and towards the door, his eyes narrowed darkly. Nariko hurried after him, her eyes wide.

The others followed, all of them preparing for the worst. Gaara took the lead again and stopped at the door. He took a breath, his eyes narrowing slightly. With a deep breath, he grabbed the door handle and pushed. It swung open with a loud bang and led into a dark room. Gaara walked inside, the others behind him. They all looked around for a moment, all to frightened to say a word, or breath too loud a breath. It was completely silent for a moment, when-

"Well, well, well...you all made it here alive, then? Welcome!" There was a startling flash and lamps all along the walls lit with flames. There was a huge staircase at the back of the room, and at the top of the staircase stood Kabuto, with Kumoashi beside him.

Rei clenched his fists and started to walk forward.

Temari grabbed his arm, giving him a look that said, 'hold on a second.'

He gave her a furious look, but remained still.

"I'd hoped that you'd all make it here alive!" Kabuto spread his arms out wide. "Like I said, welcome to the sixth floor!" he smiled wildly, his golden eye flaring with the same insanity that Orochimaru once held. His silver hair was streaked with black, and his once light skin was now partially dyed a disgusting, pasty white.

"Kabuto..." Michiru's bright eyes grew dark. "Give Aki back!" He commanded. "Give her back!"

The wild man smirked.

"Onii-san!" Amagumo stood beside Gaara, staring up at Kumoashi. "Onii-san, I-"

"Don't talk to me, you traitor," Kumoashi hissed, his eyes narrowed. "And don't you dare think that just because our worthless lump of a father made you his heir, you'll become the Tsuchikage!" He smirked. "I'll be the leader of that village, working alongside Kabuto-sama!"

"Otousan..." Akume frowned, her red eyes wide. "Stop this, Otousan! You can still repent, and come back-"

"It's far to late for that, Akume..." Kumoashi said, his eyes matching Kabuto's insanity.

"Father you...you killed Sora-nii..." Nariko clenched her hands to her heart. "Why would you kill Sora-nii, when he was such a good person, and always so loyal to you!? Why did you kill him!?"

"Because he sided with you pathetic earth worms..." Kabuto said quietly. "He didn't deserve to live."

Rei snapped. He grabbed his sword and raced towards Kabuto, tears in his eyes, ignoring his broken arm. "I'll kill you!" He cried. He leaped up the stairs and swing his sword out towards Kabuto.

Kumoashi yanked out his blade and dashed in front of Kabuto. As if he was flicking away a fly, he scent Rei flying with a small shove. The young man flew across the room and slammed into Kakeru, sending them both flying.

"Kakeru!" Paku and Sasuke ran over to their friend, helping Rei in the process.

Hinata frowned and looked back at Kabuto. She took a few steps forward. "Kabuto..."

He blinked, then smiled. "Aaaah, Hinata-chan. Long time no see." He smirked. "Did you want to have a word with me?"

"I want you to give back my baby..." Her anger was growing at his snide attitude. "Give her back, or else you'll be nothing more then a pile of jelly and bones!" She clenched her fists as they began to glow with chakra. "Give her back, NOW!"

"But she's very important to me..." Kabuto shrugged, smiling. "I need her for my master plan."

"Your master plan...?" Sakura frowned. "What do you mean?"

He smirked. "You will see soon enough. But for it all to work out, I need her, and my special little fire bird."

"Your fire bird?" Michiru stared at him. "Like the one you used back on the fourth floor?"

"No, that was but an ounce of my abilities." Kabuto crossed his arm, his eyebrows raised. "My little fire bird is much, much more powerful. Although, he's still in the stage where a baby bird's head is large, and his eyes are closed."

"...." Kakashi frowned under his mask. "You sick bastard...just what are you planning to do with Gaara-kun and Hinata-san's daughter?"

"By now I'm sure that everyone you've met has told you about the four jewels..." he laughed deeply. "Without Aki-chan, there would only be three."

"I had a feeling..." Kurenai whispered.

"Aki's one of these, 'four jewels'?" Gaara murmured, his eyes wide. "But she's only a baby-"

"She may still be in the embryo stage, but did you never notice the strange abilities that she had? Abilities far beyond that of a five month old?" Kabuto smiled darkly. "Hn?"

Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other, their eyes wide. "Strange powers..."

Hinata stared at Gaara, her eyes wide.

"And what about this little fire bird of yours?" Hiraku looked up, frowning. "Is he one of these jewels as well?"

"You're smart..." Kabuto laughed. "Sakura-chan has taught you well. Yes...he is. He's the jewel of fire and the crimson phoenix, Suzaku. He'll be trained in the most powerful tao skills. Same with Aki-chan."

"And what jewel is she?"

"Wouldn't you rather wait and find out when she one day kills you all?"

"You bastard..."

"You are all so pathetic, thinking that Kabuto-sama is going to tell you anything!" Kumoashi chuckled. "You'll all be killed, and then Kabuto-sama and I will rule the world together!"

Kabuto narrowed his eyes, frowning. "Actually, Kumoashi...you've served your purpose." Without another word, Kabuto thrust his hand forward, and it burst through Kumoashi's chest.

Shock spread across the man's face. Blood guzzled like a fountain from his chest as Kabuto recoiled his crimson drenched hand. With a gurgling sound, Kumoashi fell forward, down the stairs, and landed in a heap on the cold ground.

"Onii-san!" Amagumo, despite his dislike for his brother, raced forward. Akume followed, screaming as she saw her father fall into a pool of his own blood. Amagumo quickly knelt beside Kumoashi, his eyes wide.

His brother stared up at him, his eyes still smeared with shock. Finally,the light from his eyes diminished, and he lay there, still staring but not moving. Amagumo frowned. He raised his hand and gently closed his brother's eyes.

Akume burst into tears and covered her face in a desperate attempt to hide her sadness.

"What a sad little pawn..." Kabuto shook his head.

"You heartless monster..." Sakura clenched her teeth together. "What kind of sicko kills his own ally?"

"He's not needed anymore, so why should he live?"

"You're disgusting..." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Well..." Kabuto crossed his arms and smiled lightly. "Shall we really start the party?"

* * *

**Okay okay....so um....everyone's together again and blah blah blah blah. They left Okayaki with Yogore, and there's still no sign of Seiyru. We learn a little bit more about Kabuto's intentions, and Kumoashi is killed. I didn't want to give him a dynamic death. I think this death kind of suited him, considering what kind of character he was. -yawns- I like killing the bad characters...the next chapter's going to have a lot of detail, so be prepared. My fingers are going to die. -dies- Uuuuuh...of course Amagumo and Akume would be sad that Kumoashi was killed. I mean, it was his brother and her father. No matter how much they hate him, they still can't hold back tears when he's killed so ruthelessly. The Little fire bird that Kabuto mentioned, the jewel of fire and bearer of Suzaku is going to be one of the main characters in the next story. I have a lot more to explain about the new story...but I don't want to so I'll just let you read it when this one's over! I still can't believe that it's almost done...-gets all emotional-  
**


	107. Our loss

**Sorry for the mild delay, folks. It's almost time for high school for me, so I've been really busy lately. The POTBS comic is also on a hold, just so you know. It's not canceled...just on a temporary pause, because I'm brain dead and my wrists have been hurting a lot lately. I went through a LOOOOOOONG ass coversation with a friend of mine before making this chapter...**

**Zuki: So let's see...I killed Sora-san, that was a bust btw...I killed Kumoashi, Buke, Yuuki's mom...hm...**

**Candace: You should kill Gaara. **

**Zuki: EH!?!?!??**

**Candace:....?**

**Zuki: If I killed the leading man candy of the story, then my readers would really be after me, you idiot!**

**Candace: Then at least kill Hinata. **

**Zuki: NO!**

**Candace:....**

**Zuki: I can't kill cannon characters...I don't want to. **

**Candace: Kabuto...?**

**Zuki: That's a different story. **

**Anyway, I got a lot of good ideas from her stupidity for the next story, so thank her!!!11  
**

* * *

"_Sabaku Kyuu!" _

Gaara's eyes narrowed as his sand raced towards Kabuto. His frustration grew as the man delicately pushed the sand away as if it was nothing but a speck of dust. The redhead fidgeted, his energy waning. He could tell that everyone was exhausted, with the exception of Kabuto. They couldn't go on like this for much longer.

Temari stepped forward, her fan raised. She lunged out, her eyes narrowed wind burst from her fan like a wild tiger. It whirled and danced around Kabuto, but with a single snap, it vanished.

"We can't fight this guy..." Naruto growled, whipping sweat from his brow. "He's too strong..."

"He wasn't like this before..." Sakura stood beside Naruto, her lips formed into a tight frown. "How'd he get this strong, and when?"

"Probably a few years ago, after he absorbed Orochimaru..." Sasuke shook his head. "I never though that this bastard would be more powerful then me...it pisses me off."

"This ain't the time to be having a hissy fit," Naruto said lightly.

"Oh shut it!"

"You lot won't be able to beat him!"

The group looked around to see Seiyru standing in the doorway, her eyes narrowed darkly. Kabuto blinked in surprise when he saw her. "Oh, Seiyru-chan! You survived after all?"

"No thanks to you!" There were tears in the young woman's eyes. "Okayaki's out of commission, Yogore's freaking out, and Sora-kun is...he's..." She ignored the tears that slipped down her cheeks. "Kabuto-sama, why did you kill him!?"

Kabuto smiled evilly. "He was obsolete."

Her eyes widened.

"Don't talk about Sora like that!" Rei raised his sword as he prepared another attempted attack.

"Rei-san, don't!" Michiru raced forward and grabbed the young man around the waist.

"Let me go, idiot! I'll cut him to pieces! Let-me-GO!"

"Don't be reckless," Michiru fussed, still trying to hold him back. He used his black sand to plaster his feet to the ground. "You're no match for Kabuto! You'll only get yourself killed!"

Rei glared at him. "But he insulted Sora-"

"And do you think that Sora-san would want you to go and randomly get yourself killed!?" Michiru cried, looking up at him with tears in his shimmering silver eyes. "He gave his life to protect you, Rei-san! If you give up your life for the one he lost, his sacrifice will be in vain!"

The Prince stopped struggling and stared down at the redhead, his eyes narrowed and teeth clenched.

Michiru released him and glanced at Nariko, who gave him a thankful look.

"Kabuto..." Kakashi walked forward, his black and Sharingan eyes narrowed. "Why are you doing this? You could be using your powers to help us. Why don't you use them to protect all the villages instead of destroying them?"

His eyes narrowed. "Because you shinobi FOOLS have already spoiled this world. You cause war and hatred to spread like a wildfire. Once all shinobi are eliminated, then the world can be at peace, with no more wars..."

"You're causing a war! One of the biggest ones we've ever had!" Snarled Paku.

"Sacrifices are a necessity to change the world."

"BULL!" Naruto slammed his foot hard against the ground. "Sacrifices!? Innocent women and children? Men who have families? People who fight for peace, like Sora!? how can you call those necessities!? You're just making the world a more jacked up place then it already is!"

"I'm improving-"

"Don't give us that crap!" Gaara hissed, his green eyes burning furiously. "You're improving the world for what? Yourself? We don't matter anymore, Kabuto. It's the next generation that will take over soon. Just like when Sarutobi-san was the third Hokage, and Chiyo-baa...they entrusted the future to us, and we've lived our generation. Now it's up to the next age group...up to all the children that are growing up in their villages with their families...children like Aki, and the future little ones not even born yet! They'll own and control the world one day soon, not you! You just want to start a dictatorship!"

Kabuto's eyes flared in sheer anger. With a flash that no one even saw, he was standing in front of Gaara. The Kazekage quickly pulled up a shield of sand as Kabuto slammed Kumoashi's blade into the grains of gold.

"And what would you know, Kazekage!?" Kabuto shrieked, his eyes full of insanity. "Even though you and Naruto are leading Konoha and Suna, there's still war! Everyone rallies against you both, because you fools try to make peace while shinobi still exist!"

"But look at all of us, Kabuto..." Gaara growled under the weight of the sword. "Amagumo, Akume, Rei, Nariko...They're from our two enemy villages, and yet they're our allies. And Sasuke came back...it's people like you who soil the world, Kabuto!"

Kabuto snapped. He let out a furious cry, and, his chakra flaring, he rammed into Gaara's stomach, sending him flying.

Hinata ran away from Kurenai and caught Gaara, causing her to fall over as well.

"Otousan! Okaasan!" Michiru watched them, his eyes wide.

Hiraku's eyes widened. "Michiru! Look out!"

"...?" He turned slowly and his eyes widened. Kabuto was racing towards him, Kumoashi's sword poised above his head. There wasn't time to move...what was he going to do? Was he going to die...without even seeing his little sister grow up?

_N...No...I can't...I can't die yet! I never knew what a family was until I learned that Gaara and Hinata were my parents...and then seeing my own little sister, and all the friends I've made...my whole family...I can't leave all this joy and love behind..._

_I just can't leave them behind...everyone..._

"DIE!" Kabuto screamed, racing forward.

_No...!_

"I WON'T DIE YET!" Michiru screamed, shoving his hands in front of him. he wasn't sure what had happened, but something repelled Kabuto from him. The silver haired man slammed to the ground with a pained grunt.

Michiru opened his eyes slowly and felt an odd sensation sweep over him. A large, whirling bowel of chakra had surrounded him, and his eyes were pulsating. He blinked in shock and confusion. "What...?"

"He's finally activated his Byakugan!" Neji said, his eyes wide. "He just did the heavenly rotation..."

"I did...?" Michiru touched his eyes, shocked still.

"That's nothing..." Kabuto stood up, his face twisted and contorted so he didn't even look like a human. "I'll kill you all! I will send you all to HEEEEELL!!!!" He clapped his hands together, and chakra began to whirl around him. What shocked them all however, was it wasn't normal chakra. It took on a bloody hue, the same shade as Naruto's Kyuubi chakra.

Naruto took a step back, his eyes wide. "What...?"

"This is the chakra of every person I have ever killed!" Kabuto said wildly. "Their misery, and the bloodbath of their deaths..." he smiled darkly. "It will destroy all of you..."

"We need to get out of here!" Seiyru called to the group. "That kind of chakra could make this whole place come down!"

"But what about Aki!?" Cried Hinata, looking at Gaara, who was recovering from Kabuto's attack.

"AKI!" Michiru stood firm, his eyes narrowed. With a deep breath, he began to race towards the insane Kabuto, and the sea of red chakra that was surrounding him. I can save her...she's my sister! I'll save her!

"Michiru, where are you going!?" Gasped Temari, trying to hurry after him.

"Wait!" Shikamaru grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way of a chakra blast from Kabuto.

"Michiru, get back here!" Gaara called out, his panicke growing. He could feel Hinata's heart thudding against his back, and he narrowed his eyes. He attempted to struggle to his feet, but failed and collapsed back onto the ground. "Michi..."

"I'm going to save Aki!" He called to them, still running towards Kabuto. "She's MY sister! I'll save her!"

"That idiot..." Growled Arai, standing beside Nariko and Akume.

"I just have to..." Michiru approached Kabuto, his black sand whirling around him, his newly achieved Byakugan pulsating. "I'LL SAVE MY SISTER FROM YOU, KABUTOOOO!"

"HAH!" Kabuto lashed out, the crimson chakra flashing against the cloak of black.

"MICHIRU!!!!!"

* * *

Yuki looked up in surprise as an odd feeling washed over her. The young girl stared out of the window of where she now lived with Shikamaru and Temari in Sunagakure. Downstairs was Kankuro, who was reading.

She frowned, her green eyes narrowed slightly. She turned, her white hair brushing her cheeks, and hurried downstairs. She spotted Kankuro, ignored him, and headed for the door.

The puppet master looked up in surprise. "Yuki? Where're you going?"

He got to his feet and followed her outside into the village. He was surprised to see a group of people standing at the village gate. Frowning, the Kazekage's brother ran with Yuki to the front gate. "What's going on here?" He asked one of the villagers.

"Look to the east, Kankuro-dono!" Called a shinobi from the gate. "In the direction of Otogakure. It's insane..."

"What?" Kankuro shoved through the crowd, Yuki following him. When he finally reached the front of the crowd and looked to where everyone was gazing, he was so shocked, he almost collapsed onto Yuki.

Indeed, the phenomenon was in the direction of Otogakure. A huge cloak of ebony was fluttering in the sky, clashing with what seemed to be a flying sea of blood. The storm clouds had gathered, and the red sunset could be seen through their dark shadows.

"What the hell...?" He whispered.

"It's Gaara-ojousan and the others..." Yuki frowned.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Michiru-kun is fighting a great source of evil..." Yuki placed a hand on her forehead, exhaustion crossing her pale face."There's so much misery in the air..."

"What...?" Kankuro looked back at the strange sight, his worry growing fro his brother and friends. He looked back at Yuki and saw that she had clasped her hands before her heart, with her eyes closed, concentration etched all over her face. "What are you doing, Yuki?"

"I'm praying to the gods that everyone will be alright..." She whispered in a quivering voice. "I don't want anyone to die. The gods can't solve everything, but I'll do anything to make sure that they're all okay..."

Kankuro stared at her for a moment, before doing the same.

* * *

Michiru sat up, wincing slightly. He ignored the obvious, huge gash in his side as he staggered to his feet. Behind him was Kabuto, a huge slash across his chest, though he still stood firm. They had both delivered a deadly blow to each other, though they both still stood.

Kabuto's red chakra was growing so intense that the room had begun to vibrate. It was obvious that soon, the whole labyrinth would collapse.

"We NEED to get out of here!" Nariko screamed over the roar of the chakra. She clung to Arai as he sheltered her with his arms. "The whole place is going to come down!"

"We can't leave without Aki!" Naruto called back, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Michiru, get back here!" Hiraku cried desperately. She had been the one who had screamed out for him so fervently, and now, seeing the blood guzzel down his side, she was terrified. "Michiru-!"

"I'm not leaving without her!" He snapped, tears streaming down his face.

"You're all idiots!" Gasped Seiyru. She stared as the support beams on the building rattled dangerously. Her eyes widened with terror and she faced Gaara. "You HAVE to get your friends out of here, Kazekage! Or else everyone still in the building will be killed!"

"But we can't..." Gaara looked at Hinata, who was trying desperately, like Hiraku, to get Michiru to return to her and the others. He frowned, staring at his beloved's face. He glanced at Sasuke and Paku, who were clinging to each other. He stared around at all of his friends, clenching his fists so tightly that his nails dug into his skin. "We have no other choice..."

He stood with some difficulty and cried above the chakra's roars- "Everyone! Get out of here, NOW! If we don't escape, we'll all be killed!"

Hinata looked up at him, terrified. "But Gaara-"

"There's no time to argue!" He cried, his eyes desperate. He grabbed Hinata into his arms, despite her protests. "Head for the windows!" He yelled to the others. "Get out, no matter what the costs!"

He dashed toward a window, trying to ignore Hinata's feverish struggling and how hard she was kicking his legs. He couldn't let her and the others die..."Aki..." He whispered, feeling as though he was on the verge of tears. "Forgive me!"

Without another word, he leaped out of the nearest window. His head was washed clear of all other thoughts as he plummeted towards the hard ground, Hinata screaming in his embrace. He figured that they would slam into the ground, but just before they hit the rocks below, they slowed. They both landed with a light thump.

Gaara lay there for a moment, Hinata on top of him, her terrified sobs filling his ears. Slowly, he sat up to see Sasuke, Paku, Kakeru, Kakashi, and Kurenai leaping from the windows as well. They all landed skillfully on their feet, unlike him. He glanced around to see a young shinobi standing not to far away, his hands together in a sign.

He decided to leave that for later, and looked back up at the building. It shivered as though the earth was moving beneath it. He felt relieved slightly as everyone else leaped from the windows and landed together, some of them falling a bit more clumsily.

He looked around and realized everyone was there except for..."Where are Michiru and Rei!?" He gasped, looking around quickly.

Hiraku, who had leaped from the window with Shikamaru, looked up at the building, her eyes growing wide with fear and misery. "MICHIRU!?" She screamed, her voice cracking slightly.

Everyone watched the quivering building, holding their breath.

Finally, as if he was a gist scent by the gods, Rei leaped from the window, the bleeding Michiru in his arms. Rei landed on his feet, wincing at the extra weight that Michiru provided.

With relieved cries, everyone raced towards the pair.

Gaara simply sunk to the ground, his breath coming out in quivering wheezes. He closed his eyes, relief washing over him like a wave. Then he remembered...He looked back at the building, his eyes wide.

"Somebody get Aki!" Hinata screamed, holding her head. "Someone save her!"

"Hinata..." Gaara frowned, his heart lurching.

"A...ki..." Michiru barely noticed that Rei had saved him. He was focused on his sister, and trying to ignore the pain in his side.

"Everyone please, get away from the building!" Shouted the young shinobi that had saved Gaara and Hinata.

"But my daughter's in there!" Hinata said, her eyes wide, tears flying from her face.

"I...I'm sorry-"

"Save her!"

"I can't..."

"Hinata..." Gaara grabbed her shoulders and quickly embraced her. He got to his feet and she got to hers. Still holding her, he hurried away from the building, his battered companions close behind him. He turned quickly to see Yogore leap last from the window, Okayaki's arm around his shoulders. He held tightly in his other arm, Sora's limp body. Seiyru leaped out behind him.

They landed and ran over to the group. Yogore gently placed Sora on the ground and looked back at the building.

"Rei-sama..." The young sound shinobi glanced at Rei, who still held Michiru. "Where's Kabuto-sama...?"

Rei's eyes narrowed. "He's lost it..." he whispered.

As he spoke these words, the building finally collapsed. It came down in a shuttering spasm that shook the ground like the wildest earthquake. The stones tumbled down like rain onto the ground and a huge cloud of dust sprang up from the impact.

Hinata dug her nails into Gaara's shoulders and screamed in horror, anguish, and furry.

As her scream faded into the distance, a figure leaped from the rubble. It was Kabuto. In his arms was a small bundle.

"AKI!?" Gasped Gaara, staring at the bundle.

"I'll kill you all, just you wait!" Kabuto hissed, his eyes wide with insanity. "Me and my little fire bird..." he held the bundle close to his chest. "Who needs that little purple haired brat anyway!?" He stared at them all and let out a crazy laugh. "At least now, she's dead!"

Hinata doubled over, covering her mouth in terror.

So that wasn't Aki...? Gaara's eyes narrowed and he got to his feet. "We will kill YOU Kabuto!" Gaara shrieked, his heart pounding furiously against his chest. For the first time since he was little, he had to force back his tears. "We'll kill you in the most gruesome way possible, I swear it on the unity of my village and Naruto's....WE WILL KILL YOU!" His last words came out in a desperate cry, as his loss sunk deep, deep into his heart, like a dagger.

Kabuto let out one last, crazed laugh, before he faded into the air.

"Otou...san..." Michiru spoke weakly from Rei's arms, drifting in and out of consciousness. "Wh...ere's....Aki...?"

Gaara glanced at Michiru. Hinata's sobs and everyone's sadness filled his heart and made him overflow with deep emotions. Sora was dead...Kabuto had gotten away...Aki...they had lost...He sniffed and quickly brushed his eyes. "She's safe now..." he whispered, his voice hoarse.

Michiru stared at him for a moment, before closing his eyes. "That's...good..."

He drifted into unconsciousness....

* * *

**THIS IS THE TIME WHEN ALL THE READERS SCREAM, "OMG U KILLED THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THE NEXT STORY, WHAT KIND OF STORY IS THE NEXT ONE GONNA BE!?" You'll find out...I'm sneakily awesome like that, you know. But this chapter was really, REALLY hard to write. The intence scenes made me squeal. I was like, glued to my computer screen, waiting to see what I would type next. HEEHEEHOO. Gaara was about to cry...he didn't, but he almost did. Seiyru's on the good side now I guess...well, at least they got Sora's body out before the building collapsed. And Michiru finally activated his Byakugan. GAARA IS SO INSPERATIONSAL!!!!!!! Right...right!? Omg it's Yuki and Kankuro...Hi Yuki and Kankuro. This chapter was so much fun to write...and POTBS is this close to be over! -holds fingers a centimeter apart- I think the next chapter might be the last one, and then the epilouge...I'm not sure yet, but it makes me sad that it's almost over. Daawwwww.....Please wait for the next chapter!!!  
**


	108. Enemies to allies

**THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER. I REPEAT, THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER OMFG. AFTER THIS ONE THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER, THE EPILOGUE, AND THEN THE NEXT STORY WILL START. WHY AM I TALKING IN CAPS? CAPS IS FUUUUUN!~!!!!!!....Okay, caps are done now. But really, this is the second to last chapter before the epilogue. Oh heeeeey....I love the game Okami. I dunno if I've talked about Okami on here, but I love that game. I'm making a doujinshi for it. It's going to be posted on my DA. I'm watching COPS....hm....WHITE TRASH GIVES ME A BAD IDEA BUT IT'S ALSO SO AWESOME!!!!!! -shot- Lol. I laugh at everyone's reviews...everyone is freaking out about Aki...Now it makes her feel loved. **

**Aki: Goo.**

**Hinata: OMFG AKI!?!?!??  
**

* * *

Michiru couldn't remember exactly what had happened. He only knew that he had been wounded in a battle with someone...though who had he been battling? This question circled in his mind as he slowly opened his bright, silver eyes. He was greeted by a bright light that was positioned above him. Wincing, he turned his head so that the light wouldn't be in his eyes. He noticed now that he was in a large white room, and he was lying on a large, soft bed with a blanket pulled over his body, and a pillow under his head.

He blinked before realizing the sharp pain in his side. He reached under the blankets and felt his side, which was bandaged up. Now that he was awake, he began to wonder where he was. Was he back in Suna, or maybe Konoha? The hospital, perhaps...He wondered where his father, mother, and friends were. Had they all gotten out of the collapsing labyrinth alright? Sora was gone, he knew that, but Aki...

"Aki..." He sat up but immediately fell back onto the bed, pain darting up his side like lighting. He grumbled in frustration and slammed his fist against the bed. "Aki..." He repeated in a mild whisper.

"Don't do that. You'll open up your wound again."

He looked up to see Sakura walk in, holding a tray with food and a glass of tea on it. She smiled at him, her pink hair hanging in her pale face. On her arm where she had been burned by Kan, there was a bandage.

"Sakura-san..." He was relieved to see that she was alright. "Where am I? Where are the others?"

"This is the Otogakure hospital-"

"Otogakure!?"

"Calm down," She placed the tray on the bedside table and looked down at him. After Kabuto fled the scene, his follows did also. There were less then we thought. Most people only obeyed him out of fear. And guess what?" She smiled brightly. "The elders of the village have confirmed that Rei-kun is going to be the next leader of the village!"

Michiru blinked in surprise. "Really!?"

"Yes! He was the Prince after all. He's been really busy cleaning up the village and talking with Gaara-kun and Naruto. They're thinking about forming a three way alliance."

"That's awesome!"

Sakura nodded.

Michiru blinked and looked back at her. "Sakura-san, where's Aki? Otousan told me she's alright. Where is she?" He smiled up at her.

"...." Sakura fell silent and frowned slightly. "Michiru..."

* * *

Gaara paced back and fourth outside of the hospital room where Hinata was getting her injuries checked. It was kind of Rei to let them stay in Otogakure while they healed up, but he was worried. He paused in his relentless pacing to stare out the window. He saw the rubble from the collapsed labyrinth outside and his eyes narrowed slightly.

Rei had ordered some genning and chunnin to dig through the rubble, looking for Aki and at the request of Amagumo, Kumoashi's body. But....there had been so sign of either.

He sighed ad pinched the bridge of his nose. Hinata had fallen completely silent when they returned to Otogakure. She hadn't spoken to him or anyone.

He was so worried about her...

"Gaara?"

The Kazekage glanced up to see Naruto walking up to him. He looked happy, and he smelled like ramen. "Hey man...what's the matter?" Naruto approached him and rested his elbow on the redhead's shoulder.

"You should know what's wrong!" Gaara snapped, his eyes narrowed.

Naruto recoiled slightly. "S-sorry, I..."

Gaara let out an aggravated breath. "I'm sorry. I'm on the edge right now, so..."

The blond frowned. "Still no word?"

"No...and I'm not sure how Michiru's going to take it either..." He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth together. "Damn it! Why couldn't I protect her!? And now Hinata...god, I don't know if she'll ever forgive me! I'm such an idiot..."

"Shut up, dummy!" Naruto said sharply, slapping Gaara upside the head.

Gaara grunted and glared at him.

"It's not your fault..." Naruto frowned. "And there's still a chance they might find her-"

"Otousan!"

The two kages looked around to see Michiru racing up to them, his hair in his face, his eyes wide. Sakura was hurrying after him, trying to make him get back in bed.

Michiru raced forward and grabbed Gaara's sleeves. "Otousan, where's Aki!? She's here right...Here in Otogakure!? In the hospital...You told me that she was alright! Where the hell is she!?"

"..." Gaara stared down at him, a frown tracing his lips. "Michiru...I..."

"You lied! You said that she was alright!" Michiru shook him, his eyes filling with desperate tears. "Y-you said..." He lowered his head, his sobs causing his whole body to shiver. "Y...you liar..." The redhead sunk to the floor, sobbing. "Aki...Aki..."

Gaara stared at him, his eyes narrowed slightly, his heart lurching as he cried. He shook his head and quickly knelt down before pulling Michiru into a tight embrace.

Michiru leaned into his father's arms and began to cry his heart out.

Naruto and Sakura watched them, frowning. Naruto glanced over at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Rei walked into the hallway, his injured arm in a sling and his long, ebony hair pulled back into a ponytail that hung over his shoulder. He paused, one foot in the air when he saw Gaara and Michiru.

"Rei-kun..." Sakura stared at the new leader of Otogakure, her green eyes slightly wide. A question danced in their depths, and she hopped that he would understand.

He glanced at her, and shook his head carefully.

She frowned and looked away.

"Gaara-san."

The Kazekage looked up, as did Michiru who, as quickly as he could, brushed his tears away. He got to his feet and stared over at Rei, his silver eyes glistening slightly with respect.

Gaara got to his feet slowly and stood beside Michiru. "Yes?"

"I'd like to talk to you and Naruto-san about our alliance," Rei said quietly, brushing a strand of hair from his violet eyes. "I want to rebuild Otogakure into a fine village that can gain the respect of others."

"You've already gained our respect," Naruto said with a grin. Gaara nodded.

Rei looked at the ground, then back at the others. "Yes well...thank you..." he glanced at Michiru. "You wouldn't mind, Gaara-san, if I borrowed him for a moment, would you?"

Michiru blinked.

"Of course not..." Gaara placed his hand on Michiru's back and gently shoved him forward. He gave them a last look before turning back to Naruto and Sakura.

Michiru sighed and walked up to Rei.

"Follow me." He turned and walked down the hall. Michiru followed. The two of them left the hospital together. There weren't very many people on the streets of Otogakure. They were probably afraid that Kabuto might be lurking somewhere. The few people that were outside stared in surprise as their new leader walked past them with the short, nervous redhead.

Rei led him all across the village until they came to the large building which served as the palace. Rei stared up at it for a moment before walking through the gates and into the gardens. Michiru hurried after him, looking about in awe.

"These flowers are beautiful," he said lightly, examining some roses and Chinese bell flowers.

"My mother planted them. Nariko and I have always made sure they stayed where she left them..." Rei said quietly. He walked around behind the palace until he they came to a grove filled with multi-colored carnations, and swaying emerald grass.

Michiru stared in shock at the beauty of the place. Kabuto had lived here!?

"Come," Rei walked forward until he came to a small stone in the ground, with a tablet before it. Some unlit incense sat on the tablet in a small bowel. beside this stone was one exactly the same, only it looked older.

"What's...?" Michiru walked up beside Rei, his eyes wide.

Rei knelt down to his knees. he placed his hand over the incense, murmured a jutsu, and a small flame came from his finger. The incense began to burn, sending up small clouds of smoke from both stones. Rei closed his eyes and placed his hands together in a prayer.

Michiru stood there for a moment, before copying Rei's movements and praying as well...though he wondered who they were praying for...?

After a minute or so, Rei opened his eyes and lowered his hands. Michiru did the same and glanced at him.

"The older stone...this is where my mother was buried..." Rei ran his thin hands over the mossy stone, his eyes narrowed slightly. "And this one," He placed his hand on the other stone, "Is where Sora is now..."

Michiru felt his heart leap to his throat. He swallowed to return his heart to his chest before looking at the two stones. His eyes locked on the newer stone. Sora...was right beneath him. He choked for a moment before shaking his head.

"This is new. You holding back tears?"

Michiru glanced at Rei and almost recoiled in shock.

The young man was staring at the stones, his face its normal stone cold form, but tears streamed from his bright eyes to the grass below. "R...Rei-san..."

"Listen..." Rei raised his hand and quickly brushed his eyes. "Don't ever die, Michiru. I know in the world of shinobi, death is a normal thing, but don't you dare die. I'll never forgive you if you do."

Michiru blinked, confused. "Wh...why...?"

Rei turned to look at him, his eyes serious and full of regret. "Because Sora gave his life to make sure you could advance on and save your sister. Sora wanted you to continue to live, so if you were to die, what he did would be in vein. Even though we couldn't save your sister, YOU'RE still alive...all thanks to Sora."

"..." The redhead stared at him, before his eyes softened. "Then the same goes for you. Because, when Sora-san gave up his life, he wasn't just thinking about my well being. I know that he was thinking about yours as well."

"....." Rei gazed at him, before nodding, smiling slightly. "Yes...I supposed you're right."

"Hey..." Michiru smiled warmly at him. "What was Sora-san's favorite food?"

Rei frowned quizzically. "Ramen."

"Wanna go get some ramen, then?"

"...sure."

"I WANT SOME TOO!!!!!!"

"Hello, Naruto-san..."

"...."

* * *

Amagumo stared out of the window of the hospital room he was in, his eyes narrowed. His arm had been injured during the battle, and they wanted to keep him for at least the remainder of the day...but he had more important things on his mind right now.

His father had left the village to him. He was to become the next Tsuchikage, but...but was he fit to become a leader? Gaara was a firm but kind person and made an excellent Kazekage. Naruto loves his village more then anything. Rei wanted a better future for his village. Those were the ideal leaders. Amagumo just wanted to live a nice, mildly exciting life in Sunagakure with Gaara and the others.

He didn't want to leave all of his friends behind...

"What am I going to do...?" He whispered miserably.

In the midst of his thoughts, he herd the door open. He glanced over his shoulder to see Akume walk in, her long, sleek hair tied into a braid that fell over her back. She was staring down at her feet, as though nervous.

"Akume?" He sat up a bit and stared at her. "What is it? Is something the matter?"

"Um..." She took a breath and looked up at him, frowning. "Uncle, are you planning on becoming the Tsuchikage, like Buke-sama wanted you to? Are you going to leave Sunagakure behind...?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice, do I?"

"..."

"I can't just allow the village to fall to shambles...they need a good leader. I know I'm not really GOOD at anything, but I want to help regain our village's respect..." He sighed. "Though, I will miss the life I've made in Suna..."

Akume bit her lip, her eyes narrowed slightly. "...U...Uncle..."

He looked back at her. "Yes?"

She took a deep breath before she practically shouted, "I could go back to Kumogakure and become the Tsuchikage instead, you know!!!"

Amagumo froze, staring at her.

Silence settled over the room.

"That's...Akume, no..." Amagumo gave her a serious look. "You may be powerful, but you're still only a child-"

"I'm more of the rightful heir then you are, uncle!" She said desperately, placing her hand over her heart. "Buke-sama wasn't really a leader all these years. My father acted like more of a Tsuchikage. A horrible Tsuchikage but he was the leader! I'm his daughter, meaning I'm the one meant to become the next Tsuchikage!"

"...." He stared at her, his gray eyes wide.

"You always seem so happy when you're around Gaara-san and the others. I don't want to take you away from that..." She crossed her arms and looked at the ground, frowning. "I want you to stay happy, and I know you won't be happy as Tsuchikage.

Amagumo looked at the ground, frowning slightly, "But you're so young-"

"And I'm prepared to lead..." She turned, her braid flipping through the air. "I want to fix the name of our family. This is all I want to hear on it, Uncle." She opened the door and left the room, her head in the air.

He watched her go, before smiling slightly. "Thank you, Akume."

* * *

Three days passed. Everyone was pretty much healed up and anxious to get back to their own village. In less then an hour, Michiru found himself at the gate to Otogakure, everyone else with him, Rei and Nariko standing before them.

Hinata stood with Gaara, her silver eyes still hollow, her dark hair dull. Gaara gave her a small glance of concern before preparing to leave her side to speak with Rei-

She grabbed his sleeve and refused to release him, staring at the ground.

"...." He returned to her side.

"Thanks for letting us rest here, Rei," Temari said, standing beside Shikamaru and Neji and smiling at the new Otokage. "Now we won't have to sit around in a hospital back home."

"It's no problem."

"What happened to that Okayaki guy?" Neji asked, looking at Nariko. "Yogore and Seiyru, also."

"Okayaki's still in the hospital," Rei explained to them. "Yogore's quit being a ninja and is working at one of the local resturants in the village now. As for Seiyru, she left the village, with my permission of course. She wanted o go off and find her own life. She figures that's what Tayuya would want her to do, at a time like this."

Temari smiled. "That's good."

Hiraku walked over from where she stood with Lee to stand beside Michiru. She glanced at him, her eyes bright with concern. "Is your mom alright? She acts like she's lost everything."

He glanced over his shoulder at Hinata. Her face was blank as she clinged to Gaara's arm still. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't really know...I'm still trying to get it through my head that...that we've lost Aki..." He looked at Hiraku and smiled slightly. "But I'm really glad that I didn't loose you."

Her face turned pink.

"You guys..."

They both looked around to see Arai. He was staring at them his brown hair down from its normal ponytail so it fell across his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Arai?" Hiraku asked, blinking slightly.

"I..." Arai glanced over his shoulder at Nariko, who was smiling at him. "I'm going to...stay here, alright? Here in Otogakure, with Nariko."

They both stared at him, shock on their faces.

"But Arai-"

"It's not like I'm a shinboi of Suna, so I can go wherever I want," He mumbled. "I...I love Nariko," She herd this and blushed bright red. "So I want to stay here beside her. A-and maybe I can become a shinobi of Otogakure, and help out in whatever way I can. Rei-san already said I could..."

"Then do it!"

They looked at Michiru, who was grinning.

"Become the best shinobi you can for Nariko, you got that, Arai?" He brushed his nose and smiled. "I hope one day, when Otogakure and Suna are fighting together against kabuto, you and I can fight back to back!"

Arai stared at him before smiling. "Yeah!"

Gaara smiled slightly as he watched Michiru and the others. After a moment, he glanced at Amagumo, "Hey...are you going to head back to Kumogakure?"

Amagumo looked around at him, his face surprisingly bright. "No."

"What!?"

"I will, though," Akume stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips. "Kumoashi was my father, making me the rightful new leader. I may be young, but I CAN be a good Tsuchikage." She smiled at Gaara and Naruto. "And my first action as Tsuchikage is to form an alliance with Konoha, Suna, and Oto."

Rei, Gaara, and Naruto all stared at her before murmuring in agreement.

"So now we're becoming allies with our enemies? This is messed up!" Naruto gasped.

"Your worst enemy is your best friend," Gaara said simply.

* * *

**OMFG SO MUCH PILEDRIVED INTO ONE CHAPTER BUT HELL WHO CARES I WANNA DO THE NEXT STORY BECAUSE IT WILL BE AN AWESOME ROMANCE/ACTION STORY YEEEEAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Back to lowercase...Um...So let's see...Everyone's in the oto hospital, and OMFG REI IS THE NEW LEADER OF OTOGAKURE YEEEEEES!~!!!!!!! He wants an alliance with Gaara and Naruto, lol, go figure. he shows Michiru where Sora and his mother are burried. I think they're friends now, and Naruto just had to but in on the ramen conversation, didn't he? Don't die ever, Michiru. Amagumo doesn't wanna become Tsuchikage, but Akume does. Three days pass and everyone's ready to go. Akume announces that she's going to become the Tsuchikage, and Amagumo is going to go back to Suna with the others. Akumes wants an alliance with the others. Arai's going to stay in Oto with Nariko and become a ninja, and Hinata's still out of it. Hiraku and Michiru, oolala. Yogore, Okayaki, and Seiyru, blah blah blah....blah blah blah, please wait for the next, final chapter. **

**Gaara: Technically the next is the second to last because of the epilogue. **

**.....Whatever.  
**


	109. Hope

**OMG PEOPLE IT'S FINALLY FLIPPIN HERE THE LAST CHAPTER OF POTBS BEFORE THE EPILOUGE!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!! I'm so emotional right now...-cries like I just won an emmy- Not really...But let us reminice, my precious readers...Remember when we first met Michiru and he gang...and When Paku first met Sasuke, as well as when they first fell in love...When Akume first came in...when Michiru learned who his parents were...their reunion and Aki's birth...Rei and Nariko's appearance, as well as Gin,...Nariko falling for Arai...Rei's realization and Sora coming into the story...The Ninja baby chapter...Kabuto's child molestation of Sora...Sora and Rei hating each other...Akume hating and then loving Amagumo...Inoue falling for Rei...the attack on Konoha...the Labyrinth...Sora's death and Rei's change of heart...loosing Aki, and now this...So much has happened in only 109 chapters....and you've all stuck through it with me till the very end....OMG I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!! -breaks down sobbing-**

**Michiru: Thanks for joining us on our adventure! We're preparing to draw it to a close here, but we'll all return in a short time in the next story! So please enjoy the final chapter of "Prophecy of the Black sand"!!!!!  
**

* * *

Gaara brushed his bangs from his eyes as he stared around Suna. They had all returned to Sunagakure, to the joy of the villagers, Kankuro, and Yuki as well. Naruto took the Konoha shinobi back to their village, wishing all of his friends best of luck. Akume left for Kumogakure, where she would become the next Tsuchikage in place of Amagumo. Rei remained in Otogakure as the new Otokage, Nariko beside him, with their newest villager, Arai.

Everything and everyone pretty much got what they wanted in the end, except...Gaara frowned slightly and glanced over his shoulder at his home. Hinata was still out of it. They had never found Aki, and she still refused to speak to him, or even eat. He sighed, his worry mounting.

He sighed deeply and returned to the house. He climbed up the stairs and went to Aki's room where he found Hinata sitting beside Aki's crib. She was staring at the crib, her eyes blank, her expression made of stone.

"...Hinata?" Gaara murmured, trying to catch her attention.

She ignored him.

"...." He frowned. She hadn't said a word, nor had she accepted any food at all. It couldn't be good for her. He walked into the room and stood at her side, staring down at her. "Hinata...when are you going to snap out of this?"

She was silent, before murmuring, her eyes still plastered ahead; "Aki..."

He felt his heart throb. He frowned and left the room quickly, shaking his head violently.

Things wouldn't be the same now.

* * *

Temari, Shikamaru, and Yuki sat on the couch together of their home. Temari was leaning her head on Shikamaru, Yuki on her lap and reading a book on shinobi. The kunoichi smiled slightly as she watched the young girl. She glanced at Shikamaru and he nodded slightly with a small smile.

"Yuki," Temari said quietly.

She glanced at her new adoptive family, blinking her bright green eyes. "Yes?"

"You...consider us your parents, right?" Temari murmured, carefully brushing some white strands of hair from the girl's face.

"Yes. Of course," Yuki said, as though she was stating the obvious."

Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other, both smiling.

"Well..." Temari tought for a moment before she smiled and said lightly; "You're going to have a little brother or sister soon, Yuki."

Yuki stared at them before her large eyes widened so much they looked like they might pop. "R-really!?" Her cheeks turned pink and she looked down at Temari's stomach. "Really!?" She repeated. She leaped from Temari's lap and let out a loud whoop.

"I told you she'd be excited," Shikamaru said with a light laugh.

Temari nodded and laughed as Yuki ran around the living room, squealing in excitement.

* * *

Paku stared at the bright blue sky from the stpes of her home, her eyes narrowed slightly. Her injured leg was wrapped up. She could continue her duty as an ANBU captain in one weeks time. She sighed and brushed her bangs from her eyes, deep in thought. So many things had happened lately. Especially-

"Hey."

She looked around to see Sasuke approaching her. His ebony bangs hung in his coal shaded eyes. A small smile was plastered to his pale lips. her face turned red and she looked back at the ground as she recalled the labyrinth.

"Can I sit here?" He asked, motioning at the spot on the steps beside her.

"I don't know. Can you?"

"MAY I sit here?"

"..." Paku shrugged. "I guess."

He smirked and sat beside her, his leg bumping hers slightly. "So, you seem like your back to your normal, cynical self. That injury doesn't pull down you, does it?"

"Whatever..." She crossed her arms and stared at her feet, still blushing.

"So..." He scratched his nose. "You remember what I said back in the labyrinth." He smiled as she flinched, her whole face red. "I really meant it."

She glanced at him, her blue eyes wide. "Sasuke-"

"If Gaara will allow it..." He blushed and looked away. "Will you...return to Konoha with me and...and help me rebuild the Uchiha clan...?"

"W-what!?" Paku's face turned a darker shade of red then even blood. She went over his words and got very dizzy. She fell forward and leaned against his chest for support. "S...Sasuke...?"

"Can I have your answer?"

She looked back up at him, her eyes wide. She took a deep breath, before nodding. "Yeah...yeah..." She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

Sasuke blinked, before returning it. _What have I gotten myself into now...?_ He thought lightly.

* * *

Amagumo hummed as he sorted through the papers that Gaara had left for him. He was officially the Kazekage's assistant now. He smiled brightly, and then wondered how Akume was doing.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps.

His face burned pink as Aikan walked into the room, her bright eyes glowing slightly as she looked at him.

"H-hello, Aikan-san..." He mumbled.

"Evening, Amagumo-san..." She smiled at him. "Hey...um...I have the day off at the academy tonight. Do you...want to go get some dinner, maybe...? My treat...I want to hear what happened during your battle with Kabuto, and I want to get to know you better."

He blushed furiously.

She smiled kindly at him. "Please?"

"O....Okay..." He smiled back.

* * *

**In Konoha...**

Naruto yawned as he walked down the long hallway of the Hokage building that led from the bathroom to his office. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. The village had been very happy when he had returned with the others, and so had he.

He would be the best Hokage he could, for them.

"Ah, Naruto!"

He looked around to see a familiar pink haired medic approaching him. He beamed. "Hey Sakura-chan! Um...How's your arm holding up?"

"Better, since Tsunade-sama looked at it," She shrugged her burned arm which was all bandaged up. "What about your injuries?"

"Thanks to the Kyubbi, I'm healing up pretty good, even without medics."

"That's good." She smiled.

He blushed.

"So, there's going to be a fireworks festival tomorrow..." Sakura smiled at him, her cheeks a light shade of pink. "Would you like to go with me, Naruto? I have some things I'd like to talk to you about." She winked.

His whole face turned her hair color. "S-s-s-sure!"

"Great." She grinned.

* * *

Neji stood outside of the Hyugga residence, his eyes narrowed, fighting back his misery. Once he had returned to the village, he had told Hiashi and Hanabi about what had happened to Aki...

Hanabi had broken down crying, and Hiashi, on the verge of tears, made Neji leave the room.

He sniffed and brushed his own eyes. He was about to go get something to eat, when Tenten came running up to him. He blinked and approached his wife. "What's wrong?" he inquired, noting her panicked expression.

"I-Inoue...I couldn't find her anywhere...and then Nao-kun gave me this. He said it was from her..." Tenten swallowed and handed him a small letter.

Neji took it and began to read it. It said:

_"Dear Father and Mother..._

_Thank you so much for loving me all these years. Ever since I was little I've wanted to stay here in Konoha with you both, and maybe even Hokage...but a lot has happened since I met Michiru-kun. _

_I've learned from him that I can't hide my feelings forever...and now, I'm leaving Konoha for good, to chase after love. I won't be that far away, and I know that someday I'll see you both again. _

_Again, thanks for everything...I love you both, as well as Konoha. _

_-Inoue"_

Neji stared at the letter. "..."

"What should we do?" Tenten asked worriedly.

He sighed before smiling slightly. "What can we do? She's chasing after her one true love. There's nothing we CAN do..."

* * *

**In Otogakure...**

"Nii-sama!"

Rei glanced up from speaking with one of the village elders to see Nariko hurrying towards him. Arai followed close behind her, his eyes wide and filled with shock.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, turning from the disgruntled elder to speak to his sister.

"Come outside, quick!" Nariko grabbed his arm and tugged lightly on his sleeve. "Come on! You won't imagine what's waiting for you out there!" She beamed at him.

He gave her a quizzical look, but left the elder to follow her. She led him down the halls, clinging to his arm, her eyes bright. Arai followed them, smiling gently at Nariko. He wasn't sure what future he would hold here in Oto, but he did know that he would always protect Nariko.

They three of them arrived outside where a few jounin stood, murmuring to each other.

"Nariko, what's this about?" Rei murmured. "I don't have time to play right now."

"I'm not four, Nii-sama..." Nariko cast a glance at him over her shoulder and smiled lovingly. "What's out here will benefit you in every way, and me in no way whatsoever."

"...?"

"Rei-san!?"

His head jerked up quickly at the familiar voice. Standing at the gate that led into the Oto palace was Inoue, her long hair blowing slightly in the warm spring breeze. She stared at Rei for a moment before smiling tenderly.

Rei stared across the lawn at her, his violet eyes wide. After a silent second or so, his eyes returned to their cat like form, and a small smile spread across his face.

* * *

**In Kumogakure....**

Akume stared out the window, her red eyes narrowed slightly. Everyone had accepted her as the next Tsuchikage, though she could tell that many people were displeased by this. Maybe it was because she was Kumoashi's daughter...

But she would do her best to rebuild the village to its former glory, and be the best Tsuchikage her land had seen. Even if she had to do it alone.

"Akume-chan!"

She looked up to see Ekiden running towards her, his eyes bright.

"What is it, Ekiden?" She asked quietly.

"Your office is all set up, Tsuchikage-sama," He said with a bright grin.

"Thanks." She got to her feet and walked past him, her long black hair brushing his face slightly. She was about to turn the corner when she herd footsteps. Next thing she knew, Ekiden had wrapped his arms around her.

Her face turned a brilliant shade of red. "Eki..."

"I don't know what you felt for that Michiru boy..." Ekiden hugged her tighter, "But I love you, Akume-chan. I really do...seriously. All those years I wasn't just fooling around with you. I'm really, truly in love with you..."

She stared ahead, wide-eyed.

"So let me help you rebuild the village, okay...?" He smiled and ran his nose through her hair.

"You're never alone."

* * *

**Back in Sunagakure...**

Akina walked side by side with Debu through the village, both silent.

"Do you think Michi-kun will be alright?" Akina murmured, glancing at the canyons.

"I think he will. He's a strong person, and even the loss of Aki-chan won't stop him from defending the home he loves..." He frowned slightly. "I want to do something useful also to help Suna..."

"Temari-san wants me to train to become a shinobi," Akina told him. "She said that my bow can be enhanced with chakra."

"That's awesome!"

She glanced at him and smiled warmly. "I hope to see you at my training sessions, Debu-chan."

Debu blushed and nodded, smiling.

**

* * *

**

Michiru stood at the top of the canyon, looking out across the village. His silver glowed slightly in the reflection of the sunset. The wind blew lightly like a whisper against his back, causing his hair to fly forward into his face.

He brushed it back carefully, his eyes narrowed. He sighed and looked back at the village.

He couldn't help but smile.

About a year ago he had no idea who he was. He didn't know where he came from, and he didn't know who his parents were. Now he had Gaara and Hinata, as well as this awesome village to look after.

There were so many people he wanted to progtect. He couldn't save Aki...but at least he can save the people in his home from the war. He loved every person within these walls, and even ones beyond.

"Michiru?"

He was pulled from his thoughts by Hiraku, who had climbed up the canyon as well.

Her golden hair swayed in the wind as she stared over at him, her eyes wide with concern. "Are you...alright?" She whispered, her voice heavy with worry.

"I'm fine, Hiraku," He smiled at her.

"Michiri, please don't force yourself to smile!"

He laughed gently. "I'm not, Hiraku. I promise."

She frowned in frustration. "But you just lost your little sister, and Sora-san! Not to mention your mother's had a total mental break down! How can you still be smiling after all that!?"

"Because there are people who still need me to smile," He looked back at the village. "If I were to stop smiling, then the tiny shred of hope my smile gives would vanish. I can't change that I need to protect my home, no matter what happens." He smiled. "I still love Aki, and Sora...and I know that someday soon Okaasan will be better...as long as I keep smiling and keep giving hope to those who need it."

Hiraku stared at him, her eyes wide. "Oh, Michiru..."

"I'm going to protect everyone..." Michiru whispered. "Not only the people in this village, but the people in other villages as well. All the friends we've made from other lands...Amagumo, Akume, Rei, Nariko, Naruto...everyone. I want to protect them all."

He clenched his fists at his sides. "That way, there will still be hope for this world which we've sullied with hatred."

Hiraku walked forward and embraced him from behind. She buried her face into his broad back and closed her eyes. "Then I wanna help you achieve peace. It's an awesome goal to aim for."

He smiled again. "Yeah..." He looked heavenward and stared at the setting sun and the orange light that broke through the thin clouds.

_I'll make the world a better and more peaceful place for you...._

_Aki...  
_

* * *

**And there you have it folks. Prophecy of the Black Sand is officially over, except for the epilouge which should be up soon. Once the epilouge shows up, keep an eye on my acount, because "The Diamond of Suna" AKA "TDOS" will be up shortly after. I can't tell you what it's about until you read the epilouge, but I know you're all going to love it. It's might be long then Prophecy of the Black sand, I don't know yet. I do know I want drag things outs as much as I did in this story, tho. Things will happen quicker, but there's more stuff and a much deeper plot line. I still can't believe I finally finished this story. There were a few times when I wondered if I'd ever get to the end, but I have, and it's a huge accomplishment for me. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STANDING BESIDE ME DURING THESE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG ONE HUNDRED AND NINE CHAPTERS!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND REALLY HOPE THAT YOU'LL READ THE NEXT STORY AS WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I've become familiar with a lot of my frequent readers, so I better see you guys there also!**

**Please wait patinetly for the Epilouge, and then, for the begining of THE DIAMOND OF SUNA!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	110. Epilogue

**This is going to be a short chapter, since it's only the epilouge. But omg this is the last thing that is ever going to be posted on this story! Can you guys believe that we've finally reached the end? "The Violet Rose" was the first story that I'd ever completed, and this is the second...and I couldn't be happier for finishing this story, especially such a succsesful story. If only it wasn't a Naruto FAN FIC, then I could of made it into a real stroy!!! Writing is actually really fun, and writing this story was really fun! i got annoyed at some points though because it seemed like it would never end...and at a lot of parents I started crying, particuarly when Sora died. -sniffle- But I'm just so happy I was able to complete it! Some people make really good stories on here, but they end up abandoing them. I get so upset and mad when that happens...So I chose never to do that with my stories! Anyway, I really love you all for sticking with me through the story! After "The Diamond of Suna" I'll continue to right other fics on here, so please keep an eye out for me~!!!!! 3333**

**And now....THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF PROPHECY OF THE BLACK SAAAAAAAAND!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

A cold wind blew over the rubble that was the labyrinth. The gray sky rumbled darkly with the sign of an approaching storm. The people of Otogakure had since given up searching for the Kazekage's daughter, who had been lost within the explosion.

As the thunder roared ominously in the distance, a young man approached he rubble.

He had long, rose shaded hair and ice blue eyes. He looked around for a moment, his beautiful face standing out brightly against the dark sky. He blinked and shivered beneath his thick traveling cloak.

"It's cold..." he mumbled in an odd accent. He rubbed his arms beneath his cloak and stared down at the rubble. He tilted his head to the side, thinking deeply.

"Fuuhaizu..."

The young man turned quickly to see another cloaked figure approaching him.

"Sempai..." Fuuhaizu bowed his head in respect. "What brings you to this area? I was the one instructed by you to investigate."

"I wanted to make sure you didn't mess anything up," The older figure murmured. He walked forward and stopped beside Fuuhaizu, whose long bright red hair blew like a banner behind him. "Any signs?"

"I'm still looking, sir..." Fuuhaizu cleared his throat and carefully brushed his hair from his blue eyes. "But so far I have sensed nothing. I think that this is a wild goose chase."

"Hoh?"

"Yes...I don't think that any creature could of survived an explosion as such..." The young man scowled coldly. "Sempai, why does the leader want us to preform such pointless tasks?"

"For the benefit of our organization."

"That's idiotic."

"Do you not support our ways, Fuuhaizu?" The older figure glanced at him.

Fuuhaizu shook his head quickly. "I support out ways one hundred percent, sir, but going on meaningless things like this..." he kicked a rock angrily. "We're not going to find any living creatures around here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

The older man laughed deeply. "Oh...you are still young, Fuuhaizu. At only seventeen you have managed to make your way to a very high rank, yet you still view the world through black and white."

"What do you mean...?" Fuuhaizu frowned in confusion.

"Try to see things more colorfully." He smiled under his hood.

Fuuhaizu scoffed. "That's idiotic."

"Just try it. Listen to the earth for a moment, and try to see everything through colors, like the trees and flowers..." The older man closed his eyes.

Fuuhaizu hesitated before closing his eyes as well. Silence settled over the pair with the exception of the whispering wind. Fuuhaizu frowned as he listened closely, his hair whipping like a hurricane around his handsome face. He was about to give up, when-

His eyes snapped open. "Wait here, Sempai!" Fuuhaizu hurried away, his eyes wide. He climbed over some rubble, stumbling a few times and getting a few scratches here and there on his pale face. Finally, he came to the center of the rubble.

Panting, he bent down and began to shove rocks away, his blue eyes narrowed as he searched.

_That just now...what was it!? WHERE was it!?_

Just as he was getting frustrated, a high pitched wailing reached his ears. Swallowing hard, he pushed aside a few small rocks and a cloth...and his eyes widened.

What he stared down upon was one of the smallest human beings he had ever laid eyes on. The child had to be younger then a year. She had a small layer of dark violet hair that almost seemed black in the lighting. She was flailing her tiny arms and legs in the air, her eyes closed tightly as she cried.

Fuuhaizu could only stare down at the baby, his eyes wide. She looked pretty banged up, but other then that she didn't seemed badly injured. Her limbs all moved at a quick rate, and she found enough breath to scream at the top of his lungs.

At that moment, she must've felt his presence, because she stopped crying. She hesitated before looking up at him with large, brilliant pale green eyes. She blinked, and tilted her head to the side.

He copied her movements.

"What did you find, Fuuhaizu?" The older man called.

"A...A baby..." Fuuhaizu whispered, his blue eyes wide.

* * *

"A baby?" A young woman with long silver hair turned to look at the older man as he entered a cave. Her golden eyes narrowed as he told her what they had found at the old labyrinth. "Leader-sama has no reason to take in a baby. We have enough orphans as it is."

"I don't think that we'll have a choice," The older man smiled. "Fuuhaizu isn't going to let go of her, I think."

The woman looked up to see the young man enter the cave as well, his red hair hanging limply at his sides, soaked from the rain. In his arms was the baby, sheltered by a blanket. He walked right past the two of them, holding the tiny infant close to his chest. The other people in the large cave watched him, murmuring to each other.

The cave was located deep in the Northern mountains, and consisted of many other large catacombs all connected by tunnels.

Fuuhaizu sat down on a stone bench and continued to stare at the baby, his blue eyes glued to her green ones.

She hadn't cried once aince he had picked her up.

The silver haired woman watched Fuuhaizu for a moment before sighing. "I'll talk to him about it." She turned and walked down one of the tunnels.

The man nodded, walked over and sat down beside Fuuhaizu. He looked at the baby. "She's very cute, isn't she?"

"Mm..."

"Why've you taken a liking to her?"

Fuuhaizu blushed. "I never said I have."

The man smiled.

They waited in silence for a while, the people that passed staring at Fuuhaizu and the baby. Finally after about twenty minutes, the silver haired woman returned, her golden eyes wide yet warm. "Leader-sama said you could keep the child...because we need her power."

"Her power?" Fuuhaizu frowned. "She's only a baby. She doesn't have any powers."

"She's one of those jewels that everyone's been talking about..." the woman said quietly. "The jewel of Seiyru, the teal dragon god..." She glanced at Fuuhaizu, frowning. "If her powers fell into the hands...well, we'd be screwed."

"Obviously..." he said with a nod, looking back down at her. "But she's not the Kazekage's daughter anymore." He held her close. "In a few years, she'll hate him more then anything else in the world."

The woman cast him a quick look before nodding. "According to Leader-sama, she does have a name."

"What is it?"

"Aki."

Fuuhaizu glanced at her before nodding slowly. "It's a surprisingly good name. I'll let her keep it."

"She'll be the main weapon of our organization..." The woman whispered. "The gem of our purpose..."

Fuuhaizu closed his eyes and hugged the baby.

"The diamond of the _**Tenkataihei**_..."

* * *

**-Falls into exhausted heap on ground- THAT'S IT!!!!!!! POTBS IS OFFICIALY OVER!!!!!!!! OMFG I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY DID IT!!!!! ....-clears throat- on another note....AKI'S ALIVE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! DID YOU GUYS REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD KILL THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THE NEXT STORY!!?!??!?!?!?!?!?HELL NO FRACKIN WAY!!!!!!!!!!!! Fuuhaizu and some old guy found her...Fuuhaizu means something like color of a rose...something to do with roses. I just introduced him and I already love him. The silver haired woman is going to be a main character in the next story as well as Fuuhaizu. As for the "Tenkataihei"...it means: "peaceful and tranquil (uneventful)****; ****peace reigns over the land****; halcyon times of ****peace" As for what the Tenkataihei is and what their purpose is in the story, that will be reveiled in the next story. **

**Damn...I want to list all of my reveiwers and thank you guys, but there are too many for me to even count! I meant, almost one thousand two hundred reveiws...I can't thank all of you individually, but gosh I love you all SOOOOOO much! It's been a loooooong difficult and painful (On my account) journey, but we're finally done....Though the adventure is going to continue...IN TWELVE YEARS!!!!!!!!! (Via the story that is...lol) I'll try to get the first chapter of TDOS up as fast as I can...PLEASE BARE WITH ME AND WAIT IN JOY FOR THE NEXT STORY WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
**


End file.
